Dragon
by Alariel
Summary: The Old Ones, the last of the original dragons, are being hunted by those who will stop at nothing to capture them. The dragons’ allies now gather to save the dragons and escort them on their final journey to the gateway that will lead them home.
1. Legend

**

* * *

A/N:** My undying gratitude to Spades for allowing me to introduce her dragons to _my_ little family of dragons. As each new dragon is introduced, I will profile it and tell to which family it belongs, hers or mine. : My undying gratitude to Spades for allowing me to introduce her dragons to little family of dragons. As each new dragon is introduced, I will profile it and tell to which family it belongs, hers or mine. 

**Disclaimer**: The concept for Lord of the Rings belongs to the Tolkien Estate but the OCs are mine.

**WARNING**: To forego all the "nay-saying" right from the beginning, I have created OC characters which will be in this story as they have been in the others. While some people enjoy my OCs, others do not - it is a personal choice. I appreciate every person who reads my stories and hope that you all enjoy this one as well.

**Dragon Profile**: **Zohrat (zoe-RAWT)**: Son of Marduke. Red dragon with deep jade eyes, he was supposed to be the protector and champion of the remaining "Old Ones," but forsook them and their young charge when enticed to do so by the Witch King. (Zohrat is mine.)

**Summary**: In the beginning, Ilúvatar called to him the greatest of his creations and commanded them watch over the new Arda, protecting as best they could the Firstborn and Secondborn races. And so they came, the Old Ones, and carried out their Lord's command, watching over the world and keeping it, as well as those who lived there, safe from the encroaching darkness.

Over time, the different races began to fear these great dragons and hunted them, spilling their blood in the name of sport – and profit. And so the decision was made to hide these special creatures and in time, it was the appointed ones who watched over these great beasts, reversed roles from what was originally intended. Over the millennia, the Old Ones, tired in body and spirit began to leave, two by two, and traveled to Dragonhome, a place of rest and renewal, a reward not unlike Valinor to the race of Eldar.

Now, two only remain, although the time has come for them to make their final journey as well. But these last two dragons have been betrayed and are now being hunted by dark forces who will call forth every dark creature and force at their command to capture them, for to possess and subvert two of the Old Ones would be the ultimate glory. Their only hope of survival now rests in the hands of those who had once sworn an oath to keep their existence secret.

* * *

_"Death, be not proud, though some have called thee  
Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;  
For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow  
Die not, poor Death; nor yet canst thou kill me.  
From Rest and Sleep, which but thy picture be,  
Much pleasure; then from thee much more must flow…"_

* * *

Chapter 1 

Legend

He stood staring at the carnage in front of him, his fury a fire in his own black heart and he knew that if there was any other way to achieve his aims he would kill the dragon where he now lay, glaring in his direction. It was clear the creature was mad, but to openly defy him by killing the entire clutch of young was unthinkable, even if he did understand the dragon's motives.

The young, sired by the dragon and clutched by a female Fell beast were mockeries of the dragon, deformed, colorless and witless. Zoraht had seen this and in his fury had destroyed them all for he wanted nothing near him that lessened his own magnificence - he could not bear the thought that he had in any way been involved in the creation of such horrors.

The Úlaire's first instinct had been to destroy the defiant one but he knew he still needed him. He walked forward until he stood directly in front of the dragon.

"Tell me why I should not kill you, Zoraht." He commanded in his sickly, breathless whisper of a voice.

The dragon swung his great head toward the Úlaire until one, great eye settled near the Witch King so he could glare at him from close up.

"You won't kill me Úlaire, because you still need me. When this is over, then you are free to do as you will - I care not - but until that time comes you won't - you can't touch me."

There was a short silence in which it seemed the Witch King was considering the dragon's words.

"If you still consider yourself of use to me then tell me why I should believe you."

For a moment a look of sadness and loneliness flashed across the dragon's eyes, only to disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

"Because I am not the last of my kind."

There was complete silence in the cavern and even the other two Fell beasts that stood nearby quit their growling and turned to look at the red dragon. Though it was impossible to see the expression on the Witch King's face, there was a subtle change in attitude which could be felt by beasts and orcs alike.

"Continue." The Witch King commanded.

Zoraht laid his great head on his front clawed feet and sighed before he once more spoke.

"One of the dragons is no more than a babe, a youngling not yet at the breeding age - and there are two others."

Though he didn't move or show any expression, all the occupants of the cave except for Zoraht knew he was losing patience with the dragon.

"Do not toy with me, dragon, for your usefulness could become greatly diminished, and in a very short time."

The sound that came from Zoraht was as close as any dragon could come to a sarcastic snort.

"As you wish, Witch King. There are two others. I was their caretaker although after many ages of this world, I grew weary of my position and sought other distractions. The youngling I told you about - the other two … are the last of the Old Ones."

The Witch King drew himself taller and it was plain that what the dragon had said had surprised him - and surprise was a thing he had not felt in a very long time. The Úlaire turned and sent a mental command to his own winged mount after which it lumbered to the entrance of the cavern and launched itself into the air - on its way to summon the other eight.

"Tell me more of these dragons, Zoraht."

Zoraht raised his head off his feet and glared at the Witch King.

"I will not help you capture them, dark hearted one. I will only tell you where they dwell. What you do with the information I give you after that will be up to you."

"You will do as you are told." There was undisguised menace in the Úlaire's voice.

Although the Witch King did not raise his voice, the air about him began to vibrate and the walls of the cavern shook. Zoraht answered the challenge and raised himself onto his hind legs, his claws lengthening, the razor-sharp tips digging deeply into the hot sand beneath him and his muscles thickening and rippling with his every move. His great wings unfurled, clearing the outer boundaries of the heated cavern by only a few, scant feet as he raised them both as if preparing for battle. But it was when he raised his head toward the heavens and roared, that he truly showed his magnificence, shaking the cavern and sending the orcs running while causing the remaining fell beast to hide her head under her wing, whining piteously.

The Witch King remained where he was, still, quiet and unafraid – waiting until the dragon once more lowered himself onto all fours and had lowered his head before he made his reply. Then through his own magic he seemed to grow taller until he could look directly into the dragon's eyes.

"Do not think yourself so great or indispensable that you can challenge me, dragon, for I could kill you with a thought." The Úlaire hissed in anger.

The great, jade eye in front of him seemed to swirl ominously.

"If you kill me, and you very well could, then who would your backup breeder be? Who can tell you what you need to know to be able to capture these two? Who will still be here if the male disappoints you?"

The dragon's voice deepened, the vibration seeming to come from the great stone walls around them.

"Don't you challenge me!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It had taken two days to gather what they needed to capture the dragons, a potion plus 300 orcs, but soon they were ready to move out, and when the Úlaire gave them the order to begin their hunt, they did so.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Lord Elrond of Imladris, was Master to some, Noldor Lord to others and beloved Ada to those who counted greatly in his heart, but no matter the Lordly titles or stately manners, the elf who now labored on the gentle slope of the Misty Mountains was no more the mighty warrior, having long before put away the weapons of war. He was now but a gentle healer, gathering herbs and plants that would help alleviate suffering and bring healing to those who were wounded or ill.

Beside him labored his foster-daughter, Anayah, the daughter of his heart. An able healer herself, she still loved this aspect of the art, the gathering of the herbs and plants that would be made into poultices, potions and teas. The chance for the two to be working out of doors was more rejuvenating than anything else and was almost considered to be a vacation. Carefully and gently, both sets of hands trimmed leaves, cut stems and lifted whole plants from their earthy bed as if each plant or its parts was the most precious life on Arda.

Though dusk was not far off, there was still enough light left for the two elves to continue their work. But it was not only the work that the two enjoyed, but each other's company as well, for there was time for father-daughter talks, advice, tall tales and sharing knowledge of herbs and lore, all of which made the day seem much too short. There had been some great conversations - and much laughter.

"Ada, look at this!"

Elrond sat on his heels to look closely at what Anayah was pointing at. Expecting to see some rare plant or beautiful blossom, instead the Lord was treated to the rare experience of seeing a small, round, orange insect with black spots on its back making its careful way across a green leaf.

Elrond laughed - they both laughed as they watched the busy little bug go about its business.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When asked about the experience later, Anayah wouldn't be able to say, for a fact, what she had noticed first, her father falling to his knees, holding his head and screaming, or the long mournful wail that was the cry, reverberating off the mountains. What she could say with certainty was that for a few moments, she stood with a digging tool in one hand and her mouth hanging open like an unschooled elfling. Her father did not scream, nor did he lose control - fathers "never" did such things, and so, the shock of finding out that he did both, momentarily robbed Anayah of her ability to move.

She was not inactive for long. Dropping the digging tool that she was holding in one hand, she ran down the short incline to where her father knelt and once she had reached him, knelt by his side. He would not remove his hands from his head and she did not force the issue but just tilted his head a bit so she could look into his eyes.

He was doing his best to cooperate, but his pain was so intense that he could barely raise his head and open his profusely watering eyes. Around them the mournful wail continued, rising and falling in graceful - yet at the same time sorrowful - crescendos of sound almost beyond the range of even sharp elvish hearing. Anayah was not totally immune for the sound grated on her nerves and felt like the far off sound of a deep, bass drum repeating itself in an irritating rhythm.

She looked around her at the treetops until she found Shakir, keeping faithful watch and observing what was going on below him with keen interest. Anayah drew her father's head to her chest then raised both hands in the air with her fingers spread wide. Seeing the signal, Shakir left his perch and flew toward her and circled over the two elves, waiting for his next command.

"Scout - search!" She commanded.

When the black falcon saw her close her hands into fists and cross her wrists, he knew exactly what his Lady wanted - she wanted him to search for the source of the sound. The falcon banked sharply away and flew north towards the direction he knew the sound was coming from.

After the falcon had disappeared from sight, Anayah once more turned her attention back to her father. It was disturbing to her to see him so diminished by whatever was happening and she felt helpless as well, for even though she was a healer, at this particular moment, she had no idea what to do. It was her fervent hope that the sound would disappear and her father would no longer be in such torment.

After some moments of just holding him and speaking soothingly, she felt him lose consciousness, and when he did, instantly released the death grip he had on her arms. Carefully and tenderly she laid her father down on the soft carpet of fragrant pine needles and fallen blossoms as well as fragrant herbs. The Lord of Imladris could have asked for no finer bed and no better attendants than his daughter and the wild creatures of the woods.

Taking advantage of his unconscious state, Anayah quickly built a small fire and set a small pot of water to heat over the flames, after which she moved back to her father and examined him as carefully as she could. It was puzzling, for other than a small amount of blood coming from his nose and the corners of his mouth, caused by burst blood vessels in his throat when he screamed, she could find nothing else wrong with him. There was no puncture wound and as she looked around, could find no plant that could possibly be a toxic inhalant or something that could be absorbed through the skin.

Elrond started to stir, and just as he did there was another mournful wail. The elf Lord regained full consciousness quickly then once more grabbed his head with both hands and began to cry, rocking from side-to-side in his distress. Anayah frowned for she truly had no idea what was happening.

As she listened to the sound she started to notice peculiarities not only with it but also with the area around where she and her father had so recently been happily, harvesting herbs. The leaves on a nearby bush were vibrating and when she looked at a nearby aspen tree saw that its leaves were quivering as well. Then when she began to mix a sedative tea for her father, she saw the water in the cup shimmering as if from an impact tremor.

She was beginning to understand the mechanism of the sound and her father's reaction to it. His empathic abilities, a large part of his great skill as a healer, were under attack. Empaths, by nature, were able to "feel" the emotions of others in the same way that a normal person could feel a physical touch. Her father's senses were being overloaded by the harmonics of the sound and it was this excess that was causing him physical pain.

Then she asked herself the question of who, or what, or even why all this was happening. Kneeling beside where her father was now lying, curled up into a small ball, she gently caressed his head to try and get his attention. No response was required of him or even expected - she just needed to get him to start focusing his attention on something else besides his pain.

She closed her eyes and after clearing her mind, shared some of her own life force with him, trying to send him a portion of comfort and strength - just enough so he could start regaining control of himself. He came to understand what she was doing for him and started to uncurl - then finally, after a few moments more, he lay still, just staring off into nothingness.

"Ada?" She said quietly. "Are you with me?"

Though he still remained silent, he nodded his head. Anayah removed her water flask off her belt and after reaching into her pack and finding a piece of cloth, she wet it and began to gently bathed the blood and sweat off her father's face.

Finally, the wailing sound stopped and Elrond sighed deeply.

"Ada, I am going to leave you for a moment while I go fix you a tea."

She felt her father's apprehension and smiled.

"And no, the tea will not put you to sleep although it will calm you just a bit so you can deal with whatever is causing you this pain."

As she started to turn away, her father grabbed her wrist and when she looked into his eyes she saw something she had never seen before - a combination of fear and urgency so great that it was nearly capable of consuming his sanity. She grasped both of his forearms with her hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"We will get this figured out, Ada. I want you to relax and rest for a short time then the two of us will deal with whatever it is that is troubling you."

She settled her father with his back against a nearby log then went to prepare his tea. After the herbs had steeped for a few minutes, she removed them then put in an extra herb - cinnamon it was called - something she found that seemed to lighten the spirits of anyone who drank it.

The whole time she was preparing his tea, Anayah kept an eye on her father as he silently continued to gaze off towards the north. While he sat, he would occasionally raise both hands to his temples and knead them and she knew, without even asking, that he had a headache of magnificent proportions. There was a sadness about him that touched her heart and she prayed to all the Valar that she would be able to discover what it was that was troubling him.

Finally the tea was done, but when she started to hand the cup to him, his hands were shaking so badly that he almost dropped the hot liquid in his lap. She knelt beside him and wrapped her hands around his, and in that way was able to help him drink the tea.

When he was about half way through the cup of tea and still hadn't spoken, she sat beside him, put an arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Talk to me Ada." She said quietly. "Tell me what it is that has saddened you."

"It is the summons." He said, in a voice just barely above a whisper as he looked down at his hands.

When she looked up into her father's face she saw a tear making its way down his cheek and with one hand, she reached up and wiped it away.

"I have always dreaded this day - hoping against hope that it would never come, but now it has - whether I will it or not - and now all I can do is just pray that I am up to the task."

He looked at Anayah sadly.

"After the Ainur sang the Song of Creation before Ilúvatar, the Great Mystery called to him his greatest creatures. These creatures, the first dragons, he entrusted with the protection of Arda, where and when they could. It was a great responsibility and one the dragons took very seriously. Proudly through all the ages of this world and even before the awakening of the Firstborn and the Secondborn races, the dragons flew free in sky, ever watchful, ever protecting.

Even when Melkor was perverting other creatures to his will, these dragons refused his summons and refused to stray from the task that Ilúvatar had appointed them. Though Melkor was able to seduce some of the dragons born after the awakening of Ilúvatar's children, the first dragons, the Old Ones, remained untouched by the fallen Vala.

Ilúvatar had marked these first Guardians. A single, small, golden horn in the middle of their head sets them apart in appearance from the other dragons although with Melkor, it was just something else he had desired, that the other dragons of Arda, the ones born here, did not have. It was a symbol of their inner beauty, their pure spirit, as well as the physical proof that they had been touched by hand of Ilúvatar himself - and this, Melkor desired above all other things.

That dark-hearted Vala considered the light of the dragon to be a personal affront to him and one that he desired to subdue. Melkor knew that if he could possess the spirit of just one of these great creatures then he would be considered great indeed and in his greatness would then be set above all of his brethren. Even in this he was deluded, for if he would have been able to dominate one of the original dragons, it would have lost its light and would have become as dark as Melkor himself and then the Vala would have had nothing. The Fell beasts are an example, for in accepting the hand of their dark master they lost all beauty and light.

Now Sauron is carrying on this obsession and believes that if he could find one of these creatures and bend it to his will that the creature would be able to open the doorway of the heavens - the door to the outermost darkness - and his dark master would be able to return."

"Is it possible for the Old Ones to do this? Could this really happen?" Anayah asked.

"Unfortunately, it is." Elrond took another sip of his tea before he continued.

"One of the gifts that was given to the Old Ones in return for their faithful service to Ilúvatar was that when they finally grew tired of their time on Arda or before death took their physical bodies, they could return to their home in the heavens, a place not unlike Valinor for the elves. This place, called "Dragonhome," was a place where old age and hurts of the body and mind could be healed. They could rest in Dragonhome, a just reward for faithful service.

When the time comes for these faithful dragons to make their final journey, they always go to the great circle in pairs, and once there, they raise their heads to the heavens and sing. It is this song that opens the doorway to Dragonhome and is the means by which they enter the heavens. Once they pass through this doorway, they are as if young and whole and full of life and energy."

Elrond's gaze again grew dark and troubled and Anayah put her arm around her father's shoulders in support.

"It is when the doors are open that Melkor would be able to come through them."

"I don't understand, Ada. Why hasn't Melkor been able to come through this door before? I'm thinking that many of the Old Ones have made their journey home before this. Why are you disturbed now?"

He looked into his daughter's questioning eyes.

"Up until now the doorway to Dragonhome has been closely guarded but now ..." he gazed off into the north, in the direction the summons had come. "now, there are only two dragons, two of the Old Ones, left on Arda. It will be Melkor's … Morgoth's … last chance to return to this world from the Void."

"Tell me about the summons, Ada, and why such a thing coming from one of Ilúvatar's great creations is so hurtful to you."

Elrond looked at Anayah and brushed an unruly strand of hair off her forehead.

"Through the millennia, dragons became feared. Nobody knows why this was so or how it all started although some surmised that it was because of an evil influence left over from the days of first Melkor, then Sauron, as retribution for not submitting themselves to the evil Lord or his dark servant. Though all dragons are children of Ilúvatar and precious to Him, it was a decision of dragonkind during the time of Melkor to hide the Old Ones. Only the elder elves were to know that any still lived on Middle-earth and this knowledge was a secret that was to be kept until the ending of all things and beyond.

It was also said that if an Old One had need, they could call upon the elder elves to aid them. The elves who heard the summons were to go to that dragon's aid and offer their assistance, however it was needed. We took an oath that we would do this as long as we were here on Middle-earth. To know that once again one of these precious beings is in trouble is a fact that brings great sorrow to my heart."

Elrond tried to stand but once more the cry was heard and once again the Lord went to his knees, crying out softly in his agony.

"I don't think you are going to be going anywhere in the near future, Ada."

Elrond shook his head vehemently.

"No, I must. I have no other choice, Anayah - I must fulfill my oath - even at the expense of my own life!"

Anayah frowned then looked down. Following her gaze, Elrond realized that in his effort to impress upon his daughter the importance of what he was saying that he had grabbed her arms so tightly that he was cutting off the circulation. He immediately loosed his grip.

"My apologies. I did not mean …"

Anayah laid her hand on his cheek and when he raised his eyes saw a look of compassion in hers.

"There is nothing to forgive, Ada. Although I would still know why you suffer from both sadness and pain?"

Elrond took a deep breath.

"I am afraid that my empathic abilities are proving to be a hindrance more than a gift in this instance - I am physically and emotionally feeling the dragon's pain."

Anayah sat up straight with a look of surprise on her face. "I would never have thought of that, Ada. One of the most talented of the elder elves laid low by his own gift." She kissed the elf tenderly on the forehead and looked deeply into his eyes. "Now tell me what I have to do."

Elrond shook his head.

"No, Anayah, it is not as simple as that. I cannot let you go in my stead for the oath is mine to fulfill and no others."

He looked up when he heard Anayah give a sarcastic snort.

"Ada … please explain to me how you are going to assist this great dragon if you keep passing out every time the creature opens its mouth? Is there no other way?"

He had to agree that Anayah did have a point. After thinking for several moments, he decided to tell her the rest of the story - the backdoor of it all.

"There may be a way …" He began.

He looked at Anayah and saw the willingness in her eyes and knew at that moment that he could trust her with this most difficult mission.

"The elder elves, whoever is closer, will go to the dragon's aid but if they cannot for some reason, they have the option of sending someone, in their name, who will take their place and who is willing to become the champion of the dragon in its time of need."

When it looked like Anayah was about ready to speak, Elrond held up his hand.

"Please - before you give your answer, I want to make sure you know everything."

Anayah settled back and after getting her father another cup of tea - a plain cup of tea, this time - turned her full attention to what her father was saying to her.

"This task must be kept secret at all costs - even at the expense of your own life. To emphasize just how important it is to keep this secret, even as you stand at the feet of the dragon, if someone were to ask you 'Is that a dragon,' you are to deny that a dragon is standing behind you."

Anayah smiled at her father.

"I promise I will put on my best innocent face when I lie."

"Anayah, this is a serious matter!"

Anayah leaned forward and locked eyes with her father and for a moment he saw something in her eyes that held the promise of the strength of her commitment.

"And I am serious as well, Ada." Was her quiet reply.

After only a short pause he patted her hands.

"Then it is good."

He sighed deeply as if satisfied with his decision to confide in her.

"The only reason one of the old ones would have called out its distress would be if they were in trouble - and this one sounds as if it is in pain. After you leave, I will go back to Imladris and summon the elder elves for I foresee that their experience and skills will be needed before this is over."

Anayah shook her head vehemently.

"No. Absolutely not, Ada. There is no way that I am going to let you go through Troll Country unescorted. I will escort you back then go to the dragon's aid."

"Anayah, I am a grown elf, and I am able to defend myself and I do know that the best defense is not to put myself into a position of danger in the first place. I can hide from or evade a troll just as good as you can, young one."

Anayah paused then nodded.

"Point taken, Ada. And even though I am not getting a good feeling about this, in this case I will agree to your wishes."

Elrond smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement then took another sip of tea and spent a few moments gathering his thoughts.

"When you reach the dragon, pledge your aid. You will know what else is needed when that time arrives. But whatever you have to do, Anayah, know this one truth - neither of the Old Ones can be killed or sent into bondage with the dark powers - you must prevent this from happening by any means necessary. My heart is being torn knowing what it is that I ask of you, daughter, but I also know that you do have the ability to see this thing done."

Anayah began to assemble her weapons and called for Elias.

"Ada, I have two excellent partners so if the need arises, I will send Shakir back to Imladris for aid for he will be safer in the air and would have the better chance of making it back there alive."

Finally, Anayah was packed and ready to leave. Elrond hugged her fiercely to him for a moment then pushed her away to arm's length and looked deeply into her eyes.

"My heart is at war, Anayah, for it tells me that my duty is out there," he motioned with his hand to the north, "and not sending someone to go in my place. But my common sense tells me that we have made the right decision, you and I."

When he saw the tears welling up in Anayah's eyes, with one running down her cheek, he put his hand on the side of her face and with his thumb wiped it away.

"Be at peace, daughter, for in time my heart will come to agree with the rest of this elf! Bring yourself back to me - to us … daughter!"

They both chuckled quietly.

Anayah patted her stallion's chest and when he dutifully raised his knee for her to mount, she stepped lightly on it and swung herself into the saddle. She looked down at her father.

"I am thinking, my Lord, that perhaps in the grand scheme of all this that Ilúvatar had a plan - a master plan, if you will - and in this master plan there was a highly empathic elf that was meant to do something else. We don't always know the reason we are meant to do certain things and sometimes we are not meant to question it. I have faith that we are doing the right thing, Ada.

Now, my Lord, are there any last minute instructions?"

Elrond gently stroked the stallion's velvety nose as he talked.

"Follow your heart, Anayah, and know that my blessings go with you. I have faith that you will know exactly the right thing to do when the time comes.

TBC


	2. Ederyn

* * *

Dragons:

**Bellas**: Son of Apollyon. Jet black with emerald eyes. His eyes twinkle when he's happy. (Belongs to my family of dragons.)

**Asgorath**: Male, deep bronze, amber eyes, has a gold horn in the middle of his forehead and is mate to Ederyn. One of the last two old ones. (Belongs to my family of dragons and is only mentioned in this chapter.)

**Ederyn**: Mate to Asgorath. Female, pearl white with midnight blue eyes, has a gold horn in the middle of her forehead. One of the last two Old Ones. (Belongs to my family of dragons.)

**Sauros**: son of Rhiannon. Extremely large. Horns ran from the top of his head down his back to his tail. Blood red. (Belongs to Spade's family of dragons and is only mentioned in this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 2

Ederyn

Elrond watched Anayah long after she had left his field of vision, his heart at war with the decision he had made to send her to the Dragon's aid in his place. More than once he had to chide himself for his perceived sense of failure because he had been unable to go the Old One's aid. Such a perception was illogical and behavior more fitting to a much younger and less experienced elf. The logic lay in the truth spoken by Anayah that he would be unable to help the Dragon if he passed out every time the creature opened its mouth.

Finally, with one last, deep sigh, he turned away and began to gather the tools and herbs he and Anayah had harvested so he could begin his journey back to Imladris. Yes, he was perfectly capable of defending himself for his warring skills had not diminished over the millennia, but all things considered, he had not lived as long as he had by putting himself at unnecessary risk. Travelling through Troll Country after dark could be considered an extremely unnecessary risk.

A loud peal of thunder rolled over the landscape and he looked at the sky and frowned, for he was upset with himself that he had not noticed the weather taking a turn for the worst. He quickened his pace as he broke camp and prepared for his journey home, hoping against hope that he would be able to outpace the oncoming storm. Another wail from the dragon almost made him miss the stirrup with his foot and for a moment, he clung to Hiril's mane with one hand and the saddle with the other to keep himself from falling to the ground. As he rested his aching forehead on the cool leather of the saddle and waited for the pounding pain to ease, the first drops of rain fell. He knew he was running out of time and had to head for home immediately.

He looked around the camp and the surrounding area to make sure he had retrieved all his belongings and to also make sure that the landscape was in almost the same condition as when he and Anayah had begun the harvest of their herbs earlier that day. He nodded, satisfied, then turned and mounted Hiril and turned her toward home.

As he rode towards Imladris and to a waiting meal, a soothing bath and a well-earned rest, he let his mind drift to better times, to an Arda before the shadow in the east had begun to spread its evil tendrils throughout the land. There were many more of his kind then - more elves - and much more laughter. He sighed, for he truly wished to be able to return to those days, when all he had to worry about were his children and the endless pranks they pulled on each other.

He dearly loved his children, both biological and adopted and he sighed as the thought once more entered his mind on whether or not the time was right to give another child his name. A bolt of lightning followed quickly by a peal of thunder broke into his thoughts and he looked skyward at the darkening sky and resigned himself to the fact he was not going to make it home before the rain began to fall. Hiril was becoming quite skittish and Elrond spent a few moments calming her. Though not normally a high-strung horse, it was evident that she did not like the country they were in or the noise of the thunder, for she sensed the danger in both.

Elrond let his mind wander once again, this time back to a day an age when many of the Old Ones still called Arda Home and also when there were many more young dragons - dragons like Sauros and those dragons who now lived in elven territory, protected by Vilya. He shook his head; his thoughts momentarily dark, for it was a hurtful to think of such proud creatures reduced to hiding and he found himself wishing that things had turned out differently.

As the wind picked up and the rain fell harder, Elrond had to turn his full attention back to Hiril. Theirs was a skillful partnership, each knowing the other's mind. Elrond would carefully balance the mare with hands and legs when she would slip in the mud and in turn, she would dodge the debris that was rolling down the mountain so that her beloved rider would remain unharmed.

Hiril was plowing her way through minor debris fields and jumping over branches, rolling rocks and other debris being swept down the mountainside by the heavy downpour of rain. Elrond noticed too late that the debris was becoming denser and Hiril was having more and more difficulties getting through it. A rumbling noise and a vibration of the earth beneath his mare's hooves alerted him to the danger and looking right, he saw what looked like the entire side of the mountain coming towards him.

He gave Hiril her head, trusting her to find the best route away from the onrushing landslide and they were almost free of the cascading dirt, stones and other debris when disaster struck. A stone the size of an elf's fist hit Elrond solidly on the right side of his head and knocked him out of the saddle where, even though dazed, his survival skills kicked in and he did his best to scramble to his feet. More rocks and soil slammed into his body, knocking him off his feet where he groggily tried to crawl to safety. His last conscious thought was that he could hear his mare calling to him and was glad she had made it away from the slide, then his vision turned black and his world went away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After the majority of the mud, stones and other debris had come to a halt; Hiril began to gingerly make her way to where she could see her rider's head and one arm sticking out of the soil. Whenever something would skitter down the mountainside, she would plant her feet, almost in a panic then look around her, but when nothing more came of the noise, she continued to slowly and carefully make her way to where her rider lay. The storm raged on with high winds and torrential rains making it quite clear that it was not happy and was doing what it could to make everybody caught out in it just as miserable as it was.

Finally Hiril reached her unconscious rider and nuzzled his face while she nickered softly, desperately trying to get him to wake. Even though he did not respond, she could still sense that he lived and so set herself up to guard him from every danger she could until he woke. As the storm raged on around them, the mare did her best to shield him from the rain, touching him gently with one of her legs, an act that was meant to comfort her as much as it was meant to comfort her downed rider.

As the night continued to darken, the horse would occasionally call out, hoping that someone would hear her and come to her rider's aid. Even though nobody answered her call for help, she still called, especially after she heard the first soft footfalls of approaching wolves.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw the darkness around him he was momentarily confused, wondering if his eyes were still closed and that was why he saw only darkness, or if he was still unconscious and only dreamt that he had awakened, believing his skull was in imminent danger of exploding. Then he almost chuckled at the simplicity of his last thought, wondering if he had in fact awakened and it was, in fact, nighttime.

When he was a bit more alert, the realization came to him that his present situation was probably a bit of all three scenarios. A snuffling sound then the velvety-soft lips of Hiril brought him abruptly back to his present predicament. He started to reach up with his left hand to give the concerned horse a reassuring pat on her soft nose then gave an unlordly scream as pain threatened to send him back into unconsciousness. Rather than be run off by his sounds of distress, Hiril took a step closer to her downed rider, as if by her presence she could give him comfort.

Elrond reached for his damaged arm with his right hand only to find that he could not move it and when he tried to roll over so he could sit up, found that he could not move anything below his waist. Panic almost consumed him then and for a few moments he struggled to do something, move a finger, wiggle a toe, anything. He could have wept like an elfling, and understandably so as the thought came to him that he had broken his back and was now paralyzed and alone in the wilderness with only his faithful mare to witness his struggle for life.

Then he used the wisdom of experience amassed over the millennia - that and Hiril's comforting presence and persistent nickering in his ears - and began to consciously will himself to relax. He closed his eyes and thought of his gardens, verdant and fragrant, with a full moon overhead and a sky clear of storm clouds, waiting to welcome him home.

After several moments of focusing on this serene thought and consciously willing his racing heart to slow down, he once more opened his eyes. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would probably have roared with laughter and more than likely still would - later. Right in front of his left eye, and obscuring anything and everything else was a large, almost round, dark circle - huffing and blowing encouragingly.

"My Lady, if I could, I would kiss your nose, especially since it is so close, but for the moment, I would beg that you back up a step so that I may try and assess my condition."

Though his voice was barely more than a pained whisper, his mare understood his request and with her ears flicking back and forth in encouragement, Hiril backed up a step although she did not take her eyes off the downed Lord for a single moment.

Once he had gotten past the urge to panic at what he perceived his condition to be, Lord Elrond found that he was _not_ paralyzed, but was only buried in the debris of the landslide. In truth, the only restraints on his body were a great deal of mud, stones and other forest refuse, which was still doing a fine job of keeping him immobile. After some intense concentration, he even found that he could wiggle his toes although his left arm, free of any restraining mud or stones, was still painful, his instincts telling him that it was dislocated.

As he rested for a moment from his efforts to see how badly he was hurt, he felt something warm trickling down the left side of his face. Though he knew that it was raining, he also knew that what he felt was too warm to be rain and could only be blood running down the side of his face. He groaned, for he knew that a head wound would make it even more difficult for him to get back home and to the medical care he knew that he needed.

He didn't know what was worse, the pain in his head, his shoulder, the nausea or the fact that he was beginning to have problems breathing. Elrond didn't even realize that he had greyed out until a worried nicker from Hiril brought him back to alertness. He was very grateful that it was Hiril that he had decided to ride when they left, for of all his horses, the bay mare had shown a degree of character and intelligence far beyond what most horses, elven horses included, usually had. The fact that she was _in foal_ by Elias seemed to be something she was extra proud of and lost no opportunity to remind him of it, with her dainty steps and an extra gleam in her eye. Though he had at first considered riding another horse because of her condition, he was glad now that he hadn't.

Giving his head a small shake to clear his mind, an act he instantly regretted, he then began to concentrate on thinking of a way to free himself from his present predicament. Working slowly and carefully, he managed to free his right hand - a small victory, but a victory nevertheless.

"Hiril, come to me, please."

When the mare had stepped closer to him, he reached up with his right hand to pet her nose but when she smelled the blood on it, huffed and backed up two steps until her rider's voice soothed her and got her to come back. Hearing the stirrings of the night creatures of the forest and knowing that his time could very well be running out on him, Elrond quickly told the mare what he needed. Gently and very carefully, she walked around the elf until the stirrup was within reach of his hand.

When he finally gave Hiril the command to move forward, she immediately did as she was asked - and jerked the stirrup out of his bleeding hand. The bay mare was apologetic and came right back to his side, presenting the stirrup to him once more. He was in tears from the pain and the effort of trying again and again but finally, with Hiril's patient persistence, she managed to drag him free.

Being able to breathe easier helped his frame of mind and gave him an added bit of energy to tend the worst of his injuries though his hands shook from both pain and nerves. Though he would be loathe to admit it to anybody except for perhaps Glorfindel after he got back home, the thought of laying in the middle of the wild, injured and ill with only a faithful, pregnant mare for company was something he didn't wish to experience ever again. The vulnerability he felt, the fact that his status as a mighty elf lord or the best healer in all of Middle-earth counted for nothing, was a humbling experience for him. He knew that it was up to him alone to get back to Imladris, for there would be no other way for him to be saved.

Once again Hiril brought him back from the twilight as she carefully lowered her body to the ground then looked at him with her big, beautiful, brown eyes as if to ask him what he was waiting for. It was a slow and painful process but finally he managed to pull himself onto her back and after she carefully stood, he told her to take him home. Though he did not even turn to look, he heard as the mountain once more let loose and buried the spot where not long before he had lain half buried.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond lost track of time and he couldn't even say with any degree of certainty that he knew how far he had traveled. All he could say for sure was that he could personally vouch for the position of every pebble, rut, hole and other irregularity in the soil between where the landslide had occurred and where he was now - wherever that was.

He found his attention wandering and his consciousness slipping and fought a serious mental battle for both, for he had a feeling that if he lost consciousness and fell off of his horse that he would more than likely not have the strength to climb onto Hiril's back. No matter the diligence of his faithful mare's attempts to help him, he just did not think that he could do it.

The pain in his head seemed to be the worst and it didn't help that he could still occasionally hear the call of the dragon. It was only through a discipline learned over the long millennia of his life that he managed to stay conscious and sane for the pain from the dragon's call was threatening to steal both.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Several times Hiril had to adjust her path, for she would feel her rider slipping to one side or the other of her back and she knew with as much certainty as did her rider that if he fell, there was no way she would be able to rouse him enough to climb back onto her back. She was worried, yes, but what made things worse was the sound of almost silent footfalls from the forest around them as predators paced the path they were taking. Several times Hiril would stop, snort angrily and stomp a foot and even though such an action only brought a groan from her rider, it did serve to drive back the wolves that had gotten a little too close to the pair.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was vital that he try to remain conscious - this he knew - for he had sensed that his head wound was serious and if he lost his battle for his consciousness, he could very well die and dying alone in the wilderness was not the end he had pictured for himself.

He tried to concentrate on the sound of his own voice, reciting herb formulas, stories of lore and even the line of Kings. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to maintain a state of alertness, no matter the quality of his effort, and his thought processes, becoming increasingly muddled caused him to say things that just couldn't be so. Somehow, he didn't quite think Erestor had been a part of the long line of Númenorian kings.

Then he began to see things that the rational part of his mind told him - or tried to anyway -were not actually there or were not real. He saw his sons, Imladris, Glorfindel but knew that all these things, no matter how desperately he wished otherwise, were not real although he still wished with all his heart they were. He sighed deeply then began to concentrate on memories he knew for a fact were real and were not something his fevered mind was making up to pass the time.

The birth of his sons was a good memory, though bittersweet, for his Celebrian had long ago sailed into the West, and while the twins were still with him and even though he loved them more than his own life, they served to remind him also of what was lost to him. He saw their mother in them every time he looked at them and every little prank, joke or even serious moments, he could imagine his wife sharing that moment with them. Though there were those who questioned the seriousness of the twins and often their conduct, he knew in his father's heart that both Elladan and Elrohir had such a passion for life and all that it contained that their enthusiasm was often misinterpreted.

Arwen, his daughter, the light of her people, a beautiful young she-elf who always inspired those around her with her kindness and wisdom and with fire and passion as well. She would waste no opportunity to point out to others, by example and through wise counsel, that life was good and always worth their very best effort to live it. The encroaching darkness of the dark lord was often made to seem less daunting whenever she was near.

He managed a smile at the memory of the day that Aragorn arrived in Imladris. So small, sad and uncertain, the toddler was so full of life and energy that no elf who could be around him for long and not find themselves infected with his enthusiasm. How such an unbounded enthusiasm for life could be contained in such a small child amazed him every day and every time that he looked at the young child. That enthusiasm remained undimmed by the passing of time and even though still young by the standards of his own race, he was already showing a natural leadership and an understanding of the consequences of choices. He would one day be a good king, a great king, and would lead his people with intelligence and courage.

Then there was Anayah. He chuckled at the thought though the act served to remind him of his physical pain, but after he had taken some deep breaths and was again in control of himself, he went back to his musings.

He had known, from the very first day, that his foster daughter was going to be an interesting challenge. Around the family, she had been much too serious for her young age, rarely laughed around her family or the other elves, and kept to herself a good deal of the time. All that had changed, as was her grandparents plan, for in their wisdom, they had seen that Anayah needed to learn what the love of a family felt like, and that it could be a good thing. She had slowly changed, more often finding herself being affected by the enthusiasm of her brothers and started to become more outgoing. Becoming more outgoing was not the only life-skill she learned for she also proved to almost everyone that she could pull a prank that would rival those of her brothers any day.

She still had a long way to go for she was still much too serious at times and was far too sensitive, but he felt that in time that would change as well. For the present, he knew that her natural kindness and tolerance would serve her well and in time everything else would fall into place. It still concerned him that Anayah had no clue as far as matters of the heart but he had sensed a small change in that direction as well and was eagerly waiting to see what the future would bring for he had always felt that no elf was ever meant to be alone.

His attention was brought back to the present when Hiril snorted. Ahead of him he could see the lights of Imladris and for this he was glad for it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to stay awake. He sighed. It was good to be home.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah felt as if she had been riding forever. The ground eating strides of the big black stallion had taken her far and though both of them were quite used to traveling at night, she was still apprehensive, for she sensed that something was not right. Although she knew there was danger around her, the only thing she knew with certainty was that it was not natural for this area of the Misty Mountains and kept hoping that she would not meet it - whatever it was.

From time to time she had heard the desperate cry of the dragon and had thought that she was nearing the source of the cry. It was frustrating to her because no matter how far she traveled, she always got the same impression - the cry always seemed to be near - no matter how far she traveled. It was frustrating her greatly and if it hadn't been for the encouragement of both Elias and Shakir, she would probably have thrown a temper tantrum a long time before.

She had followed her father's instructions and had ridden along the edge of the Misty Mountains, keeping their great shadows always over her right shoulder. Every shortcut that she knew of, every way around, every cave and hidden valley had been closely investigated and still the source of the cry had not been found. But, Anayah had reminded herself, she had taken an oath to find the dragon and assist it however she could and that she would do, or die trying.

Her heart told her that not being able to find the dragon was not necessarily a bad thing, for if it was difficult for her to find the dragon, then it would be difficult for whoever else was looking as well. Something bad had happened - that was a given. One of the dragons was missing and the other was wounded and alone, crying out in pain and despair so it was almost a built-in defense mechanism that finding the source of the cry would not be an easy task to accomplish.

Shakir was still actively hunting for the source of the sound as well and would periodically return to his Lady to report that he had not yet found anything. On one occasion, Anayah had sent him out again with the advice to "think with his heart," meaning that he should let his heart guide him instead of senses overloaded by the sounds of the night creatures, natural to this part of the large mountain chain. She said that he should look for something with a pure spirit but instead of looking for where that pure spirit was, to look for places where dark spirits were not - and _that_ might just lead them both to the dragon.

The falcon had told her that he would do his best to accomplish his task and from time to time would report his observations back to her. Though he was still unsuccessful, and Anayah was considering calling him off his hunt, it was at his own insistence that he continue searching. He told her he was not tired although he did point out to her that the clouds were beginning to hide the stars and that could only mean that a storm was approaching.

Anayah's own search had not been without encounters for she and Elias had passed various groups of trolls who were out hunting for food, most of whom they had been able to avoid. However, one troll, out hunting by himself, had seen her and Elias and had engaged them, thinking the two to be easy targets and an easy meal. He was quickly discouraged from such thoughts - a fireball blowing apart one's body oftentimes has a tendency to do that.

Though loathe to use her magic under most circumstances, Anayah knew that she needed to avoid any encounters where she might get injured for she had to reach the dragon with enough strength left to defend her.

As the two continued their journey after the fight with the troll, a strong odor began to assault Anayah's sensitive elvish sense of smell. At first she attempted to ignore the strong scent but after a time it was almost overpowering and she found herself pinching her nose shut and breathing through her mouth. Finally, while waving her hand in front of her face to try and dispel the odor, she spoke to her four-legged partner.

"Every once in awhile, the fact is brought home to me on why I dislike using fireballs. They stink!" She almost gagged. "I will be happy to find a body of water somewhere so I can wash the stench off both myself and you."

Anayah quit speaking when Elias nickered to her. She continued her silence for another few moments.

"Oh." Was all she then said in a tiny voice.

A few moments passed then Anayah clamped a hand over her mouth and if anyone had been around, they would have seen that her face had turned a bright shade of pink, evidence of the great effort to contain her emotions. Then one small giggle got passed the barrier of her hand, followed closely by another, then another. She tried extremely hard to sound serious, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"My apologies, Elias, for I truly believed that it was my fireball that was the cause of the 'odor' - not your lunch ... oh mighty Wind Lord!"

Unable to hold it in any more, she roared with laughter, almost falling off the stallion as she did. Elias further expressed his opinion of her actions by laying back his ears and crowhopping - his hindquarters coming off the ground in a series of half-hearted bucks. Finally, after a time, Anayah wiped the tears of laughter off her cheeks.

"My apologies, Elias, but you are just too much fun to tease."

The whole incident was then put behind them with only one or two more giggles to remind either of them that something had happened.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the three of them continued searching, Anayah, Elias and Shakir began to pass small groups of orcs and their more strongly built cousins, the Uruk Hai and while she would have normally logged the incident for further thought at a better time, now that was not such a time. It was of concern to her that first, there were so many of them traveling in groups of different sizes, and second, there seemed to be no set pattern for their travel. Even the greenest elf or ranger would have been able to tell that they were searching for something.

While she thought a bit on that matter, she began to notice something else that was peculiar. Whenever she would hear the cry, it always seemed to be in the same place - that fact she had already figured out. What suddenly occurred to her was that the dragon was using the Misty Mountains themselves to send out her distress call, the metals in the mountains acting as a conductor. She nodded her head in appreciation of such ingenuity.

_Of course,_ she thought to herself, _if these special dragons can sing and open the doors of the heavens then why not be able to use the mountains to send a message?_

While that deduction may have explained away just why she couldn't pinpoint the dragon by the sound of her voice, it still didn't help her search. Anayah sighed. It was going to be a long night.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The moon was directly overhead in the sky when she got her first break. Stopping for a moment to stretch her legs and let Elias graze for a bit, the dragon cried out again and when it did, Anayah was surprised, for the cry sounded like it was in back of her instead of all around. She spun until she was facing an outcropping that lay directly behind her. The dragon cried out again and Anayah knew that she had been correct and that at long last she had found what she had been searching for.

There was an additional puzzle to solve, however, for as Anayah looked up, though she could see evidence of a buried entrance to something, she wondered why the dragon had not freed herself. She shrugged her shoulders and began to climb over the loose debris towards where she had seen the evidence of a buried opening. As she climbed, the idea came to her that if the dragon was injured, perhaps the injury kept her from freeing herself.

When she finally reached the place she had seen from the ground, she saw that some heavy stones were blocking the entrance and when she stilled all movements and put her ear to the stone, heard the sounds of weeping. At first she had been surprised but then she remembered Sauros once telling her that each dragon had a special talent, his being the ability to change into the form of a human. Perhaps this new dragon also had that particular talent and had used it to help her hide from whoever had attacked she and her mate.

Her right foot slipped on some loose stones and when she looked down at her feet, saw something else that intrigued her. She frowned, for someone ... no, she corrected herself ... some _thing_ had been trying to dig their way through the rubble that was blocking the entrance. She picked some small stones and debris and tossed them aside and sure enough, underneath them was the partial imprint of a very large foot. Anayah stood and slowly peered into the darkness all around her. There was no sign or feeling of evil that would have been present if a fell beast had been near and no sign of another dragon which was puzzling for from what she could tell, the footprint had been made _after_ the cave had been blocked.

Her attention was brought back to the matter at hand and when she again heard the sounds of weeping coming from inside the barricaded cave she leaned as close as she could to the entrance.

"Excuse me, my Lady. My name is Anayah Dúnedhel and I come at the bequest of Lord Elrond of Imladris to give aid to you however it may be needed. I pledge my sword to your defense and my healing services for your well-being, if you are injured."

There was silence for a bit and Anayah waited patiently for a reply.

"Ah, yes, Lord Elrond, son of Eärendil and Elwing and brother to Elros, first King of Númenor. He is not well, that he sends you in his stead? I would know why he cannot keep the oath he spoke life ages ago."

Anayah's stomach clenched although she couldn't quite understand why she should be so nervous.

"Lord Elrond sends his apologies, my Lady, that he had to send me instead of coming himself as he wished to and as his oath bade him do. However, his empathic gifts are working against him, in this case, and draws his strength and will from him when you call out."

There was another short silence after which the being inside the cave answered, this time less formally.

"I had to know for sure, child. Only someone close to Elrond would know of his empathic gift and how my call would have affected him. I accept your pledge of service and consider the oath of an elder elf fulfilled. Now, it would please me much if you could help me get out of here."

Anayah smiled.

"As you wish, my Lady."

She started to carefully remove the stones, dirt and other debris from the entrance, all the while keeping a close eye on the mountainside above her in case it should decide to start sending more "gifts" her way. Finally, she had a small space cleared, just enough so that she could look inside the cave.

A woman, dressed in white, with beautiful long white hair, sat with her back against the far wall of the cave with her knees drawn up and her forehead resting on them. Just from the tension she saw in the woman's body, Anayah could tell that she was in pain and so she talked to the woman as she continued to dig.

"May I ask your name, my Lady?"

The woman didn't move her body or look at Anayah but answered, nonetheless.

"My name is Ederyn."

"May I ask how you came to be sealed inside this cave?"

Ederyn raised her head and looked at Anayah and even from as far away as she was, she saw the woman's midnight blue eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"My mate and I were attacked by a mob of Uruk Hai. Asgorath and I were both partially sedated by a foul potion that the Uruks threw at us and I was wounded. Asgorath told me to change into my human form then he put me in here and sealed the entrance - it was not long until all sounds of fighting ceased and I heard only silence."

The woman began crying once more and nothing Anayah said served to calm her down. She started digging faster, still keeping a watchful eye on the mountainside above her and not noticing that in her haste, she was cutting her hands on the sharp rocks.

A sharp _crack_ from above her and a shifting of the nearby debris caused her to look up, then encouraged her to dig faster, even though her heart told her she was not going to out-dig the oncoming slide. The stones Anayah saw coming at her were large enough to pose a very real physical danger to her and it alarmed her greatly, for she didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

Then something hit her and knocked her to one side and to the ground where she lay with her hands covering her head and trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her by whatever had hit her. When it sounded like the mountain had quit moving, Anayah removed her hands from her head and looked up as well as all around her but saw nothing.

"Ok. All right. Things are getting a little bit scary here."

She involuntarily shivered as she slowly got to her feet and start moving back across the loose stones towards the small entrance she had made. She was just back to where she had been standing before the most recent slide when her self-preservation instincts went into overdrive and she knew, as sure as she knew her own name, that there was someone or something standing directly behind her. The problem was that she really didn't think she wanted to turn around and suddenly find herself face to face with a troll or other foul creature. Chiding herself for such elfling-like thoughts and after taking a deep breath, Anayah turned. Nothing ... there was nothing behind her but darkness, no trees or sky or landscape of any sort ... nothing. Then she looked up ... and up ... and up, and when she did, the darkness moved.

"Oh my ..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence for her attention had been drawn from her precarious stance on the loose stones of the mountainside and when it did she slipped. Then with flailing arms and a very unladylike squeal, she most ungracefully, fell.

Anayah hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes until she felt her descent being stopped as she fell onto something soft - something had come between her and a serious injury. She opened her eyes.

"Again I say ... oh my!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He passed the elf with only a small wave of his undamaged hand and rode on, unaware that the guard had hurriedly written a message and after putting it into the small water-proof pouch on the message bird's leg, had sent it to the sons of his Lord. Even in the darkness he had been able to tell the Lord of Imladris was not well and knew he would need the healing care of his sons as soon as he reached the house.

Even before Hiril had made it half way across the courtyard, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn came running down the steps of the house to meet him. By this time he was weaving in the saddle and Elrond knew that it was only due to his mare's diligent efforts to balance him on her back that he had made it this far. He was glad to see his sons and his home and just as all three reached him; he started sliding off his horse.

TBC


	3. A Family Torn

_

* * *

_

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.  
Lord Byron_

* * *

Chapter 3

A Family Torn

Elrond was only dimly aware that he had made it home and that it was the gentle hands of his three sons that kept him from falling off Hiril's back and onto the hard ground. He knew, without a doubt that he had done his best to convince them that he was fine and could make it to the house under his own power, just as he knew that he had trained his sons well and that they had dutifully ignored him.

His legs did not want to hold him upright and he sank to the ground as Elladan and Elrohir supported him on either side and Aragorn called for a stretcher. His head ached horribly and he almost laughed as he mentally pictured a team of dwarven tunnelers complete with pick-axes and hammers, busily working, trying to dig a tunnel through his head - or at least that was what it felt like.

The stretcher arrived and he felt it was a good thing, for he was having trouble raising his head to look at whoever had been holding him upright and had not been able to. Things began to get hazier and the voices began to get dimmer. He no longer felt the fear or anxiety he had felt earlier when he thought he was going to die alone in the wilderness with only his loyal Hiril as a witness. In fact, he remarked to himself in his own mind, he wasn't upset about anything, although his instincts were telling him that there was something that he had to tell his sons before he took the luxury of passing out altogether.

He never remembered losing his battle for consciousness, for as soon as the stretcher bearers put the first foot across the threshold of his home and the warm, herbal scented air enveloped him, he fell into the dark inviting world of a painless and dreamless sleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The twins and Aragorn were quite upset at the condition their father was in but tabled their concerns for a later time as they gently bathed the elf, saw to his injuries then dressed him in warm, clean sleepwear. It had been a communal decision to keep him in the infirmary until they could be assured that he was not going to worsen, after which they would all take him to his own room.

It was just a few hours later and all three were sitting around his bed, dozing, when Aragorn first noted the change. He was instantly awake, carefully examining his father, noting the decrease in heart rate and respirations and the cold sweat that now drenched his face and hair. He had seen such symptoms before - right before someone stopped breathing and died.

Elladan and Elrohir had both woken when Aragorn had jumped to his feet and both elves were now standing on the other side of the bed with identical looks of terror on their faces. It was not that Aragorn felt any less of the terror that his brothers were feeling, it was just that he had a gift for having a more clinical attitude when treating family members. While some elves might have said that this was because of the Númenorian blood that flowed in his veins, Aragorn would have just shrugged his shoulders and modestly replied that he could do this because he had been trained by the best healer in all of Middle-earth.

It was two hours before Aragorn finally stepped back from the bed, nodding his head in satisfaction as he did. Even though his father was still pale, his respirations and heart rate were once more steady, although still a little weaker than anyone would have wanted.

Now that the crisis was over, the three brothers stepped away from the bed to discuss what might have caused the sudden worsening when the overall condition had been stable for some hours. The concussion, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs, broken ankle and severe bruises were of concern, yes, but there was no logical reason that he should have almost crashed like he did. Finally, Aragorn took each of his brothers by an arm and led them back to the chairs beside their father's bed.

"We have done everything possible to stabilize him, brothers, and now all we can do is wait for him to wake."

The three had been sitting in silence for a time, when Elladan saw that his youngest brother was frowning.

"Estel?"

Aragorn continued to watch his father then adjusted the blanket before answering Elladan.

"I think I finally understand just how Ada feels when he has to sit at someone's bedside, knowing that he has done everything he can for them and wondering with all of his heart - if it has been enough." He reached out and gently touched his father's face. "He's so pale." His voice was almost a whisper.

In an attempt to lighten the mood a bit, Elrohir lightly punched his younger brother in the arm.

"I know for a fact that he has sat beside your bed and Legolas' bed every time the two of you return from an adventure and says the exact same thing and usually follows up with something like, 'Why is my hair not totally grey?'."

The three brothers laughed at the picture, for they could all readily imagine their father doing and saying exactly that.

The three brothers again fell silent and this time it was Elladan who caught his brothers' attention by frowning. Elrohir laid a hand on the eldest twin's shoulder and when Elladan looked at his twin and younger brother, the look in their eyes promised a compassionate ear. He sighed deeply and his eyes misted up as he glanced at his father's still form.

"We almost lost him … and as much as I love the two of you, I don't know if I would be able to bear the sorrow of losing him. Nana's leaving is still like a dagger in the heart to me but to lose Ada, like this … I just don't know if I could stay."

"But we didn't lose him, Elladan, and _that_ is the thought you must now hold on to … not the _what ifs_ or _almosts_."

Elladan looked at Aragorn and when he did, a tear ran down his cheek.

"My head knows that, Estel, but my heart is having its own argument with the logic of all this."

"Have either of you heard anyone say why Anayah was not with him? Did she send a message, attach a message, scribble a message on Hiril's hind end - anything?"

Aragorn and Elladan looked at Elrohir for a moment as both of them realized that there was a missing elf in all of this.

"That's right." The eldest twin replied. "She promised that she would stay with Ada or otherwise he would have waited until Glorfindel or some of the other Imladris warriors could have gone with him."

Elladan got up and began to pace back and forth and even though both his brothers were fully aware that he was building up a full head of steam, they knew it was probably better to let him talk out his feelings rather than let them build up.

"Ada has been having premonitions for some time now that something important was going to happen and even though all three of us talked to him, trying to get him to put this herb-gathering trip off, especially in light of what he was sensing, he would not. He said it was the last chance of the year to gather certain herbs that grow only in Troll Country and he was excited about getting some alone time with Anayah. I wonder if something happened - maybe they had an argument.

He paced some more then began rubbing his temples as he walked as if he was getting a headache which, Aragorn remarked only to himself, considering his brother's state of mind, wouldn't be all that surprising.

"The only reason that the three of us didn't go with him was because Anayah wanted some time alone with Ada and this herb gathering trip was supposed to be just the vacation they both needed. She promised she would stay with him." He whirled on his brothers and both were somewhat unsettled by the force of his anger. "She promised and didn't keep her word ... and now look what happened!"

Elrohir and Aragorn glanced at each other. Though they were both a little upset that Anayah had not kept her promise to stay with her father, they both also knew that no good would be served by jumping to conclusions before they talked to their sister and found out exactly what had happened.

"Elladan, I think the best thing we could do for Ada at the moment is to keep our heads and think rationally about all this. I am just as upset as you are about him getting hurt when there should have been someone with him, but we don't know what happened for sure. For all we know there could be a perfectly logical explanation for all of this."

Elladan strode to the side of the bed and pointed at his father then looked at his youngest brother with tears of anger in his eyes.

"Estel, how could you think there is any logic whatsoever to any of this when we see the end result - our father is lying in this bed, broken and unconscious. What excuse could there be in all of Middle-earth that would have been good enough to justify your sister breaking her word?"

Though Elladan was so angry that he did not even notice he had done something odd, both Elrohir and Aragorn had noticed the slip-of-the-tongue. Elrohir glanced at Aragorn and mentally crossed his fingers for he could see the muscles working in the young man's jaw as he fought for his self-control. Finally, he sighed deeply and replied to his brother's words, calmly and quietly.

"It will do none of us any good to get so angry that we forget the pride of our House and family and start taking cheap shots at each other. I suggest, _brother_," Elrohir flinched at the emphasis his youngest brother put on the last word, "that we remain calm and wait until Anayah gets home or Ada wakes so that we can ask one or the other what happened."

Aragorn took another calming breath and this time when he looked at Elladan, the eldest twin could have sworn that for just one moment, he was standing in the presence of someone who possessed the wisdom of the Sea Kings of old, for such was the force of the young man's gaze. Elladan suddenly found himself without words and after he put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder to acknowledge the wisdom of what he had just said, he walked back to his chair and sat down.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the hours passed, the three sons of Elrond kept their faithful bedside vigil and even when the family's butler, Elurin, came in with a tray laden with sandwiches, fruit and a pot of tea, they had not taken their eyes off their father's still form. Even when he began to run a fever, and Aragorn tended him and changed his bandages and made sure that he was as comfortable as possible, no words were spoken between the three of them. It was sad company that kept the watch over the Lord of Imladris that night.

It was Elladan who finally broke the silence, speaking in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"There could have been no reason more important than seeing to Ada's safety."

Elrohir was immediately on his feet.

"Elladan, it does nobody any good and certainly does not do our nerves any good to hear you going over the same litany again and again. Brother ... please listen to me." He placed both hands on his twin's face and looked deeply into his eyes. "Let it go for the time being."

Elladan jerked away from his twin, his ire again showing in both speech and manners.

"Elrohir, how can you say let it go? To what lengths did the two of us go to when Nana was taken prisoner by the Orcs. Did we just let it go? Did we say that we would wait until we could talk to the Orcs and hear their side of it? No. We did not. We mowed through every Orc we came to and sent them to wherever such hateful and ugly things go - without asking them anything."

Elrohir and Aragorn could both see that their brother was almost trembling in his rage.

"How do we know that leaving Ada alone in a place where he could get hurt or even killed wasn't all a part of Anayah's plan to get back at him for what happened just before we got to Hope with the surviving Hoth refugees? How do we know that she wasn't planning this all along - that she wasn't just waiting for the right opportunity to pay him back for rejecting her that day?"

Aragorn sprang to his feet but before he could open his mouth to say anything, Elrohir got in between the two and pushed them apart. He looked at his youngest brother.

"Just listen to what he has to say, Estel, for it may be that he is speaking the truth. In this I think that I may have to agree with Elladan."

The eldest twin turned away from his brothers and continued his nervous pacing and after a few moments turned back to his brothers.

"I will promise you this, and this is one vow that will _never_ be broken, if I find out that this was a ploy on Anayah's part to get back at our father for what happened, then Valinor, itself, will not be able to shield her from the consequences."

Even Elrohir back up a step, utterly shocked by his brother's words. It was Aragorn, however, who stepped forward to try and calm the angry elf.

"You, Elrohir and Ada have always been there for me, Elladan, and that is not a gift I would ever take lightly. I treasure you, love you and greatly respect you and even now I hear your words and understand your worries and fears for I am worried about father just as much as you are. However, I still urge you to be calm and wait until Anayah returns so you can talk to her about what happened or talk to Ada if he wakes up. But Elladan ..." Aragorn made sure his brother was looking at him before he spoke again. "Brother, please don't make me have to choose between either of you."

A single tear traced its way down the young man's cheek as he turned away from his eldest brother and went back to his chair and sat down.

Elrohir had remained silent during the exchange of words and he was greatly saddened on more than one account. First, their beloved father lay at death's door for a reason or reasons unknown and secondly, those reasons, even though still unvoiced and unproven, were already driving a wedge between them all. But, just as Anayah was Aragorn's sister, so he was Elladan's brother, and come what may, he would stand by his twin's side for even if he was in the wrong, he would eventually need someone he trusted to tell him so.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Imladris warriors rode silently through a ghostly landscape lit only faintly by the moon overhead. Shadows waited for them, behind craggy rocks and behind gnarled pines while whispering wind voices talked among themselves in a language only they could understand - a language particular to the night.

Taking example from Glorfindel and the Thurin Tirith who did not seem to be over-bothered by the voices and shadows, the older and more seasoned warriors ignored these things for they belonged to the night and not to them. Several of the younger warriors, however, began to cast nervous glances here and there to ease their hearts and minds that there was, in fact, no real danger lurking in places they could barely see, even with their superior elvish vision.

They were still within the boundaries of Imladris territory protected by Vilya and were headed for a meadow that was not, and which had previously been a favored place for orcs and the like to camp. To camp in the valley seemed to have been almost a game to the creatures, a taunt to the regular border patrols sent out by Lord Elrond, trying to provoke them into engaging in skirmishes that could very well end up getting someone injured or even killed.

As the contingent of elves approached the valley, they became more alert, for if they found orcs in the valley this night, they _would_ engage them for there had been increasing reports of orcs harassing visiting humans as well as elves. This act could not be allowed to continue.

Glorfindel looked over at the silent Guards. The four were alert, as was to be expected for warriors of the Thurin Tirith Order, eyes never still, but continuously peering everywhere in the darkness, never once losing concentration. The blonde elf had asked the four to come with him on this patrol for they had all been unsettled when Anayah had ridden out with her father to gather herbs, something she had wanted very much to do.

Very seldom did Anayah get to go anywhere without at least two of the Guards being with her and her herb-gathering trip had been a good idea, even if it proved a bit unsettling for her four protectors. She would get the alone time with her father and the four Guards would relearn that the she-elf was perfectly capable of taking care of herself for a day - or so he had thought.

He shook his head ... four mothers ... he had said to himself at the time. Four mothers who would worry about their Charge until she at last walked back through the front doors of the Last Homely House of Elrond Peredhel. None of the four would ever admit to Anayah that they had been nervous about her absence, but Glorfindel could easily see it. He told himself that the trip would do them good, for it would allow them to work off some of their nervous energy in a positive manner - and save everybody else's nerves in the process.

Then Glorfindel brought his mind back to the matter of the orcs. It was a puzzle to everyone why there would be such an increase in their numbers in the area and especially so close to Imladris. The hunting had been good, so that couldn't have been the reason, the weather had been fair, and there had been no political or social events of importance that could have triggered a need for travel by so many of the creatures. He frowned, for his instincts were telling him that something was going on and that fact would worry him until the reason behind the increased sightings could be discovered.

He had just finished sight-checking his warriors when he heard a light tapping - the sound of a gloved finger tapping on a saddle. As he looked to his right, he first saw three of the Guards, Semoro, Súrion and Saeros dropping back to where the other warriors were riding but when he looked at the Thurin Tirith Captain, found that it was he that had been quietly signaling for his attention.

There was only a slight nod of the big elf's head but in that small movement, Glorfindel read volumes. There were orcs about - a great many of the creatures, for that was why the Captain had sent his elves back to mingle with the others. Glorfindel nodded his own head and without seeming obvious, slowly loosened his sword in the scabbard and let his hand rest on the hilt - a signal to his elves who carefully did the same. They all noticed when the night suddenly went silent and prepared themselves for what was to come.

When the horde suddenly exploded from the timber already screaming at the top of their lungs and brandishing their evil scimitars, they were met by arrows as both Súrion and Saeros began to quick fire from the rear of the column. From that vantagepoint, they were assured of a small amount of extra time before they would have to abandon their bows and go to their swords. Many orcs fell but many more followed, jumping over the dead bodies of their fallen comrades without thought as they quickly closed with the elves.

Every warrior knew that when fighting such a large number of the enemy the advantage would be with those on the ground for fighting from horseback limited body movement and the effectiveness of the elvish swords. Taking this into consideration, the entire contingent dismounted and faced the orcs who were soon upon them.

As any good Commander would do, Glorfindel kept a small part of his attention attuned to the elves fighting with him and in so doing was able to help when a warrior found himself in a difficult position. He was proud of his elves for they were courageous - every one of them - and on this night they reaffirmed his faith in them as they hacked and cut their way through the orcs with a fire in their hearts and a determination unmatched.

One of the elves slipped on the blood soaked grass and went down with three orcs on top of him but before Glorfindel could get to his warrior, Captain Rahan was there, grabbing an orc in each hand and dragging them off the elf. He swung the two orcs together so hard that they were instantly killed, then afterwards effortlessly tossed the dead bodies at the others.

When he turned back to the fallen warrior, he was just in time to see the elf shove the dead body of the third orc off of himself. He grabbed the Captain's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet then both elves quickly rejoined the battle. From his position across the field of battle, Glorfindel smiled, for it looked like Captain Rahan was having altogether too much of a good time.

The floor of the small meadow was quickly becoming littered with the bodies of the dead and still they came at the elves out of the timber. Súrion had gone to his long knives and if the situation hadn't been so serious, Glorfindel would have enjoyed just watching him fight. There was a symmetry of motion to the knives that was fascinating to watch, and was almost mesmerizing as each blade, continuously in motion, cut through orc after orc without pause.

Saeros, the quiet and gentle Thurin Tirith, was proving that all gentleness aside, he was more than capable of performing at Thurin Tirith standards when called upon. A master swordsman, on this night he proved to all others just why this was so as he too cut through the enemy with a fire that inspired the other elven warriors around him.

Not one to ever go unnoticed during any battle he participated in, Semoro, almost as big as his older brother, possessed a great natural strength that he used with lethal intent. Seeing several elven warriors being pushed back to the forest by a mass of orcs, he waded into the middle of the group, grabbing the creatures by the collars of their armor and tossing them aside until the elves, finally free of the orcs, moved back towards the others.

Glorfindel nodded with satisfaction, for as battles go, this one was going well. No warriors had died and they were making more than an adequate accounting of themselves against a force whose numbers were three times their own. Then something else caught his attention and he looked up just as a shadow floated over the meadow. He involuntarily shivered for he could sense what it was that flew over their heads without even having to see the evil being.

Then there was a cry, a high pitched shriek that offended the sensitive hearing of the elves, grating on their nerves, nauseating them, and disorienting them. Rather than take advantage of their momentary weakness, the orcs began to draw back, grumbling and complaining as they did so. Finally, after just a few minutes, the small meadow was again empty of any living orc - the battle was finally over.

Glorfindel jumped slightly as Rahan laid a hand on his shoulder. Tearing his eyes away from the retreating shadow in the sky, he turned until he faced the Captain, frowning as he did.

"Now why would the Úlaire be involving themselves in an insignificant battle between orcs and elves?"

Rahan nodded - in complete agreement with Glorfindel's puzzlement.

"Aye, my friend - why? Perhaps another question that should be asked is, why there are this many orcs this close to Imladris?"

The two elves looked over the battlefield where the other elves were going from orc body to orc body, making sure that no orc yet lived. Glorfindel nodded.

"I do believe that is a question that merits serious consideration." He started to walk toward the elves to check for physical injuries or other problems. "I think it would be in our best interests to take this information back to Imladris as quickly as we can, for I fully believe that Lord Elrond should be apprised of our thoughts …" he looked skyward, "and our latest encounter with the Úlaire."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah looked up into the most beautiful and sparkling jade colored eyes that she had ever seen in her life.

"Are you well, Miss Elf? I tried very hard to catch you before you got hurt. I'm sorry if I was too slow."

Anayah realized she was staring at the young dragon with her mouth open and closed it after which she patted the dragon's rather large ... well ... she thought carefully ... hands. She shook her head at her hesitation and vowed to start spending some more time with Sauros and Aurora for there was evidently much she had yet to learn about dragonkind. When she saw the youngling tilt his head and look quizzically at her, she giggled.

"I am so sorry, Master Dragon, for I have been momentarily overcome by your awesome magnificence."

It was the dragon's turn to laugh.

"Aw. You're teasing me!"

Even though it was nighttime, and the dragon was black, she could still tell that he had blushed. She signaled for the dragon to put her back down on the ground and after he had complied, she straightened her tunic then had looked up in the air at him.

"My name is Anayah, Master Dragon. What is yours?"

The young dragon grew silent and looked wistfully off into the distance and not being able to resist the urge, Anayah turned and looked to see what he was looking at.

"Master Dragon? What is your name - or shall Master be your first name from now until forever just as Dragon will be your second name?"

Anayah had expected to get a laugh out of the young dragon and was not expecting him to look so sad. He lowered himself and set his head upon his front feet and gave her the most pitiful look she had ever seen on any being - outside of her brothers, that is. She laid a gentle hand on his nose.

"What have I said to distress you, young sir?"

He looked at her, his great eye suddenly looking dull and sad, totally devoid of its previous sparkle.

"I have no name, although my guardians, Lady Ederyn and Lord Asgorath call me 'young one' all the time."

His voice lowered until it was almost a whisper - well, as close as a huge dragon could come to a whisper, that is.

"I know 'young one' isn't really a name, but I think they just forgot to name me for they are very, very old, so I didn't say anything."

Anayah did her best not to laugh outright and offend her new friend. Instead, she came up with what she considered to be a brilliant idea.

"I can fully understand how you feel, for almost everybody I know calls me by that name as well. You wouldn't know that I had any other name at all. I know ... what if I were to give you your first name?"

The young dragon suddenly raised his head and Anayah was almost knocked over as his head was suddenly jerked away from her hand. The young dragon's eyes were sparkling with excitement, but when he suddenly remembered just how small she was, he once more lowered his head until their eyes could meet.

"That would be wonderful, Miss Elf. You are very nice and I am glad that you are my friend."

Anayah kissed his nose then straightened.

"Then let us do it."

She put a hand on the dragon's nose and raised the other hand toward the heavens.

"With the majesty of Ilúvatar and with the Valar, themselves, as witnesses, I give to you the name, Bellas, which means strength, and it will be to this name that you will answer until the end of all things."

After the little ceremony was over, Anayah turned to Bellas and pointed to his eyes.

"Your eyes are almost the same color as mine. Does that mean you are my brother?"

The dragon's entire body shook with laughter.

Finally, after they had shared a few more moments of laughter and Anayah felt that young Bellas was more comfortable with her, she asked him to put her back where she had originally been so that she could continue to dig Ederyn out of the cave.

In the few short minutes that Anayah and Bellas had been getting acquainted, the weather had worsened and the previously gentle rain had turned into a dangerous storm, heavy rains together with thunder and lightning. She tried to ignore the weather and kept on digging, every once in awhile wiping the rain out of her eyes on one or the other of her forearms.

Finally, enough space had been cleared so that Bellas could grab an extremely large rock and pull it away.

"Well done, Bellas." Anayah said as she turned and patted the beaming dragon on the nose.

Bellas told Anayah that he had tried to free Lady Ederyn but he couldn't get his claws to grab onto anything because he was just too big and clumsy and he didn't want to accidentally hurt Ederyn so he had quit trying. Anayah reassured him that she was sure that he had done his very best and that was all that anybody could have asked for.

The young dragon continued to look at Anayah as she turned away from him and began to enter the cave. Never before had a stranger ever treated him with such kindness and respect. Both his Guardians always did, but there was something different about it when such praise came from someone who barely knew him. It was at that exact moment that a certain young dragon became the friend of a certain young she-elf, a friendship that would exist until the end of all things.

Just before she stepped inside the cave, Anayah asked Bellas to go and get acquainted with Elias and help him watch for Orcs, Uruks or anything else of the nasty variety. She grew solemn when she also asked him to watch the sky for fell beasts.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was not tall by anybody's standards yet she had to duck her head as she entered the cave. Thankfully, the small cavern, itself, was a little larger once she was inside. As she walked to where Ederyn was sitting, she kept looking at the walls and the roof of the cave, listening continuously for any signs or sounds of instability.

She was not at all comfortable in caves and now fully understood Legolas' aversion to them. There was something about this one in particular that really made her nervous and she shuddered, thinking of the Lady being trapped inside of it without fresh air or water. When she finally saw the almost luminescent form sitting against the far wall, Anayah quickened her steps until she was beside the being. Dropping to her knees, she felt for a pulse and did a quick visual check for injuries.

Her first priority would be to bring her to a more alert state, for the woman was sitting listlessly while holding her hand over a bleeding wound in her side. Taking the cap off her water flask, then gently raising the woman's chin, she held the flask to her lips until the woman was finally able to take a few small sips.

Ederyn didn't protest as Anayah raised her hand and looked at the gash the woman's hands had been covering, then shook her head in sympathy for what Ederyn had been forced to endure. She had turned aside and was reaching for her healer's kit when she felt a hand on her forearm, and when Anayah looked back, had met the midnight blue eyes of the Lady in White.

"Please."

The first word was only a pained whisper and Anayah smoothed the beautiful white hair off her face as an encouragement to continue.

"Please, what, my Lady?"

"You must take me outside quickly, child, for I feel myself losing control. I have endured much since I was put here by my mate but now, with the prospect of freedom that is now at hand, I feel my control slipping away from me."

Though she was puzzled by Lady Ederyn's cryptic words, she also understood that the time for questions and explanations would come later. She turned toward the cave entrance to call for Bellas so that he could lift them both from the cave to the ground below, a much faster and less painful mode of travel than trying to climb down. Anayah jumped then put a hand over her madly beating heart as she came face to face with a great jade eye.

"Bellas, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Bellas chuckled.

"I'm very sorry about that, Miss Anayah. I'll try to make a little noise next time so that I don't scare you again."

Anayah just smiled and shook her head, then with Lady Ederyn leaning heavily on her, slowly made her way to the entrance and to the short trip to the forest floor beneath them.

They arrived just in time for the Lady to sigh and lose consciousness. Anayah asked no questions when Bellas gently moved her out of the way for why he did such a thing was soon made evident to her.

She had been present on more than one occasion when Sauros had transformed into his human form, but was not at all prepared for what was happening before her at that moment. Ederyn's white dress gracefully and seamlessly became part of her dragon form, her hair became the graceful horns that ran along her back to her tail with the one golden streak becoming the golden horn in the middle of her head. Though she didn't see the talons appear, they were just there, then the beautiful head elongated and gained mass with the same grace as did the rest of her. It was seamless, it was flawless and it was truly amazing.Anayah was sure that if she had turned her head for even a small moment, that she would probably have missed the transformation altogether.

When asked about it later, Anayah would be hard pressed to describe the transformation, for every moment and movement was indescribable in its simplicity and beauty. The dragon just _was_.

Anayah did allow herself an "Anayah moment," just before she stepped back towards the dragon to care for her wound. Looking at the beautiful creature laying unconscious before her, she shook her head.

"Oh for the love of ..." She began. "I know I tell everybody that I'm the Queen of Stealth but how," she looked over her head to where Bellas was watching everything intently, "and I mean this in a good way, but how in the name of all the Valar am I supposed to hide an extremely large, luminescent, pearl dragon in the dark? Hmmmm?"

TBC


	4. Broken Hearts

_

* * *

_

_Reason guides but a small part of man,  
and the rest obeys feeling, true or false,  
and passion, good or bad.  
Joseph Roux_

* * *

Chapter 4

Broken Hearts

Taur-na-fuin, or Mirkwood, was a realm united by hard times and also by the love of the elves who lived there, not only for their beloved home but also for their King. Thranduil, son of Oropher, had ruled Mirkwood since his father had been slain in the War of the Last Alliance, and since that time, his entire life and reign, _was_ his people and their realm.

Thranduil had been sitting in an afternoon council session when he first heard the cry and although he had been somewhat unnerved at the time, he had been able to maintain his royal facade of calm through a discipline developed and carefully honed over the millennia of his rule. Though he managed to keep his attention on the elf who stood in front of him and carefully listened to what was being said, inside, Thranduil was more nervous than he had been since the last time Legolas and Aragorn had disappeared while on a noble adventure.

Apprehension, sadness, grief, or any other kind of excessive shows of emotion were not considered to be "Kingly qualities" and had always been discouraged, for they indicated weakness, and that was not something that inspired faith. However, at that particular moment, inwardly at least, Thranduil was not only feeling some of those emotions, but his stomach seemed to be making up new and inventive ways of making him nauseous.

The cry he had heard, while not audible to the elves sitting in the council chamber, was clearly heard in his mind with its intentions well understood. It was the summons ... a call from one of the Old Ones ... a call to those who had long ago sworn to go to the dragons' aid if and whenever there was a need.

That he should go to the dragons' aid was not something he had to think about, but the ordering of his kingdom while he was gone _was_ something he had to consider. Thranduil knew that he would have a small amount of time, for the cry seemed to come from far away and if he was correct, Elrond would be the elf closest to the source and would be the first elf to respond.

Thranduil had to make a conscious effort to control the shaking of his hands as he dismissed the council meeting then told his closest councilors that he would meet with them one hour after dinner. That time frame left him plenty of time to not only calm himself but to think closely about just how he wanted to proceed.

He thought he had made it safely to his sitting room without anybody noticing his physical and emotional discomfort and had just sat down in a comfortable chair when their was a tentative knock on his door. His first reaction was to ignore the knock but he knew who it was that stood on the other side of the door and knew that there was no way he _could_ ignore it.

Though Tilion, now the most junior member of his personal guard, no longer tripped over his own feet, he had developed another extremely annoying habit - perception. He smiled and shook his head. The young elf had the most uncanny knack for knowing when he was unsettled and needed intervention, whether his liege desired it or not.

"You may enter, Tilion."

The door opened and the young elf entered but before he could open his mouth to speak, there was another knock on the door. As Tilion opened it, the palace healer, Master Ausir, entered.

"I beg your forgiveness, my Lord, but I asked Master Ausir to bring you a glass of his best restorative." The elf shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he searched for the right words. "It seemed ..." he began thoughtfully, "... that the afternoon council meeting had run a little long and it was my thought that a glass of restorative might be refreshing."

Master Ausir stood still and silent, looking at his King until Thranduil and finished off the small glass then with a respectful nod, turned and silently left the room.

He took a deep breath and relaxed as the restorative warmed him from head to toe, then just as Tilion turned to leave, Thranduil stopped him.

"I thank you for your discretion,Tilion, and wish for you would stay a moment if you would."

The elf turned and bowed and when Thranduil motioned to a chair, he sat. The King then spent the next few moments gathering his thoughts.

"Tilion, I want you to take a contingent of warriors and go find my son. Legolas is somewhere to the north of the palace on a hunting trip and shouldn't be that hard to find. Tell him that I am well but that I need him to abandon what he is doing and return home with all haste for there is an urgent matter that needs his attention."

Tilion rose to leave but the King raised his hand.

"One moment, please. You are to only gather those elves you can trust then tell them that not a word of what they see or hear must ever be divulged to another."

Tilion rose to his feet and after receiving a travel blessing, hurried from the room to do his Lord's will.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After the door to his sitting room had closed and he was finally by himself, Thranduil took his hands out of the sleeves of his royal robes and sat them in his lap. Restorative or no, they still shook at the thought of what needed to be done. The responsibility of the vow was always passed from father to heir, in private and always just before the elder elf sailed into the west or passed away to the Halls of Mandos. He clearly remembered the night that his father had passed it on to him. The next morning they had left to join other elves and men and the rest was history. For not the first time, he wished his father was still alive for now was one of the rare times when he missed the elf as well as his wise council.X

Though he had never personally met one of the Old Ones as had his father, the thought of being in the presence of a being that had physically been touched by Eru Ilúvatar, left him weak in the knees. While his thoughts had occasionally touched on the subject of the oath over the millennia, the fact that the time had now come to fulfill that oath left him with a measure of sadness. He knew that there were only two of the great dragons left on Middle-earth and though there were still some dragons that had not flown to Valinor, it would not be the same. These two had a direct connection to the divine and when they were gone - so would be that special touch.

He spent the afternoon and early evening briefing his councilors as much as he could on how he wanted matters handled in Mirkwood while he was away and by the time Legolas at last knocked on his door in the dark of night, he was almost fully prepared.

In the time it took for Thranduil to order his son a hot meal and tea from the kitchen, the two had caught up on details of the hunt as well as other more mundane matters. Finally, however, the subject could be put off no longer. He looked at his son for a few moments before he began to speak.

"Legolas, I must first tell you that what is said between us in this room, must remain in this room and even though you might not fully understand what I tell you, you must follow the commands of your King without question. I am sending you to Imladris as an emissary of the Royal House of Mirkwood."

When it appeared that Legolas was about to say something, Thranduil held up his hand, signaling for silence.

"Please wait until I have finished telling you what I must. This will be a mission of the utmost delicacy and secrecy and you will leave Mirkwood with many questions. I must caution you though, to keep your thoughts and questions to yourself.

Unfortunately, owing to the nature of what is happening, I can give you few details but will ask you to trust me as all will be made plain in due course. When you get to Imladris, pledge the aid of Mirkwood's warriors to Lord Elrond to use as he sees fit.

Take Tilion and Gelmir as representatives of my personal guards, but after that, your choice of warriors will be your own. What you do will reflect greatly on the honor of the royal house so be diligent in carrying out my instructions and conduct yourself accordingly.

When you arrive in Imladris, you are to immediately seek out Lord Elrond before you do anything else and inform him that I will be traveling to Imladris with all haste as soon as my affairs are put in order and arrangements are fully made with my advisors for the running of Mirkwood. Your warriors will ride with you under the grand banner of the royal house. These are my wishes as King of the realm of Mirkwood and I ask you now, Prince Legolas, do you fully understand my instructions?"

It was not often that his father spoke to him so formally, especially in private. Legolas knew that something of import was happening and whether it was ancestral foresight or not, he was sure that before the end they would all be changed for the rest of their immortal lives.

"I understand your wishes and will carry them out as you have set forth, my Lord."

Having observed the formalities, Legolas then pulled his chair closer to his father.

"What is going on, Adar? Why all this secrecy? Can you not even give me a small explanation?"

Thranduil laid his hand on Legolas' cheek.

"I am constrained by oath, Legolas, and can tell you no more than I have. All will be explained and made clear when you arrive in Imladris and speak with Lord Elrond."

He gently pushed his son away from him.

"Now go and prepare, my son, for you must leave as soon as you have made yourself ready."

No more than two hours later, Legolas and 20 elves received their travel blessing then left the courtyard of the Mirkwood Palace at a gallop. With a final sigh, Thranduil turned and reentered his home to make his own preparations for travel.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though the 10 rangers and their Captain were all sitting around the small camp fire, talking and quietly laughing, there was not one among them who was not fully aware of the twig that had snapped some distance away as a deer stepped on it on its way to a nearby stream for water. They were aware of the owl that was sitting over their heads in a tree just as they were aware of the pair of foxes that had just caught a mouse on their nightly hunt.

They were young, but they were still Rangers who knew full well the dangers that existed in the wild and that death could come swiftly to those whose attention wavered. Of course the knowledge that if they had not noticed the deer, the owl, the foxes and even the mouse, that Captain Greyfell would have given them the dreaded and horribly boring midnight watch for the next fortnight, was a significant factor as well.

They had a great respect for their Captain even if they didn't always understand his solitary habits, something he still preferred even after having spent some time among them. Even though the young Rangers he was responsible for knew this and gave him the personal space that was so important to him, they still knew without question that he would be accessible to them anytime and anywhere.

They had all sensed a certain restlessness or unease about him that day and always being ready to follow his lead and example, they had expanded their own awareness. On more than one occasion that evening, they had seen him gazing off into the distance as if he was listening to something, and because of that fact, they kept themselves at a heightened state of readiness, ready to act or react at a moments notice and without question.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As Greyfell sat staring off into the darkness, he began to notice things that were not as they should have been. The night music, the songs of owls, foxes, bears and even the tiny cricket bug, were intermittent and oftentimes absent altogether and this was something that usually only occurred when there was danger nearby. The Captain frowned as he tried to put the puzzle together. Something was going on in the wild, in the dark, something that had all the wild creatures off stride and uneasy, and if they were off stride then he wanted to know why.

Earlier that evening he thought he had heard something far off towards the Misty Mountains although he came to think that perhaps "sensed" something would have been a more appropriate term. It was puzzling and he knew that in an area where knowledge oftentimes kept one alive, it would be to the advantage of both he and his Rangers to find out what was going on.

Then he sensed something else.

"Down." He called out quietly.

All 10 of his Rangers instantly disappeared with the last two quickly smothering their fire before they too, disappeared into the nearby underbrush. As they peered out from where they had hidden themselves, they saw what their Captain had sensed. Overhead, a great winged creature flew, on its way North to an unknown destination and even though the Dúnedain were far removed from their elvish lineage, the mere sight of the evil beast and he who rode it made them break out in a cold sweat. Finally, the creature was gone and the Rangers once more stepped into the small clearing and waited for their Captain's instructions.

"Break camp. We head out immediately for Imladris."

Within a very short time, they were ready to travel and soon the small clearing looked barren, as if no feet had ever stepped upon its grass.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though a great distance away from the origin of the call, Galadriel heard it as clearly as if she had been standing at the foot of the great dragon, and the sensation, when it came to her was so powerful that it caused her to stagger backwards where she was caught and steadied by the strong arms of her husband.

"What is it?" Celeborn asked quietly. "Is it the summons?"

Galadriel turned to her Lord with tear filled eyes.

"I feel its pain and turmoil, husband, although what frightens me the most is that only one dragon has called, the female - and I fear that something may have happened to the male."

Taking her husband's arm for support, Galadriel and Celeborn walked towards their flet.

"I must talk to Elrond, but in the meantime, if you would, kindly make preparations to ride to Imladris."

Celeborn turned away to order the affairs of Lothlórien while Galadriel entered their hall and quietly closed the door behind her.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Celeborn spoke with Haldir and told him to prepare provisions and an armed escort and said that they would ride out before another hour had passed. Haldir nodded and turned away and Celeborn went to find Galadriel. His beautiful wife met him at the door of the hall.

"I have sent word to Gwaihir and Gandalf, husband, but when I tried to reach Elrond, all I saw was darkness. I do not know what this could mean, but do not get a good feeling about it. In any case, the situation may already be dire and therefore, we must make all haste in our travels."

Celeborn nodded his head as he quickly gathered a few belongings together for the trip.

"I agree that we must make haste and have already asked Captain Haldir to have an escort ready to ride within the hour."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah ran her hand gently over Ederyn's beautiful white hide, ever mindful of the gaping wound that lay almost on her underbelly. Having thoroughly cleaned the large gash, removing bits of debris and soil from it then packing it with athelas, she then had applied pressure until it had quit bleeding. She sighed, knowing that a _lot_ more thread and herbs would be needed to treat a wound that size than she had brought with her. She was used to treating humans and elves but never carried the supplies necessary to treat a being the size of Ederyn.

It was plain that a trip home was needed to gather the necessary supplies. She sighed again, for therein lay the problem, for her partners were swift, but Shakir would not be able to carry back what she needed and Elias, although extremely fast ... was not _that_ fast.

She jumped when a shadow fell over her and after chiding herself for not paying closer attention, turned to face the young dragon.

"Bellas, I need to return to my home for medicine and supplies to treat Lady Ederyn's injury. I need to make haste but although I love Elias and Shakir dearly, they would not be able to help me complete my task in a timely fashion. Would it be possible for you to fly me to my home?"

The young dragon pulled himself erect and answered her proudly.

"I would be honored to fly you to your home, Miss Elf. Do you want to go now?"

The eagerness of the young dragon almost made her laugh but after carefully schooling her expression, Anayah patted his shoulder.

"No, Bellas, we cannot leave until Ederyn regains consciousness for I don't want her to wake up and find herself alone and vulnerable, thinking that we have forsaken her. As soon as she wakes up, I will explain what I must do and then we will leave."

Bellas nodded his head.

"As you wish, Miss Elf. I will be ready to leave at any time."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It wasn't long until Ederyn began to stir. Her beautiful midnight blue eyes slowly opened then blinked several times as they fought to focus on their surroundings. Ederyn raised her head and turned it to where Bellas, Anayah and Elias were watching her intently.

"I apologize for my weakness, Lady Anayah, however, in case this occurrence happens again, you will understand it, for without consciousness, my control over my human form does not exist."

Anayah bowed slightly.

"I understand, Lady Ederyn. Please call me Anayah."

"As you wish." Her eyes sparkled a moment.

Anayah checked the dragon's wound then walked to her head.

"Lady Ederyn, I do not have enough healing supplies with me to give your wound the treatment it needs and so must return to my home. Is there any chance that you can change into your human form so you can ride Bellas to Imladris?"

Ederyn's head raised in surprise and turned to where the young dragon was standing.

"Bellas?"

Bellas blushed and lowered his eyes and Anayah walked to him and laid a hand on his shoulder encouragingly.

"Yes, my Lady, with the Valar and the majesty of Ilúvatar as witnesses, I gave him the name Bellas. I believe the name suits him - don't you?" She winked at the Pearl Dragon.

Ederyn smiled.

"What a wonderful name, youngling. You and I will talk about this later, for I believe both Lord Asgorath and myself were remiss in our duties as your guardians for not naming you ourselves and therefore owe you an apology."

"I didn't mind, Lady Ederyn. You and Lord Asgorath had many things to do so I wasn't too sad about it."

Anayah patted his shoulder once more before returning her attention to Ederyn.

"Getting back to my original question, my Lady, do you think you could change into your human form and ride Bellas to Imladris?"

Ederyn shook her great head.

"Alas, Anayah, I don't think that would be a wise thing to try, for if we are a great distance from the ground and I lose consciousness, I could seriously hurt or kill both you and young Bellas."

Anayah was trying to think of alternatives.

"Well, could you possibly change into your human form and hide in the cave?"

"The same principle applies, young one. If I lose consciousness, I lose control and the transformation in such a small space would kill me."

"Oh." Anayah said in a small voice. "I can see your point. My apologies."

Anayah was silent for a time as she tried to come up with another idea. She was staring off into the distance while she thought and finally, not being able to resist the urge, young Bellas also looked off into the distance to try and see what Anayah was looking at.

"What are you looking at, Miss Elf?"

Anayah finally realized what she was doing and burst out laughing.

"I thought the same thing earlier when you were gazing off into the distance, Bellas. My apologies."

She turned back to Ederyn after calling Elias to her side.

"The only plan I can come up with, my Lady, is for you to change into your human form and hide yourself in the forest. My companions - and partners - Elias," she patted the stallion's head and he dipped his head in a bow, "and Shakir, my fighting falcon, will protect you. I will leave my night cloak with you so you can hide your luminescence. My friends will protect you with their lives just as I would and you can believe me when I say that the two of them are both formidable in battle."

"I believe I will accept this idea, Anayah, for it seems to be the best of the alternatives. I will do my best to remain in my human form and wear your cloak until you return."

Having agreed on the plan, Anayah retrieved her night cloak from her saddle, turned back to Ederyn, and was surprised to see the woman standing where moments before a wounded dragon had lain. Her surprise was only momentary, however, and she quickly walked to the woman and helped her put on the cloak.

Elias walked up to the two and nuzzled the Lady's neck encouragingly which caused Ederyn to laugh.

"I believe that I will be in good hands, Anayah, and will be well protected."

There was a sound of a bird fanning his wings and when the two females looked up into the tree, saw Shakir sitting on the branch and watching the proceedings closely.

"What a magnificent creature." Ederyn said.

_As long as you don't eat me we will get along fine._

Anayah clamped her hand over her mouth and looked at Ederyn with wide eyes. The Lady laughed until the act caused her to pull on the wound in her side after which she stopped although her eyes still sparkled.

"My most humble apologies, Lady Ederyn. Shakir is usually not so forward in his manners."

Ederyn raised her hand.

"But he has never before had a dragon as a Charge. I fully understand his feelings." She looked up at the falcon. "Master Shakir, I promise that you will be safe, for on my honor as a dragon, I assure you that we do not eat our allies, no matter how desperate the situation."

Having been sufficiently reassured, the falcon ruffled his feathers then settled himself on the branch.

"Then if all is well, young Bellas and I must be off."

Anayah bowed then turned toward Bellas. The young dragon dipped his shoulder and wing then Anayah nimbly ran up the wing and settled herself on his shoulders where she could hold on to his spine ridges. With a final nod to Ederyn who was standing with one hand on the shoulder of the stallion, she patted the dragon's neck, his signal to take off.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had ridden the Great Eagles on many occasions, but that experience did not adequately prepare her for her first experience of riding on a dragon. She felt Bellas sink into a crouch and when he leapt upward, it was at the same time that his wings made their first powerful downward sweep. It almost felt as if someone had boxed her ears, for the sound together with the air pressure was almost uncomfortable although she knew that she would eventually get used to the sensation.

_Are you well, Miss Elf?_

She was surprised, for until that moment she had not known that Bellas could communicate telepathically. Anayah nodded her head for it was a completely logical and efficient method of communication under the circumstances, for she doubted that even dragons would be able to hear each other while flying.

_I am fine, Bellas. Thank you for your concern._ She thought back at the dragon.

She "felt" Bellas smile in response. Anayah wiped the tears off her face that the wind had produced and managed a look around at the magnificent view. Though it was still dark, from up high, the land was still visible, with beautiful shades of browns and greys indicating the Misty Mountains and the surrounding terrain. Far off in the distance, she could see the curvature of Arda and a slight lightening on the horizon to indicate that dawn would be approaching in some far off land.

All too soon her first ride on dragonback was over as far below her she saw the lights of her home. She patted the dragon's neck and when he turned his head, she pointed down, and after giving a slight nod, he began to circle until finally, with little effort, gently landed. He again dipped his shoulder and wing and without hesitating, Anayah climbed down then walked to the head of the dragon.

"Gosh, Bellas," she said while rubbing her seat end, "I'm so cold that I think my butt almost got stuck to your back."

She had already talked to Bellas about the need for secrecy and so when the dragon laughed, it was quietly. Anayah affectionately patted his hide.

"Remember what I told you about hiding, my friend." She turned to leave. "I will return as soon as I can."

"I will be very quiet and won't let anybody hear me or see me."

She motioned for the dragon to lower his head and when he did, kissed his nose, chuckling softly to herself when she once more saw him blush, then after one final wave goodbye, turned away and started to jog towards her house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn were still keeping faithful watch over their father as he lay unconscious in the infirmary. Though his condition had not worsened since the time shortly after his arrival, neither had he shown any improvement nor any signs that he was waking, something none of them could explain.

Their vigil was interrupted when they heard Anayah's voice out in the Common Room. Elladan was immediately on his feet and headed to the door when Aragorn put a hand on his brother's arm.

"Listen to what she has to say, Elladan. Please."

The eldest twin looked at his youngest brother for a moment, then with a sigh and a nod of his head, he turned and left the room.

When the three brothers reached the Common Room, Anayah was standing and talking to Elurin. Hearing her brothers approaching, she turned to them and smiled then looked behind them, expecting to see her father coming toward her as well. She knew something was wrong when she saw the look on her oldest brother's face.

"Where have you been?"

She was momentarily taken aback by her brother's tone and looked around her, thinking that he was perhaps speaking to Elurin or somebody else, but since Elurin was nowhere to be seen, she reasoned that Elladan was speaking to her.

"And hello to you as well, brother. And yes, I am fine and the trip went well, thank you for asking."

She frowned when Elladan didn't respond right away.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer, Anayah."

Anayah had no idea what her brother was talking about but neither did she give ground before his anger.

"And I expect you to speak to me in a civil manner, Elladan. What is your problem?"

Without changing his tone, Elladan stopped in front of her.

"I want to know where you were and what you had to do that was so important that you felt you didn't have to stay with Ada. Why didn't you stay with him like you promised you would, Anayah?"

"I'm sorry, Elladan, but I am not at liberty to explain myself. Why do you ask? Did something happen?" She was getting a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Ada was severely injured on his way home and now lies in an unnatural sleep - and all because you left him! If you would have stayed with him this would not have happened. Now I want a truthful answer from you! Why did you leave him? What could have been so important that you had to break your promise to stay with him and protect him?"

Elladan advanced on Anayah and she involuntarily took two steps backward, speechless for the moment, for to hear that her father had been injured on his way back to Imladris was a great shock to her. Both Elrohir and Aragorn watched the proceedings anxiously, noting that the two were staying within striking distance of each other.

"Elladan, how badly was Ada hurt? I must go see him."

When she started to step around Elladan, he put his hands on her arms, stopping her progress but when he saw the expression in her eyes, immediately released her.

"You still haven't answered my question, Anayah. Are you going to tell us why you lied to us or do you intend to keep that knowledge all to yourself."

Elladan was once more letting his anger build and wasn't even aware that he was also losing his tenuous grip on reason and logic at the same time. He looked at his sister with narrowed eyes.

"You planned this all along, didn't you, Anayah?"

"Elladan, I really don't know what you are talking about but I do wish for you to calm yourself so that you can speak to me in a civil fashion. I'm not understanding what exactly you are trying to accuse me of."

The eldest twin reached up and shoved Anayah backwards.

"You just did this to get back at Ada for what happened that day on the way to Hope when you thought he had rejected you, didn't you? That is so cruel, but now that I think about it, it's what we should have expected from you all along. The first time someone hurts your feelings or doesn't give you what you want then you immediately start planning how you are going to get revenge. I really wish that you _had_ left that day because if you had, my father would not now be laying unconscious in the infirmary."

He took another step forward and shoved Anayah back another step. Aragorn took a step forward but Elrohir placed a hand on his arm.

"Let them try to settle this, Estel."

With tears of hurt in her eyes, Anayah finally spoke up.

"You act like you think I planned all this Elladan, but I can truthfully tell you that I did not. It breaks my heart that Ada was injured on his way home, but such was not my intention when we parted."

Elladan continued to yell at Anayah.

"If it was not your intention then tell me where you have been or what could have been more important to you than keeping your promise and staying with Ada! Tell me, Anayah!"

"I am not one of your house servants, Elladan, and I would appreciate it if you would not yell at me. I cannot tell you where I have been or what I have been doing and ask that you believe me and let it go at that for the moment. Please."

"I can't let this go - not with Ada laying in that room broken and unconscious." He pointed towards the infirmary. "If you will not tell me where you have been or why you broke your oath and left Ada then I have no choice but to believe that your intentions in the matter were less than honorable."

"Brother, please believe me when I say that all will soon be made clear. However, I have taken a vow of secrecy which I cannot break."

Elladan was livid.

"Anayah, your vows mean nothing in this house any more - that has been made abundantly clear to me. And as far as me being your brother ... I have a sister - _one_ sister, who lives in Lórien, and she has more intelligence, grace and dignity in one of her beautiful fingers than you could ever dream of having in your entire life. You do not belong in this house and you do not belong in this family so why don't you go find somewhere else to live where people don't care if you lie to them or not? Just go!"

He gave Anayah a final shove and when she took a step backward in an attempt to keep her balance, her heel caught on her back pack, causing her to fall heavily into a nearby wall. There was an audible crack when her shoulder impacted the wall although that was not the only injury. When she finally caught her balance she felt something warm trickling down the side of her face and when she put her hand to her head then looked at her hand, saw that it was bloody.

The accident served one positive purpose - it cooled the tension down somewhat. Elladan reached for Anayah.

"Anayah, I'm sorry."

Anayah picked up her back pack and turned toward her room, staggering sideways as she did.

"I'm sure that you are sorry, Elladan."

She took a couple of unsteady steps towards her room and paused, then without turning and looking at her three brothers, spoke again.

"Please tell Ada that I love him and that I am working on the problem."

She resumed walking towards her room and had to take another two steps sideways to keep her balance but when Aragorn reached for her to help steady her, she shrugged his hand off her arm.

"Don't worry, Elladan, for I wouldn't dream of nauseating you further by my presence - I will leave as soon as I pack my belongings."

As she walked away, both Elrohir and Aragorn looked at Elladan, but all the elder twin did was turn on his heel and walk away.

When Elrohir looked at Aragorn, his heart almost broke, for the young man was standing and staring at the ground with tears streaming down his cheeks while quietly crying. Immediately he wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

"Everything will work itself out, Estel. It might take time, but eventually things will be put right."

The two then turned and followed after Elladan.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As soon as she got to her room, Anayah started grabbing things and haphazardly shoving them into a spare equipment bag. Then she pulled the same things out and started replacing them with her weapons. Then the finality of the situation hit home and she sank down to the bed and started to cry but quickly forced herself to regain control of her emotions for it would serve no purpose just to sit and cry. There were two dragons, a horse and a falcon that were waiting for her and who needed her and she could not let them down. Besides that fact, she now had a headache from Mordor and sitting still only made it feel worse.

She knew that no matter the fact that all could have been set straight if she had just told her brothers what was going on, the oath she had given her father prevented her from doing so. He had told her that she must protect the knowledge of the existence of the Old Ones, even at the expense of her own life, and at that particular moment, it quite honestly felt like she had, in fact, just died.

She would miss the only place she had ever been content ... at least until tonight. Anayah looked around her room one last time, blew out the final glow globe then turned and left the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was so deep in her thoughts that she jumped when Elurin stepped out of the kitchen and directly into her path. Her alarm was only momentary as the old elf wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and walked her into the kitchen. Sitting her in a comfortable chair, he put a soothing cup of tea into her hands then began to assemble some basic healing supplies, glancing at Anayah as he worked.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Anayah had to sit quietly for a few moments and work hard to keep her emotions under control, for at the moment she felt like crying like an elfling. Seeing Elurin, who was almost like a grandfather to her, was not a task she had wanted to take on before she left, for she loved the old elf dearly and almost couldn't bear having to say goodbye to him. But here it was - down to it at last and the final act of leaving couldn't be avoided. She looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see tears in them.

"I'm sorry, Elurin, but I can't stay. Elladan made it abundantly clear that I am no longer welcome in this house or in this family."

There was a spark of ire in the elf's eyes.

"The last time I checked, young one, this was the house and realm of Lord Elrond and not Lord Elladan."

He started to clean the cut on her head in preparation for stitching it and when he saw Anayah looking at him quizically, he just smiled.

"I couldn't have worked for your father for as long as I have without picking up some healing skills. Now sit still before I take a stitch in your ear!"

The cut on her head only took seven stitches and it was no time at all before Elurin was putting his healing supplies away. He then sat down at the table with her and took her hand in his, then sat for a moment, gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

"I know that your feelings have been horribly hurt, Anayah, and nothing I can say can make that hurt go away. Something is going on with your oldest brother and although I don't know what it is, I get this feeling that things will work themselves out - you just have to have a little faith and patience."

There were tears streaming down her face that she couldn't seem to stop.

"Like the faith and patience Elladan just showed for me? Elurin, I just don't think I can stand to hear it one more time. I try so hard to be understanding and forgiving and tolerant, but this time ... well, I just don't know if I can forgive what was said."

Elurin patted her hands encouragingly but let her talk.

"What Elladan said had to come from somewhere and if those feelings are truly in his heart then it will only be a matter of time before something else happens and he will say the same things again, and I don't want to be around when that happens. I am extremely upset to hear that Ada was injured on his way home and I would even be willing to brave Elladan's ire if my being by Ada's ... Lord Elrond's side ... would help him wake, but the truth is, I cannot stay."

Elurin interrupted.

"Child, I know the sacrifice you are making and it breaks my heart to see this happen to someone so honorable. But that is the nature of sacrifice, my young friend, and no matter how painful, it is what is being required of you now. Would it help you to know that I know what you are doing and why you couldn't defend yourself?"

Anayah looked sharply at the elf who just smiled back at her.

"I am an elder elf, child. I know about the oath just as I know why you went to the dragon's aid in your father's stead and why you couldn't defend yourself with your brother."

When Anayah started to sob he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Don't leave me child. If nobody will stand by your side in your defense, then allow an old elf to do so. I could not bear to be parted from one I think of as my own granddaughter."

Anayah stepped back from the old elf then laid a hand on his cheek while with the other one she wiped his tears away.

"I can't stay, Elurin. Though you are more dear to me than my own immortal grace, I cannot stay, for the ill feelings would touch your spirit as they have mine and I could not bear to see you hurt. I must go."

The butler caught the hand that was on his cheek and after he kissed it, placed it on his heart.

"Promise me something, Anayah."

"If I can."

"Promise me that you will not leave before your father wakes up and can talk to you. There will be difficult days ahead and your obligations in the present matter will not be complete until he releases you, for he gave you the task and it is only he that can release you."

She smiled through her tears.

"You're trying to force me to do this aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

Anayah sighed then wrapped her arms around the butler and hugged him tightly.

"Only for you will I do this, Elurin."

She stepped back from her friend and picked up her pack and weapons bag. Elurin promptly took the largest bag out of her hands.

"I think it would be safe to leave this here since you will at least be back to talk to your father." He winked at her.

"I intend to try and persuade the dragon to come back here to Imladris so she can be taken care of in a manner that befits her. Until then, you can keep my weapons."

She turned to leave then had a thought and turned back.

"Please tell my Guards that I love everyone of them and will miss them horribly."

"I will. Anayah?"

She looked at Elurin.

"Things will work themselves out - I just know they will." The old elf said quietly.

Without speaking, the two elves, one ancient and one no more than a youngling herself, touched foreheads and stayed that way for a few moments, each taking what comfort they could from the other. But finally it was time and without another look or another word, Anayah turned around and walked away.

TBC


	5. Guilt

* * *

_Conflict: The war existing between the senses  
and reason.  
Blaise Pascal_

* * *

Chapter 5

Guilt

It wasn't too long after Anayah left that the time for a late evening meal came and the three sons of Elrond sat themselves down at the dining table and waited for Elurin to begin serving the food. However, along with the roasted boar and fresh green salad, the old butler served something else - he also served a healthy portion of his own opinion.

Elurin was too old to slam dishes down on the table and he had too much class to resort to the stomping of feet or tongue-lashings. No, those things he would not do, he would leave that task to Lord Elrond when next he was able. His way of letting the young ones know that he was displeased was much worse than anything that might happen to them in their immediate future - his way was to say nothing - complete silence.

As he placed each course of the meal on the table, he did so with all his normal grace and dignity, but without saying a single word to the three, nor favoring them with a glance or a glare. When any of the three young ones would ask him a question or try and begin a conversation, Elurin would answer in an extremely polite manner, although he would not volunteer any conversation further than what was required to answer the elf that had spoken to him.

Elladan, Elrohir and even Aragorn had expected the old elf to say something about what had happened earlier, to voice his opinion or objections. That he did not was just as hurtful to them as would have been a lecture - the suspense was just as effective.

It was difficult for both the twins and Aragorn to meet the elf's eyes during their meal, especially when Elurin pointedly laid out a place setting of dinnerware at the place where Anayah always sat during a meal. The message of such an action was clear and the twins and Aragorn got the message - there would always be a place at the table - and in the house - for Anayah.

Elurin had always enjoyed dinner conversations, for there was something about talking at the table that had intrigued him. Psychologically, it could be said that when beings were eating, they were allowing themselves to be vulnerable and when this was so were less likely to hide natural feelings and more open to show what their hearts held. Conversation during a meal was an act of faith - a ritual - that had been passed down through time. When sharing a meal there was an unspoken vow that one party would not eat the other party during the course of the meal.

It was an unspoken tradition that Elurin, though in service to the family, could sit down and share his meals with them. On this night, however, he did not and this was proving hurtful to the three as well, for they enjoyed the humor and wisdom that was so much a natural part of the old elf. He had served their family for millennia and the entire household both respected and loved the elf and to have him displeased with them was not a pleasant experience.

It was Aragorn who finally started the only decent conversation of the evening, talking about going hunting again in the near future to replenish the meat supply as it was in dire need of attention. He said that this time he would stay with his father while the twins left to hunt. The conversation was animated and without strain for about five minutes until it again went round and ended up where it had begun, on the topic of their father's state of well-being. The silence that resulted was truly sad.

Finally, as the head of the house while his father was ill, Elladan looked at Elurin who was setting the main course of the meal on the table.

"Elurin, we would all enjoy your company during dinner tonight. Why don't you sit down and eat with us?" The eldest did his best to smile at the elf.

For his part, Elurin turned to the twins and Aragorn and bowed politely.

"My thanks to you for your kind invitation, my Lord. However, I must decline to accept your offer for I have other pressing concerns that require my attention at this time. Perhaps some another time would be better."

With another polite bow, the butler then turned and went back into the kitchen.

Elladan's face flushed, for he knew full well the real reason why Elurin had declined to eat with them. His own misunderstood feelings of remorse, sadness, guilt and anger were fast pushing him to his emotional limits for he no more understood the reasons for his own emotional turmoil than anybody else in the house did. He longed for his father's counsel and without another word, rose from the table and angrily walked away.

Elrohir and Aragorn both gave exasperated sighs and pushed their plates away from them, all appetites for the meal gone, as was their angry brother. Aragorn gave a small cry of exasperation and Elrohir put his hands over his eyes and shook his head for they were both becoming greatly confused by what was happening - to everyone involved.

They knew what was physically wrong with their father but didn't know why he wouldn't wake and they also knew that Anayah and Elurin had talked before she left but didn't know what about. The butler, honest to a fault, was holding Anayah's secret close to his heart and wouldn't share that secret with them even though it would have eased the tensions the three of them were feeling. This also they didn't understand although if Elurin believed Anayah's explanation then they decided that they would accept it at face value and believe her explanation as well.

Elrohir and Aragorn knew that if Elurin was in Anayah's confidence then the information she had shared with them was honorable and therefore there was a reasonable explanation for everything that had happened. By that same argument, Anayah would have been telling the truth, although the two of them didn't know what that truth was. They both looked at each other and shook their heads, for their own emotional arguments were confusing them.

Elrohir could tell that Aragorn was emotionally torn up over what was going on although he hadn't a clue on what to say to the young man that would be of comfort. Aragorn could tell that Elrohir was emotionally torn over Elladan's illogical behavior and _he_ didn't know what to say to ease either Elrohir's pain or Elladan's. It was a tangled web of confusion that had ensnared those who lived in the House of Elrond.

Finally, the two decided to go find Elladan and see if they could get him to talk to them so they pushed themselves away from the table then left the dining room. From the shadows just beyond the kitchen doorway where he had been discretely watching the two, Elurin just shook his head. There was a lot of healing needed in this family and he hoped his Lord woke soon, for his perceptive touch was sorely needed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"El?"

Elrohir spoke softly to his twin. He and Aragorn had looked throughout the house and had finally found Elladan standing on the balcony of the family's sitting room, silently gazing at the stars. Though he turned when Elrohir had called out to him, he just gave a faint smile and went back to observing the stars.

"I don't know about Elrohir, brother, but I am going to stay right where I am until you speak to us. Elrohir may be immortal, but I am not, and even though I am one of the Dúnedain, and only have about 200 and some years left to live, I think it might be wise to speak to us before I die." He was not put off by his brother's continued silence. "Speak to us Elladan," he said gently, "for neither of us are going anywhere until you do."

Elladan gave a sarcastic snort and continued to look at the stars overhead as well as at his father's garden.

_I need you, Ada._ He thought to himself.

Elladan knew that both of his brothers could be as stubborn as himself, especially his aggravating youngest brother. Aragorn was the most intelligent human that he knew, especially when it came to bothering his brothers and as much as Elladan hated to admit it, had more emotional stamina than he did at times. If Aragorn said he wasn't going anywhere until he talked to them, then that is exactly what he would do. Elladan sighed.

"My heart is telling me to think one way, but every time I open my mouth to say something, what comes out is far from what I wanted to say. I am exasperated by this but don't know how to make anything easier for anybody. Neither of you can fully understand how I feel about hurting Anayah and just because it was an accident is no excuse. I wish I could talk to her and tell her all this but I may have driven her away with my undisciplined thoughts and actions. I missed the feminine touch in our home after Arwen moved to Lórien and after Anayah came to live with us my heart felt better than it had in a very long time. That is, it did feel better up until Ada came home to us in the condition he was in. If Anayah had only stayed with him like she said she would then she could have helped him and could have seen to his injuries before they got so bad that he almost died."

When Elladan turned his sorrowful gaze to his brothers, they saw that his eyes were filled with tears.

"I gave her a chance to explain herself, which is more than I should have done, and still she refused to tell us what happened that caused she and our father to separate. If she is so determined to leave then that is her choice - who am I to stand in her way?"

The eldest twin then turned and left the sitting room and two shocked brothers in his wake.

Elladan's inner turmoil was increasing for it had happened once again. He had wanted, in every way, to act like the Lord he was supposed to be, but once more, when he had opened his mouth the only thing that had come out was garbage.

_What is wrong with me?_ He screamed inside his mind.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elladan went back to the infirmary to sit with his father and when he entered the room, the apprentice healer that had been sitting with the unconscious elf rose and after bowing his head in respect, left the room. The distraught twin sat beside the bed and looked lovingly down at his father then after pulling the blanket a little higher then smoothing it down, leaned over and kissed the elf on the forehead. Taking one of his hands, he kissed it lightly then held it to his heart.

"Ada, what am I supposed to do?"

Elladan continued to sit beside his father's bed, holding his hand and staring out the window, noting that the gloomy rain suited what his heart was feeling, perfectly.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Bellas touch down lightly and gracefully on the exact spot he had taken off from some hours before. Anayah smiled, for she had noticed that though Bellas was on the edge of maturity and did not have the mastery over his world that most mature dragons did, he was still graceful in the air. She had a feeling that when the young dragon finally reached his full emotional and physical growth that he would be an impressive warrior and that _his_ particular gift, or one of them at least, would be in his ability to fly.

Looking over her head, she greeted Shakir who gave her a welcoming call then did aerial loops and rolls to demonstrate just how glad he was to see her once more with them. Anayah signaled him to land so that he could give her his report - and so that she could "slip" him a treat that she always kept in the pocket of her tunic for just such an occasion.

Both Shakir and Elias reported that there had been no problems or encounters in their immediate vicinity while she had been away although Shakir told her that he had seen some orcs far off in the distance but felt they posed no threat. Ederyn was once more unconscious and as Anayah began to tend her wound, Elias talked to her.

_You are troubled._

"How astute of you to notice."

There was silence and realizing how she had sounded, she turned and for a moment rested her aching forehead against that of the stallion.

"My apologies, Elias. You did not deserve such a curt answer."

Anayah "felt" the stallion smile at her in her mind.

_Your sorrow concerns me and I wish to know how I can be of comfort to you._

She smiled as she worked.

"You are a comfort to me, Elias, just by being here and being who you are. Over the years since we have been together, the one constant in my life that I could count on to be there under any circumstance, good or bad, was you. Such loyalty and dedication has not gone unnoticed, my friend - it never has and never will. You have been my friend even when others have turned their backs."

She turned and kissed the stallion's nose then went back to her work, explaining to him what had happened when she had gone home.

_But you do not lack for friends of your own kind, Anayah. You have your Guards and you have blood kin in young Estel._

"And I can't believe that Elladan would be so callous in both words and actions that he would hurt Estel like he did." She shook her head angrily at the remembrance. "Elladan knew how confused and hurt Estel would be by the whole event yet he still acted as if Estel's feelings were of no consequence. If my brother had reason to speak to me in that fashion, he should have taken me into the sitting room, Ada's office - anywhere where he could have privately yelled at me. He should _never_ have done it in front of Estel and Elrohir!"

_Lord Elladan will feel foolish when he finds out how wrong he was and it will be at that time when he will need **your** strength the most. Your brother didn't really mean what he said or did, young one, and while that fact will not lessen the hurt or make it any easier to bear, I have every confidence that everything will eventually be put right._

"I know you are right, Elias, and I thank you for your wise counsel in this."

Anayah suddenly noticed that it had quit raining for as she worked to clean and sew Ederyn's wound she had quit having to wipe the rain out of her eyes. When she looked up from her work, she saw that Bellas had thoughtfully extended one of his wings over her head to shield her from the rain. Anayah smiled.

"I do have friends, don't I?"

"Indeed you do."

The voice was quiet and pain ridden, but it was there and a joy to hear. Anayah smiled as she turned her head to meet the midnight blue gaze of the Pearl Dragon.

"Lady Ederyn, you grace us with your presence once again."

Ederyn blinked as she looked closely at the sad young she-elf.

"I grieve for you, young Lady, yet I have to agree with Master Elias, for everything will be put right in the end. True love between brother and sister cannot be destroyed but will be stronger for this trial."

Anayah was almost finished sewing the gash in Ederyn's side when her eyes saw something disturbing. It was a shadow on the otherwise flawless surface of the dragon's wing. She had Ederyn extend her right wing a bit and when the dragon had complied and Anayah ran her hand gently over the finger bone, noted the heat and swelling.

"Ederyn, you have a broken finger bone in your right wing."

The dragon swung her head around to look.

"I can set the bone and stabilize it, but you will not be able to fly for some time. I greatly apologize for not finding this sooner."

Ederyn dragon-smiled.

"Well, Anayah, it wasn't like you didn't have anything else on your mind."

It didn't take but a few moments to set the bone after which Anayah carefully folded the great wing to the dragon's side with the admonishment to keep it as still as possible. Because of the size of the wing, there was no way that it could be bound and it would be entirely up to the dragon to hold it as tightly to her side as she could.

Finally, Anayah stepped back from the dragon. She had done everything that she could.

"Ederyn, I think it would be in your best interests if I took you back to Imladris so that Sauros could oversee your care, for he knows more about caring for the injuries of dragons than I do - for obvious reasons - as does my father who has experience in that area as well. Between my brothers, Ada and Sauros, they could care for you as you ought to be taken care of. I am not talking just about your injuries but about lodging and food as well, until you recover." She patted Ederyn's shoulder. "You deserve a finer bed that the wet leaves of a forest floor."

"You would come with us, Miss Elf?"

Anayah looked into the innocent eyes of the young dragon then turned away and burst into tears. She felt a comforting arm go around her shoulders as Ederyn gently turned her and drew her head to her shoulder then let the she-elf cry out her despair and grief.

"You have just lost your confidence, Anayah. Be strong and never give way to the wrongs of this life." She hugged her fiercely. "As you are my champion in my troubles, young one, in this, let me be yours."

Ederyn pushed Anayah away from her and wiped the tears off her cheeks then kissed her forehead.

"We females have to stick together, do we not?"

Anayah smiled at her then turned to her right to where Bellas had lowered his head.

"Why are you no longer welcomed in your home, Miss Elf?"

"Because I wouldn't tell them why I had not been with my father when he got hurt."

She could tell that Bellas was thinking carefully about this. After a bit he again looked at her.

"But why?"

"Because I came to Ederyn's aid in place of my father and as part of his vow, I promised to keep my mission a secret from everybody, even at the expense of my own life."

"But why would you do that?"

Anayah smiled at her friend. He was just like a young elfling whose curiosity was just developing - so many questions and so little time to ask them all in. She caressed his head and kissed the end of his nose.

"You and I are more alike than anyone realizes, Bellas, for we are both young and fighting for acceptance in a world that oftentimes confuses us. But just because we are both young does not mean that our mental faculties or abilities are deficient. Would that more of our kind could understand that."

She could tell that Bellas was thinking deeply about what she had just said.

"But why would your family not believe that you were just doing what your Ada asked?"

This time it was Ederyn who walked up to Bellas and laid her unbroken arm on his shoulder.

"A long time ago, Bellas, after all the problems between dragonkind and the other races living in Middle-earth, the eldest and wisest of the elves took a vow that they would reveal to no being that two of Ilúvatar's original dragons still existed in Middle-earth. This vow also included the dragons who were born here. In a time of great need, such as this one, however, an elder elf may share this knowledge with whomever he chooses, as long as it is strictly for the benefit of the dragon. The being the elder elf shares his knowledge with becomes the champion of the dragons and is held to the same oath of secrecy, as is the elder elf. They may tell nobody what they know - even if it is at the expense of their life. Anayah's father cannot tell his sons what is going on and defend Anayah in the process because he is unconscious."

Both Ederyn and Anayah could tell that Bellas was thinking deeply. He then looked at the two with a frown of puzzlement on his dragon-face.

"But why is he unconsciousness?"

'BELLAS!" The two females said in unison.

Bellas blushed then quickly apologized for asking so many questions but explained that he really did want to know and understand everything. Anayah had this momentary vision in her head of a dragon loremaster.

Then the young dragon asked a question that had been on his mind for some time and which Ederyn had been hoping would never be asked.

"Nanna Ederyn, if the existence of you and Ada Asgorath is supposed to be kept a secret, then why did Zoraht betray you?"

Although she remained silent, Anayah felt her heart plummet to her feet. She said nothing but stood with one hand on Ederyn's shoulder in support, for she sensed that this was a sensitive issue with Ederyn. After some moments of silence, Anayah decided to say something to put the Pearl Dragon at ease.

"Lady Ederyn, if now is not the right time, I will understand as I am sure Bellas would as well."

Ederyn shook her head sadly.

"No, Anayah, Bellas has a right to know - he is old enough - and as our champion, you have a right to know as well."

She let Anayah help her sit with her back against Bellas then she sat down as well. Bellas slightly extended one of his wings to provide the two females with shelter from the cold rain that continued to fall. Finally, Ederyn was as comfortable as was possible under the circumstances and began telling the tale.

"Zoraht has been the dragon version of the champion of Lord Asgorath and myself for millennia, but because of his position, he was never allowed to seek a mate and was required to be with us all the time."

Ederyn almost seemed to lose herself in her thoughts then shook her head and continued with her tale.

"It was the fall of Númenor all over again, for Zoraht envied us our position and the favor of Ilúvatar, wanting it for himself as well. He couldn't understand why, after he had spent his whole life sacrificing his happiness and contentment for us, that he wouldn't be allowed to go to Dragonhome when we left."

The Pearl Dragon was silent for a time as she gathered her thoughts and her courage to relive what had happened.

"At first we noted that he would spend long hours just staring off into the south as if he was listening to something. After the fact, Lord Asgorath and myself realized that he had probably been listening to the honey coated lies of the Witch King. Then one day - he was just gone - and until we began our journey, we never heard from Zoraht again. As the orcs were trying to subdue us after we had both been stunned by their sleep potion, we heard them talking about Zoraht and it was then that we realized that he had probably lost his mind and was now capable of almost anything."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elladan was still sitting at the bedside of his father, holding his hand and gently caressing his head while talking to him with the softest of whispers. There was a great soul-wrenching sadness about the young elf for he felt almost as lost as he had right after his mother had left them and sailed into the west. He felt helpless and hopeless. A tear made its way down his cheek and he reached up with one hand and angrily brushed it away, vowing that he would stay strong for his father.

"Ada, I am so terribly sorry that you got hurt."

He looked away from his father and toward the window of the infirmary, almost as if he couldn't meet his fathers eyes and admit what he had done - even though his father's eyes were closed in an unnatural sleep.

"I said some terrible and hateful things to Anayah and took out all my anger and bad feelings on her and I am afraid that her feelings and spirit were horribly bruised by my actions when they shouldn't have been. But I think, just between you and I, that I am feeling guilty for not being there with you myself."

He smiled then, for he could almost picture his father sitting in front of him, lecturing him about misplaced guilt.

"I have felt extremely unsettled as of late and though I can't explain what is making me feel this way, I know the feeling is at least partially responsible for my erratic and "unlordly" behavior. Ada, if I had just gone with you instead of going hunting with Elrohir and Aragorn then maybe none of this would have happened. I know this sounds really selfish of me and is probably the conduct of an elfling, but I need you, Ada, and want you to come back to us. Please."

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound from the front of the house. The doors came open then there were the sounds of many voices followed soon after by Elurin's voice as he welcomed Glorfindel and the four Thurin Tirith back home. Elladan closed his eyes and muttered to himself.

"My life is officially over."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After three of the Thurin Tirith had dropped their weapons bags off in the barracks, they hurried back to the dining room to join Rahan and Glorfindel for a hot bowl of stew and a cup of tea. As the three entered the room, they got in on the last part of the conversation in which Elurin was telling the two elves of the problems that had occurred between Anayah and Elladan.

Though he didn't say anything, Súrion could tell just by Rahan's body language that he was upset by what had happened and when Elurin had finished telling of the events, Rahan sat back in his chair and sighed deeply.

"There is no moon out this night so we will have to wait until either the weather breaks or daylight comes before we can go after Anayah."

The Silvan Guard was not the only perceptive elf sitting at the table that night. Elurin could also tell that the big Captain was upset about what had happened but when he finally caught Súrion's eye, all the Guard did was shrug his shoulders. Elurin nodded for indeed, they would all have to take it one step at a time. He had every confidence, as did the others, that Captain Rahan would know the correct course of action to take in the matter.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After everyone had finished their hastily consumed meal, they all walked to the infirmary to see how Lord Elrond was doing. They walked soundlessly, deep in their own individual thoughts, unsettled by the knowledge that something had happened to Anayah in a place where she was supposed to feel safe. There was more than a little misplaced guilt among the Guards caused by the knowledge that they had not been there to protect her from getting either emotionally or physically hurt.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the six elves walked into the room, they found Elrohir and Aragorn sleeping soundly in chairs around the bed while Elladan was holding his father's hand.

"Sleeping is about the only time these three look or even act innocent!"

Rahan could tell by the old butler's comment and tone of voice that he was just as displeased with what had happened as were he and his Guards.

It didn't take long for the sleeping sons to note that the infirmary was rapidly filling up with some extremely large elves. Both Aragorn and Elrohir quickly woke, blinked rapidly to clear their blurry eyes, then sat up straighter in their chairs, adjusting their clothing and smoothing down their hair like children who have done something bad and are just going before an adult to try and explain themselves. Although Rahan noticed their nervousness, he said nothing for he also sensed that there was something else going on and until he knew what that was he would continue to say nothing.

Elladan quickly gave everyone an update on his father's condition, again expressing his and everyone else's concern that they could find no reason for the Lord's continued state of unconsciousness. Everyone in the room, his own brothers included, could tell that he was extremely nervous, especially around the Guards.

As Glorfindel talked to Aragorn and Elrohir about what was being done for their father, Elladan sought out Captain Rahan.

"Captain Rahan?"

"Yes, Lord Elladan."

"Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Rahan gave the young elf his full and most polite attention.

"How may I assist you?"

Elladan proceeded to tell Rahan that he and Anayah had had an argument and that she was planning to leave Imladris. He told the Captain everything, that he had pushed her and she had fallen into the wall and cut her head open as well as the frame of mind she had been in when she had left. The twin also told Rahan that if Anayah had only explained herself then things might not have progressed as they had.

"I am not trying to make excuses for my conduct, Captain Rahan, but it would have helped the tension of the situation if she had just explained what had happened."

"And since she didn't you felt it was within your right to punish her?"

Rahan just shook his head then after sighing deeply, sadly turned and walked away without another word on the matter. In that small act came the greatest and worst punishment that Elladan could have received for what he had done - again, it was silence that hurt the most.

Elladan had been expecting Rahan to be angry with him and perhaps yell at him or give a strong lecture, but to have the Captain walk away after a single quietly spoken sentence hurt far worse than a physical blow or a barrage of words. He felt worse than the time his father had caught him trying to sneak out of the kitchen with a pastry in each hand just a short time before dinner.

Rahan walked to where Elurin and Glorfindel were talking to his elves and Elrohir and Aragorn.

"Lord Glorfindel, if you will excuse my elves and myself for the evening, we must be up at first light to go after Anayah. In the meantime, however, if you have need of us then please just let us know.

As the Thurin Tirith were leaving the infirmary, Elladan caught Rahan's attention one last time.

"Captain, when you find Anayah, please tell her that I am sorry for what happened and we can talk about it when she gets back - I will even let her hit me if she wants to."

Rahan just nodded his head in acknowledgement before he left the room leaving behind him, a young elf who was more confused than when the elves had first arrived.

Glorfindel had noticed the exchange of words, if that is what it could have been called, between Rahan and Elladan. He walked up to the eldest twin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I do not think Captain Rahan was particularly pleased with you."

"Then why are you not lecturing me? I'm sure you can think of many things to say although I doubt very much that they could be worse than what I have been saying to myself."

Glorfindel just smiled at Elladan and shook his head.

"There will be time for talking at a more appropriate time." He turned to the other two sons. "I want all of you to go to your own beds and take rest. For this night, at least, I will keep the watch over your father."

Elrohir and Aragorn began walking towards the door although Elladan hung back, looking as if he wanted to stay.

"Go, young elf." He said quietly.

Without another word of argument, Elladan hung his head and walked slowly from the room.

TBC


	6. Alternative Plans

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter but real life has intruded on me. I lost a dear friend recently, who died of emphysema and heart problems at the tender age of 59. Plus another friend in the building where I live died this past Monday.

_

* * *

_

_Friendship is the allay of our sorrows, the ease of our passions,  
the discharge of our oppressions, the sanctuary to our calamities,  
the counselor of our doubts, the clarity of our minds.  
Jeremy Taylor_

_

* * *

_Chapter 6 

Alternative Plans

The deer froze in his tracks, his head turning toward the tree line as he listened and watched for any further sign of danger. He had heard them, he had smelled them, but he could not, however, find them. Ever so cautiously, he once more began to walk forward his head turning this way and that, ever vigilant and ready to run at a moment's notice. There was a snapping sound as something or someone stepped on a small twig, a sound that only one such as he would have heard. It was enough, to force him into flight for he had not lived as long as he had by ignoring such things. There was somebody in the shadows but he wasn't curious enough to wait and see if they meant him harm or not and with two great bounding leaps he reached the cover of the surrounding trees and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

"Took you long enough." Halbarad whispered under his breath.

Yes, the Ranger had purposely stepped on the twig to drive the animal into cover for if he had not, he and the Rangers under his command may as well have stood in the open, jumped up and down, waved their arms and screamed out their names. There were others about that although not actively searching for them would have seen the big buck looking at them and would soon after have discovered their hiding place. The Rangers were employing stealth with the greatest possible care; for they wanted to reach Imladris intact and engaging any or all of the many groups of orcs or Uruk Hai that they had been passing in their travels could have lead to unnecessary injuries and even death.

_Besides_, Halbarad thought to himself, _the purpose of stealth is to hide yourself so that doesn't happen._

He gave the hand signal to the rest of his concealed rangers and they moved forward, for all intents and purposes looking like the shadows of the trees themselves.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Far to the south of where Halbarad and his Rangers were making their way towards the elven haven of Imladris, traveled another group of Rangers. These Rangers even though much younger than those under the command of Halbarad, still traveled with as much skill as did their older counterparts. They too, had been passing many different groups of orcs and Uruk Hai, a fact that was puzzling to all of them.

Earlier, Greyfell had called for a short rest and after his Rangers had gathered around him he had asked them for thoughts or input on the strange happenings. Though none of the young Rangers had said anything, they were proud of the fact that their Captain had asked them for their thoughts on the present puzzle. In the past, their elders had just ignored any idea or thought they had offered when problem solving and it was this fact that had triggered their rebellious natures and which in turn, had led to much dissention within their individual families. But then the Captain had entered their lives and had taken them under his wing – so to speak - and soon after hadchanged their thoughts as well as their attitudes, for he was the first adult that had shown them respect not only for what they knew but for what they could do as well.

A young Ranger by the name of Sarn had suggested that the different groups, while looking like they were traveling in a haphazard fashion, were in fact searching in a preplanned grid pattern. When Greyfell had asked him to explain further, the young man had dropped to one knee and while the others had gathered around him had started to make drawings in the soil with a stick. When he had finished his drawing, even the others could clearly see that there did seem to be a pattern to the searching.

Greyfell nodded his head.

"Good work, Sarn. However, I have noticed one thing that you have failed to factor into your observances. Why are the Úlaire involved and what are these groups searching for that is so important that the Nine would concern themselves?"

"It couldn't be …" Another young Ranger began.

"No." Greyfell answered emphatically. "Don't even think that."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Soron?"

"Sir, I have noticed you staring off into the North … almost as if you were listening to something. You always share your thoughts and observances with us although in this case, you have not, although maybe if you did we could use both your knowledge and our own to understand this present puzzle a bit better?"

Greyfell chuckled.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

When he saw the young Dúnadan blush and drop his eyes, he continued.

"Soron, don't do that."

"Don't do what, Sir?"

"Don't be embarrassed about asking a question, especially when asking that question may lead to knowledge that could save our lives or answer questions that concern our mission."

"I will work on that, sir."

"See that you do." He said as he put an encouraging hand on the young man's shoulder. Greyfell look around him at the eager young faces.

"Master Soron asked a good question and I apologize for not sharing my thoughts with you before this, although I promise that will be something that _I_ will have to work on." He smiled at the young man. "To answer your question, I have sensed a certain unrest to the North that I cannot explain and even though this unrest may be connected to the present dilemma, I feel that it originates from a benign source – someone or something not connected to the Nazgûl or to Sauron."

"Sir, don't you think that this might mean someone needs help, and isn't that what we are all about – helping beings who need help? Captain Greyfell, I think I speak for the others when I say that we trust your instincts so if you think that we should investigate this then lead on, sir, for we will be right behind you."

Greyfell looked at them for a moment.

"I am proud of every one of you."

Without another word, he walked off and although he didn't see it, every Ranger walking behind him did so with a little more bounce in their step.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the group traveled north, they began to encounter more and more groups of the enemy and though they were able to evade them easily, they correctly deduced that their luck was due more to the fact that the orcs and Uruks were not actively seeking them. The further north they traveled, the more difficult it was becoming to avoid the different groups they encountered. After an incident where an Uruk had passed not more than five feet from the hiding place of one of the Rangers, they had all agreed to adjust their course and although they still traveled north, their path was further away from the Misty Mountains which seemed to be what was holding the interest of the searching enemy. All of them were getting the feeling that they needed to keep moving for the further they traveled, the greater was the sense of impending danger.

It was approaching dusk when suddenly every single Ranger froze, for they had all suddenly felt like someone had just grabbed their hearts with their bare hands and had squeezed – hard. Then they heard the sound of hoof beats and a high pitched cry that pierced their minds and grated painfully on their nerves – a Nazgûl was bearing down on their position. They all dove for cover using anything at their disposal, rocks, trees, bushes … anything that would hide them. One young Ranger was too far away from anything to hide behind or even under, and everyone knew that the evil creature would be able to see him before another few moments had passed.

Greyfell left the cover of the tree he was hiding behind and sprinted toward the frightened young man. He tackled the young Ranger and took him to the ground then drew his own cloak over both of them then prayed to the Valar that the Nazgûl coming toward them wouldn't look down. As the thing passed them, Greyfell felt as one of the hooves touched the ground no more than a few inches from his head. He and the Ranger he had saved stayed where they were for a few more moments after the Wraith had passed before they came out of concealment. After rising to their feet and after he had checked the young Ranger for injuries, he nodded.

"Never let yourself get too far away from cover."

Without another word, he walked away from the young man and continued northward and even though he said no more on the matter, the young man had gotten the message and vowed that he wouldn't let the same thing happen ever again.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Another day was drawing to a close and even though Ederyn seemed to be regaining her physical strength, her heart and spirit were another matter entirely. The Pearl Dragon had quit speaking and was now laying, in dragon form, with her head pointing north. Anayah knew she was not only fading, but fading fast, for already her beautiful mother-of-pearl color had dulled and her hide no longer shone as if it was reflecting the light around it.

Bellas had been hunting for her and even Shakir had brought her a fat, tasty rabbit, and even though Ederyn had eaten, she had immediately laid her head down on her front feet and after sighing deeply, had closed her eyes. Anayah's own head was throbbing and she was standing with her forehead resting against the shoulder of her stallion when she heard Bellas approaching. Turning, she walked to the young dragon and after he had lowered his head, she had put her arms as far around his nose that they would go and hugged him, for he seemed to need reassuring as well.

"What's going on, Bellas?" She asked quietly.

"Nanna Ederyn is missing her mate." He answered quietly and sadly.

Nodding her head in understanding and after kissing Bellas on the end of his nose Anayah picked a tin of healing salve out of her healer's kit and approached the grieving dragon and began applying it to Ederyn's wound. She knew that even though the great dragon's eyes were closed that she wasn't sleeping, but when the silence continued, Anayah decided to force the issue.

"Talk to me, my Lady."

There was a big sigh, then Ederyn began her story, all the while never taking her eyes off the north, where she knew her beloved was being kept captive.

"Asgorath and I met among the stars and it was while we were both bathing in the light of a star newly born that we first confessed our love to each other. When our Lord, gave us the task of watching over Arda and had given us his blessing, we left for the new world, full of enthusiasm for our task and our love for each other. We felt so blessed that the Great Mystery trusted us with his newest creation and we vowed that we would guard it and tend it as well as we were able.

We took on the added task of watching over the young ones who had been born after our arrival and were teaching them Ilúvatar's will and the legends and history of the first dragons as well as their own history. Asgorath and I always took great joy in being around the young ones, for their energy and joy in life kept us both young."

Ederyn fell silent and after a few moments had passed, Anayah encouraged the dragon to continue.

"Lady Ederyn?"

A great, dragon tear fell from Ederyn's midnight blue eye.

"I will miss teaching the young ones although a part of me will be glad for a little rest."

The two were interrupted when Bellas rose tall on his hind legs and smelled the air.

"I smell orcs."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Even as she buckled on her sword, Anayah looked at her Charges anxiously.

"Ederyn, I want you to change into your human form and hide in the forest."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned to Bellas.

"Bellas, fly to the top of the mountain." When it looked like Bellas was about to speak, she laid a hand on his nose. "I know that you could handle the orcs because you are such a strong, large dragon and your great courage more than matches your size, but I do not want you to get hurt. You do understand, don't you?"

She frowned as she saw the black dragon blush and lower his eyes.

"What have I said that distressed you, Bellas?" Anayah laid a comforting hand on his nose.

"I am embarrassed, Miss Elf, because I have never killed anything other than food before. I would be willing to learn though." He raised his eyes hopefully.

Anayah realized at that moment that she had unknowingly been expecting too much of the young dragon and made a mental note to herself to remember this in the future and not inadvertently put any demands on Bellas that he was not ready for.

"How about if you fly to the top of the mountain and keep watch so that no other orcs can sneak up on us – and watch the skies as well. Can I trust you with this extremely important duty?"

Bellas drew himself up proudly.

"I will do my best, Miss Elf."

Saying no more, Bellas crouched low then leaped into the air, the first downsweep of his wings lifting his body and taking it toward the mountain bluff above them. Anayah spit dirt out of her mouth and wiped mud off her face.

"I think we will have to work on that take-off." She muttered to herself.

As she turned back to Ederyn she also told herself to remember to ask Ederyn, at a better time, what plans she and her mate had in mind for Bellas for after they left.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time that Anayah had walked back to Ederyn, the dragon was standing beside Elias in her human form. Quickly, she put her black night cloak on the woman then instructed her to hide in the forest with Elias.

"He will protect you." She said just before the two turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah drew Guruthos and twirled him in both hands. She winced as she twirled the sword in her left hand – there was something painfully wrong with her left shoulder, the shoulder, she reminded herself, that had hit the wall during her argument with Elladan. She shrugged for there was no time to check it out now, for even as she set her feet and switched the sword to her right hand, she could hear the voices of the orcs as they came at her.

There were only five orcs in this bunch but even though their numbers were few, Anayah knew that it would be in everybody's best interest if she did not underestimate them. Instead of mindlessly rushing at her, the five formed a circle around where she stood then slowly started closing in.

_Well this is something new and interesting._ She thought to herself.

"No mind." She said softly. "Don't mind the weather. Don't mind the surroundings. Don't mind the sword. Don't mind the stench – no mind."

Briefly she remembered something that Rahan had taught her shortly after they had met and she had started training with the Thurin Tirith. Already an extremely skilled warrior, she knew she could become better if the Captain would be willing to teach her, and he was willing as were the other three Guards willing to share their skills with her. Rahan had told her that the No-mind philosophy was basically one aim with no distractions, the mind would not stop with one thing but would function when needed in a way appropriate to its use. No-mind was completely oblivious to the hand that wielded the sword and no thoughts or judgments remained when fighting.

Now as she stood in the middle of the ring of orcs and they advanced on her from all directions, she closed her eyes, centered herself, and waited. The orcs drew nearer, wondering all the while why she was not moving or coming at them but just stood there with her eyes closed. Then, one of the orcs behind her attacked and was completely surprised when his sword did not meet flesh but met a sword in whose ebony blade could be seen the flames of a fire.

Seeing that the attack of their fellow soldier stopped with a skillful behind the back block, the rest of the orcs attacked, all rushing at Anayah at the same time, screaming at her to distract her. Her sword became a blur as she ducked beneath blades then spun around the orcs to attack them from behind after disorienting them. Though these particular orcs were more organized and more skilled than most other orcs she had fought, the fight did not last long. When the last orc fell, she cleaned the blade of her sword and after signaling to Bellas to return, turned and walked into the forest to find Ederyn.

"Come, Ederyn. We have to leave this place now."

Without questioning Anayah, the dragon/woman allowed herself to be boosted onto the tall stallion's back then with Bellas flying overhead, Anayah grabbed Elias' headstall and led him away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When they finally found a place where they would be relatively safe, all things considered, Anayah stopped and helped Ederyn to dismount. After Bellas landed and had seated himself, Anayah helped Ederyn to sit, noting the grey caste to her pallor and the sheen of sweat on her brow. She was fast reaching her physical limits. Anayah shook her head.

"Ederyn, I have to get you back to Imladris where you will be safe because there are just too many orcs in this area. There may have only been five orcs in this bunch but I am sure that there are many more that we just haven't seen and since I am only one elf and I don't want to see anything happen to you, to Imladris we must all go."

She was shocked at what the dragon/woman said next.

"I will not go without Asgorath."

Anayah opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could get any sound or words out of it.

"Ederyn …"

"No, Anayah. Even if I could go without him, I would not and if I cannot journey to Dragonhome with him then I will lay myself by his side and pass into the next life with him as his loyal and loving mate as I have always been."

"Do you even have any idea where he was taken?"

Ederyn looked to the North and when she spoke, Anayah felt all the blood leave her face.

"Carn-dûm."

Again Anayah was speechless, looking at Ederyn then to the north, her mouth opening and closing silently. Finally, she found her voice – sort of.

"Carn-dûm?" She managed to squeak out.

Ederyn looked at her sadly for a moment.

"I realize that this task is beyond even the capabilities of a great warrior such as yourself, but I cannot leave without my mate."

Anayah was silent for a time, walking up and down in front of Ederyn, mumbling to herself and waving her hands about to emphasize different points in her one sided conversation and even though Bellas remained silent, his jade eyes following her every movement carefully. Ederyn still sat upon the ground, leaning wearily against Bellas, and lost in her memories. Finally, Anayah stopped in front of the dragon/woman and sat on her heels so she could look her in the eyes.

"Ok. Here is what I have come up with." She caressed Ederyn's brow. "It will require sacrifice from you, my Lady, but if you will exercise patience for a bit longer, all will come round as it ought."

Anayah made herself comfortable on the ground.

"Realistically, I would not be able to get into Carn-dûm by myself – that is a sad fact but a true one nevertheless. However, I do believe that if my Guards were with me then we might be able to get in there and do what we must. But I cannot go in there after your mate either by myself or with my Guards while you remain by yourself and unprotected, so here is what I am proposing. Let me take you back to Imladris – it is a protected realm and you would not only be safe there, but would have access to the medical care that you need. I know I can get my Guards to help me and perhaps even Sauros and his dragons would be able to help as well.

The one single point that I have to emphasize, Ederyn, is that no matter my motives, courage or skill, I cannot rescue Lord Asgorath and protect you at the same time. If you truly want to be reunited with your mate again, you will have to be willing to go about it another way."

She lifted Ederyn's head until the dragon/woman was forced to look at her. Anayah smiled.

"Besides, what is a little more time to an immortal?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The four Thurin Tirith were getting ready to leave the house and begin the search for their missing Commander. The four stood at the front door, strapping on their swords and as they were talking together, Elurin came out of the kitchen which he had been sweeping and after politely greeting the four Guards and Glorfindel, he went about his business. The others noticed him doing something odd just before he turned and went back into the kitchen. The old elf had pointedly looked down at the tiny pile of household dirt that he had just swept through the kitchen door.

Glorfindel frowned, for under normal circumstances the fastidious butler would never have turned around and left a pile of dirt on the floor like he had just done. Whether it was one pebble of sand or even two, such would never have been left behind. Súrion and Saeros, the trackers for the unit, sat on their heels and examined the soil closely, smelling it as well as feeling it with their fingers and after this had gone on for some moments, Saeros rose to his feet and faced the others.

"This dirt did not come from anywhere in the courtyard, although it somehow made its way into the house from now, back to just after Elurin swept last time – sometime between lunch and dinner. Súrion?"

Súrion was still sitting on his heels but when Saeros called his name he put the small sample of dirt back in the pile with the rest then rose to his feet and walked to the others.

"Anayah tracked it in here." The Silvan Guard said simply while the others nodded their heads.

"How did you determine that, Súrion? I do not doubt you, but your tracking skills fascinate me and I would just like to know how you knew. Did that make any sense whatsoever?"

The Guards laughed quietly.

"Actually it did, Lord Glorfindel." Súrion answered. "It was simple to figure out. Anayah uses a special leather conditioner on her boots that she made herself and although the scent would not normally be detectable, I know what it smells like and I smelled it on the soil."

Súrion looked at Rahan.

"She tracked that dirt here from somewhere outside the courtyard and since Elurin told us she didn't appear to be acting stealthy, then she probably came in the front gate and that is where she should probably start looking."

Rahan nodded.

"I concur. Let's get this done."

With a nod of farewell to Glorfindel, the four turned and left the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Guards had only been gone for about an hour when the sound of many horses entering the courtyard got Glorfindel's attention. The Twins and Aragorn ran up to him then the four of them stepped out the door to greet whoever had just arrived.

They were very surprised for a number of reasons. Although they weren't surprised and were more than a little glad to see Legolas at the head of the column of Mirkwood warriors, they were surprised that the contingent was flying the grand banner of the Royal House and that all were dressed in formal attire. Even Legolas' horse was wearing a blanket that bore the gold leaf that symbolized the House of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Elves.

The sons of Elrond stopped in front of the Prince's horse and bowed formally.

"Welcome, Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, of the Realm of Mirkwood. The sons of Lord Elrond bid you welcome in the name of the Lord of the Realm of Imladris and offer both you and your warriors the hospitality of Lord Elrond's house."

Legolas' eyes were twinkling but like his life-long friends, he also observed the obligatory courtesies.

"The House of Thranduil thanks you for your offer of hospitality, sons of the Lord of Imladris. We welcome the chance to rest awhile in the Realm of Peace."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and while servants showed the elves to their quarters so they could rest and eat a hot meal, Legolas dismounted then hugged his friends.

"Why all this formality, Legolas?" Elladan finally asked. "You know how much I hate making speeches that use all these thees and thous in it.

They laughed for in truth, observing the courteous had been an arduous ordeal for all of them although the moment the twins and Aragorn had seen the formal banner and royal trappings, they had known what they had to do – their Ada and Glorfindel had taught them well.

"My father heard something a few nights ago – something that greatly disturbed him. He wouldn't give me any particulars, but asked that I come formally, as an emissary of the Royal house and pledge both the aid and service of Mirkwood's warriors to your father's service to use as he sees fit. My father will come himself as soon as he orders the business of the realm and until that time I am his formal representative. Unfortunately that means until further notice, no grand adventures or pranks. Sorry!"

A stable hand began to lead Legolas' horse away then the four friends walked up the front steps and entered the house. Once inside, Legolas frowned.

"Where is your father? I expected to see him when I arrived. Is he not well?"

When he saw Elladan drop his eyes, he became concerned and put a comforting hand on the eldest twin's shoulder.

"What is it, Elladan? What has happened to Lord Elrond."

"Ada and Anayah went into Troll Country to gather the last herbs of the season. For some reason they parted and Ada came home alone but somewhere in the middle of his journey, something happened and when he finally arrived home, he was broken and bloody and only partly conscious. He still lies in an unnatural sleep which we do not know the reason for."

Finally, Elladan made an attempt to dispel the memories for a bit. He sighed.

"Legolas, where are my manners? Let me show you to your room so that you can bathe and rest then after dinner, we can all go visit Ada. I am positive that he will know that you are there."

As they turned to escort Legolas to his room, the eldest twin managed to catch his youngest brother's eye and his heart clenched at the strain and sadness he saw before Aragorn turned away from him. After what Legolas had told them his father had experienced and lack of information he had been willing to give to his son and Crown Prince of the realm, he was beginning to think that there was more to this than he had at first thought. He was also feeling bad that Legolas had accepted what his father had told him and had asked him to do without question while he had not afforded his sister the same courtesy but had done everything but throw her bodily out of the house.

And Aragorn's eyes … the sadness he saw in them even though the young man had tried to hide it, was chilling his heart for he was beginning to realize that it hadn't been only Anayah who had felt the brunt of his anger.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After they had escorted Legolas to his room they had turned to leave and give the Prince some privacy.

"Elladan?"

The eldest twin paused in the doorway and when Legolas motioned to a chair, Elladan sat in it. Legolas sat himself on the bed then looked hard compassionately at his friend.

"Talk to me, my friend."

It was just too hard to deny the sincerity in the sapphire blue eyes. Elladan looked down at his hands.

"I feel so helpless, Legolas."

"How so?"

"In battle, I always know what to do and what the consequences of my actions will be."

He looked up at Legolas, almost begging him to understand.

"This is different somehow. I feel lost, almost like I don't know what to do. Ada has always been there for me … has taken care of me when I needed him to. Now _he_ needs _me_ and I have absolutely no idea what to do to make any of this better. After more than one millennia of life experiences I find it extremely hurtful and confusing that I can do nothing to make my Ada well."

Legolas thought a moment before he answered then leaned slightly forward and laid his hand on his friend's arm.

"Elladan, maybe this is one of those rare moments when there aren't any answers and we are not meant to do anything about what happened but sit and wait. Maybe this is a lesson about patience and kindness – to yourself."

Elladan looked at Legolas for a moment then smiled a small, sad smile.

"When did you get to be so wise?"

Legolas got off the bed and headed to the door.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, Legolas, thank you anyway. I think I will be fine now."

"Well, if that is truly the case, I have to go and see what those other two miscreants are up to then I am going to get Elurin to fix me a sandwich. I'll be back later."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The four Guards had been earnestly searching for any sign of Anayah for some time but had found no footprints nor hoof prints that they couldn't account for as being made by someone other than their missing Charge. They were about a mile from Lord Elrond's house when Súrion found something strange. While Rahan and Semoro stood back, Saeros walked carefully to where Súrion was kneeling then the two looked at something on the ground, then circled carefully around it, looking at it from different angles. Finally, the Silvan Guard motioned to the other two Guards and without speaking, indicated a path that they should walk upon. In this instance, Rahan knew that when a tracker indicated a path, it was probably safe to walk on it without disturbing any other possible evidence.

Rahan raised an eyebrow at what his trackers had found and when he looked at Semoro saw that he was surprised as well.

"A fell beast, Rahan?" Semoro asked as he looked at the huge footprint.

"No." The big Captain shook his head. "Vilya wouldn't allow it this close to Imladris."

They were interrupted when Súrion called to them.

"Boss, I just found one of Anayah's footprints."

"Just one?"

"That's all."

"Hm." Was all Rahan said as he walked to where his Silvan Guard stood.

He looked at the footprint carefully then looked around him before he once more stood and walked back to the huge footprint and stood looking at it. Finally he sighed.

"Anayah refused to tell her brothers what she was doing even though doing so would have eased the tension between her and Elladan so we must consider that she must have had a good reason for doing this. We must accept the decision she made without question and must tell nobody of exactly what we found here. However, I recommend that we continue to try and determine where she went, for with the extra orc and Uruk Hai activity and the attention the Úlaire are paying to whatever is happening that we have been observing lately, I would feel better if we were with her. Say nothing of the large footprint that we found. Now let us continue our search in the house."

As they turned back toward the house, Rahan erased the large footprint then jogged to catch up to the others.

TBC


	7. Dreamwalk

_

* * *

_

"What I must do is all that concerns me.  
This rule, equally arduous in actual and intellectual life,  
may serve for the whole distinction between  
greatness and meanness.  
It is harder because you will always find  
those who think they know what is your duty  
better than you know it."  
-- Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-82)

* * *

Chapter 7

Dreamwalk

The four Guards were walking back to the house when Rahan began to notice an unnatural quietness about his elves. He had a suspicion that he knew what it was that occupied their minds for it was on his mind as well. It would be an unusual topic for them to talk about but Rahan knew that at the very least the topic should be broached, and as soon as possible for until it was, it might occupy their minds to distraction – not a healthy condition for a warrior.

Surprisingly, it was Súrion who spoke his heart first.

"Our motivations seemed to have changed, Rahan. Do you not sense it – feel it?"

Saeros and Semoro nodded. Rahan stopped walking for a moment and when he did, so did the others.

"Aye, I have sensed it as well. To acknowledge it is to bring it fully into being, and with that admission comes even greater responsibilities."

He looked seriously at the other three.

"We have bonded with our Charge – a rarity among the Thurin Tirith Order – and for good reason. In the past, it was discouraged, for the trauma to the mind and spirit if death were to separate the unit and their Charge was often too great for any one of them to handle. To bond is to share emotional ties with the one we are responsible for. We will feel differently, act differently, and respond differently to Anayah now, but … and this is extremely important for all of us to remember … though we will fulfill our vow because we care and not just out of a sense of duty, we are Thurin Tirith first and as such must fulfill the vow we took to protect her and follow her to whatever end there is for our destinies. We will talk about this later, but for now … let us all keep our head in the game – we have a job to do."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the four once more started moving toward the House of Elrond, they watched for any sign that Anayah had passed that way and what might have been going on when she did. Rahan shook his head, for by the time they had begun to climb the front steps, they had found no other indication that Anayah had ever been there.

Suddenly, Rahan stopped, almost causing his brother to run into the back of him.

"Rahan?" Semoro asked softly.

The Captain stood for a moment staring off into the distance for a few moments. Then he smiled as realization came to him.

"Your message was received, little sister. Now tell us what you want us to do."

The others nodded as they too suddenly realized that for an elf to whom stealth often meant the difference between life and death to have left such an obvious clue - such as a footprint - must mean that she wanted them to find her. She was telling them everything they needed to know without breaking her vow of silence and secrecy.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the four Guards entered the main house, they saw that the Common Room was filled with Mirkwood elves. Acting as hosts for the group, the twins and Aragorn had been circulating among them and were making sure that they were being well fed and entertained. The room suddenly fell silent – especially when they saw the two Thurin Tirith trackers walking semi-crouched as they inspected every piece of furniture, fabric, wall and floor from the entranceway to the stairs and up into the family living area. Everyone knew they were following a trail and knew better than to disturb them.

Immediately after entering the house, Semoro had moved to his brother's side and with arms barely touching, was now walking backwards, keeping an eye out for danger or distractions while Rahan followed the trackers, keeping an eye out for danger or distractions in front of the group. When they reached the bottom of the steps leading to the sleeping rooms, Rahan cleared his throat and immediately Semoro stopped, his back foot no more than an inch from the bottom steps.

After a short pause, so the trackers could examine the stairs, they all moved up and to Anayah's room. Elladan met Semoro's eyes and with a slight nod of Rahan's Second-in-command, he, his twin, Aragorn and Legolas followed the four Guards inside the bedroom. The four young ones knew better than to speak or otherwise distract the Guards so when Rahan and Semoro stopped just inside the door, so did they.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Súrion and Saeros, would occasionally speak – sometimes a word, sometimes a complete sentence as they continued to carefully search the entire room for clues as to why Anayah had come back to Imladris that night. It was immediately apparent that all her weapons were gone and Elladan felt his heart clench with guilt once again as his insecurities over his actions once more started to eat at his spirit. He had driven her away. Oh how he wished his Ada was there to counsel him.

"Captain?"

Rahan immediately move to where Saeros was looking under the bed. When the tracker straightened up, he saw that he was holding a piece of bloody bandage in his hand. There was a gasp and a crash from the doorway and when everybody looked, saw that Elurin, evidently on his way to change the bedding, had dropped the blankets from his arms and staggering backwards, had knocked the empty water pitcher off the top of the dresser. Rahan only had to take one brief look at the pale faced elf before he gave the order to clear the room, with Semoro tactfully making sure that everyone complied with his Captain's order.

After the others had left, Rahan took Elurin's arm and after leading him to the bed, helped him sit then knelt in front of him and handed him the bloody remnant of bandage, watching in puzzlement as the old elf touched the thing almost reverently then touched his own forehead in respect.

"Elurin?"

The elf couldn't make himself meet Rahan's eyes and Rahan knew the whole matter was too delicate and possessed too many unknown factors for him to try and force the issue. He laid a hand on the elf's arm.

"Elurin, do you know what Anayah was up to?"

Rahan was shocked when the butler finally looked up at him for there were tears in his eyes.

"Please don't ask me that question, Captain, and if perchance you do, do not insist on an answer – I beg this of you – for to tell you what I know would break a confidence. I cannot tell you what only Lord Elrond can."

Rahan frowned although it was not in ire at the butler but only at the complexity of the situation.

"Then, can you tell me if she is well?"

"Aye, Captain, that I can do. Except for the small head wound which I stitched for her and her left shoulder which impacted quite heavily with the wall, there was nothing else physically wrong with her. The worst injury, however, was to her spirit, which was horribly bruised by the fuss with Elladan."

"What aren't you telling us?"

"I truly cannot tell you, Captain Rahan."

"Even if it were to mean Anayah's life?"

"Even if. Anayah knows what is at stake here and she knows that her life is meaningless in comparison to the importance of what is happening and that it may very well have to be sacrificed."

He grasped the Captain's arm in his sincerity.

"I cannot tell you what is happening, Captain. As the leader of this realm and the master of this house, only Lord Elrond may divulge this information and though I am an elder elf, this is not my house and it will be up to him to tell you what is happening or not. You will have to wait until he regains consciousness for that to happen.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Halbarad had called a halt to the day's march, for he and his Rangers were only a day out from Imladris and were extremely weary from their travels. His men needed to rest, for if they got too tired … well, that was when mistakes happened and people got hurt or killed.

There was a short, sharp whistle but rather than freezing, the entire contingent quickly faded into the bushes and surrounding forest. The group of Uruks that marched by their position did not see them but an hour later, just after dusk, a group of 20 orcs were spotted coming in their direction and this time they were not quite so lucky.

Even though night was quickly falling, the Rangers took the fight to the Orcs and although they were capable of fighting under less than optimal conditions, the orcs were in their element. By the time the battle was over and all the Orcs had been killed, two of the Rangers lay near death.

It was decided that since they were so close to Imladris that they would travel straight through the night and with any kind of luck at all, would reach their destination by the next evening – or sooner if fate smiled on them and one of the border guards saw them coming in fast and alerted Imladris. They could only hope.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As Anayah and the two dragons traveled onward to Imladris, and even though they managed to evade most of the Orcs, Uruks and even the Úlaire that they had seen in the air as well as on the ground, they were finding themselves more and more hard pressed to do so. So far Anayah, Elias and Shakir had only had to engage three different groups and even though she had been extremely careful to try and avoid injury, Anayah had still received a nasty slash on the side of her right thigh. Other than tying a hasty bandage around it, she had not had the time to tend it as she should have and though she said nothing to the others, the blade of the scimitar had been poisoned and even now, she could feel the wound beginning to burn dreadfully.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The group had been traveling non-stop for over 24 hours and Anayah couldn't remember just how long it had been since she had had any real sleep. She shook her head to dispel her negative thoughts and to focus her attention on the matter at hand. There would be time for sleep once Ederyn and Bellas were safe but until that time came and she had finally handed her charge over to Sauros, she would remain the Guardian of the two – a duty she took extremely seriously.

The footing was becoming treacherous as the rain made the ground into sucking mud pits with rocks as slick as ice. Ederyn had offered to take on her dragon form so that she could give Anayah some shelter, but Anayah had told her that shelter awaited them in Imladris, but only death awaited them where they were if they tarried too long.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Another day later still found them slogging their way through ankle deep mud. By this time, Anayah was shivering violently and though she would not admit it to her companions, was becoming quite ill from her untreated leg wound. Still she drove herself onward as she pushed herself unmercifully to keep up the appearance of normalcy for the two, for she was positive that if they truly knew how sick she was that they might begin to despair. They were so close – she had to carry on.

And carry on they did – right up until they suddenly found themselves in the middle of a group of 30 Uruk Hai who were just as wet and cold as she was and in a much nastier mood. She looked overhead but could not see Bellas anywhere and sent Shakir a mental message to tell him to keep clear of the fight and not be seen. Then Anayah turned to Ederyn and Elias.

"Elias will take you to the forest and hide you but if the worst should happen and I should fall, he will take you to Imladris. Now go!"

Ederyn looked as if she was about to speak but Elias suddenly wheeled and headed toward the timber while mentally wishing his Lady well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah knew there was no way she was going to get out of this one alive for even though she was a skilled warrior, she was not without her limits. Still, she was determined to do her very best and for as long as possible. Her plan was to draw the force of Uruks away from where Elias and Ederyn had entered the timber and that she did. Guruthos was deadly as he bit into Uruk flesh, leaving a path of dead and dying creatures all the way to the base of the mountain.

But now, the Uruks became encouraged, for they had backed the she-elf up to the base of the mountain where the only point of escape was up the narrow path to the top of the bluff. She was tired, for though her sword still swung with deadly accuracy, her movements were becoming more defensive and the Uruks knew she was not as fast as she had been at the battle's beginning. They would reach the top of the bluff where they would either kill the she-elf or force her off the side of the mountain. Either way, the problem would be solved and they would be free to continue their search for the female dragon their dark Master was so interested in.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was exhausted, and to add insult to injury, her left hand could barely hold her second sword – there was something very wrong with her shoulder. Twice she had almost dropped the sword and so shortly before had rejoined them into one and was now fighting one handed or two handed if she was called upon to do so.

Then disaster struck – she slipped on the muddy ground and fell and when she tried to force herself to her feet with her left arm, it gave out on her and she fell again. The Uruks were quickly upon her, reaching for her and became enraged when she would roll away from them then would continue to hack and stab at them from a seated position, from her knees or even while on her back. There was no way she was giving up – two very special dragons were depending on her – and even three dragons when she considered that she also needed to free Asgorath.

By the time that the furious and deadly fight had reached the top of the bluff, Anayah had received another wound high on her right shoulder. This time it was her right hand that was having difficulty holding on to her sword. She slipped and fell again and again and each time would fight her way to her feet although with each successive effort, she could feel herself weakening. When she would go down, the Uruks would kick at her and even though she continued trying to roll away from them, some of their kicks were landing – hard.

She didn't realize just how close she had been to the edge of the bluff until she rolled away from one of her attackers and felt herself fall over the edge letting loose of her sword as both hands began grabbing at anything to try and stop her fall. One small tree, growing out of the hillside was all that stood between her and death and she managed to grab it – with her left hand. She screamed at the pain that she felt in her shoulder and tried to bring her other wounded arm around. She thought she was dying for from somewhere far off, she heard her name being called and then even that small sound disappeared as she lost consciousness, let loose of the small tree and began to plummet to her death.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell and his Rangers had heard the sounds and cries of the battle long before they could see who it was that was fighting. The entire contingent was sprinting through the forest and even though they had all passed Elias with a strange woman on his back, they had kept running, for they all got the sense that the situation was dire for someone.

He thought he was going to be ill when he saw Anayah fighting the Uruks at the top of the bluff. Without even thinking, he took a run and after leaping to the top of the first small rock began to frantically climb towards where they were fighting. Greyfell knew that the safest way to get to the group would be to travel to where the path began then fight their way to the top, but that would take time and from the looks of things, Anayah didn't have much time left.

If he thought he was going to be ill when he saw that it was Anayah fighting the Uruks, he knew for sure that his heart was going to stop when he saw her roll over the edge of the cliff and begin to fall. Faster he climbed as he saw her grab the tree with one hand then scream as if in pain. He ducked his head to one side as her sword fell past him to the base of the cliff. Arrows began to fly over his head as his Rangers began to fire on the Uruks who were looking over the side of the cliff, and soon after Uruk bodies began to fall to the ground.

He saw that Anayah's gloved left hand was slipping off the tree and he could tell just from her body language that she was just about ready to pass out and let go of the tree altogether. Faster he climbed, if such was possible.

"Anayah, hold on! Baby Girl, hold on please? I'm just about there."

Her left hand slipped some more and he could tell that she had quit trying to get her right arm to move. She was giving up.

"Damn you, Anayah. You hold on to that damn tree for one more minute. What … are you going to give up? Are you going to quit? Just like a whiny little baby aren't you!"

It had been his hope that his words would somehow reach her and trigger some of the stubbornness and make her hold on, even if it meant she only wanted to live long enough to kick his ass for speaking that way to her – he could live with that. Such was not to be, however, and just when he had almost reached her side, he heard her sigh and then her hand let go. He didn't know that it was possible to lunge upward. Lunge forward or towards something but upward? He sarcastically chuckled to himself as he did just that.

_You're not the only elf who can use both hands at the same time, young lady!_ He thought as he _lunged upwards_ with his left hand and grabbed the tree that Anayah had so recently let go of while he felt his right hand close around her left wrist.

Greyfell had not had time to set himself and even though Anayah did not weigh all that much and under any other circumstances would have been easy to catch, her arm was wet and he could feel it slipping out of his grasp just as he was finding it more difficult to hold on to the tree.

Then just when he thought that they were both going to plunge to their deaths, another miracle occurred. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes as one shadow quickly passed him and grabbed Anayah just as she slipped out of his grasp, and the second shadow descended behind him and shortly afterwards, and just as he lost his own grip on the tree, he felt strong arms encircle him and stop him from falling.

When he finally got over his fright at having dropped Anayah and had opened his eyes, he saw the Silvan Guard, Súrion, ascending while holding on to Anayah's unconscious body. As the two passed him, he saw the Guard kiss her on the temple. He jumped when he heard a deep voice chuckle then speak into his right ear.

"Don't expect me to do that for you!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When they reached the top of the cliff, Greyfell knew that he shouldn't be surprised to see that the rest of the Uruks had been killed just as he was not surprised to see the other two Guards holding on to the ropes that were tied to Rahan and Súrion. What did surprise him however, was to see Bellas holding the ends of both ropes in his mouth and looking at them all with such a wide eyed and proud expression that both Saeros and Semoro burst out laughing. Súrion good-naturedly rounded on his fellow Guards.

"Please feel free to place your arms in his mouth and have him hold on to you as tightly as he is holding on to the ropes. I can easily guarantee that you would both lose your arms. Have some faith in our youngster as well as show him some respect for if he hadn't seen us from afar and come to seek our aid, we would not all now be here."

When the four of them were fully on the bluff, the young dragon dropped the ropes then lowered his head to check out his elf-friend. It was a sobering thought for all of them when they realized just how close they had come to losing a sister and a friend.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan was trying to check Anayah for injuries but was becoming extremely frustrated.

"I cannot tell the difference between mud and blood."

"Excuse me Mister Elf?"

Rahan looked up at the young dragon.

"Yes, Bellas?"

"Mister Elias and Nanna Ederyn are hiding in the forest and it might be a bit drier there so you could all go there and get out of the rain. Is Miss Elf going to be all right?"

Rahan laid a comforting hand on the concerned dragon's nose.

"I hope so Master Bellas. I hope so."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the group began to gather up their equipment to take with them, and when Rahan began to reach for Anayah, he found that Greyfell reached her before he did and gently picked her up. Though he raised an eyebrow, he knew that tough elf or not, the Captain would take a small amount of time to get over having dropped Anayah whether he had meant to or not and whether it had been his fault or not. Rahan shook his head, not for the first time wondering what it was about this family and its talent for putting blame where it did not need to be.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It did not take the group long to reach the base of the bluff, meet up with Greyfell's Rangers then find Elias and Ederyn. When Anayah's Guards first laid eyes on the dragon/woman, they dropped to one knee before her.

"My Lady, my elves and I are honored to meet you and if you will allow us, will gladly take up our Charge's duties until she is again able to do so herself."

Ederyn was somewhat surprised that the Captain and his Guards had recognized her. Every elf and Ranger was on their knees, the Guards because they knew who Ederyn was and the rest because they sensed that they were in the presence of one of the chosen of Ilúvatar even if they did not know exactly who that chosen one was.

"Captain, please … and the rest of you … please rise out of the mud. One among us needs our care, so please see to her needs and then we will talk."

The Rangers quickly set up their tents after which Saeros and Semoro helped Ederyn down off Elias and began seeing to her comforts while Rahan, Súrion and Greyfell saw to Anayah's injuries which were not few if one counted all the bruises and small cuts separately. However, cuts and bruises were not her only injuries.

"Captain?"

Súrion was concerned when he saw Rahan sit back from his examination of Anayah with a worried look on his face. Rahan looked at the others.

"She has actual boot prints on her ribs although the bruises will fade and the ribs will heal whether she wills it or not. Her left arm is badly wrenched and if I am not mistaken, from the swelling and bruising, I would say that there is a good chance that the shoulder is broken although I do not think it is a bad break. The worst of her wounds is the scimitar slash on her right thigh which is an old, untended wound and was made by a poisoned blade and the wound on her right upper chest which is a new wound but is poisoned as well."

He shook his head and both Súrion and Greyfell put a hand on the worried elf's shoulder. Rahan sighed, then continued in a lower tone of voice.

"I fear that she is exhausted from seeing to her duties as protector and champion and all these things are working against her health. She is a very sick elf but if I know her as I think I do, she will refuse to rest until she sees her duties met."

Anayah began to cough then whimpered in her sleep and tried to curl in on herself. All three elves reached for her at the same time.

"Boss, do you think her frame of mind might have anything to do with her condition?"

Rahan nodded.

"I believe it might, Súrion, for she is driving herself much harder than she should." He sighed. "Let's get her cleaned up then let her rest. Tomorrow, we will begin our journey home which is where she will have the best chance at getting the medical care she needs."

"From her brother?"

Rahan looked hard at his Silvan Guard. They were all protective of Anayah, but he had been able to tell, right from the moment Elurin had told them what had happened that Súrion had taken the incident badly.

"She has more than one brother, Súrion. And none of us will be so foolhardy as to leave her alone again."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Throughout the night, Anayah's condition worsened as her fever rose higher and she tossed and turned in a restless doze. Even Ederyn was becoming increasingly worried and sat for a time holding Anayah's hand, trying to give her some feminine encouragement. Finally, when it seemed that Anayah was resting a little easier, the dragon/woman went to the opening of the tent to speak to Rahan, not willing to leave the tent entirely, for she knew Anayah should not be left alone. Those sitting around the fire smiled at her.

"You are feeling better, Lady Ederyn?"

Ederyn smiled at the Captain.

"Yes, Captain Rahan, I am feeling somewhat better although I will not feel whole until my brave champion is recovering in the warmth of her own bed in her own home."

Ederyn was quick to notice as the four Guards dropped their eyes but chose not to comment for the handling of the matter between Anayah and her brother would come later. Even young Bellas noticed the change in mood but took example from his guardian and also remained silent, his eyes moving from the Guards to Ederyn and back again.

"Anayah has promised that she will do what she can to free my imprisoned mate, Asgorath, so that we may continue the journey that we started some time ago. I will not allow her to do so until she is recovered, however, for neither Asgorath nor I could suffer the thought of our protector driving herself to a premature death in our name. Such a valiant heart is a treasure not to be squandered needlessly."

Rahan looked at the dragon/woman and frowned.

"Where, exactly, is your mate being held, my Lady?"

"Carn-dûm, Captain Rahan. Anayah said that she would take me to Sauros at Imladris then after she obtained your assistance, would go back for Asgorath. Captain?"

It was not often that Rahan ever found himself at a loss for words – but he was – and he was not alone for at that moment there was not one among them, elf or ranger, who was not sitting frozen in place and with their mouths ajar. Bellas could hold his peace no longer and willingly broke the solemnity of the moment.

"Nanna Ederyn, why do they all have a funny look on their faces?"

Everyone suddenly realized what they must all look like and broke out laughing and after they had settled down a bit, Ederyn tried to explain their actions to the young dragon.

"I believe, Bellas, that the thought of Ada Asgorath in the foul clutches of the Witch King has unnerved them a bit."

"Oh." Was his quiet reply. "Why?"

There was more laughter and even Ederyn had a twinkle in her eye as she shook her head.

Rahan wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Only Anayah would think that walking into the lair of the Witch King himself and sneaking a dragon out without being seen would even be possible."

He looked at each of his elves and they nodded their heads.

"My elves and I gladly pledge our aid, Lady Ederyn, for we follow our Charge and Commander without question or hesitation."

Rahan then looked at Greyfell who looked at his Rangers. Young Soron, the informal Second-in-command, looked at the others then back at his Captain.

"We're with you, Captain Greyfell."

Greyfell then turned to Ederyn and after a formal bow pledged the swords of his Rangers to her cause.

Everyone suddenly grew quiet as they heard Anayah cry out in her sleep. Rahan was immediately on his feet and walking into the tent with Greyfell right behind him. By the time the two had reached her side, they found her awake and trying to rise. Both elves laid their hands on her shoulders and held her down. Rahan turned to call for Súrion and jumped, for the entire entrance of the tent was taken up by a gigantic, jade eye. Ederyn covered her smile with her hand while she whispered to Bellas not to block the entrance with his head.

"Why?"

Súrion patted the young dragon on his nose and explained things to him while Ederyn turned back to the two Captains.

"Perhaps Bellas could fly two of the elves and Anayah back to Imladris, Captain Rahan."

"No."

The word was softly spoken but when they turned back to the wounded she-elf, saw her sitting up and looking at them with a determined look on her face.

"Your care is my responsibility, Lady Ederyn, and I will see my duty met. I may no longer be welcome in Imladris, but you will be escorted to Sauros in a manner that befits your presence and dignity. Once you are in Sauros' care and under his protection then I care not what happens to me although I will not leave you before that time."

"Anayah, please reconsider your decision."

Rahan started to try and reason with Anayah but all it took was one hard look and he decided to let her have her way. They were only half a day's hard ride from Imladris and he knew that between his Guards and Greyfell, they were more than capable of catching one stubborn she-elf when she finally passed out and fell of her horse.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Imladris was asleep. The Hall of Fire was quiet except for the house staff that was busy cleaning it and getting it ready for a new day. The visiting warriors had gone off to bed a few hours earlier and the twins, Aragorn and Legolas were in Legolas' large suite of rooms, visiting and catching up on everything that had happened since they had last seen each other.

In the infirmary, the Lord of Imladris still slept his unnatural sleep with his friend, Glorfindel, by his side, worrying as he usually did every time he exhibited other than normal behavior. The golden haired elf smoothed the blankets then pulled them a bit higher before he sat back in his chair with a sigh, once again trying to figure out just what was going on.

"What are you up to, my friend?"

It wasn't but a few moments later when he suddenly sat up straight in his chair.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?" He laid a hand on Elrond's shoulder – and smiled.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The day was glorious – one of those days just before fall got serious about changing the colors of the leaves. Anyone who took the time to notice could almost smell the new season on the late summer breezes. He loved days like this and whenever his duties permitted, would do just what he was doing now, standing in the middle of a beautiful golden field with the warmth of the sun warming his skin and invigorating his senses.

He sensed that someone was walking toward him and when he opened his eyes and looked, he smiled, for he always welcomed the presence of his old friend.

"Glorfindel, welcome my friend."

Glorfindel nodded and smiled back.

"I've been looking for you, Elrond, for you have been gone much too long."

Glorfindel picked three small stones off the ground and juggled them from hand to hand but when he saw that Elrond wasn't paying attention, he dropped them. Drawing his sword – the beloved sword that had taken the life of a certain balrog – Glorfindel began picking up small stones off the ground, then after throwing them up into the air, would swing his sword and see how far the stones would fly before they once more fell to earth. Still Elrond ignored him.

Not achieving the results he wanted, Glorfindel finally walked in front of his friend and after putting both hands on his friend's shoulders, finally got his attention.

"Elrond, will you get your mind of the blasted scenery and look at me?"

Finally, the elf Lord did just that.

"What is wrong with you, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel sighed.

"Elrond, you must return."

"Where have I gone?" Elrond was genuinely puzzled.

"You went too far, Elrond."

Elrond was getting irritated.

_Good!_ Glorfindel thought. _You are starting to feel once more!_

"Glorfindel, will you please speak plainly? I find myself becoming a bit irritated at your cryptic words and if you don't tell me what it is that you are really trying to say then …"

Elrond paused as realization finally came to him.

"Oh."

Glorfindel smiled and nodded his head as Elrond finally got the message.

"I tried so hard to shut down my empathic abilities because the dragon's call hurt me so badly that I …"

"Went too far …" Glorfindel said with a smile.

"… and shut _all_ my feelings down, and when they shut down, so did my body."

Glorfindel put his arm around Elrond's shoulders.

"Let us go home, my Lord."

The two turned and had begun to walk away when Elrond had a thought and turned to the elf walking at his side.

"You do some very strange things in other people's dreams – juggling stones? Really, Glorfindel. Now _that_ was unlordly-like conduct!"

The field began to fade as did the two figures walking through it until everything disappeared altogether.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond slowly opened his eyes then blinked until he could clear the haze from them. When he looked to the side of his bed, he saw Glorfindel sitting in his chair and smiling brightly at him.

"Welcome home, my friend."

TBC


	8. Resolution Pt 1

_

* * *

_

_"Something you need most  
might be something you turn away from,  
something you turn away from  
might be something you regret,  
and something you regret, in the end,  
might cost you the one chance you ever had."  
-- Brian Judge_

* * *

Chapter 8

Resolution – Part I

"How are you feeling, Elrond?"

Glorfindel was becoming concerned, for it seemed that his friend was taking longer than he should have to wake up.

"I find that I am having a bit of difficulty waking up as I am sure you have already noticed." Elrond's voice was raspy from dryness and non-use but still held a spark of his usual wit.

After getting a glass of water, Glorfindel carefully raised Elrond's head and helped him take a few sips, then laid him back down and waited for him to speak.

"Better." He said while he took a deep breath and tried to orient himself. "It is a strange feeling to know that I almost died when my efforts to control a gift given to me by Ilúvatar went awry. I thank you for your assistance in guiding me back to life and home, my friend."

Glorfindel's eyes held a look that touched Elrond's heart for he knew he must have frightened a millennium off the elf's life.

"Elrond, you frightened me – and that is hard to do to an elf that rode to his death on the back of a flaming balrog. Please ... don't ever do that to me again!"

Elrond reached out and put his hand over that of his friend.

"I promise that I will put forth my best efforts to see that such an occurrence never happens again. However, I sense something else ... tell me what has happened while I was away. Please tell me before I regain enough of my strength to run away and hide from my fatherly responsibilities."

The elf Lord sighed and sat back in his chair, shaking his head.

"Your sons were quite upset with the condition you were in when you arrived home and while this was understandable, your eldest son's behavior is not. He is obsessed with the idea that Anayah broke her promise to stay with you and that it is because she left you that you were injured and is also insinuating that she put you in harm's way purposely, to get back at you for the incident that occurred while the Hoth refugees were journeying to Hope. While I know there is no way either in this life or the next that Anayah would do such a thing, I also do not know what would possess him to say some of the things that he did in the first place."

He helped Elrond take another sip of water then continued.

"It is the degree of his obsession and the intensity of his resulting anger that disturbs me, Elrond. Anayah came back to Imladris, for some reason, and she had not been here but for a few minutes when Elladan confronted her in the Common Room. Anayah would not defend herself which seemed to anger Elladan more and he said some extremely horrid things to her. Before it was over, he shoved her backwards and she tripped and fell into the wall, cutting her head open and hurting her shoulder. Elurin stitched her head and tried to reason with her, but it seems that our young she-elf has had enough and according to Elurin, when you release her from her responsibilities, she plans on leaving Imladris."

Elrond sighed sadly.

"I think it might have been safer for me to stay unconscious, Glorfindel."

He thought on his words for a few moments.

"You are an elder elf and so understand what is going on."

Glorfindel nodded.

"Aye, I do."

"Then you also know that while fulfilling the spirit of the vow, that we must uphold not only the secrecy of it but must hold ourselves to the highest standards of conduct while we are acting as champion and protector."

"Aye, Elrond, I fully understand this and know that you would have straightened everything out once you had awakened. What I do _not_ understand, however, is Elladan's conduct. He and Anayah have always been close – she has always looked up to Elladan – and that is what is confusing me. Something is going on that I cannot see for I am positive that Elladan would not have acted the way he did under normal circumstances."

He paused and checked Elrond's bandages then asked one of the healer's in the room to mix a mild analgesic and bring it to them.

"While it is not my place to pass judgment, Elrond, it is my suggestion, and whole-hearted belief that a father's gentle hand and wise counsel is sorely needed and as quickly as possible, before this situation escalates past the point where it is repairable. Elladan is a very confused elf right now and is not understanding why or even how he could be so cruel to Anayah, for it is not in his nature to hurt those he cares about – your eldest fears he is losing his mind."

Elrond sighed deeply and shook his head, which instantly protested its wearer's injudicious actions by threatening to explode. The healer brought his analgesic then helped him drink it, then he lay still for some moments with his eyes closed while he waited for his pain to lessen or hopefully to disappear altogether. Finally, it began to do so and this time when he sighed, it was out of relief.

"Better?"

Elrond looked at his friend.

"Aye, my Lord, it finally is."

He kneaded his temples a moment before he continued.

"It was my own lack of tact that started this situation, Glorfindel, although if there is going to be any redeeming merit it would be that both my oldest son as well as my own character will grow as a direct result of my indiscretion. Just because I have been a father for millennia does not mean that I am all-wise and knowing, although this particular incident clearly points out to me that my children, biological, adopted and foster, still need me.

Although I feel horrible about what happened to Anayah and wish that I had been awake to handle things, I must say that I am very proud of her, for she kept her promise to me even though it caused her an immense amount of emotional pain to do so."

"There is great endurance in her, Elrond, both physical and emotional, and she has a good heart. I have every faith that she will get through this but I also think that maybe a little hug from her father wouldn't hurt too awfully much and might go far towards easing her heart."

Their conversation was interrupted when four exuberant young ones ran into the room. While Legolas managed to maintain a more "Princely" decorum, the twins and Aragorn all started talking at once while each tried to examine their father. Any father who had ever had the privilege of raising twins already possessed the skill of listening to the same conversation coming from two beings at the same time so it was relatively easy for Elrond to listen to not only the twins but Aragorn and eventually even Legolas. After telling their father hello and expressing their relief that he was not only awake but also recovering, they also told him that their grandparents and a contingent of warriors had just arrived from Lórien and that Gandalf and Gwaihir had just arrived as well.

Even though Elladan was just as happy and exuberant as his brothers, both Elrond and Glorfindel could tell that there was something not quite right, that there was a certain sense of confusion and sadness about him that didn't match the mood he was currently displaying. Elrond knew that he had to talk to his oldest and also knew that he would have to tell him about the dragon and the vow. It would be a valuable learning experience and character builder for his oldest son if he was to know that he would not be able to share this experience with anyone, even his beloved twin and would also allow him to experience first hand, just what Anayah did when he confronted her in the Common Room.

Elrond held up his hand for silence.

"Lord Glorfindel, if you, Elrohir and Estel would go greet our guests and see to their comforts, I would like a few moments alone with Elladan."

There was instant silence and when both Elrohir and Aragorn looked at their brother, they saw that he had suddenly turned pale. Elrond saw their reactions and shook his head.

"I promise the two of you that your brother will come out of our little impromptu meeting relatively unscathed, for we elves have never been known for killing and eating our own young."

After a slight pause, Elrohir and Aragorn both burst out laughing and just before he followed the others out the door, Aragorn turned to his father.

"You do know that your last comment was pretty much nasty don't you, Ada?"

Shaking his head at the antics of his youngest son, Elrond motioned him out the door. Finally, he and Elladan were alone but when his oldest made as if to sit in a chair by the bed, Elrond held out a hand and indicated that Elladan should sit on the edge of the bed. After a few moments and the oldest twin still had not said anything, Elrond decided to take the first step.

"Speak to me, my son."

Elladan had to try twice before he could speak but when he looked into his father's eyes and saw compassion without judgement, he felt a little better and at least had the courage to tell his father what he had done.

"It is like a nightmare I cannot escape, Ada. When you came home in the condition you were in, my heart almost stopped with fear for your life. Then I became angry with Anayah and even though she was not here, began to blame her for what had happened, thinking then saying to my brothers that she had planned this whole thing. My anger grew out of control and I felt powerless to control it.

When Anayah came home, I confronted her and accused her of lying, and that her intentions were less than honorable for she must have planned this as revenge for you rejecting her while on the way to Hope. There was no reason or logic behind my anger, Ada."

When Elrond saw the tears in his son's eyes, he became concerned.

"But that was not the end of it, was it, Elladan?" His words were quiet.

Elladan shook his head.

"No, Ada, although I wish that it had been the end of it all." Elladan was finding himself trying to speak through his tears. "I told Anayah that I had a sister living in Lórien and that she had more intelligence, grace and dignity in one of her beautiful fingers than Anayah could ever dream of having in her entire life."

He wiped at the tears running down his cheeks while his father rubbed his arm comfortingly. When he raised his eyes to look at his father, they were filled with the same type of tragedy that was eating at his heart.

"Then I told her that she didn't belong in this house or this family and suggested that she go find somewhere to live where people didn't care if she lied to them or not."

Elladan burst out crying and after carefully sitting up, Elrond wrapped his arms around his son. He frowned and pushed Elladan away from him a bit and looked into his eyes. Surprised, Elladan tried to quit crying as his father suddenly put one hand on his forehead and the other on his heart and closed his eyes. After spending a few moments deep in concentration, Elrond opened his eyes, dried his son's tears and smiled at him.

"Oh, my dear, sweet son. If only all problems were so easily explainable."

"I'm sorry, Ada, but I am not understanding what you are trying to tell me."

"On my way home, after Anayah and I parted, I was caught in a mud slide and even though I suffered some significant injuries, they were not the sole cause of my unnatural sleep."

Elrond then spent some time telling Elladan about the Old Ones and the vow the elder elves had taken and how because of his empathic abilities, he could not go to the dragon himself but had sent Anayah in his stead.

"Normally, I would have told you nothing but I believe that in this case, the telling is necessary. You must know that you are now held to the same vow of secrecy as the rest of us, my son, and must understand that even if it were to mean your life, that you cannot tell anybody what you know – not even your brothers or Legolas." He caressed Elladan's brow. "Perhaps if you have a chance to feel the responsibility for keeping this secret, even if only for a short time, you will come to a better understanding of what your sister went through. I am not doing this as punishment, Elladan, please understand that, but sometimes experience can be the best teacher of all and I believe that is so in this instance as well."

"But there is something else, my son, and when I tell you this, you will also understand that you are not losing your mind."

Elladan once more dropped his eyes and once again, his father raised his chin until he was forced to look at him.

"I am afraid that your emotional turmoil is my fault."

Elladan frowned.

"Your fault? No Ada, I was the one ..." He stopped when his father raised his hand, signaling for silence.

"It seems, Elladan, that you have inherited my empathic abilities and you are feeling the dragon's distress, and this is causing you to exhibit 'less than Lordly' conduct, as Glorfindel would put it."

"But why me, and not Elrohir?"

"Just because you are twins does not mean that you will both share the same life experiences or that you will both be empathic. Elrohir's abilities might awaken at another time, or he might not be empathic at all. As an example ... Elrohir is an excellent cook while you have a tendency to set things on fire every time you are in the kitchen." He patted Elladan's hands. "However, further exploration of your new abilities is best left for another time."

"That may explain _why_ it happened, Ada, but I said some dreadful things to Anayah and pushed Estel into a corner where he felt like he was being asked to choose between us." He looked away at the memory and once more his eyes filled with tears. "I made my baby brother cry."

Their conversation was interrupted when Elurin brought in a tray with tea and sandwiches for the two. He informed his Lord that everybody was well, and being settled and that Galadriel had said to tell him that he was doing the right thing. The old butler shook his head.

"She always knows."

He then kissed Elladan on the top of the head, something he hadn't done since he had been an elfling then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Things may seem disordered at the moment, Elladan, but once the furor has died down and you and Anayah have a chance to sit down and talk about things, I feel that she will understand – my heart tells me this. Talking won't take the hurt away instantly, but healing will come in time, just as long as the two of you make an honest effort to work things out.

Anayah has the remarkable ability to absorb whatever emotional garbage others throw in her direction. This doesn't mean she does not feel the hurt, only that she doesn't let it rule her life forever. Does that mean she is soft? Yes, she does have a soft heart and a lot of people misinterpret that as a weakness while in actuality it is not weakness at all, but is a great strength and is something that we shouldn't exploit or otherwise abuse."

"I can understand that now that you have explained it, Ada, but what I am still having problems understanding is where the fuel came from for this particular fire. How could I have had such thoughts in my heart?"

"I think you were correct, Elladan, when you thought that the problem originated while we were on our way to Hope although it was neither you nor Anayah that started it, but me."

"You? No, Ada."

When it appeared that Elladan would have continued, Elrond again held up his hand.

"When you saw how I treated Anayah, you were very confused for you didn't understand how I could have done that. You had asked the question, 'How could someone you loved, have done something like that to someone else.' but had not received either an answer or a resolution. Children have a tendency to develop the thought that parents can do nothing wrong and it was hurtful to you and your brothers to find out otherwise.

I knew that all three of you had been disturbed by what happened but you had all remained silent then other things came up and the situation soon fell by the wayside. It was never resolved but has lain hidden in your heart until it became the fuel for your empathic anger. Plus, Elladan, you never understood why Anayah was so quick to forgive me and you expected the situation to be causing difficulties for some time because you didn't have faith in your sister's heart. You never know what doubts your heart holds until you are put to the test."

They both turned to the door of the infirmary as it opened and Galadriel, Celeborn and Gandalf entered the room. Galadriel held out her hands to Elrond who took them then while still holding them, leaned over and kissed Elladan's cheek. Elladan rose from where he was sitting to make way for the others, but both Lórien's Lady and Lord, put their hands on his shoulders to indicate that he should stay where he was.

After Elrond had almost made himself hoarse trying to convince the three that he was recovering well and was in no imminent danger of dying, they got down to the matter of the present business.

"Gwaihir is calling some of his people to bolster the defenses of Imladris and the surrounding land and even though Vilya is more than capable of defending Imladris, if we are going to have the honor of hosting two of the Old Ones then we want to do right by them. All the ancient races will be present that were there when the oath was first made."

Elrond clasped the grey wizard's hands.

"I hope that you will convey my appreciation to Gwaihir for me Gandalf and tell him that I will be out to see him myself as soon as I am able."

Gandalf nodded.

"Aye, that I will do Elrond."

Galadriel closed her eyes for a few moments and when she opened them, turned to the others.

"While I cannot see the small details, I can tell you that two dragons are on their way to Imladris with an escort of Rangers, four Thurin Tirith and Anayah. One of the two dragons is flying to hunt and the other dragon, the Old One, never leaves the ground which could indicate that it has been injured in some way. I do not sense that death is imminent, but the dragon will need care once it reaches Imladris."

Celeborn walked to the door and after calling to one of his personal guards that was standing just outside, sent the elf to summon Sauros and request his presence in the infirmary in his human form as Lord Elrond was still too injured to go to him. With a nod the elf ran off, then Celeborn returned to the others.

Elurin brought refreshments into the infirmary then with a nod of respect to the three newcomers, turned and quietly left.

"I have asked Elladan to stay for we have just found out that he has inherited my empathic abilities and since he has been affected by the dragon's distress, I have decided that he should be allowed to sit in on all councils regarding the matter."

Galadriel gave a blushing Elladan a hug of encouragement although nothing more was said about the fuss between the two siblings. The five of them had been talking about the day they had taken the oath when all conversation suddenly stopped, leaving both sentences and thoughts unfinished.

A being was said to have a "presence" when you knew they were in the same room as you were without even having to turn around and look, although with Sauros, it even went beyond that. The dark haired man that walked into the room with an uncommon, athletic grace was not a remarkably large man, nor even of a remarkable build, but he did absolutely fill the room with his presence. If the others were to give definition to their thoughts, they would have said that though their eyes beheld a man they still felt the nobility of the dragon that was the heart of the being now standing before them.

After inquiring after Elrond's health, a few moments were spent exchanging pleasantries then the conversation returned to the matter currently being discussed.

"There are two dragons enroute to Imladris, one of which is ill or injured and one who we are assuming is the youngling that the Old Ones were raising. This fact would mean that one of the Old Ones is missing but since we don't know the particulars of why this is so, we will have to wait until the dragon gets here to find out what is going on and plan further action."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Sauros turned to Galadriel. "How far away are they?"

"They are now less than a day out and are being escorted in by a contingent of Rangers, as well as Anayah and her Thurin Tirith unit."

Once again the door of the infirmary opened and this time it was Glorfindel who entered.

"Pardon the intrusion my Lady and my Lords." He inclined his head to everyone, including Gandalf. "I think you would want to know – Halbarad and his Rangers just arrived and are being settled into their quarters where they will rest and eat. They report that they have seen a great number of Orcs and Uruks who are searching in groups of both great and small numbers. There seems to be no set pattern to the searching, just that they are being diligent in their efforts.

Two of the Rangers were seriously injured in their last engagement and are being tended by Estel and Elrohir. This confirms what my patrol and I saw while we were out although I wish to add that the Úlaire have involved themselves as well, so they must be searching for the dragon that is on its way to Imladris. Halbarad also confirms this, saying that he saw the evil beings both in the air as well as on the ground."

"I shudder to think that the missing dragon might be in the hands of the Úlaire, Elrond, but that is a distinct possibility considering what was just reported to us."

"I agree, Lord Celeborn, although we can do nothing until the other dragon gets here to Imladris. It would be foolish to rush out, in force, while knowing neither dangers nor destinations. We will just have to wait for the other dragon to get here."

"Perhaps there is something my dragons can do."

Everyone looked at Sauros.

"I propose that I take three of my dragons and fly as low level support. Yes, they are just a short distance away, but anything can happen - that possibility must be a consideration. And perhaps the sight of four of their brethren flying above them will raise the spirits of the dragons that are journeying to us."

It was agreed that a show of support was an excellent idea and so, after nodding to the others, Sauros left them.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Bird Master had just informed them that a message bird had arrived from Lord Cirdan saying that he was on his way but that it would be a few days before he would get to Imladris. Everyone in the room looked at Gandalf who bowed his head to them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You need not even ask. I will go talk to Gwaihir and see if he would send some of his vassals to go retrieve the tardy Lord. Once Lord Cirdan is present and Thranduil arrives then all those present when the oath was made, or their descendents, will be in Imladris. It will be a fitting tribute to the dragon when it finally arrives."

"I just wish that _both_ of the Old Ones were on their way."

Elladan blushed when everyone looked at him intently and though his grandmother took his hand, nobody said anything further.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Look." Súrion pointed towards the sky.

Anayah had a knot of apprehension in her stomach but when she looked skyward and saw that what flew above them were the Imladris dragons and not a fell beast, she relaxed once more.

"I think we can now be reasonably sure that Imladris knows we are coming."

Rahan nodded his head in agreement with his Commander.

"Aye, they fly escort for us and seem to be relaxed as well, Anayah, so danger is not imminent. Perhaps this might be the right time to make camp for the night."

When it looked like Anayah was going to say something, Rahan just remained silent. Apparently the look on his face was enough.

"You are right, my Captain, even without saying anything. Just because I am not tired doesn't mean that nobody else is fatigued."

Without saying anything further, she dismounted then helped Ederyn down. Though they thought they could make it to Imladris in half a day, they had been hampered by the weather and while they should have been at Imladris by the noon hour, they now found that timetable being push clear until the next morning.

They were all tired, wet and pretty much miserable and were looking forward to putting up the tents then falling asleep on dry bedrolls. Rahan felt eyes on him and when he looked up from the fire he had just started, saw Lady Ederyn looking at him intently. He rose then walked to where she was standing beside Bellas.

"My Lady, may I be of assistance to you?"

"All this day I rode behind Lady Anayah, Captain Rahan. The child burns with fever - is there not something you can do for her?"

Rahan sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Not unless I am willing to give up my life's grace."

When he saw Ederyn looking at him strangely, he realized what he must have sounded like and decided he had better explain his remark.

"When Anayah is working, Lady Ederyn, she is a stubborn, determined and focused elf. She will see her responsibilities met before she sees to herself and will allow us to do nothing more than make sure she doesn't bleed to death. We can do nothing more for her at the moment although I wish to reassure you that in matters of health, she answers to me and I will deal with the matter before things become dire. I thank you for bringing this matter to my attention and I will make sure that either myself or one of my elves keeps a close watch over her tonight."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It had taken some time, but Rahan finally got her to let him check her injuries and he saw that nothing had improved even though they had packed liberal amounts of athelas in both wounds. The only way he could even get her to lay down and rest had been because he had promised to wake her at the first sign of problems.

Anayah had been extremely restless, tossing and turning in her sleep, which added to her discomfort and which in turn made her toss and turn more. Rahan was standing the watch when he heard movement coming from his Charge's tent and not long after that, Anayah came and sat beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Though he could feel the heat of fever where her head touched his shoulder, he said nothing, just prayed to the Valar to let them all get to Imladris where she would have no choice but to let them take care of her.

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head.

"Hurting too much."

"We could give you something for the pain that would wear off by morning."

"You know better than to even suggest that, Rahan. I am standing in for an elder elf and that particular duty doesn't include me giving in to my own weaknesses. Even as sick as I am I would still wake at the first sign of danger to her – although if you ever tell anybody that I admitted that I was sick, you will be cleaning out Elias' stall for the next fortnight."

Grabbing her Captain's sensitive ear, she made him lower his head then she kissed his cheek before she let go of his ear then went back to leaning up against his arm.

"You have but to ask – I hope you know that."

He felt her nod her head.

"Anayah, why don't you go lay back down and try going back to sleep?"

"I wouldn't be able to …"

When no more words seemed to be forthcoming, Rahan looked down and saw that Anayah had, in fact, fallen asleep. The Captain chuckled quietly as he picked her up and carried her back to her tent and laid her back down on her pallet. Súrion walked into the tent to take over Guard duty, smiled as he snugged the blanket a little higher on her shoulders then looked at Rahan for an explanation.

"She can't sleep." Was all he said as Súrion smiled and nodded.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though everyone in the camp knew that dawn was almost upon them, they were still disappointed that the weather had not warmed up. The rain had stopped but the sky was still cloudy and the air was cool enough to where they could see their breath in it. The elves might not have paid any attention to the weather at all if it hadn't been for the young Rangers jumping up and down and blowing on their hands to keep warm. Anayah caught Greyfell's eye but all he did was shake his head. Anayah smiled before she once more turned to settle Ederyn behind her on Elias.

Before they headed out, Rahan rode up beside Anayah and offered her his water flask but other than shake her head, did not even acknowledge his offer. The Captain was not put off by her abrupt manner even though his concern for her health grew for she was now extremely pale and even though the temperature was cool there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead.

He was proud of Anayah, just as he knew her father would be. Rahan was positive that if Lord Elrond had not been injured and had been able, that he would have immediately sent help out to her and the possibility was high that she would probably not have been injured. She had done well and on that matter there would never be a doubt.

It was his most fervent wish that the rest of the trip would go quickly and they would meet with no more trouble for he wasn't sure just how much more strength that Anayah had in her. Rahan could feel that he was being watched and when he turned his head saw the other three Guards as well as Greyfell looking at him. The only answer he could give them was just a slight shake of his head. It was gratifying to see, when they finally began the last part of their journey, that the Guards and Greyfell kept as close to Anayah as they could so they would be in position if help was needed.

Even Ederyn was anxious to reach Imladris for she insisted on walking every once in awhile. When the two females would ride together, they talked of things that only females would understand, perspectives that would have gone right over a male's head and Anayah found that this was a genuine gift. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed talking with another female for her job and personal life had only contained males for much too long.

Then Ederyn began to talk of Arda before it had been blighted by Morgoth's presence and how the land had held its own glow under Varda's stars. Anayah listened to the dragon/woman talk about the music, Ilúvatar's song, that she heard in the rocks and trees and in every being and creature and how that joyous music had changed and had became sad. Anayah found herself crying, for she knew it was so true – Arda was grieving for what it had lost under the heavy and vengeful hand of the fallen Vala.

Anayah was trying to keep herself from shivering, for she had caught a chill and did not want to alarm anybody. Though Ederyn's body naturally gave off more heat than a normal person, it was still not enough. The paradox was that even though she was shivering hard enough to make her teeth chatter, she still burned with fever.

When Ederyn mentioned this fact to her, she just smiled and told the Lady that they were almost home and that she would rest and recover once she had delivered her safe and sound to Sauros.

Anayah had been aware that there were more than the usual amount of animals and birds along their route, especially considering all the Orcs and Uruks that had been searching in the area. Then an idea formed in her head and as she started to look closer as they passed the creatures, she noticed that every one of them made eye contact with Ederyn – they were paying homage to the dragon! She felt her own heart clench with the knowledge that riding behind her on Elias, was a being who had felt the hand of Ilúvatar as it was placed upon her head. It was something that she would never forget for the rest of her immortal life.

Finally, it was time for their final stop. She reached up for Ederyn and winced as she extended her arms. In turn, Ederyn caught Rahan's eye then the Captain quickly walked to Elias and helped the dragon/woman down. Ederyn and Anayah hugged and Anayah found herself on the verge of tears. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Well, this is it, my Lady. I apologize for my weakness and wish that I could have gotten you to Imladris without making a fool out of myself by falling off a cliff."

Ederyn was about to say something until she saw the twinkle in Anayah's eyes. The two hugged again.

"Just make an effort not to make a habit out of it, my young friend."

Everyone stepped back a distance then with all the grace and dignity of her kind, Ederyn once more transformed herself into the pearl dragon. Though the others had seen the dragon transform on more than one occasion, they were still awed at the seamless grace with which it happened. There was nothing odd or strange about it and if asked to describe what they had seen, the only words they would be able to say to describe it would have been, "It just happened."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Vilya had always maintained control of the environment of the elven realm and the present day was no exception. Though the air was crisp, it was also clear and invigorating. Lord Elrond and his guests were taking advantage of the beautiful morning by enjoying their meal on the great balcony just outside of the dining room. Their meal was interrupted by an excited and out-of-breath border guard.

"My apologies, my Lord." He managed to say after he had caught his breath.

Aragorn quickly brought the elf a chair then helped him sit in it and after a few more moments of getting his racing heart under control he finally managed to speak.

"My Lord, I thought you would want to know ... there is a ... large group of elves and humans on their way in ... they are almost here ... and they ... have a dragon with them – a very large dragon."

It was a moment or two before those at the table realized that they still had a bite of food almost to their mouths or their teacups had paused longer than they should have. Before the young elf could say more, the elder elves "erupted" from the table and almost ran through the doorway into the house, leaving behind some surprised and curious young ones.

With Elurin half supporting him, Elrond started giving orders, first for one of the servants to ring the tower bell and second, for everyone who was still sleeping or was otherwise occupied to be asked to answer the bell as well. After smoothing down his own ruffled hair and adjusting his robes, Elrond walked outside. He stopped in amazement, for both sides of the wide path were already lined with elves. Even though the elves did not know the reason for their summons, they knew that their Lord required their presence and they had willingly answered his call. There was much murmuring among those assembled as each tried to guess what was happening.

The first elves who came through the gate and into the courtyard were Rahan and Súrion.

Then Ederyn entered the courtyard with Anayah riding next to her right shoulder. Every Imladris elf knew that Elias weighed in at about 1700 lbs. and was considered quite large, but he looked like a foal next to the dragon. After the dragon and Anayah came Saeros and Semoro and who were followed by some very smart looking and extremely proud young Rangers. When Aragorn finally managed to find his voice again, he nodded.

"This is what she was doing all this time? I am suitably impressed!"

The twins, Legolas and Aragorn were all talking among themselves.

"Do you see that gold horn in the middle of her head?"

"Estel, let go of my arm before you bruise me permanently and lower your voice for you are only standing a foot away from me – I can hear you just fine." Elrohir mock-glared at his brother as he pried Aragorn's fingers off his forearm.

"But don't you know who that is?"

The others were catching on to his excitement and it was only Elladan who smiled knowingly while the others turned their full attention to the dragon.

"If I remember the lore that Ada taught me so long ago, I would say that we are in the presence of true nobility, for if I am not mistaken, that dragon is one of the Old Ones."

Every elf bowed deeply as Ederyn glided past them gracefully, smiling as she went. Elias was quite proud of his job as protector and was high stepping all the way, causing Anayah to wince, while overhead, Shakir called out then did loops and spins in honor of his dragon-friend.

There was only one sad occurrence at the event. As Anayah rode past her brothers, she and Elladan locked eyes and misinterpreting what she saw, turned her head and without even acknowledging him and rode on.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elder elves led the long line of elves as they followed the dragon to where Sauros was waiting. As Ederyn approached them, every dragon suddenly rose up on their hind legs and after spreading their great wings wide, lifted their noses toward the sky and began to roar. Again and again the sound tore the very air around them as the Imladris dragons welcomed one of the blessed of Ilúvatar.

Anayah and her Guards and Greyfell and his Rangers stood at attention as Sauros and Aurora escorted Ederyn to the soft, fresh nest that had been prepared for her. Two dragons were sent off to hunt for fresh meat while Sauros checked her wound and her broken wing.

"My Lord."

Ederyn's voice was so soft that only she and Sauros would hear it. Sauros raised his great head.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"My Lord, my noble protector was wounded while protecting me and has gone long without rest. Perhaps you could encourage her to finally let others see to her."

Sauros gave the equivalent of a dragon chuckle.

"Ah, yes. I see you know the young one's heart as well as her temperament. I will see if she will listen to me." He turned to where Anayah was standing. "Anayah, may I speak with you a moment?"

Anayah immediately walked forward until she was standing in front of the two dragons.

"Yes, Lord Sauros?"

"I want to formally thank you for seeing to Lady Ederyn's safety. You may consider your duties met for the moment and may now feel free to get your own injuries cared for and to rest."

She bowed her head in acknowledgement then turned to walk away.

"Anayah?"

Anayah paused.

"I will personally check on you later this day and will expect to find you in your own room resting."

"I will not be staying in my room, for it was made abundantly clear to me on a previous visit that I am not welcome in that house."

Anayah made a conscious effort to stop speaking when she realized that she was sounding somewhat snappish. She finally turned and faced the dragons then dropped to a knee in front of them.

"My most humble apologies to you, Lady Ederyn and especially to you, Lord Sauros, for I was cross with you after you had shown concern for my well-being. I should not have spoken to you as I did."

She was surprised when she felt Ederyn gently touch her arm with her nose.

"Do not despair, young one, for my heart tells me that things will eventually work themselves out. Now go ... and rest. For the moment, try and let your heart be at peace."

Anayah tried to smile and was only partially successful. Turning away once more, Anayah dismissed her Guards and Greyfell and his Rangers. She had started to mount Elias, to ride him to the lake for a cool drink when she saw the elder elves approaching. Taking hold of Elias' headstall, she walked away, taking great care to keep Elias between herself and the approaching elves.

Elrond noticed that she was purposely avoiding them and was saddened, but then Galadriel took his arm in support and told him that though he would need to talk to Anayah later, she had the feeling that something else needed to happen in the meantime. Elrond knew Galadriel's feelings were always accurate and so he turned and continued on with the others.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

While Rahan watched from a distance, Anayah walked Elias to the lake for a drink and some grooming. They would both need to relax but like a true friend, she would see to her stallion's needs before she saw to her own. The Captain sensed that another drew near and when he turned, was somehow not surprised to see that it was Elladan.

"Lord Elladan." Rahan said.

Elladan was nervous and had to try three times before his words began to make sense.

"May I ... Would it be all right ... Do you think ..."

Rahan raised an eyebrow at the elf.

"It is my advice that you stop speaking, take a deep breath to calm yourself then try speaking again."

When he saw that the Captain was only trying to be helpful, he complied with his suggestion ... and found that it helped.

"I would like your permission to try and talk to Anayah."

Rahan thought a moment then nodded his head.

"You can try, Lord Elladan, although I will warn you that she is quite ill and because of that may try and take your head off."

When he saw all the blood leave the young elf's face he relented and quit his teasing.

"I apologize for my sarcastic sense of humor. You may try and talk to her although I do advise you to be patient for I was speaking truth when I said that she is quite ill."

"Thank you, Captain, I will take that into consideration."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had been standing with her forehead resting against Elias' shoulder, as she tried to find the energy to unsaddle him. The stallion nickered softly to her, as he let her know that someone was approaching. She knew it was her brother and chose to ignore him and in turn, Elladan stopped about ten feet away, then nervously tried to think of what he should say first. He would have liked nothing more than to go to her, throw his arms around her and beg her forgiveness but he felt that Captain Rahan had not been totally teasing him when he had made the comment about her taking off his head.

Though he knew he would have deserved it, his intention was to reconcile the two of them, not to die a horrible and meaningless death by her hands.

"I'm sorry, Anayah."

"Cheap words, Elladan."

She paused as she realized that once again her mouth had acted before her common sense had.

"I'm sorry. Though I have been horribly hurt by your words, I should not have responded in such a fashion – I apologize."

He was standing there, still trying to think of something appropriate to say when Anayah whirled around then stared at him while frowning. He did not know that for a moment, she had sensed something different about him and remained silent and still until Anayah finally shook her head as if to clear it of some type of mind mist then turned back to her stallion. Again without speaking – and without thinking – she grabbed the saddle and slid it off the tall horse's back then crying out softly, she dropped the saddle and went to her knees.

By the time Elladan reached her side, he could see that the front of her tunic was turning dark at the right shoulder. Carefully pulling the tunic collar down, he saw that she had torn out all the stitches on her shoulder wound and was now bleeding freely. Taking a clean linen handkerchief out of his pocket, he folded it then pressed it over the wound to try and slow or even stop the bleeding.

Anayah turned her head toward her brother.

"Like somebody else I know, I let my emotions take control of my common sense, and forgot about my own injuries."

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and slumped forward. Elladan managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He turned to the stallion who was watching everything intently and gave him the "palm down" hand signal that was used to ask him to kneel. As if he sensed that his lady was in distress, the horse immediately began to go to the ground.

TBC


	9. Resolution Pt 2

_

* * *

_

Never shall I forget the time I spent with you.  
Please continue to be my friend,  
as you will always find me yours.  
Ludwig Van Beethoven

* * *

Chapter 9

Resolution – Part II

When Elias had finished kneeling, Elladan picked Anayah up and walking to the stallion, sat on his back and threw his leg of the horse's neck. Sensing that the twin was aboard and settled, Elias stood and without further commands, began walking toward the house. Before he had gone too far, Rahan met the two and walked for a short distance with one hand resting on the stallion's thick neck.

"My elves and I will meet you at the house." Was all he said before he turned and moved off towards the stable with his own stallion, Loki, following closely behind.

Once the house had been reached, Elias stopped, and once more throwing his leg over the stallion's neck, Elladan slid off the horse's bare back then walked up the steps to the front door. Having seen the oldest twin arriving at the house with an unconscious Anayah in his arms, Elurin opened the front door then followed Elladan up the stairs to Anayah's room.

"Your father is in council with Lady Ederyn so let me know what you need and I will assist you."

Elladan nodded then after thanking the old butler, began the job of cleaning and stitching Anayah's shoulder. When the four Guards arrived, two of whom walked into the room with his brothers and Legolas, he acknowledged them all with a nod of his head then continued on with what he was doing.

As was their custom when their Charge was injured, Rahan and Súrion stood at the foot of her bed while Semoro and Saeros stood Guard outside the room. Aragorn was fascinated by the Guard's efficiency of movement and attention to duty.

"You and your elves have almost made the guarding of Anayah into an art form, Captain Rahan."

Rahan nodded his head.

"It is the Thurin Tirith way, Estel."

"Aye … and although I know little about the Thurin Tirith Order, I am still fascinated at how the four of you interact without discussing it … all of you seem to know what to do then just do it."

"What we do is not so dissimilar from what your bothers and Prince Legolas do for you. Lords Elladan and Elrohir as well as Prince Legolas watch over you and guard you with as much care as we watch over your sister. They know your importance to the future as well as your importance to their hearts and though we took the vow to Guard your sister for very different reasons, our sense of obligation and caring is the same as theirs. The difference between us ..."

"You mean besides your size?"

Rahan ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Yes, besides our size ... the difference between us is not as great as you think. Your brothers and Legolas care for you just as we care for Anayah. Your sister holds her own with us, but even if she couldn't, we would still follow her to whatever end there is for her and smile when we did so, for she has managed to charm all four of us.

When she smiles I see the same smile as yours ... and I see the same strength of character. You are a good man, Estel, and you will be a great King and wise leader of your people. Just never lose sight of the fact or forget that in the days before you assumed the throne that someone was doing their best to focus the attention of the enemy somewhere else so that you had at least half a chance at a normal life. History will never know who she is, but that doesn't mean that she never existed."

Their attention was turned back to Elladan when he finally stood and stepped away from the bed.

"There is no immediate threat to Anayah's life, but she is in an extreme state of exhaustion and I feel that with a few days rest that she should feel much better."

He looked at his brothers and Legolas.

"There is nothing more we can do for her at the moment but we do have guests, so it is my suggestion that you go and see to their needs. I will sit with Anayah for a bit so I can monitor her condition."

"We will return later, brother, so that you can rest and eat." Elrohir said as he put a hand on Elladan's shoulder.

Aragorn nodded.

"If she should wake before we return, please tell her that we were here."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After the two brothers and Legolas had left, Rahan and Súrion stepped into the hallway to where the other two Guards were standing the watch. Súrion had a frown on his face and knowing that such a thing was out of character for the Silvan Guard, asked him what was bothering him.

"Boss, that confrontation at the lake between Anayah and Elladan concerns me for it is not usually in her nature to carry things on like this and I am bothered to see her doing this now. In the whole time we have been assigned to Anayah, I have never seen her act this way – there is something not quite right about all of this and there is something else is going on.

"I have to agree with your assessment, Súrion, for I too, believe that there is something else going on – I just don't know what it is at the moment. Perhaps we are reading too much into this and maybe it is just her way of saying that she has finally just had enough."

"It just doesn't seem right that this should be happening and I believe it is time for us to intervene." He looked at all three of his elves. "This is a domestic matter and would normally be left alone but with the responsibilities Anayah has for Lady Ederyn and with the rescue of Lord Asgorath still to be accomplished, Anayah shouldn't be carrying around any extra problems that could distract her.

The relationship between the two siblings has been damaged … and that damage is running deeper and longer than it ought to. Those two just can't seem to catch the break they need to find each other and resolve their problems, something they need to do, not only for personal reasons but also so Anayah can regain her focus."

"It bothers me greatly to see her so emotionally torn up like she is."

Saeros nodded, in total agreement with Semoro's assessment for he too wanted to see Anayah regain her emotional balance.

"Then the three of you agree that we should intervene?"

When the three elves nodded, he turned to Súrion.

"I believe that I will assign this task to you, Súrion, for being a wood elf, you would be more _sensitive_ to what needs to be said and done than us, especially considering that there is some unknown factor at play – so be alert to that as well. I trust that you will be discreet, for there is a big difference between gentle guidance to an end that is mutually beneficial and interfering in matters that are none of our business."

Straightening up from where he had been leaning against the wall, Súrion nodded in agreement then turned and walked through the bedroom door.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Súrion entered the room, he saw Elladan sitting beside Anayah's bed just watching her sleep and it was evident that the he was deep in concentration and thinking about what was going on. He knew Elladan was aware of his presence so he pulled up a chair then sat in it, facing the elf and remaining silent.

As he continued to observe Anayah's brother, he began to get the odd feeling that some unknown person was talking in the background and was giving off some very angry feelings as they did so. What surprised him the most however, was that even though he knew better than to touch a being's mind without their permission, the sensory information he was getting was intense enough that he was able to hear it without touching Elladan's mind at all.

The occurrence was disconcerting and almost irritating to him and he had only been in the room for a few minutes so he could only imagine what it had been like for Elladan who had been exposed to the phenomenon for a much longer time. He shook his head as he suddenly realized that he had just figured out what the unknown factor was that Rahan had sensed.

Súrion knew that Elladan had to learn how to control what he was feeling and knew that his father would help him learn that skill at the first opportunity just as he also knew that particular time wouldn't come for a bit because of the present "dragon dilemma." But if Elladan knew that he had at least one other being who understood what he was going through, it might make his burden a bit easier to bear until his father _could_ find the time to help him.

What the twin was experiencing was truly a "right of passage" and was a significant reminder that he had finally stepped over the threshold into elvish adulthood. Even though he would continue to embrace life and all its wonders with the same youthful enthusiasm as he had in the past, he would now also experience the responsibilities of using his new-found gift responsibly and with much wisdom.

When Elladan finally looked at the Silvan Guard, and saw the look of understanding, he was surprised.

"You know?"

"Of course, I am a Silvan elf and if there is one race that understands the serious complications of empathic reactions, it is a Silvan elf."

"Then what do I do, Súrion? How do I tell her that I'm sorry and what caused me to act the way I did without making it sound like I'm making excuses for myself?"

"That I cannot tell you, Elladan, although you might want to consider saying to your sister what you just said to me.

Anayah stirred in her sleep and Elladan immediately reached out a hand to soothe her.

Súrion looked from Anayah back to Elladan.

"I could be mistaken, Elladan, but there is a good chance that Anayah has already sensed your problem but just hasn't had time to think about it yet. Regardless, she has to get past the hurt in her heart before she can start looking at things without her thoughts being clouded by her emotional pain. What you said to her that night should not have been said – we both know that – and now we have to figure a way to get Anayah to see that you know the truth of that fact and are serious about wanting to mend your relationship."

"We?" Elladan looked at Súrion in both surprise and hope.

Súrion smiled. "Yes, we. I would be remiss in my actions if I let you face the beast alone."

"The beast?"

"The righteously hurt feelings and torn heart of a she-elf!"

They both quietly chuckled.

"We will find a solution to this problem, Lord Elladan."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas was walking and visiting with his father in the serene and wonderfully scented gardens of Imladris, and the two were catching up on everything that had happened since Legolas had last seen his father in Mirkwood. After a bit, father and son sat on a stone bench, enjoying not only each other's company but also the serenity of the place. Thranduil looked at his son.

"I looked in on you last night when I arrived but you were sleeping, and not wanting to disturb you, left our personal greetings for this day."

Legolas smiled at his father.

"When I woke this morning and found myself content, I knew that you must have arrived and in sensing your presence, even in my sleep, I found myself gladdened that you were finally here."

Thranduil picked a small leaf off his son's shoulder and after studying it silently for a few moments, sighed then smiled.

"Ah yes, the green leaf. How appropriate that it should land on the shoulder of its namesake."

The Mirkwood King lifted his hand and released the leaf, letting the breeze swirl it away to whatever end small green leaves went to after parting from their mother trees. He turned to Legolas.

"Son, I hope you understand why I couldn't tell you about the dragon and don't feel that because I withheld such information that I was withholding my trust not only in my son but in Mirkwood's Crown Prince."

Legolas' laugh carried itself throughout the gardens and the trees rustled their leaves and branches at the experience.

"You are my King, my Lord _and_ my father and even if your father's heart wished to share this information, as King, you had the obligation of your oath and could not. I thought nothing of it, Ada. Besides, after Lady Ederyn arrived in Imladris this morning, Elladan was able to explain things." He shook his head. "To have such a responsibility is amazing to me even though I now understand just why the secret had to be kept. There is one thing that I don't understand."

The two elves got up and resumed their leisurely stroll.

"And what would that be, my son?"

"Why were all the elder elves called to Imladris? I just can't picture all of you riding out to rescue Lord Asgorath. While having some of the greatest warriors in all of Middle-earth and some of the wisest and most brilliant minds riding to the rescue of one of the Old Ones would be impressive, I also think it would be a foolish act."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Legolas' statement.

"Why would you think such an act to be foolish, Legolas?"

Legolas' eyes were beginning to twinkle and Thranduil began to sense a bit of impish humor creeping into their otherwise serious conversation.

"I just think something as strenuous as the upcoming rescue should be done by much younger elves ... and humans."

Thranduil's baritone laughter echoed through the trees as he affectionately squeezed his son's neck then explained to him that when some unfortunate being made fun of his King's age, that the monarch had the options of banishment or death – with death being the preferred method of dealing with such foolishness.

After a time, the two elves once more became solemn and Thranduil stared off in the direction that the pearl dragon now lay sleeping.

"In truth, Legolas, I have no idea why we were all summoned and while I understand that when these two leave, Middle-earth will have lost a precious treasure, I just can't understand it beyond that."

Suddenly Thranduil turned to his son, frowning as he sensed that there was also another matter on his mind. Legolas knew exactly what his father was thinking and even though he lowered his eyes, could not quite hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I sense that there is another matter on your mind, my son. Would a father's understanding ear help?"

"No, Ada. I am just waiting for the right time to handle this situation."

Sensing that his son was not ready to go into detail, Thranduil wisely backed off the subject. Changing the direction of the conversation, the King then suggested that it might be an opportune moment to go to the house and get something to eat before the next council meeting. In total agreement with each other, father and son leisurely walked off in the direction of the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Suitable and comfortable seating had been arranged in a semicircle around Ederyn's nest. Though none mentioned it, they could all see the almost imperceptible grey cast to her beautiful, opalescent hide. All those now sitting before her knew that even though she had managed to reach the safety of Imladris and the protection of Vilya, her heart was still with her mate wherever he was being held. The great dragon was grieving for her beloved mate and if something was not done in the not-too-distant future, then the chances were high that Ederyn would not continue.

Elrond, Glorfindel, Thranduil, Galadriel, Celeborn and Cirdan for the elves, and Gandalf for the Istari Order, now sat in the oval created by the chairs while Gwaihir and Landroval, representing the Great Eagles, sat beside their elf-friends as they all waited for the council meeting to begin. All extraneous conversation died away as Ederyn began to speak in a soft voice, full of both sadness and longing.

"Lord Asgorath and I have been raising young Bellas in the security of the Withered Heath since his father and mother, Apollyon and Gwynedd, left for Dragonhome a very long time ago."

Ederyn saw the look of confusion on everyone's face and addressed the unspoken question.

"Young Bellas is the last offspring of a mated pair of Old Ones that will ever be born on Arda. Before our friends left, we promised to raise Bellas until he reached maturity and could live on his own – or with the dragons of Imladris. Asgorath and I knew that we were pushing the limits of our vow a bit by leaving before he was fully mature, but if we don't leave now, we will have to wait for another millennium to do so for the stars will not again be in the right alignment until that time.

We all know that the time of the elves is waning and they will soon be leaving Middle-earth to make their final journey into the West and as our mutual destinies are intertwined, to stay after the Eldar have gone, would be unwise. The future will be one that tells stories of noble men and gallant deeds although most of those deeds are destined to be accomplished without the company of dragons. There is no future for dragons beyond what is now."

Ederyn sighed sadly and it was a few moments before she could continue.

"I will miss this place, and even though the beings we have come to know and love and even those we don't, will be parted from our hearts, it is a fact that somewhere and sometime, we will all find each other once again."

Her voice grew even softer and if the situation hadn't been so tragic, those that were witness to the tears in the dragon's eyes would have sworn they had never seen anything so moving.

"I have no desire to continue living without Asgorath and it is only because Lady Anayah and her Thurin Tirith as well as Captain Greyfell's Rangers have pledged their service as well as their swords to free him that I have stayed this long."

"Do you know where he is being kept, Lady Ederyn?"

Ederyn nodded her head.

"Yes, Lord Elrond, I do. My love and my Lord, rests in the hands of the Witch King himself in the hated caverns of Carn-dûm."

There was not an elf or Eagle present that did not feel their heart skip a beat at the name and Elrond had to clear his throat twice before he could even speak the name. To have one of the precious Old Ones captive, then to have them being held by none other than Sauron's General and in such a hideous place as Carn-dûm, was overpowering their senses.

Elrond stood respectfully as he spoke to Ederyn.

I believe that you had mentioned that you and Lord Asgorath were leaving. Could you tell us why this was so?"

"As I to you before, Bellas had almost reached maturity and since the necessary stellar alignment would not occur for another 1,000 years, we decided to make our final journey to the stones that lie near Annúminas."

"Dragonhenge?"

"Yes, King Thranduil – Dragonhenge."

"I thought the stones were but a myth."

Ederyn turned her head fully to the Mirkwood King and smiled.

"Legend or myth ... it matters not, King of Mirkwood. The secret of the stones has been guarded as diligently by the Old Ones as you have guarded the secret of our existence."

"Lady Ederyn?"

"Yes, Lord Cirdan?"

"With all due respect, while you and Lord Asgorath follow your instincts to the stone, those of us who have pledged our assistance, must know a bit more. If we could meet later, perhaps you could share what you know of the stellar alignment so that I can plot an exact timetable. From there we can begin a plan to free your Lord."

"I am in agreement, Lord Cirdan. I must remind all of you that what happens at the stones can only happen if there are two voices singing the song for the voices represent the balance and duality of Ilúvatar's creation and without balance and duality, there is only the void." She sighed. "I cannot go without my mate."

"Lady Ederyn, can you tell us why all of the elder elves as well as the Great Eagles have been summoned rather than just the first elf who answered your original call for help?"

"Have patience, Lord Elrond, for all will eventually become clear to you."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Greyfell knocked on Anayah's door, he was surprised to see both Súrion and Elladan sitting beside her bed, quietly talking. With an apology for the interruption and intrusion, he told both elves that he would come back at another time. Elladan rose from his seat.

"Please, Captain Greyfell, do come in and sit with us. Though she sleeps, I am sure that Anayah knows that you are here and appreciates your concern for her well being."

The three elves were talking quietly among themselves and didn't realize that Anayah had awakened. Groggy, in pain and extremely grouchy, she snapped at all of them.

"Can someone tell me why the three of you have chosen my room to party in – and without my permission, I might add?"

Without waiting to hear more, Elladan rose from the chair he was sitting in and without looking at a glaring Anayah, quickly left the room. Súrion opened his mouth to speak but Anayah cut him off before he could get the first word out.

"You are dismissed, Lieutenant."

The Silvan Guard frowned but again his attempts at an explanation were cut off.

"Lieutenant, I said that you were dismissed."

Without even trying to say anything else, Súrion rose from his chair and also left the room.

Rahan was standing just outside Anayah's door and when the Silvan Guard reached him, he raised an eyebrow, for the elf was not only frowning, but also appeared to be flustered. Súrion looked at his Captain while pointing towards the room, then looked at the door then back at his Captain. Finally, Rahan decided to give the tongue-tied Guard a "push start."

"What happened?"

"She called me, Lieutenant, Rahan. That is the first time she has ever called me that."

Rahan nodded and sighed.

"She is trying to push us all away – and that is something that cannot be allowed to happen."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Leave, Greyfell. I don't feel like visiting at the moment."

Greyfell rose from his chair then after a moment, sat back down, and while Anayah's glare was quite withering, he took great care to ignore it.

"No, young elf, I will not leave until you have listened to what I have to say."

Anayah was silent as Greyfell helped her sit up, after which he put as many pillows as he could find in the room, behind her back. Still ignoring the elf, she felt her shoulder and winced and even though nothing was said, he knew that part of her pique of temper was due to her feelings of hurt while another part was due to her exhaustion and pain. Greyfell promised himself that he would exercise as much patience and understanding as he could, but he also vowed that a certain stubborn friend would listen to what he had to say before he left.

He sat for a time just watching her and for her part, Anayah looked everywhere but directly at the elf who was so determined to reach her.

"Why do you think that you have to push everyone away Anayah? We are your brothers and friends by desire and we would never turn our backs on you, especially when you are so emotionally torn."

Anayah looked down at her hands that were nervously playing with the edge of the blanket.

"Why are you so angry? What are you trying to accomplish by pushing us all away?"

"I'm trying to learn not to wear my heart on my sleeve where everyone can see it and mistake it for a mat for them to wipe their feet on. I am tired of trying to fit in and I'm tired of trying ... period. I can't do this anymore."

"If you are tired then lean on us until you have rested and regained your strength."

"I can't do that, for just because my feelings were hurt ... well ... I just don't want all the ugliness to reach out and touch you. You mean too much to me."

Greyfell took her hand and held it, trying to convince her of the sincerity of his words.

"I used to be the same way as what you are describing, Anayah. I tried to fit in with other elves and I tried to fit in with humans but I just couldn't make it work with either race. I, too, was tired of trying. But then I met you and you saved me ... emotionally and physically. You let me lean on you like an elfling until I got my feet under me and regained my own emotional balance ... and that is a gift I will never forget. You have helped me become what I should have been all along and in return, if I can do anything to make your burden lighter, then I will. The important thing is that you recognize that you do have beings to lean on when you think you can't go another step."

"But if you stay too close, all the bad things that happen to me will eventually reach out and give you a black eye. You would eventually give up and leave which you should do right now. Just go before I end up hurting you."

"You are hurting me Anayah, because you are trying to push me away. You need me ... you need your Guards ... you need your family."

"But they are not my family, Greyfell. Well they are, but not really. Lord Elrond is my Uncle and the twins are my cousins – not my brothers. Yes, Estel is blood kin, but he has an important destiny while my destiny is to take the blows so he won't have to. He doesn't need me hanging on to his boot straps all the time and I absolutely refuse to beg to be accepted, Greyfell. I will tell you this one thing though - if I was really meant to be a part of this family, don't you think that Lord Elrond would have adopted me by now? When the water boils down to the bottom of the pot, I have nobody.

And Elladan was absolutely right – he has a sister and it isn't me. I'm too coarse to be anything other than a warrior. Look at me! I'm short, and I can swear in more languages than you can probably speak, I'm not feminine enough to live among nobility and I am deluding myself if I even try. I am pretty much useless for much of anything except fighting and ..."

"Now stop it! I mean it, Anayah. I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again."

When Anayah looked at him with tears in her eyes, he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are beautiful, inside and out – on that you have my most solemn vow. There are few she-elves that can honestly say that they are intelligent, beautiful _and_ fit for combat purposes at the level you are. Yes, you are short but that has nothing to do with your heart which is as big as anyone who lives on ME – or in this house.

And there is no need for you to worry about being feminine, either, for you are the kind of she-elf who could walk into a room and the males would start tripping over themselves and walking into walls."

"I hope you know that you are really, really embarrassing me."

"That is not my intention, my young friend. All I am trying to do is get you to see that your worth is the same as anybody else and to those of us who count, you are a gift beyond what any of us deserve.

I really think that you and your brother ..." Seeing her looking at him strangely, he addressed the issue. "Yes, you heard me correctly. You and your brother need to sit down together and work this out. Please, for me would you talk to him?"

"He left, Greyfell. He doesn't want to talk to me."

Greyfell shook his head.

"He left because he is still unsure of what he should be doing. Do you know that he did not leave your side after you passed out and that it was he who has been caring for you? Anayah, please ... will you at least talk to him?"

Anayah thought about it and regardless of what she wanted to do, her heart pressed the issue with her.

"Yes. I will talk to him."

As Greyfell left the room, he just caught Súrion turning away from him as he wiped a tear off his cheek. Laying a comforting arm on the elf's arm, he turned to walk down the hall and almost ran in to Lord Elrond, who had been standing in the shadows.

"Just give her a little bit more time, my Lord, before you try and speak to her. Perhaps if she and her brother sit down together and talk about what is in their hearts then all else will come 'round" in due course."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell found Elladan walking alone down the well-manicured garden paths.

"Excuse me, Lord Elladan. If I could have a moment of your time?"

Elladan turned to the elf but didn't speak.

"Your sister has agreed to speak to you."

The eldest twin continued to stare at Greyfell for a few moments.

"And just what are your interests in this matter, Captain Greyfell?"

Greyfell used all the experience of his long life to control his emotions and keep his facial expression neutral. It would serve no good cause for him to allow himself to be provoked so when he did finally speak, his voice was quiet and calm.

"My satisfaction will come when two "high born" elves start acting like high born elves. Right now, however, they are both confused, a little bit angry and more than a little bit stubborn. Each journey, Elladan, large or small, important or insignificant, starts with a first step. Anayah has made a first step and now it is up to you to do the same."

Having said what he had come to say, Greyfell bowed respectfully to Elladan, then turned around and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was sitting in a chair on the balcony of her room with a blanket over her lap. Although she was awake, she was sitting with her eyes closed, and was as close to resting as she could come with everything that was on her mind.

Even though he walked quietly, Elladan's uncertain steps alerted her to his presence and when she heard him stop a few feet behind her, she sighed.

"I am not liking you very much at this moment, brother, and I am wondering exactly why this is so. My most recent memories do not match with the memories of the kind and laughing brother that made me feel welcome when I first arrived from Lórien. My memories are of a brother who was caring and considerate and who was someone I grew to love very much. I so wanted to be like this elf."

He finally walked to a place where she could see him and when she finally looked in his direction, he was saddened to see the tears in her eyes.

"What have I done to make you hate me so much, Elladan?"

Elladan was taken by surprise and for a moment was speechless. Misinterpreting his reaction, Anayah turned her head away from him and quietly began to cry, and for his part, Elladan continued to stand by, not knowing what to say to ease his sister's distress. Then he heard a voice in his head as it quietly said, "Tell her," and he smiled when he recognized the Silvan "accent." Pulling up a chair beside hers, he sat and after putting an arm around her shoulder, he rested his cheek against her temple.

"Anayah, I love you very much and have never stopped even though my recent behavior indicated otherwise. I just didn't know how to talk to you and tell you what was in my heart, for I didn't want you to think I was trying to make excuses for myself – that has never been my intention just as it is not my intention now.

Apparently, I have inherited some of Ada's empathic abilities and have somehow become linked to the dragon. My "unlordly" conduct was a result of this and when it was happening, I did not recognize it for what it was and so was powerless to stop it. I know I said some horrible things to you that should not have been said and for those hateful things I humbly apologize.

I talked to Ada, for my confusion was great. I did not know how such things could have come out of my mouth for I did not know that I harbored such thoughts anywhere in my heart. I even hurt Estel, for he begged me not to make him choose between the two of us. He loves you as much as any of us do, Anayah, and he would stand by your side whether the rest of us did or not.

What happened when we were journeying to Hope is what started this whole thing, for apparently I hadn't resolved the issue in my own heart. I couldn't understand how Ada could have done what he did, and to have someone I love so much cause another being hurt ... I couldn't understand it and had never really dealt with it.

And Ada was right. I couldn't understand why you were so quick to forgive him and maybe a part of me thought that it was all a bit of a show and that you more than likely would exact retribution at a later time because that's what most elves would have done under the same circumstances."

Anayah looked at him with tears in her eyes but remained silent.

"Ada said to have faith in your heart. Súrion said the same thing and even your Captain Greyfell said it."

He sat for a moment in silence just rocking his sister as much to soothe himself as her.

"Please forgive me, Anayah." He almost whispered.

She reached up with her hand and trailed the tips of her fingers down his cheek.

"Your pain must be great, Elladan."

A single tear ran down his cheek and Anayah gently wiped it away.

"Let us leave all this sadness behind us, for I do not think I could bear the silence for much longer, and it is not just the physical silence I speak of. There is a breach between our hearts, but it is one that I believe can be mended if we both work at it. There is much talking to do, brother, although there is too much happening to do so at this time."

The two of them agreed to talk at a later time about what was happening between them but at that particular moment, decided just to sit and let the peace of Imladris soothe their troubled spirits and recharge them for whatever lay ahead.

TBC


	10. Storm Clouds Gather

**

* * *

**

**A/N1**: Hyadar, Hy, for short, was a character introduced in the story Old Bones. The boy was purposely blinded by a cruel master before being freed during Aragorn's slave rebellion. Though he lost both parents when the city sank into the ground, Anayah asked for and received a dog, Orion, born of special parents and trained by Radagast, the Brown Istar Wizard. A loving guardian was assigned to the boy and the dog was given to him as a companion and also as a service guide, much like the Seeing Eye dogs of modern times. In more ways than one, Orion was the first of his kind.

**A/N2**: Tinu is a miniature burro foal that was born during the story, Old Bones. The baby bonded with the Silvan Guard, Súrion, and they are the best of friends.

**A/N3**: Prince Banion of the Avari together with his Thurin Tirith Unit were also introduced in Old Bones.

**A/N4**: I neglected to mention, in my previous chapter that Sauros is a dragon who was created by a gifted writer, Spades, who has given me her permission to take her babies for a walk.

* * *

_Friendships begun in this world will be taken up again,  
never to be broken off.  
St. Francis De Sales_

* * *

Chapter 10 

Storm Clouds Gather

There wasn't an elf that lived in Imladris and who had seen the magnificent dragon, known as Lady Ederyn, that didn't fully understand that she was dying. Her death wasn't coming as a result of the wound she had received in the attack by the Orcs and Uruk Hai when she and Asgorath had been journeying to the stones. No, her death was coming as a result of her forced parting with her heart-mate, the dragon she had pledged to share her life with long before Arda had ever been born.

The only beings that could even come close to understanding what she was feeling would have been a twin that had been separated from the one the womb had been shared with. Elladan and Elrohir could understand the bond well, for the two shared the same mind and heart, but of all the elves in Imladris it was their father who knew from a personal standpoint just what the pearl dragon was feeling.

Millennia before, he had been separated from Elros and even now, thousands of years later, the pain was still as sharp as a dagger ... his heart still wept for the one that had been lost. As he stood beside the sorrowing dragon with one hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder, he could feel her sorrow and pain as if it was his own. The dragon was running out of time and as a result, plans would have to be made and put into motion before she completely faded away from them.

Lord Cirdan, who dearly loved the sea as well as the stars and who had made the use of one to navigate the other into an art form, had met with Ederyn and together the two had come up with a tentative timetable for everything that needed to be done. They did not have as much time as they had originally thought, for according to Lord Cirdan's star chart, Ederyn and Asgorath had but the span of time from one full moon until the next before they had to be inside the circle of the great stones. Their song had to have been begun before the moon of that night shone down on them from directly overhead. The first of the two full moons would be in the night sky before seven days had passed.

The schedule could have been easily met if both dragons were together and healthy, but Lady Ederyn had a healing wound in her side as well as a wing that would not be usable for some time. The finger bones of a dragon's wing were extremely delicate and when used, supported a great deal of weight when the dragon took off from the ground and also when it flew. The pearl dragon's broken wing would keep her grounded and meant that she would have to walk to the stones. What condition Asgorath was in at this point could only be theorized and nobody would know anything for certain until they could examine the dragon.

Gandalf had pledged his support and said that with the use of his magic he could shorten the trips to and from Carn-dûm as well as the trip to Dragonhenge at Annúminas by a bit although the trips would still push the boundaries of what was possible under any circumstances. Everything they did would have to be well thought out and orchestrated if there was to be any chance of success at all.

Elrond went in search of his youngest son and after the two had spoken briefly, Aragorn ran off to find who he could, so they could meet and begin planning the rescue.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn's long legs carried him swiftly down the hallways of his home as he searched out the specific individuals that would need to be at their first meeting. Legolas was talking to Elrohir in the Hall of Fire and paused as they saw the young Dúnadan coming toward them at a run.

"Sitting Room ... ten minutes." Was all he said before running off to find the others.

Aragorn kept up his search and before he finally stepped into the Sitting Room several minutes later, Legolas, Elrohir, Halbarad, Greyfell, Soron as well as Semoro and Saeros were waiting for him. Aragorn walked across the room until he was standing in front of everybody and held up his hands for silence. When the voices had quieted he finally began their meeting.

"I just talked to Ada not too long ago and he suggested that we hold our first meeting to begin plans for rescuing Asgorath from Carn-dûm. Lady Ederyn is failing fast and it has become imperative that whatever we do should be done fairly quickly or she will die. Anayah can't be here as she is still resting and Elladan is not here because he is sitting with our sister, so you two," he nodded to where Semoro and Saeros were sitting, "will stand in for her. Elrohir, I will count on you to fully brief Elladan on what we say here."

"Estel, I just wanted to mention that my Rangers and I pledged our swords to Lady Ederyn long before she arrived at Imladris and while I know that the Rangers give their full loyalty to their Chieftain, I also hope you understand why we did not consult you first."

"Captain Greyfell, I would have expected nothing less, for what you did is what the Rangers are all about – we help those who are in need and there could be no greater or higher purpose for us to fulfill that coming to the aid and defense of one of Ilúvatar's first dragons. The Rangers, and the codes of honor and service they live by will survive when all else about this era has been forgotten and those who do remember us will be proud that they do so."

He looked at the others.

"So ... let's start talking about what we have to do to free Lord Asgorath."

Those in the room spent some time defining what they had to do and though a basic framework for the rescue began to emerge, there were still many obstacles that had to be worked around. Who would be involved in the rescue, the journey to Carn-dûm, the rescue, and the journey back to Imladris would all require specific plans if success with few, and ideally no, casualties was to be attained.

It was decided that the Rangers under the Command of Aragorn and Greyfell, with Elladan and Elrohir among their numbers, would leave a full day ahead of the main rescue group and that they would do what they could to clear a path to where Asgorath was being held. Hopefully when they had removed as many of the searching Orcs and Uruks as was possible, the rescue group would then be able to complete their journey within an efficient time frame.

Elladan would be traveling with the Rangers rather than with the main rescue group because everyone thought it might be easier on his newly emerged empathic abilities if he was farther away from the rescue group. Although it would be his skills as a warrior that would be used while clearing out the Orcs and Uruks, his empathic skills would still be available if needed.

The main rescue group would consist of Anayah, her Thurin Tirith, Legolas and Gandalf. Though every Thurin Tirith was a weapons Master, their function would consist mainly of defense and having an extra archer with them, especially with the extraordinary skill level of the Mirkwood Prince, would be a great benefit to their efforts.

Anayah would command her Thurin Tirith Unit and in addition, because of her small size and quickness, they would use her to get in and out of places the larger warriors could not. Gandalf would be travelling with them for obvious reasons – he would be their liaison with the group's need for magic and if necessary, and hopefully it would not come to this, would be a powerful defense against the Witch King should the evil being involve himself with what they were trying to do.

They all agreed that whatever they did would have to be done in a covert manner and could not be handled by an all out assault on the fortress because from the little they already knew about the place, it was too secure and defensible from within – they could not try to take the place by force with the small numbers of warriors they would have with them without suffering significant injuries and losses.

Though it was a thought unspoken by any of them, those in the room knew that no matter how diligent and particular they all were in the planning process, any one of them could die. Such was the life of one dedicated to the warring arts and such was not a topic dwelt on for long. What they all knew, with certainty was that if everybody clearly knew what part they were to play in the upcoming military action then such occurrences would be kept to a minimum, if they happened at all.

Each being in the room allowed themselves a small, appropriately placed bit of humor when they all laughed at the picture of themselves trying to sneak into the Witch King's fortress, finding Asgorath, and then sneaking him out of the caverns. It would probably be the hardest task of the mission for they all knew that the Old Ones were extremely large dragons with the females being the smaller of the species. If the enormous size of Lady Ederyn was taken into account, and Lord Asgorath was larger, then they would have their work cut out for them. Sneaking him out of the cavern would be like trying to sneak through a pack of starving wargs while dragging the body of a newly killed wild boar noisily along the ground. There were too many unknown factors that they had to take into consideration and they knew that they would not be able to complete their planning in just one sitting.

"I think that while we have made a good start in the planning process, there are two things that must be discussed and factored in to what we will be doing."

He stood and faced the others.

"I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we found out then discussed exactly what the dragons were in the process of doing when the attack on them occurred. To that end, I suggest that we hold a joint council meeting between ourselves and the elder elves who may already have this information and who should be apprised of our plans anyway. The second item, and I fully believe this to be vital to what we will be doing, is that we need a map of the inside of the cavern system."

"Do you know if Ada has a map of Carn-dûm, Elrohir?"

"I don't know, Estel, although I suggest a new map should be made as there could be any of a number of reasons why the structure may have changed – ground tremors or even recent changes made when the Witch King once more took up occupancy of the place."

"Perhaps we could get a new map and compare it with the old one. We will need some point of reference to start with but whoever goes in to take a look around would also be able to get us numbers ... how many Orcs and Uruks would be inside the cavern. I don't see any way around having to send somebody in there to take a look."

Everybody nodded their heads, in agreement with Legolas' assessment.

"Estel, I have a suggestion as to who to send in there. I would have to talk to Anayah and Rahan, but I believe that Anayah's falcon, Shakir, could not only make the trip to the place swiftly, but could enter the caverns without being noticed and could relay mental pictures of the inside of the place back to someone here."

"I have a talented map maker among my Rangers." Greyfell said. "I believe he would be agreeable to putting down on parchment whatever images the falcon sends back."

Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"And if he can, also send the same mental images to Anayah as backup."

"Then if we are all agreeable with this, I will broach the idea to both Anayah and Rahan. Anayah will probably want to introduce Shakir to Captain Greyfell's mapmaker before she sends him out so that Shakir will know who to send the images to. As a backup plan for this, if something should happen and Shakir is unable to complete his part of this mission, perhaps we could ask Lord Sauros if one or two of his dragons could fly at least two of the Guards as close as possible to Carn-dûm so they can sneak in and get the information themselves."

Aragorn looked around him then nodded.

"I think that this is as far as we can take this meeting at this time. If anyone gets an idea that we might be able to use, come to one of my brothers or myself with it. I will try and arrange a meeting with Anayah tomorrow morning if she is feeling better.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Greyfell walked into Anayah's room, he saw Elladan sitting in a chair beside her bed, reading a book.

"How is she doing, Elladan?"

The eldest twin smiled.

"Her fever is still there but way down and she seems to actually be resting. I get the feeling that our being able to talk about what was bothering us has done much to put her mind at ease."

"I'm glad for that, my young friend, for if the two of you hadn't taken that important first step … I don't think my heart could have withstood such sorrow for much longer."

Greyfell leaned over her and gently kissed Anayah on her temple and though she stirred slightly then smiled, otherwise did not awaken.

"Now why don't you go for a walk, Elladan, or get something to eat then rest. I will sit with Anayah until someone comes to take over for me – I will not leave Anayah alone."

Elladan rose from his chair.

"I think I will take you up on your kind offer, Captain, for as of the past hour, I was afraid that the sound of my stomach rumbling was going to wake my sister."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After Elladan had left, Greyfell straightened her covers, pulled the blanket a little higher then sat in the chair the eldest twin had left and stared out the balcony doors, losing himself in his own thoughts. As he let the sound of the river and the gentle scents of the nearby gardens wash over him, he realized that for the first time in his life he was content. He was using his skills as a Ranger in a way that he should have been using them all along and was helping other challenged young Dúnedain to realize their full potential.

He frowned. It wasn't so much that the minds and hearts of the descendants of Númenor had changed since Elendil and his sons had arrived in Middle-earth after the sinking of their beloved home. The Dúnedain were still an extremely intelligent and passionate race of beings but somewhere along the line they had forgotten how to challenge their children – those who came after and whose responsibility it would be to carry on after they passed on to other things.

True, the surviving Dúnedain were being hard pressed just to stay alive, for the price on their heads had not decreased over the millennia, but that did not mean that they should ignore the intelligence of their children or even to stop teaching them old moral values or how to survive in a world that was feeling the dark Lords heavy hand.

The parents of his young Rangers were in no way cruel or thoughtless and they did love their children dearly. It just seemed that they were trying too hard to strictly apply the old values in a new and changing world – and it wasn't working. Their babies were no longer babies and as parents, they had to learn to respect that.

His Rangers had some innovative ideas and really wanted the chance to apply them. Until he had taken command of the Rangers in his unit, they had been unable to get anybody to listen to them and take anything they had to say seriously. Their elders just couldn't understand how what their children were trying to explain to them could possibly be of benefit in helping to defeat Sauron or how such knowledge could possibly keep themselves and their families alive. Some of the young ones had grown bitter and had started showing conduct unbecoming to them. All of that had changed since he had taken command.

Innovative alarm systems and other methods of communication between the scattered villages and being able to learn their warring and survival skills while still being able to help with the harvests were things that the adults had a hard time understanding. His heart told him that things would change now that he had a chance to help the young ones to learn a new set of skills, survival skills as well as skills needed to communicate with stubborn elders.

Greyfell was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Anayah put a hand on his arm. He smiled at her then took the hand she had laid on his arm and kissed it.

"I have missed you elf-man." She told him with a hint of moisture in her eyes.

"As I have missed you, my Princess." He said just as quietly. "Is your heart any more at ease than it was since we last spoke?"

"You mean since the time you lectured me to within an inch of my life?"

"You know that I only had your best interests in mind when I did so, don't you?"

"Rest assured that if I had determined that you did not, then I would have promptly beat you up!"

"Again?"

"Again."

The two of them laughed for a bit then after they had both settled back into a companionable silence, Anayah slipped into her dressing room and changed into a clean tunic and leggings. When she stepped back in to the main bedroom, she took Greyfell's arm and the two of them walked out onto the balcony where they just stood quietly, enjoying each other's company. Anayah leaned her head against her friend's strong arm.

"Something is coming, Greyfell, and it frightens me."

The Captain sighed.

"I feel it as well, Anayah, and like you I am disquieted by it." He put his arm around her shoulders. "I am confidant, however, that we will survive whatever is coming because of all else that can be said about mutual destinies, I wholeheartedly believe that survival of our race stands tall at the head of the list of what will be."

After another few moments of silence had passed, Anayah put her arm around Greyfell's waist but jerked it away and held it close to her body as her breath was almost taken away by the pain. Alarmed, the Captain walked her to the bed and helped her sit.

"What happened?"

"Either somebody was trying to keep me from putting my arm around you or there is something wrong with my shoulder … it felt like a dagger had just been shoved in the joint!"

She tried to rotate her shoulder, but Greyfell stopped her from doing so as he looked closely at the offending joint.

"Is this the shoulder that impacted the wall during your argument with your brother?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think you should have your brother look at it to confirm what I am sensing, but I think it is broken."

"No!"

"I think it is."

"Well if it is, Greyfell, then it can't be broken that badly or I wouldn't be able to use it at all. I will just rest it as much as possible and it should be better in no time."

She looked at the Captain seriously.

"And I don't want you to say a word about this, for if Elladan finds out about it he will go back to feeling guilty and we have worked too hard to get past that point. Do you promise me?"

"I cannot lie about this."

"I realize that, my friend … just don't 'volunteer' any information – ok?"

"You have my word, my Lady."

"So, was I hearing right when I heard somebody talking about some meeting being held earlier?"

"Yes. At your father's prompting, we had a first meeting to begin plans for rescuing Asgorath from Carn-dûm. The rate of Lady Ederyn's decline is increasing and your father felt that our timetable should be pushed forward, as expeditiously as possible."

"I love it when you talk like that."

Greyfell stopped speaking for a moment as he thought about what Anayah had just said.

"How am I speaking that so pleases you?" He said at last.

"Using all those big words."

The two laughed for a bit then Anayah once more became serious.

"I had a feeling that this might happen and it saddens me greatly that she and her mate are being put through this. They lived a life of service, not of privilege, and now that the time has finally come for them both to retire, they are not allowed to do so with dignity. How foolish and self-serving are the motivations of the allegedly sentient beings of this world. I cannot believe that Ilúvatar would approve."

Greyfell nodded.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Anayah. But now that those two _do_ need assistance, I think it behooves all of us to do all that we can to help them. Young Estel has suggested a meeting between the elder elves and the younger elves – and humans – to gather what information we need that they may already know. It was decided that we need to know what the two dragons were doing away from their traditional territory …"

"We already know that, don't we?"

"Perhaps, but we must also know if there is anything additional that we must know. The more information we have, the greater the chances of a successful ending to our mutual venture."

"I agree, Greyfell."

"Another idea came up that you should know about. We decided that we need to know what the inside of Carn-dûm looks like and to that end, we were wondering if you would agree to sending Shakir in to do some scouting for us and send mental images back to you and to a young map maker in my unit of Rangers. If you don't think this would be something Shakir could do then your Guards would propose to you that they let a couple of the Imladris dragons fly them in to do the scouting."

There was a quiet cheep from the balcony and when the two looked, saw the shadowy form of the falcon sitting on the railing. He and Anayah locked eyes and after a few moments contact was broken and Shakir flew off. Anayah turned back to Greyfell who was looking at her quizzically.

"How long has he been sitting there?"

"Since we came back in here."

"And?"

"He has agreed to go but has gone off to hunt so he doesn't have to fly on a full stomach tomorrow. He will meet us after breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Will you feel well enough to attend a meeting tomorrow?"

"When it comes to Ederyn and Asgorath, Greyfell, I am always ready – you know that."

Greyfell was about to reply when there was a quiet knock on the door and when Greyfell got up to answer it, found young Hyadar and Orion standing in the hall. Anayah quickly invited the two in and the Captain helped the young human to sit in the chair he had just vacated.

"How are you doing Hy? It has been much too long since we last visited!" Anayah scratched behind Orion's ears and the dog leaned into her hand while his tail thumped happily on the floor.

Hy smiled at Anayah.

"Nanna Raina told me I shouldn't stay too long because you weren't feeling well."

"I'm feeling well enough to visit with you. You are always welcomed in here any time."

The two elves and Hy visited for a time as they caught up on everything that had been happening in the young boy's life. He was absolutely delighted with his life at Imladris. He had chores that he had to do every day and nobody ever yelled at him if he had a hard time doing his chores or didn't do something right the first time. Then with eyes twinkling, he told them of an experience he had not long before.

"Orion and I were out walking and I got confused and was a little frightened because I couldn't hear any of the elves so I couldn't call for help. This nice man started talking to me and directed Orion and I out of my predicament then invited me to sit with him and rest a bit before we started back to the house. I tried to have manners and I said, as I held my hand out to shake his hand, 'My name is Hyadar and my friend is Orion.' He laughed and for a minute I didn't know what to do and thought maybe I had done something wrong. Then he told me his name was Sauros. I almost fell down because I know he is the Lord of all the dragons here at Imladris. Imagine – an important dragon talking to me." His eyes fairly sparkled with his happiness. "Lady Anayah, he invited me to come and visit with him again. Can you imagine that?"

Anayah wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Yes, Lord Sauros is very special, Hy, just as you are special. Lord Sauros knows this, so please take him up on his offer for there is much he can teach you for he is very great in wisdom."

The three talked for a few minutes longer then Hy took his leave, saying that if he didn't return to his room that Raina would come looking for him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was much later that night when Hy was returning to his room from the library where he had just returned a book. He and Orion were in the middle of the Common Room when Orion stopped and began to whine. As was his habit when he was trying to interpret a message from his friend, Hy felt the dog's head and when his sensitive hands touched the dog's ears, he could tell that the animal had alerted to something.

He held himself very still and listened carefully, just as Anayah had taught him to do when they had first met. He could faintly hear sounds of distress coming from the kitchen so after telling Orion to find the sound, he grabbed the dog's harness and followed his friend forward. The young boy was feeling proud of himself, for it was the first time since he had lost his sight that he had been presented with an opportunity to help someone without having to be asked to do so.

Orion walked into a room and Hy knew by the sounds and smells that they were in the kitchen. Though Orion skillfully guided him around obstacles, Hy still held an arm in front of his chest so he wouldn't hit his head on anything. He still didn't understand why such an action seemed to work, but since Lord Elrond had showed him how to do it, he had quit running into door jams and other impediments that were not quite within Orion's range of guidance.

When Orion stopped, Hy felt around with his hand until he finally touched someone's head. Whoever it was, was sitting on the floor and Hy quickly knelt beside them then felt their face to try and determine who it was as well as what kind of help they needed. He frowned, for he knew the elf was Lord Elrond's oldest son, the one called Elladan. Feeling the elf's forehead, he could feel that his face was almost dripping with sweat and that he was almost too hot to touch. Hy was becoming increasingly alarmed, for even though he could tell that Elladan had turned his head in his direction, he still could not get him to speak.

"Lord Elladan, it is just us – Hyadar and Orion. Can you hear me? Can you tell me what is wrong?"

When he received no answer he knew he would have to go for help.

"Lord Elladan, I am going to go get help but I promise you that I will go as fast as I can so you won't be by yourself for very much longer. Do you understand? I am going for help."

He felt a little better when he felt Elladan squeeze his hand and afterwards he rose to his feet and walked quickly away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Take me to the Lady's room, Orion."

The dog "woofed" quietly and walked towards the stairs that led to the sleeping quarters, slowing at the bottom of the steps so that Hy could find them without tripping when he did. They were soon at Anayah's room and without knocking, the worried and excited pair entered the room.

Orion knew what needed to be done and after taking Hy forward, put his front paws on the bed and started licking Anayah's face. The glaze of sleep left her eyes but when she saw a big hairy face in front of her own, she jumped.

"It's just Hy and Orion, Lady Anayah. I apologize for not knocking, but this is an emergency."

Anayah sensed the urgency of the moment in the boy's voice, then sat up and began putting on her robe.

"What has happened, Hy?"

"I was going back to my room after returning a book to the library when Orion and I heard something. We went into the kitchen and I found Lord Elladan sitting on the floor. He is shaking like he is really cold but the sweat is running off his face and his forehead is almost too hot for me to touch."

Anayah jumped to her feet and grabbing an extra quilt from the foot of her bed ran out the door of her room. She quickly ran back in.

"Sorry, Hy. I want you to come down to the kitchen although I expect you to do it at a slower and much safer pace."

Even as he nodded his assent, Hy could tell that she was already gone.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah reached the kitchen only a few moments later, she quickly found her brother and knelt beside him. There was something horribly wrong with him, for he was just as Hy had explained, suffering from severe chills, sweating and was burning with fever. What alarmed her the most, however, was that even though the kitchen was completely without lighting, the irises of Elladan's eyes were contracted to mere pinpoints which suggested that whatever was wrong with him was drug-related. Her first guess was that he had been overdosed on some drug.

For the most part, elves did not believe in or even often thought of taking their own lives and Anayah could not believe such a thing had even entered Elladan's mind. That only left the possibility that someone had poisoned him – and that thought made her blood run cold – if she found who had done this to him, she would tear them apart with her bare hands.

She looked up as Hy and Orion entered the room and quickly put her hand on Hy's arm to not only let him know where she was but to keep him from possibly tripping over the sick elf.

"Hy, I have a very important task for you. I need you and Orion to go and find either my father, Elrohir or Estel. However, if you should come across one of my Guards first, I want you to immediately tell them to come to the kitchen. Can you do this for me?"

"Aye, my Lady. You can trust us." The two then turned and walked quickly out of the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After the two had left, Anayah turned her attention back to her brother and after wrapping the quilt around his shaking body, got a bowl of cool water and a linen napkin and after leaning his body against her own, began to bathe his face. She talked non-stop to Elladan and even though she couldn't get him back to full consciousness, he was at least aware enough to put one of his hands over the forearm she had wrapped around his chest.

"Hurry, Hy." She whispered.

A short time later, Anayah heard the sound of running footsteps and soon Rahan was kneeling beside her.

"I sent Semoro to summon Lord Elrond and ask him to meet us in the infirmary."

Rahan helped her to her feet then picked Elladan up and started walking out of the room with Anayah filling him in on what she had determined. That someone should attack anyone in Imladris was an act that would exact swift retribution but to attack one of the Lord's family was a reprehensible act. Whoever had done been so bold as to do such a thing was sure to die a horrible death, for any one of the siblings or even the Mirkwood Prince would hunt the being down and there would be no hole deep enough or dark enough to hide in – they would be found and executed in a slow and painful fashion.

Once in the infirmary, Rahan laid Elladan down on the first available bed then helped Anayah take his boots off and otherwise make him as comfortable as was possible under the circumstances. Then Anayah sat beside his bed holding his hand while with the other bathed his face with cool water. Finally, he opened his eyes then frowned and tried to reach for her.

"Just lay quiet, Elladan, Ada is on his way."

"You are trying to make me feel bad, aren't you?" He said with a small smile.

"How so?" She said as she smoothed the hair away from his eyes.

"I was so horrid to you and yet you care for me and hold my hand to soothe my fears."

Anayah rose and tenderly kissed Elladan on the forehead.

"You are going to have to leave such thoughts behind you, Elladan. I never quit loving you, for words only last a moment but brothers are forever."

Elladan smiled and closed his eyes.

Anayah looked up as Lord Elrond entered the room at a run, followed by various concerned and frantic members of the family. As Elrond stopped beside his oldest son's bed he looked at Anayah questioningly.

"He has all the symptoms of a drug overdose, Ada, but there were no drugs nearby and no odor of any herbs anywhere on him. His eyes are what alarmed me the most, for even in the dark of the kitchen, the irises were contracted to mere pinpoints."

As Elrond was carefully examining his son, Hy and Orion entered the room and stood at the foot of the twin's bed with his head canted to one side as if he were listening to something. Galadriel noticed him standing there and began to watch him closely. Anayah felt the young boy's presence and looked at him. She knew something was going on.

"Hy?" She prompted.

"They aren't his eyes."

The elves and human looked at each other, not understanding what the boy meant by his somewhat cryptic statement. At that moment, his guardian, Raina, entered the room and after apologizing profusely, began to take the boy back to their rooms. The woman stopped when Galadriel placed a hand on her shoulder, gently stopping her from leaving, then knelt in front of the boy so he would not have to look up at her when she spoke.

"Hyadar, could you please explain to us what you meant by them not being Lord Elladan's eyes?"

Hy turned back to the bed and "listened" for a few moments longer then turned his head towards where he heard everyone standing.

"I can't see and so Orion sees for me. I can tell what he is looking at by listening to him whine, bark or woof – it's almost like he is describing things for me. I see things through Orion's eyes and that is kind of what Lord Elladan is doing."

"Elrond, the boy must be talking about Elladan empathically linking to the dragon."

Most of the beings in the room nodded for they wholly agreed with what Lord Celeborn had just suggested. Only Galadriel remained focused on Hy and when the others noticed this, they quieted. When Hy said nothing further, Elrond turned to Gandalf.

"Has Lady Ederyn taken a turn for the worse?"

Before the Wizard could answer, Hy interrupted.

"No … not her … the other one."

Every head snapped around and stared at the unconscious twin as they realized – finally – that Hy was referring not to Lady Ederyn, but Lord Asgorath. Finally all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. The anger, erratic and unexplainable behavior and now the apparent drug overdose – Elladan had not been linked to Ederyn but to her mate, who was being held prisoner in Carn-dûm. Anayah nodded her head.

"I am suitably impressed – that is quite a distance to be feeling and holding the link for as long as he has."

Galadriel closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and turned to the others.

"I sense that the dragon Lord is in great distress and it quickly becoming vital that we reach him and release him from captivity."

After everyone had agreed to step up their plans for the rescue, Elrond and Galadriel asked everyone to leave for they were going to help Elladan to break the unhealthy link he was holding with the dragon then were going to give him some basic instructions on how to block out strong emotions when necessary. They needed quiet and "lack of an audience" when they did this and so everyone left to go about their business.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After Elladan was back to himself and was resting comfortably, Elrond, Anayah and one of her Guards for the night, Captain Rahan, were on their way to the kitchen to fix themselves a soothing, late-night cup of tea. They were passing the Sitting Room door when they caught sight of someone standing on the balcony and talking to someone in the bushes.

Anayah recognized the silver hair and since there were no elves anywhere in Imladris who were anywhere near the size of the elf standing with his back to the three, she knew that it was Súrion. She signaled her father and Rahan to be quiet as they stood in the shadows and listened.

"Hurry up … we don't want anyone to catch me sneaking you into my room. Come on, baby, you sweet thing … you don't know how much I have missed you."

Elrond, Anayah and Rahan all had their hands over their mouths and Anayah had to also hide her face on her father's shoulder a moment to keep from bursting out in laughter. Elrond tried pulling Anayah away from the doorway but she resisted his efforts and whispered so that only he and Rahan would be able to hear her.

"I want to see who the elleth is."

Elrond shook his finger at her but he also stayed for his curiosity had been roused as well.

Súrion obviously had the being of his affection in his arms and was again speaking to them.

"You are so soft … I've really missed those big brown eyes of yours. Ok … now you have to be really quiet …"

He turned toward the doorway then froze and screamed like a female.

Anayah was standing, arms folded across her chest, trying her best to look serious, while her father roared with laughter and Rahan tried so hard not to laugh that he had tears in his eyes.

"So much for our stealth expert." She said sarcastically.

From the safety of Súrion's arms, tiny Tinu looked adoringly up at his elf friend and put one tiny hoof on the elf's chest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah yawned then realizing that she was not alone and had just been caught yawning like a barbarian, apologized and took a sip of her tea. Everyone was in the conference room, waiting for the young Ranger who would be drawing their map of Carn-dûm and Captain Greyfell to arrive.

Anayah yawned again, this time discretely covering her mouth with her hand then laid her forehead down on the table. She had spent too many years riding in the dark of night and had never been able to adapt to being awake during the early morning. She was just about to say something when someone outside the house began to yell.

"Riders coming in – 50 riders coming in!"

Anayah was instantly on her feet and running for the door, grabbing her sword that had been hanging on a peg beside the door and buckling it on as she ran towards where the dragons lived. Elrohir raised an eyebrow before he too, rose and headed for the door, remarking to Legolas and Aragorn who were following.

"I think she sucked all the air out of the room when she left."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah stood in front of Lady Ederyn with her hand on the hilt of her sword as the riders turned the corner of the path and rode towards her. The warriors were all dressed in formal black elvish military uniforms and even if she hadn't recognized the lead rider, she did instantly recognized the Grand Banner of the warriors' Royal House, for she had seen it once before, many years gone when she had been traveling through a land she had never seen before. The gold crown on the black swan set on a deep, rich green background was beautiful and very regal.

Behind her she sensed that all the dragons were now standing on their hind legs with their wings spread wide, ready to fly and attack, if there was the merest hint of a threat to Lady Ederyn. Anayah turned her head to the side.

"Stand down!" She called to the dragons who then furled their wings although they still watched everything intently.

The lead rider then smiled and after dismounting, walked until he stood in front of Ederyn and Anayah.

"Lady Ederyn, Lady Anayah, I, Prince Banion of the Avari, have traveled here with 50 warriors in King Banuin's name and hereby pledge our swords and service to you in your time of need."

Lady Ederyn raised her head and smiled at the Avari Prince.

"I accept your most worthy offer, Prince Banion, and thank you for the courtesy you have shown me. Perhaps we can visit later, after you have seen to your contingent of warriors and have, yourself, rested and eaten a hot meal. I do believe there will be much surprise when you meet the others for it was not common knowledge that one of your worthy ancestors was present when the vow was made to protect us. Now go and take rest."

Banion bowed to the pearl dragon then turned and walked away. Anayah remained where she was until she felt a nudge from Ederyn.

"You are dismissed, Anayah. Go – you have much catching up to do with the Prince."

Making sure nobody was looking, Anayah quickly kissed Ederyn on the tip of her nose then hurried to catch up with the Prince. The others had not dismounted, yet Banion was walking, as if he knew that he would soon be joined by his young friend. When she finally reached his side, she put an arm around his waist.

"So … how's your shin?"

Banion started roaring with laughter.

TBC


	11. Strange Happenings

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry about this chapter being so late, but over the weekend I moved from Denver, Colorado to West Jefferson, North Carolina. It has been hectic and I am presently in the process of getting plugged in to the community. Thank you for your patience while this process is going on. 

WARNING: Mildly bad language will be used.

* * *

_Our attitudes control our lives.  
Attitudes are a secret power  
working twenty-four hours a day, for good or bad.  
It is of paramount importance that we know how  
to harness and control this great force.  
Tom Blandi_

* * *

Chapter 11 

Strange Happenings

Banion laughed so hard that he had to force himself to stop before he stumbled and fell or otherwise hurt himself because the tears were preventing him from looking where he was going. Behind him, his warriors looked at each other, as they wondered why such a casual and nonsensical statement would have caused their Prince to act in such a manner, while in front of them, the Thurin Tirith did the same.

"Ah, yes, the infamous shin incident." Banion put an arm around Anayah's shoulders. "I am happy to inform you that my shin recovered nicely although for a time there I had feared I would be horribly crippled for the rest of my immortal life!"

Anayah stopped and put her hands on her hips but Banion took her arm and walked on while she continued to look at her friend out of the corner of her eye that held a twinkle of mirth.

"I am glad to hear you recovered fully, my Lord, for I would have hated to start a war between us."

Banion laughed again and hugged her with one arm while they walked.

By the time they reached the bottom of the steps leading into the main house, Lord Elrond stood on the second to the bottom step while Lord Glorfindel stood slightly above him. After Anayah walked up the steps and had taken her place behind her father and on the same step as Glorfindel, Banion's warriors formed a formal military line behind the four Thurin Tirith who sat on their horses directly behind their Prince. Banion then bowed formally.

"I bring to you the greetings of my father, King Banuin, of the Avari, and my personal greetings as well, Lord Elrond, Lord of the elven realm of Imladris. It is by my father's will as well as by personal desire that my warriors and I have pledged our swords and service to your most honored guest, Lady Ederyn. Please know that our offer also extends to her host as well as her champion."

Elrond nodded in acknowledgement.

"Imladris and her elves welcome you and your warriors, Prince Banion, son of King Banuin of the Avari. When next you see your father, please tell him that we acknowledge his gracious and most welcomed act of kindness and accept it wholeheartedly. If you would have your warriors dismount and follow Lord Glorfindel into the house, he will show them to their quarters where they can rest and afterwards eat a hot meal for I am sure they are weary from their travels. Their horses will receive the finest care so please assure them there is no need to worry themselves on that matter. Now, if you and your Guards would be so kind as to follow me, I will show you to your own accommodations."

With another bow, Banion nodded to his Guards and warriors and while the warriors followed Glorfindel inside, Banion did the same with his Guards. While to some it may have seemed odd that the Prince and personal Guards would follow the warriors into the house instead of preceding them, Elrond fully understood why this was done. Banion was honoring the courage and valor of the warriors that had traveled to Imladris with him, silently conveying the thought that he considered them worthy warriors.

Once Elrond had reached the rooms the Prince and his Guards would be staying in, he told the Prince that one of his servants would let him know when the family would be dining and that they would all retire to the Sitting Room after the meal for a more informal visit. After a slight bow, Lord Elrond then took his leave and walked off to resume his other duties.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After the formal greetings were over, Anayah went back to the conference room where everyone had once more gathered.

"So ..." Aragorn prompted.

Anayah paused, half-sitting and looked at her brother.

"So ... what?"

"Are they the same Avaris who fought with us at Hoth?"

"Yes, Elrohir, they are." Anayah looked at Aragorn. "We are going to be getting together after dinner, Estel, and you might want to attend. It's strictly informal, but considering you were the hero of the Hoth rebellion," she leaned her head on her brother's shoulder for a moment, "as well as _my_ personal hero, you might want to stop in and say hello. None of us got to talk to the Prince after the battle, which was a shame, and now might be a good time to do what none of us had time for then."

"Am I understanding things correctly and there was an Avari present when the vow was made to protect the Old Ones?"

"It is a puzzlement to me, Legolas, but apparently there was." Anayah answered.

"We spend millennia not seeing, or interacting with the Avari in any fashion and now not only have they surfaced but are pledging their swords and service to our cause. I just wish that they had not always been so isolated and had interacted with the other elf races before this."

"I absolutely agree with you, Legolas." Elrohir said, nodding his head. "We have all missed much in not knowing each other."

Aragorn noticed that Anayah was sitting silently, staring down at her hands.

"Anayah? Your thoughts?"

Anayah sighed.

"After we returned to Imladris from Hoth, I sent Shakir to find the Avaris and when he did, delivered a message of thanks to the Prince. Though our communication has been infrequent, we have kept in touch - to a point. I get the sense that the Prince has somehow known that the time was right for the Avaris to start emerging from the shadows. They are a fierce and passionate race of elves and have a beautiful and rich culture and even though it may not come all at once, I sense that we will start seeing more of them."

Everyone around the table nodded for they all knew that this moment should have come long before. The Avari may have refused to answer the first summons to follow the rest of the elves to Valinor, but that did not mean that they had to retire from life altogether and forever.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time the meeting was over for the morning, Banion had settled himself into his quarters then had rested and had eaten a hot meal. He was walking through the Common Room, when Anayah exited the conference room where the meeting had been held. Together the two walked out to the gardens then sat on one of the stone benches and after they had hugged each other again, Banion pushed her away to arm's length and looked at her seriously.

"You look tired."

Anayah sighed deeply.

"It has been a strain, not only on me but on my whole family, although if I was presented with the opportunity of doing all this again, I would gladly accept the honor of having one or even both of the Old Ones for my Charges without hesitation."

After another sigh, she made a conscious effort to push away the dark mood and smiled.

"So, my friend, how are Hirilorn and Ivarë?"

"Hirilorn is fine. She spends much of her spare time teaching the young females such skills as they want to learn."

"And I suppose your son is growing like a little weed!"

"Oh, I'm afraid he is growing much faster than that! He is already talking ... and the questions ... I don't think they ever stop."

"Cherish the moments, Banion."

"I do, Anayah. Every waking moment, even when I am away."

The two sat silently for a bit then Banion took one of Anayah's hands in his.

"I wanted to speak to you about our Guards, Anayah."

She frowned.

"Why? Has something happened?"

He shook his head.

"No, it hasn't although there is something about the Thurin Tirith that I don't know if you are aware of."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, from what I have learned from our lore masters, when they are in each other's territories, they often do not get along. Since this is your home, and if you see something happening, understand that you have my full consent to handle things as you see fit."

"Hm." Anayah's brow furrowed in thought. "Rahan has said nothing to me about this although in all honesty, I don't know if he thought we would ever see you again. The two units seemed to get along fine on the battlefield - from what I could see from where I was - so maybe nothing will happen. I will take your consent seriously though."

"Excuse me."

Anayah and Banion turned to see Legolas walking toward them. As was proper, Banion rose to his feet, followed soon after by Anayah who stepped between the two.

"Crown Prince Banion, son of King Banuin of the Avari, I would like for you to meet Crown Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, of the Mirkwood Realm."

"I am honored to meet you Prince Legolas."

"As I am honored to meet you, Prince Banion. Perhaps we might dispense with formal titles in private - please call me Legolas."

Banion nodded.

"As you wish, Legolas. Please call me Banion, for it is also my wish to dispense with formal titles."

"Please call me 'falling asleep with my eyes crossed from all of this formality' - both of you may call me _Princess_ Anayah."

The two Princes looked at Anayah, at each other, burst out laughing then clasped forearms. When they had once more mastered their emotions and had quit laughing, Legolas turned to Anayah.

"Anayah, I have come to ask if I could escort you to dinner this evening."

Anayah looked at Legolas and frowned.

"Why? Do you think I will get lost on my way from my room to the dinner table?"

Legolas blushed as he tried to think of something to say in response. Fortunately, Banion came to his rescue.

"Anayah, stop teasing your friend - he's asking if he can take you to dinner and you tease him! Honestly - I don't think that even my son would have done that and he's just two years old."

Anayah maturely responded by sticking her tongue out at Banion then turned to Legolas and after formally bowing, accepted his invitation. The three elves then spent some time visiting, laughing and telling tall tales about things that had gone on in their lives since last they had met. Casual time was soon over, however, and the three finally turned back to the house to attend the afternoon council meeting.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The heated mating cavern rocked on it's foundations and bits and pieces of the bodies of dead Orcs and Uruk Hai flew through the air and landed on their cowering companions, on the walls and even on one of the female fell beasts who was quivering in fear as she hid her head under one wing. To say that the Witch King was angry would have been an understatement of epic proportions.

He looked across the cavern at the sedated dragon who took up about a third of the available space. Through magic, he had tried to trick the dragon into mating with one of his female fell beasts but Asgorath had seen through his ploy and had turned away from her, making his thoughts and intentions clear to all - he had not been fooled and would not dishonor his missing mate. Though his condition would have improved and some of the physical and extremely uncomfortable restraints would have been removed, he still would not accede the Úlaire's wishes.

Asgorath was becoming an unmanageable problem and he knew that the time was fast approaching when he would either have to set the creature free or destroy him. His idiot Orcs had almost prematurely accomplished just that the last time they had tried to sedate him, for they had almost overdosed him with the sedative and if he hadn't arrived back at his lair just when he did, the dragon would more than likely have died.

Then to add insult to injury, one of his Captain's had returned and told him that none of the searching groups had managed to find the female and even Zoraht had gone out looking for her and could not find her even though the different groups had searched from Carn-dûm almost to the Gap of Rohan. None of the groups had even found a single trace of her and not for the first time did the Witch King wish that his warriors had more skill as well as intelligence. It was inconceivable to him that a dragon the size of the female could slip through their lines as easily as she had without leaving some sort of evidence behind her as to where she had been taken.

Zoraht was another matter that he would have to attend to in the near future, for the dragon was becoming more and more unstable and uncontrollable, and would no longer even come into the mating cavern when Asgorath was conscious. It was as if the dragon was letting the guilt he felt for betraying the two he had sworn to protect during their time on Arda, to eat as his spirit unchecked.

The Witch King raised his head and shrieked, causing the remaining living beings in the cavern to cover their ears. After he had blown apart three more Orcs, his fury, for the moment, seemed to settle. He began to think.

Where could the female have gone - how much distance could she have covered while wounded and alone with hundreds of Orcs and Uruk Hai in the same area searching for her? He would find her, no matter what he had to do or how long it took - he would find her.

He had heard her call for help and he knew that someone had to have answered the call, so the logical conclusion would have been that the dragon was wounded and would need care. Neither could she have been taken far, even if aided by others and therefore, the likelihood of her being discovered, grew in proportion to the distance she would have been travelling. She could not have gotten that far away and since even his magic had been unable to detect her, the female dragon was now more than likely under the protection of the elves in one of the three elven realms. The closest and easiest elven realm for the wounded dragon to reach while injured, would logically have been Imladris.

The Witch King walked down from the upper level to the main floor and stopped in front of the sleeping dragon, not intimidated in the least by the dragon's immense size as he stood before it. He looked at the gold horn in the middle of the dragon's forehead and a desire suddenly came upon him and slowly he began to extend his hand towards it. First the air began to hum around the two, then a large spark leapt forward, landing on the Úlaire's rotting clothing, where it began to smolder. Nonchalantly, the Witch King waved his hand and the smoke from the smoldering ember died away as quickly as it had appeared.

He once more turned his attention back to the matter of the missing dragon. Assuming the female had been taken to Imladris, retrieving her would be an almost insurmountable task for even _if_ his Orcs and Uruks _could_ find the place, they would not be able to enter, for some force - some magic - protected the place. He was sure that even if he had flown directly over the top of the place on his own fell beast that he wouldn't have been able to see it.

If such was the case, how then, would he be able to not only determine if the dragon was there, but also how he would be able to reach her and retrieve her? How indeed...

Then a thought came to him. He knew the general area of the Imladris realm and he also knew that there _were_ warriors he could send in who could make the living arrangements for the dragon so dangerous that the elves would be forced to move her. When she emerged from where he was guessing Imladris existed, he would capture her and return her to Carn-dûm where she belonged. It was understood that the degree of effort made to repel his warriors by the inhabitants of Imladris, would tell him if the dragon was there or not.

Though the Witch King was incapable of humor in any form, as he turned away from the sedated Asgorath, he waved his hands and dropped two Orcs in front of one of his hungry fell beasts. They had no time to show either fear or resignation before they died and if the Witch King would have had a visible face, he probably would have been smiling.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was on her way to where the dragons nested to check on Lady Ederyn and apply more of the numbing salve on her healing wound. When she started to walk across the Common Room, she was alarmed to see both her Thurin Tirith as well as those of the Avari Prince standing nose to nose with each other. Her heart clenched, for she had been hoping that this type of event could have been avoided. Neither Thurin Tirith Unit was moving and it looked like the eight warriors were going to have a go at each other at any moment.

As she was approaching the group from one side of the room, she saw Prince Banion, her father and King Thranduil enter the Common Room from the opposite direction. When she met the eyes of the Prince, she saw him bow to her then make a "they're all yours" gesture with his hands. She slipped her Healer's Pack off her back then unbuckled her sword and laid it beside her pack on a nearby chair. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the group and stopped where the two Captains stood staring each other down. She noticed that other warriors, both Rangers and elves, were beginning to gather in the Common Room as well.

"Excuse me." She said politely. "Do we have a problem here?"

When she didn't get an answer, she tried again.

"Excuse me, but do we have a problem here?"

Again she was ignored. She sighed and rolled her eyes then turned to her Captain.

"Rahan, I want you and your children to move five steps backwards, please."

She saw him glance at her before he looked back to the other Captain.

"Captain Rahan, I gave you a direct order and I expect to be obeyed without question or hesitation. Move backwards as requested. NOW!"

Without taking his eyes off the other Guard, Rahan and the other three Guards backed up five steps. When she heard the Avari Captain snort sarcastically, she spun to face him. From across the room, she heard a chorus of "uh-ohs."

"Captain Erenol, did I just hear you make a rude sound to me as well as to my Guards?"

"Yes, my Lady, you did. Do you wish me to repeat myself?" He looked at her with defiant eyes.

This time from across the room there was a chorus of "oo's."

"What I want from you, Captain Erenol, is for you and your Guards to back up five steps."

"I don't think so."

She got directly in front of the Avari Captain.

"I'm sorry, Captain Erenol, I must have heard you wrong. I swear I heard you say, 'I don't think so.'"

"That is exactly what I said."

In a move that was almost too fast for anyone to see, Anayah grabbed the other Captain, hip-rolled him, then straddled his chest, her dagger at his throat. Her eyes were furious.

"I will not use this dagger on you, Captain, for I was one of those who welcomed you into this house. You and your elves are guests here, and I expect you to show this house all the respect you would expect to be shown in your own. I would also like you to know that when it comes to pissing contests, you will find that this particular bitch can piss more, farther, faster and better than any of you males. Now, I am going to let you get up. Do I have your word that you will behave yourself for the remainder of your stay and that the next time I ask you to do something that you will willingly comply?"

"Yes, my Lady, you have my word."

She got up, then after sheathing her dagger, extended a hand and helped the elf up.

"Now, Captain Erenol, will you and your elves please take five steps backward?"

This time the four Avari Guards complied. Anayah then began to pace up and down in front of the eight warriors as she gathered her thoughts.

"I have been informed that upon occasion, when Thurin Tirith Units meet, that they do not get along. Does anyone know why?"

When she didn't get an answer, she continued.

I think it is all about territory. But," she whirled and pointed at each of the elves, "the eight of you are forgetting whose territory this is. It is not yours just as it is not mine. This territory belongs to Lord Elrond and all the elves who live here. I, however, help defend this home and her people, and that, my dear elves, I do with lethal intent. While you are in Imladris, you will behave and get along because if you do not, and if I have to ride your collective asses, you will not find it a pleasant experience. Now, I will tell you that I am not one who usually holds a grudge, so when I am finished speaking here, this situation will be over and done with. Are you all going to get along?"

"Yes, my Lady." The eight elves spoke in unison.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have a wounded dragon to see to."

After she had exited the house, the two Captains looked at each other, then Erenol shivered.

"Is she always like that?"

Rahan chuckled.

"You should count yourself lucky - you just happened to catch her on a good day!"

The two elves laughed then the others joined in and after mutual apologies and hand shakes, the entire group left the house.

Across the Common Room, Banion turned to Lord Elrond.

"I am suitably impressed - the Lady is quite formidable."

Elrond nodded and smiled.

"Indeed, Prince Banion, she certainly can be when the occasion warrants it."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The afternoon council meeting had been going on for about half an hour and the group was fielding ideas for what they would be doing. At the beginning of the meeting, Banion, who was attending the meeting, had been invited to take part in the rescue and he had accepted. Aragorn kept glancing at Anayah who had spent the time since the council meeting had begun, leaning back in her chair and throwing a wadded up piece of paper into the air and catching it. Finally, the distraction became too much.

"Anayah, I intend no disrespect or rudeness, but repeatedly throwing a piece of paper up into the air then catching it might not be the most productive way for you to spend your time here. Perhaps you would derive more benefit from the proceedings if you turned your attention to the matter at hand, so we might not have to tell you what we talked about at a later time."

Anayah threw the paper up into the air then caught it one final time before she turned to Aragorn and smiled.

"We walked into the room in this order ... You, Legolas, Halbarad, Elrohir, Soron, Greyfell, the young map maker who nobody has introduced yet," she frowned at Greyfell before continuing, "Banion then me. Soron and his young friend whispered to each other, and yes, Soron, they are real, Greyfell sighed, Legolas asked how Elladan was feeling, Estel ate a handful of peanuts, Elrohir elbowed Estel in the ribs so he would begin the meeting, Estel sneezed and Halbarad has a headache and should go to the infirmary after our meeting has been concluded and ask for an analgesic. The meeting started and Banion was asked if he wanted to be included in the rescue and he accepted. You all then spent from that time until now fielding ideas about how we would conduct the upcoming rescue." She looked around her. "Did I miss anything?"

Greyfell cuffed Soron along side his head as everyone else stared silently at Anayah. Finally, when everyone else's minds had finally caught up with not only the speed with which she had spoken but also with _what_ she had said, they all turned their heads and looked at Aragorn who just smiled back at them.

"She's _my_ sister!"

With the tension of the moment finally broken, everyone began to laugh. After the laughter had died down, Aragorn again turned to Anayah.

"Anayah, I know that you have a talent for being able to think of many things at the same time, but there are those of us who do not possess such a talent and who find it a bit disconcerting when you keep throwing that paper into the air and catching it. Would you mind having a little mercy on us and not do that?"

"I would not mind at all, brother."

She smiled at Aragorn as she nonchalantly threw the wad of paper over her right shoulder and into the waste receptacle sitting against the wall behind where she was sitting.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The group was just about to resume their meeting when the door to the conference room slammed opened and a tousled and extremely excited Elladan ran into the room. He ran to where Anayah was sitting and after grabbing her by the arm, ran back out of the room and with the rest of the group running after them, the two ran into the family's Sitting Room and closed the door behind them. The others would have entered the Sitting Room as well, but Rahan, Semoro and Saeros stepped in front of the door, barring entrance to the others.

Behind the door the very large and determined looking Guards were standing in front of, came the sounds of a fierce battle. Furniture was being overturned, glass objects were breaking and there was much yelling and foul language as well, not all of which was being used by Elladan.

"You are not running away from this one ... OW! You little shit ... so you think biting is going to save you ..."

There was a loud crash then the sound of a chair violently hitting the wall. Even Anayah's Guards were cringing at what was happening in the room. Drawn to the area by the sounds of fighting and the yells of Elladan and Anayah, Elrond and Glorfindel arrived. Elrond looked at the Guards then reached for the latch on the door only to be gently pushed back by Rahan. Elrond was puzzled.

"Captain, would you mind telling me not only why you are preventing me from entering that room and stopping the fight between my oldest and my youngest and also why the three of you have not already intervened?"

"Captain Rahan, would you and your elves please step aside?" Glorfindel was not smiling.

There was more cursing, banging and crashing before Rahan answered the two elf Lords.

"I am sorry, my Lords, but we have been asked NOT to intervene and to prevent anybody from entering the room."

"Captain, this is my house and those are my children in there. Now please stand aside!"

Elrond once more reached for the door's latch and was once more prevented from reaching it.

"Captain, your conduct is unacceptable ..."

He stopped speaking as Súrion ran up to the group, carrying Shakir. Rahan opened the door just far enough for the Silvan Guard to reach inside with the falcon and release him. After the bird had taken off, the door was closed and Súrion took his place beside the other three Guards. Everyone who had been at the meeting as well as Elrond and Glorfindel were extremely confused as they continued to listen to the brother and sister fighting and the falcon screaming.

Gandalf suddenly appeared on the fringe of the group gathered outside the Sitting Room and walked up to Rahan.

"Do the young ones or the falcon need assistance with this matter, Captain Rahan?"

"Thank you for your concern, Gandalf, but this is something only they can do at the moment."

With a nod, Gandalf walked off a pace then, leaning on his staff, settled down to wait with a very confused group of elves and humans. Finally, the noise, yells, cursing and screeches died away until there was once more only silence.

"I believe that it would be safe to go in now."

Rahan stepped aside and Elrond opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Oh my!" Was all he said.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"I think I am going to be sick." Elrohir said as he stepped outside the room to take some deep breaths of untainted air.

Elrond and Rahan knelt beside Anayah and Elladan who were sitting back to back on the floor, heads hanging in exhaustion. On a nearby overturned chair, Shakir was sitting and cleaning his feathers as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

All around the room - on chairs, couches bookshelves and on and under various tables, lay the dead bodies of close to 300 rats. There was not a single elf or human - Gandalf excluded - who was capable of speech for the carnage was not something they had ever witnessed before, in their own home, and probably ever witness again.

"Elladan? Son? Have you been injured?"

Elladan just silently shook his head but remained silent. Without removing his supportive hand from the eldest twin's shoulder, he looked at Rahan.

"Captain?"

Rahan had given Anayah a quick examination and other than exhaustion from the battle, had found nothing but a few bites.

"I have found nothing serious, Lord Elrond, although I suggest that we take these two away from this for I am sure that we will need to tend to the bites and clean them both up a bit."

Elrond nodded his head then both he and Rahan helped the two to their feet while Súrion checked Shakir for injuries before releasing him outside. Before father or Captain could put a supportive arm around either of the two, they put an arm around each other's waist then silently walked from the room.

Once everyone had reached the infirmary and Elrond and his sons had started cleaning the two up, Anayah gave a tremendous shiver.

"Anayah?" Her father said.

Anayah said nothing but pointed to Elladan.

"I was passing by the Sitting Room on my way to sit in on the council meeting, and heard some of the strangest noises coming from inside. First, I put my ear up against the door but even though it was evident that something was going on, the sounds were too indistinct to determine _who_ was making the noise. I opened the door just far enough to peek inside the room and that is when I saw the rats climbing all over everything. At first, I tried to handle the situation myself but it seemed the more rats that were killed, the more that came into the room, although where they were coming from, I cannot tell. I thought that perhaps Anayah and Shakir could help and I truly did not mean to alarm anybody by barging into the meeting so discourteously, but I didn't feel I had any time for even a hurried explanation."

Anayah reached across the space between her bed and Elladan's and took her brother's hand.

"Elladan picked me to go to 'rat war' with him, not because I was in any way rat-like in appearance or demeanor, but because I had the falcon who could help us keep the rats from getting into the rest of the house." She looked at Elladan and winked. "And we emerged ... victorious!"

Rahan got Anayah's attention.

"Anayah, perhaps you might consider sending Shakir to Carn-dûm tomorrow morning instead of today, especially in light of his participation in what just happened."

"I have to agree, Rahan."

Anayah looked around until she found Súrion.

"Súrion, you checked Shakir closely for injuries? He has a tendency to make light of such things and might not want to admit that he had let a rat bite him."

"He was fine, Anayah, and was quite proud of the number of the creatures he had 'dispatched' as he called it."

The others in the room laughed, for they knew that the falcon was always quite happy when he got to fight alongside one of his elf-friends or human-friends. After getting both Elladan and Anayah to promise that they would rest until dinner, Elrond sent them on their way and the rest of the crowd dispersed for the rest of the afternoon.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had just woken from her nap and was sitting in a chair beside the bed, yawning mightily when there was a knock on her door. Walking across the room she opened it and when she saw that it was Greyfell, invited him inside. When she saw the package in his hand and when Elenath and Míriel, her personal ladies-in-waiting, followed him inside, she narrowed her eyes at her friend. When she started to back away from the elf while holding her hands up in front of herself defensively, Greyfell stopped.

"Now Anayah, just listen to me, please."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Outside in the hallway, Anayah's on-duty Guards suddenly cringed when they heard her practically yell, "I am NOT wearing that!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elves and humans were gathering for the evening meal and were standing inside Elrond's Hall, where formal meals were served when important guests were present. Celeborn and Galadriel were talking to Thranduil, Elrond and Banion while the twins and Aragorn laughed and joked with each other. Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Legolas, you are awfully quiet this evening - is there something wrong?"

Legolas was just about to answer when everyone's attention was drawn to the doorway.

"To quote my father ... oh my." Aragorn said quietly.

Greyfell entered with Anayah gracefully holding his arm. She was dressed formally, for the first time as well as what was probably the last time in her life - in a gown. Her raven hair was unbound yet pulled back at the sides and braided while a delicate golden thread intertwined with the hair within the braid. The deep, rich green fabric of the gown came close to matching the color of her eyes, and thin gold piping accented the high collar as well as the cuffs and hemline. A delicate gold filigreed circlet completed the formal look by accenting both her eyes and high cheek bones. For the first time, her family saw Anayah as she should always have been if the circumstances in her life had been normal - the perfect picture of a royal Lady.

The two walked through the silent room until they finally stopped in front of Legolas. Anayah bowed deeply then with much ceremony, Greyfell placed her hand on top of the Prince's and after bowing, turned away to join the others. Legolas turned and escorted Anayah to her place at the table where the two stood and waited for the elder elves to arrive and take their seats. When Celeborn had turned towards the High Table, he had almost walked into Thranduil who was still standing and staring. As Celeborn took his wife's arm to guide her around the still-immobile Thranduil, Galadriel leaned close to the King and whispered.

"Fathers are always the last ones to find these things out."

TBC


	12. A Night Of Worth

* * *

_One friend in a lifetime is much  
two are many, three are hardly possible.  
Friendship needs a certain parallelism of life,  
a community of thought, a rivalry of aim.  
Henry Brooks Adams_

* * *

Chapter 12

A Night of Worth

There weren't two more uncomfortable elves on Middle-earth at that particular moment than the Prince of Mirkwood and his dinner date. Though Legolas had the presence that would be expected of an elf born to and raised in a royal family, such could not be said for the she-elf seated to his right. Anayah possessed the natural grace and beauty common to her race, and her ambassadorial skills stood her in good stead in most social situations. She and Legolas were close friends, but at that particular moment, Anayah would have been more comfortable sitting on the back of a towering horse, in the middle of a battle, with a sword in her hand than sitting at a table during a formal dinner and dressed in something that she had once vowed never to wear.

Legolas had escorted many she-elves to the table over the millennia of his life but none had made him as nervous as the one sitting to his right on this particular night. There was no way that he could explain to anyone, least of all to himself, why the palms of his hands were sweating or why he kept dropping his dinner fork.

From another table where he sat with his Rangers, Greyfell kept a tactful eye on his young friend, fully prepared to catch her if she bolted for the door. For her part, Anayah would occasionally catch his eye and shoot him looks that promised painful retribution at a later time.

Galadriel leaned closer to Elrond and whispered, "I think it's cute."

Elrond looked at his mother-in-law, surprised that she would express her observations in such a fashion but then had to agree with her, for the two did remind him of two elflings nervously meeting each other for the first time. He smiled and continued on with his meal.

Though the meal was formal, most of the diners were comfortable eating and talking to the elves and humans around them and so the otherwise formal atmosphere was lightened somewhat by the sounds of laughter. There were three diners sitting at the same table as the children of the Lord of Imladris, biological, foster and by desire, that were almost beside themselves with excitement. Raina, guardian of young Hyadar, young Hy and Orion, his service companion, were specially invited guests for the evening for it was because of Hy and Orion that Elladan had quickly received the care he needed on the night he had fallen ill. Hy leaned closer to his guardian.

"Nanna Raina, Orion has his own bowl of food!"

"And why should he not, Hy, for wasn't he your most worthy partner on the night that you found me in the kitchen?"

Elladan laid a hand on Hy's shoulder and if such was possible, the young boy's smile got even bigger. Hy had spent too many years as an abused slave in Hoth, without any kind of approving touch or recognition for anything he did - the effect of having both, now, was almost more than he could bear.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When it finally looked like everyone had finished eating, Lord Elrond rose from his seat and while walking towards the grand door of the Hall, stopped and invited various elves and humans to retire to the Sitting Room for an informal after-dinner tea. It was the perfect ending to a perfect meal but when the Lord of Imladris stopped and invited Hy, Orion and Raina to attend, Hy was almost speechless. In later years, when asked what was one of the most memorable moments in his life, Hy would tell them that it was the night that the Lord of Imladris stopped at his dinner table and invited him to tea.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When all who would come were gathered in the spacious Sitting Room, Elrond began to circulate from one group to another, greeting them and making sure that they had an aperitif of choice as well as access to one of the many trays of after-dinner snacks if their appetites disposed them to such a thing. It was also his duty as host to make sure that everyone had the opportunity to meet and greet new guests.

After his duties as host had been fulfilled, Elrond looked out over the room then nodded his head, satisfied that everyone was enjoying the informal get-together.

"Lord Elrond."

Elrond looked to his right and smiled at the Ranger.

"Captain Greyfell. I hope that you are enjoying yourself this evening?"

Greyfell nodded.

"I am, Lord Elrond, although it does surprise me a bit."

"How so, Captain?"

"It wasn't that long ago when I had thought that I would never be comfortable among my own kind." He turned fully to the Lord. "I wanted to thank you for helping me through my awkward and difficult period of transition."

Elrond nodded then, in a more subdued voice, said, "And I want to thank you as well."

Greyfell frowned.

"For what, my Lord?"

"For giving Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and myself something that we have always wanted and had long given up hope of realizing." He winked at Greyfell. "You got Anayah to wear a gown!"

Greyfell looked at the Lord in puzzlement for a moment then burst into laughter. When some of the other guests looked in his direction, he quieted down.

"Ah, yes … the infamous "gown" incident. I had heard of that from Prince Legolas. Actually, Lord Elrond, I did have some co-conspirators in Lady Elenath and Lady Míriel who picked out the gown then helped persuade Anayah to put it on. However," he sighed deeply, "if you find out tomorrow morning that I have disappeared and cannot be found, even after diligent searching, then I was probably throttled while I slept and buried in Elias' stall."

The two laughed as they both looked out over the elves and humans. Seeing that two of his young Rangers were starting to argue, Greyfell bowed to the Lord and after complimenting him on the fine meal, left to supervise.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

While Elrohir escorted Lady Raina around the room, introducing her to those elves she had not yet had the opportunity of meeting, Elladan, with Hy holding on to his arm, did the same. Both Hy and Orion were almost glowing in their excitement though neither forgot their manners. When Hy was introduced to someone he had never met before, he would bow then hold out his hand. Unfortunately, as he did, so did Orion who over the course of the evening probably shook as many hands as did his human partner.

When Elladan caught Súrion's eye, he led Hy to where the Silvan Guard was standing.

"Hy, do you remember Lieutenant Súrion? He is one of Lady Anayah's Thurin Tirith Guards."

Hy held out his hand and when the formal greetings were over, Súrion knelt so that the boy wouldn't have to look up into the air at him while they talked.

"Hy, I have a little problem that I think you can help me with."

Hy's eyes widened.

"Anything I can do sir, I will do if I am able."

Súrion smiled.

"I have a small four-legged friend, no more than a weanling, that I must find a friend for. This friend would need to see to his care whenever I am away. That means you must feed and groom him every day and see that he stays out of trouble. Do you think you can do this for me?"

"Feed and groom? Is it a horse, Sir? I am very small and I don't know if I could reach up very high to groom him properly."

Súrion and Elladan both looked around until both were sure they had not been drawing notice to themselves as they stood at the side of the room. Then Súrion reached around one of the overstuffed chairs and drew out his friend. Carefully Súrion put Hy's hand on Tinu's head. With a gasp of surprise, Hy dropped to his knees then began to feel the tiny donkey's fuzzy head, long ears and soft body.

"His name is Tinu, Hy. I cannot always be here to take care of him and he would get lonesome and like many children when left unsupervised, might get into trouble. Do you think you can take care of him for me whenever I am away?"

Hy nodded his head eagerly.

"Yes, sir. I think I can - I know I can."

"Good. Now I must leave for a bit and put Tinu to bed. You go ahead and enjoy your evening."

After the Silvan Guard had snuck out with his furry companion, Elladan and Hy continued their circuit of the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was at that particular moment that every noise in the room disappeared - just like that - no warning, no advanced notice. Everyone's attention turned to the door, and to the two individuals that walked in. Most of the elves already knew the male but even though many had never seen the woman as she was now, the aura of magnificence that surrounded her was unmistakable. Every elf and human in the room bowed deeply.

Elrond quickly walked to the two, took Lady Ederyn's arm, and escorted her to a comfortable chair.

"Lady Ederyn, I would like to welcome you to our little gathering. You are well?"

Ederyn smiled.

"I will never be well again, Elrond. The darkness of this world saddens and wearies me and now that my mate is no longer at my side to share these burdens with me, I find that my weariness and wound threatens to overwhelm me. It was Sauros that suggested that we attend this gathering, for he feels that if I bask in the light of the elves for a bit that I will find the strength to continue for just a while longer."

"Sauros is a wise dragon, my Lady."

Elrond turned to the others in the room and motioned to them. There wasn't an elf present who had not felt the sadness, as well as the physical and emotional weakness of the dragon/woman. When Elrond motioned to them, they came, one by one, each taking the dragon/woman's hand for a moment before they silently moved on, making room for those behind them. Each elf, as they touched Ederyn's hand, left a small part of their own grace, a small token, in repayment of the kindness and diligence of the Lady and her kind since the birth of Arda.

As the last elf turned away, the tears were flowing freely down Ederyn's cheeks, for she was not so great that she could not feel the love that came with the strength that each elf had shared. Elrond knelt in front of where she sat and tenderly wiped away the tears.

"Perhaps now you will have the strength to continue until we can once more reunite you and your beloved, Lady Ederyn."

"Yes, my Lord, I believe I do feel a bit stronger."

Elrond sighed.

"I understand something of what you are feeling, my Lady."

Ederyn looked sharply at Elrond.

"Indeed you do, Lord Elrond." There was a momentary silence. "Do you still miss your twin?"

Elrond's breath hitched and Ederyn laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"Every day … and every minute of every day - there is an ache," he laid his hand over his heart, " in here, that neither disappears nor even lessens its intensity. Though I try to bear my own sadness with grace and dignity, such intense emotions are still a part of me … a part of everything I do. If it were not for the love of my family and the greater purpose I serve, I believe I would have either faded or sailed into the West long ago."

Ederyn smiled.

"But like me, when your heart is most tired, you rest in the loving arms of your family, gathering what strength you can, so you are able to do what you know you have to. Over the long years of your life you have nurtured many beings, Elrond, of all races, and have done a fine job. Perhaps it is in you that Ilúvatar's dream of a world of beauty and life is most realized and in your children and in their children will such beauty and life be given as a gift to others. You have done well."

There were tears in the elf Lord's eyes.

"We will miss you and Lord Asgorath, Lady Ederyn, when you finally leave for Dragonhome."

"As we will miss all of you. Just remember that we will always live on in your hearts and memories."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though the Lord of the Grey Havens was known to all of the elves as he who built ships for those of his kind who were sailing home, there were some, mostly the younger humans who didn't know that Lord Cirdan was also a great warrior. However, if asked what his greatest love was he would be quick to tell whoever asked that it was the union of the sea and the heavens that held his heart. The vast beauty of the stars and the grandeur of the oceans fascinated him and so he spent his time building ships in the Havens and teaching others to do the same.

He was standing in front of a picture of the Star of Eärendil as seen from the prow of an outbound vessel with a look on his face that some could almost have called wistful. He acknowledged the elf approaching him on his right with a casualness that spoke well of a comfortable friendship.

"I never get tired of looking at the stars from the prow of a ship - whether or not I am on a ship or just looking at the picture of one." He finally turned his head and looked at the woodland king. "Do you ever hear the sea calling to you, Thranduil?"

Thranduil laid a hand on the mariner's shoulder.

"No, Lord Cirdan, I do not … at least not in the same way that others hear it. I choose not to focus on it and choose instead to listen to the heartbeat of the elves who still call Mirkwood home. Their voices overpower any desire I might have to sail into the West … I still call Mirkwood my home and it is her and those who love her as I do that I will stay for. When I can no longer hear the voices and when the Lady gives me my travel blessing - it is then that I will travel to the Havens - not before."

Cirdan nodded in understanding.

"I serve a different mistress, Thranduil. It is the sea that I listen to and hold tightly to my heart. Long ago she and I came to an understanding that it was not so much a longing to sail, or that it was her voice that called to the elves, or even to myself, as much as it was an overwhelming desire to go home. Once that I understood that and what exactly it meant, her song no longer tore at my spirit. Now it lulls me to sleep and comforts me in times of stress."

The Lord of the Grey Havens and the Mirkwood King continued to talk about the sea as well as the beauty of Mirkwood, no matter the blight of darkness that was now crowding her border to the south. In truth, they would more than likely be the last rulers of their respective realms but the time they had left to them whether it be a decade, a hundred years or a millenium, would be years marked with love and dedication.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Hy was sitting on one of the many couches in the Sitting Room when he felt an elf sit down on one side of him. At Hy's feet, Orion "woofed" his greeting then once more laid his head across his companion's feet.

"Hy, it is just me - Elrohir."

"Hello, my Lord." Hy greeted the youngest twin.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, my Lord, and I will attempt to answer you if I am able."

Elrohir laughed then when Orion raised his head to see what was going on, scratched the dog behind the ears. Orion sighed heavily and plopped his head back down.

"Hy, most elves and humans, even those we have known for some time, have problems telling Elladan and I apart. I am curious as to how you knew it was Elladan, just by touching him, the night he was sick."

For a moment Hy sat silently, his brow furrowed as he thought about what Elrohir had asked him.

"I honestly cannot tell you, Lord Elrohir. When I touched his face with my fingers … I just knew. It was almost as if my fingers knew and told me what they had seen."

Elrohir smiled.

"I think that you are an elf at heart, young Hy, for not many sighted beings can claim to be so sensitive that a simple touch tells them what they need to know. You are truly gifted."

The couch on the other side of Hy sank slightly as Elladan joined his twin. He put a companionable arm around Hy's shoulders and with the other hand placed two small objects into Hy's hand then folded the boy's fingers around them. With both hands, Hy explored the objects as both Elrohir and Elladan sat, silently watching.

"These are pins for the collar of a tunic - an 'H' for my name and an 'O' for Orion." He looked in Elladan's direction. "I don't understand, Lord Elladan."

Elladan and Elrohir both put an arm around Hy and hugged him.

"It is but a small thing, Hy - a small thank you to you and Orion for helping me that night. They are mithril pins and while you would put one on your collar, you would do the same thing for Orion."

The four, one dog, one human and two elves then sat for a bit and talked like old friends. One incident, never to be repeated, had brought them together and all four of their lives would be the richer for the friendship that had been formed because of it.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Lady Ederyn."

Ederyn turned her head and smiled at the she-elf and the Prince.

"Lady Anayah, you are looking particularly lovely this evening." There was an evil gleam in the dragon/woman's eyes and her eyes flicked slightly toward the Prince of Mirkwood. "The look suits you."

"Hush your mouth!"

Ederyn laughed with Anayah and Legolas and her heart was light for she knew what was to come even if it was to happen after she and Asgorath had returned home - and it made her very happy.

"Lady Ederyn, Legolas and I were talking and we were wondering two things. First, what happens if one of the Old Ones dies before they go to Dragonhome. And the second question is … how is it that there was an Avari elf present when the vow was made to protect the Old Ones?"

Ederyn motioned to two nearby chairs, indicating that Anayah and Legolas should sit. She smiled at the two.

"Just like a young one … so full of questions." She smiled sadly then sighed and took a sip of her wine before she continued. "I have personally never talked to a dragon who has died here on Arda, so I cannot answer your question. However, I would like to think that eventually we will all be united once again for I have said goodbye to many friends since Asgorath and I first arrived on your world and I miss them all dearly. I cannot believe that it would be in Ilúvatar's grand design to keep two loved ones apart so I hold firmly to the hope that there is a place for them to wait … and be healed of the hurts suffered in service to their Lord … before they are once more united with their beloveds."

She took another sip of her wine.

"As to the Avari that was present … a young elf accidentally happened across the gathering, and being curious to see other elves not of his own kind, hid behind a rock and when the vow was spoken by the others, whispered it aloud. It was my Asgorath, standing nearby, that heard the elf whisper the vow and after the others had departed, stayed and spoke to the young one, counseling him in his new responsibilities. I would like to believe that it was that encounter, with young Banion's grandfather, that acted as a catalyst to bring the Avaris out of the shadows - to where they should have been long ago."

Ederyn looked across room to where Banion was talking to Anayah's Thurin Tirith Captain.

"Young Banion looks so much like his Grandfather. He has the same look of excitement in his eyes that his ancestor had, and even the same laugh. Yes … I think the Prince will do well."

She turned to Anayah and Legolas and after taking Anayah's hands smiled.

"Now … I want the two of you to go have a good time for it might be awhile before we can all gather again for casual talk and visiting with old friends. Go … Lord Sauros will take care of me."

Anayah and Legolas stood and after the two had caught the eye of Sauros, bowed to him and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Anayah, a moment of your time?"

Anayah and Legolas had been walking back across the room to where her brothers were standing and laughing when they were joined by the Avari Prince. Sensing the need for a private conversation, Legolas took his leave of Anayah and after kissing her lightly on the cheek, continued on across the room. When Anayah finally turned her attention back to Banion who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, she was still smiling, but after seeing the expression on the Prince's face, schooled her expression to an acceptable neutral status.

"I think my baby is all grown up!"

Anayah gave Banion's cheek a playful tweak.

"Would it help to know that I don't have a clue as to what I am doing?"

Banion chuckled.

"But you are doing whatever you don't have a clue about so well, my young Princess."

Anayah frowned as she tried to think of a snappy comeback.

"Let me get back to you on that one, Banion, as it seems the requirements of my position have temporarily stolen away my ability to respond in an appropriate manner."

There were few beings in the vicinity or in the entire room, for that matter, that didn't look toward the two as Banion laughed - loudly. Seeing that he was drawing attention, he lowered his voice to an acceptable chuckle.

"There is no chance in Mordor of me winning in a battle of snappy comebacks with you around, is there?"

"Probably not, my most favorite Avari Prince."

Banion took Anayah's arm and walked to one side of the room.

"Anayah, I wanted to let you know that I had a serious discussion with my Guards about their conduct and I have been reassured that there will be no reoccurrence of the confrontation. Captain Erenol will personally apologize to you tomorrow before the council meeting."

"That is really not necessary, Banion. I think that Captain Erenol and I came to a common understanding already."

Banion kissed Anayah's hand.

"Please indulge me in this, my Lady, for disrespect to a Lady under any circumstances is not something that I am able to tolerate."

Anayah bowed slightly.

"As you wish, my Lord."

"I see your Captain Rahan looking in this direction like he has something on his mind."

Banion motioned to Rahan and the Captain walked to where they were standing.

"I am confident that I am leaving you in good hands until your escort for the evening returns so I will leave you now. Please give Prince Legolas my regards."

"Again, as you wish, my Lord."

Banion winked at her before he turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Like Banion, Anayah could tell that there was something on Rahan's mind and when it appeared he was not going to be the one to start the conversation, she did it herself.

"I sense that you are troubled, Rahan."

Rahan sighed.

"I keep expecting you to punish my elves and I for what happened earlier with the Avaris."

"Why?"

Rahan looked at her sharply.

"You sounded just like young Bellas when you said that."

Anayah smiled as she took her Captain's arm then snagged a small piece of fruit off the tray one of the kitchen servants was circulating through the room with. After she had finished eating it, she once more faced her Captain.

"Believe me when I say that we are going to sit down and have a serious talk about what happened at the first opportune moment, Rahan. You showed disrespect for my father's house and that is not something I will tolerate. However, I will tell you that I understand why such a confrontation took place.

The Thurin Tirith Order is made up of some of the biggest elves our respective races have ever seen. You are all big enough and skilled enough to protect what is yours in any environment and under any circumstances. Part of this instinct to protect what is yours is primal and has been around since the Great Awakening as is the instinct not to back down from any aggressor - such as another Thurin Tirith Unit - especially in territory that you perceive as your own.

While this might be cute and funny out in the wilderness, in a house of peace, such as my father's house, something like this cannot - and will not - be tolerated. I also hope you understand that I was being sarcastic about the 'cute and funny' part. I respect the historical significance of what happened, Rahan, but if it ever happens again - well, suffice it to say that I will definitely not be amused."

Rahan nodded in acknowledgement of the lecture he had just received and was privately content with the knowledge that Anayah would not back down from any of them when the need arose. He was also surprised that Anayah seemed to know exactly what he had been thinking when she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"But I love you all anyway."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The evening wound down and elves began paying their respects to their host then leaving. Sauros and Ederyn had left some time earlier, for the dragon/woman was tired and needed to rest and Sauros had to see that his dragons were bedded down peacefully for the evening. Though he and his dragons lived in a protected realm, attentiveness was still something he wished to maintain.

Finally, Anayah and Legolas came and said goodnight to Lord Elrond as well. Though Anayah lived in the same house, there were some elvish customs that were not laid aside just because she did. The courtesy of the elves was legendary but in the House of Elrond courtesy abounded not just because it was expected but also because the family members truly did care for one another.

Legolas walked Anayah to her room escorted by two of her Guards who had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, the moment her foot had stepped on the bottom step of the landing that led to the family's living quarters. Semoro and Saeros did have enough tact to turn their backs and give the two some privacy to say their good-byes. When they heard her bedroom door click shut, they turned back around then watched as Legolas walked past them. Their eyes twinkled as the Mirkwood Prince looked at them out of the corner of his eye then involuntarily shivered.

Ah yes … life was good.

TBC


	13. Battle Lines

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks to Charlemagne for the quote.

* * *

_"Ultimately, nature will do the teaching."  
Tom Porter, MOHAWK_

* * *

Chapter 13

Battle Lines

When Anayah was walking into the room in which the council meeting was to be held, her three brothers as well as Legolas were deep into a discussion about where the rats had come from that Elladan and she had killed during their "rat war." Anayah yawned then waved to her brothers and the others just before she sat down with her cup of morning tea. It did not escape her attention that when asked where _he_ thought the rats came from that Elladan had paused in both speech and movement a bit longer than should have been necessary to think about and answer such a simple question. She made a mental note to herself to watch her older brother, for there was something else going on that was not related to the dragons.

She was just about awake enough to join in the discussion about the rats with some interesting observations of her own, when Greyfell entered the room with his Second-in-command, Soron, and another young Ranger named Talath, the young edan who would be drawing the map of Carn-dûm from the mental images that Shakir would be sending back.

Greyfell introduced Anayah and Talath then nodded to Soron. The young Ranger, suddenly quite bashful, stepped forward until he was standing in front of Anayah, who looked at him intently.

"Lady Anayah," he began as he shifted nervously from foot to foot, "I wanted to apologize for my disrespectful comments about you that I made to Talath yesterday. It was not my intention to offend you and we really did not know that you could hear us although Captain Greyfell explained to us that not knowing was still not an excuse. I hope that you can forgive me ... us."

"And me as well, my Lady." Talath finished.

It was difficult for Anayah to keep a straight face but when she saw the sincerity with which the apologies had been given, knew that she needed to be serious as well.

"I accept your apology, Soron, and yours as well, Talath. Let us put this incident behind us and speak no more of it for you are both young gentlemen and I am sure that you will both exhibit acceptable conduct in the future."

"Yes, my Lady." The two said in unison.

After the two had taken their seats, Anayah turned to Greyfell.

"You know that wasn't necessary, Greyfell." She said quietly.

"I disagree, Anayah. Though they are young, they must be taught to respect others, for they are both Rangers and as such cannot expect respect be shown to them if they do not give it to others. Besides ... you deserve respect."

Anayah laid her hand on her friend's arm.

"Thank you for your consideration, my friend."

Greyfell walked her to her seat then after seating her, walked to his own. Everyone talked among themselves for a bit and Anayah quietly sipped her tea and watched everything that was going on until Rahan knocked on the door then entered, with Shakir sitting on his hand. Anayah stood then motioned to Talath to join her and when the young Ranger had come around the table, Anayah put a hand on his shoulder then looked deeply into Shakir's eyes.

"Shakir, this is Talath, a young map artist who will be drawing the images that you send back from Carn-dûm. Please take a good look at both him and his mind so you are familiar with it and won't have a problem finding it later. And remember that you are not to look at any tasty bugs while you are sending him the images, because we don't want Talath to put the picture of a beetle in the middle of the room instead of what is really there."

The falcon cheeped once then turned his gaze to the young man who then took a step backwards in surprise.

"Talath?"

The Ranger blushed.

"My apologies to you and Master Shakir, my Lady. I was not prepared for the falcon's mental touch and since I have never felt such a thing before, I was a bit unnerved."

He slowly extended his hand to Shakir and carefully stroked the bird's head and for his part, Shakir warbled quietly and momentarily leaned his head against Talath's fingers. Anayah looked at Rahan and winked.

"It is important that the two of you be compatible, Talath, although I don't think that compatibility will be much of an issue since my winged friend seems to have accepted you already. You are feeling comfortable enough with Shakir to draw the maps for us?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am."

"I don't know how long it will take Shakir to get to Carn-dûm, Talath, but it is my suggestion that from this moment on, you should carry parchment, quill and ink with you. You should also stay with a companion who can see to your needs once you become occupied with your drawing, for once you start, the images you receive will come in a continuous stream." She looked at Greyfell who nodded. "I am confident that Captain Greyfell will be able to help you arrange everything."

She turned to the others in the room.

"If you all will excuse me for a moment, I wish to see my friend off on his journey then I will return."

Anayah looked at Aragorn.

"Carry on without me, Estel. I will catch up on everything later."

After nodding to Rahan, the two left to send Shakir on his way.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Gandalf and Elrond were waiting at the bottom of the steps when the two elves and the falcon at last exited the house. Anayah kissed her father's cheek as well as Gandalf's cheek then stood quietly as her father gave Shakir his travel blessing. Though some beings might have thought it unnecessary to wish the bird well on his journey, there were more of those living in Imladris who considered the falcon one of their own and would have thought it strange if nobody had seen their friend off.

"Fly swiftly and fly well. Have a safe journey, my friend."

Shakir cried out and spread his wings although he did not take flight, for he had sensed that Gandalf had something in mind for him as well. The Istar raised his staff and for a brief moment, the stone at the tip glowed brightly.

"One sweep for three."

The grey wizard stepped back and after he had nodded to Rahan, the Captain raised the hand on which Shakir sat and the bird launched himself into the air then was all too quickly lost to sight. Anayah stood for a moment, staring into the distance where her friend had disappeared then turned to Gandalf with a quizzical look on her face, which quickly changed to one of comprehension.

"Oh. Now I get it – one downsweep of his wings will take him the same distance that _three_ downsweeps would have. That was ... efficient!"

As the four elves climbed the stairs to reenter the house, Anayah could be heard trying to convince Gandalf that he should teach that particular spell to her. All the wizard did was laugh heartily.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah and Rahan returned to the conference room and rejoined the meeting that was in progress. It had been agreed that as soon as was possible under the present circumstances, a time would be set aside for the elder elves and themselves to meet so that both groups would have the same set of facts – everybody would be on the same page.

The discussion and planning phase of the dragon rescue was lively and slowly a picture started to emerge as those in the room began to understand something of what had happened as well as what would probably need to be done. Everybody knew that the dragons had been in the process of making their final journey to Dragonhenge, the dragons' version of the elvish trip to the Grey Havens, when the attack on them had occurred, but why the attack had occurred as well as who had initiated the attack was not.

Yes, they did know that the apparent mastermind behind what had happened was the evil Witch King and that he wanted to "possess" the Old Ones, but what reason he wanted them for beyond that, was unknown. The rescuers would need more information before they could say with any degree of certainty that they would have any chance at all of success.

Elrohir mentioned that it might be helpful for them to know just what kind of potion had been used to immobilize Asgorath entirely and Ederyn partially for if they needed to counter it, they would have to have the necessary herbs with them. Then, there was the question that was on everybody's mind ... how does somebody move an unconscious dragon the size of Asgorath over a great distance? The only thing they knew with certainty was that there were many unknown variables and they would have to come up with some innovative ideas that could be used on more than one scenario.

"Has anybody given any thought as to how we are going to handle Zoraht - the other dragon?"

There was instantaneous and complete silence in the room and when Anayah looked at everyone around her, it dawned on her that nobody else knew about the second dragon.

"I apologize, for I did not know that none of you knew about him."

"This is a good example of why everybody needs to know what everybody else knows. From this point on, tell us all what you know for even if the information is repetitive to some of us, it might not be for others - this applies to everyone." Aragorn turned back to Anayah. "Anayah, please tell us about this dragon."

Anayah spent a few moments organizing her thoughts.

"What I know of the dragon mostly comes from conversations between Lady Ederyn and myself after Bellas and I dug her out of that cave. Zoraht is the son of a dragon named Marduke and is red, in color, with deep jade eyes and as I understand it, the particular color combination is quite rare in dragons. This fact is significant only because it will be able to help us tell the two dragons apart, even if the place Asgorath is being held is poorly lighted.

Zoraht was supposed to be the protector and champion of Asgorath, Ederyn and Bellas until the young dragon reached maturity. It is Ederyn's belief that Zoraht had been listening to the lies of the Witch King, over a period of time and finally made the choice to serve the Wraith instead of the Old Ones.

Why he did this is only supposition at this point, but from the story Ederyn told me, I believe it is probably true. She feels that Zoraht was jealous of the immortality of she and her mate and for the fact that they were favored by Ilúvatar and bore the mark of his touch - the gold horn on their heads. It seems that after spending almost his entire life sacrificing his own 'happiness and contentment,' as she put it, he felt he should be allowed to go to Dragonhome with them when they left. I agree with the Lady in that Zoraht's jealousy and envy closely resembled the jealousy and envy that led to the downfall of Númenor.

One day, from what I understand, he just disappeared and they didn't hear from him again. Ederyn told me that when the Orcs were trying to subdue she and Asgorath that she heard them talking about Zoraht so she feels that the dragon is now at Carn-dûm.

Is he a viable threat? I think we have to consider that a distinct possibility, especially considering the fact that Lady Ederyn thinks that he has lost his mind. Just a random thought here ... Legolas, how difficult would it be for you to hit a target the size of the palm of your hand from a great distance?"

"How far?" Legolas was intrigued, for he quickly caught on to what Anayah was suggesting.

"And also think about how long would it take for you to become comfortable with making such a shot with Huan."

"I can't even make a guess until we get a map of Carn-dûm so I would know where I would be shooting from, but I will do some thinking about it and come up with some ideas for minimum and maximum distances for an accurate shot under the best and worst of conditions. But why wouldn't you be the logical choice to try and make the shot on this Zoraht – especially with Huan?"

Anayah smiled at her friend.

"Because _I_ am not the best archer on all of Middle-earth!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was decided that the Rangers would remain in two groups and would be under the Command of Aragorn and Greyfell with Elladan and Elrohir travelling with Greyfell's Rangers. It was hoped that the twins would be a source of inspiration for the young edain on what would probably be an extremely difficult assignment. Both groups would leave Imladris two full days ahead of the main rescue group and it would be their function to clear a path as best they could so the main group could travel to and from Carn-dûm within an efficient time frame and with as little hindrance as possible. It would be up to the two Ranger groups to coordinate their plans with each other.

There was just one more matter that needed to be covered in that particular council meeting. It was Aragorn's suggestion that Anayah give the Avari Thurin Tirith, Prince Banion as well as Gandalf, a few quick lessons on the hand-language she and her own Guards often used. Such a skill would be extremely useful for what they were going to do.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Shakir was flying towards Carn-dûm as fast as he could which was quite fast considering the "boost" he was getting from Gandalf's spell. Though he was quite a large bird, having a four-foot wingspan, he was still not so large that he had to worry overly much about being seen by someone or something on the ground. With any kind of luck, between the present and after his arrival at Carn-dûm, nobody would even know that he was around.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Witch King gazed at the sleeping dragon. Thanking back to the a short time before when he had been standing in front of the dragon, the Wraith once more grew angry. He had reached for the golden horn on the dragon's head and had been repulsed by someone – or something. Even though he was unconscious, Asgorath still defied him and that was not something he would tolerate for long. Yes, the horn was a sign that the dragon had been touched by the hand of his Lord, but the dragon's Lord was not his own Lord and the dragon was not among the lights of his Lord's home, the stars, and since he wasn't, the horn should have been his own. He would have that horn if he had to kill the dragon to get it.

Yes, it was time to send his warriors into the realm of the elves - they would drive the dragon out of hiding and when they did ... the female would be his. Though the first warriors he had sent in had been unsuccessful, his others would not be. He turned away from the dragon and disappeared into the surrounding shadows. He was going to war.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Thranduil had found his son after the council meeting had adjourned for the morning and now the two were walking in the gardens of Imladris, both elves taking in the fragrant scents that were so pleasant to those with troubled spirits as well as to those who needed a neutral place for a father and son talk.

"Ada, I have something I would like to ask you."

Thranduil felt his heart drop to his feet, but regal king that he was, he did not let his emotions show anywhere other than in his heart.

"Yes, my son?"

"I fully understand that there will be many troubled days ahead and that there will have to be compromises made, some of which may try our hearts, but is what we are doing the right thing? Are we doing what is best for everyone involved? I am unsure and wish your counsel in this."

Thranduil thought about what he should say as he and his son slowly made their way down the manicured walkway.

"Well," Thranduil began, "your mother and I probably had the same doubts as you are having ..."

Thranduil stopped when he saw that Legolas was no longer walking beside him but was looking at him strangely. It was at that moment that the King realized that what he was thinking was not what his son was thinking. Laughing lightly, he turned back and after putting his arm around his son's shoulders turned back to the path.

"I apologize, Legolas, for I think I was wrongly and prematurely anticipating a conversation that traveled an entirely different path. Please continue with your previous thought."

This time it took Legolas a few moments to collect himself.

"I should have spoken differently - my apologies to you, father. I was wondering how wise a decision it is to have both the King and his only son and heir away from our home at the same time, and on a quest that might have a tragic ending. Is this wise?"

Thranduil sighed as sad memories of another time came back to him.

"It has been done before, Legolas, as you well know. Your grandfather and I fought side-by-side and even though your Grandfather Oropher journeyed to the Halls of Mandos, I did not and returned to Mirkwood and our people. For both King and heir to be away from the realm during a conflict is an option the King may entertain, but if the cause is important, and in this case it is, he may make a decision such as I have.

Son, your Grandfather gave his word to the Old Ones – a vow – that he and his descendants would go to the aid of the Old Ones without question or thought. I have fulfilled the vow my father made and which he bequeathed to me, and even though I cannot tell you just why _all_ of us have been brought together, I also must tell you that it is not my place to question the summons.

Besides, if Ilúvatar should will it, I can think of no finer way to spend my final day on Middle-earth than fighting at the side of my son. Be that as it may, Legolas, I have a feeling that when it comes to the elves of Mirkwood, there would be no need for a successor, for if we both died, our people would sail into the West."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anything more that father and son might have said to each other was interrupted when the gardens and forest around them suddenly went silent. Insects, birds, forest animals and even the sounds of elvish voices and laughter all disappeared.

As the King's personal guards moved in closer to their Lord to protect him from an enemy who had not yet shown himself, both Thranduil and Legolas looked around the immediate area to see if there was anything out of the ordinary happening around them. Both elves could feel a great pressure in the air that was almost painful and which was soon followed by a rhythmical vibration, with an intensity that steadily increased.

When the sound of elves screaming could be heard from the area in front of the Last Homely House, Thranduil and Legolas immediately ran toward the disturbance to see if they could give aid to anyone. While one of Thranduil's guards gave his liege his sword, another elf handed Legolas his bow as well as the quiver that held his arrows and long knives and by the time the two had reached the front of the house, both were armed.

Whatever the two had been expecting, did not come close to what they saw. The air to the northwest of Imladris was black as thousands of birds flew toward the elvish realm and it was from the downsweep of their wings that the feeling of the air vibrating had originated. Great flocks of ducks, geese, carrion birds, owls, hawks and many others flew in the sky and as they drew even nearer Imladris, they dropped from the heights and began to fly through the trees, among the trees, as well as among the elves and humans.

Elves screamed and cried out as many of them were caught in the open then became disoriented, as the air around them grew thick with the birds. Injuries started occurring when the panicking beings tripped and fell as they tried to get away, running into objects and each other and upon occasion, suffering injuries when the birds flew into them.

Anayah and Prince Banion both had their Thurin Tirith out among the elves, doing what they could to calm their panic and direct them to safety. Legolas saw Captain Erenol of the Avari Unit and Captain Rahan of the Noldor Unit both running to the safety of the nearby barn with an elfling under each arm while Súrion nimbly "ran" up the trunk of a tree to pluck a frightened elleth off the tree branch, just before a flock of owls flew by. If the elleth had been sitting on the branch she more than likely would have been knocked to the ground and injured.

Lord Elrond was directing elves to different locations, pulling elves to their feet that had fallen, and otherwise doing what he could to control the panic and encouraging everyone to seek shelter. Gandalf had immediately rushed to where the dragons lived and had arrived in time to see that Sauros and some of his larger dragons had made a canopy of their wings over and around Ederyn to shield her from the mass of birds.

Finally, the phenomenon was over. Though there was no longer screaming, panic and rushing about, there was still much work to be done by the Lord of Imladris and his family, for the nerves of the inhabitants were quite raw. There were no major injuries, but there were cuts, scrapes, bruises and a broken finger on an elf who had slipped on a rock next to a stream and had fallen with his hand trapped underneath his body. All-in-all, the aftermath of the incident could have been much worse.

With Glorfindel at his side, Elrond walked among his elves to see where and if aid was needed. In time, his sons and Anayah joined him to report the progress of what they had been doing. Apparently, nobody had seen the great flock of birds coming except for one of their border guards who had sworn that one moment the sky had been empty and after he had blinked, it had been filled with the birds.

"This reeks of magic, Elrond."

Glorfindel had his serious face on, as the twins and Aragorn called it in lighter moments and could only mean that the Lord was as puzzled as everybody else as to why Imladris, a protected realm, had been invaded, and by a magic other than Vilya's or Gandalf's. The physical damage to Imladris would need to be quickly repaired even though it consisted mostly of broken windows, knocked-over pasture fences and broken artifacts made by the artisans of Imladris. They all turned as Sauros, Galadriel, Celeborn and Cirdan joined them. Sauros reported that Lady Ederyn and his dragons were secured and offered his help to secure Imladris from further attacks. Elrond turned to Galadriel and Gandalf.

"Do either of the two of you sense anything? This cannot be a natural attack – of that I think we can all be assured."

Gandalf just shook his head and even Galadriel seemed puzzled.

"I see nothing, Elrond, only darkness, and that fact in itself is disturbing. Granddaughter? What is it child?"

Galadriel had seen Anayah staring off into the north, still and silent as if she was listening. When Galadriel spoke, she turned her head and looked at them, then everyone there saw that her eyes were a muddy green, something that meant she had been having a vision. Her eyes quickly changed back to their normal color and she finally seemed to be "back" among them once more.

Her attention then focused on her oldest brother and she walked until she was standing beside him where she stood for a moment and silently watched him. When it looked like Elrohir was about to say something, Anayah held up her hand then Elrond laid a quieting hand on the youngest twin's shoulder and when he looked at his father, Elrond slightly shook his head.

Anayah closed her eyes but after a few moments opened them then spoke quietly to her brother.

"I felt you there with me, brother, and know that you can do this … I will help you. Close your eyes." She said, almost whispering as Elladan closed his eyes. "Center yourself ... breath evenly ... relax ... think outwards ... to the borders of this realm ... beyond ... through the sky ... through the mists ... through the rocks ... through the trees ... through the soil."

Anayah's voice was pitched low and was almost hypnotic and her brothers found themselves also losing themselves until Legolas elbowed Aragorn who did the same for Elrohir. Though they remained quiet, they, along with the elder elves and Sauros, waited patiently for the scenario to play itself out.

When she saw that Elladan was relaxed, Anayah took a small step backward until she was standing slightly behind her brother.

"Tell us what your heart and mind hears." She whispered.

Though the others knew that it was Anayah speaking, it almost seemed as if the wind itself had spoken the words. Elladan frowned than after a few moments, and without opening his eyes, spoke of what he heard.

"Let my armies be the rocks and the trees and the birds in the sky."

Then the sounds around the group of elves and humans returned and Elladan opened his eyes and turned to the others.

"It is the Witch King ... he is using the animals and birds to attack Imladris."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elladan was beginning to tremble from a reaction to the intensity of what he had just experienced so Elrond put an arm around his shaking shoulders and started off toward the house. He looked at Anayah who winked at him before he finally turned away. Galadriel gave Anayah a hug then she and a smiling Celeborn followed the others.

Rahan looked at Anayah with a puzzled look on his face.

"Would you care to explain? You could have done the same thing that your brother just did, but did not. Why?"

Anayah smiled impishly at her Captain before she answered.

"Because I was not the one who needed the confidence booster, my Captain. Elladan is at a very tender time in his life at the moment, for he is confused and uncertain about what he is feeling and what he should do with the feelings he has. I just gave him a gentle push in the direction he was supposed to go."

Taking Rahan's arm she started walking towards the house.

"Now, let's go get something to eat. I am positively starving!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elladan was given a mild sedative then was sent to his room under the surveillance of his brothers and Legolas. Elurin sent up a tray of sandwiches and beverages, which Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas ate after Elladan had fallen asleep.

Elrond was understandably proud of his oldest son and if there had not been other pressing considerations that were laying claim to his attention, he would have spent time with him to encourage his new skill and answer his questions. There was much to talk about and consider, he just did not have the time to spend with his oldest that he wished he did. Anayah had helped, though, and for that, he was grateful.

The elder elves and the dragons met and discussed measures to take that would insure Ederyn's safety. It was Galadriel who suggested that moving Ederyn to another location was just what the Witch King wanted them to do and they all quickly agreed that moving Ederyn must not even be a consideration. Imladris was not only hidden and protected by Vilya, but was defensible from within as well and it was from within the borders of Imladris that they would make their stand. They would watch, they would wait, or they would fight, but they or those under their protection, were not being run out of their homes by anyone.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After the midday tea, Elrond and Greyfell spent some time walking along the paths in the garden, something that had become a habit for the two to do whenever the Captain was able to spend some time at home. The two would take this time to talk of their concerns and it was during these informal talks that Elrond had done all that he could to ease the Captain into the lifestyle that he should have been living all along.X

He and Lord Elrond had just exited he gardens and were walking around one end of the house when they came upon an "altercation" in progress between some of the young edain in his Ranger Unit. Everyone froze … Lord Elrond … Greyfell … and the young men. One young man had another in a headlock while another youth had a black eye and another youth was trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose. If he had not had his responsibilities as Captain of these Rangers, he would more than likely have laughed. He could not, however, indulge himself.

"Gentlemen, do we have a problem here?"

"No sir." They all answered in unison.

"Fine … then if there is no problem, I will leave you to it – carry on."

As Lord and Captain stepped out of sight of the young men, they could hear that the battle had been continued. Lord and Captain could only shake their heads.

"I must compliment you, Greyfell."

"For what, Lord Elrond?"

"What you did was both tactful and wise and allowed your Rangers to keep both their dignity as well as their youth. There is too much darkness ahead of them, so what you did was a kindness."

Greyfell smiled.

"You have been an inspiration to me, my Lord, and with few words, have taught me much about kindness and true caring."

Elrond stopped and looked the elf in the eye.

"No, Captain Greyfell, it was not I that inspired you – it was your own heart and only because you finally started listening to it."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Súrion was walking underneath the trees in the small orchard when he saw young Hy and Orion sitting on a rock. Hy was eating an apple while he talked to his friend about all the concerns young boys usually had. When Hy paused his conversation with his four-legged friend and tilted his head in the Silvan Guard's direction, Súrion smiled then sat beside him. Neither of them said anything for a bit then the Guard put his arm around Hy's shoulders.

"Are you and Orion well, Hy? I was worried about the two of you."

Hy sighed deeply.

"I was frightened for a bit because the noise was so loud that it hurt my ears, but Orion pushed me down in the corner of the barn and stood over me so I couldn't get up. I was kind of scared that maybe he might have gotten hurt but the stable master said that none of the birds had gotten into the barn and that Orion was just protecting me in case they did."

Súrion nodded to himself, satisfied that the boy had an able protector in Orion.

"In Quenya, the high tongue of the elves, Orion's name is Telumehtar and means _Star Warrior_."

Hy nodded his head then leaned over and kissed Orion's head. He was rewarded by several sloppy kisses in return.

"He is a warrior, isn't he! I knew it all along."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Súrion spent a bit more time with the boy then continued his patrol of the immediate grounds. As he was walking along a path between the orchard and the house, the ground begin to vibrate and when he crouched down, fingertips touching the soil, eyes closed, he "listened" to what was happening around him. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he stood up then after quickly moving to the nearest tree, he grabbed the lowest branch and swung himself up until he was sitting on it. Several deer bounded out of the shadows, running over the ground he had been standing on just moments before.

The ground continued to shake as more and more panicked deer bounded out onto the nearby field. When he thought of the young boy and his dog, sitting on the rock near the orchards, Súrion stood then ran along the branches, nimbly jumping from tree to tree.

He could see them both from a distance as he made his way toward them. They were surrounded by the running animals and Orion was once more crouched over the boy, pinning him to the ground as he growled menacingly and snapped at any of the deer that came too close.

The herd was getting thicker as more and more deer came out of the surrounding forest. Súrion's heart clenched for he knew that he was not going to get to the two in time. A particularly large and heavily antlered buck was headed directly toward the boy and the dog and the Silvan Guard knew that the two would not be able to avoid his sharp hooves.

Then a shadow passed over his head and all he saw was a large black body then felt the wind of the creature as it almost knocked him out of the tree. When his gaze once more returned to where he had last seen Hy and Orion, he thought he was going to be ill, for they had both disappeared.

TBC


	14. The Hour Approaches

**

* * *

A/N:** A million pardons for the tardiness of this chapter but my computer had a problem – now fixed. Also, within the next two or three days, a special message will be posted on my homepage, so "everyone," those who enjoy what I write as well as those who don't, are invited to attend. 

Just Me ... I would be honored if you would email me!

* * *

_In the caves of time and space I lie and dream,  
and in my dreams I hear the song of winter.  
Ice and snow wrap up the earth in bands of iron;  
yet beneath beats the steady heart of creation,  
just as it beats in the hearts of all who sets forth  
in search of solstice revels.

* * *

_

Chapter 14

The Hour Approaches

When he was finally able to get a look at the ground where the boy and his friend had been sitting just before the deer had obscured his view, he saw that the two were indeed gone. Súrion then took off at a dead run for the main house, all the while scanning the trees and land around him for any sign of Hy, Orion or their rescuer. It was his most heartfelt wish that the boy and his friend remained unharmed and that whoever had rescued them had not dropped them either in a dangerous place or at an inopportune moment.

He gave three short whistles and within moments, saw Rahan, Semoro and Saeros running toward him. Without missing a step, when their paths finally converged, the three new elves reversed direction and while running beside the Silvan Guard, received his report. Afterwards, all four split off and ran in different directions so they would have a better chance of finding the two.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Excuse me, Mister Elf, but could you step to one side so I can land? I wouldn't want to shower you with dirt. I will try to be careful though."

Elrond and Glorfindel both automatically jumped to one side when they heard the voice from overhead and felt the wind of giant wings. The two Lords looked upwards in time to see Bellas descend until he was just a few feet off the ground. Ever so gently, he spread the talons on both front feet until Hy on the left and Orion on the right, slid to the ground. They were immediately on their feet, Hy shaking the dust from his clothes and Orion giving his "doggy clothes" a mighty shake as well.

After craning his neck to make sure the two were on the ground and unharmed, Bellas landed. Elrond and Glorfindel both noticed that the young dragon did not completely furl his wings but held them in a position that would allow him to take off quickly if the need arose. Bellas then lowered his head until his nose was within reach of both boy and dog – somehow he had known that the two would need encouragement.

"I hope I didn't frighten you Mister Hy – and I did try to be careful."

Elrond and Glorfindel ran to the boy to make sure he had suffered no harm during his ordeal but after carefully checking him over, they found that the most important thing on his mind was the fact that he had gotten to fly with a "real" dragon. He then broke out into tears as the seriousness of what had just happened hit him, and while Elrond hugged the boy, Glorfindel did what he could to reassure Bellas that it was nothing he had done or had not done that had caused the boy to burst out crying.

Finally, after a few moments of crying into Elrond's shoulder, Hy started to speak.

"There was this horrible sound everywhere – so loud that I couldn't hear anything else except for Orion barking, and I could tell that there were deer all around me. I didn't know what to do then Orion pushed me down and stood over me, growling and snapping at the animals as they ran by. Then I heard a very large deer running toward me and it wasn't turning away … I thought we were going to die – then something grabbed us and flew us away."

He once more burst into tears although this time, he threw his thin arms around the nose of the worried young dragon standing beside him.

"You saved us … you saved us …"

As Elrond loosed the boy's arms from around the young dragon's nose, he winked at him as reassurance that all would be well, but even at that, the Lord would later say that he could have sworn that Bellas had tears in his eyes. Then Lord … and father … gathered the frightened young boy into his arms, and walked quickly toward the house. Glorfindel had stayed behind with one hand resting on the dragon's head to reassure him that all was well and that the boy was only overwrought because of all of the excitement. Bellas seemed to accept the Lord's explanation and after a respectful nod of his head, took off to see if he could find anybody else that needed help.

Glorfindel had just turned toward the house when Anayah's Guards ran up to him. Although the four had seen the whole incident from a distance, they still wanted reassurance that all was well. Rahan turned to Semoro and Saeros and told them to find whoever had been with Hy and Orion in the orchard so they might know the boy had been found and was well.

"This was indeed a first, Lord Glorfindel."

"How so, Captain?" Glorfindel turned his full attention to Rahan.

"Súrion is fast … perhaps the quickest of all of us when running through the trees … but it seems that in this instance young Bellas proved to be the swiftest."

"In Súrion's defense, Captain Rahan, the dragon did have the advantage of altitude."

"Indeed … the dragons could prove to be useful and powerful allies in the troubles that lay ahead of us."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time another sun had risen over Imladris, and no additional animal or bird attacks had occurred, the level of tension surrounding Imladris relaxed somewhat. Though the immediate area was still heavily guarded and vigilant elves and Rangers continually patrolled the perimeter of the realm, there wasn't one among them who believed in the least, that the animal attack incidents were over. But if there were to be more attacks, the inhabitants of Imladris would be safe – and they would be prepared.

Anayah was sitting in a patch of sunlight with her eyes closed and a sleeping Tinu lying on the warm grass beside her with his head resting on her legs when she heard light footfalls approaching her. She smiled, for she knew the grey wizard had purposely let her hear him coming.

Gandalf sat beside her and when Tinu looked at the wizard then sighed mightily, proper attention was paid and he was picked up. He sighed once again then promptly fell asleep in the wizard's arms.

"I sensed that you wanted to talk to me, child. I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to spend with you that I would have liked."

She leaned her head against Gandalf's shoulder and hugged him.

"And _I_ get the feeling that things really aren't going to get a whole lot better." She looked at the wizard seriously a moment. "Gandalf, I have been sensing something really dark coming my way …"

"Not the dragons' way?"

"No – my way. Do you know anything, or are you constrained to silence?"

Gandalf looked at her and for a moment Anayah thought she saw an expression of sadness cross his face – then it was gone.

"Even if I did know anything, Anayah, you know I couldn't say what it was that I knew."

Anayah sighed.

"I know … it's just … I feel cold … almost as if the sun has lost its ability to warm me, and I don't know if it's a premonition or if I'm coming down with a disease or something – I think I just needed reassurance and thought you might give that to me by telling me what was going on."

She plucked a weed from nearby and began to play with it then shrugged her shoulders.

"I just can't seem to get warm enough." She looked at her friend then after one last sigh, did her best to dispel her dark mood. "Anyway …" She smiled. "I wanted to ask you about magic."

"Go ahead … you have my full attention."

"Well … you have taught me just about every spell I know – and I am grateful for that – but you haven't explained the thought processes behind it – the responsibilities and consequences."

Gandalf's eyes were twinkling.

"Sometimes, my dear, life can be a better teacher than an old grey wizard." His brow furrowed in thought. "However, since you asked me directly, I will do my best to answer you. Let's take something basic, like your ability to start fires."

He laughed when he saw Anayah looking at him with the family's patented "raised eyebrow" look.

"Seriously, Anayah. Before you start a fire, you know that you need a fire to warm you, to light your way, or to heat food or even water for medicine or tea. If you are in dangerous territory, it behooves you to make a fire that isn't large enough to be easily seen by an enemy – responsibility for your own safety. You must see that the fire is confined to where you want it to be confined and that it harms nobody, yet still fulfills its function and if you do not control what you have created, or use it inappropriately, then bad things could happen. The passing Orc, Troll or even a warg could see you – consequences. Are you following this so far?"

Anayah nodded.

"Yes, Gandalf, I do understand and have thought deeply on such matters on various occasions. But what I want to know goes a little deeper. I need to know about defensive magic – and I guess 'offensive' magic as well. You helped me learn how to make and use different types of fireballs and upon the occasions when I actually used them, I noticed that my fëa was weakened in direct proportion to the number of times I used the fireball as well as its size. But if I had to use the fireball to kill, the cause was righteous, but I knew that I might be permanently damaged or might even die, do you think that I would be able to do it? I know what the consequences would be if I didn't use magic as well as the consequences if I did …"

Anayah paused and frowned and Gandalf answered her unasked question.

"Would it be your responsibility to fall on your own sword, so-to-speak, to save the life of an innocent?"

Anayah shrugged sadly and nodded her head but otherwise did not answer. Gandalf tenderly put a sleeping Tinu into a warm patch of sun then put his arm around Anayah's shoulders and hugged her.

"I think every being is faced with just such a choice at least once in his or her life and each being faces it differently. You have been in many battles and have taken many lives in the process, but you, like many others before you as well as those warriors who will come after you, will eventually be faced with the ultimate test of courage – is what they must do, execution or mercy, and is either one the best course of action? Wisdom is knowing, without question, the course of action that must be taken – whatever it is – and possessing the courage to do what must be done."

When Gandalf saw Anayah look at him sharply, he knew that he had pretty much found the dilemma that was confusing her.

"When that time finally comes for you whether the test is by sword or magic, follow your heart and don't look for answers, for there are some things we just weren't meant to know the answers to."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah jumped when someone shouted to she and Gandalf.

"The falcon is sending pictures!"

Anayah looked at Gandalf.

"That was quick – fast magic!"

"Fast bird!" Gandalf said with a chuckle before he jumped nimbly to his feet.

Anayah reached over and picked Tinu up then she and Gandalf met with the young Ranger and walked quickly toward the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Shakir had made the journey between Imladris and Carn-dûm at a pace that amazed even him, and all arrogance aside, his dedication to flying his fastest and straightest was to be applauded. All too soon, he was at journey's end and when he finally reached the place that gave all free beings nightmares, the half-destroyed caverns of Carn-dûm, he sat himself for a time, on the branch of the tree that faced the entrance of the cavern, and thought.

Finally, he decided that all he could do for the great dragon that lay in bondage within the mountain was to keep the watch for him and relay what he saw to those in Imladris who were waiting for the message. Shakir could sense that help would not reach Asgorath any too soon and so he began to _send_ mental images back to the elven haven.

He correctly reasoned that the waiting elves, Rangers, dragons and great eagles would want to know the landscape in front of the cavern as well as the inside, so he took a slow turn to take a careful look at the concealing bushes, trees and rocks from where they would launch their rescue attempt. Regardless of the cautionary warning he had received from his elf-friend, a particularly fat and tasty-looking grub momentarily caught his attention … he could always think and see things better on a full stomach – and it had been a particularly long and tiring trip, after all.

After carefully searching the area around the great cavern, Shakir decided that the distasteful task of sneaking into the place could no longer be put off and after looking one more time for any signs of activity, he left the branch of the tree he had been sitting on and started to fly towards Carn-dûm. If one thing could be said about him, and which was also something he took great pride in, it was that he had the ability to turn completely around in a shorter space than the span of his wings. He would be quite willing to tell others that he saw Zoraht leave the cavern in time to check his own flight and turn back to the safety of the trees. What he would not be able to admit would be the fact that he almost ran into his own tail feathers – or something related to them.

His heart beat madly in his feathered chest and his eyes were of a size that was not quite natural for a great fighting falcon such as himself. He told himself that he was glad the images he was sending back to the map artist in Imladris would not depict the fact that he had almost frightened himself to death. It was not often that his courage could or even would be questioned by any being for he was quite able to defend his own honor. The truth of the matter was that he was about the size of one of the dragon's front claws and would more than likely have been no more than an unappetizing morsel to the insane creature.

Shakir waited until Zoraht had disappeared even from his own long sight then once more left the branch of the tree he was sitting on and glided silently to a small overhang just over the main entrance. He listened carefully and not hearing anyone or anything near the entrance, hopped to the ground and carefully peered into the cavern for a place he could perch where he would not be noticed. He saw light flooding into the cavern from an opening near the ceiling and after withdrawing from the main doorway, leapt upward then flew until he found the entrance and went inside.

There was only a small ledge for him to sit on but he had what was probably the best vantage point for studying the room without being seen. He looked carefully at the great dragon that lay in chains on the floor of the cavern, noting his pale coloring and otherwise unhealthy appearance. There was only a hand full of Orcs about the place although there were two fell beasts in the cavern and who seemed to be standing guard over Asgorath.

Shakir had been at his post for some time when he heard the dragon begin to make a quiet yet long drawn out moaning sound and along with it, the sound of one of his front feet trying to move within the confines of its bonds. Although it could be understood that the dragon was feeling the need to stretch his legs, the fell beasts interpreted it in another fashion and moved toward him. Suddenly his eyelids came open and one great amber eye roamed around the cavern until it fixed its gaze upon him with a look of lucidity that did not quite match his otherwise groggy and partially sedated attitude. He felt the dragon's mental touch and nodded his own head in return for he had clearly received the dragon's message – take care of my mate.

He had just about decided that he had seen enough when his attention was drawn to one of the fell beasts who had just raked Asgorath's shoulder with one of its filthy claws. Shakir looked around the cavern but seeing that the Orcs were paying the situation no attention at all and the Witch King was nowhere in sight, he decided to take matters into his own talons.

He glided off his perch and flew toward the fell beast that was attacking a helpless Asgorath and just before he reached the thing's eyes, he swung his own carefully sharpened talons forward. The fell beast literally saw him coming only at the last second and began to turn its head away causing him to miss his mark – but not by much. He tore a long trench in the thing's face, above its eye and afterwards, thick, black blood began to flow from the wound and into its eye, partially obscuring its vision. It screamed in pain and anger and threw its head from one side to the other as it tried to get a glimpse of its attacker.

Shakir fanned his wings in the creature's face then turned and fled and as he exited the cavern entrance at speed, with the fell beast in earnest pursuit, he heard a voice in his own head which said, _Good speed, little brother._

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soron wiped the sweat off Talath's face. The young map artist had been feverishly drawing the images that had been sent his way for some time now and even though he was plainly exhausted, he would not give up and break the link. He knew how important the information was that he was putting down on the parchment and knew that the success of their rescue mission would depend heavily on it. He had just let his mind float free as he had been instructed to do by Lord Elrond and Gandalf, and his hands did the rest. Soron or one of the other Rangers would occasionally put another scroll of parchment in front of him or would put a fresh quill in his hand or a fresh well of ink in front of his searching hand, but other than that, nobody spoke to him or otherwise distracted him.

He was unaware of what he drew and nobody said anything about the fact that he had drawn a fat grub early on in the image drawing but Anayah made a mental note to herself to tease the falcon about it later – after she had seen to it that he received a royal treatment for his gallant efforts. The high tension of that time suddenly got worse when they realized that Talath was drawing the face of a fell beast from close up which could only mean that for some reason Shakir was attacking the thing.

Anayah hastily looked through the last few parchments until she found one that clearly explained the bird's odd behavior. They all saw a fair depiction of the fell beast's attack on Asgorath. After she again laid the parchment aside, Anayah and the others clustered around Talath to see what else they could find out, but Talath continued to draw scenery – different scenery – and at such a rate that suggested the falcon was flying quite fast – and was probably being pursued.

Their attention was drawn to Gandalf as he closed his eyes and raised his staff. The beautiful stone, imbedded at the tip of the staff, glowed for a few moments then from outside the house, they heard Gwaihir answer the wizard and when he once more looked at all the questioning faces in front of him, he smiled somewhat grimly.

"Gwaihir says that one of his vassals is in the vicinity of the falcon's flight – at his Lord's request – and will create a mind link with those of us in this room so that we may witness the gallant efforts of Shakir. It is plain that he witnessed an attack on Lord Asgorath and interceded at great peril to himself and if he took the time to endanger himself by drawing the creature's attention, then I believe that we should stand as witness to the outcome."

Everyone nodded. They didn't have long to wait before the mind of every elf, human, Ranger and wizard in the room began to see images of the pursuit.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was plain that the brave falcon was flying his swiftest for his wings were no more than blurs to the watchers as he darted this way and that in his efforts to evade his larger but less agile pursuer. If not for the Spell of Speed that Gandalf had cast at the beginning of the bird's journey, the pursuit would probably have ended long before. In its turn, the fell beast was putting forth a somewhat lax effort for it could have easily overtaken and destroyed the falcon – it was toying with him – and when it got tired of his macabre game, it would destroy him.

Shakir was getting tired and the watchers could tell that his efforts were beginning to become labored. Then something happened that was nothing short of astonishing – Shakir disappeared – just like that – one moment he was there and then he was gone. From the vantage point of the great eagle that was flying over the pair, the watchers could see the fell beast's head begin to sink lower as it tried to determine why the falcon had dropped away and exactly where it had gone.

Anayah suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth while the other hand rose until one of her fingers pointed at something that only existed a far distance away. Everyone cringed at the impact although they had understood and could almost guess that quite soon after the fell beast collided with the great tree and knocked itself unconscious, Shakir was probably thinking something like … _Take **that** you one-eyed spawn of Sauron!_

"Why is the image shaking like that?"

The heads of the stunned "watchers" snapped around to look at Talath.

"I believe it is shaking because the great eagle who is sending us the mental images is laughing." Gandalf answered as he wiped a tear of laughter from his own eyes.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After receiving assurances from the eagle that he would see to the falcon then would escort him back to Imladris, the mental images as well as the eagle's voice disappeared. None of those in the room could remember the last time that any of them had laughed so hard then realized how tense they had become because of the present drama. Each watcher had promised to thank Shakir for creating such a brilliant point in history and soothing their nerves in the process.

Talath was escorted to special, private quarters to rest by all four of Anayah's Thurin Tirith, an honor he was almost too sleepy to notice or appreciate. The young Ranger had done a fine job and had made every young man in his unit proud.

Lord Elrond had been able to take a good guess at what agent had been used to subdue the dragon. It was more than likely a toxin that paralyzed the dragon, and if it was the one he was thinking of, it was more than likely building up in his system to the point where it was turning into a poison. The look of lucidity in the eyes of Asgorath as he had looked at Shakir, let them all know that they did have some time left to them but not as much as they would have wanted to have. Elrond and Gandalf closed themselves up in the infirmary so that they might formulate an antidote without interruption.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Rangers and the rest of the elves, elder elves included, had their joint meeting and while the Rangers would leave the next day, the rest of the rescue party would leave two days after that. There was much to do and plan before anybody left, including developing a contingency plan on what they would do if Asgorath was unable to fly or walk back to Imladris.

Both Ranger units would leave to begin clearing a path to Carn-dûm in that they would be killing then hiding the bodies of any Orc, Troll, Uruk Hai and Warg that they found within a certain radius along the path upon which the rest of the rescue group would be traveling. It was their hope that in doing this they lessen the chances of injury and death, which as Anayah had once put it, would leave them "unavailable for combat purposes at a later time."

The Rangers would remain arrayed along the path of travel, keeping it as "clean" as possible so that if things went as planned, the rescue group, with Asgorath, could travel unimpeded back to Imladris. The Rangers would close ranks behind the rescue group and would act as additional military escort and rear guard to Asgorath and his rescuers.

The contingency plan, suggested by one of Greyfell's brilliant young Rangers, was that they rig some kind of a leather harness, which would allow Asgorath to be picked up and carried away by Sauros and his dragons. Bellas had already volunteered to be the dragon that everyone could practice putting the harness on, for if they had to put the technique into practice at any time during the rescue, time might be of paramount importance. Gwaihir and his vassals would be standing by in case additional aerial support would be needed during any part of the journey.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah knew that her brothers and Legolas needed to spend some time together before they left on their respective missions but finally it was done, they were gone, and the time had come to let Legolas get used to using Huan. The two of them now stood at one end of the archery field. Anayah seemed almost reluctant as she ran her hands over Huan's case one last time before almost shoving it into Legolas's hands then turning away.

"Anayah?" Legolas said quietly. "If this would be easier on you, I wouldn't mind making the shot with one of Lórien's bows or even my own."

Anayah thought about it a moment then after a big sigh, turned to her friend.

"Huan and I have a history, as I think you know …" She began.

"Aye, that I know."

"It's just … it's just … I have never, ever, let anyone shoot with him before. He's not enchanted like Guruthos is, but I still respect his spirit."

"Does he object? As a wood elf, I well know that Huan possesses the spirit of a warrior and I would be acting inappropriately if I disregarded his wishes in this matter."

She shook her head.

"No, I get the feeling that he approves, for when I was checking him earlier, his wood was warm to my touch which tells me that he has accepted the fact that someone else will use him. The purpose is righteous, Legolas. Do what you can."

Legolas smiled then touched his forehead in respect then Huan's case before opening it and assembling the great bow.

"I don't think you need any advice from me so just go ahead and get the feel for what you will be doing. We have some Imladris elves who are finishing up some arrows that will fit you a bit better, but for now, you will have to use mine. He is specially built for power and distance so that combined with your skills – I think the two of you will get along just fine."

Legolas ran his hand the length of the bow, feeling the smooth wood and warm personality. He drew back the string, testing its strength then after relaxing, picked an arrow out of the arrow stand.

"I'm just going to practice a few short draws for now – until the arrows that match what I am used to are ready. Don't worry, Anayah, I won't go past your draw length for I am sure both you _and_ Huan would be displeased if I injured him … not to mention myself."

The two of them chuckled then Anayah stepped back and watched Legolas make magic happen. Even with her shorter arrows, the only shot he missed on any of the various targets and distances was when a pebble hit him in the leg. The arrow he prematurely loosed missed dead center of the target by ½ an inch but when he turned to mock-glare at the perpetrator of the joke, she was busy relacing her boot and didn't seem to notice him shooting her the "look of doom."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was returning to her room to put Huan away when she heard small noises as someone inside moved about on some unknown purpose. She stopped just outside and carefully and silently inched her head forward until she could see who was inside. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized her father as he was unpacking the weapons bag she had given to Elurin to keep for her the night of the fuss with Elladan when she had almost left permanently.

Her heart clenched and her eyes filled with tears as she watched the elf gently brush small bits of dust off various pieces of her weaponry before placing them on their respective wall pegs. It was when she saw him wipe a tear off his cheek that she knew the time had come for a certain father-daughter talk. She stepped into the room.

"Ada?" She said quietly.

Elrond spun, then winced as his own healing injuries caused him momentary pain. Anayah quickly walked to her father and after sitting him on the edge of the bed, knelt behind him and began to massage the knots out of his neck and shoulder muscles. They were both silent for a time.

"I had almost forgotten that I had given that bag to Elurin."

"But I did not, daughter, although I pray that I am not being premature in replacing your weapons." He turned then sadly looked at her over his shoulder. "Please tell me that you will stay with this family – I don't think my heart could stand the pain if you left."

"I have not had time to give the thoughts and feelings of that particular night the attention it deserves, especially considering everything that has been happening."

Elrond sighed.

"How could you think that any of us … that I would not want you?" When Anayah looked as if she was going to speak, he held up his hand. "I was standing outside your room the day you and Captain Greyfell were talking and I heard what you said – how if it had been meant to happen that you would already have been made a part of this family."

Elrond took her hands and was about to speak when Anayah took her hand back and gently laid it on his lips, silencing him.

"We both know it is not something that was meant to happen. It is not my intention to usurp Arwen's position and never was, although it did make me feel good to think that there was someone whom I could call 'Ada' and brothers I could call such, even if they weren't truly mine.

Grandmother told me once that history would never know my name and that fact is ever so true. I am here to give Estel a chance to live a halfway normal life by drawing the attention of the dark lord away from the possibility of his existence – that is all, Ada, whether you or I will it or not."

When it looked like Elrond was going to say something in reply, she held up her hand.

"Please … let me finish."

She took both of her father's hands in her own.

"The fact that you and my brothers opened up your house and hearts to me is a gift far too precious to ever set aside and it still pains me to think that I almost gave that gift away. You are my father, in here," she tapped her heart, "and that is what counts to me. I don't care what others say or what they think because I don't need a naming ceremony or somebody's blessing to tell me who I am."

Elrond threw his arms around her neck and hugged her fiercely but when she did the same to him, winced as the pain in her bad shoulder almost made her ill. Her father pushed her away from him then examined the offending shoulder. He looked at her sharply.

"Anayah, although it is not too awfully serious, I believe your shoulder is broken. When did this happen?"

"The night of the big fuss." She answered quietly, hoping that he would miss her words.

"And you didn't tell me before this? Daughter," he winked at her, "you are SO in trouble."

TBC


	15. The Leave Taking

* * *

**A/N**: **Griffin**: Son of Nostromo. Dark copper, with a reddish tint like red gold that distinguishes the color from Bronze. Griffin has beautiful ruby eyes that can turn red and glow in the dark – a favorite joke of this happy-go-lucky young dragon. Takes Bellas under his wing because they are both young so Bellas now has a friend.

Griffin is one of my dragons.

Sauros, Lord of the Imladris dragons and his mate, the lovely Aurora, are dragons belonging to Spades who was nice enough to let me use them in this story.

* * *

_Before a midnight breaks in storm,  
Or herded sea in wrath,  
Ye know what wavering gusts inform  
The greater tempest's path;  
Till the loosed wind  
Drive all from mind,  
Except Distress, which, so will prophets cry,  
O'ercame them, houseless, from the unhinting sky.  
Kipling_

* * *

Chapter 15

Leave Taking

It was morning … very _early_ morning and in the House of Elrond the elves and guests were just beginning to stir, walking slowly about, yawning mightily (in the case of the humans), and in the case of the elves, walking about and only yawning if they thought nobody else was watching. Elves had an early morning reputation to uphold, after all.

Elrond was on his way to meet Glorfindel for breakfast and tea on the family's breakfast room balcony and was not paying particular attention to anything other than the normal "doings" and rhythms of his house when an oddity reached his ears. Frowning, he looked about him, for he had just reached the Common Room where the noise seemed to be coming from but couldn't quite make out exactly what the sound was or what was causing it.

He saw various quietly laughing elves standing on the periphery of the room looking towards one of the doorways that led into the Hall of Fire and moved in their direction to see what it was that had caught their attention. He was still a bit distant from them when the odd sound, a clattering or skittering, occurred again and this time when it did, he looked to where one of the elves was pointing.

Elrond had expected to see another elf, an elfling, or even one of his quite bizarre children in the midst of a prank on one or another of their siblings. A bit of movement on the opposite side of one of the couches caught his attention and he raised himself up on his feet, wanting, but at the same time not wanting, to see whatever it was just a bit better. What looked like two pointed, hairy somethings were moving swiftly towards him, bouncing up and down in time with the odd clattering and skittering noise, and when he finally realized what the "somethings" belonged to, Elrond covered his own mouth and just shook his head.

There were some elves who would later claim that they had never seen their Lord with quite the expression on his face that was on it at that particular moment, and in truth, even Elrond did not quite know how to handle the moment. Tiny Tinu was "madly dashing" in his direction at what the baby probably thought was an extremely high rate of speed and indeed, the wind of his passing did seem to have some type of serious effect on various potted plants that he passed, causing them to sway back and forth dangerously – if one looked closely, that is.

His nose was extended straight out in font of him as he strove mightily for more speed, bravely daring the gauntlet of elves as he sped forward around the furniture as well as elves and humans who were just standing and quietly laughing. Then just before he reached the main doors, they were flung open and Elladan and Elrohir walked into the house, laughing at something that had just happened outside … making some reference to Estel and one of the ponds in the garden.

There was a skittering sound then an impact on the door, which vibrated for a moment, then was still. As Elladan looked around it, followed by his twin, Elrond rushed forward. Elladan gasped.

"Ada … I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was there!"

All three elves dropped to their knees beside the tiny donkey as he lay on his side, breathing heavily from his exertions, his eyes closed.

"Well, at least he's breathing." Elrohir remarked sarcastically. He looked at Elladan. "Like father like son."

Before Elrond could ask what he meant and before either twin could volunteer to share the story of Cyrano and the Wall, there was another disruption and a flash of movement on the other side of the room. Although Elrond knew that a very worried Silvan Guard had just run by, the elf was out of the room and out of sight almost before he could get his mouth open. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the stunned baby … the one in front of him, that is.

Both the twins gently stroked the tiny baby's body as Elrond examined his head for signs of an injury but other than a small knot in the middle of his forehead, Tinu didn't seem too badly off. For his part, Tinu seemed to appreciate all the attention and after putting his tiny hoof on the elf Lord's knee, sighed deeply.

Hearing the approach of another elf, all three looked up as Rahan walked towards them followed by his Avari counterpart, Captain Erenol. Rahan just shook his head.

"I am terribly sorry for the disruption, Lord Elrond. If you will tell me in which direction Tinu's mother went, I will go and attempt to deliver a suitable reprimand."

Both twins pointed toward the hallway on the opposite side of the Common Room and the two Captains had turned to leave when a high-pitched cry, followed by some un-lordly like curses could be heard coming from the direction of the Hall of Fire. Rahan flinched then sighed.

"Please extend my deepest apologies to Lord Erestor and reassure him that I will send someone to clean that up as soon as I can find him."

Elrond and the twins were sure that someone was in some pretty serious trouble but now that everyone could be assured that neither Tinu nor anybody else had suffered serious injury, with the possible exception of Erestor's pride, the hilarity of the situation finally caught up with them and all three burst into laughter.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The incident was indeed the first of its kind – Súrion was glowering. Of course, stable duty for two weeks would have the tendency to take the light out of anybody's smile. Anayah just shook her head as she headed toward the dragons' Lair with everyone else who would be taking part in Asgorath's rescue. She made a mental note to spend some extra time with Súrion during his watch, which would serve to take the sting out of his "sentence."

Though she could have overridden Rahan's judgment, Anayah had always left the discipline of his elves for personal, off-duty infractions, up to their Captain – not that there were that many, for they were normally extremely disciplined elves. The whole incident was funny, of that she had no doubt, for she could almost picture Súrion trying to catch the baby, knowing with certainty that the fact he had once more snuck the baby donkey into his room was about to be found out. The Silvan Guard had known, before the fact, that such an action was frowned upon, and was hoping he could catch the baby before he revealed his presence in the house.

Anayah had arrived at the Lair and once more turned her thoughts to the matter at hand. Greyfell stepped forward, then after formally bowing to Lady Ederyn and the other dragons, he gently moved a young Ranger forward to explain the idea he and his fellow Rangers had come up with for transporting Asgorath in the event he was unable to either fly or walk back to Imladris after they set him free. After some initial moments of awkwardness, the young adan found his voice and using a volunteer Bellas for a model, explained the harness that would be used.

"When Lord Asgorath is freed, and as soon as is expedient, my Lady, a leather harness would be placed on him, then if on the way back to Imladris the Lord should fall or otherwise be unable to walk or fly, leather straps would be attached to the harness. Two or more of the Imladris dragons would be summoned and who would pick up the loops on the ends then would lift him and fly back here where the Lord would be deposited gently and safely in his nest."

Ederyn nodded.

"So far, the principle of this plan is sound, young Ranger, but I am curious as to just how this harness is to be put on Asgorath and how such straps would be handed off to other dragons?"

Anayah's heart broke for the young man as she saw him go from self-assured to shy and hesitant between one breath and the next and though she knew Ederyn had not intended to embarrass the young man, that was the outcome of the exchange. In truth, it would be a good lesson to the young man about thorough planning. She stepped forward, bowed, then winked at the pearl dragon.

"My Lady, if I may …" She turned and motioned Rahan forward.

"Young Master Daeron and I were speaking earlier and he came up with what I think is a brilliant plan and which can be carried out by anyone, large or small. One person is lifted to the back of the dragon where another person on the ground throws them the ends of the harness and which, in turn will be fastened together." She turned and Rahan nodded to her. Anayah turned back to Ederyn. "My Captain and I will demonstrate how someone will be able to get to the top of your mate's back without any difficulty whatsoever."

While Súrion and Saeros made sure everyone had been asked to step back a bit, Anayah walked to the edge of the crowd then after she saw Rahan lace his fingers together and nod, she began her run. She sprinted towards the big Captain and when she reached him, stepped lightly into his hands after which he used her own momentum to swiftly lift her upwards to the back of Bellas. He heard her bite back a soft cry of pain, and made a mental note to ask her about it later. He looked up and caught Lord Elrond's eye but even though the Lord had been standing close enough to hear her, just shook his head at the Captain.

After collecting herself and schooling her expression, Anayah rose to her feet and turned towards Daeron and bowed slight then turned back to Ederyn.

"This is a skill that is easy to learn and which anyone can perform with ease and as a point of fact, I have done this with Captain Rahan … I lifted him."

There were murmurs in the crowd.

"I would demonstrate but I have a bit of a sore shoulder – just rest assured that it is possible."

She then jumped to the ground with Semoro and Rahan lightly catching her. Ederyn was nodding her head.

"Master Daeron, your plan has much merit as does your plan for putting on the harness …" Anayah could have sworn the dragon/woman winked at her. "However, I do have another question for you."

"My Lady?" The young man stepped forward.

"My mate is quite large, and would require quite a large harness not to mention large straps to lift him with. Just who is going to carry all this leather?"

Anayah looked from the dragon to the young man then back, for even she had not thought of that one. When nobody answered for a moment, Ederyn continued with her thought.

"I would like to suggest something and hope that you and the other rescuers would consider it. What about elven rope?"

There was complete silence and the surprised look on the faces of everyone, including some of the greatest and most skilled warriors and thinkers Arda had ever known, made the dragon/woman laugh. Nobody felt demeaned by the laughter for such was the grace and kindness of the dragon before them and soon everybody was laughing as well. Daeron stepped forward once more.

"This would work, my Lady, and before we leave, will confer with the elves regarding the quantity of rope needed as well as who will be carrying it. We all thank you for your most enlightening input."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was decided that each of the three groups, Ranger Units 1 and 2 plus the main rescue group would each carry enough elven rope to do what might have to be done, with all hoping that it would not. They had a double contingency back up plan and hopefully, nothing had been left to chance but if something should happen to or delay either Ranger Unit, the rescue group could stand on their own.

They were discussing just who would be in each rescue group when the subject of a dragon representative was broached. The original rescue plans were being reworked, in light of the new knowledge of Asgorath's declining physical condition and it had been decided that Sauros would travel with the main group in human form. In this fashion, he would be able to assess the dragon's condition and would be on hand to help him as well as be their link back to the dragon's of Imladris if necessary.

When they had decided that as much planning had been done as was possible, everyone left to go about other business and the Rangers made ready to leave Imladris after the sun had set that evening. As Sauros and Anayah turned to leave, she looped her hand through the dragon/man's arm.

"Sauros, have you by any chance noticed a certain pair of eyes that have been on us since we first started our second meeting?"

Sauros stopped and looked at Anayah for a moment but when he started to turn his head to the tree line on their left, she playfully punched him on his shoulder.

"You're not supposed to look, silly! Do you want to embarrass him further?"

Sauros stopped a moment and looked at her seriously before continuing on in the direction the two had been going when their conversation had started.

"It seems, Lord Sauros, that a certain young dragon is feeling very much like he is being left out of the rescue. I don't know if either you or Lady Ederyn have even thought about this, but Bellas' whole world and life is being turned upside down right now. He is bordering on the edge of maturity, something I am personally familiar with, his guardian whom he trusted, betrayed his beloved Nana and Ada, and now he is realizing that they are going to leave him – if either lives, that is. Do you know how that must make him feel?"

Anayah stopped and looked at her friend seriously.

"Bellas is feeling alone, useless and valueless, Sauros, and his spirit has been pretty much crushed. Please … ease his pain … he doesn't deserve any of what he is feeling right now."

Sauros sighed.

"I will do what I can, young one, for in truth, I have not given Bellas the attention he needs as either a fledgling or as one of my Imladris dragons, although that is a fact I will do my best to remedy. Already an idea is coming to me … Again, thank you for bringing this to my attention. Now … go see your father about your shoulder."

Anayah stopped then winced, an expression that had nothing to do with the continuing pain in her injured shoulder. Sauros kissed her temple, then she turned away and when she turned towards him once more, was not surprised to see the dragon who was standing where the man had been but moments before. She bowed deeply then turned towards the house and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Bellas was lying at the edge of the sunny meadow with his large head on his front feet, his eyes staring off into the distance. He sighed and as he did, a plume of dust was raised in front of his face in testament to his sadness. He sighed once more, and once more, a small plume of dust was raised into the air.

"Bellas."

Bellas turned his head, and when he saw who it was that was approaching him he quickly rose to his feet.

"Lord Sauros. Hello, sir."

Sauros smiled at the young dragon's courtesy.

"I can feel your sadness, young one. Would you care to share it with me?"

Bellas gave the equivalent of a dragon shrug and hung his head but otherwise remained silent.

"Come now, Bellas, you can do better than that – am I right?"

Try as he might, Bellas just couldn't make himself meet the eyes of the Lord of the Imladris dragons. However, after a time, Sauros' patience began to pay off.

"Lord Sauros, sir, I am confused. While I have always liked to ask questions because I always learn new things when I do, in this instance I don't know what to ask."

Sauros thought a moment on what the young dragon had just said as well as how he might reply.

"I believe I know what your problem is, but it wouldn't mean much to you if I told you what to say. You have to look to your heart, listen to what it is saying and then if you still don't understand, you put the question into words. A question is no more than something which puts our fears, worries and sorrow right out there in front of us so we can do something about them. Now, I am going to leave you for a bit so you can think about what I have said. When you are ready to talk, you know where to find me."

Sauros turned and began walking away.

"Lord Sauros?"

Sauros smiled to himself but schooled his expression before turning around to face the young dragon.

"Yes, Bellas?"

"Am I really simple?"

The dragon/Lord frowned. "What do you mean, Bellas?"

"You know … simple … damaged. Isn't that why nobody wants to include me in Ada Asgorath's rescue?"

Sauros was stunned and it was a moment before he could reply.

"Who would say such a thing to you?"

He stopped as the memory came to him of a particular conversation he had with Ederyn not too long before. When he looked at Bellas, he saw a look of hurt on the young dragon's face that he knew he was partially responsible for.

"Bellas, you overheard me talking to Lady Ederyn about the role you were to play in the upcoming rescue and yes, you did hear me use the word 'simple' in reference to yourself."

He walked closer to Bellas and sat shoulder to shoulder with him, meaning to give comfort by his nearness.

"By simple, I meant that your heart and mind are not overly clouded by other issues. You take pure pleasure in everything you do from the beginning of your day to the ending of it, something too many of us have forgotten how to do. Such a simple nature is rare and I believe it will be one of your special talents."

"Oh … I think I understand." He looked up at Sauros. "You did not mean that my mind was damaged. I am sorry that I thought you did. Please forgive me."

Sauros chuckled.

"There is nothing to forgive, Bellas. Next time, come to Aurora or myself and talk about things before they sadden you to this degree."

"I will do that, sir."

He nodded.

"As to your part in your Ada's rescue ..." He cleared his throat before continuing. "There are two parts to this. The first part is that we all know that it would cause you very deep distress to see your Ada injured and vulnerable and we wanted to spare you this. The second part is that you are one of the swiftest of the dragons that now live in Imladris."

When he saw Bellas blush, he leaned his shoulder into the dragon sitting next to him – the equivalent of a hug.

"This is a good thing, Bellas, for I – we – would like you to be ready if we should need a courier between Imladris and the rescue party. If medicine, food, or anything else is needed, I will send for you and will trust that you will fly your swiftest to bring what we require, to where we would be – can I trust you with this important task?"

The young dragon's eyes were sparkling with sincerity and pride as he drew himself erect.

"Yes sir, I will do my very best."

"Good. Now there is one last matter I would speak of with you." He turned his head toward the Lair then back to Bellas. "I have noticed that you do not do much more than hunt for your Nana and watch over all of us." He smiled. "And yes, young one, I have noticed the diligence with which you see to our safety – and we all thank you for it. I would like you to meet someone."

Another dragon walked into view of the two, and when he did, Bellas' eyes opened wide for the dragon was about his own age. The two younger dragons touched noses in an informal greeting and afterwards Bellas looked at Sauros.

"I did not know there were dragons of my own age living in Imladris, sir."

"Yes, Bellas, there are. This is Griffin, son of Nostromo, and Griffin, this is Bellas, son of Apollyon. Like you, Bellas, Griffon's Ada and Nana have made their journey to Beyond. When my mate found out that I had not introduced you to any of the younger dragons, she was a bit annoyed with me and insisted that I rectify my omission. I hope Griffin can ease your loneliness, especially after Lady Ederyn and Lord Asgorath leave for Dragonhome."

When Sauros saw the eagerness in the two dragons' eyes, he knew that more than one problem had been solved, and after bidding them both goodbye, turned and began walking back to the Lair.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"You can do better than this!"

"I believe the effort I am putting out, especially with you on my back is quite adequate, thank you very much."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Is. – Now hush … you are confusing me."

"It doesn't take much to confuse you, does it?"

There was a mock-growl then the Silvan Guard redoubled his efforts, the pushups he was doing with Anayah sitting on his back, eating an apple, getting faster with each repetition. Finally, Súrion rolled over, sending Anayah in one direction and her apple in another. She picked herself up then looked at her apple that had rolled around in the dirt.

"You ruined my apple, Súrion! That was a fine apple!"

"It was your fault, you wanted me to do my pushups faster!"

The two giggled like elflings then Súrion began his cool down exercises before moving to the rock Anayah was sitting on and sitting himself beside her. The two were silent as each basked in the warmth of the fall sun.

"Súrion, I hate to bring up a touchy subject with you but I don't know when another opportunity may present itself."

The Silvan Guard rolled his eyes.

"I know … you are also going to give me a lecture about Tinu."

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"No, Baby Boy, I am not. You know my policy is 'Once is Enough.' I did want to discuss Tinu in regards to Hy, though."

She made herself more comfortable on the rock.

"Do you think it is wise to give the care of Tinu over to a visually challenged young boy? Especially when the boy's home sits at the top of a steep gorge? Is that wise?"

Súrion laughed.

"Oh ye of little faith, my sister! First, Hy has Orion and second, Hyadar is an extremely perceptive young boy. I have fashioned a small halter with a short lead rope attached to it that Hy can hold on to and lead Tinu about …"

"Or Tinu can lead Hy about with it …"

"Think of it this way. Tinu instinctively knows that it would probably not be in his best interest to step too close to the edge of the gorge and besides, I don't think Orion would allow Tinu to put his human-friend in danger in that fashion."

"I see your point. Well, let's just keep an eye on things for a bit … at least until we leave for Carn-dûm."

Anything more the two would have said to each other was interrupted when they heard the sentinel dragon roar from the direction of the dragons' Lair. Imladris was again under attack. Anayah and Súrion joined the other warriors as they ran toward the large open field that lay northwest of the house. When they arrived, they saw about 20 bears ambling swiftly across the meadow with more coming out of the nearby forest. Two dragons were standing in front of the bears while fanning their large wings to encourage the bears to move back into the timber. So far, there had been no signs of aggression from the animals.

The bears were doing what was expected of them and the field had almost been cleared when an old-man bear ambled out of the forest, cranky, put out, and looking for trouble. Elrond and Gandalf had been standing in the vicinity, supervising the warriors as well as the elves leaving the field when the two heard a noise and after turning, came nose-to-nose with the creature. The huge bear reared up on his hind legs and roared his displeasure at the two beings in front of him and whom he felt were purposely impeding his progress. Immediately, Gandalf raised his staff and the stone in the end of it glowed for a moment, temporarily blinding the bear and disorienting it. Discouraged, it finally went to all fours, and ambled away after the others.

"That does it, Elrond. Something must be done about these animal attacks. I will send for Radagast – maybe there is something he can do about all this. I do not know where he is at the moment so it may be a bit before he can get here, but I believe it is about our only course of action – either that or move Ederyn to safety – and I think we already settled that issue."

Elrond nodded. It had been a close call, and elvish reflexes or not, he could not say with any degree of certainty whether he could have avoided the animal or not.

"Do what you can, my friend, for I see things as do you – these incidents must come to an end before someone gets hurt or the decision on whether or not to move Ederyn to a safer location is taken away from us."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas and Anayah were on the archery field, and the Mirkwood Prince was once more shooting with Huan, this time using arrows that Imladris craftsmen had made for him. Anayah was sitting cross-legged on a nearby rock, just watching, when her four Guards walked up to the two. Legolas fired off his shot before turning and greeting the four.

"You are a competent shot with that bow, Prince Legolas, just as any male elf would be when using an elleth's bow, but could you make the same shot using a male's bow?"

Legolas turned to his fellow Silvan elf with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I hear a challenge, Lieutenant Súrion?" Legolas replied.

"Aye, I believe you do – if you are not overly tired from using that lighter bow, that is."

Legolas handed Huan to Anayah then picked up his own bow and after Súrion had unslung his bow off his back, the two stepped up to the archers' mark, a flat stone an archer could stand on while setting up for a shot. Súrion pointed to the far end of the field.

"Do you see that far target, Legolas?"

"Aye, I do."

"In back of the target stands a young aspen sapling who is sharing a leaf with us – do you see the leaf hanging over the front of the target?"

As if on cue, two arrows left two bows at approximately the same time, each arrow finding its mark and pinning the tiny leaf to the target. Before the two could turn to each other and extend suitable compliments on their respective shots, a third, black-shafted arrow sped toward the target, singing its own journey song, before neatly severing the much smaller target – the stem. The two Silvan elves turned towards the shooter.

"Carch o Huan, my friends – the Fang of Huan." Rahan said as he followed a smiling "elleth" back towards the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was late afternoon when a border guard sent word that a great eagle was approaching Imladris. No elf or human was witness to the momentary pause by the eagle as it opened one large talon and set free a much-rested black falcon. There was no way that Shakir was going to allow somebody to carry him into Imladris, exhausted or not, for he was a proud bird who had done a good thing and he was not going to let his physical exhaustion detract from what he had done. The small fish in the big pond had proven that he had teeth – very large teeth!

The great eagle flying escort above him chuckled at the analogy.

_You have a great heart, little brother, and all my brethren as well as the two-leggeds will be proud of you._

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The eagle called out to all the inhabitants, announcing Shakir's arrival and when Shakir came to rest on Rahan's gloved hand, Anayah kissed the top of his head to welcome him home then gave him a special treat of raw meat.

"Elurin has a small bowl of that ready for you and after you rest a bit, just go to him and he will give it to you. Well done, my friend."

After stroking the bird's downy head, Anayah nodded to Rahan who turned and walked away to the aviary – the hero had come home.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was dusk at Imladris and Lord Elrond's family, Gandalf, Gwaihir, Sauros in dragon form and everyone else concerned had turned out to say goodbye to the two units of Rangers. Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir had said their private goodbyes to the rest of their family, the evening before and now stood waiting for Lord Elrond's blessing. Elrond was somewhat surprised when he saw that the courtyard and the immediate area around it was completely packed with those who lived in the elven realm. At the front of the group, with one hand on the head of his friend while holding on to Tinu's lead rope with the other, even Hy had come to say farewell. Orion raised a paw and waved then settled down with the others.

Anayah stood in front of Greyfell, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I will miss you, elf-man."

"And I will miss you, my princess." He whispered in reply.

The elf wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb then looked up at Legolas who was standing behind her.

"Take good care of her, Prince of Mirkwood, until we are all together once more." There was a spark in his eyes.

Legolas put an arm around Anayah's shoulders and bowed slightly.

"Aye, my Lord, I will do my best."

As Legolas and Anayah stepped back towards the others, Elrond stepped forward to give his blessing.

"It is understood that we who stand before you wish all of you a safe and speedy journey. Our hearts go with you and if the time should come when your journey seems almost more than you can bear, remember that fact and let it give you strength." He looked at each Ranger then at his own sons. "May the Valar ride with you and protect you until we are together once more."

Elrond stepped back then he and the other inhabitants of Imladris watched as the Ranger's left, fading, then disappearing into the shadows beyond the gate.

TBC


	16. The Best Laid Plans

**

* * *

AN:** Computers – bane or blessing? Sorry about the delay!

* * *

_And remember the night is for hunting,  
and forget not the day is for sleep.  
Kipling (Jungle Book)_

* * *

Chapter 16 

The Best Laid Plans

He raised his head. There had been a noise, slight and quiet. It was an invisible noise? Such a noise was invisible because such noises often led to things that could be seen, reasoned out and dealt with accordingly, but this noise led to nothing but the darkness that had been there in the beginning – and so it was invisible. Carefully, he scanned the shadows that met the tree line, the shadows that paid their respects, then moved into the utter darkness beyond that, which even he could not pierce with his keen night sight.

Still not willing to move, to give away his position, he tested the breezes, savoring everything they offered him, heavily laden with the scent of others, two-legged, four-legged and … a stench that meant the presence and the approach of the nameless ones, the ones who took life without thought or respect. They came, they killed, they picked the bones clean then threw them away without realizing that in their own foul way they were doing good, for in dealing death, they were providing life sustenance to countless generations of others such as himself. In the long run, it was all about life and death.

Death was coming. He could smell it. He could taste it, taste the fear of the hunted, his own fear. Which way? Which way led to concealment and life and which way led to a quick death on a dark and evil blade. He shifted his feet, almost but not quite having made the decision to flee.

The sound … it was there … again. He swung his head one way to see yet the same shadows, empty, a dark void. Then his head sought another direction. Where? Where was it? Was it there … or perhaps there? Flee! Flee! His instincts, stronger now, had wrested him from his frozen nakedness, realizing a moment too late that though he had remained still, he had not been as hidden by the night as he had thought and hoped, but had been in a place where any eye could see – even theirs.

There was pain, a burning that began to consume him and dull his senses. He turned his great head and looked at where the pain had first mercilessly attacked him. It was there – the death bringer – the thing that carried the same evil stench as the two-leggeds who had given him this gift of pain. It burned. It hurt. It was stealing his life-spirit from him, and it cared not.

His vision swam, like the rolling mist of a damp, late fall morning, wafting in and out between the trees, playing, making everything look surreal. One of the winged ones, sitting in a tree that towered over his head, looked down upon him and cried. "Who? Who? Who has done this to you?" Softer the winged one cried, ever softer came the voice as the light began to dim before his eyes. One great knee knelt on the soft cushion of the forest floor, then the other knee knelt as if to pray, as his breath left his body with a soft sigh. To pray in a way only his kind could. Pray to wake at the dawn of a new day beside a sparkling stream with the sun shining softly upon him from overhead, warming him. No more fear, no more to feel pain and no more to hear the voice of a friend crying, "Who?"

A great, filth-encrusted hand reached down, and grabbing hold of the great antlers of the dead animal, reached down with his other hand and the dagger it held, and drew a deep, jagged line under the jaw line of the animal from one ear to the other. The life blood of the animal drained slowly away until the shuddering heart finally stilled and the blood flowed no more.

"Quit playing with yer food and just cut it up … I'm starving for a piece of that beast and I'm not much caring whether the thing's even cooked or not."

The other Orcs and Uruks in the band laughed, in agreement with the Uruk that had just spoken, for indeed they were all hungry, something of a normal condition with their lot. There was loud raucous laughter then, and bawdy stories, some true and some just fanciful thinking as they set up their crude camp, paying no mind to the tender saplings that were rudely cut down to fashion the spit to roast the meat on.

It was plain that they felt themselves to be the masters of the night with nothing to fear, being truly blinded by the light of their own self-perceived superiority. The ten brutes were not paying any mind, whatsoever, to the forest around them as they feasted on partially roasted venison, juices running from the corners of their mouths, spitting upon each other as they talked, barely pausing long enough to swallow then wash their mouths out with Orcish brew, before continuing their conversations.

They did not see the eyes that watched them from the shadows, nor did they notice when the normal night sounds suddenly disappeared. However, they were forced to notice, at least for one final moment, when those in their group started to die.

One large, one-eyed Uruk swung his head around, his hand reaching for his scimitar as the Uruk he had been talking to grabbed at the arrow that had suddenly appeared in his throat. For a moment, the sounds of the dying Uruk, the wet gurgling as he started to choke on his own blood, and the look of panic and even the tear that escaped from his eye and slid down the filth of his cheek, was mesmerizing. Uruks didn't cry and they certainly didn't fear death for they were Sauron's death walkers, his suicide warriors, with only one thought on their minds – to kill elves and humans. But the Uruk in front of him had experienced all that – how strange a notion – how weak of him. It was too bad that he, himself, didn't have more time to ponder such things – but then an arrow in your remaining eye tended to discourage outside thinking.

Finally, the deed was done and the ten Uruks and Orcs were dead. Halbarad looked at Aragorn and after receiving a nod, hand-signaled to his Rangers who silently pulled the bodies of the dead off into the forest. When they were far enough off the path, they hid the bodies in the bushes then sprinkled a powder over them to kill the stench of death, even to the advanced senses of any Orc or Uruk Hai that would come that way in the future.

Working as a single unit with prearranged objectives, the Rangers went to work on the Orc and Uruk camp and within a short time, there was no evidence that anyone had ever been there. Halbarad turned sharply as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Still remaining silent, Aragorn pointed to where the carcass of the mighty stag lay half concealed in the bushes. When they pulled the body off into the shadows, they did not sprinkle the powder on it, but left it to the natural ways of its world, to be fed off of by other creatures who would do their part to continue, complete then continue the circle of life – it was the way of things.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell and his Rangers, including Elladan and Elrohir, knelt in concealment and silence in the shadows of the forest. As had been planned before leaving Imladris, one unit would be held in reserve unless an urgent need arose, while the other Ranger unit took care of whatever business needed to be taken care of. This time Aragorn's Rangers had taken point and had cleaned out the Orcs and Uruks they had encountered, and next time, Greyfell's Rangers would take their place.

It had been decided that two scouts from each unit would patrol ahead of the main group and when they encountered any of the enemy, the scouts belonging to whichever unit was taking point, would take the necessary information back to their Captains. The reserve unit of Rangers would then melt into the shadows of the forest and wait for the other unit to finish what they were doing and return. This method allowed for a rest break for an entire unit so that one unit was always fighting fresh which was a good idea for a prolonged campaign.

Gandalf had also granted them the grace of speed – one step for three – as he called it. He had explained that when he had cast the spell for the falcon, the bird was in continual motion and therefore his journey had taken less time, whereas they could stop their momentum, at will, do what needed to be done and still be able to partake of the grace of the spell. The same principle would apply to the main rescue group and if everything went according to plan, the main group would never pass up the Rangers. These were logistics that operated on faith alone, although each Ranger just accepted the role that was given them and didn't ask questions, for they knew they had a job to do and they had all vowed to do that job to the best of their abilities. There would be time for confusion and questions later.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

A twig snapped and every Ranger in the reserve unit instantly went from alert to hyper-alert, every sense finely tuned to their immediate environment and beyond for any sign of an approaching enemy. Greyfell watched as Elladan and Elrohir, silently and gracefully took to the trees to search out the source of the sound. Though they suspected that it was just the returning Ranger unit, they were not willing to take the chance that it was not.

Indeed, it was Aragorn and Halbarad returning with their Rangers and after checking for injuries then replenishing equipment and the lime powder, both units took off on another leg of their journey. They would travel through the night, when the enemy would be most inclined to be out and about, would all rest for a few hours at dawn, then would continue on.

They knew they had already traveled a distance that would have taken them three days under normal circumstances, and they were satisfied, for many of the enemy now lay dead and in concealment and they had suffered only minor injuries in the small skirmishes they had been involved in. Elladan was tending a shallow arrow wound, a mere graze, that a young Ranger had sustained when a panicking Orc had tripped over a dead comrade and accidentally loosed his arrow.

The nimble young man had seen the Orc trip and anticipating the event, had twisted his body to one side in an effort to avoid the arrow. He had received a wound on the side of his left leg but the injury had been quickly set aside when Elladan as well as Elrohir had both put their hands on his shoulders – a silent "well done" and recognition of his quick thinking and reflexes. The twins had made a friend for life.

As the other Rangers either rested or ate, the young Ranger sat quietly while the eldest twin cleaned and rebandaged his leg. He could tell that the Ranger had something on his mind and after a time, when he had still not spoken, Elladan decided to give the young man a gentle nudge.

"I do not bite, young one, so say what is on your mind. Don't worry about the words, for after they are out of your mouth and in the open, we can both work to put them in some semblance of order."

The young adan looked up at Elladan but when he saw the twinkle in the elf's eyes, knew that he was just teasing him in an effort to put him more at ease.

"Lord Elladan, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about you and your brother?" When he saw Elladan looking at him questioningly, he clarified his thought. "I mean about you and Lord Elrohir."

Elladan nodded.

"Ask, young sir, and I will do my best to answer your question."

There was a short pause as the Ranger gathered his thoughts.

"I have learned that we Rangers and the Dúnedain in general are all part of a brotherhood. In the Rangers, we look out for each other, fight for each other, fight with each other …" He paused as he saw the twin looking at him with the patented 'raised' eyebrow that seemed to run in Lord Elrond's family.

"I heard about the altercation that Lord Elrond and your Captain Greyfell witnessed not too long ago. However, I stray from your original thoughts. Please proceed."

He had finished bandaging the Ranger's leg and after checking his forehead for fever, and finding none, he sat back and paid full attention to the young man's words.

"I have heard Lady Anayah refer to her Guards – and by-the-way, those elves are huge – as her brothers even though none of them are blood kin and Lord Estel often refers to Prince Legolas as his brother as well. I know that there are _brothers_, kin, then there are brothers of the heart. All these things I think deeply about that I might understand better. What I don't understand, sir, is the bond you share with your twin. Would you mind explaining?"

"Not at all, Gwerin. Elrohir and I are blood brothers, having the same mother and father." He laughed when he saw the young man mirroring back his 'raised eyebrow' look. "Point taken, young one. Anyway, now I can't speak for all twin-bonds, but I can tell you that this is the case between Elrohir and myself as it was between our father and his twin. We have always been close, thinking each other's thoughts, finishing each other's sentences … things like that. I have always been of the belief that our bond was nurtured by our parents, both of them before our mother sailed into the West, and by my father after that."

Without even looking, he scooted over on the log he was sitting on then Elrohir sat down beside him.

"Anybody can say they are brothers or claim they are, but not all brothers …"

"… are brothers in their heart." Elrohir finished. "I know that may sound a bit confusing, but brothers can only be true brothers if they share the same heart …"

"… and mind." Elladan continued. "Elrohir and I do. We don't always agree and sometimes we don't …"

"… always get along, but we truly love each other, heart and mind. I can feel my brother's …"

"… pain even when we are not together." Elladan sighed sadly at a dark memory and Elrohir put a supportive arm on his brother's shoulder.

Gwerin nodded.

"Have you ever almost lost each other?"

Elladan and Elrohir were stunned at the young man's words and were silent, not being able to find the right words to respond with.

"Gwerin is a twin."

Greyfell came and sat down beside the Ranger and put his arm around his shoulders in support. He looked at the young man and when Gwerin nodded, he continued.

"Two years ago, Uruks attacked the village where Gwerin lived and killed his mother and father and many of the villagers. Gwerin and Guilin fought bravely in defense of the villagers, but Guilin fell defending an old woman who was slow in reaching the shelter of her home."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at Gwerin, not with pity but with understanding.

"Your loss is our sorrow, Gwerin." Elladan said.

Gwerin looked down at his hands.

"I don't mean to be rude, my Lords, but how can you understand unless you have felt that sorrow?"

The twins looked at each other before Elrohir spoke.

"Elves feel the sorrow of loss just as keenly as do you, young Gwerin. We may be immortal, but we can die, and even the possibility of losing our life's grace can wound us deeply. There have been times which I think back upon …"

"… with horror, that my brother and I have almost lost each other. Each of us has felt our twin-bond weaken as one or the other of us approached …" Elladan had tears in his eyes at the memory he was recounting.

"… death." Elrohir leaned against his twin for a moment. "Where elves differ from the edain, is that we can never escape the raw emotion of the event, for the memories of elves are as fresh and new a millennium from now as they were five minutes after the event happened."

Gwerin nodded.

"I think I am beginning to understand this a bit better. To be a brother, to share kinship ties, is special and is a bond that neither time nor death can ever really sunder, but to be a brother of the heart or even brother in adversity is just as precious. That feeling – that bond – when it is born, can fill spaces in a being's heart that they didn't even realize they had."

"Are you all right with that? Elrohir and I would not want to leave you with despair because of our words."

"No, my Lords, you don't leave me with despair but with peace, for tonight, I will go to sleep knowing that I am not alone, that I do have family around me, brothers, and that someday Guilin and I will find each other once more. Now that my eyes are no longer clouded by my sorrow, I can see that Guilin has been with me all along …" he tapped his chest, over his heart, "in here. I just didn't take the time to look."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The conversation between Gwerin and the three elves was interrupted when two of Greyfell's scouts ran into the small area where they were camping to announce that a party of 15 Orcs and Uruks were heading their way and would reach their position within the hour. Greyfell rose to his feet and by the time he had reached the main, small campfire, around which the largest body of Rangers sat, most of the camp had disappeared. Soon even the flames of the fire had disappeared, leaving the clearing quiet once more.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

There was little sound as the Rangers ran through the forest. Their clothing and any equipment they carried were the colors of the forest and were visible only to the more keen-sighted of the forest's inhabitants. To all others, they would appear as a blur of movement, a shadow, there one moment, and over there the next.

As they ran, Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and nodded, for both were pleased at the skill level of these younger Rangers. Youth should never be discounted, for they always had much to offer the Ranger way of life, a fresh perspective. The two watched as the Rangers ahead of them would run in pairs for a distance then drop back and let the next pair lead the rest onward. The twins agreed that it was a sensible and efficient use of their endurance.

They all stopped and dropped to one knee to rest when Greyfell held up his hand. As they listened, they could hear the sound of vulgar laughter way off in the distance as the group their scouts had told them about approached where they all were waiting. Greyfell pointed to his Rangers then different places in the forest, to the twins then toward the trees and without any other word of explanation, they dispersed while Aragorn and his Rangers melted into the shadows to wait. The forest suddenly became deathly quiet.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The teeth were long and vicious looking, sharp, dealers of pain and death. The mouth of the great beast was opened wide for the maximum bite potential or … The sound of a shriek caused the mouth to prematurely snap shut, without having finished its preappointed task – the morning yawn. Bellas looked around anxiously, thinking that maybe he had frightened someone or maybe had sat on somebody without noticing. His head and long, sinuous neck curled around as he looked "behind" him and even when he raised his hind end off the ground and looked, could plainly see that there was nobody there. Then the arrival of another caught his attention and he lowered his head to the being – and glowered.

"That really wasn't very funny, Miss Elf."

Bellas couldn't keep a straight face and after Anayah had kissed him on the end of his nose and apologized for the prank, his eyes began to twinkle and soon his chest and belly were bouncing as he laughed. Finally, after a time, the two friends quieted and when Bellas had found a warm, sunny place in the meadow, he sat (making sure he knew where Anayah was before he did so) and sighed while Anayah sat on a rock in front of him. She was at the height where she did not have to look up at Bellas to talk to him and by the same token, the young dragon could relax while they visited.

"So … Bellas … I hear you have a new friend."

Bellas looked at Anayah with what she had affectionately called his "happy eyes."

"Oh yes! His name is Griffin and the two of us have found out that he was probably clutched no more than a year before I was." He looked at her seriously. "I have never had a friend my own age before … it is quite nice."

Anayah smiled at her friend.

"I am happy for you Bellas."

The two sat in silence for a bit, each enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Bellas, I wanted to tell you that we are leaving around dusk."

Bellas turned his head toward her, the happy look leaving his eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Miss Elf. I worry about you, that you might get hurt."

Anayah reached up and patted the dragon's nose as he huffed his warm breath on her worriedly.

"I will do my best to keep safe, Bellas, but I think you know that it is something I have to do – that we all have to do and want to do. There are a great many fine and strong warriors going with me and even Gandalf and Prince Legolas are going with us. And remember this as well – the sooner we leave, the sooner we can free your Ada Asgorath and bring him back to your Nana and you."

Bellas once more laid his head down on his front feet.

"I know you have to go, but I just want you to be safe."

The two were interrupted when Súrion dropped out of the tree over their head. Anayah jumped then glowered while Bellas chuckled. Anayah looked at the two – with squinty eyes – then folded her arms and nodded her head.

"I see …"

Súrion gave her a good-morning hug.

"Actually, little sister, you did not … see, that is. Young Bellas did, but you did not."

Anayah slapped the Silvan Guard on the arm.

"Smarty!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

She sighed and shook her head.

"What are you doing here my most favorite Silvan Guard?"

Súrion drew back his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your most favorite Silvan Guard? I'm your _only_ Silvan Guard … anyway … It seems that we have a problem and Gandalf has called a meeting." He gestured toward the house. "Shall we?"

The two bowed to Bellas who nodded his head in reply, then the two turned and jogged toward the house. Neither of them saw the pair of eyes that watched them leave, for it was not only the Silvan race that could be stealthy. He glided down until he was sitting on the rock beside the young dragon. Bellas raised his head.

"Oh hello, sir. Are we going to begin my lessons now?"

The bird bobbed his head in agreement.

"Yes, young one, we are."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The remaining seven Thurin Tirith, the two Princes and Gandalf, were in the conference room when Anayah and Súrion walked through the door. After the obligatory courtesies had been exchanged among those assembled, Gandalf stood and signaled for silence.

"There has been a little hitch in our plans."

There was some murmuring and Gandalf let that fact be for a few moments before he continued. He pointed to a carefully drawn map that had been hung on the wall of the room, closest to where everyone was sitting. They could easily see where the borders of the Imladris had been drawn as a broken red line. Gandalf took a piece of charcoal and made several black Xs on the perimeter of the western boundary then turned to the others.

"Sauros has told us that two of his dragons, out on patrol, have seen groups of Orcs and Uruks camped where you see the black Xs. While a group the size of ours might … and I stress _might_ be able to slip through the lines undetected, the greater chances are that we will be unable to do so. There could be injuries and, Eru forbid, deaths, and those things would leave less of us, as Anayah would put it …" He nodded toward Anayah.

"Less of us would be available for combat purposes." She was not smiling and neither was anybody else.

Gandalf sighed then continued.

"Each of these groups is within calling distance of others who could come to their comrades' aid with short or no notice and there are reports of other groups closing in on the area as well."

He pointed to other areas on the map, drawing more Xs.

"The Rangers are doing a fine job of clearing a path from here to Carn-dûm and we have reports that there have been a significant thinning of the enemy along the path we will take that can not be attributed to the buildup of forces on our western border."

His look turned quite serious.

"But there is even worse news. There have been verified reports that all nine Úlaire have been seen on horseback, riding from camp to camp. Now, since the Nine have never been known to encourage their soldiers, we can only assume that they have another reason for being seen on horseback and in the area. They are trying to get the elves to show their hand, either militarily or by attempting to move Ederyn to another location."

Gandalf walked up and down in front of the group as he thought, talked, then repeated his actions.

"It has been suggested that we stay where we are until the Úlaire get the message that their ploy is being ignored, which is something that will definitely put us behind schedule as far as the rescue goes. To deploy or wait is something that has got to be a group decision and is the reason I have called this meeting."

"But what about the Rangers? Their efforts and sacrifices to this point will be for nothing, will they not?"

Anayah looked around her trying to get a feeling for how others were feeling about the situation. She saw, in their eyes, what she was feeling in her heart, but knew that they had to come up with a plan to run the enemy gauntlet that was workable or they would have to find another way around the enemy that was also within a workable time frame.

The day wore on as everybody discussed what had to be done as well as possible and alternate plans, but even as dusk approached, no plan had been drawn up that would suit their needs. It was the enemy's intention to force them to deploy their forces too close to elven territory and too soon to be of use to the rescuers, and this fact did not please anyone at all.

Anayah was sitting with her back to the others, staring at the map, as she had been for almost two hours. Suddenly she jumped to her feet and whirled to the others who were startled by her sudden movements and fell into silence as they waited for her to say something. She walked the room, stopping in front of various elves, raising her hand as if she were going to say something then moving on to someone else without saying a word. Finally, she stopped and with one hand on her hip and one hand over her mouth, looked at the floor, frowning. Then she whirled and looked at those in the room and finally, pointed at Rahan.

"Get everybody ready to leave in two hours." She turned and began walking toward the door of the conference room.

"Anayah, what are you thinking? Anayah?"

When Rahan found himself talking to thin air, he shook his head and after turning to the others in the room, began making arrangements to leave.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was in her room, half in her closet going through her equipment and supplies, and was throwing things she needed to the bed behind her. Finally she found what she wanted and gave a half-smile.

"There you are!"

She turned around then jumped and squealed as she came face-to-face with one of the few elves that could actually intimidate her – her Grandmother Galadriel. This time, however, the Lady was not looking at her in a disapproving fashion, but had a look of acceptance and almost sadness. For a few moments, Anayah found it difficult to speak but before she could say anything, Galadriel took the robe from Anayah's arms and shook it out. After helping Anayah dress, she held her granddaughter at arm's length.

"You know there are those who will disapprove, do you not?"

Anayah looked at Galadriel seriously.

"Are you one of those who will, Grandmother, or may I hear your blessing before I leave?"

Galadriel hugged Anayah to her.

"Of course you have my blessing, young one. I do admonish you to use the utmost caution – be careful until you can return to us once more. It is my prayer to the Great Mystery that he bless you and guide you and my prayer to _all_ the Valar that they ride beside you to keep you safe." She pushed Anayah toward the door. "I have called to Elias, in your name. He will be waiting for you in front of the stable. Now go before your father, my own, dear son-in-law, finds out what you are going to do and does himself an injury trying to stop you."

Anayah gazed lovingly into her grandmother's eyes, then after kissing her on the cheek, turned, and ran out the door.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond and the other elder elves, having been joined by Galadriel, were standing with the elves of the rescue party, at the bottom of the steps of the house. They were all busy loading equipment and supplies onto the two pack horses as well as their own, and it would not be long before the preparations were complete and they were all ready to depart. Sauros had joined them, in human form, and was currently talking to Gandalf and Elrond about how he would change into dragon form to rest whenever they made camp on their journey.

The topic of conversation finally came around to their plans for slipping through the enemy lines. They knew that Anayah had come up with a plan, which would probably work but would also require all of them to be incredibly crafty. Gandalf took an envelope from the hand of Galadriel and opened it, signaling the others to draw near. It was a note from Anayah.

_Well, we come to it at last, my dear friends and comrades-in-arms. It touches my heart that you have accepted my wishes on faith alone, and are preparing to leave on our journey to Carn-dûm. I think it is time for me to tell you a bit of what I have planned – not all – but just enough, for too much, too soon would be too much of a burden for you to carry and would distract you from what you need to do. Here it is. _

We don't need to meet and destroy the enemy, for while that might be our heart's desire, it is not practical in light of our plans to rescue Asgorath. I plan to drive a wedge into the heart of the enemy's camp and hopefully lure the Úlaire away long enough for all of you to slip through the breach. Be alert; be quick; be stealthy. Above all, my dear friends, be safe. If all goes well, we will see each other before the sun once more climbs above the horizon. Until then, my heart is with you all. Anayah

There was a total absence of sound as Anayah's Guards and family took in what she had said. Prince Banion and his Guards looked at the others, puzzled as to what the she-elf was going to do and why what she was going to do was causing the others such distress. If anybody had any doubts whatsoever as to what was going to happen, they were erased as the sound of hoof beats approached where they were silently standing. As one, they turned to meet horse and rider.

Elias slid to a stop in front of those assembled. The stallion, battle trained and tested, and weighing in at 1700 pounds, was an impressive animal. But the horse they saw in front of them at that moment was one that few had ever had the chance to see. His eyes were wild and he tossed his head, front feet almost leaving the ground with only the steadying hands of his rider keeping him from rearing.

Anayah looked at those brave elves who were riding to the aid of the dragon Lord, and the brave souls who would be staying behind, and touched her forehead as a sign of both respect and love. Then she reached behind her and drew the hood of her robe over her head. There was more than one elf present who felt a cold, shaft of fear slice through their hearts, for if they hadn't seen the she-elf just moments before and hadn't felt the lack of an evil aura from the horse and rider that stood before them all, they would have sworn that one of the Úlaire had presented themselves to the inhabitant of the Imladris in the heart of their own home.

Then the great stallion said his farewells and let everyone know that he was ready to go to war. High in the air he rose, screaming and tossing his head, his eyes wide and wild with his own passion for what lay ahead. He and his rider would ride into the night and seek out the enemy and he would destroy them if he could and no being would, or even could, stand in their way. When the stallion's front hooves once more touched the ground, he was already at a fast gallop and it wasn't long before he and his rider disappeared from sight. All the elves turned to Lord Elrond who closed his eyes for a moment as he mastered his emotions – and his father's heart. When he finally spoke, his words were softly spoken and meant for hearts that were no longer among them.

"May all the Valar ride with you this night, Black Rider."

TBC


	17. Brave Hearts

**A/N1**: _Hand riding_, is exactly how it was described, a communication to the horse from the rider through the delicate use of the rider's hands. _Cutting_, as used in this story is when a horse changes leads – and directions – quickly while watching his target closely, with the hind quarters remaining in one position. The horse doing the "cutting" usually lowers his head dramatically when he does this, and I might also mention that cutting is usually done with a horse and a cow or steer as a target.

**A/N2**: The _Doom of Mandos_, is paraphrased for dramatic intent, and was taken from the Silmarillion.

* * *

"_I do not ask to walk smooth paths  
nor bear an easy load.  
I pray for strength and fortitude  
to climb the rock strewn road.  
Give me such courage and  
I can scale the hardest peaks alone,  
And transform every stumbling block  
into a stepping stone."  
Gale Brook Burket_

* * *

Chapter 17

Brave Hearts

The darkness meant nothing to Hyadar, the young blind boy, lately from a city called Hoth, for whether it was full daylight or in the deepest dark of night, the boy could walk with confidence, for he was equally comfortable in either. Hy knew that the Silvan Guard had ridden out with the others and wouldn't be around this night to care for his very small charge, the miniature donkey baby named Tinu, and therefore the responsibility for the baby's care fell to Orion and himself.

He had looked everywhere he could think of and so far, had been unable to locate the tiny baby and was becoming worried for he knew that without his big friend around the young one might be sad or lonely, something of which he, himself was familiar with. If it were within his power, he would not only see to his responsibility for the young one's physical care but to the care of his spirit as well. He had been living among the elves for long enough to know that the two were always intertwined.

Hy stepped across the threshold of the stable and once inside, stood completely still, listening to every sound within range of his hearing. He was able to separate the various sounds, the horses moving slightly within their stalls then shifting their hooves and belching after eating their ample meals of hay and grain. He heard a small mouse running across the floor not far from where he was standing, and the breeze rushing through open windows as it circulated through the building, freshening the air and leaving the scents of nature in its wake.

Then he heard the one sound he had been searching for ... a small rustling sound from within the stall of Elias, the black stallion belonging to Lady Anayah. The boy smiled as he once more took hold of the Orion's harness and signaled the dog forward.

When he reached the stall, he paused, listening closely to the sounds from within, wanting to know the entire story before he intruded into the baby's solitude. He could hear as the baby shifted his weight where he lay on the far side the stall, as well as the slight sigh, something the baby probably didn't think he could hear. He may have been sight-blind but his heart could see well, and he knew the baby, at that particular moment, was feeling very much alone.

Showing personal initiative, Orion walked forward until he was standing in front of the baby where he lowered his head until he came nose to nose with the young one who was laying still and silent with only his big brown eyes moving in the dog's direction. Without further thought, the dog licked the baby's cheek then lay down beside him, one shoulder comfortingly touching his friend. Orion laid his head on his front paws and sighed, a signal that told his human friend not only where he was, but whereTinu was and that he needed, and would accept their company.

Once Hy had set himself comfortably beside the small donkey baby, he reached into the pocket of his tunic and took out a carefully wrapped parcel. After unwrapping the linen and exposing the piece of apple within, he then took his small boot knife out of his right boot, cut a very small piece of the apple, and offered it to Tinu. The baby smelled it carefully, licked it once then took the offering and halfheartedly chewed then swallowed it.

"You need to eat something Tinu – that's why I saved part of my apple – I thought you might want a treat." He started petting the donkey. "I know you are probably missing your elf friend right now, but Orion and I will try and be your friends if you will have us, then whenever Lord Súrion has to be away, you will have us to keep you company until he returns."

As if he had thought deeply on the matter and had made the important decision to accept the boy's offer, Tinu sighed and put his nose on the boy's leg. Hy smiled at the friendly overture – it was a start. The small baby was grieving, something that Hy understood all too well and if he had any say in the matter, he would always be there for his tiny friend. Hy hoped that in time, the hurt the baby was feeling would fade away although he knew it wouldn't be gone altogether. He had been living among the elves for awhile now and knew their feelings on some matters and he knew that they believed that grief was to be dealt with in its own time and eventually, that very grief became a part of a being's strength – the endurance of their spirit.

Then Hy thought of something that the baby might like and after shifting his weight to get a bit more comfortable, he began to sing the baby a lullaby and even though the boy's voice was still young and unsure of itself, his heart and intentions shown through. Tinu seemed to find comfort in this and one tiny hoof was placed next to his muzzle that also lay on the boy's leg, which was closely followed by another great sigh.

The elf had entered the stable with the intention of visiting with the horses and seeing ifthey had received adequate care. He now stood and watched the boy, listening to him talk to the tiny donkey as if the tiny creature really mattered to him. Such compassion in a heart so young was a rare treasure indeed and it was something that moved his heart in a way it hadn't been moved since his own children had been young. Then when he heard the boy singing to the baby his heart swelled, for the boy was offering comfort, stroking the downy body like a parent would caress the head of their own child, like he had done for his own children, when they had become sad or fearful.

Hy had finished singing the lullaby to Tinu when he felt Orion lift his head and turn it toward where the gate of the stall was located. He heard the light footsteps of an elf approaching, but when he would have risen, he felt the elf put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be at peace, child, for I would like to sit with you and your friends and visit, if you wouldn't mind."

"No, sir, I wouldn't mind, nor would Tinu or Orion, my friends."

After the elf had seated himself and was at last comfortable, he reached over and gently caressed the tiny donkey who had finally dropped off to sleep.

"Your small friend is asleep, Hy. Is he feeling a little better?"

"I believe he is, sir. Tinu is missing Lord Súrion and I think he is missing his mother and father."

The elf nodded.

"I have heard stories about young Tinu's father, Cyrano, and from what I hear, he was quite amusing."

"Tinu is taking after his father, unfortunately, but right now he is quite sad. I have done my best to cheer him up. Lord Súrion trusted me to take care of him and I will do my best."

The elf laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, which caused the boy to smile. After a bit, when the laughter had faded, he saw a dark shadow pass over the boy's face and he frowned as he spent the next few moments, trying to decide how he could possibly help the young human child.

"You are troubled, young Hyadar – perhaps I can help?"

"I thank you sir, but it would not be right for me to burden such a nice elf as yourself with my problems."

He put an arm around the boy's shoulders in an effort to comfort him.

"I think I can guess at what it is that troubles you, Hy. Have you ever spoken to anyone about how much you are missing your parents?"

When he saw the boy's head twitch in his direction, he knew that he had found at least part of the boy's problem. When Hy finally answered his question, his voice was soft and sad.

"Yes, sir. I didn't want to say anything to anybody because Lord Elrond and his family and all the other elves here in Imladris have been so nice to me. They have given me and Nana Raina a place to live and they have taught me to read with my fingers and all sorts of stuff."

"But Hy, that doesn't mean that you have to keep your hurt to yourself. Part of being a member of a family means that you share _all_ your joys as well as _all_ your sorrows with them. Just like you were giving comfort to a sad little Tinu, your family will give comfort to you. So, with that being said, tell me of what it is that saddens you."

He could tell Hy was thinking about it for a minute.

"Well, sir ..."

When the elf saw the boy was still having problems vocalizing his troubles he decided a nudge in the right direction was needed.

"Are you angry at your parents, Hy? And are you angry about losing your sight?"

"No, sir, no ... no ..." The boy began, only to be silenced when the elf sitting beside him hugged him and rested his cheek on top of his head.

"Sh, Hy. It's all right to be angry and hurt."

Hy was silent for a time but at last he sighed.

"I guess I am angry – in here." He tapped his chest over his heart. "And when I think about me not being able to look at a flower or ever see a sunset again for the rest of my life ... well, yes, I guess you could say that I'm angry. Sometimes I get so mad about my mother and father leaving me that I could just scream but I know that would be ina... ina..."

"Inappropriate?"

"Yes, sir, thank you. Screaming would be inappropriate behavior ... I'm so mad that my heart actually hurts but like I said before, the elves here have been so good to me that I don't want to do anything that would make them mad at me. It has been a bit much but I do my best to be brave about everything."

The elf shook his head as he realized how hard the boy had tried to hide his own grief.

"Have you at least had yourself a good cry about your troubles? Even if you only shared your tears with Orion, it would at least be a start, Hy. Sometimes crying is a good thing, a healing thing, because sometimes tears wash away the "bad" that we feel in hour hearts."

"Have you ever cried, sir?"

Hy looked up at his new friend with sightless eyes that still showed beauty and innocence in their depths.

"Yes, Hy, I have cried. I cried when I lost my daughter and I cried when I listened to you singing to a friend that needed comforting. Sometimes tears can be a good thing because it means that your heart is so full of good feelings that it leaks out your eyes."

Hy burst out laughing and the elf laughed as well, hugging the boy to him tightly, feeling how thin he was and remembering how Elrond had told him that Hy was not thriving, although his confidence and mobility had improved somewhat after he had received Orion. Elrond had been concerned that Hy was still spending too much time by himself for he felt self-isolation was not a healthy thing for a boy of such tender years and hoped that after all the drama with the dragons had settled down that he might be able to spend more time with him.

Anything more he might have said was interrupted when an out-of-breath warrior ran into the stable and when he found the elf he was looking for, sitting on the floor with his three new friends, the donkey, the dog and the boy, he stopped dead, his mouth opening and closing as he fought to regain his composure and think of what he was supposed to say.

"Pardon the intrusion, Lord Celeborn," the elf managed at last, "but the time for the dinner council meeting is at hand and the Lady Galadriel has sent me to request that you attend her."

Even as Celeborn acknowledged the warrior, he could see the boy sit up straighter and straighten his rumpled clothing then smooth down his unruly hair with the other hand. After dismissing the warrior, Lórien's Lord turned back to the boy, to try and once more put him at ease. He needn't have worried, for the reaction he got from the boy was true to a young boy's perception of the natural order of things.

"Are you really, Lady Anayah's Grandfather?"

Celeborn laughed heartily as he threw his arms around Hy's body and hugged him tightly. Orion licked the Lord's face and not to be left out Tinu butted his head in between the two then looked at both of them with eyes that held a little less sadness.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Even in the dark, the stallion was sure-footed, his powerful strides swiftly carrying him further from the elven haven. Ears flicking back and forth, to the darkness before him then behind him, towards his rider, as he not only kept a close watch for danger, but also "listened" to his rider's hands, sensitive and descriptive, even in their silence. "Hand Riding, it was called and when the Black Rider rode and silence and stealth were required, the two could communicate quickly just by a subtle shift in the hands. Every gesture was a word ... an intention ... a question or an answer. The two were one, each the life, heart and courage of the other.

As the two approached the first Orc camp, the Orcs and Uruks came to their feet but thought that one of the Úlaire was riding toward them and drew neither scimitar nor dagger – until it was too late. They were entranced – when the being coming at them did not slow as the sword was drawn. They were mesmerized – as they watched the sword flame, then separate. They were confused – as the rider rode through the middle of their camp. They were unsure – as both swords began making graceful arcs through the air as the great stallion rode through their midst, snorting angrily. They were afraid – when they started seeing heads falling off of bodies a split second before the bodies fell to the ground.

As the stallion and rider began their second pass through their camp, the Orcs and Uruks had regained enough of their senses to start driving for cover but by the time they had regained their feet and had weapons in hand, the giant black stallion and his rider had disappeared into the darkness. The few warriors that had survived stood and looked at each other then at the carnage around them, and not one of them had anything to say.

Three separate camps were the targets, and it was the destruction or disruption of these camps that would create the wedge that would make a hole in the enemy line, the escape route through which the rescuers would ride. The first camp had been caught by surprise, the second camp had three posted sentries although it could be said that two of the sentries were "laying down on the job," and so had been unable to warn the others. The third sentry, however, was able to slip away into the darkness intent on reaching the nearby camp of his fellow Orcs and Uruks.

He had not gone but a few yards when a large shadow detached itself from a nearby tree and stepped in front of him. When he came to an abrupt halt, something not of his choosing or doing, the Uruk looked down to see that a dagger had been driven to the hilt in his abdomen. He looked up into the eyes of his attacker and was surprised to note that not only was it an elf, but one of the largest elves he had ever encountered. The being winked at him and he was surprised at this, right up until his sight began to dim and he died, his spirit quickly departing for wherever those of his kind went to after they died.

Rahan drug the creature's body off into the underbrush then signaled the other to resume their journey. Stealthily and almost soundlessly the ten elves, Gandalf and Sauros rode through the forest just off the well-worn path.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Those in the rescue group could hear an occasional cry followed by great crashings as something big and bad made its way through the underbrush, harrying the Orcs and Uruks, creating confusion and disorder among an already disordered race of beings. Then Gandalf suddenly stopped and closed his eyes, and after quietly whispering, "Oh, no," had signaled them further back into the shadows. They had not been concealed long when the ground began to shake and a fearful cry – a shriek – tore the air about them, offending ears and spirits alike. The very air had grown thick and smothering and every elf there felt a measure of apprehension, especially when the black robed horsemen rode past the place where they were sitting, in the shadows of the trees.

They thought they were in the clear and the Captain turned to give the others the signal to continue, but Gandalf put a restraining hand on Rahan's arm to get his attention then held up certain fingers on each hand. Those present had a good rudimentary understanding of the sign language Anayah had wanted them to learn, but sign language or not, there was not one among them who failed to see that Gandalf had only held up eight fingers. Every head snapped in the direction the Úlaire had ridden, praying that Anayah would quickly see that there were only eight Úlaire and that the Witch King was not one of the eight.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was threading her way through the trees as she headed for the third camp and had just checked behind her for any signs of pursuit when an almost painful feeling, followed by the stench of death and decay, came at her from the direction she was riding in. Moments later, she was alarmed to see that the Úlaire were riding right for her, their evil swords in their hands, raised to strike her down. Elias slid to a stop, his front hooves lifting off the ground as he did so, then the two sat and watched the Úlaire come to a stop then sit there, motionless and silent.

Something was not right – she could feel it – then she noticed what it was that had alarmed her ... there were only eight Úlaire in front of her! Without further thought or hesitation, she wheeled Elias to the left, set her heels to the stallion and urged him to leap into the heavy underbrush and the denser part of the forest. She hoped that the Úlaire would not try to follow her, and that what she had done would not have been anticipated by the missing Úlaire, for there was barely room in the trees for Elias, much less room to fight or evade pursuit.

Her luck was not holding, however, for when she emerged into the clearing on the other side of the stand of timber, the ninth Úlaire was sitting and waiting for her.

"Crap!" She muttered under her breath.

The two sat and looked at each other for a moment before either of them did anything. Anayah's mind was racing as she tried to think of something she could do to get herself out of her predicament. The eight Úlaire she had evaded would soon appear behind her, the dense forest was on her right, a cliff overlooking the lake was on her left and the Witch King was in front of her - elements not conducive to a long and healthy lifespan.

Elias "cut" from one side to the other in an attempt to get passed the Witch King's horse but each time her stallion cut one way or the other, the stallion the ninth Úlaire was riding mirrored her moves – the horse was good.

_You probably stole him from Rohan, you bastard._ She thought to herself.

There was a high-pitched shriek from behind her and Anayah knew that the time to do something was running out – she had to make a decision. She sighed then after cueing Elias and hoping he would understand, turned towards the cliff and set her heels to his sides.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

All nine of the Úlaire sat on the edge of the cliff, looking over the side at the great, expanding ripples on the surface of the water. None of them showed any emotion for what had just happened and after some time had passed and neither horse nor rider had risen to the surface; all nine turned and rode away. For the time being, they had accomplished what they had set out to do.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Guards were stunned. The had all managed to get past the third encampment and had stopped in the shadow of the great pines on top of a small rise to look back and see if they could determine how Anayah was doing. The eight Guards, Banion, Gandalf, the Prince of Mirkwood and in truth, even Sauros had probably felt the same sickening feeling in the pit of their stomachs when they saw Elias launch himself off the edge of the cliff, but when the evil Úlaire turned and rode slowly away from the cliff's edge, their hearts broke.

"We have a job to do, Captain." Gandalf said softly as he put a comforting hand on the big elf's shoulder. Rahan nodded his head then turned away, signaling the others to follow.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The group was far enough away from the enemy line that they felt safe enough to stop and set up camp. The Avari elves were ill at ease, not knowing what to do or say that would be of comfort to their fellow Guards and when Gandalf saw Legolas wiping a tear off his cheek, he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, even as he shook his head and addressed the entire group.

"I know that all of you feel terrible about what just happened but I think that all is not as bleak as we think they are."

When Gandalf saw the anger in Rahan's eyes, he held up his hand, cautioning the elf to patience.

"Captain Rahan, take a look at your elves and tell me what you see."

When Rahan just looked at him in puzzlement, Gandalf motioned towards him, then once again toward his elves.

"I ask you again, Captain, what do you see?"

It took a moment then everyone saw the look of comprehension dawning in their eyes and they knew what it was that Gandalf had been pointing out. Rahan looked at the grey wizard with new hope in his eyes.

"Then ..." His voice choked up and for a moment, he couldn't speak.

Gandalf had a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

"I see that you have noticed what I did."

"When the Charge of a Thurin Tirith Unit dies, the Guards will always loyally follow that elf into death – we are not dead!"

There was much clasping of forearms and patting on the backs until Gandalf decided they had finally had their moment and signaled them to silence.

"While I can give you no explanation for what we saw, it is my suggestion that we accept what happened at face value and wait until Anayah rejoins us to hear exactly how she pulled that off. Now ... Captain Rahan, Prince Banion ... if you would be so good as to direct the others in the setting up of our camp, I would appreciate it."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elves, Sauros and Gandalf were silently sitting around the small campfire, each of them lost in their own thoughts, when they heard a twig snap close by. By the time the Guards had risen to their feet, they heard the hoof beats of a rather large horse riding towards them at a trot, and knew without question, that the Black Rider had just come in. Though her hood was no longer pulled over her head, the picture of her was still quite eerie. Rahan frowned as he noticed how pale she was as she rode by all of them on the way to the picketed horses, neither speaking to them nor even looking their way. Rahan understood fully, what was going on and when the others looked to him for clarification; he turned and spoke to them in a soft voice.

"Súrion, make her a cup of tea with a mild sedative in it." He turned to the others. "Anayah just needs a few minutes to pull herself together. All will be explained in due course so please, have a little patience and compassion for her."

After Súrion had made and mixed the tea, he handed it to Rahan who turned and walked to the picket line and by the time he reached it, Anayah was just dismounting. When Rahan saw her reach her hand up to Elias to thank him for all his hard work, he could tell that she was shaking so bad she almost couldn't put her hand on the stallion's head. Walking quickly to her side and setting the cup on the ground, Rahan put his big arms around her and hugged her tightly to his chest, noticing with some concern, that she was trembling so badly that she seemed on the verge of collapsing. He started unfastening the black robe.

"Let us get this robe off of you, young one, then get some of this hot tea into you – there is a mild sedative in it, so you should start feeling calmer in just a little while."

Anayah couldn't speak but just nodded her head, glad that her Captain was there, for in truth, she didn't think that she could have gotten the robe off by herself and she wanted to be shed of it for tonight and for a good time to come. After the robe had been removed and set aside, Rahan helped her sit on the ground with her back firmly supported by a log then handed the cup to her. Her hands shook mightily and if her Captain had not wrapped his hands around them and helped her hold the cup, she would probably have dropped the hot liquid onto her lap. She took a few small sips then after nodding her head, sat back against the log and closed her eyes.

Rahan just waited in silence, knowing that when the sedative started to take effect and she felt a little better then she would be ready to talk. Until that time, he would just sit silently by her side in support. He saw all the worried looks being directed in their direction from the campfire but just shook his head – and they understood.

Rahan picked up the cup and was just about to ask if she felt like another sip when she suddenly lost all the color in her face. The Captain put the cup on the ground then quickly picked her up and set her down, facing the log she had been leaning against. She hung her head over the side, letting the log support most of her weight and retched violently and kept doing so until even Rahan began to get worried. All he could think of to do was hold her hair out of her face and rub her back soothingly.

He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the Avari Captain, and his Second standing behind them. Captain Erenol handed Rahan a cool, wet cloth and after wiping the sweat off her face, he folded the cloth, and laid it on the back of her neck.

"Gandalf said to have her chew on this piece of peppermint, then come back to the fire and fix her a fresh cup of tea with peppermint in it to soothe her stomach."

When Rahan looked almost too reluctant to leave, Anayah put her hand on his arm.

"Go, Rahan ... I need some time to myself anyway."

After kissing Anayah on the top of her head, Rahan rose to his feet then followed Erenol and Bansil back to the fire. Nobody was offended that she had wanted the time to herself, for that was just her way of relaxing and regaining her emotional balance. After a suitable amount of time had passed, Erenol and Bansil asked Rahan if they could take Anayah's tea to her. Knowing that Anayah and the Avaris had to become acquainted with each other anyway, he gave his permission although he couldn't help but keep and eye on the three of them from where he sat by the fire.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Excuse me, Lady Anayah?"

Without even opening her eyes, she patted the ground beside her then again without opening her eyes, held out her hands and took the tea the Captain was holding out to her. Erenol looked up at Bansil but all the elf did was shrug.

"In answer to your unspoken question, there is nothing wrong with me and I don't have the ability to see things with my eyes closed." She opened her eyes and smiled sadly at the two elves. "It was your clothes."

"I'm sorry?" Erenol said while frowning in puzzlement as he looked down at his tunic and leggings, expecting to see dirt or something else on them.

Anayah point to himself then at Bansil.

"When you reached out to me with the cup of tea in your hand then when Bansil shrugged, I heard your clothing shifting which is how I knew what you were doing – nothing magical or special about that, my friends."

Anayah sipped her peppermint tea slowly and when the elves still did not say anything, she looked at the two out of the corner of her eye.

"Speak, Captain Erenol. I promise that I will not throw up in the middle of your sentence."

The Avari smiled.

"I hope you know that you scared about 5 millennia off of each one of us with that stunt you pulled." He reached over and plucked a leaf off her shoulder that had fallen there from the tree overhead. "I think that everyone would like to know how you did that."

"Simple." She answered as she took another sip of tea.

When it didn't seem like anything more was forthcoming, Erenol decided to give her a little verbal nudge.

"Would you mind sharing what you did with us before we all die from an overdose of curiosity?"

Anayah chuckled, took another sip of tea and continued.

"Elias and I were out riding the countryside one day, while looking for anything out of the ordinary and I was scouting for places to hide – you can never have enough of those when you need them. Anyway, Elias said that he had something to show me and told me to hang on tight. When he jumped over the side of the cliff, I think I wet my leggings. I know for a fact that later I threatened to give him away to the first being that happened by whether it was an Orc, Uruk or the Witch King himself – I didn't care."

The three of them laughed quietly while to one side, Elias laid his ears close to his head and glowered at the three, which made them laugh harder. Finally, Anayah wiped a tear of laughter out of her right eye then continued.

"Anyway, about ten feet down there is a ledge – there _was_ a ledge – and Elias jumped down on it. He has to be really careful that his momentum doesn't take him over the lip of the ledge but after he lands, it doesn't take but a moment for him to wheel either right or left and enter a small cave whose entrance comes out farther down the beach of the little lake."

She took another sip of tea then looked affectionately at Elias before continuing.

"This time I think that it was Elias' turn to wet himself, although I was a very close second. When his front hooves touched down on the ledge, I heard the rock crack, I guess having over 1700 pounds landing on it might cause it to do that, and by the time his hind quarters hit, it was starting to slide. He just managed to get inside the cave when the whole ledge broke completely off and slid down into the lake. Even though both of us almost died of fright, it kind of worked out because I imagine that when the Úlaire looked out over the edge of the cliff and saw the ripples in the water, they thought it was us." Anayah just shook her head at the dark memory.

Erenol thought for a bit.

"I understand that you once did this as a hobby – for fun – you chase the Úlaire and have them chase you?"

When Anayah looked at him, Erenol was struck to the heart by the tragedy he saw in her eyes.

"For fun, Captain? Never for fun. I can say in all earnestness that what I do is never just for the fun of it." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just tell beings that – it helps me maintain my 'young and really, really stupid image.'"

Anayah patted the Captain's arm.

"I do this thing – ride against the Úlaire – with the hope that my ride will save at least one being's life, because for a small space of time, the focus of those foul creatures is on me and not upon some innocent. Barring unforeseen circumstances, my horse is big enough, bad enough and fast enough to keep us both safe."

"Do you always get ill like you did? That must be horrible for you."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have thrown up, cried, passed out and have fallen off my horse because I was shaking so bad I couldn't keep myself on his back. Sometimes, if I can keep far enough ahead of them I will just feel tired because near or far, the presence of the Nine can suck the life right out of a person."

When no more words were forthcoming and after he felt a slight impact on his arm, Erenol looked down and saw that Anayah had fallen asleep sitting up and was now sitting with her head leaning against his arm.

"If you hadn't been sitting there, Captain, she would probably have fallen all the way to the ground and not even noticed that she did so – poor thing." The elf tried to keep the grin off his face. "As it is, she probably thought she had laid her head against a tree."

Bansil danced out of the way when Erenol picked up some twigs and dirt and threw them at his Second with his free hand. Bansil stopped suddenly before he walked into Rahan who just smiled and shook his head before kneeling beside Anayah and tucking a blanket around her.

"I want to apologize for my Charge, Captain Erenol ..."

Erenol stopped the Captain from continuing.

"It is of no consequence, Captain Rahan. I think the poor thing is exhausted beyond what she can endure. Perhaps she would be more comfortable in her own bedroll."

Súrion arrived at that moment and after putting a friendly hand on Bansil's shoulder, knelt down and picked Anayah up then walked away with her in his arms followed closely by the other three.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was still full dark although the breeze was freshening and the horizon was not quite as black as it had been an hour before – dawn was coming although it was still some time away. The pearl dragon sighed. Her nest was comfortable and warm and her belly was full of fresh meat that Bellas had brought to her earlier that day. She sighed again then lifted her head when something caught her eye. Coming toward her was a golden light, soft and delicately feminine. One of the elves was paying her a visit, an elf who like herself was having a hard time sleeping.

The wondrous nature of the elven glow was surpassed only by the beauty of the being from whom it was emanating, for such was the vision of loveliness that was distinctly Lórien's Lady. With soft steps she approached Ederyn, stopping in front of her and bowing deeply. Ederyn smiled.

"If I was an arrogant dragon, Galadriel, I might find great joy in seeing one of the most respected and powerful elves in Middle-earth kneeling before me. I am, however, not one of those dragons who feel this way, so please, for the moment, let us both dispense with the formalities and visit as one friend to another. Sit beside me, child."

Galadriel had not really thought, until that moment about how old the dragon in front of her actually was. Nodding her head, she sat on a small, overturned barrel then put her hand on the dragon's shoulder, and after a bit, leaned her head against the comfortably warm and fragrant hide. There was silence for a time until finally, Galadriel spoke part of what was troubling her.

"Will we survive what is coming, Lady Ederyn? Will we be strong enough or wise enough to do what needs to be done when the time comes? These thoughts are troubling my heart."

It was Ederyn's turn to sigh, stirring the dirt with her dragon breath as she did so.

"I do not know, Galadriel, although that is my deepest hope."

The two were silent for a time, each taking comfort from the other's presence, each thinking to the days ahead when much would be asked of all of them. Finally, it was Ederyn who spoke.

"Galadriel, there is a question that I would ask."

"Anything, Lady Ederyn. If the power to answer lies within me, I will do so."

"Do you regret staying behind in Middle-earth after your doom was lifted?"

Galadriel tensed a moment before she answered, for the memory of the moment she had decided to remain in Middle-earth was still fresh in her mind.

"There is much work still to do, for the dark Lord has yet to rise to power and Aragorn has yet to become king. There is a large span of time between now and when those events will come into being."

Galadriel seemed to stare off into the darkness, lost in her memories and when Ederyn decided to call her back before she went too far, she shifted the shoulder the beautiful elf was leaning against.

"Talk to me, Galadriel. Tell me what it is that is causing you such despair. Speak of this memory, for in the sharing might come a measure of comfort."

Galadriel rose gracefully to her feet and faced the dragon's left shoulder, putting both graceful hands palms down on it then lightly resting her forehead against its velvety softness as she gathered what courage she had to face the memory that caused her the most pain.

"When I saw him standing there and heard his words, at that moment, more than at any other time in my long life, I felt such despair in my heart that I thought it would mean my end. I remember it so clearly." She whispered.

"We saw him ... a dark figure standing high upon a rock ... his voice ... it was loud, solemn and terrible as it bade us to stand and listen to what he had to say, and I remember his words as if spoken earlier this day.

_Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar shall fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains ... _

You have spilled the blood of your kindred unrighteously and have stained the land of Aman. For blood ye shall render blood, and beyond Aman ye shall dwell in Death's shadow. For though Eru appointed to you not to die in Eä, and no sickness may assail you, yet slain ye may be, and slain ye shall be: by weapon, and by torment, and by grief; and your houseless spirits shall then come to Mandos.

There shall ye abide and yearn for your bodies, and find little pity though all ye have slain shall entreat for you. And those that endure in Middle-earth and come not to Mandos shall grow weary of the world as with a great burden and shall wane, and become as shadows of regret before the younger race that cometh after. The Valar have spoken.

With those words the sorrow in my heart grew until it almost took my breath away, as well as my spirit."

She rose and faced the dragon.

"I fought for my kinsmen, shielding them with my own body, defending them with any sword I could find and when I grew weary and dropped that sword, looked around for another to wield." Galadriel's voice was soft and so full of her sorrow that even the ageless pearl dragon felt moved by her words. "Then I held these dying elves, my kin, in my arms as they died and wept for what was lost even though I knew that someday we would see each other again."

"Then it is true, you were not guilty of the kinslaying?"

Galadriel stood up straight and wiped the tears off her face with graceful motions.

"On the contrary, my Lady, I am just as guilty of slaying my kin as any of the others that were with us that day for who was it that I killed in defense of the elves at Alqualondë, if not my kin? Any elf that drew blood on that infamous day, on one side or the other, was guilty of slaying their own kin, though there are some who would argue otherwise."

She stepped away from the dragon and looked off into the West with a wistful half-smile on her face.

"When I first decided to stay, it was because I hoped to make Middle-earth a beautiful place once more by doing what I could to undo the evil Morgoth had created, what he had marred with his malice." She bowed her head in acceptance of what was. "And so here we are, you and I, both having lost for a time, something valuable to our hearts. I am confidant that we will both reclaim our treasure one day."

"As am I, Galadriel."

The dragon sighed sadly and Galadriel was disturbed to note that the grey colorcast to her beautiful white hide was becoming more pronounced. She hoped with all her heart that Ederyn's mate was returned to her before it was too late.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Galadriel at last returned to the house and after she had closed the door to the rooms where her beloved Lord lay sleeping, the house finally fell silent, seemingly content that every being within its walls was at last, at rest. But even houses make mistakes ...

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Something woke him up and he instantly reached out with his hand until he found Orion's head. He sighed then and turned over in bed, pulled the covers up higher on his shoulders and prepared to go back to sleep. Something warm and wet touched his face and after uttering a small cry of fright, sat up and scooted as far away from whatever had touched him as he could and after he had come in contact with the wall behind him, Orion lay next to him and licked his cheek comfortingly.

When Hy found that whatever the thing was had not frightened Orion, he quickly calmed down then decided to find out exactly what had frightened him so bad. He crawled forward on the bed with one hand held in front of him. When he felt small soft lips tickling his fingers and hand, he instantly knew who his night visitor was. He crawled off the bed and drew the baby into his embrace.

"Tinu, you aren't supposed to be in here. Lord Elrond will be cross with both of us if he finds you here."

The baby was not to be placated, however, and every time Hy made a move to rise, either butted the boy with his head or grabbed onto his sleep tunic with his teeth and pulled the boy back. Finally, Hy gave up and after reaching to the bed behind him, pulled down his pillow, his large blanket then covered all three of them with it.

"Wake me up really early, Orion, so I can sneak Tinu outside before anybody finds him in here."

When no more words followed, Orion looked at his human friend but found the boy's eyes were closed in sleep as were the tiny donkey's. The dog sighed and was preparing to go back to sleep as well when the door to the boy's room swung quietly open. Soft footsteps approached them with the dog watching this being closely. An extra, large and warm blanket was spread over the three on the floor, but when the Lord of Imladris saw the quizzical look on the dog's face, the animal's eyebrows moving back and forth in puzzlement as he tried to figure out what the elf was doing, all the Lord could do was grin ruefully then shake a finger at the dog.

"Don't you dare tell them that I was the one that did this." He whispered. "It would ruin my reputation for being mean and evil."

The dog "woofed" quietly then laid his head back down. Elrond smiled down at the three before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

TBC


	18. Of Victory and Worry

_

* * *

_

"As for courage and will - we cannot measure  
how much of each lies within us,  
we can only trust there will be sufficient  
to carry through trials which may lie ahead."  
Andre Norton

* * *

Chapter 18

Of Victory and Worry

The elf Lord was looking up at the stars in the night sky as he stood on the balcony that lay just outside the main Sitting Room in the House of Elrond. Indeed, the watching of the night sky was a nightly ritual with him and something that had always managed to soothe his spirit. In his capacity as Master Ship Builder and Lord of the Grey Havens, Cirdan had wished a safe voyage to more friends than he liked to think about, and so had developed the ritual of stargazing as a way to deal with the turmoil in his heart. He was not soothed this night, however, and couldn't quite determine the reason he was not, why his melancholy was keeping such a firm grip on his spirit.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the light footsteps of an elf walking towards where he stood with his back to the house. The footsteps were familiar to him and he smiled - this interruption would be most welcome, indeed.

"Welcome, Glorfindel. I am pleased that you have come to share an evening of star gazing with me."

Glorfindel put a friendly hand on the mariner's shoulder as he drew abreast of him.

"I had not seen you since the evening meal, Cirdan, and wanted to make sure that you still graced this life."

The two laughed for a bit then fell into an easy silence as they both looked at the stars, taking in the majesty of Ilúvatar's creations. Finally, Glorfindel decided to break the silence.

"Can you not sleep, my Lord? It is quite late and even we old elves should be in our beds by this time."

Without looking at his friend, Cirdan answered.

"You are correct, Glorfindel, for we should be abed by now, just as you are correct in your assumption that I cannot sleep. I am troubled and I know not the reason why." He paused as he gathered his thoughts, frowning as his eyes remained fixed on the bright light of the stars overhead. "The two of us have been warriors for too long and I know we both sense that something is coming, something ugly that will sorely try our hearts."

Glorfindel nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye, I feel it as well, although like you I cannot yet give this faceless fear a name. The age of the dragons is coming to an end, my friend, and I am sorrowful, for their time with us has been special and is a memory that will be treasured until the days of Arda are over. Whatever it is that approaches goes beyond the final journey of Asgorath and Ederyn - it is as if the land and every living creature is holding its breath. I truly fear that before the present adventure is over that all of us will have the chance to show our qualities."

Beside him, Cirdan nodded his head then sighed deeply.

"I do believe you are quite right about that."

"I know that all of us will face great peril when we escort the dragons to Dragonhenge - this I accept without question as would any warrior of honor. But the young ones ... there will be no few of the younger elves that will be surprised to find that their favorite and legendary mariner and shipbuilder is riding with them not only as an elder elf, but also as an able warrior. I don't think they often give attention to the fact that you have ever done anything else in your life besides build ships and see elves off on their journeys into the West. They forget that you are the Lord of the Grey Havens and as such have fought to protect the lands of not only your own people but the people of your allies as well."

He leaned closer to Cirdan and said in a soft whisper.

"It is quite understandable that the young ones would be a little worried for your safety when they see that you ride with us, for who will build the ships in the Havens when it is their turn to sail if you do not?"

Cirdan couldn't help himself and laughed, and seeing that his friend's dark mood had begun to lighten, Glorfindel laughed with him. After a few moments, their mood once more grew somber.

"I believe that our swords will truly be put to a noble use before the present dilemma has been resolved."

"Even Galadriel will be called upon to wield a sword." Cirdan said sadly. "Her sorrow after Alqualondë was great, Glorfindel, and she has not touched a sword since then. It saddens me that she will be forced to do so now by this present dilemma although I am confident that she will do what she must - just like the rest of us."

Glorfindel nodded.

"She is indeed a worthy warrior, Cirdan, and always has been, and like you, I am confident that she will answer the call to arms when the time comes. For myself, I desire only one thing in all this."

Cirdan looked at his friend.

"And what might that be?"

"I am willing to do what I must to help the dragons on their journey and fully understand that I, like anyone else, may die before the journey ends. It is my wish, however, that if it is my doom to die, that my death not come at the hands of another blasted balrog!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The younger Ranger unit was a part of the forest around them and when they chose to be so, as they did at this particular moment, even the most wary of those who called the forest home, would have had a problem detecting them. Above their heads, in the canopy of the trees, an owl called out to its mate, telling her that the hunt was about to begin and the call was quickly answered from the ground. The Rangers prepared themselves then, folding their cloaks back so the hilts of their swords were freed for use, then settling the bows and quivers more comfortably on their backs.

They did not have to wait long for the Orcs and Uruks to make their appearance, although they had known that the group had almost reached their position long before they set eyes upon them, for their stench had preceded them by a great distance as had the sound of their raucous laughter. Contrary to anything that had been learned in previous encounters with the evil beasts, this time they were not even making the pretense of hiding their progress, which was a puzzlement to them all although it was not a fact they would make the mistake of underestimating.

Feeling eyes on him, Greyfell looked around at where his Rangers were hiding and saw several of the young men looking at him. Soron, his Second, signaled to him, asking what his wishes were. Greyfell quickly replied, "Hold." The others did just that and settled themselves in for a watchful wait.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Several of the Orcs and Uruks plopped themselves down on the ground with all the grace of fat boar hogs after a hard day of foraging. Those of their kind did not become exhausted although many possessed an intensely strong lazy streak, which is why most roving bands had leaders who carried ugly, metal-tipped whips with them. One of the Uruks, a tall, scarred, hulking creature, walked up to a loudly complaining soldier who was sitting with his back against a nearby tree and delivered a rather hard kick to the brute's thigh.

"Don't get yourself too comfortable, you walking piece of meat. We're not going to be here that long."

"I thought we was going to stay here for the night." Another soldier whined.

Scarface kicked at the whiner who displayed his agility by nimbly rolling away from the attacking foot. The leader, after having missed his intended target, fell most ungracefully to the ground, causing the rest to roar with laughter. Undaunted, he quickly regained his feet and after taking the whip from his belt, applied it with much enthusiasm to the Uruk who had had the misfortune of evading his kick. After it was apparent that the Uruk had learned his lesson, Scarface delivered a final kick, which landed this time, then after replacing the whip on his belt, turned back to the others.

"We're only going to be here long enough for the others to catch up with us, and then we're all going to head out - march through the night until we get close to that elf place. Those sorry excuses for elves aren't going to be able to ignore us for too much longer. As it is right now, we got that place locked down tight - not even an ant could get out of there."

"If it's locked down then why do we have to go there?"

Scarface looked at the Orc for a moment, like a snake would look at a tasty mouse after a month long fast.

"We don't question the Witch King - remember that! If those elves want to get in or out of that place, they will have to go through us. Same thing when someone wants to get in - fresh meat, my friends."

"But what about that rogue rider? Seems he not only got out of that place but also took out quite a few of us in the process. What about him?"

"From what I hear the rider and the big stallion went over the side of a cliff and into the lake at the bottom - neither one came up."

"They're dead?"

"From what I hear."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

From where he was standing in the shadows, Greyfell felt his heart clench, for he knew who this rogue rider was, but they had a job to do and he couldn't let his emotions get in the way so for the moment he put them away. He gave the hand signal to draw back and his Rangers did just that.

When they were far enough away from the Uruk camp so there was little chance they would be heard, they stopped, and while two Rangers kept a wary eye out for the Uruks, the rest gathered around their Captain.

"Our plans are changed. We must meet the larger of the two groups of Uruks. I'll send a runner to Aragorn and Halbarad and they can intercept and take out this smaller band. We will have some time, a few hours at least, to prepare for this second group."

His Rangers nodded in agreement.

"Sir, what about Imladris? Should they be warned about this? From what I understand, they are trying to back Imladris into a corner until they feel they have no other alternative but to fight, especially if they decide they want to move the dragon. Should we let them know what's going on?"

Greyfell smiled at the young Ranger.

"Your concern is admirable. However, I must remind you that Imladris is a protected realm and at this moment, some of the greatest warriors and military thinkers on Middle-earth are in that place. They can also count both the eagles and the dragons among their number as allies so I think they will be fine for a bit."

He made serious eye contact with each Ranger.

"We know that there is a large group of Uruk Hai heading this way and that we must meet them in battle and while you may think that the odds will be overwhelming, I want to reassure each of you that all is not hopeless. We are going to do what we do best - we are going to act like Rangers, ... think like Rangers ... be Rangers. We are going to make our stand. Now let's get busy."

His Rangers nodded and smiled at their Captain then did just as he had told them to do.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The young Rangers had made the planning, building and placement of traps into a favorite pastime so now that the time had come to put some of their innovative ideas to a "practical" use, they were more than ready. Using only the materials that were readily available to them, vines, rocks, dead tree branches, and the like, the Rangers soon had a useful and deadly array of surprises for the larger body of Orcs and Uruks that were traveling in their direction.

From afar, they heard the cry of an Orc and knew that Aragorn and Halbarad had engaged the smaller group, but also realized that if he and his Rangers had heard the dying Orc's cry then it was only logical that the larger group of enemy soldiers had done the same. There was no more time – they had to put their plans into action. They had been thoroughly briefed on exactly what had to be done, so after nodding to the twins then to his own Rangers, Greyfell followed them into the shadows of the trees.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Like the first party, this group of Uruk Hai, was not trying to hide their movements. In fact, this group was traveling at a ground-eating run, evidently on their way to aid the first group, and even though they knew a potential enemy was somewhere in the forest, chose to ignore that fact. They had just entered a small clearing and after pausing briefly to look about them, were just about to move on, when a rock hit one of the soldiers in the head.

"Ow!"

The Uruk yelped as he danced about, rubbing the growing knot on his head where the stone had hit him. The other Uruks were laughing at him and the Uruk who had been running at the head of the column was just on his way back to see what the fuss was all about when another rock hit _him_ in the head, this time drawing blood.

The soldiers finally made the connection between the rocks and the fact that someone was nearby, throwing rocks at them, and drew their scimitars, peering into the shadows of the nearby forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of the rock throwers. Seeing nobody, they were looking at each other in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

The Uruks whirled, looking this way then that way, trying in vain to find their attackers.

"This bunch has got to be the stupidest and poorest excuse for Uruk Hai that I have ever seen, El. Hey stupid! Look _up_ you idiots … up in the tree!"

After another rock had hit one of their fellows, the rest of the Uruks finally looked up into the branches of a nearby tree and saw two elves there, one sitting and one standing. The group was surprised, for not only were the two beings elves, but they were identical in appearance – twins – a rarity. After they had gotten over the initial surprise of seeing a pair of twin elves among the branches of a tree, who had evidently been throwing rocks at them for the mere sport of it, they went to work, for they were warriors, after all.

When Elladan and Elrohir saw the Uruk Hai reach for the bows they were carrying on their backs, they decided the time had come to go on about their business and put their plans into action. Pulling a seated Elrohir to his feet, Elladan then took the lead and leaped to the next tree, firmly grasping a branch with one hand then turning his head towards his twin.

"Call out if you start having problems, El."

"If I fall, dearest brother, rest assured that you along with everybody back in Imladris will hear my scream! Now go! We don't have too far to go."

The two raced through the trees, nimbly jumping from branch to branch, while on the ground, the Uruks pursued them, trying to get a shot off at the fleeing beings, but being foiled in their efforts by the speed of the elves and the density of the branches. Then the unthinkable happened. Elladan had just jumped to another tree and Elrohir was preparing to follow when his foot slipped and he fell, only barely being able to catch a passing branch with one hand to stop his fall.

"El!" Elladan cried out. "Hold on, I'm coming back. Try to grab the branch with your other hand!"

"I can't grab it! I think my arm is broken. Hurry! I can't hold on much longer!"

Below the dangling elf, the Uruks had gathered, hoping to grab the elf when he fell. To capture an elf and take him back to their master – live – was a treasure too good to pass up. Gone were any thoughts of shooting either elf with an arrow.

A loud "twang" followed by a swishing sound was the only warning any of them got before three young saplings slapped into their midst. The sounds of a taut rope being cut had been a surprise, the swishing sound of the nimble saplings moving toward them at a high rate of speed had been a surprise as well. The biggest surprise however, came when three of their number fell down dead, the sharpened stakes tied tightly to each tree having pierced vital parts of their victims.

"You should have shot us!"

The Uruks looked up into the tree and watched as Elrohir grabbed the branch with his second hand then nimbly pulled himself up until he was sitting on the branch. The soldiers were angry with themselves for falling for such an obvious ploy that had led to the death of three of their number. They had once more lifted their bows to take a shot when arrows began hitting the trees in pairs around where they stood, two arrows in this tree, two arrows in that tree and two arrows in the tree over there. The heads of the Uruks snapped to each tree as the arrows hit and found that after each time an arrow had reached its mark, they would see a flash of forest green, off a pace in the forest, as two archers would dart away after delivering their arrows to the intended targets.

Yelling then gesturing at six of his soldiers, the leader ordered them to find the archers.

"Bring me their ugly, little heads." He screamed.

After the Uruks had run off into the forest after the Ranger archers, the leader and the remaining Uruks turned their attention back to the elves in the tree.

"What?" The leader said, halfway to himself.

Both elves were gone.

Now the Uruks were wary, for it was one thing to know in which direction your quarry had gone, for you could pursue them with at least a small chance of success. But to have not one but two devious elves disappear almost from in front of your eyes and not know where the creatures had gone, was enough to make any Uruk's mouth go dry for it was true that the unseen was quite a formidable adversary.

"We go this way!" He said angrily, as he started off along the path with his soldiers running along behind him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The six Uruks that had run off in pairs after the retreating Ranger archers, were having their own problems for the trail the Rangers were leaving was indistinct at best and even for eyes that worked best during the dark hours of the night, they could barely see the soft indentations made by the booted feet.

The next part of the story ran the same for all three pairs of Uruk searchers. A strange sound could be heard then they were mesmerized into stillness while a strange device whirled towards them. Though they did not see who it was that had thrown the devices, they had intimate knowledge of the devices after they had wrapped themselves around their ankles, effectively bringing them to the ground. Yes, the six Uruks saw the devices, but did not, however, see the arrows that pierced their throats and ended their lives.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell had been closely watching the success each group of Rangers was having. Many of the Uruks were now dead but even though there had been a measurable decrease in their numbers, they were still dangerous and it would not do for any of his Rangers to lessen their vigilance to any degree. He caught Soron's eye and after nodding at his young Second-in-command, he turned his attention back to the main group that was searching the forest for their elusive enemy.

After receiving Greyfell's go-ahead for the next part of their plans, Soron motioned to six of the nearby Rangers. The Rangers paired off and while one of the pair uncorked a small bottle of a liquid and poured a small amount on a large tree leaf, the second half of the pair took an arrow, dipped the tip in the liquid and after blowing on the arrowhead to dry the liquid, carefully wrapped a small leaf around it. It would not do for one of them to nick a finger with the arrowhead, for if they did, within minutes, they would feel their hearts begin to pound and race, they would break out in an unusually heavy sweat, would lose control of their bodily functions and a few seconds after that would drop dead.

After the second Ranger in the pair had finished preparing his arrow with the deadly poison, Soron led the six deeper into the forest to intercept the searching Uruks. No more than half an hour later, six more Uruk Hai lay dead, leaving the remaining Uruks both furious and deeply frustrated, for their efforts to find and kill the Rangers had so far been quite unsuccessful. They would hunt these meddlesome Rangers until they found them and made them pay dearly for what they had done.

The Uruks were becoming desperate and that made them even more dangerous than usual. Ploy after ploy kept weeding out their numbers and it was just after an innocent waterfall beside the rushing waters of a river had let loose its hidden burden of rocks and killed more of the brutes that Greyfell had felt the hair raise on the back of his neck. Something was wrong and he just couldn't see it. Looking up into the nearby trees, he caught the eyes of the twins but even though both Elladan and Elrohir looked closely into the darkened shadow of the forest, they could detect nothing out of the ordinary. Elladan just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Greyfell called his Rangers in, for if there was some new danger among the trees, they would stand a better chance if they were together – that there was strength in numbers would become an indisputable truth. They knew that there were more Uruks out there, but how many or where they were, remained unknown to them. A large, silent shadow passed over their heads and the Rangers looked to Greyfell for an explanation or further orders. If the Úlaire were going to involve themselves in this skirmish then it would probably be in their own self-interests to depart the field of battle.

_Not an Úlaire – have no idea!_ Greyfell signed to his Rangers.

Anything more that might have been said, was interrupted when the surviving Uruks burst out of the surrounding forest. Every Ranger quickly drew his sword then got down to some serious knife work, their natural skill combined with what Greyfell's teaching, now standing them in good stead as they fought with the extremely large, ugly, smelly Uruks. As the battle progressed, they started becoming separated from each other and while this concerned Greyfell, he also knew that it was an unfortunate circumstance of just such a skirmish as they were now involved in.

One young Ranger, in particular the young map artist named Talath, had become separated from his partner and now found himself running through the forest trying to evade a particularly large Uruk. None of the Rangers were small, by anybody's standards, and so it was with Talath. But no matter his size, the Uruk chasing him made him look to be no more than a boy. Talath found an open spot in the forest and turned to make his stand and meet the Uruk soldier in combat. They both fought fiercely, swords clashing, none willingly giving ground to the other. Talath knew that the Uruk would outlast him and also knew that his best chance of surviving his encounter was to break free and find the other Rangers.

The young adan seized the first opportunity to turn and run but had not gone more than two steps when something swatted him off the path much as he or any of his fellow Rangers would have swatted at a pesky midge. Talath didn't see who had hit him and barely had time to see the tree before it came in contact with his head.

The Uruk that had been pursuing the young Ranger had not seen the man disappear off the path although he did know that he wouldn't be that far ahead of him. He heard some crackling brush off to one side of the path and grinned – the little Ranger man was his. Switching his scimitar to his fighting hand, he lengthened his strides and almost jumped around the tree.

Anything he had been going to say was forgotten, just shortly before his evil grin died – and that was only seconds before he, himself died. There was indeed something on the other side of the tree, something massive and dangerous with teeth nearly half the length of his own arm. He barely had time to hang his head in submission before the great dragon bit his body in half.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

While Sauros spent no time mourning the loss of the Uruk lying at his feet, he did look at the two halves of the body and after turning his head to one side, gagged, then spit upon the ground.

"That was nasty!" His deep bass voice rumbled. "I need to find a stream so I can wash this horrible taste out of my mouth. Maybe a sprig of mint would help – or a bushel of mint." Sauros involuntarily shivered then remembering something, swung his massive head from one side to the other. "Now where did that young Ranger go? Talath? Talath, where are you? Oh my, I've killed a Ranger."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The owl cried out twice – one of his Rangers was in trouble. Greyfell took off towards where the sound of the owl had come from, passing scattered bodies of dead Uruks as he ran. Ahead of him, he heard the sounds of heavy bodies crashing through the underbrush and could tell that one of his Rangers was being chased by two of the soldiers. Taking his dagger out of his belt sheath, he waited until he was running abreast of the closest Uruk then slammed the knife to the hilt into its spine, severing it and instantly killing the Uruk.

He neither slowed down nor stopped and left his dagger in the back of the Uruk with the full intention of retrieving it after he had retrieved his Ranger. Swiftly he ran on, his long strides eating up the ground and bringing him closer to where he had seen Gwerin and the remaining Uruk disappear. When he rounded the bend in the path and came out into a small open area next to the rocky banks of the river, he came to a stop. Gwerin was standing with his back to the dead Uruk, cleaning his bloody dagger with a handful of the local grasses.

Something bothered Greyfell about the scene in front of him, something that made his stomach burn with apprehension. Then he noticed what that something was. The "dead" Uruk was pushing himself to his hands and knees, one hand reaching to the dagger sheath at his side, drawing the evil blade, even as he finally made it upright.

Sensing something, Gwerin turned and saw the Uruk coming at him but even as he started to raise his dagger to defend himself, he knew that it wasn't going to be enough. In a sword fight, any Ranger in his unit could hold their own against an Uruk soldier, but none of them deluded themselves by thinking that they could overpower one of the hulking creatures in a close quarter combat situation. Gwerin knew he was going to die, but just as he set his feet, preparing to meet the Uruk's charge, he got the surprise of his life. He saw a blur of motion then something barreled into the Uruk, taking both of them into the river.

Gwerin looked wildly about him, hoping that one of the other Rangers was nearby and could help them. He looked into the swirling waters and was just in time to see his Captain draw his boot knife across the Uruk's throat – just before the heavy current threw both beings into the rocks. They both sank beneath the waters, and both quickly came back to the top. Gwerin was not sad to see the Uruk body being carried away but was horrified to see that his Captain's eyes were closed indicating that he had been injured and was now unconscious.

Without further thought, the young adan jumped into the water and swam to where his Captain was floating, just out of the main current of the river. When he reached the elf, he wrapped one arm around his chest and swam strongly for the shore. Within moments, he was pulling Greyfell up on the beach and carefully checking him for injuries.

After wiping the water off the unconscious elf's face, he bent close and listened carefully, relieved when he heard normal breaths being taken in. There were no apparent injuries except for a large cut on his head but try as he may, Gwerin could not get his Captain to wake up. He let it go for a moment as he quickly opened his small pack and removed some herbs and two rolls of bandages. He liberally sprinkled a styptic herb on the wound then after folding some of the bandages into squares, used them as a pressure bandage which was carefully bandaged to the head.

He gently patted Greyfell's cheeks and called his name as loudly as he felt was safe under the circumstances, considering he didn't know if there were any more Uruks nearby. Greyfell wouldn't wake up, and he knew that if he couldn't rouse him and he went into shock, that he could very well die. He needed to make it back to where his unit was and get one of them to run to the others and ask Strider to come and help.

He picked up his cloak from where he had thrown it before he had jumped in the river and wrapped it around his unconscious Captain. Gwerin could tell that Greyfell's skin was turning an odd shade of blue and knew that he needed to go get help - and quickly. He rose to his feet, then indecision made him sit back down, for there was no way he was leaving an injured Ranger alone and unprotected. That particular thought lasted for as long as it took him to draw three breaths and after making sure Greyfell was as comfortable as he could be under the circumstances, he rose to his feet, turned and ran off into the forest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The younger Rangers, as well as Elladan and Elrohir welcomed Aragorn, Halbarad and the rest of the older Rangers. It had been a busy night but now, the immediate area had been cleared of its two-legged vermin and they could all be pretty much assured that on this particular night, they could get a good night's rest.

Aragorn felt Halbarad brush against his arm, and when he looked at the older man, saw him looking around the camp with a puzzled look on his face. Halbarad and he had known each other for too long and the meaning of the expression his second-in-command now had on his face was as clear to him as if the message had been verbally spoken. Aragorn looked around him carefully, to make sure that he hadn't missed anything then caught Soron's attention.

"Soron, where is your Captain? And I also see that there is another Ranger missing. Has something happened?"

Soron looked at the two rangers worriedly.

"The Captain and Gwerin haven't made it back yet. If they didn't come back within the next few minutes we were going to go after them."

Anything more that anyone would have said was interrupted when a young Ranger emerged from a nearby stand of pine trees. The young man was calling out to them before he had even reached where they were standing.

"Gwerin, what is it? Where is Captain Greyfell?"

The out-of-breath young man finally got his second wind and turned towards them.

"I'm sorry. I ran here as fast as I could."

"That's quite all right, Gwerin. Tell us what you know!"

The young man pointed behind him.

"Captain Greyfell saved me from an Uruk I had thought dead and had turned my back on, and as they fought, the two fell in the river. The Captain killed the Uruk but was knocked unconscious when he went head first into some of the river boulders. I pulled him out of the river and stopped the bleeding on his head wound and covered him with my cloak, but he needs more medical care than I am qualified to give. I know I shouldn't have left him, but I needed to go for help before he sickened worse and died."

Elladan and Elrohir had already grabbed some dry cloaks as well as some extra medical supplies and when Gwerin started heading back to where his Captain was, Aragorn, the twins, and the rest of the Rangers followed. They ran for some distance before Gwerin finally stopped. He pointed to where the pines seemed to thin out then had to speak up because the sound of the nearby river was making it difficult for the others to hear him.

"It's right through there, Strider. We should reach him in just a few more minutes."

Aragorn turned around to tell the Rangers to be alert for any more Uruk Hai or anything else that might be in the immediate vicinity, but when he turned back to tell Gwerin to continue onward, the young man was gone. Everyone looked around but when nobody could find him, they decided that he had gone on ahead and started after him, intermittently calling his name.

"That young one knows better than to separate himself from his life line. I will talk to his Captain after we make sure he is still alive."

Aragorn nodded in agreement with Halbarad then followed the others. They hadn't gone much farther when they heard Gwerin answer them and within moments, the group emerged from the timber and rushed to where the young man was kneeling beside his Captain's unconscious body with eyes red and puffy from crying. While Aragorn and Halbarad checked to see how badly Greyfell had been injured, Elladan and Elrohir, who had developed something of a rapport with the young adan, knelt on either side of him.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what, Gwerin?" Elladan said comfortingly. "You hold no blame in this, other than turning your back on an enemy you had not made sure was dead."

Gwerin looked at the twin oddly.

"What? Did I say something that is causing you distress? Speak to us, Gwerin."

Gwerin had to swallow carefully before he could speak.

"How … how did you know what happened?"

The twins looked at each other then at Aragorn who had been paying careful attention to the exchange.

"Well, perhaps we misinterpreted what you told us after you ran into camp. Did something else happen that caused your Captain's injury?" Elladan was just as confused as it seemed Gwerin was.

"No, sir. That was exactly what happened, but what I am upset about is the fact that I didn't have the courage to leave my Captain and run to you for help – I didn't want to take the chance that one of the night predators would find him."

"But we all saw you, Gwerin." Soron said while frowning.

Gwerin was just about to answer when something at the timberline caught his eye. He smiled and when the others saw this, they turned to see what it was that was causing this out-of-the-moment reaction. There was a young man, a young Ranger standing where the forest began. When he saw everyone looking at him and when Gwerin rose to his feet and raised his hand – in thanks as well as farewell – the adan, the second half of someone's heart, raised his hand, also in farewell, then turned and disappeared into the shadows.

For a few moments, there was silence on the banks of the river, as if even it was paying its respects.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn and the twins had finally been able to rouse Greyfell and had determined that he had only suffered a deep laceration on his head as well as a severe concussion. They told the other worried Rangers that his skin had a bluish tinge to it because, even for an elf, the river was cold at this time of the year. They ignored the elf's protests that he could walk back to camp and after constructing a stretcher and making him lie down on it, had started back.

Aragorn, Halbarad and the twins were following close behind when Elrohir noticed something slightly off the path. When they looked closely, they saw that it was the dead body of an Uruk Hai. While it was a somewhat somber and gruesome scene, it was unusual in the fact that the body was in two pieces but when the twins found the extremely large footprint, they all looked at each other and said one word, "Sauros." Each made a mental note to thank the dragon/man when they saw him next.

"Eew!"

Aragorn had slipped in something and when he raised his foot the slime or whatever it was, clung to both his foot as well as the ground in long, thin, mucous strands. When all four beings were looking closely at what Aragorn had stepped in, a second odd thing happened – Halbarad started to giggle. When he saw the other three looking at him with the patented Peredhil raised eyebrow look, he cleared his throat and adopted a more formal and serious expression.

"Well, Master of Humor Halbarad, what is so funny about this … this ... whatever it is?" Aragorn glowered. "What do you think it is?"

Halbarad once more cleared his throat then after one, final giggle escaped his mouth, he answered the question.

"Dragon spit."

Everyone looked at Aragorn's foot then after looking at each other, said in unison, "Eeeew!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond was slowly walking along one of the many manicured walkways of his beautiful and fragrant garden. On this night, he was unable to find solace, the many fragrant blossoms barely noticeable to him in his agitated state. He was worried, for the fate of his youngest was still unknown to him and even when he had queried Galadriel, had not received a definitive answer. Worry was beginning to overcome his nerves - not a good state of being for an elf Lord.

Aragorn, the twins, Greyfell … he had heard nothing other than some vague references from the eagle and dragon scouts who had mentioned that they had seen both Ranger units as well as the Rescuers, as they had been named, and because none of the three groups had signaled them for assistance, assumed that all were well.

"Well?" Elrond paced up and down. "Well? Hah! Well? None of my children other than Arwen know what the word means."

_Calm down._ He chided himself.

He continued his stroll, then jumped and almost cried out when he heard someone call his name from close by. He whirled on the being who had almost stopped his heart and came face to face with a glass of wine. Thranduil had a twinkle in his eyes as he motioned to a nearby bench.

"Thranduil, my friend, you gave me quite a fright! Please, next time have mercy on an old fragile being such as you see before you."

The Mirkwood King's rich, baritone laughter was quite infectious and Elrond caught himself smiling. He took a sip of wine and when he felt the warmth from the gentle drink start to warm his limbs, he finally allowed himself to relax. He looked at the tall Sinda sitting beside him.

"And so …" He began.

Thranduil did not lose the twinkle in his eyes.

"I may not be able to experience visions at will, nor interpret the portents of a spider crawling up the wall, but I can easily tell when the elf I am watching from the balcony of my room is about ready to worry himself sick. What is it that distresses you, my friend?"

Elrond sighed.

"Nothing … and everything." He shifted his weight on the bench before he continued. "I worry about Anayah possibly being in the clutches of the Úlaire after her ride. I worry about Aragorn and the twins not surviving these troubling days. I worry because I see such darkness in the days ahead of us."

"Near days or far days?"

Elrond looked at the King in puzzlement for a moment then sighed.

"Near days, I'm afraid. Before everything is done and the dragons have left for Dragonhome, blood will have been drawn as well as shed." He looked at Thranduil. "It has been a long time since either of us has seen combat, Thranduil. Do we still have the skills, not to mention the courage to once more step into the thick of everything?"

Thranduil thought about his friend's words then after patting the Lord's shoulder, sighed.

"Of course we do, Elrond, because we are both extremely passionate elves … just as the rest of the elder elves are passionate elves. We stayed in Middle-earth when most of our kind has already sailed into the West because we still feel passionately about finishing something we have started. We want this madness to end, and it won't end – ever – until the prophecy is fulfilled and a king sits on the throne in Minis Tirith. Only then will we be allowed to extinguish the flames that drive us and seek our comforts in the arms of our loved ones in Valinor. Everything we do from this moment on, is done in the hopes of keeping the possibility of a world without the likes of Sauron, alive. The dragons and their plight are but another step we must take. It will all work out as it should – as it is destined to work out."

Elrond looked at the King.

"When did you become so wise, Thranduil?"

The two rose to their feet and started walking to the house.

"I've always been wise, my friend. You have just never noticed."

TBC


	19. Nature's Fury

_

* * *

_

"And yet, what is bravery  
but the capacity to reject our fears,  
ignore and suppress them,  
then go on to do  
whatever it is we are afraid to do."  
L. Neil Smith

* * *

Chapter 19

Nature's Fury

The creatures of the forest had no thought for, and showed absolutely no respect to, anyone or anything that had been involved in an extremely mad and wild adventure the previous night and who now slept the sleep of babes, rocked in the gentle arms of their dreams.

"SHUT UP!"

There was instant silence. The offensive harbinger of a new day flew off to where perhaps some other being would appreciate his joyous morning song, while the voices of those who had been awake for some time and which had been muted out of consideration, fell to no more than whispers. Everyone froze as they pondered two courses of actions … fleeing for their lives, or fixing a soothing morning tea and bravely offering it to the resident "grump."

Anayah was now sitting upright on her bedroll and immobile, her normally immaculate and braided hair half out of her braid, mixed with an odd assortment of twigs and leaves while her eyes did their best to open. A minute crack … close quickly … open …

Rising to her feet, she stumbled through the camp, yawning mightily, which threw her balance off, causing her to stumble and almost fall. It was only the quick reflexes of a nearby Silvan Guard, grabbing her as she listed badly to one side, that kept her from falling into the small fire. She seemed to sense that Súrion was holding out a cup of tea to her and took it … then without further thought, handed it to Prince Banion before she continued on to the other side of the fire where she most ungracefully plopped onto the ground.

She hadn't been there but a few moments before she rose to her feet and started walking off in the direction of the horses but after having to guide her back from wherever she was going, and it _wasn't_ in the direction of the horses, Semoro finally picked her up and walked back to the fire where he gently sat her down. Rahan knelt beside her and after picking various and assorted objects out of her hair, finally spoke to her.

"Anayah? Baby Girl, are you awake?"

She shook her head but otherwise remained silent. Rahan shook his head and started fixing her another cup of tea. Then Semoro knelt beside her, taking a piece of linen and carefully folding it into a small triangle which he then tied around her neck, patting it and carefully smoothing it, taking great care that it was perfectly placed to catch any spare crumbs that might not make it to her mouth. He finally noticed that a pair of eyes were glowering at him – a pair of squinty, green eyes. Choosing to ignore the look for the moment, he made a show of slicing an apple in quarters and placing it in front of her on another clean square of linen. He then picked up a piece of apple and offered it to her. She took the apple, chewed it slowly, and while still glowering at the Guard, made a show of swallowing it.

It was when she reached up to scratch her ear and felt her unruly hair that she truly came awake. Her eyes opened wide and she looked around her, seeing that everybody was watching her. She jumped to her feet and totally ignoring Rahan who had another cup of tea in his hands, began to walk off toward her bedroll … and her comb, leaving Rahan to wonder if perhaps he shouldn't give up and enjoy the tea himself.

Legolas was on his way back from grooming his horse when he encountered the disheveled she-elf. He carefully schooled his expression so as not to give offense, and even though he was sorely tempted to laugh, maintained a disciplined control of himself. Anayah came to a stop in front of him and when he didn't move, looked up into his eyes.

"This is what I look like in the morning – get used to it!"

She had walked on two more steps and realizing what she had just said, turned on her heel and walked back until she was in her original position. She tried twice to speak before the words finally made it out of her mouth.

"Well you know what I meant!"

She stomped away. Legolas found himself speechless and when he raised his eyes, saw every being around the fire staring at him but when they saw the somewhat embarrassed Mirkwood Prince looking at them, they all suddenly pretended they were busy doing something else. All except for Rahan … the big 6'6", 450 lb., Noldor, Thurin Tirith Captain was standing with his sizeable arms crossed over his sizeable chest, looking at Legolas like a hungry warg would look at a plump rabbit. Legolas had almost convinced himself that running would be the smartest thing to do when Rahan burst out laughing then with tea in hand walked off to find his lovable Charge, clapping Legolas on the shoulder as he walked by.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah sighed. She took a sip of her tea. Anayah sighed again. She was just about to take another sip of tea when Súrion sat down beside her. He looked at her closely then brushed an imaginary mote of dust off the shoulder of her tunic.

"Better?"

She rolled her eyes then took another sip of tea.

"I really made a horse's hind end out of myself, didn't I?"

Her smile as well as the lingering sadness in her eyes told the Guard that it was not just fatigue that was still troubling her. He reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Talk to me, Anayah."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she shrugged her shoulders but when Súrion made no move to leave, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I REALLY hate those nine freaks of nature, Súrion. Don't you dare say a word to anyone, but every time I have to ride against them, my stomach knots itself into a little tiny ball and doesn't undo itself for days. I keep thinking that I am dreaming and if I open my eyes, I will see one of the wraiths sitting in front of me on his horse."

Súrion sighed.

"But they are not here, Anayah. For the moment, they are gone."

"For the moment … sure." She looked down at her hands.

The Guard smiled at her.

"But isn't this moment what we are working so hard to make permanent? Just look at the beauty around you. You can take a deep breath and smell trees and fresh earth and …"

There was a sound from where the horses were tied.

"ELIAS!" They both shouted.

The two of them laughed so hard that they had to hold on to each other to keep from falling over. Finally, they sobered and their mirth died away to a comfortable silence.

"Someday, Súrion, we won't have to worry about them ever coming back!"

Anything more they would have talked about was set aside as Sauros walked into camp. Anayah was instantly concerned, for it was quite evident that the dragon/man was exhausted and judging from the blood on his arm, was wounded as well. By the time Anayah and Súrion had reached him, Rahan and Gandalf were already beside him, checking his injury while Saeros fixed a cup of tea.

"Put a triple dose of antibiotic in that, Saeros." Anayah said. "Sauros might be man-size at the moment, but he still has the metabolism of a dragon."

Saeros nodded as he opened one of the medical kits.

The wound on Sauros' arm was minor, no more than a graze, but it was still painful. It took no time at all to see to the wound then put a cup of tea into his hands.

"Sauros?" Anayah prompted.

Sauros finally sighed and opened his eyes.

"Thank you for your most excellent care, Anayah … everyone." He nodded to the others. "I was making a high level pass over the Rangers when I saw that both units had engaged the enemy."

"Both?" Anayah was concerned. Evidently, there was more of the enemy in the vicinity than they had originally anticipated.

"Yes. I assisted the younger Rangers, for they were fighting the greater number of the enemy – Uruk flesh …" Sauros shuddered at the remembrance. "Remind me to apologize to a young Ranger called Talath."

Anayah frowned in puzzlement but did not pry further … Sauros would explain in his own time and in his own way.

"Anyway, the only injury in either group was to Captain Greyfell …" It was Sauros' turn to frown when he saw all the blood leave Anayah's face. "Fear not, child, he only suffered a minor cut on his head and a concussion."

The relief on Anayah's face was plain to see.

"Thank you for your report, Sauros. If you wouldn't mind having either yourself or one of your scouts keep an eye on them I would appreciate it. If they both engaged the enemy last night then they are fatigued and that could lead to problems."

Sauros nodded.

"Aye, my Lady. I have already sent word to Imladris with one of my dragons that the eagles as well as my own dragons are to keep an eye on the Rangers and lend aid to them as needed."

Anayah looked around her, then to Gandalf.

"Gandalf? Any wise words for us?"

Gandalf lit his pipe before he began.

"I feel that if everything goes as planned and we ride through the night, that we should reach Carn-dûm by the next sunrise. There is a rainstorm coming, which could slow us down a bit, but either way, we will have a bit of time when we finally arrive, to rest and finalize our plans. If anybody has any thoughts on anything we are going to do, just speak up. There is no chain-of-command when it comes to an idea that might keep us safe or make our job easier." Gandalf paused and looked around him but everyone seemed to be in accord with what he had just said. "Well then, if there is nothing more, why don't we all prepare to resume our journey?"

The others nodded and started breaking down their camp and restoring it to its original condition.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Anayah?"

Anayah turned to see Gandalf and Rahan walking toward her. She frowned.

"Yes?"

"We want to look at that bad shoulder of yours before we leave."

She jerked her arm away from her Captain, wincing as she did so.

"It's fine, Rahan."

"Then why did your eyes get all "scrunchy" when you pulled your arm away from me?"

"Scrunchy? Really, Rahan, I don't know if I am old enough to hear such words! My shoulder is a little sore, I used both swords last night … that's all. Now go away."

"Young one!"

She couldn't deny the authority in the grey wizard's voice. Stopping her movement toward the horses, she hung her head and held out her arm, letting the two poke and prod for a bit. Finally, they were finished and Gandalf began going through his pack until he found a tin of a certain healing salve, which he handed to her.

"Apply this at least two times each day. You should find some relief from that ache which I know that you have been feeling and it should promote healing."

"Thank you, Gandalf." Anayah curtseyed as she left and the wizard laughed heartily.

She had just finished saddling Elias when Legolas walked by her, leading his horse.

"Legolas?"

Legolas stopped and turned.

"Are you still 'good' about your part in this?"

"Well, there is a bit of apprehension when I think of what might happen if I miss my target and a very large and insane dragon comes after us, his mind bent on revenge and an afternoon snack."

Anayah snorted.

"As if the greatest archer in all of Middle-earth would ever miss a shot!"

"Your confidence in my skill is appreciated, my Lady." He bowed formally and this time it was Anayah's turn to blush. Legolas put her at ease as he motioned to where the others were waiting. "Shall we?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Lord Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris, father, husband, Master of Lore and mighty warrior, had thought that he had seen just about everything there was to see in this life – until now. He was on his way to the family's dining room for breakfast when he happened to see something that piqued his interest and proved to him that there was always something new and exciting to see and learn about. He walked to the front doors, stopped and looked down. Two innocent brown eyes were gazing up at him.

"Now what are you doing here, young one?"

Tinu took one tiny hoof and gently tapped the front door two times, then looked up at the tall elf imploringly.

"Do you want out? I see … now that is something, is it not? The youngest member of this household is asking if he can go outside – such manners are to be applauded!"

He reached down and scratched the baby's head behind his ears. Tinu started to shift his feet and Elrond decided that any further demonstration of affection could wait until the baby had attended to his outside business. Opening the doors, he let the baby outside then watched as the tiny donkey carefully negotiated the steep steps. Shaking his head and smiling, he closed the door and continued on about his own business.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Later that morning, Hyadar, Orion and his guardian, Raina, received a summons to Lord Elrond's study. Understandably, Hy was nervous and though he said nothing to Raina, was certain that he was in trouble for letting Tinu stay in the house. He was unable to see the wink the elf Lord sent to Raina, and so was still understandably nervous. He sat in the chair in front of the Lord's desk and nervously played with the hem of his tunic until finally, Lord Elrond broke the silence.

"Thank you for coming to see me Hy. Lord Glorfindel is here as well and is just as curious as I am about a certain matter." Elrond could see that the boy was so nervous that he was almost in tears. "Young one, you are not in trouble."

Hy turned his head toward the Lord, a hopeful expression on his face.

"I'm not? But when the elf came and told us … Lady Raina and me … that you wanted to talk to us … well, I thought you were mad … you know … about Tinu."

Both Elrond and Glorfindel laughed and Hy couldn't help himself and smiled as well.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, Hyadar, I am not angry with you. Yes, I did call you here to talk about Tinu, but not in a bad way. My question is this – how did you train him to ask to go outside in so short a time? Lord Súrion has not been able to accomplish that and he has been at it awhile."

"You know that he sneaks Tinu …" He stopped when he realized that he was probably speaking out of turn. "Sorry." He said quietly.

Elrond couldn't help himself and laughed again.

"Yes, Hy, I know about Tinu being snuck in, for there is not much that happens within these walls that I do not know about. My house is a house of peace where all beings are welcomed and I suppose that would include the very tiny folk as well. And while I would not be overly happy to have one of the big horses inside my home, I don't think Tinu would be a problem – as long as he doesn't leave certain 'things' lying around that ought naught to be inside of a house. Would you be willing to see that young Tinu behaves himself whenever he is indoors?"

Hy's smile was brilliant.

"Yes, Lord Elrond. I promise that I will see that Tinu behaves himself."

"Now back to my original question – just how did you manage to teach Tinu to ask to go outside so quickly?"

Hy shrugged modestly and Orion "woofed" in support.

"I just explained things to him – he listens real good."

Everyone laughed at the thought of Tinu listening to Hy explaining things to him.

"Ah yes … the innocence of youth." Glorfindel said as he shook his head.

"Hy, Tinu has been granted the grace to be in this house, but I must warn you that if there is any trouble from him or if he starts leaving surprises about, he will be banished to the outdoors until the ending of the world."

When Elrond saw the sad look cross the boy's face, he relented in his teasing.

"I was just teasing, Hy, although Tinu is a responsibility that you should not take lightly."

He nodded when he saw the light return to the boy's face.

"You will also be responsible for training a certain Silvan Guard not only how to be a bit more discreet but how to get Tinu to ask to be let outside. Now _that_ will be a daunting task."

Both elves and both humans laughed at the notion while Orion "woofed" in agreement.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Halbarad had just finished cleaning the small bump on Talath's head and was applying a healing salve to it when loud voices reached his ears. He just smiled and shook his head at the antics. Captain Greyfell was fast earning the respect of his peers, both older and younger, but at the moment, he sounded more like an elfling trying to get out of going to his Lore Master for history lessons than a grown elf who was _supposed_ to be an example for the young Rangers under his command. Aragorn's second-in-command, laughed aloud when he heard the twins joining in the discussion, as usual doing what they could to stir things up a bit.

"Captain Greyfell, I really must check your head wound. We don't want you to die of some infection that wasn't treated properly, now do you?"

"Strider, I am just fine and I neither need nor do I want to have my head looked at!"

"It's all right, Greyfell," Elladan said while grinning, "our dear brother is quite capable of examining your head to see if anything is missing."

"In all the years that he has been a healer, he has only lost one person that he has treated and that was a poor Ranger that was wounded during a battle with some Uruk Hai – something about touching an Uruk then touching the patient."

Elrohir was giggling so hard, he almost couldn't finish what he was saying but when Greyfell tried to get to his feet, Aragorn grabbed his arm and tried to force him to stay seated. Having heard enough, Halbarad suddenly appeared, almost out of nowhere, and knelt in front of the Captain. He put a companionable hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Captain, if you don't sit still and let Strider do what he has to do then I promise on my honor as a Ranger that I am going to tell on you."

"Oooo." Said the twins in unison.

Greyfell said nothing as he locked eyes with an extremely serious Halbarad.

"I can see that I now have your attention. Now," he said without removing his hand, "think of this. 5'6" tall, ebony hair, beautiful green eyes, glowering at you as she advances, sword in hand, ready to discuss your misbehavior in a way that is truly hers, by kicking your …"

"Halbarad, that's enough; I think you're scaring the elfling … I mean, elf."

The twins, Aragorn and Halbarad looked at Greyfell who was sitting, motionless, while looking at them. Suddenly, he burst out laughing, something that surprised them all. He looked at Aragorn.

"Do your worst, Strider. I would rather die at your hands than at the hands of your sister!"

Halbarad patted Greyfell's shoulder before he rose to his feet to go supervise those who were breaking down the camp.

"Now, you're getting it."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Everyone had the hoods of their cloaks pulled up over their heads to try and keep the rain out of their eyes although it still ran down their faces and down their necks until even their tunics were soaked. Though not normally bothered by extremes in weather, this time they were all just a bit uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the fact that they had not taken shelter from the weather and were riding through the night or it might even be that the journey was beginning to tell on them physically. Be that as it may, there was not one among them that was not wishing for dry clothes, a hot cup of tea and a comfortable, warm fire to sit in front of.

It was full dark although early in the evening, the storm clouds stealing whatever light there might have been at that time of day. They rode in a silent column of twos, each of them immersed in their own thoughts, even as a part of their consciousness remained on alert for any signs of danger around them.

The thirteen riders were determined to reach Carn-dûm before first light and they were not going to let a little thing like the weather keep them from achieving their goal. None of them knew just how much time they had before the imprisoned dragon Lord physically reached the point of no return, but if they had their way, at all, they would reach him and free him before the next sun set.

There was a cracking sound and Elias stopped, planting his feet and looking towards the mountain. Seeing the stallion stop and knowing his reputation for being able to sense danger, many times before anyone else, the others stopped as well. The horses of the Thurin Tirith had solid nerves, for they were old campaigners, but the horses that Gandalf and Legolas rode, though loyal and true, began to nervously stomp and half rear as they too, began to sense that something was not right.

Not for the first time did Anayah, and after the fact, Gandalf, regret that the grey wizard had been unable to ride Shadowfax, but as she had explained before they had left Imladris, white horses did not do well on covert missions. Anayah had Elias side step into Legolas' horse hoping that between her stallion, Legolas and herself that they could get the horse to settle. Gandalf's horse continued to dance and try to rear as his rider tried to keep him from a full-blown panic that could get both of them killed.

The mountain continued to make odd sounds, creaking and groaning and popping, but when the ground began to vibrate, they all knew that they were in trouble.

"Fall back!" Rahan called out.

Everyone did just that, even as they looked at the mountain. It was a frightening sight that met their eyes, for it appeared as if the mountainside had turned into a river and was coming right at them.

"Mud slide!" Anayah called out before she turned her attention back to the horse Legolas was riding.

"I've got him!" Legolas said.

The animal was only too eager to move away from the danger and in no time at all, Legolas was out of the path of the slide. Gandalf was having no such luck, as his horse, with wild eyes, spun this way and that, trying to run but not finding a path.

The leading edge of the slide had reached the horse and the mud was now swirling about the horse's legs, causing it to panic more. Gandalf was doing what he could to calm the animal and stay on its back, but the others could see that things were probably not going to have a good ending.

The attention of everyone was on Gandalf and so it was only at the periphery of their vision that they saw what happened next. They knew where Sauros had been sitting on his horse but where he had been was suddenly where he was not. The dragon had somehow taken his place, beating the air with his great wings as he hovered in place, the vibration almost painful to sensitive elven hearing. Riders instinctively ducked and horses turned away as Sauros touched one foot to the ground, crouched, then propelled himself upward and forward. One great, taloned hand, grabbed Gandalf and carefully pulled him from the saddle, then as the dragon banked away from the moving earth, the horse, now free to do as he chose, hopped out of the mud and disappeared into the night with one of the Avari Guards in pursuit.

After Sauros had set Gandalf on the ground, Anayah ran to his side.

"Gandalf?"

"I'm fine." The wizard snapped as he walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Everyone decided to rest for a bit and let the horses calm down so after seeking the shelter of some nearby trees, they built a small fire and soon after, everyone was drinking a soothing tea. Anayah made a special tea for Gandalf, one that had a small piece of cinnamon bark in it, then took it to where the wizard was sitting on a small rock, staring at the mountain. He turned when Anayah approached him then handed him the cup.

"I'm sorry that I made you angry, Gandalf. It would have been more appropriate for me to let you settle yourself a bit before I approached."

Gandalf frowned then patted Anayah's arm.

"Child, you didn't make me angry. I'm just a foolish old wizard who reacted and snapped before he thought. I sincerely thank you for your concern – is this tea for me?"

Taking the cup from her, he took a small sip then closed his eyes as he savored not only the warmth of the tea, but also the exotic flavor of the cinnamon, and when he opened his eyes once more, Anayah could tell that this time he was much more relaxed. Gandalf smiled at her.

"Thank you for your consideration, my dear. There are too few, and maybe with good cause, who think that we Maiar are not capable of feeling such emotions as fear and anger although we do. We do – and it is truly a humbling experience." He once more turned a solemn gaze the mountainside in front of him.

"So other than shattered nerves, you suffered no hurt?"

"No, I am fine and as soon as I finish this delicious tea, should be ready to depart."

She nodded.

"Then that is good. By the way, one of the Avari Guards, Lieutenant Eglamar, caught your horse and he is now with the others. Elias is doing what he can to soothe the animal."

The two sat and chatted for a few more moments, then Anayah kissed Gandalf on his cheek before walking back toward the others.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Sauros was sitting on the ground with his back resting against a log, eyes closed, face turned toward the heat of the small fire. She knew he wasn't asleep although it did look as if he was exhausted. Anayah was positive that Sauros heard her approaching him, for dragon or human persona, he was one of the most alert and sensitive beings she had ever met. He was a good leader and representative of dragonkind and would continue to be so until the last of the Arda born dragons made their journey into the west.

She put her arms around him from behind and kissed his temple and in turn he reached up and patted her arms affectionately. Anayah carefully checked his grazing wound then looked at his face closely, noting the fatigue lines that were becoming all too apparent around his eyes.

"How are you doing, my friend?"

Sauros sighed, and even before he spoke, she knew that there was something not quite right. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I am just fine – just a little tired."

Anayah frowned.

"Sauros, I know that you seldom go this long in your human form and would quite understand if you wanted to fly the rest of the way."

"No, that would not be a prudent course of action for it might draw the attention of any of a number of the Witch King's sentinels and things might go badly for Lord Asgorath if I am seen – or even sensed. Holding this shape is wearing on me somewhat, but I do rest at night when we camp and I revert back to my true form. Besides, by this same time tomorrow, we should be on our way back to Imladris and _that_ particular thought is making this whole thing much easier to bear."

"Well, if it would be easier on you, Sauros, please consider my proposal."

"Aye, my Lady, I will."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The group continued their journey a short time later and were making good time, their horses moving at an easy canter, regardless of the pouring rain and muddy conditions. Each of them was immersed in their own thoughts, which was normal on a journey of any length, when they noticed that the area around them had suddenly gone silent. Instantly, each elf, Maia and dragonman was on alert, scanning the area around them for any sign of danger. The horses were milling about nervously and even Elias was snorting and dancing.

"I don't see it – where is it?" One of the Avari Guards called out to the others.

The Guard's question was answered, in part, when the horrible stench reached their noses. They were not at liberty to fan the air in front of their faces nor even plug their noses, as it took much of their attention to keep the horses from bolting. There was not one among them, however, who didn't know what the horrid stench belonged to – a mountain troll.

"Anayah … right!"

She didn't question Sauros but instinctively reacted and shifted her weight to the right, a sign to her stallion to wheel right. A boulder almost half as tall as she was, hit the ground that she and Elias had been standing on not but a few moments before. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as the realization came to her that she had just about died, and if it hadn't been for Sauros' timely warning, might not now be here.

She grabbed her flight bow from where it hung on her quiver and saw that everyone else had done the same except for Gandalf who had brightened the stone on his staff so that they could better determine the nature and number of the enemy.

"He's behind that outcropping about 20 yards up the side of the mountain!" Saeros said as he pointed to where everyone else was just starting to detect movement.

"No shot! No shot!" Súrion called out.

Everyone was frustrated at not being able to get a clear shot of the huge creature that seemed to be purposely evading them. The attention of every rider was focused on the partially hidden troll so when the second boulder almost hit Captain Erenol of the Avari Thurin Tirith, they didn't see who had thrown it and as a result didn't see where the rock had come from.

"We have a problem – there's more than one!" Erenol warned the others.

Anayah turned to Rahan.

"Eyes, Rahan – find me a couple of targets. The rest of you," she spun Elias around on his hind legs until he was facing everybody else, "mouth, eyes, ears or jewels. Hit them there and you bring them down!"

Everyone nodded and continued to scan the darkened mountainside. This time the horses did not bolt so everyone with a bow could hunt for the enemy. Then Anayah saw a flicker of movement.

"Mirkwood – one coming your way!"

Legolas turned to Anayah and followed her pointing finger with his bow until he sighted in on a slowly lumbering troll. The great size of the beast was hampering his own movements as he slowly and clumsily made his way down the steep side of the nearby mountain. However, size was not an impediment to the Prince of Mirkwood as he took careful aim then loosed his arrow, all within the space of a breath. Though it was dark, pouring rain and the shot was taken from a peculiar angle, the Mirkwood arrow still found its mark – the small eye of one unlucky mountain troll. The beast was dead before it took its next step. Then others watched in horror as the knees of the troll buckled, it fell forward, and began to roll down the slope.

"No, no, no …" Rahan half whispered as he saw the dead troll heading for the second troll.

Everyone flinched as the first troll hit the second, but their apprehension blossomed into a realistic fear as both trolls started rolling toward the one tree and outcropping that seemed to be holding the rest of the loose soil and boulders in place.

"Not again!" Gandalf said. "Run!"

Almost as one, the riders turned their horses and sprinted away, hoping to outrun the dangerous debris that they knew would soon be rushing at them. Those elves, who had been riding in the rear of the column, were the first to run and so were well away from the leading edge of the slide as it passed them. Those in front, Anayah and her Guards, were not quite as lucky and soon found small stones and loose soil swirling around the legs of their horses. Finally, it was done, everyone was in the clear and all that was left to do was watch as the torrent passed them by.

They dismounted and after making sure that none of their horses had been injured, then walked to the slide to look at it from close up. The mountains were angry and were letting everybody know about it. Sauros walked past Legolas, on the way back to his own horse and as they passed, the dragon/man patted Legolas' arm.

"Way to go – Mirkwood!" He laughed as he continued on.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Their attention was drawn away from the destruction left by the slide to Elias who was standing somewhat to their right. More than one elf felt his stomach plummet as they saw the stallion – the _riderless_ stallion, standing at the edge of the debris field, calling out to a rider that was no longer where she should have been.

Everyone ran to the field and began trying to find Anayah, calling her name continuously.

"Everyone hold! If the poor thing did answer, none of you would be able to hear her over the noise of your voices. Come back and I will look for her."

When everyone had left the debris field, Gandalf held up his staff and closed his eyes, his lips moving as he made his request of the stone. Quickly the stone began to brighten, then after pulsing twice, went dark.

"There!" Gandalf pointed with his staff.

The wizard was pointing to a trio of elf-sized rocks about 15 feet out. The problem was that additional debris had backed up behind the rocks and was ominously shifting and popping even as they were hurriedly discussing the method with which they would affect this rescue for they knew that the moment the rocks were moved, the rest of the mountain's slope would come down.

"Stand back, please."

When everyone turned their heads to the familiar speaker, they saw the dragon, Sauros, as he walked by them and stepped out onto the field. With one huge talon, he quickly dug through the mud until the entire surface of the three rocks had been exposed. He turned his massive head toward the waiting elves.

"I cannot see her, but believe that it would be unsafe for me to remove the rocks, myself. They will have to be moved by you while I keep the debris back for as long as I am able. You will have to hurry, for even a dragon cannot detain the might of a mountain for long."

Without thought, Rahan and Semoro ran quickly and lightly over the debris until they reached the rocks. Moving to the backside of the stones, the two largest of Anayah's Guards, brother and brother, put their shoulders to the stone and pushed. Their great strengths were put to the test as the two strove to move the stones, feet digging into the soil behind them, then slipping as the soil gave way. But no matter what they did, it wasn't enough. The two had stopped for the moment, breathing heavily, and while Semoro tried to determine what was holding the rock so firmly, Rahan kept calling out to Anayah. He was becoming distressed at the silence.

"Captain, the debris is beginning to shift; it is my most heartfelt suggestion that you finish what you have to do as quickly as you can."

When the two saw one of Sauros' hind legs begin to slide, they redoubled their efforts. Súrion and Saeros were walking forward to add their strengths to the others when Súrion felt a hand put on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Captain Erenol standing there with his Second, Bansil, at his side.

"We are the largest of us, Lieutenant. Let Bansil and I do this and you and Lieutenant Saeros be prepared to grab your Charge as soon as we move the rock."

Súrion just nodded, then he and Saeros followed the other two elves out onto the field.

The effort of the four elves, was mighty indeed and all four were soon sweating, their feet and legs covered by dirt and debris from the slide. First, the rock shuddered; then it rocked; then it rolled away. Súrion finally saw Anayah, with the front of her body pressed tightly up against the rock. Unfortunately, her head was turned in the opposite direction and they could not fully ascertain what condition she was in.

"I'm losing the mountain – grab her and move – we can put her back together later!"

Sauros was indeed being truthful, for the full might of the remaining debris was loosening and physically pushing the great dragon sideways, factors that took any time for being gentle and considerate away from them. As soon as he could see Anayah fully, Saeros reached into the small crevasse and after grabbing her arm jerked her out and into his arms. All the elves then exited the field. Sauros had been standing broadside to the mountain, using his own body to hold back the soil and rocks but after Rahan had called out that they were in the clear, the dragon's massive head swung to the right then followed by the rest of him, he took to the air and soon he too, was out of harm's way.

With no more resistance against it, the rest of the mountainside turned loose, the noise so loud that the elves had to cover their ears, but after what seemed an eternity, it finally seemed to be over, this time for real. Saeros and Súrion had been kneeling with their back to the slide while they shielded Anayah from further harm with their own bodies but when the roaring had finally quieted, carefully peeked around Saeros' shoulder until she could look at where she had been trapped, but seeing more than she wanted, quickly looked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Saeros still held Anayah in his arms as he did what he could to comfort her while Súrion ran for a medical kit and Rahan checked her for injuries. All the big Captain could do was shake his head, for other than a slight bruising on her bad shoulder and more than a little dust and dirt all over her, there was not a single injury – it was truly a miracle. As the elf took her from Saeros then sat her on the ground and wrapped a blanket around her that Prince Banion had handed him, she began to shake. Seeing that her experience was catching up to her, Gandalf offered her a small portion of miruvor to help calm her nerves and replace the strength that fear had taken.

Banion motioned his Guards to move back and Legolas, Gandalf and a returned Sauros moved away as well. Anayah was still silent, not looking at anyone. She almost burst out into tears but covered her mouth with one hand until, with a big sigh, once more had control of herself. Rahan raised her chin until she was finally forced to look at him – she tried to look away but all her Captain did was wrap his arms around her as she finally broke and cried quietly into his shoulder.

Rahan felt tears in his own eyes as he just held her and rocked her and even after she had quieted, he did not release her. In this he was quite wise for he knew she still had to speak of what happened and sometimes words are easier to speak when someone doesn't have to fear judgment from the listener, no matter how benign.

"It was dark … I couldn't move and I could barely breath. All around me I heard a roaring sound and the rocks that trapped me shuddered with the effort of not moving. I thought that at any moment the walls of my tomb were going to collapse and crush me. It was so dark … so dark. I wonder if that's what death feels like, Rahan."

Rahan felt his breath hitch as he tried to imagine what she had gone through.

"It is over now, little sister, and you are once more safe with your brothers."

Anayah looked up at Rahan and a moment of understanding passed between them. She reached up and gently touched the side of his face. Sensing that the immediate crisis was over, the other elves, Gandalf and Sauros once more came round and they all did their best to cheer away their young friend's gloom.

Once more the circle of friendship was broken when a certain worried stallion barged into their midst, miscellaneously shoving elves this way and that as he made his way to his elf friend. Elias nickered and nickered and nuzzled Anayah until she finally couldn't help herself and laughed aloud and kissed her friend on the end of his nose. Anayah looked around her at the elves who had worked so hard to save her life and knew she was one lucky elf.

"I think it will be a long time before I complain about being too small again!"

Everyone laughed and for a while, life was simple and good.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond stopped in the doorway, looked at the tall, silver-haired elf Lord, and for a moment, thought of his own father, of Eärendil, and how he must have been so much like the Lord now standing before him. Alike in appearance - no. It was more like they were similar in their love for sailing and for the stars, the celestial guides for all mariners. Elrond smiled, and although somewhat loathe to intrude onto the Lord's solitude, knew that he must nevertheless. His heart told him that it was not only right, but also time.

Círdan turned his head and smiled at the Lord of Imladris then once more turned his eyes to the sky, his smile slowly fading to a frown.

"Lord Círdan, I know that you come to this balcony every night to watch the stars for hours for often have I checked on you and have seen you thus. You now frown as if displeased. What is it that has captured your attention on this night?"

Círdan sighed then, without looking at his friend, gave him an answer that he was not expecting.

"For millennia have I watched the stars, for they give me much comfort. I know them about as well as any being could other than perhaps your own father. Other than a stray comet or meteor, for the most part, the sky never changes. But lately …"

When it seemed that the Lord of the Grey Havens would say nothing further, Elrond grew curious.

"Then what exactly have you seen, Lord Círdan, that holds your attention so?"

When the Lord suddenly whirled and faced him, Elrond was shocked, for Círdan's face was pale and the look of fear on his face was something he had not thought he would ever see. He put a comforting hand on the elf's arm.

"Lord Círdan, what have you seen?"

"I have seen the end, Elrond – the end of days. Come with me."

Without another word being exchanged between them, the two elf Lords turned and exited the balcony.

TBC


	20. Bondings

* * *

A Thurin Tirith Unit serves their Charge without impure thought or motivation and because of this, a certain detachment is involved so that the high level of professionalism expected of the Order can be maintained. When a bonding between a Thurin Tirith Unit and their Charge occurs, it goes beyond a brotherhood brought about by adversity, and becomes familial in nature. A bonding is rare because the feelings are so strong that the more common emotional detachment between the Guards and their Charge is gone forever.

Such a bond involves a deep familial love, commitment, and strong emotional ties with a responsibility for those concerned to carefully maintain this bond, for once broken, one or the other of the bonded beings can quickly fade and die. Grief can sever the bond; especially if any of the elves involved, feels they have lost the love or respect of the other. The bond can be reestablished but it is a difficult task and usually involves a personal appeal to the dying fëa.

In the early days of the Thurin Tirith Warrior Order, bondings were discouraged because the emotional attachment often interfered with functions of the warriors' position. Now, in the waning days of the third age, only four Thurin Tirith Units are left in Middle-earth and less attention is paid to this detail than was paid in the past.

* * *

_There is a destiny that makes us brothers,  
No one goes his way alone;  
All that we send into the lives of others,  
Comes back into our own.  
Edwin Markham_

* * *

Chapter 20

Bondings

Círdan was an elf with somewhere to go and Elrond was hard-pressed to keep pace. However, something told him that the information the elf Lord had was vital to the present course of events, so as the two made their way through the house, on their way to where the dragons slept, Elrond put a restraining hand on the Mariner's arm and spun him around.

"Círdan, if it is your intention to confront Ederyn about whatever it is you have seen, as is my suspicion, then I want to know what is on your mind! At this point, surprises would not be in the best interest of anyone of us."

Elrond found himself bothered greatly by the expression he saw in his friend's eyes for until this moment, he had not thought the Lord of the Grey Havens to be capable of such an excess of emotion.

"I can tell you nothing, Elrond, for what I have seen is too important and disturbing to even speak of until the truth of my suspicions can be verified, so I must keep my suspicions to myself until I can ask Ederyn a single question. If the Lady confirms what I think she will, then all things as we know them could very well hang in the balance and we could truly be facing the end of days."

With this being said, the two resumed walking and wanting to give Círdan some time to gather his thoughts, Elrond held his peace. However, something in his heart told him that he needed to know, that it was his right to know what Círdan had seen, and so just before they exited the house he once more forced Círdan to turn and face him.

"In the absence of Anayah, I am Ederyn's Champion, and as such I am asking you to tell me what it is that you have seen, Círdan. You know the Champion's Code and you know that you cannot refuse me the knowledge that I am asking for. What is it that you have seen?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elurin, the old elf who had been serving the family for millennia and who ran the household with great competence, the elf who made it his business to know everything that went on in the house so that he might serve his Lord better, was standing in the small pantry just off the kitchen, preparing vegetables for the next day's meals when he heard the two elf Lords walk by. The conversation that was taking place between them was easy to hear and his interest being piqued by the argument, he had gone to stand in the darkened doorway of the kitchen to listen and so heard Elrond asked his final question, "What have you seen?"

Though he did not hear Círdan's answer, for the elf Lord not only had his back to him but was also speaking in a tone of voice that only Elrond could hear, he did see Elrond lose all the coloring in his face and stagger backwards with one hand clasping his heart. Grey Haven's Lord reached out a hand, steadied his friend, and after a few more moments when Elrond had recovered his composure, the two resumed their walking and exited the house. Elurin frowned as he turned back to his work with a dark foreboding in his heart – something was not right.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though the rain had finally stopped and the stars could once more be seen overhead, it did nothing to soften the somber and subdued mood in the Ranger camp. There was little conversation among the men, as the Rangers saw to the care and maintenance of their weapons as they waited for the rescue of the captive dragon Lord to begin.

The twins, Greyfell and Halbarad had taken Aragorn aside to break the news to him that there was a high probability his sister had died when the Úlaire had forced she and Elias over a steep cliff and into the lake far below it. Though their information was second hand and had come from a conversation overheard from the first group of Orcs and Uruks they had encountered, they were all still concerned with how the young man was going to take the news, for Anayah was his closest kin and only sibling. They were all prepared to console a grief stricken brother but were not prepared for the reaction they did get. Though there were tears in his eyes, there was a certain ironclad confidence in his voice.

"She is not dead – I would know it if she was, and my heart does not yet grieve."

The elves and Halbarad looked at each other, shaking their heads, but decided to let things be for the moment for it would serve no good purpose to pursue something that could emotionally destroy their Commander, especially since their information was based on an unsubstantiated conversation. The twins told the others that until their Units split off for the rescue, they would stay close to their brother to better keep an eye on him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

There was a heightened sense of alertness in the camp as preparations were made for what was coming. Both Greyfell and Aragorn walked among their Rangers, making sure that everyone knew exactly what was expected of them so that when the time came to do what they had to – to guard the retreat of the rescued dragon – they would be ready.

When the sounds of the forest around them disappeared, every elf and Ranger noticed immediately and froze, but even though they listened closely and carefully, could heard no footsteps, voices or anything else that might indicate the approach of an enemy. The air was heavy and oppressive and there was the hint of a vibration that indicated the presence of something passing not all that far from their camp. Their Ranger instincts told them that something was happening; they just couldn't tell what that something was.

Suddenly, a warm breeze swirled its way through the camp and though every Ranger felt it, only a few felt the familiarity as it gently touched their cheeks before once more swirling away. Elladan, Elrohir, Greyfell, Aragorn and even Halbarad put a hand to their cheeks and smiled for they knew that somewhere in the darkness beyond where they were camped, the Rescuers had finally caught up and were passing them by. But even more than that, the breeze was not only a greeting from comrades, but was a "hello" with a feminine signature.

When Aragorn turned to the others, there were once more tears in his eyes, but this time, they were tears of relief. The young man was smiling as he looked at all of them.

"See? I told you she wasn't dead!"

Though he remained silent, Greyfell closed his eyes and willed his heart to quit racing, for such was the intensity of the relief he felt when he had received Anayah's message. When he turned back to his work, it was with a much lighter spirit.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Hearts were lighter throughout the camp and it wasn't much later when an animated conversation broke out among the younger Rangers about having been joined in battle by a dragon, something that had greatly impressed the young Dúnedain. They all agreed that at the first appropriate moment, they would thank the dragon Lord for his assistance.

The conversation then turned teasing as Talath's friends "turned" on him, suggesting that the high point of the battle for him had been when he had been attacked by a tree – and had lost. Ever the optimist, Talath had responded that worse things could have happened to him – the Uruk he was running from could have caught him. Talath's friends started laughing, with one young Ranger making the comment that there was no Orc or Uruk on Middle-earth that could have caught the most fleet footed of Greyfell's Rangers. Talath's dark eyes were dancing with mirth.

"I'm not too proud to admit it; when there's an Uruk chasing me, I could probably outrun a deer!"

His friends laughed heartily.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Their conversation was interrupted when Aragorn called for a meeting of all the Rangers and when they had all gathered around the fire and he was sure he had their attention, began their briefing.

"Here is what we want to happen – we are going to send four scouts out, who will be spaced evenly between this camp and Carn-dûm. When the signal is given that the rescue has begun, it will be relayed from Ranger to Ranger then to this camp. Our two Units will then disperse to two different locations along the path and wait for the Rescuers, keeping the area they are in as free of the enemy as is possible.

We know there will be a pursuit although we do not know what it will be or even how many will be involved. It is a given that at some point the Witch King and maybe even the other Úlaire will involve themselves in the pursuit as well, so we must be prepared for anything. As far as magic is concerned, yes, the Witch King can be expected to use magic as a weapon against us although we will not be without a magical defense as Gandalf will be our "counter" if that happens.

As the Rescuers pass us, we will wrap ourselves around the back of the column and will then become the military support that will be responsible for guarding their retreat. The Thurin Tirith will fight at our sides if necessary although their primary responsibility will be to Guard the dragon."

Aragorn saw the apprehension in the eyes of the men in front of him.

"We are Rangers and we will show our enemy that we are a force that should be taken seriously. We will fight from behind rocks and from behind trees, biting and nipping at our enemies, doing everything we can to hinder them and slow them down while the Rescuers make their way to safety. We will bite at our enemies then will disappear before they have time to notice that they have been hamstrung.

Gandalf will assist us, and if we become overwhelmed, he will call to the eagles and dragons at Imladris for support, although I want it made clear that our Imladris warriors will only be used as a last resort because we will want to save as many resources as we can, for the trip to Annúminas.

That is all I have to say at the moment so I suggest that you spend some time preparing yourselves for what we are going to do, so rest, eat and prepare your weapons, because we don't know when we are going to get our next chance to do so."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah finally called a stop to their journey, they were no more than two miles away from Carn-dûm, a distance that held reasonable assurances that campfire smoke, conversations or other miscellaneous noise would not carry to the enemy camp and alert them to the fact that there were visitors in the neighborhood.

The night was still relatively young and there was still much to do so the elves quickly set up camp, building temporary flets in the nearby trees for equipment as well as sleeping. If any being did pass their camp, there would be few signs to indicate not only that they were there but also their numbers or intentions. The packhorses would remain packed for a quick departure while the other horses were cleverly hidden, with Anayah telling Elias that it would be up to him to keep them quiet, or if something dire should happen, to lead them to a safe place where they would wait until they were summoned.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan and his Avari counterpart, Captain Erenol, were returning from inspecting the perimeter of their camp and were engaged in a conversation that was becoming increasingly agitated.

"So you don't feel at all like you are babysitting?"

"In a way, Erenol, but no more so than what you do for the Prince."

"But at least the top of Banion's head reaches over my belt."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Erenol stopped in front of the horses that were tied to a picket line and turned to face Rahan.

"That means, Captain Rahan, that at least I have a Charge who is old enough to hold his own with us, physically and emotionally. You on the other hand have taken an oath to serve a teeny, tiny she-elf who falls into walls and breaks her shoulder. How durable is she going to be out here if things get really rough? When is she going to say that enough is enough and take off running into the night? What if she runs right when she is needed the most?"

Rahan's eyes were sparking.

"She may be small but she can hold her own with any of us, and that includes you, unless I need to remind you what happened the last time you challenged her."

"But that was not in a true combat situation, Captain Rahan. Aren't you at all concerned about how she would do? Aren't you the least bit concerned that she might hike up her robes and run?"

"There is always the possibility that will happen, and yes we do watch her closely."

The two Captains continued to argue back and forth, and their attention was so focused on each other they failed to notice the elf stand from where she had been bent over, replacing the leg wraps on her stallion. After watching the two Captains and listening to them argue a bit longer, she turned and quietly slipped away toward the main body of their camp.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The moment that Anayah walked up to the fire and sat, every being knew that something had happened. It was not that she actually looked sad, but everyone could tell that something was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Anayah, how is Elias? I never thought to ask if he received an injury when he jumped over the cliff."

"Thank you for asking, Gandalf, but he is fine. A tendon on his front left leg feels a little warm to me but shouldn't bother him if I keep it medicated and wrapped."

Without making eye contact with anyone, and without speaking further, she started going through her pack, rearranging it and making sure that everything she wanted was there. She jumped when Súrion sat on his heels beside her.

"Anayah, could I borrow your hoof pick? I wanted to clean Gaya's hooves and can't find my own."

"Sure."

Anayah rummaged around in her pack but frowned when she couldn't find what she was looking for. Suddenly she remembered where she had left it and closed her eyes in frustration. She looked over at the Guard.

"I think I left it next to where Elias is picketed."

When she started to rise, Súrion put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just stay put; I'll go pick it up."

As he rose to his feet, he looked at the other concerned elves and Gandalf, and winked at them; using the "pick" excuse would give him a reason to go see what it was that had upset her.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The two Captains were still where they had been when Anayah had snuck away and were still arguing. They stopped talking as Súrion walked by them on his way to the horses. He found the pick and after picking it up, turned and gave the two a hard look.

"Anayah forgot her hoof pick when she was here putting new leg wraps on Elias."

Both Captains blanched as they looked at each other then back at Súrion but suddenly couldn't think of anything to say.

"I don't know what the two of you were talking about but she overheard you and it is bothering her greatly." He shook his head. "When she came back to camp she was very deep in thought, although she didn't say anything, which as you know, is just not like her. I know that neither of you would intentionally say anything that would hurt her, but whether it was intentional or not, the effects are the same. Now, since the two of you broke it – the two of you need to fix it."

Erenol put a hand on Rahan's arm.

"Captain, I'm sorry. It was not my intention to be overheard; please tell the Lady that I will personally apologize."

Rahan had a serious look in his eyes.

"I accept your apology, Erenol, as I know Anayah will. However, your apology won't mean much unless you change your mode of thinking about her. She is a tough elf; maybe even tougher than you or I. She can and does hold her own with anybody she comes up against, so give her a chance – get to know her … you might just be surprised."

He turned his attention to Súrion.

"Súrion, call a meeting of our Unit and get Anayah there … even if you have to pick her up and carry her."

Súrion rolled his eyes but was smiling as he turned away to carry out his Captain's orders.

"She is stubborn, Erenol … you have _no_ idea."

Shaking his head, Rahan turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As he had thought she would, Anayah had told Súrion that she did not want to attend the meeting and even after he had picked her up and was carrying her away, had tried to pull rank on him. He ignored her completely and continued walking to where the others were meeting, and after he had set her down, she angrily spun to face Rahan.

"Don't worry, Rahan, I promise I won't 'hike up my robes and run.' Now why have you called this little meeting? Are you going to discuss my reliability in battle? How about talking about how short I am, as if I'm not self-conscious enough about that fact. What? Why are we here? What is the meaning of life? Why can't we see air?"

None of the elves present had any doubts whatsoever that Anayah was angry but they let her talk, waving her arms about as she did, a habit she had when extremely agitated. Finally, Rahan sighed.

"Anayah, the four of us has bonded with you."

She was instantly silent … in mid-word … in mid-wave.

"Oh." She said quietly. "All of you have been acting kind of strange lately, but here all this time I thought the four of you might have had a rash or something."

The Guards smiled at her, trying their best not to laugh outright.

"May I speak freely?" The Captain asked.

"Always, Rahan."

"I know you are both angry and hurt at the moment about what you heard earlier, but you were never supposed to hear that conversation."

"But I did."

"Yes, you did, and I am sorry about that."

"Do the four of you really have so little confidence in me?"

"No, and I say that truthfully, Anayah, and my elves will agree with me. If I had to pick one person to fight at my side against a force of a hundred Uruk Hai, I would have no reservation about that person being you."

She looked at the elves in front of her and read in their eyes what she was feeling in her heart. Anayah walked up to Rahan and standing on her tiptoes, kissed her Captain on his cheek then hugged him.

"Pass my message on to the others … big brother … I have to leave, for I have an arrogant elf to handle."

She turned and started walking back to the campfire.

"Anayah?" Rahan called to her. "Anayah? What are you going to do? Anayah?" Rahan looked at the others, hung his head and sighed. "I am a big elf and therefore have a greater than average chance of living through the next few minutes. Come on my little elflings … prepare yourselves, for we may just be going to war!"

The others just shook their heads and followed their Captain back to the fire.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Erenol was sitting next to Banion, and after telling him about the major indiscretion he had committed, was talking to him about the supplies they brought when Anayah stomped her way up to the two of them.

"On your feet, Captain Erenol!"

Erenol looked at Banion who remained as he was, quietly listening.

"Stand up, Captain Erenol, before I grab you by one of your delicately pointed ears and drag you to your feet!"

Bansil stood and aggressively advanced until he was in front of Anayah, looking _down_ on her. She looked at the big elf one time then quickly hooked one of her feet behind his and slammed the heel of her hand into his diaphragm. As the elf lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath she pointed a finger at him.

"And I want you to stay there until I am done dealing with your Captain!"

Bansil hand-saluted her from the flat of his back but waited until she had turned away before he rubbed his bruised abdomen and mouthed the word "Ow!"

Anayah turned back to Erenol who was now on his feet. When she made sure she had his attention, she pulled the collar of her tunic down, exposing an "almost" circular scar. She pointed at it.

"Do you know what these are, Captain Erenol?"

The Captain remained silent and crossed his arms over his chest. From where he was sitting next to Legolas, Gandalf turned his head and whispered to a wide-eyed Mirkwood Prince.

"I cannot say for certain, young Prince, but I do believe she will start breathing fire at any moment."

All Legolas could do was nod his head up and down.

Anayah ignored Erenol's silence and explained her scar, poking the big elf in his chest, every so often, to emphasize her words.

"This is a bite mark – the teeth mark of an Orc, to be exact. I deserved this mark, Captain Erenol, because I bit the foul creature first after I had lost my temper – I was having a very bad day. Now, if I hear one more disparaging remark from you about either my size, my courage, or my gender, I will put a similar mark on your ass! I don't run from a fight, Captain, so if that is what you are so worried about, and because of that worry you will be unable to take orders from me during this mission, then get on that pony you ride and leave; I personally don't give a warg's wrinkled wiener what you do. Now, I have other matters to attend to although it is my suggestion that you seriously consider what I have said."

She turned around and purposefully stomped away from the group. Sauros had been sitting quietly, keenly watching the whole event and when Anayah had left, started to laugh and clamped his hand over his mouth while his eyes watered from the effort of laughing quietly. Finally, he fell over, took his hand off his mouth and laughed so hard he almost made himself sick. The others just shook their heads.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was muttering to herself as she groomed Elias. The stallion turned his head and nickered to try and calm her for she was brushing his coat quite hard and as soon as she realized that she was inadvertently taking her anger out on her friend, she apologized and brushed him more gently. She jumped when she felt arms encircle her from behind.

"Calm down, Baby Girl."

"I'm trying, Banion." She reached up and brushed an angry tear off her cheek then rested her forehead against Elias' shoulder. "I just get so tired of having to defend myself all the time. Why can't anybody just accept me at face value?"

"Because we are males and lack the ability to be sensitive. I'm sorry for what happened, and in your name, I have done some royal butt chewing as you call it, and don't think the incident will happen again. Captain Erenol is feeling bad about what happened for it was not his intention to demean you nor did he mean to cast doubts on your ability to command."

"Then if he's so sorry, why are you here telling me this instead of him?"

"And you think the Prince is here without an escort?"

Anayah whirled and saw Erenol standing behind and to one side of Banion. She wiped another tear off her cheek and jumped when Erenol reached out and gently wiped a tear off her other cheek.

"I am sorry, Anayah. That conversation should never have happened … it's just …" He tried to think of the right words. "I think I am just feeling a little protective of you because of your size and gender and for that I am sorry, but I have not had a chance to work with you so I don't know what your skill levels are. If you would be willing to give me another chance, then I will promise that my elves and I will show you the respect you deserve and which should have been yours without this scene ever having happened. Can you forgive me?"

Anayah looked at the Captain – with squinty eyes – but couldn't keep up the charade and finally smiled at him.

"Of course I can." She put one arm around Erenol and the other around Banion and started back to the camp. "Now, let us go back and prepare ourselves. Banion, with your permission …" Banion nodded his head. "Thank you, my Prince … Erenol, have the elves you want to send in on recon dressed in stealth uniforms and in front of the fire in 15 minutes."

They had reached the campfire and while the others watched their interaction closely, Erenol leaned over and whispered in Anayah's ear and just loud enough for Bansil to hear.

"You frightened Bansil … he almost cried. Be nice to him for awhile."

Anayah laughed out loud and when she looked at Bansil, the elf winked at her then bowed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan and Erenol would stay in camp with their respective Charges and the remaining three Avaris and Anayah's three Guards paired off, after which Anayah inspected them, making sure that nothing showed that might give their presence away at an inopportune moment. She helped Súrion adjust his hair tie to hide a few errant strands of his silver hair, then turned to speak to all of them.

"This is to be a deep recon with the Seconds of each Unit in charge. Once inside the cavern you will be outnumbered so I want all of you to be extra careful. Remember … deep recon, deep stealth. We don't want to let them know we are anywhere around. The Witch King will not be looking for or expecting an intrusion in his home so we'll take advantage of that fact for as long as we can and that means that we need to know as much about his home as he does.

There are three levels for you to look at and that means two elves per level. We have the maps the young Ranger drew and have studied them in depth, but we need this recon to see if there is any additional information we might need to insure the success of our mission. So, get in, do what you need to do and get out. It shouldn't take long for you to get this done. Get me something I can use … facts and figures, troop strengths, layouts, entrances, exits … all the usual stuff. Now go … get it done … and bring yourself back – safely."

As a unit, the six Guards bowed then turned away to quickly disappear into the darkness beyond the campfire.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

While waiting for the Guards to return with the information Anayah needed to put together a profile for the Witch King's cavernous home, each of those left behind kept themselves occupied by ordering supplies, grooming the horses and where they could, resting.

While checking the horses, Anayah had found three horses that had loose shoes and deciding to reshoe the horses herself, was presently standing with Gaya's bent leg resting on one of her thighs as she hammered the nails into the hoof. She looked up to see Legolas standing at the mare's head, stroking her velvety nose. When he didn't say anything, Anayah went back to her work, all the while watching her friend out of the corner of her eye.

When she had finished with one of Gaya's shoes and moved to pick up her other leg to check the shoe, she walked by Legolas, laying a friendly hand on his shoulder. She had almost finished with Gaya's second shoe when Legolas stepped away from the mare's head.

"Well," he began nervously, "I guess I had better get back before somebody misses me."

He had turned and was walking away when Anayah put Gaya's leg down and called to him.

"Legolas, wait a minute."

He turned and looked at her.

"I'm done with the shoes so why don't we go sit and look at the stars or something."

He smiled and offered Anayah his arm and she rubbed her hands on her leggings before taking his arm and walking away with him. They found a downed tree that they could sit on and look up at the stars, something that both of them enjoyed doing. The Guards had been gone for some time and were due back at any moment leaving both elves with the knowledge that they had little time left to them to enjoy before they would have to get down to the business at hand. Legolas sighed deeply.

"I always feel calm around you, Anayah."

Remembering their first dinner together, Anayah looked at Legolas and was about to laugh until she discovered that he was serious. She laid her head against his arm.

"And the same goes for me as well, my Prince, for when you are near I do not feel the need to beat anybody up."

Legolas gave her playful shove; she overbalanced and ungracefully fell off the log. He was instantly contrite although it was hard not to laugh at the feet that had remained on the log. When he finally reached Anayah, he found her lying with both hands over her mouth to stifle the giggles that were trying so very hard to escape. Legolas reached down and bodily picked her off the ground and sat her back on the log after which they both laughed until they were almost in tears.

"I bet I couldn't do that again if I tried, Legolas."

"I am truly sorry, Anayah."

"I know you are, Legolas."

"Stop it, Anayah."

"I would be happy to, Legolas, but you are just so much fun to tease."

She finally put on her "serious face," as she called it and looped her arm around her friend's then for a time, the two of them just sat, enjoying the silence and beauty of the night.

"I wish all our nights could be as peaceful as this, my friend."

"But we both know that will not be possible, Anayah. Morgoth may have been banished, but his malice still exists and taints everything around us. Nothing is truly beautiful, not even this place, for beneath its skin lies a layer of darkness that goes beyond the absence of the sun or moon."

"I know." Anayah whispered. "And that fact makes me so very sad."

"Anayah?"

The two elves turned to see Rahan standing behind them.

"Yes?"

"The Guards are back."

Anayah rested her forehead against Legolas' arm and whispered, mostly to herself, "Give me strength for what I must do."

Legolas hugged her once then after helping her to her feet, the two followed Rahan back to the campfire.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah spoke with each Guard, inquiring as to their condition and if they had any problems getting in or out of the cavern. The mission had gone without incident and everyone was grateful for that and understood that the second part of the recon must shortly commence.

After each Guard had changed into their regular uniform and had a chance to have a cup of tea, Anayah once more left camp followed by the others and again made the trip to the edge of the forest across from the cavern entrance.

"Legolas, take a close look at the forest to the left of the cave entrance – our left – for that is where we will try to lure Zoraht and is where you will have to take your shot at him. Is this a workable plan?"

"The distance won't be a problem – not with Huan – of course there will be other factors to be considered like weather, wind, etc., and which I won't be able to consider until the time comes, but I would have to say that, yes, this is workable."

Anayah nodded.

"Good." She turned to her elves. "Súrion, Saeros, you have had a full briefing from the Avari Guards?"

"Yes we have, and we are good to go."

"Fine. Rahan and Semoro, get everybody into position so we can get this done."

Banion and the Avari Guards looked at Rahan questioningly.

"What's going on, Captain?"

Rahan smiled as he moved everybody back.

"Anayah is going to profile Carn-dûm. When she does this, she will need complete silence and will also need everyone to stay out of her line of sight. Semoro and I will be standing in opposing directions for security purposes and Súrion and Saeros will be in front telling her what they found. She may occasionally stop them and ask for clarification but even if you know the answer to a certain question, do not interrupt her or break her focus. By the time she is finished profiling, she will know almost as much about Carn-dûm as the Witch King himself and will have come up with a viable plan for the part of the rescue we will be involved in."

Seeing Anayah nod to him, and after motioning to Semoro, the two took their positions.

"Go." Rahan said.

And she did.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

An hour and a half later, Anayah finally said, "Enough." and stepped back from the position she had been in since the beginning. Semoro offered her a water flask and she gladly accepted it and drank deeply. Smiling her thanks, she handed the water flask back to the Guard then signaled everybody back to camp. As soon as they had arrived and had settled themselves around the fire, Anayah began her profile.

"The preliminary plans that we put together from the mental images Shakir sent back to us at Imladris will largely stand at what we decided on. There are three tiers with 1 entrance and 1 exit on each level, each level approximately 150 long paces in length with stone walls, stone floors, and heavy wood doors. At present, there are approximately 20 Orcs and Uruks on each level but this number and combination of numbers may change, so be prepared to face more or even less than 20 of the enemy on your particular level. There are three fell beasts, one of which belongs to the Witch King plus two dragons on the first level. That makes 60 of them and 9 of us, ten if you count me although I will be spending my time freeing Asgorath and getting him out of the cavern.

I want Eglamar, Duilin and Semoro on the top level; Saeros, Bansil and Súrion on the second level; Rahan, Erenol and Banion on the first level. I may very well encounter resistance while I am freeing Asgorath and since I can only run so fast with a 20 bazillion pound dragon under one arm, I will need the big guys on the first level to back me up if I get into trouble. Gandalf will be hanging out in the shadows outside the door and will be 'observing' what is going on inside so he will be considered backup.

There are ten windows on each level which will be broken out by our elves and which in turn will hopefully draw the attention of the enemy on each level to you and away from Asgorath, whereupon you will engage them with lethal intent – extinguish their sorry existences. Remember," she said as she began to pace back and forth, "the unexpected light will make it hard for them to see you but you will be able to see them."

One of the Avari Guards was about to say something but Rahan shook his head and the Guard settled back down.

"There are four large utility closets on the top two levels together with four large barracks-type rooms. The utility closets hold a variety of tools and supplies, so if it comes down to it, lock the ugly bugs inside the barracks and jam the locks with something from the utility closets. The point is, use whatever resources are at hand to do what you have to do. We are going to try to do everything we set out to do in the shortest amount of time we can manage.

I will be running with you and will have Rahan boost me up to the small service entrance to the first level. Rahan, Erenol and Banion will see that the others are well on their way then will enter the first level the same way I did. When Gandalf sees the last elf enter, he will cast the Lure Spell that will get Zoraht out of the cavern and etcetera on that one. I will scoot along the back wall to the far side of the cavern where there is a six-inch ledge ten feet off the floor that runs around the entire inside of the first-level wall space. I will run along this ledge until I reach Asgorath, will jump down to the floor, administer the antidote to the sedative, release the chains and remove him from the cavern or guard his retreat if I encounter resistance.

The fell beasts will be sleeping because of the sleep potions in the glass bottles that Erenol and Rahan will throw down in front of them and the Witch King will already have left on his own fell beast before dawn. And in case you are wondering, this will be a broad daylight rescue – we can't go in until the Witch King leaves which will hopefully be just before dawn. When Asgorath exits the cavern, Gandalf will send a message to the Rangers and the rest will be history. Does everybody understand what we will be doing?"

There was complete silence until Bansil finally spoke. He was shaking his head.

"I will never doubt you again!"

Everybody laughed.

"I can only use the resources that I have at hand, and that means every one of you – good job!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The group had dispersed after Anayah had finished profiling Carn-dûm and setting up their final plans. There were few hours left until dawn and each elf wanted to spend it in a way that was personal to them. Each of them knew that they were soon going to be involved in something much bigger than any of them and could easily lose their immortal grace while seeing the job done.

Gandalf spent his time sitting by the fire with his eyes closed, his consciousness at rest although none among them doubted that the Istar was acutely aware of everything that was going on around him. Legolas sat beside Gandalf, Huan's case sitting in his lap. He was deep in thought, going over in his mind what he had to do, again and again until, when the time came for him to make the shot, he wouldn't have to think about it at all but could just do it.

Sauros had gone deep into the forest to rest in his dragon form and Banion and his Guards were quietly talking about the rescue and the trip home. Anayah was practicing forms with her sword, the familiar patterns acting as a soothing balm to her nerves while Rahan stood close by, watching and occasionally correcting sword or body positions. For the most part, she had been silent but knowing that unhandled business could be distracting and dangerous while on a mission, Rahan decided to draw Anayah out.

"You are quiet, Anayah. Are you still bothered by the conversation you overheard earlier?"

Anayah lowered her sword, wiped the sweat off her brow and walked to where Rahan was standing and after taking a drink of water from the water flask he handed her, capped the flask then sat on the ground. Rahan sat on his heels beside her.

"Yes and no."

When she saw Rahan frown, she reached out and took one of his big hands in hers then bade him sit.

"You have such large, strong hands, Rahan, hands have faithfully served you in life and in battle and without fail for over 3,000 years. And even though I have only known these hands for a short while, they have wielded a sword in my name, many times." She looked up into his grey eyes. "These hands have never failed me, my Captain, just as I know they will not fail me come dawn."

She laid Rahan's hand, palm up on her leg, then placed one of hers, palm down on top of it. Both elves could see how tiny her hand was in comparison.

"Do you think that in 3,000 years, someone will say the same thing to me?"

"They might not say that, little sister." Súrion said as he, Saeros and Semoro came and sat down with her and Rahan. "But what _you_ can say with certainty is that you will have at least four elves – four brothers – who will still be standing by your side to make sure that any doubts about the strength you have in here," he lightly touched her chest over her heart, "are quickly put to rest."

She looked fondly at all four of her Guards.

"Semoro, my faithful friend, confidant and sometimes even my conscience; Saeros, the sophistication I can only aspire to; Súrion, my wild child …" They all laughed. "You are my sense of humor, my guide, and my reminder that male voices can and sometimes do go as high as an elleth's."

Súrion ruffled her hair and smiled. She turned to Rahan.

"My faithful Captain, my friend, my rock of stability, and the only elf not intimidated by my temper."

"Much." Rahan said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Much." She agreed, and then grew solemn as she looked down at her hands. "I told Gandalf, not too long ago, that I sensed something dark coming my way and that I felt cold … as if the sun had lost its ability to warm me. I don't know just what that means, but I do know that I won't feel 'right,' until this whole thing is over. I don't want to lose any of you, for if I did, I don't know if I could continue."

Rahan put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Then we will have to see to it that nothing happens to any of us."

A loud shriek instantly drew their attention and caused all of them to seek the shelter of the trees. As they watched the skies, a huge, dark shadow glided over their heads, causing the air to vibrate with each downsweep of the creature's wings.

"Damn that thing is big!"

When silence answered her, she looked around and saw all four Guards looking at her. She didn't miss a beat.

"Darn that thing is big!"

"That's more like it, Miss Potty Mouth!"

Anayah maturely responded by sticking her tongue out at the Silvan Guard before she turned to the others.

"Well, it looks like its time to get this thing done. Let's head back to camp so we can hold our final briefing."

They all nodded and walked in the direction of camp.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When everyone was present around the campfire, the briefing began.

"Well, it looks like the time has come to do what we came to do. Remember this one thing and the rest will come along naturally; no matter how much time we spent planning things, anything could still happen and so, my friends, expect the unexpected for if you do, it might just save your life.

Legolas, you have a second drugged arrow, so if you miss your first shot, use it. Gandalf … keep an eye on Mirkwood for me!"

Gandalf nodded then winked at her.

"If nobody has any questions, get dressed and get ready to go. The sun will peak over the top of the mountain in less than an hour and that is when we want to leave."

The elves split off and began putting on their stealth uniforms, each keeping an eye on the horizon.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The pearl dragon was lying in her nest, wide-awake and gazing to the north, in the direction where her mate lay imprisoned and in chains. If all went well, he would start his journey to her before the new day was halfway done. She raised her head as she saw all the elder elves walking in her direction and when the main group stopped, Elrond walked forward until he was standing in front of her. He bowed low.

"I know why you have come, Master of Imladris."

Elrond looked up into the ageless eyes and nodded.

"Indeed, Lady Ederyn, I believe you do." He motioned behind him to where Círdan stood. "Lord Círdan has seen the comet, my Lady, and has made a rough guess as to when it will arrive. Isn't it odd, that this comet should arrive around the same time you and your mate will open the gate with your dragon song so that the two of you can begin your journey home?"

There was a low rumble deep in the pearl dragon's chest.

"Be careful where you aim your accusations, elf Lord."

Though the dragon's eyes almost seem to darken and whirl with ire, Elrond neither flinched nor backed down.

"I do not accuse you of complicity, Lady Ederyn, only of willful omission. Can you deny that this is so?"

There was a tense pause before Ederyn finally answered.

"I do not deny that I have withheld this information from you, although Lord Círdan should have figured it out long before this."

"Then why did you not tell us of the comet?"

Every elf could easily see the great sadness in the dragon's eyes.

"I did not want to burden your hearts any more than they had to be or any sooner than was necessary. Tell me truly, Elrond, if Imladris was going to fall into the gorge in two months time and without exception you and everyone you loved would die when it did so, would you really want to know this was going to happen two months before the event?"

Elrond looked down at his hands.

"You are right, of course, Lady Ederyn, please forgive us our doubts. Perhaps you could answer one question for us?"

"Ask."

"We are so few, we elder elves, and even if we count our children among our numbers, we still may be unable to stop what might happen. What if we fail?"

Ederyn then rose out of her dragon nest as did every Imladris dragon, and though they drew themselves up to their full height and unfurled their wings, did not cry out. They held their flight readiness as Ederyn looked down on the elves standing before her.

"If we are not successful, if we cannot destroy this comet, then Manwë will leave Taniquetil and the days of our beloved Arda will be at an end."

TBC


	21. Battle at Carn Dum I

* * *

A/N: I call the short round-end wooden sticks, "bo sticks" because their existence is loosely based on the "bo" a short wooden stick used in many of the martial arts.

This story is extremely complicated and with the multiple story lines and the numerous characters, the chapters are becoming quite difficult to write. Having to write from the viewpoint of an elf is one thing, but to write part of a story from inside the mind of an insane dragon is another matter entirely. I thank all the readers who have stuck with the story so far - your patience is appreciated.

* * *

_Courage and perseverance  
have a magical talisman,  
before which difficulties disappear  
and obstacles vanish into air.  
John Quincy Adams_

* * *

PREVIOUSLY: 

When everyone was present around the campfire, the briefing began.

"Well, it looks like the time has come to do what we came to do. Remember this one thing and the rest will come along naturally; no matter how much time we spent planning things, anything could still happen and so, my friends, expect the unexpected for if you do, it might just save your life.

Legolas, you have a second drugged arrow, so if you miss your first shot, use it. Gandalf … keep an eye on Mirkwood for me!"

Gandalf nodded then winked at her.

"If nobody has any questions, get dressed and get ready to go. The sun will peak over the top of the mountain in less than an hour and that is when we want to leave."

The elves split off and began putting on their stealth uniforms, each keeping an eye on the horizon.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

AND NOW:

Chapter 21

Battle at Carn-dûm – Part I

The first rays of the morning sun were just beginning to warm the tops of the mountains and the lands beyond. The Rescuers were gathered in small groups, speaking to each other in hushed tones as they finalized plans and adjusted uniforms and equipment in preparation for what lay ahead. There was a high level of tension in the group although this was to be expected for they were about to walk into the den of the enemy and take something from him, and they were extremely eager for the business to begin.

Súrion walked to where Anayah was standing, staring off in the direction of the cavern. Every once in awhile she would bounce up and down on the balls of her feet then would close her eyes and take deep soothing breaths. She was understandably nervous, but still managed a smile when she saw the Silvan Guard approaching.

"Are things about ready, Súrion?" She looked towards where Rahan stood with the other two Guards and seeing that her attention was on him, the Captain nodded his head in her direction.

"I do believe they are, Anayah."

He put one hand on her shoulder and with the other hand tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes and after some careful scrutiny, decided he was satisfied with what he saw. There was nervous anticipation, yes, but there was also a steady determination. She was ready for what they were about to do.

"I just wanted to go over the stealth philosophy with you one more time before we take off. Once you are up on that ledge and are making your way around the room, you will be in plain sight so you must take great care not to be seen for as long as you can. Keep your head in the game - stay focused - and everything should be fine."

He then turned her around and started to massage the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders then bent over and whispered in her ear.

"No fear."

"Have no fear, for fear changes the body. Fear is something that can be smelled by the highest and the lowest forms of life and if present, can put you in mortal danger."

"Good. Now … no mind." He continued.

"No mind. Consciousness lives in the mind. Thoughts, perceptions, needs and emotions live within the consciousness. If consciousness can be focused elsewhere; if thoughts, perceptions, needs and emotions can be focused elsewhere; if all these things can be done, then within the mind will exist only a void, which as such can't be seen. If the mind or what it contains cannot be seen then I cannot be seen – no mind."

She turned around and looked up at her friend.

"Súrion, I am not a Thurin Tirith … I don't know if I can do this."

Súrion wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I have faith in you, little sister, faith that you can do this thing; we all have faith in you."

"When Gandalf teaches me something new, he gives me a long time to practice and learn it."

The Guard chuckled and winked at her.

"But he is not a Thurin Tirith, my young friend, and I am."

Súrion turned, preparing to walk back to the other Guards and when he did so, came face to face with the Grey Wizard. Thinking that his recent comment would quite soon be the painful cause of his demise, he froze in one place, his eyes the size of tea cups, or so Gandalf would later claim. The wizard was not smiling and as Súrion continued to be held in place by the force of Gandalf's gaze, the Guard could have sworn that the irises of the wizard's eyes started to whirl. He jumped as Gandalf laid a hand on his shoulder before turning and walking away, chuckling to himself as he went.

"And who says I don't have a sense of humor?" The old wizard muttered, just loud enough for the two elves to hear.

Anayah looked seriously at Súrion who was unaware that he had been standing with one hand clutching his heart, and after the Silvan Guard had let out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding, he and Anayah started walking in the direction of the others.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Banion and his four Thurin Tirith walked up to Anayah and her four Guards, and after the two Charges touched foreheads, checked the equipment and weapons each was carrying. The safety check, though it might have seemed redundant to some, secured the least little details into their minds and was also a courteous way between warriors, of saying good luck.

Both Anayah and Banion then separated their elves into the groups that would be going to a particular level and after that task had been accomplished, all three groups turned and waited for the signal to leave. Sauros was not present but was waiting in the forest in dragon form having already wished them "luck in battle" at an earlier time.

Anayah turned to Gandalf and Legolas. She took the hand of her friend and mentor, and held it to her heart and in turn, Gandalf threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, then pushed her away from him while he looked elsewhere – Istar Wizards did not feel apprehension for those they cared about, after all.

She and Legolas touched foreheads, looked into each other's eyes, then hugged.

"Be well and shoot true, my friend." Anayah said before turning away.

Legolas turned and looked at Gandalf sharply as he heard the wizard's breath hitch and when he finally caught his eye, the old Maia winked at him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was time. Anayah had been resting on one knee while she watched the sun and when the first full rays hit the entrance of Carn-dûm she rose to her feet and looked at Eglamar and Duilin of the Avari Guards and Semoro of her own Guards.

_Go!_ She signaled to them.

When the three Guards who would be fighting on the top level were half the distance to the cave's entrance, she motioned to the next three elves, her Saeros and Súrion and Banion's Bansil, and as soon as the three saw her hand drop, they started their run.

Then the final group of elves prepared themselves and this time after a verbal signal, Banion, Rahan, Anayah and Erenol took off. Things were now in motion that many beings had spent numerous hours planning, and if all went without serious incident, they would soon be on their way back to Imladris with one more being added to their number than that which they had arrived with.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

To the unschooled eye, the outer walls of Carn-dûm, looked to be without defect or blemish – smooth, stern and unclimbable – but to those Thurin Tirith trained, it was but another path for them to travel. Special gloves that could give added grip strength to already strong hands, combined with special boots with special soles that would provide a more secure footing, would allow the elves to climb the stone walls safely, soundlessly and with a minimum of effort. Though the two Units had never before worked together, the teamwork they now displayed as each elf scaled the wall, was of the highest quality.

By the time Anayah and her elves had reached the cavern, the first two groups were well on their way up the walls to the outside entrances of the cavern. Banion reached the rock wall first and with a great leap was able to grab hold of the lip in front of the entrance and pull himself up. Quickly and quietly he entered the darkened cavern, to stand the watch until the others joined him.

When Rahan reached the wall, he immediately turned and after lacing his fingers together, created a platform for Anayah to jump from. One booted foot was placed in his hands then the Captain lifted her to the ledge where she slipped inside to wait with Banion. Rahan then effortlessly pulled himself up to the small stone platform in front of the entrance and after turning around and getting a nod from Erenol, went inside as well.

Just before he followed his Noldor counterpart into the cavern, Erenol turned toward the forest on the other side of the meadow where he knew Gandalf was closely watching their progress. He waved his arm to signal that he was going inside and even though he couldn't see the wizard's acknowledgement, knew that Gandalf was on his way to do his part.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The windows of Carn-dûm, were not windows in the classic sense of light and atmosphere, being little more than glass covered, narrow, vertical openings in the walls of the cave that let in enough light for everyone to work by – or whatever evil did to occupy itself in its spare time. There were shadows, yes, and it was within these shadows that the Thurin Tirith now hid themselves as they waited for the signal to begin the next step in the rescue of the dragon Lord.

Each Guard carried two, two-foot pieces of round tipped and polished wood in their back scabbards, next to their swords or long knives, and it would be with one or both of these "bo sticks" that the windows would be broken. They would all wait for Zoraht to leave the cave, then for a mental message from Anayah before they would do anything, for they didn't want the noise of battle to draw the insane dragon back to the cave. As the one who would be closest to the cave entrance, Anayah would not only know when he left the cave but when he would be far enough away so that the din of battle would not attract undue attention. They all considered these facts one more time as they melted into the shadows where not even a passing Orc would be able to sense them if they passed by.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Come on. Come on." Gandalf mumbled to himself as he watched the elves scaling the outer walls of Carn-dûm. He then shook his head at his own behavior. "Now I am talking to myself – well, I can get away with it ... I will just blame it on my advanced age."

He fell silent when he saw Erenol waving. Knowing it was time, he closed his eyes then pointed toward the entrance of the cave with his staff, his lips moving silently as he cast the _Lure_ spell.

"Cloudy eyes, uncertain, not wise. Follow your heart, all-seeing it is not. What you see will lead you where you think you want to be."

The stone at the end of his staff began to pulse with an iridescent white light, which disappeared after a few seconds. Gandalf straightened up and after a few moments of watching the cavern entrance, nodded to himself and turned away to where Legolas was waiting with Huan.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Zoraht was lying on the hot sands of the cavern's floor with his eyes half-lidded as he watched the great dragon sleeping his drugged sleep. Though he, himself was also feigning slumber, he couldn't quite keep himself from an occasional deep throated rumble, for such was his hate for the immortal lying in front of him.

How dare this dragon have Dragonhome to look forward to. How dare this dragon and his mate even think of leaving him behind, he who had spent the greater part of his life guarding Asgorath and Ederyn, disregarding his own needs and desires in their names. Over the millennia, he had passed up many prospective mates and even when his own neck grew thick with the need to mate, he had had to turn away, for he had a duty to his two Charges and could not forsake that duty even in the name of love ... or lust. Now, one of the two he had come to despise, lay before him and once more his own future and maybe even his life depended on the female of the pair, whether she could be caught and made to fulfill the Witch King's master plan.

Zoraht snorted, puffing up the dust of the cavern's hot, sandy floor as he did so. He knew what the Witch King really wanted. It was the dragon's golden horn, the mark of Ilúvatar, put on the forehead of each dragon as a mark of his blessing before each had begun their quest. The horn. The ring. The power. One and the same. But just how did the Úlaire come by this lust for power, this greed, when his soul was already in bondage unto the ending of all things? Why would he lust for this horn? The horn. The ring. The power. Which would be greater? Control of life, or possession of that which the Creator, himself, had blessed ... had touched. And could that thing be used to break free from another dark Lord's iron grasp? Could he buy back his soul? Or was it just an illusion ... an illusion ... his head turned to the entrance of the cave ... an illusion ... her ... it could be her ...

Zoraht blinked his eyes and shook his head to clear it of the thoughts he could no longer remember and which he no longer wanted to think about ... insane ... he ... His eyes opened wide as he saw the hindquarters and long, graceful tail of a dragon sliding past the door – an opalescent white hindquarters and tail. Could it be?

If Ederyn was here and was going to attempt to free her mate ... if he could get to her first, perhaps he would be able to talk to her, persuade her to form an alliance with himself, the younger dragon, the one who knew where true power existed ... if she was unwilling ... his eyes began to whirl ... his neck began to thicken ... he could smell her musk ... he would have her – one way or the other. He rose from his dragon bed and moved toward the entrance.

Another set of half-lidded eyes watched the red dragon's progress with interest, for he too had felt the wizard's spell. As the last of Zoraht's long red tail left the cave, great amber eyes looked upward at the activity on the two top levels of the cavern then lowered ... and lowered ... and peered into the shadows ... into the deepest of the darkest shadows. He knew ... he could feel their presence ... he could finally hope. With a resigned and hopeful sigh, his great eyes once more slipped shut.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Zoraht walked his own length outside the door of the cavern then paused, scanning the area around and across the meadow from where he now stood. He had been a sentinel, a guardian, for too long. Something was making him uneasy; someone or something was out there that meant him harm. Tall on his hind legs he rose, his great wings spread wide.

_Zoraht!_

Just as he was going to begin roaring, he heard his name called and catching movement on the periphery of his vision, swung his head in that direction. He could just see the white shape of his Lady as she made her way silently and gracefully through the trees. He dropped to all fours and turned his body in the direction Ederyn had taken and as he moved to follow, started calling out in the short bleating sounds of subservience. It couldn't hurt to try to act the part if it meant he could get closer to her ... to her ... to power.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

From his secured position in the trees, Legolas' heart began to beat madly as he closely watched Zoraht look in his direction then rise to his feet. For a moment he had considered running – almost – until Zoraht had lowered himself back to all fours then had walked off into the forest to the right of the cavern entrance. The dragon was starting to move away from him and the time for making a clean shot was moving away as well. He let out a shaky breath then took another slower breath to calm himself for what was to come.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He looked down at the great long bow that he had been holding so gently with his right hand while his left hand and arm had cradled the warm wood to his chest, much as they would have a newborn elfling. He sighed, for he knew with certainty that he could put off the deed no longer and spoke to the bow one last time before turning back to the forest.

"Ok, Huan. Let's get this thing done – in your Lady's name."

He raised the bow.

"An archer must be keen of eye."

His strong arms and sure hands drew back the string.

"He must be sure of hand."

The supple ends of the bow gracefully curved towards him.

"He must be fleet of foot."

He took a deep breath and held it.

"And canny of mind."

Legolas kept his eyes on his target even a few moments after the arrow had left the string. He watched the arrow fly straight and true, silent and deadly, on a mission meant to put one consciousness to sleep so another might be freed of his bonds and from his captivity. Yes, he watched the arrow fly true ... and miss its target.

He felt as all the blood left his face, even as it took him a moment to register the fact that he had missed his target. It mattered not that the dragon had stepped in front of a branch that deflected it enough to alter its trajectory, something that was not in his power to foresee or plan for. It mattered not that the arrow did manage to score the dragon's thickly muscled neck deep enough to draw blood and that if it drew blood, some of the anesthetic was entering his bloodstream and slowing him down. The only fact that registered in his mind was that he had missed his target and in that small space of time the dragon had paused and after turning his head, had looked into the shadows where he was standing.

All this took but the space of one breath. And in the next breath, Prince Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of the Mirkwood Realm, proved to history and posterity just why he was considered one of the best archers in Middle-earth. In less than the space of a breath and without removing his eyes from his target, he reached for the second arrow in the stand, tapped it to remove the protective cap on the end, knocked it, and let it fly. If anyone had been watching, they would have sworn that they had barely been able to keep track of the Prince's movements, so swift were they.

The second arrow flew just as true as the first as again Legolas kept his eyes on his target. The difference this time was that nothing interfered with the arrow's trajectory until a dull sound was faintly heard as the arrow hit its mark, as it entered the dragon's throat. There was a simple look of surprise and disbelief in the dragon's eyes as he turned his head and looked at the arrow sticking out of his neck. When he finally fell to the ground, it was not with the grace and dignity that he was usually noted for but was with the gracelessness expected of an unconsciousness dragon the size of a dwelling of a family of elves.

Following the well orchestrated plans, Legolas did not remain over long, looking at the dragon, for it was known that if the dragon went down then the potent and powerful sedative that had coated the tip of the arrow had done its work and the dragon was unconscious – it was time to move on to the next step of the rescue. Methodically yet quickly, Legolas broke the great takedown longbow down, and after a caress of thanks, put Huan back in his case.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked up and saw Gandalf watching him from the shadows a small distance further down on the edge of the forest. He smiled at the wizard and nodded and in return, Gandalf raised his staff – "well met" being the message sent, then turned away to send a mental message to the warriors in place inside the cavern so that the next, and most difficult part of the battle could begin.

Inside the cave, Anayah stilled her movements as she caught Gandalf's thoughts. She then relayed the message to the other elves – time to get this thing done. And so it came to pass.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The sedated dragon Lord also "heard" the order to begin the battle inside the cavern and when he did, his heart soared at the prospect of freedom and once more being able to see his mate and twine necks with her. His heart felt sustained by this prospect and the hope it gave him. Asgorath began to consciously will himself as close to alertness as he could manage, for his thoughts were still muddled. He didn't know if his legs would support him when the time came for them to put forth an effort, but he knew he would do his best to assist these brave elves in whatever way he could and when called upon to do so.

But he had not gotten to his advanced age by being a stupid creature and knew that he could not do anything that would draw the attention of his captors and possibly jeopardize either his benefactors or their efforts. And so he decided to feign a sedated state until his part in the present game came time to play.

Some of his sedated state had always been an affectation, for he had found out in the beginning that the Orcs and fell beasts found no amusement in tormenting an unconscious being. To that end, he had spent much of his time "sleeping" and being left alone. He nonchalantly moved as if he was restless in his sleep and flexed his wounded shoulder to see how mobile it might be. It was going to be a problem, for it had not been tended since the fell beast had raked it with its filthy talon and was now filled with infection. But, he decided, he would have to be missing that shoulder altogether before it would keep him from doing his best to escape his attackers.

The sound of breaking glass caught his attention and he looked up to see light flooding into the cavern. And so it had come down to it at last. He closed his eyes so that one more pawn for the game ahead could be kept in reserve.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Guards on the top two levels had broken out the windows then after putting their bo sticks back in their back scabbards had taken either their swords or long knives and turned to face the many Orcs who were now rushing toward them. They had been attracted by the noise and had focused their attention on the intruders, so when they stepped into the bright, outside light streaming in through the broken windows, had been forced to pause and hold up their hands to shield their sensitive eyes until they could adjust. The elven warriors did not find themselves hindered by the light and had taken out several of the enemy before they met their first resistance.

On the first level, after the noise from the Guards breaking the windows had begun to be heard and had started drawing the notice of the Orcs, Rahan and Erenol had thrown the thin glass bottles containing the potent liquid anesthetic to the ground next to the heads of the sleeping fell beasts. The two creatures didn't have time to open their eyes before the fumes of the anesthetic rendered them profoundly unconscious. The residents of the cavern had no time to wonder why the beasts had not given an alarm as they drew their own weapons and joined the battle.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the battle had first begun, Rahan had laced his fingers together and Anayah had lightly stepped into his hand, after which the Captain had easily raised her up until she could grasp the ledge and pull herself up onto it. From her new position high above the cavern floor, she came to understand one of the reasons why it was good to be small and why she was the only elf who could do what she was in the process of doing. There was no way that any of the larger elves, or even Legolas, as slender and agile as he was, could have fit nor could have negotiated the narrow stone path that ran around the wall of the first floor level. The small ledge was the only way to negotiate the room, for it would have been suicide to try taking the direct route across the floor. She was nimble, she was quick, and she used both skills now as she carefully made her way to where the dragon Lord lay sleeping in his chains.

Different Orcs would occasionally look in her direction and when she felt their filthy mental touch would still her movements, close her eyes, and in her mind would say: _My mind is a void and the void cannot be seen – no mind._ After a few moments, when she felt the touch withdrawn, would open her eyes and move on. She was satisfied, for though some of the creatures had looked directly at where she stood on the ledge, they had not seen her. It was a marvel that elves like Súrion could do something like this so easily, for in truth, it exhausted her to do the same thing just the few times the present situation had demanded.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

At first, the Orcs had been hampered by the additional light from the broken windows, but after their eyes had adjusted, they had joined the fight with much enthusiasm. Though more skilled at the simple art of walking on two feet than those they fought, the Guards on both levels were still greatly outnumbered and found themselves being pushed towards parts of the level where they would be trapped and possibly killed – the Orcs knew this and were much encouraged.

Súrion had been using his long knives with deadly accuracy, blades flashing and sometimes blinding the Orcs as they caught the outside light and reflected it into their eyes. The blood-splattered Guards were holding their ground as best they could when the Silvan Guard got an idea. He looked to Bansil on his right and Saeros on his left.

"Fall back to the barracks!" He yelled.

"Lieutenant?"

Súrion looked at the big Avari Guard.

"Trust me." Was all he said.

And trust him they did, as they made their way into the large room that contained the filthy, smelly sleeping pallets of the soldiers of Carn-dûm. As was normal behavior for the Orcs, they followed the elves, thinking that they were actually forcing the fair beings to retreat before their greater numbers. They did not question that when they entered the barracks room there was only one elf in front of them and the other two were nowhere to be seen.

Excellent weapons for close-quarter fighting, Súrion's long knives were never still, dancing in lethal patterns as their wielder drew the enemy further into the room. The Silvan Guard twirled his long knives once in each hand, as he reversed the blades before smoothly placing them in his back scabbard. Taking a short run, he then leapt to the wall, running along it for a few steps before jumping and catching an overhead beam. Already being quite near the door, it did not take him but a few hand-over-hand movements until he finally dropped to the floor behind the surprised mob and exited the room.

While exiting, he passed Bansil who was standing by one of the doors and the Avari raised an eyebrow in appreciation of the feat just performed by the Silvan Guard. In turn, Súrion shrugged his shoulders before helping his two friends to close the doors. Understanding what Súrion had in mind, Saeros had already retrieved a steel bar from one of the small utility rooms and with the help of the others, threaded it through the handles of the door, effectively locking the Orcs inside. With this accomplished, they then turned their attention back to the remaining enemy soldiers.

A single Thurin Tirith engaged in combat was an amazing sight, but to see three was something not too many beings had ever had the chance to observe. Saeros was showing those he fought exactly what a sword master could do with a sword as his weapon moved in one continuous and fluid motion, and whether he fought with one hand or two his sword was still deadly and accurate. Súrion had again gone to his long knives, favoring them in close combat situations for they were shorter than a normal sword and so were not limited by the confined area they were being used in. The elvish steel, sharpened to a deadly edge, cut through the thin leather armor of the Orcs with the same deadly ease that it sliced through flesh and bone.

An Orc had tripped over a dead body on the floor and had literally fallen on Bansil's sword, wrenching it from the Guard's hand. The Avari Guard wasted no time trying to retrieve the weapon, and instead drew two long and ugly looking daggers from his belt. He worked the mob in front of him with the daggers with deadly accuracy, reversing the blades whenever the need arose and killing any enemy with lethal ease. The philosophy behind fighting with daggers was that the one cutting edge of the weapon gave the hand and arm a more lethal edge and hence, greater power. In effect, and when done correctly, the angle of both daggers presented the same fighting surface, as would have two long knives. And Bansil did love his daggers – as many of the Orcs found out just before they died.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

An incident happened on the third level that could have resulted in the first casualty of the battle but effortless teamwork prevented the tragedy as one of the Avari Guards, a cagey old veteran, named Duilin, slipped on the blood-slicked floor and went down beneath a swarm of Orcs. So many had fallen _on_ him that it had actually saved his life, for none of the soldiers could move their arms to use a weapon.

Not hesitating for a moment, Semoro and the second Avari Lieutenant, Eglamar, sheathed their swords and after drawing their daggers, began to slit the throats of each Orc they pulled off the Guard. Finally, Duilin was uncovered. Eglamar bowed.

"I apologize for being late, my ancient brother." He extended his hand. "Now, are you going to stay where you are or would you like to regain your feet and join us? Hm?"

Semoro laughed as the downed Guard regained his feet. The two "rescuers" sheathed their daggers then after once more drawing their swords, waded back into the mob.

TBC

NOTE: Many years ago, I met a man whose martial arts master, Tiger Kim, could take six steps on the wall before he had to once more go to the floor. It was this skill that inspired a similar feat executed by the Silvan Guard, Súrion.


	22. Battle at Carn Dum II

* * *

_The most important thing in life  
is not the triumph but the struggle.   
The essential thing is not to have  
conquered but to have fought well.  
Baron Pierre De Coubertin_

* * *

Chapter 22

Battle at Carn-dûm – Part II

Part of Anayah's consciousness was on those who were fighting their battles on the levels above her for it was important to know how effective her protection was as she made her way towards the dragon. All that aside, the most important part of her mind was on the business she was about, and that was to make sure her feet were sure and steady on the narrow ledge as she made her way to where Asgorath lay; everyone's efforts would be for naught if she fell before she reached her objective.

Expect the unexpected, she had cautioned everyone, and now she was going to find out from a personal standpoint why that fact was oh so very important to remember. She had reached the position she wanted to be – right above the dragon Lord's head, when she felt a small part of the ledge she was standing on give way. It was just a small part, no more than 3 or 4 inches wide, but it was enough to disturb her balance.

She grasped at the small deviations in the wall with her hands and where this would have been enough to steady her under most circumstances, this time it was not. Her cracked shoulder had begun to ache from the strain being put on it and when she had grabbed at the wall, the intense pain diverted her attention and she fell, missing Asgorath's head by no more than a few inches.

The breath was knocked from her body by both the pain and the landing and she spent some moments trying to quietly gasp for air. She looked up to see a great amber eye looking at her intently, and if he had actually possessed one, she would have sworn that Asgorath had raised his eyebrow at her somewhat ungraceful maneuver. When she saw the dragon's eye flick towards his shoulder, she immediately rolled over then quickly crawled farther back along his body.

Asgorath had seen the attention of some of the first floor Orcs turn in his direction, possibly drawn by the movement as Anayah fell or perhaps by the sound of her body hitting the ground. Either way, their attention had to be diverted into another direction or the rescue attempt might just take an ill turn. Moving his head, slightly, Asgorath began to snort and shortly there was a small dust cloud around where he lay. Thinking this to be what they had sensed, the Orcs turned back to the fight that was taking place on levels two and three.

From where she had hidden herself against the dragon's shoulder, Anayah could feel the tickle start in her nose. It was the dust – the accursed dust was going to make her … She buried her face in Asgorath's shoulder and smothered most of the sound of the mighty sneeze. Once more feeling eyes on her, she turned her head to see the dragon looking at her – this time with squinty eyes.

_You are going to clean that off – aren't you?_ He mentally whispered at her.

Returning the "squinty eyes" look with a glare of her own, she made a show of rubbing "whatever" into the dragon's shoulder. She then winked at the dragon whose own eyes were now twinkling with mirth.

Keeping herself hidden by the dragon's shoulder and immense head, she crawled until she was sitting with her back to his great neck. Opening her belt pouch, she removed certain large leaves that had been steeped in the antidote and held them out to the dragon.

"These herbs should help counteract the sedative they have been giving you, my Lord." She whispered, then as the dragon obligingly opened his mouth, put the leaves inside. "They will probably also make sure your breath is minty fresh and pleasant to all who will stand before you."

Asgorath almost lost control but disguised the chuckle as a cough. It had been too long since he had heard a friendly voice, especially one that was so earnestly trying to bait him. Ah, yes. He would have to watch this young one carefully.

Anayah then examined the chains that held the dragon prisoner and shook her head at the simplistic design. They were made of steel but were held only by three hook and eye attachments. A simple twist, and an artful turn, and the chains would drop off the dragon's body with very little difficulty. Evidently, if the occasion had required it, the Orcs would have been able to release the chains and have time to discretely withdraw before the dragon was free and mobile and able to eat them.

"Gutless cowards." She whispered as she continued to examine the chains.

If the others could keep the Orcs off her for a bit, she would have no trouble releasing the Lord's chains. When she checked his wounded shoulder, though it was infected and would need careful cleansing and medicating, Anayah decided that to see to it properly, the two of them would have to be away from the cavern.

Anayah once more made her way to the dragon Lord's head.

"I know you are more than ready for this, my Lord, and I do not mean to insult your intelligence but it is necessary for me to go over this with you so your actions and the actions of those who fight in your name will not be in conflict."

She felt Asgorath give a mental nod.

"As soon as the chains fall to the ground, I want you to leave the cave as quickly as you can and once outside, head straight across the meadow toward the forest beyond. You will be met by a grey wizard named Gandalf who will tell you what needs to be done next."

She gently ran her hand down the side of the dragon's head.

"Are you ready?"

The dragon's sigh was the only answer she needed and with a smile, she turned to the first of the hook and eye closures. Though there was much noise as the chains slid off the dragon's body, Anayah knew it couldn't be helped.

True to her request, as soon as the final chain hit the ground, Asgorath began to rise to his feet. Anayah's mouth dropped open and as she later described it to an avid listener, the dragon's body started moving straight up in the air and almost didn't stop. For the first time, Anayah got to find out just how immense the size of the dragon Lord was - he was truly magnificent.

"Oh my …" Was all she could get to come out of her mouth.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Asgorath was having a bit of a problem with his mobility. He had been kept off his feet and immobile for far too long, and when he was fully on his feet for the first time in a long time, his unused muscles started to cramp. Anayah was watching him walk away, frowning as the dragon staggered first one way then another, pausing to shake one cramping, unsteady leg, taking a few more steps, then pausing and shaking another leg. Shaking her head to bring her attention back where it belonged and to try and keep herself from laughing, she stepped to the dragon's head.

"Will you be able to walk, my Lord, or should we call for assistance?"

There was a rumble from deep in the dragon's throat then a "testy" voice answered her.

"You will most certainly do no such thing! I am ancient, Miss Elf; my legs are ancient; this body is ancient; and these ancient legs don't want to hold this ancient body in the air where it most desires to be. But to answer your question, yes … I will be able to walk … whether these ancient legs want to cooperate or not." The dragon continued to mumble as he made his unsteady way to the door. "Stupid, old legs … my, my … now I'm starting to sound like the young one ... I wonder what he's up to ... devilment, more than likely ... he'll do good, though."

Anayah could only shake her head as Asgorath's voice finally faded away to silence.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Gandalf had been watching the cave entrance intently ever since he had first started to hear the sounds of battle. When Asgorath made his way out of the cave into the bright sunlight … and staggered sideways, the wizard raised his staff to the tree above him. Immediately, three white messenger birds took flight and headed to where the first of the Ranger scouts waited.

The grey wizard then turned his attention back to the dragon who was doing his best to stagger in his direction, and when he finally reached the wizard, the first thing Gandalf did was ask him to open his mouth for more of the antidote.

"Minty fresh?" Asgorath queried.

"Only if a certain young she-elf promised it."

"I would very much like to get to know the young one, Gandalf, although I know such pleasantries must wait for a bit." Asgorath chewed the leaves then swallowed before once more turning to Gandalf. "It has been too long since last we saw each other, my friend."

"Yes, Lord Asgorath, that it has been. Now if you would do your best to follow me, I will show you what must be done next."

Together the wizard and a much steadier dragon Lord made their way to the shelter of the trees.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Inside the cavern, the order had been given to retreat and that is just what the Guards began to do. Looking over the side of the level's railing and seeing that nobody was in a difficult situation, the Guard's exited the same way they had entered, through the narrow entrances, down the wall and to the ground. Those left in the cavern couldn't quite figure out just where the elves had disappeared to.

The elves left on the first level had finally become engaged in battle, for Anayah had been seen after she had set the dragon free, and the Orcs had rushed forward to exact retribution. Their concern over Asgorath's escape was quite understandable, for every Orc in the cavern knew they would have to deal with the Witch King's ire because of it and they would much rather die with a scimitar in their hand than be conscious, not to mention alive, when the Witch King found that the dragon Lord was gone.

In the resulting melee, Erenol had been separated from Banion although he did his best to remain as close as he could even if he was no longer by his Charge's side. When the Orc archer drew his bow with Banion being his intended target, Erenol's heart skipped a beat for he was too far away to move the Prince out of the archer's path. Taking the two Orcs he was fighting by the collars of their light armor, he forcefully knocked their heads together, killing them instantly, and after dropping their bodies, ran toward Banion. He had no time to call out a warning but could only throw his body between the arrow and the Avari Prince.

The pain as the arrow entered his chest came close to stealing both breath and consciousness from him. His body instantly felt like it was on fire from the poison on the arrow's tip and he spent a few moments, bent over his knees, with one hand on his chest, next to where the arrow had entered. Demanding the attention of his senses as only a Thurin Tirith could, he looked around until he caught both Rahan and Banion's eyes. Banion turned pale and started moving toward him.

"Rahan, get Banion out of here."

Rahan understood and threw his arms around the Prince's chest as he did his best to make it to his Captain's side.

"No! Erenol, I'm not going without you. No!"

Banion turned and twisted his body, trying to get away from his strong arms as he forcibly moved him away from his own wounded Captain. Looking to where Anayah had engaged the Orcs and who kept glancing in their direction, Rahan knew she would be fine until he could return.

"Rahan, go! I'll be fine!" She motioned him away as she tried to work her way closer to Erenol.

With a nod and with a firm grasp on the struggling Avari Prince, Rahan moved toward the entrance. Once outside, Banion turned towards the Captain and grabbed his arm.

"Captain Rahan, I must go to him. He is wounded and needs help."

Rahan shook his head.

"Banion, you are the Avari Crown Prince – remember that fact – as well as the fact that Erenol is a Thurin Tirith, and is trained for situations such as this. He may not win the day but he will see his duty met and that duty is to keep you safe. Now go to your other Guards – go!"

Banion paused and looked at Rahan sadly.

"I will go, Captain Rahan, but only if you promise me that you will do your best to get him out. Your own Charge is in that cave so I know you will be going back in. I am not asking you to choose between your Charge and my Captain, only that you do your best to get him out as well. Will you do this? Will you promise me that you will do your best?"

Rahan put his hand on Banion's shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Aye, Prince Banion, you have my oath – I will do my best to get your Captain out of there." Rahan nodded towards the forest behind the Prince. "Your Guards come for you. Go to them Banion. Go to them so that I may go back for your Captain."

He gently turned the Prince around then nudged him to where the three Avaris were running toward him. He knew at that moment that the Prince cared more for his Guards than he wanted to admit. It was something that he would give some thought to at a more appropriate time, but at that particular moment, he had a Charge to find and an Avari Captain to save. He turned toward the cave and started running back to the entrance.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Erenol had made it to his feet and after breaking off the largest piece of the arrow, was trying to get his pain under control so that he could defend himself if forced to do so. He looked up – from the looks of things, he was going to be forced to do so, sooner than he would have liked for the largest Uruk he had ever seen was presently walking toward him. He had been wondering where all the Uruks had gone, and now part of that answer was headed right for him with an evil looking scimitar in his hand. Erenol picked his sword up off the ground and walked forward to meet his opponent.

The two clashed, sword to scimitar, with the scimitar sliding down the Guard's sword until the two weapons caught on each other's cross-guards and where, even as wounded as he was, Erenol was still able to hold the scimitar away from himself though the effort he made was almost more than his wounded body was capable of. He stepped to one side and away from the Uruk then brought the hilt of his sword down on the side of the thing's head, but where a normal Orc would have died from the blow, all the Uruk did was shake his head, smile evilly, and walk toward him once again.

At 6'4" and 400 lbs., though not as large as Rahan, Erenol was still considered to be a large elf, but now he was finding himself hard pressed to hold his own with the big Uruk. The two brutally beat at each other, hammering and slashing with both fist and sword, with none gaining the advantage over the other and both suffering damage.

When an opening did present itself, Erenol took a step backwards and with both hands on the hilt, brought his sword down on the Uruk's sword arm, cleanly severing it. The Uruk didn't scream or even die as would have been normal, but after staring at his arm laying on the ground at his feet, just stepped back and quickly looped a tourniquet around the stump of the severed limb and tied it down. He knew he was going to die but he was determined to do whatever it took to make sure the elf died with him.

With his sword now gone, the Uruk had to find another weapon. Looking around the immediate vicinity, his eyes fell on a length of chain and picking it up, began to skillfully swing it, throwing it out in front of him and snapping it at Erenol, driving him backward towards the wall where he would have no further avenue of escape and could then be finished off - or so the Uruk thought at that particular moment. The Captain's sword was useless against the chain and even though he was backing up with his arms held protectively in front of him and taking most of the punishing blows, he was determined not to give up and go down long as there was a single breath left in his body.

Erenol was battered and bloody, for every time the chain came in contact with his arms or body, it tore skin and bruised it as well. Then something happened that surprised both the Uruk and the Avari. There was a loud yell, just before something attached to the end of a rope which some Orc worker had tied off to a nearby ceiling beam, slammed into the Uruk feet first, knocking the creature head first into the nearby wall and stunning him. Taking advantage of the reprieve, Erenol sank to his knees, breathing heavily.

Anayah quickly knelt beside the Captain, checking the arrow in his chest as well as the injuries from the chain. She gently brushed the hair off his forehead so she could look into his pain-filled eyes to better assess his condition. He tried to smile at her.

"Girl, you are having just far too much fun! Don't you take anything seriously?"

He would have said more but he had seen the Uruk walking up behind Anayah with a length of chain in his hands which he evidently meant to wrap around her throat and choke the life out of her. Erenol was about to call out a warning, but Anayah had seen his facial expression change and had heard the sound of the approaching Uruk's footsteps. Waiting for the space of a breath, she then spun on the balls of her feet from where she was and drove her fist with all the force she could, right into the Uruk's groin. If it was possible for a being to actually turn green, the Uruk did so at that moment as he staggered backwards, clutching himself and groaning pitifully.

Anayah would later be heard making an off color remark about steel balls, but for the present moment was concerned with how quickly the brute was recovering. What neither of them noticed, however, was the Uruk's proximity to a number of large wall and ceiling beams plus some smaller pieces of wood that had been propped up against a nearby wall. The staggering Uruk backed into the heavy pieces of wood, causing them to slide down the wall and Erenol had just enough time to cover his head with his arms before he was buried beneath them.

After she got over the initial shock of what had just happened, Anayah rushed to the Captain and began lifting the smaller pieces off and throwing them away from him until his head, chest and one arm was free. The larger beams were going to be a problem, for there was no way she was going to be able to move them by herself.

"Behind you, Baby Girl." He whispered.

As she was turning away from him, she felt Erenol tap her on her leg and when she looked down, saw that his hand was patting a length of chain. When she followed the length of chain outward with her eyes, saw that there was something of a loop about five feet away - it would be tricky but it could be done. She turned and smiled at the Captain and in turn, he winked at her.

Sensing that he was behind her, Anayah spun then stopped with the tip of her sword resting against the Uruk's throat. His hand grasped the blade of her sword and started pushing it to one side as she did her best to stay in front of him. She found herself forced sideways, a step at a time, and with both hands on her sword, was straining to keep it from being shoved out of her hands. She took another step sideways and the Uruk followed, forcing her to put forth an even greater effort to hold her sword in front of her.

Then she did something the Uruk wasn't expecting. The two fighters had moved in a circle until the soldier's back was now towards the downed Avari Captain. She smiled and took three steps backwards - striking distance - then Erenol grabbed the chain and when Anayah had stepped out of the loop, he jerked it taut then once more for luck. The steel loop closed around the brute's ankle and jerked it backwards, throwing him off-balance and causing him to fall forward – right onto the tip of Anayah's sword. He sank to his knees and Anayah went with him, her hand on the hilt of her sword, smiling at him all the way to the ground. The Uruk shrugged – just before Anayah shoved the sword the rest of the way through his body and killing him.

Standing and freeing her sword, she wiped the ebony blade on the dead soldier's clothing then ran to Erenol who she was alarmed to find was only partly conscious. She did her best to lift the beams off of him but they were just too large for her. The two of them were partially obscured from the sight of the few remaining Orcs but that would not be the case for long, a fact both Erenol and Anayah understood well.

"Anayah, I want you to get yourself out of here."

She shook her head as she tried to move the beam again. Erenol cried out as her efforts only served to pin him more securely and cause him more pain. Anayah was instantly contrite and tried to comfort the Captain.

"Sh, Erenol. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry." She said as she caressed his head.

When he had finally mastered his pain and once more opened his eyes, Anayah was saddened to see that they were filled with tears – the Avari Captain was giving up. She put her hand on the side of his face.

"Erenol, I know what you are thinking and what you are going to say, but the answer is no, I will not leave you. Nobody gets left behind - that is my motto, my belief and my promise; I am not leaving here until I can do so with you."

The Captain grabbed her arm then winced at the pain even that small movement caused him.

"You have to leave, Anayah. I am Thurin Tirith and as such have prepared myself for a moment such as this since I first took the pledge - I willingly exchange my life for your chance at freedom. At the moment, you are my Charge and it is therefore my duty to see you away to safety. Now go!" He weakly tried to push her away from him.

The two looked up as an Orc on the top level pointed to them and called out to the others; their time was running out. Anayah stood, rolled her head to loosen up tense neck muscles then set her feet. Erenol knew she was preparing to defend him to the death and that thought saddened him more than any other had in a very long time.

"Anayah, I am begging you – please go while you can." The thought that she was so willing to die for him was breaking his heart. "Please. Go. Please."

When a beam was lifted off him and casually thrown aside, he took his free hand and wiped the tears off his cheeks. Rahan smiled at him.

"Now what were you whining about, Captain Erenol?"

Erenol looked past him to where Anayah was watching him.

"I saw him coming. Sorry."

All Erenol could do at the moment was shake his head, then he cried out as another beam was lifted off him. Beyond the two Captains, Anayah engaged the Orcs with the intention of keeping them away from Rahan until he could free Erenol and get him out of the cave. He was having trouble getting the last two beams off the Captain and was trying to think of another way to go about it when he felt Erenol put a hand on his arm.

"Captain, please take your Charge … take that little Lady out of here – please."

Rahan paid the Captain no mind as he prepared for another attempt at moving the beam.

"Erenol, I am an older elf … more than three millennia old. I am also a large elf – even larger than you - and while I have often claimed that my size has often given me a better than average chance at surviving in different life and death situations, telling that young she-elf that she has to leave you then trying to force her to do so, would bring about a certain and probably a most painful death. Now, it is my suggestion that you just be quiet while I get these last two beams off of you although I would appreciate it if you would watch Anayah for me and tell me if she gets into trouble."

Rahan just shook his head and went back to work.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was becoming concerned that it was taking Rahan so long to free Erenol and though it would have been her heart's desire to go help her Captain, she knew that wasn't realistic, considering her size and so did what she could do to help – she fought the bad guys. She split her sword then went to work and soon was having a difficult time keeping herself from tripping on the bodies beneath her feet. The Orcs were not as lucky - or as nimble - and kept tripping and falling. Unfortunately for them, Anayah made sure that where they fell was in the same general vicinity as was the tip of her sword – she was the one who liked to optimize the moment, after all.

Finally, she heard her Captain tell her that Erenol was free and they were ready to leave. As Rahan supported Erenol, and Anayah held off the Orc soldiers, all three made their way to the entrance of the cave. They had just stepped out into the light when they caught sight of something flying towards them and instinctively ducked even though the object was nowhere near them. The fireball hit the top of the cave entrance, causing it to collapse and trap the surviving Orcs inside. Gandalf had just assured their escape.

They all knew that the Orcs wouldn't be trapped for long because Carn-dûm was the only cavern other than Barad-dûr that fell beasts could breed in and lay their clutches so the Witch King would more than likely have his Orcs clearing the entrance before another day had passed. What the Rescuers did have to concern themselves with was putting some distance between the accursed Carn-dûm caverns and themselves and their dragon-Charge.

Anayah ran to where Rahan was trying to keep Erenol on his feet and looked closely at the broken off arrow sticking out of his chest then looked up at her Captain worriedly.

"Rahan, you know we can't stop, don't you?"

Rahan nodded but remained silent. Anayah thought for a moment then looked off towards where the horses were hidden and called for Elias to bring the horses to them.

_I come._

She turned back to Rahan.

"Get him to the edge of the trees and I'll explain what I want to do."

It was at that moment that Erenol's legs gave out as he lost consciousness. Rahan put the large elf over his shoulder and with straining muscles stood and walked toward the trees.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The other elves and Gandalf quickly surrounded the three returning elves and further back in the trees, Anayah could see concerned amber eyes gazing at them as well. Banion dropped to his knees beside his Captain and after giving the Prince a moment, Anayah made sure his attention was fully on her.

"Banion, I know that you are very worried about Erenol, but I want you to pay close attention to what I am going to say."

When Banion nodded his head, she continued.

"We don't have a lot of time because I have already sent for the horses so I don't want you to argue with me. Banion, we cannot stay here while I tend to Erenol."

She gently put her fingers on Banion's lips when it looked like he was going to protest. She also saw the serious look in the eyes of the other Avaris.

"Hush, Banion, and listen to me. I am not so cruel or heartless that I would leave your Captain behind, but what I am going to try and do, is not something I will probably ever want to try to repeat. I am going to care for your Captain on the run."

"What?" Banion looked confused.

"I am going to remove the arrow and tend his wound while we are riding. You are going to have to trust me on this and not try to interfere with anything that I am going to do. Do you promise me this?"

Banion thought about it for a moment.

"You make me as fearful as an unschooled elfling, Anayah, but I do trust you. I apologize, for I thought you were just going to leave him behind."

Anayah snorted sarcastically.

"As if …"

Banion gave her a little smile and she touched foreheads with him.

"I will give your Captain the best care as I am able, Banion, but I just need you and the others to do what we had originally planned – you must protect the dragon's retreat. I will help you as I can but for the first little bit, I will be spending my time tending your Captain's wounds."

She looked around at the others.

"Súrion, you have the quick hands. Ride on my right and hand me things from my med kit as I ask for them. My entire kit will be with you and Gaya because I need room to tend Erenol and keep him as comfortable as possible afterwards. Bansil, depending on the path, either ride on my left or behind my stallion, and if behind Elias, when I call for something, ride forward and give it to me. You will carry four flasks with you. One will contain plain water, one will contain a tea mixed with pain medicine, the third will contain a tea mixed with an antibiotic, and if your Captain gets fretful, I will call for the fourth, which will contain a tea mixed with sedating herbs. Gandalf if you would be so kind as to prepare the flasks."

She checked Erenol once more but until they were underway could do nothing further for him.

"Rahan, deploy the other elves as you see fit. Legolas, go to your flight bow and do whatever Rahan assigns you to do. We may have to fight all the way back to Imladris because I don't think the General is going to be too happy with the fact that we have liberated his prize possession from him."

Anayah looked for Gandalf.

"Gandalf, is Sauros ready?"

He nodded.

"Yes. He is ready and in position."

They all paused as the horses ran up to them. Anayah had Elias kneel then Rahan and Bansil carefully put the unconscious Erenol on his back after which the stallion rose to his feet. Rahan didn't miss the fact that Anayah winced as she grabbed the saddle horn with her left hand and discretely helped her mount. She turned and looked at the others then motioned Asgorath forward.

"Well, children, let us get this thing done."

TBC


	23. Faith Part I

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry about the delay but I have to blame it on my muse ... she found me a good deal on a newer computer ... 2-yr-old IBM, Pentium IV, 60 Gig Hard Drive, 2.40 Ghz Processor. To use my most favorite phrase from the movie _Dante's Peak_, "this thing can STAND on its head, SPLIT the atom and FART the Star Spangled Banner!" Sorry ... had to vent there. 

Anyway, on to business ... I have taken my muse's advice to quit worrying about chapter length, which is why there was a split chapter last time and why this will be a triple chapter. Take your time reading it and if you ever have any questions, email me and I will try to answer you as quickly as I can.

* * *

_I believe though I do not comprehend,  
and I hold by faith  
what I cannot grasp with the mind.  
St. Bernard_

* * *

Chapter 23 

Faith - Part I

Wrath

The day was as dark as a winter afternoon and just as cold, and though the birds of the north had not yet flown in search of the warmer climes offered by the southern countries, three birds _were_ winging their way southward on a mission … an assignment, from the one who wore grey.

"Find the Rangers." The ancient one had commanded them in a voice that was both soft and encouraging.

And so they had begun their journey, these snow-white messengers, flying faster than they had ever flown before … flying … searching for four particular Rangers. There! Up ahead … behind that tree! The first of them ... the human who would begin the next stage of the journey. Wing tip to wing tip the three flew downward, passing low over the young Dúnadan's head, making sure that he not only saw them but also understood the message they had come to deliver.

_Fly! Though your feet leave not the earth they walk upon, fly! The dragon Lord is free! Fly! Tell the others!_

Though the first Ranger could not hear the voices of the three white doves, he could tell that they were both anxious and joyous and that meant the time had come to alert the other Rangers that their skills would soon be needed. He reached his hand into his pocket and took out a length of sinew, using it to tie his hair back, then tied his belt around his cloak so that it would not flap around him as he ran and become a cumbersome burden. After settling his sword and flight bow into and on the scabbard on his back, he took a deep breath and began his run. Oh yes … he would certainly fly this day.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Gandalf had seen to the cleaning and medicating of Asgorath's wounded shoulder and had assured Anayah that he would carefully watch the dragon as they made their way towards Imladris. With one less thing to worry about, for the moment at least, Anayah turned her attention to the unconscious elf sitting in front of her on Elias.

What she was going to do would be a relatively easy task, unless of course, the healer was much smaller than the injured elf. Shakingher head to dispel the negative thoughts, and closing her eyes,took herright hand felt around the wound on the Captain's shoulder, letting her elvish senses tell her what she needed to know. She nodded, for not all was as glum as her first thoughts had suggest things might be. Erenol's breathing was neither raspy nor labored so that meant the lung was not involved, and from what she could tell about the angle of the arrow, it had gone straight into his shoulder so when the time came for her to remove it, there would hopefully be less additional damage and discomfort than if it had been sitting at an odd angle.

The typical tip of an arrow of this type was akin to a three-sided triangle with a broad base, and would be one of the worst of the problems she would have to deal with. If one would be so bold as to say such a thing about being shot with an arrow, while the arrow would have entered the chest with a minimum of damage, pushing flesh aside as the tip tunneled into the victim, pulling the arrow back out would cause much more damage, for there was a broader cutting surface on the base side, so-to-speak. The only humane way to remove an arrow with a tip such as the one in Erenol's chest was to put him into a deep sleep, enlarge the entrance wound to accommodate the arrow tip, then pull it straight out.

_Right!_ She thought to herself then shrugged. _Well, there is nothing for it; I have what I have so I may as well get it done and get the Captain feeling a bit better._

Taking her boot knife, Anayah cut the Captain's tunic completely away from the arrow wound then took a pad of linen with some of her premade athelas wash and cleaned as much of the Morgul poison from the outside of the wound as she could. After turning her head to the left, she motioned Bansil forward, asking for the water flask with the tea and pain medication. It took her a bit of time to get the Captain to drink enough of the tea to keep him asleep, for while it was a relatively simple thing to get an unconscious being to reflexively swallow while laying down, it was something else entirely to get an unconscious being to reflexively swallow while they were sitting upright. But finally, it was done, and all she had to do was give Erenol a few minutes to slip deeper into a drugged sleep.

"Súrion, hand me that silver tin with the blue lid, please."

While she waited for Súrion to find the tin and hand it to her, she took one of her spare gloves from her saddle pack and put it on her right hand. Taking the offered tin from her Silvan Guard, she opened it, scooped out a generous amount of the ointment with her gloved index finger, then began massaging it into the inflamed flesh around the arrow. When she saw Súrion looking at her questioningly, she smiled.

"This ointment, when massaged into flesh, numbs it. Using this numbing ointment will make the ordeal less painful for the Captain even though he is in a drugged sleep. I am wearing a glove, not so much to keep the wound clean, for I will be cleaning it in a moment, as it is meant to keep my fingers from going to sleep. Not a good thing … having a numb sword hand in enemy territory."

Súrion nodded yet remained quiet.

After thoroughly cleaning the area around the chest wound and asking Súrion to have pads of linen smeared with athelas paste ready, she spoke to Elias.

"Give me a rocking chair, old man. Remember that I will have a knife poised over the heart of this elf."

The stallion snorted twice then evened out his gait into a slow, rolling canter.

"All of you will have to keep a sharp eye out for ugly things because my attention will be focused elsewhere for a bit."

She didn't wait for an answer for she knew she could fully trust every being that was in the rescue group. More than one elf gasped in alarm and Bansil moved his horse closer so he could give aid if it became necessary, as he, along with the others saw Anayah raise herself until she was kneeling behind Erenol, precariously balanced on her stallion's broad back. Now that she could look over his shoulder, she checked the wound one more time, cleansed it thoroughly, then turned her head toward Súrion.

"Hand me the knife that has its blade wrapped in a leaf, please."

After the Silvan Guard had done as she asked, and resting her chin on Erenol's shoulder for extra balance, she looked closely at the arrow, then made three quick cuts with the knife. Without even looking, she handed the knife back to Súrion, handle first and in the next breath, grasped the arrow and quickly drew it out then threw it to the ground. Though Erenol groaned in his sleep, he did not fight her care.

Holding her hand out, linen pads were put into it and after pressing them to the wound, the bleeding was stopped. The next step was to do the stitching, which she did as quickly as she could under the circumstances, and after bandaging Erenol's shoulder then checking his breathing, pallor and heart to make sure he was not going into shock, she loosed the tension on her legs then sat in the saddle in a normal fashion.

She sat with her forehead resting against the unconscious elf's back and after a few moments of trying to regain her composure, took some deep breaths to calm her nerves, for now that the procedure was over, she found herself being almost overwhelmed with the complexity of what she had just done. Reaching around the Captain, Anayah patted her stallion's strong neck, thanking him for his assistance, for truly, if he had not been so careful to keep his gait even and smooth, she would have been unable to complete her task without difficulties.

"Anayah?"

Anayah looked up, saw Súrion looking at her worriedly, and patted his hand to reassure him.

"I'm fine, big brother."

Anything more that might have been said was interrupted, as a shriek echoed off the surrounding mountains. More than one elf covered their ears, as beneath the hooves of their horses, the ground convulsed once before settling into stillness. Around them, the forest fell into an ominous silence as if the trees as well as the other forest inhabitants knew what was coming and feared it greatly. Anayah stopped and looked to the rear of their group, as did the others, peering intently into the darkness from which they had just come.

Anayah shook her head as she looked around at the others. "I think Ada Ugly just got home … and I don't think he's too happy about what he found – or didn't find."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Bits and pieces of various Orc bodies lay about the entrance of the grand caverns of Carn-dûm. For someone to say that the Witch King was angry might have been considered an understatement of epic proportions, for the General of the Úlaire had long since gone from angry to what some might have tentatively called "enraged."

He had somehow sensed the battle that was being fought where lay the greatest of his possessions, the dragon Lord Asgorath, he of the golden horn, one of those touched by the hand of his Creator, Eru Ilúvatar. In the dragon lay the possibility of great power and possibly of redemption. With the loss of this most prized possession fled any notion he might have had in pleasing his Master or in forming an allegiance with anyone else.

He grew before those kneeling and cowering before him, then while the cold wind blew the rags of his robes all about a body nobody could see and which he wore in deference to those who were unable to see their master, he raised his head and shrieked. Long and loud he cried out his fury, while thunder rocked the mountains around them and great bolts of lightning chased each other within the clouds.

Finally, his fury spent and once more under control, the Úlaire settled to the ground, resuming more normal proportions as he did so. While those before him, who still lived that is, cowered and knelt while covering their heads and averting their eyes, their Master just stood on the ground in front of his favorite fell beast mount and stared at them. Then without a further show of power, spoke in the grating, deep and ethereal voice that was particular to him.

"Call the Captains of my Uruks to me then begin to clear the entrance to the cavern."

He turned and stared off into the distance as if he could see those who had invaded his home and had stolen his favorite possession. Yes, they would all be dealt with, on that he would give his most solemn vow.

"My Lord?"

Without even turning to look, the Úlaire issued his commands to those of his favored Uruk Captains gathered behind him. Though there was little the Uruks feared, they did fear the Wraith now standing before them, for they knew he didn't need to turn around, bristle with anger or posture in any other fashion – he could destroy them with a thought and would do so without remorse. And knowing their master was so very close to destroying them all, they kept a distance between themselves and their Lord that they believed would give them a chance of at least _beginning_ to run before the Witch King blasted them into oblivion.

"Assemble the best that you have and be ready to march at dusk."

The Uruks turned away to follow the Úlaire's orders.

"And Captain …"

The Captain of the Uruks turned and once more faced his master.

"My Lord?"

"See to it that the Orcs drag that worthless piece of meat that calls himself a dragon into the cavern to recover after the entrance has been cleared – I will need him later."

The Uruk nodded his head.

"As you wish, my Lord."

The Wraith turned away, still talking to nobody in particular.

"I will take back what is mine!" He hissed.

Behind him, the Orcs and Uruks went about their work just a little bit faster.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The last of the Ranger Scouts had just started his run, Talath, the fleet-footed Ranger. He would find his Captain and deliver his message, or die in the attempt. He had been trusted with this important mission, the last of the Scouts, the one who would physically deliver the message to the Rangers.

Talath breathed evenly, consciously regulating both breath and heart rate. Yes, he would deliver the message that would send both Ranger Units into the familiar darkness of the forest to do what they did best - use what the land provided in defense of someone who was in need of assistance. May the Valar protect them all! So few to stand between the General of the dark Lord and the dragon Lord … no matter … they would do what they had to, or surrender their life's grace in the attempt.

On he ran, ever faster, ever nearer …

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Even wounded, his shoulder dipping in pain with each step he took, Asgorath could have outpaced his escort although even he knew the foolishness of entertaining such a thought. A dragon Lord was only mighty if he was alive, and his blood could stain the earth just as easily as could the blood of those who were now closing in behind them. No, he would walk with his escort, for until his shoulder healed, like his mate awaiting him in Imladris, he was grounded.

The elves and Gandalf were alert, continuously scanning the surrounding forest and landscape for the presence of anything or anyone that would pose a threat to the dragon, even though they knew there was very little for them to fear from their immediate area other than a warg or the miscellaneous troll. What they had to be wary of was what was coming at them from behind, from Carn-dûm. _Him_ they had to fear – no, not fear – just respect the Úlaire as a worthy adversary, for it was a foolish being who did not, for they often ended up – foolishly dead.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas tightened his knees, signaling his horse forward until he was at Gandalf's side, which was next to the dragon's left hindquarters. He was silent for a time and it wasn't until Gandalf prompted him that he finally decided to share his thoughts with his friend.

"Speak, young Prince, before that energy you are expending on the process of thinking tires you out too much."

Legolas glanced at his friend and saw that the wizard's eyes were twinkling.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf, I guess I was a bit preoccupied." He reached down and patted his horse, who nickered his thanks for his rider's touch. "When do you think the attacks will start?"

"In earnest?"

"Yes."

The smile left the wizard's face and he grew pensive.

"At dusk … evil won't come until it gets dark."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah felt Erenol move, just a bit, and she frowned, thinking that the pain medicine should not be wearing off this soon. She felt the movement again and realized that the wounded elf was not waking up, but was beginning to shiver. Looking overhead, she saw that the grey clouds were getting heavy, preparing to give birth to misery, a cold fall rain shower.

She reached behind her then sighed, for she had just brought the one cloak, a mistake she rarely made. There was nothing to be done about it now… the fever the Captain was beginning to run would keep her warm enough. Loosening her grip on the unconscious elf, Anayah quickly undid the neck clasp and after removing the cloak, wrapped it around the shivering being in front of her. After a bit, he quit shivering, sighed deeply, then relaxed.

Unfortunately, the fever already had a firm grip on the elf and wasn't about to turn him loose. He began to mumble and shift his weight on the horse as he became more and more uncomfortable but even though Anayah did what she could to distract him from his pain and the nightmare that was troubling him, the others could easily tell that he was reliving the attack by the Uruk. She finally had to call for the sedative from Bansil and while she waited for it to take effect, did her best to soothe his troubled spirit.

Anayah was quietly singing a lullaby and the Captain seemed to actually be finding some comfort from it for he had finally stilled his restless movements. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder but when she turned saw it was only Bansil, holding out his own cloak to her. Sensing his rider's need, Elias stepped closer to the Guard's horse and when he did, the elf wrapped the cloak around Anayah then pulled up the hood to shield her from the cooling temperatures of the night. She smiled her thanks and in return, Bansil politely nodded his head before he had his horse step back to its place behind Elias.

"Tough elf – hah!" She whispered, almost to herself. "I know what you're all about now. Thank you, my friend. I thought I was going to freeze my …"

A small chuckle from in front of her alerted her that Erenol had regained consciousness. She leaned around the elf and looked into his drowsy eyes.

"How are you doing? Is there pain?"

She felt him wince.

"There is some, but it is bearable."

"If it becomes too much for you to bear, I want you to let me know, for it would hinder your recovery if you were not able to rest at least a little bit."

When there was no reply, she again looked around the Captain until she could see his face and found that he had once more fallen asleep. Anayah sighed then resumed the lullaby she had been singing to him earlier.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Gandalf and Legolas were still keeping each other company as they rode along. Gandalf was a great warrior as well as a wizard, for he was of the opinion and attitude that he could not hope to inspire the hearts of anyone if he tried to inspire them from behind their backs while they fought and bled to death in front of his eyes. Legolas, as Crown Prince of Mirkwood, was also a seasoned warrior and had been defending Mirkwood as its Prince for hundreds of years, and had also fought at Aragorn's side whenever he could. No matter the experience, there was still apprehension and Legolas quieted his own by asking questions of the most learned being he could ever hope to meet in his long life.

"The Úlaire can exist in the light of day as well as in the darkness, as you well know, Legolas, although the light hinders the dark beings - lessens their ability to see - which is why they have to rely on either horse or fell beast to guide them in the light of day. Perhaps the best way to explain it is this way. If you had been in a dark room without any light, not even your own luminescent glow for many days, and you finally left that room and stepped into the light, it would blind you for a few moments. The Wraiths are alike in this, for they exist in the shadow realm and the light not of their world, blinds them. But …" He raised his hand to emphasize his point. "Never underestimate the Wraiths, young Prince, for they have other finely tuned senses which they use to their ultimate benefit. The senses of hearing and smell are highly developed and where he would not be able to see you, could very well locate you by listening or finding your scent upon a breeze."

Gandalf took a sip of water from his flask.

"And many beings think that the shriek of the Wraiths is a weapon of great strength, and while it is definitely that, it is not the only weapon of this type, for it is in their fathomless silence that they can also cause fear." Gandalf leaned a little closer to Legolas and spoke quietly. "You are mesmerized by the empty cowl and keep listening for a sound to issue from it. Fear prevents you from running; fear prevents you from stepping nearer; and soon you begin to imagine that all sound around you has stopped. It is but a mind trick for a Wraith is like a snake that stares at a mouse so steadily and without blinking that the mouse cannot move until it is too late – dinner!"

Legolas jumped, then chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"You always paint such vivid pictures for your teachings, Gandalf."

"Take them to heart, young one, for it is best _never_ to underestimate evil of any kind, whether you encounter it in the light of day or in the dark of night. Yes, he sees best at night, and therein lies one of his greatest advantages, for the Witch King, this thrall of the dark Lord, will use his advantage to strike at us before we even know he is there. So you see, though he can move about in either sun or shadow, the shadows of night suit him more, for evil always walks best in the night."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

They had all decided to travel through the night, even though it would mean having to fight in the dark, but as Rahan had put it, they were better off fighting while on horseback where they would have at least some mobility rather than in unfamiliar territory while dozing with a belly full of stew. There had been no debate on that point.

And so the hours had passed, with the sky, already overcast with rain clouds, growing steadily darker as the evening approached. They had all paused briefly on two different occasions when they had seen to Asgorath's shoulder, changed Erenol's bandages then had fed him more of his medicinal teas. When Rahan had caught her eye from the other side of the group where he was circling his stallion, so he could look in every direction, she just felt Erenol's forehead and shook her head – the Avari Captain was no better.

It would still be some time before they reached the first group of Rangers and they all hoped that they wouldn't have to engage the enemy without reinforcements. Yes, Asgorath would be a formidable ally, but he was still semi-groggy from the abuse of the sedative by his captors and if he stood in one place for too long would fall fast asleep. No, they wanted to keep moving.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

An overwhelming sense of danger suddenly washed over her, and her heart thumped almost painfully in her chest as if it had just skipped a beat or two, but when she looked around her could find nothing that should have set off her warrior's instincts like it had. Setting her heels to Elias, she galloped until she was beside Asgorath, patting him on the shoulder, then hand-signaling him deeper into the forest. Earlier, everyone had discussed the matter in depth and had decided that for security reasons, there would be no verbal reference at any time, to the dragon, for there was no telling where the minions of the Witch King might be hiding - and listening.

After he was concealed within the shadows, Anayah then wheeled Elias in a tight circle until she was sure that everyone's attention was on her then pointed first at her eyes then her ears to let everyone know that they had to step up their diligence. Stopping perfectly still, she closed her eyes and after filtering out the noises of rustling horses and other natural forest sounds, she listened for what should _not_ be there.

Then she sensed it, felt it, a deep, thrumming vibration. Her eyes opened in surprise and she twisted in the saddle until she found Gandalf. Elias felt her weight shift, and turned as well, so his lady was more comfortable and didn't have to contort her body.

Gandalf looked at Anayah questioningly and after she pointed at him, then waved him towards the back of the group, told everyone else to head to the tree line and draw their bows. They all waited quietly, for all of them could now feel what Anayah had felt just moments before ... something wascoming … something extremely large. Even the horses were nervous and more than a few had to be called to task before they would settle.

A cold wind started to swirl around them, lifting and throwing dirt, leaves and other debris, causing them to have to shield their eyes. Then their sensitive ears also started to feel the force of a vibration, a rhythmic thrumming, and when they all looked up, saw a sight that almost turned their blood to ice and caused their hearts to clench.

The fell beast was immense, its wing tips stretching beyond their field of vision, its long sinuous neck writhing like a snake, as it looked at Gandalf, now on foot, who was standing so bravely in front of it, no more than a mote of living tissue that would barely be enough to whet its vast appetite. Then it screamed, opening its huge jaws, and swinging its head back and forth, the force of its call moving the wizard's hair and robes.

On its back, the black robed Witch King sat motionless although there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was studying the wizard closely and that he knew that nine loaded bows were trained on him from the shadows of the surrounding forest. There was not a heart among the elves that was not asking if it was all going to begin and end where they now sat on their horses.

Then Gandalf began "negotiations," and with his staff in his right hand, struck the ground, causing the earth under the feet of the fell beast to convulse. The creature staggered and crouched, the better to keep its balance, then fell silent, swinging its massive head in its Master's direction and asking him for its next command.

Finally, the Witch King lowered his head, making it all too plain that he had at last focused his attention on the wizard standing before him. The half-dead voice was no more than a raspy, feathery whisper though all could plainly hear his words.

"Do not stand between me and what is mine, Istari."

From her place in the shadows, Anayah nodded her head, for in acknowledging Gandalf as an Istar, he had acknowledged him as a worthy adversary, a point in their favor. She looked around her and saw that all the elves were ready to do whatever they had to in Asgorath's defense – she just hope they didn't have to loose their arrows.

Erenol stirred then mumbled something before Anayah could put a hand over his mouth to silence him. Though they were aware that the Avari Captain had broken the silence, none of the other Rescuers looked his way, but kept their eye on the massive fell beast and the evil being on the thing's back.

Gandalf saw the attention of the Úlaire shift to where the elves were waiting under the trees and decided the wisest thing would be to refocus his attention in a more appropriate direction.

"You cannot possess one of the divine, whether you will it or not, Witch King. That which has been touched by the hand of Ilúvatar cannot, and must not be sullied in whatever power game you are intending to play."

The Witch King sighed and those watching could almost see the evil breath that he expelled in the cold air of the deepening night.

"I play no game, wizard, and I will have what is mine. No more talk ... give me the dragon."

At the silent command of his master, the fell beast swung his head and before anyone could do anything, had knocked Gandalf to the ground. The elves looked at Anayah but she held up her hand and kept them from shooting – and they knew she was right for they would be ineffective from where they were. They could hurt the thing but would probably not be able to save Gandalf.

They watched in horror as Gandalf tried to regain his feet, his head bleeding from the previous blow and knew that in his own perverse way, the Úlaire was playing with the wizard. The fell beast swung his head again and once more knocked Gandalf off his feet. Anayah could stand no more and after calling Bansil to her, the elf grabbed his Captain and drug him from Elias onto his own horse, then before anybody could stop her, she set her heels to Elias and charged onto the field.

As the stallion raced forward, Anayah dropped the reins over the saddle horn, then concentrating intensely, started forming a ball of white-hot light in the palms of her hands. The closer she raced to the fell beast the larger the ball of energy grew and as beast and Master watched her closely, she circled Gandalf twice. It was on her second circuit, when she was directly in front of the gigantic creature that she threw the fireball, now half the size of her stallion, directly into the face of towering creature. The beast screamed in pain as the fire hit it in the face, close to its sensitive eyes. Looking once to see whether Gandalf was getting to his feet, which he was, she began her retreat and was soon back in the shadow of the trees with the others.

Gandalf and the Witch King once more faced each other although any more thoughts of posturing on the General's part had to be put aside as his wounded ride cried piteously and swung its head from side to side. He prepared to leave.

"This is not over, wizard. First blood goes to you, yes, but in the end, I will have what I want. None of you will reach your destination – and that includes the she-witch. I have special plans for her."

"Idle threats will get you nowhere with us, evil creature, for we will not bow to your will at this moment or at any other. I suggest that you leave and let us get on with what we were about before you arrived and fouled the air we were trying so hard to breathe."

The Witch King did not respond for a bit, but finally signaled to his mount who swung its head toward Carn-dûm and lifted off with one mighty downsweep of its great wings.

TBC


	24. Faith Part II

* * *

_Our faith comes in moments...  
yet there is a depth in those  
brief moments which constrains us  
to ascribe more reality to them  
than to all other experiences.  
Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Chapter 24 

Faith – Part II

Illusions

To say that Gandalf was furious would have been a slight understatement. He marched toward the elves who were emerging from the shadows of the forest and while ignoring everybody, walked straight to Elias and put his hand on Anayah's shoulder as she dismounted.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He fairly yelled at her.

She turned to the wizard and after closing one eye, looked at the cut on his head with the other eye, patted his cheek, stepped back and promptly fell down. From where she was sitting, she looked around her at the other disbelieving faces – and hiccupped.

The sound seemed to break the standoff, if one could call it that, and Rahan was immediately off his horse and running to Anayah's side where she was doing her best to get up from where she had fallen. Her efforts came to nothing as she fell over sideways, hiccupping when she once more hit the ground. Gandalf and Rahan both knelt beside her, then Gandalf reached into the pouch at his side, and after finding the herb he wanted, tried to get Anayah to open her mouth and start chewing it. Anayah's eyes crossed trying to look at the herb as it came toward her, but Gandalf persisted in his efforts and finally she took it from him and ate it. The herb counteracted her hiccups quite quickly although it took the symptoms of her disorientation a bit longer to begin disappearing. Rahan looked at the wizard.

"What is happening? Did the Úlaire cast a spell on her?"

Gandalf picked some twigs out of her hair, brushed some dirt off her face then smiled as Anayah looked at him first with one eye then with the other.

"No, Captain Rahan, he cast no spell on her. She used some really big magic, as she would put it, and it has drained her of energy and reason for a moment."

"But why?" Legolas asked from where he had knelt beside the three.

"It's really quite simple, Legolas. There are always consequences for magic, even for myself, although I have life ages more experience in the use of magic than our young she-elf, here. I am sure that you know Anayah's lineage includes Melian, who was one of the Maiar, and it is from Melian that she inherited her ability to do things that are considered 'out of the ordinary' ... fireballs, opening locked doors ... things of that nature. Although she is capable of using magic, because the genetic connection is so far back, the consequences for its use are more pronounced. Anayah has told me that producing fireballs drains her fëa of its life energy. She can use it, but just has to learn a bit more discretion when she does."

Anayah had been sitting with her forehead resting on her knees and as a result, nobody heard what she said and so had to repeat herself.

"I asked how many you got into him, Gandalf."

"Two, and I thank you for your intervention although you frightened several life-ages off me with your little stunt."

Anayah finally looked up at her friend.

"I aim to please, although I may have to wait several millennia before I have enough energy to do that again." She groaned and once more put her forehead back on her knees.

The other elves were looking at the two with puzzled expressions on their faces. Gandalf chuckled.

"Before we left Imladris, Lord Elrond and I mixed what should be a somewhat potent anesthetic which I administered to the beast through the use of my staff each time he came in contact with it. What we hoped would happen was that the beast would be disabled for at least a day although because of its massive size, it will be hard to tell for sure just how long the effects will last.

This doesn't mean that we can relax our vigilance – no indeed. All this means is that we will not face the Witch King or his mount for some time, hopefully for at least a full day. His minions … that is something else altogether for it is my fear that he will call forth everyone and everything he can to keep us from getting Asgorath back to Imladris. I am quite sure that we will face his magic again for he can use that from within his stronghold, even as I am sure that facing whatever he sends our way won't be as daunting a task as it might have been if we had to face the Úlaire and the fell beast in the flesh."

Anayah chuckled.

"What is so funny, young one?" Gandalf winked at the others.

"You are starting to talk like me."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After Anayah had rested for a few minutes then had checked on Erenol to make sure his fast trip to Bansil's horse hadn't harmed him, the group signaled Asgorath, and as soon as the dragon had joined them, all resumed their interrupted journey. Though the night was now full upon them, they moved as quickly as they could without posing a threat to the health of their Charge or to their horses.

They didn't have long to wonder just what their next challenge would be for as they moved along the path, the natural lighting around them began to fade away. If the situation hadn't been so serious and wasn't coming upon them so close to their last challenge, they all might have found some humor in the fact that it seemed that someone had just blown out the last glow globe on Middle-earth.

"Hold!" Anayah called out, after which every rider as well as the dragon stopped. "Try turning up your natural light everyone."

A feverish Erenol, who was once more in front of her on Elias, started to move and shift his weight. The stallion tried to compensate for the elf's movements and stepped sideways – into a tree. Anayah gave a tiny squeak and hoping that nobody noticed the small sound, then clamped a hand over her own mouth and rested her forehead against Erenol's back as her eyes watered in response to the sharp blow.

"What happened over there? Anayah?" Rahan called out to her.

"Elias just put my leg into a tree, Rahan. I'll be fine. This is a good lesson everyone. Do … not … move … for any reason until we can figure out a way to counter this absence of light. Gandalf?"

"I think I can help with this … one moment please."

They could hear Gandalf muttering to himself and were both surprised and thankful when the stone on the end of his staff began to glow with a bright, white light which grew in intensity until everything in the immediate vicinity could be seen quite clearly – including the group of Orcs coming in their direction.

Anayah moved Elias next to Gandalf's horse, for between the two of them they made a single warrior. Gandalf with the glowing staff in one hand and Glamdring in the other, was their only source of light, and Anayah with an injured and unconscious Erenol sitting in front of her had to think of how to fight and keep Erenol safe at the same time.

"Remember that we must protect the dragon, so if at all possible, stay in the same position that you are in now!" She called out to the others, then in a whisper, spoke into Erenol's ear. "Relax and be as still as you can, my friend, for I will keep you safe."

There were not many Orcs in the group they now faced and the elves brought down at least a third of their number with arrows before the foremost of the defenders had to go to their swords. The archers further back in the defensive line continued to shoot until finally, they too had to go to their swords, with Legolas going to his long knives.

The fighting by the defenders was somewhat more conservative than it would have been under most other circumstances for they could not range far from the dragon, his personal safety being their highest priority. They all knew that the absence of light had been meant to disorient them so that when the fighting began in earnest they would be ill prepared to face the enemy or protect the dragon with any degree of competence or success. But as it turned out it was the Orcs who were ill prepared, for the Thurin Tirith were warriors who were trained to adjust quickly and they were not about to allow themselves to be forced into doing anything that would jeopardize the safety of their dragon Charge.

The light from Gandalf's staff continued to expand beyond the fighters, to the forest and into the deepest shadows beyond them until finally, with something that sounded like a "pop," the unnatural darkness disappeared and the natural lighting of deep night once more lit the landscape. When the Orcs no longer had the dark camouflage of their Master's magic in which to hide their movements, those who had survived the fight with the Thurin Tirith slunk away in the direction of their cavernous home.

When they once more found themselves alone, Anayah turned her head toward the forest and to where Asgorath had been pushed by his defenders. The dense stand of trees from which he now emerged, had provided the dragon with protection from the rear when the fighting had been at its most intense. The elves and wizard looked at the dragon, exchanged knowing glances with each other then continued their journey without another word being spoken.

They continued to hear furtive sounds coming from the darkness behind them and knew they were being followed by more of the Witch King's soldiers. For the moment, however, they knew they didn't have anything to be apprehensive about because it would take the creatures no small amount of time to recover from what had been done to their comrades in _their_ previous battle with the elves.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It had been a difficult and tiring day for everyone and from the largest to the smallest of the group, they were all looking forward to a well earned rest period. At the head of the column where she was taking her turn at riding point, Anayah began to detect movement in the trees around her. At first she thought her fatigue was making her see things that were not there, but when she saw her stallion's head also following the shadowy, furtive movements, knew that what she was seeing was in fact, very real. Elias was not alerting to the movement as he would have to an enemy, but none of them could take the chance that whatever was out there in the darkness meant them harm and were using a benign appearance to get as close to them as possible.

Two quick, sharp whistles and a fist in the air alerted everyone to the fact that they were not alone. It was an unsettling sensation to see the shadowy figures soundlessly flitting here and there in the darkness. Though the "phantoms" so far had harmed nobody, they were still unnerving, because the defenders knew there was definitely something out there, but could see nothing physical with which they could match swords. A figure would be running down a path, directly at them but would disappear before the Guards, Gandalf or Legolas could prepare themselves to meet them in combat.

Then the ethereal attacks became more real and the touching began … a leg would be brushed, or the mane on one or the other of the horses would move as if rifled by a breeze. Though the attacks had so far been physically harmless, the psychological effects were beginning to be felt by everyone. The bodies of the horses began to lather from nerves as they shifted nervously, feet stomping the ground, their ears flicking back and forth as their heads turned first in one direction then another.

"Stand your ground." Gandalf cautioned. "This attack cannot last much longer."

There was a short scream which was quickly cut off as a hand was clamped over a mouth.

"Súrion, quit the cutting up; this is serious."

"That wasn't me, Rahan – honest."

"Anayah?"

"Sorry, Rahan, but some semi-invisible piece of warg drool is going to lose his hand if he does again what he just did."

There was quiet laughing all around, and the Rescuers noted that the more they laughed the fainter the shadowy figures became. The things started backing away from the Rescuers until they became one with the forest around them and disappeared altogether. It was over. Everyone took a few minutes to regroup, and take some deep, calming breaths to try and soothe their fragile nerves. There were no cowards among their numbers, but like most warriors, they were more comfortable facing an enemy they could see and sink their swords into and the fact that they had just been confronted with an enemy they could not use their swords on was proving a bit unnerving to them.

After making sure that none of them had suffered harm, Rahan looked at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, can you tell us something about what just happened?"

The wizard moved his horse closer to the middle of the group so he could easily be heard by all.

"The Witch King has declared war on us, not only for entering his home but for stealing that which he treasured most – the dragon Lord. I can guarantee to all of you that things will not get any easier for us from this moment until we reach the sanctuary of elven territory. We will be repeatedly attacked physically and mentally, until we submit to his will and give back to him what he has demanded. It is his intention to make things so difficult for us that we will willingly turn away from our goal and abandon our quest."

"Can we expect any more of this particular type of attack? The phantoms, or whatever they were, seem harmless enough …" Legolas began.

"Except for the 'fresh' phantom."

They all chuckled.

"The Witch King's desire to possess both of the Old Ones is for a deeper reason than we realize and though I can only guess at his true motivations, I feel that we must continue to focus our strengths on our primary goal. What that means is that we must deal with what we can, not with something we can do nothing about. The Witch King's magic and well as his attacks are weakened because he has to conduct his affairs from a distance, a fact that will benefit us in the end."

"What if he calls in the other eight Úlaire, Gandalf?" Banion asked.

"I don't know Gandalf's mind on the matter," Anayah began, "but I don't think he wants to share the bounty with the others and even though all nine were near the borders of elven territory, I don't see the General calling them in for this little party."

"Does anybody besides me notice that it's getting warmer?"

There was complete silence for a moment as the group took note of the increasing temperature.

"You're right, Saeros, it is getting warmer … Gandalf?" Rahan looked at Gandalf while caressing his stallion's sweating neck as Loki moved nervously, eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

Gandalf was sitting on his horse, eyes closed and lips moving silently. After a bit he opened his eyes and looked around at the others.

"It is the breath of Mordor … we must all make haste to put as much distance between us and the Witch King's lair as possible, for if we remain too long where we are, we may all be lost."

The group began to move along the trail once more, from time to time glancing behind them for any signs of pursuit, and as they moved the air began to get warmer and warmer, until the horses began to sweat heavily, as did their riders.

"I can't believe that I am sitting among a bunch of sweating elves." Anayah said as she wiped sweat off her forehead. "And what is with these horses?"

There wasn't a horse in the group that wasn't shifting its weight nervously, high stepping or trying to rear. The elves and Gandalf were finding themselves increasingly occupied with trying to bring the animals under control while they as well as their dragon Charge continued to move forward. Though not normally quarrelsome, the pecking order among the three stallions already having been established, both Rahan's Loki and Semoro's Orë were snapping and striking at each other and it was only an intervention by Elias, the senior stallion that prevented an all-out confrontation between the two.

Anayah patted her stallion's sweating neck.

"Elias, when we finally make camp for the night … day … whatever … I want you to have a discussion with both Loki and Orë and impress upon them that we all get along … and use whatever means you need, to do so."

Elias rumbled deep in his chest in answer and on either side of him, the other two stallions moved out of his way. With one crisis seeming to have been handled, another was soon to happen. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Anayah turned her head in time to see Legolas' horse rear, throwing his head from one side to the other, fighting both his rider's wishes as well as the elvish hackamore he was wearing. It was only because Legolas was an excellent rider that he wasn't immediately thrown.

Anayah immediately backed Elias until he was shoulder to shoulder with the panicking horse, using his presence to soothe the animal's nerves. She thought of asking Legolas why he had ever wanted to bring this particular horse on their journey, but one look at the strained expression on his face stopped her. Teasing at this point was not something anybody would find acceptable.

Every horse in the group was an elven-raised horse and as such was under nobody's control for between elves and their horses existed more of a partnership. However, it was quite understandable under the circumstances, for that partnership to be strained by the tension of the moment.

They had managed to travel a respectable distance with only one admonishment, that one coming from Gandalf. He told them to start drinking their water whether they felt like it or not for the heat was dehydrating everyone and since they didn't have many more hours before they made camp for the day, they could drink their water without having to worry overmuch about conservation.

Most of the elves willingly complied, for they knew if they sickened from dehydration that they would be able to protect nobody, themselves included. It was an ever-observant Bansil who noticed that Anayah kept getting a semi-conscious Erenol to drink from her water flask and that she kept wetting a piece of linen to bathe his face with.

If Anayah wondered why Bansil dropped back and why he was talking to Rahan, her question was soon answered when her Captain raised snapping grey eyes and looked in her direction.

"Oh snake spit!" She muttered under her breath as she saw Rahan riding in her direction. She smiled at the elf when he rode up beside her.

"Anayah, Bansil tells me that you haven't been drinking your ration of water and this concerns me."

"Let me stop you right there, Rahan. If _anything_ you have to say has _anything_ to do with my size or my gender then you might as well not say _anything_ because I don't want to hear it."

"Well, you _will_ hear what I have to say, young one, whether you will it or not. Remember that while we follow your command in personal and military matters, in matters regarding your health, you answer to me – and I will be steadfast in my duty. Erenol has his own water and will drink that – you _will_ begin drinking your own."

Under most normal circumstances Anayah was a stubborn elf and did not easily yield to the will of another (except for her Ada) and in the present instance it was stubbornness that made her want to reply in a fashion that was not very ladylike, but it was when she saw the strain in her Captain's eyes that she decided to accede to his wishes … although it would not happen before she inserted at least one or two more comments into the conversation. The verbal confrontation may have continued and may have resulted in lost tempers if not for a timely and much needed intervention. It suddenly began to rain – only on Anayah.

There was silence all around and as Rahan sat on Loki, staring at a she-elf with hair in her eyes and matted to her head, with rivulets of water running off her, he was tempted to laugh although he was not an entirely stupid elf and so held himself in check. Both elves turned their heads and looked at Gandalf who had suddenly found something of interest in the sky above his head. When he felt the "squinty eyed" gaze, he looked into the angry green eyes of a certain hot tempered she-elf then had to school his own features for it was truly an amusing sight.

"And just why is the other guilty party in this discussion not being given the privilege of sharing the same shower as me? Hm?"

Gandalf trotted his horse by her as he answered, "Because he is much bigger than I am."

Anayah turned Elias and rode after the wizard.

"We are definitely NOT amused, Gandalf!"

Her remark was met by silence and since she was also an elf that enjoyed getting in the last word, with a nod to her Captain indicating that she would comply with his wishes, wheeled Elias away from him and for the remainder of the day's journey, kept her back turned to the elf.

When Rahan finally got the chance to ride beside Gandalf he remained silent until the wizard finally started the conversation himself.

"The Witch King wants to cause a division within our ranks and so he is attacking our bodies, minds as well as our spirits, for if we are dispirited we will be weak and will then have a vulnerability he can, and will try and exploit. I wouldn't worry about your Charge too much, Captain Rahan, she is feeling the same strain as the rest of us, but if it will be of any comfort to you, I promise that I will keep an eye on her when I can."

Rahan nodded.

"I think we will both have our hands full, Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded.

"Aye, Captain Rahan, we probably will."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Later that night the Rescuers began to come across dead Orcs as they rode although they did nothing more than give them a passing glance, for the utilitarian arrows with green fletchings that were sticking out of chests, abdomens and eyes, were familiar to them all. And it wasn't only the arrows that had killed the Orcs, for upon occasion they would happen upon a body whose throat had been slit. No tears were shed for the loathsome creatures although many silent thanks were sent in the direction that they knew their support team, Aragorn and Greyfell's Rangers were now pacing them, intervening with the enemy before they could even get close to the dragon's protectors.

If everything had gone as planned, the three groups would probably never have encountered each other until either they made camp for the first time or even until they got close to elven territory. However, it was soon going to become apparent to all that not everything was going to go as planned.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas had just been about to remark that the horribly hot temperatures were dropping to a more tolerable level when every being in their party, elf, wizard, horse and dragon was suddenly startled by the sound of a scream. They all stopped, hands on their swords and scanned the darkness around them, trying to determine who made the sound and from which direction it had come. The sounds of a great battle came to them then, sword meeting scimitar, commands being given, orders for deployment and calls for help. The sounds were bouncing off not only the mountains to the east of them but off the forest to the west which made any hope of going to anyone's aid almost impossible.

From what they could tell, the battle was coming in their direction for the voices and din of the fight kept growing ever louder. Anayah was taking her turn at riding point and was alertly scanning the forest when she as well as those riding near her were startled by an appearance, directly in their path of a bloody and battered Aragorn, leaning heavily on an equally bloody and battered Halbarad.

Anayah was frozen in one spot and could only watch as her brother turned toward her. She could see his lips moving and even though there was no sound could tell that he was mouthing the words, "Help me – help us."

"Estel?" She held out a hand in his direction. "What has happened to you?"

"Help me, please!" The raspy, feathery soft voice was almost unrecognizable as it appealed to her.

She nudged Elias with her heels and was moving forward when she felt Gandalf's hand on her arm. Looking at him, she frowned, not understanding why the wizard would be trying to stop her.

"Gandalf?" She appealed to the wizard. "Gandalf, that's Estel; he needs me."

She started to turn back to her brother who was now crying and holding out a horribly wounded arm to her.

"He needs me, Gandalf."

She was surprised at the strength of the grip on her arm and frowned at the wizard.

"I will not ask you again to let go of my arm, Gandalf."

Her eyes were starting to glint dangerously, a look she had never before used on him and Gandalf knew that if he lost control of her now he might never get it back. On the periphery of his vision, he saw her four Guards beginning to move forward and in a voice no being would dare contest, he called out to them.

"Hold where you and your elves are, Captain Rahan."

Sensing that Gandalf meant no harm to their Charge, they slowed their horses and carefully watched the confrontation. Anayah was beginning to tremble, something that normally happened just before she began a battle, the reaction being akin to the build-up of adrenaline. The wizard knew he didn't have much time left in which to prove to Anayah that the truth he spoke was much more real than what she was seeing.

"Young one, what you are seeing is only an illusion … it is not your brother, only an attempt by the Witch King to deceive you and prompt you to act in foolish haste."

Anayah's eyes were hard, especially when she saw her brother walking away from them.

"So now I'm foolish? Well, I would rather be a foolish yet loyal sister …" She looked from the area of the forest where Aragorn had disappeared, to Gandalf and back again. She tried one final time to ride forward and again found herself stopped. She sighed deeply.

"Can you promise me that the human I just saw was not my brother?" She looked closely at the wizard although she didn't comment on what she read in his eyes. She sighed deeply. "You may remove your hand from my arm, wizard, for you have my word that I will not ride after my brother but will remain here and cower with the rest of you."

Gandalf was stung by her form of address as well as by her words but he nodded respectfully and took his hand from her arm, although his heart told him that at least he had the satisfaction of knowing that he had prevented Anayah from riding to a certain death. Anayah's look was cold as she nudged Elias back into the point position.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was so angry at that moment that she couldn't have spoken even if she had desired to do so. Her heart was breaking at the thought that her brother was in danger of dying and she was doing nothing to help him. There was also the logical part of her mind that told her the wizard was more than likely telling the truth for he had ways of seeing things and knowing things that the rest of them didn't. They had all been under a terrible strain and none of them should begin making judgments based on whatever they were feeling at that particular time.

She felt Erenol move in front of her and when she felt his hand reach for and take her hand and entwine his fingers with hers then take it and place it over his heart for a moment, she felt all the anger melt away. It was a simple gesture but one that was much needed and welcomed by a tired and confused spirit. For a moment she leaned her cheek against the back of the wounded elf's shoulders in gratitude.

From his position farther in back of the line, Rahan saw the exchange between the Avari Captain and Anayah and also saw her relax. He nodded his head. Yes, there was much to respect about the Avari Captain.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The sky was beginning to lighten far away on the horizon and the group decided that the time had finally come to stop for their much needed rest break. The daylight would give them a measure of protection and they could be reasonably assured of a decent rest. After Bansil and the other Avari Guards helped their Captain down off Elias, Anayah told them to get him settled and after she saw to Elias and the Captain's horse she would be back to change his bandages.

Bansil was ordering the small area the four Avari Guards and Banion would be resting in when he felt eyes on him and when he turned, he saw that his Captain had regained consciousness and that he seemed to be distressed. Walking to the elf, he sat at his side and after helping him take a sip of water then adjusting the blanket on him, waited for him to speak of what was bothering him. There were tears in the elf's grey eyes.

"I was wrong about her, wasn't I, Bansil?"

Bansil nodded but otherwise remained silent, letting Erenol put some order to what he was feeling.

"I should be doing more but I just can't seem to stay awake. That is a terrible feeling for a Thurin Tirith Captain to be having."

"But a natural feeling, Captain. You did your duty and saved the Prince by putting yourself in front of that arrow. We honor you for that and do not fault you for sleeping through what has probably been the worst day of our lives; we truly wished that we could have done the same."

Erenol reached up and weakly punched his Second-In-Command in the arm.

"I was awake for part of it … it can only get better, my friend; to get worse is not even in the realm of probability!"

The two elves laughed quietly.

TBC


	25. Faith Part III

* * *

_A faith to live by,  
a self to live with,  
and a purpose to live for.  
Bob Harrington_

* * *

Chapter 25

Faith – Part III

Fire

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Anayah?"

Anayah ignored Rahan as he walked up behind her.

"Permission to speak freely?"

The hand that was brushing Captain Erenol's horse paused for a moment as Anayah nodded her head.

"I am sorry if my words of earlier seemed harsh, for that was not my intention when I spoke. You worried me, for I truly did not want to see you sicken from the heat; it would have broken my heart if I had said nothing and you had collapsed or even died of dehydration. However, I wholeheartedly apologize for offending you and making you angry and will pay close attention to how I present matters to you from now on.

On another matter, I also wanted to tell you just how proud I am of you. You stood tall with the rest of us this day and …"

He paused as Anayah turned and looked at him sharply and in turn he gently took the brush from her and finished grooming Erenol's horse while he talked to her.

"Yes you heard me correctly and I must add that my words were in no way meant to make light of your height." When he spoke next, his voice was soft but sincere. "I am always proud to be around you, Anayah, but today I was doubly so. You did well."

Both elves knew that their actions and words had been born in the heat of the moment and each pardoned the other the excessive intensity of both thought and feeling that had almost caused a breach in their relationship. Without saying anything, Anayah suddenly threw her arms around her Captain and hugged him and without hesitation, he smiled and returned the affectionate gesture. After a bit he gently pushed her away and looked into her eyes.

"You do realize that you have to talk to Gandalf, don't you? Go. I'll finish grooming the horses."

She looked at him solemnly, then after nodding, slowly walked away. As she was walking across the camp to find Gandalf, she paused where Bansil was sitting next to Erenol's pallet and talking to the wounded Avari Captain. The two Guards politely paused their conversation and waited for Anayah to speak. Without saying a word to either elf, she removed the water flask from her belt and after pointedly looking at Bansil, took several long sips, making exaggerated swallowing sounds as she did so, then afterwards wiped her mouth the length of her forearm.

"Ahhh!" She said, before shooting Bansil the 'Look of Doom' one more time then walking away.

The two Avaris looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Erenol grabbed his wounded shoulder that was protesting his movement of it, but the Captain just couldn't quite stop the chuckles from escaping his mouth.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

She found Gandalf talking to Legolas and Banion but when the two elves saw her approaching nodded politely then walked away so Anayah and Gandalf could have some privacy. Both she-elf and wizard were silent for a bit then without looking at Gandalf she sighed and spoke with a voice filled with uncertainty and grief.

"I was so sure that was him … and when he looked into my eyes … I almost … I almost couldn't bear the despair I saw there."

She looked up at Gandalf with tears in her eyes, looking for consolation … or knowledge … and above all, she looked for truth.

"But that is exactly what the Witch King wanted you to see; it was his intention to feed _your_ despair." He put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes with all the sincerity he could find in his heart, for it was truth he was about to show her. "Did Barahir come to you?"

Anayah blanched at the wizard's words and hastily looked down at her hands, hoping he had missed her reaction. She was in error but was also surprised when Gandalf gently raised her chin with his hand until she was forced to look him in the eye.

"There is not much that those of us who are caretakers of rings of power do not know about other rings, including Barahir, young one. Your father, Grandmother and I, all know that you can call Barahir to you, or he will come to you voluntarily when your brother is in need. But the ring did not come to you when you called, did it?"

Anayah looked up at Gandalf for just a few moments more as a cold chill of relief raced through her at the realization that he had been right after all and the tortured and horribly wounded being she had seen on the path in front of her had not been her brother, but had only been an illusion. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly and with a twinkle as well as just a bit of moisture in the wizard's eyes, he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf."

"Not to worry, Anayah. True friendships _always_ survive trials such as we have faced this day … just remember that."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As she was walking across the camp, just shortly after taking her leave of Gandalf, she met with Legolas as he came toward her with Huan's case in his hands. She smiled as she reached out and took the leather case from him, then seeing it was only the case he was handing her, gave him a puzzled look.

"Where's the other arrow?"

Legolas suddenly looked away and blushed an interesting shade of red. After a moment of hesitation on her part while she was waiting for an answer that wasn't going to come, she suddenly realized what it was that was causing her friend's sudden discomfort.

"No! You didn't!"

Legolas looked down at his feet before answering.

"Well haven't you ever missed with Huan before?"

She was not prepared for the question and her exhausted and overloaded mind couldn't come up with a suitably witty response. With one hand on her hip, she squinted as if she was thinking deeply about how she should respond and after stuttering and stammering for a bit, commented in what was probably the worst way she could have.

"Miss all the way or just a little bit?"

Prince Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of the Mirkwood Realm and the "once" undisputed best archer on all of Middle-earth, then turned away and walked off in a huff.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had to check on Asgorath and after telling Rahan that she would return fairly quickly, left the camp for the deeper shadows of the forest.

"As if, little sister." Súrion muttered from the branch of the tree he was sitting on, and after jumping down from the branch, he began to follow her closely. Anayah should have known that there was no way any of her Guards were going to let her go anywhere alone. Some very strange and dangerous things had happened to them since they had left Carn-dûm and none of the Guards in their unit were going to let Anayah risk her life by going anywhere without having at least one of them with her.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Banion had seen the exchange between Legolas and Anayah and knew that his friend might appreciate a friendly "male" ear and so intercepted the younger elf.

"I think we traveled an acceptable distance today, don't you?" Banion began.

"We would have made an even greater distance if Lord Asgorath had not fallen asleep at the second stop then couldn't be wakened, although I have to admit that Anayah did look kind of cute jumping up and down on his back like she was. I got the impression that perhaps our dragon Lord might have been faking it a little just to get her riled."

Both Princes laughed quietly then Legolas shook his head.

"I can't even begin to imagine what he has been put through, Legolas."

"Neither can I."

The two settled into a comfortable silence while they watched the night stars fade away in the sky above them.

"I hope that we can see this adventure through to the ending that both he and Lady Ederyn are hoping for."

"As do I, Banion."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Later, when Legolas was taking an apple to his horse, he happened upon Gandalf standing at the edge of the forest, one hand upon the trunk of an ancient pine as he gazed at the stars above him. For a moment, Legolas stood beside his friend, quietly enjoying the peacefulness of the waning night. He sighed.

"It will be light in two more hours."

"Aye." Gandalf replied before he lapsed back into silence.

"The trees sing of hope, Gandalf. How can this be when there is so much chaos about? My heart is saddened yet the trees are not; this confuses me."

Without even looking at the young elf standing beside him, the wizard sighed.

"Perhaps they are long-sighted, young Prince, and foresee a day in the future that does not hide evil intent."

"We can certainly hope."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah's passage through the forest was swift and silent, but soon her journey was over and she had reached her destination. None of the Rangers in the younger group had detected her presence although she saw Elladan's eyes flick in her direction before he gave a little smile then went to join Elrohir at the fire. He sat beside his twin and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to smile, just as Elladan had done. Anayah shook her head before she flipped the hood of her cloak over her head and skirted the edge of the forest looking for …

She found the particular elf she was looking for and like Elladan had done before him, she saw his eyes flick in her direction before once more settling on the young Ranger in front of him. Greyfell was listening to the young adan tell him of an idea that he had about stealth deployment. He was pleased with the young man for he had been one of the hardest to reach out of all the stubborn young ones he had had to deal with so far.

It was never an issue of lack of discipline, for the young man had been polite to a fault and saw to his duties in the best way he knew how. The problem with young Merith was that in the past, every time he had gone to an elder with an idea, he either had been ignored or had been told to see to what was important to the survival of the people in the village. The young man had become increasingly frustrated until he had finally stopped going to anyone with anything he had to say.

Greyfell had been working for some time on getting the idea through to him that who he was as an individual, what he thought and what he felt - all of these things - was important and was just as valued, as were these same traits in any of the other Rangers in his unit. And on this night, the young man had finally gone to his Captain with an idea that had come to him. Unfortunately, when he noticed that Greyfell was actually listening to him, he misinterpreted the attention and once more thought he was going to be ignored, told that his idea had no merit to their current situation or in the worst case, would be told to be quiet. He paused and after looking down at his feet in embarrassment, started to apologize for bothering the Captain.

"You have done nothing wrong, Merith, and I will seriously consider your idea for future use."

Merith looked at his Captain with wide eyes, unused to such courtesy.

"Thank you, sir."

Greyfell nodded and smiled at the young man.

"Now, since you shared the idea for a valuable stealth skill, I will share a new skill with you."

"Sir?"

"I am going to teach you about balance … the good with the bad, one with the other, and the seen and the unseen."

"Sir, I don't understand."

The Captain leaned in close.

"You have some brilliant ideas about stealth and while I will consider your ideas closely, I think there is one thing you should also consider."

"And what would that be sir?"

He winked at Merith, put an arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Whenever you are talking to someone, always pay attention to your surroundings."

Greyfell nodded to the area directly behind the young man and when Merith turned, was startled and jumped back a step, for there was a cloaked figure standing within touching distance behind him. Anayah flipped the hood of her cloak off her head and after giving young Merith a hug, stepped back until he had been dismissed. The two friends then threw their arms around each other and hugged fiercely. Then Greyfell pushed her away from him although he didn't release her altogether.

"Anayah, I am so angry with you."

Her eyes were twinkling.

"What on Middle-earth for?"

His voice grew soft and sincere.

"I thought you had died and my heart was broken because of it."

She reached up and touched his cheek with her fingertips.

"You know I wouldn't go without saying good-bye, elf-man."

"I would certainly hope not, my princess."

With an arm around each other's waists, the two then went to find the twins and Aragorn.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

For awhile the Ranger camp was a cheery place, and as the sky finally lightened into day, the four siblings and Greyfell told stories, laughed and for just a little space of time pushed aside chaotic memories and worries about the rest of the journey. Anayah had just about decided the time had come to leave when Elladan nudged her in the ribs and nodded toward the forest. She sighed and shook her head.

"Súrion are you going to quit sitting out there like you think nobody knows you're there and at least come in and say hello and goodbye?"

There was a slight rustling in the branches of one of the closer trees and soon the big Silvan Guard slowly lowered himself to the ground and while grinning sheepishly walked towards the group of grinning elves and human who all had to make suitably sarcastic remarks about his stealth abilities. They chatted for a bit longer then after telling her brothers and Greyfell that she still had to check on Asgorath before she laid her head down for a rest, took their leave and quickly disappeared into the surrounding forest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah and Súrion finally found Asgorath's nest for the evening, they were not too surprised to see that Sauros was there visiting with the dragon Lord. As she was lathering the antibiotic salve onto the dragon's shoulder, she looked over at Sauros.

"I would have thought you would already be sleeping, my Lord."

"I will bed down with Lord Asgorath after a bit, Anayah. First dark will come all too soon, I know, but the Lord and I still have much to talk about."

She lightly patted Asgorath's shoulder.

"Lord Asgorath, I was meaning to ask a question of you that has been weighing on my mind for awhile now."

"And what might that be?"

"You can assume a human form if you so choose, is that not correct?"

"Yes, all of the Old Ones can do this thing."

She nodded.

"Well then, when you were in Carn-dûm, why didn't you turn into a human … shrink … whatever … and escape?"

Asgorath chuckled.

"I was in the middle of a large cavern under constant surveillance by Orcs, fell beasts, another dragon and sometimes by the Witch King himself ..."

"And you were wrapped in chains."

"And I was wrapped in chains. Don't you think with all those things that someone would notice that I was planning to leave? Seriously, though, Anayah, I was partially or totally sedated during the entire time I was in Carn-dûm and as that condition closely resembles sleep, I was unable to change. I won't be able to take on a human form until the sedative is entirely out of my system, which will be some time yet, just as I will be unable to fly until my shoulder heals."

Anayah nodded her head as she finished wiping the excess salve off her hands onto a cloth she was carrying with her. She walked to the head of the dragon Lord then reached into her belt pack for the antidote leaves and withdrew two to offer him. Sauros chose that moment to yawn mightily and for a moment, she was forced to remain silent in favor of the noise that was issuing from the tired dragon's mouth. Unfortunately, sound was not the only thing that came out.

She waited until Sauros had finished yawning, then with watering eyes, held the leaves out to Asgorath, pointing at them as she did so.

"Minty fresh …" She then pointed at Sauros's mouth. "Not minty fresh."

Súrion almost hurt himself trying to get to Anayah to catch her before she hit the ground in a pretend faint. When both dragons began to roar with laughter, it was unclear if they were laughing at the stricken yet relieved expression on Súrion's face or at Anayah's antics. Perhaps it was just a little bit of both.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah and Súrion finally arrived back at the camp of the Rescuers, everyone was asleep except for the Avari Guard on duty and Rahan who would not sleep until his Charge as well as Súrion were back safely. Súrion went to give his report while Anayah went to check on Erenol.

The Avari Captain was awake, and seeing this, she poured him a portion of the pain relieving tea then helped him sit up enough to drink it. He sighed as he lay back down. Anayah gently wiped the sweat off his face with a cool, wet piece of linen then checked his bandages.

"Not bad." She remarked. "I think we can wait to change them until later." She smiled as she caressed his forehead comfortingly.

"I hear that I owe you my life. I am in your debt." He nodded slightly in appreciation.

"You owe me nothing, Captain Erenol, other than to rest while you can and do your best to recover and regain your strength."

"I will do my best, my Lady."

Though he would have wished more time for a conversation, his eyes had other ideas and slipped shut as he fell asleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The light and length of the day had been what their night should have been and unfortunately, the day was waning and the night was approaching with undue haste. Both camps of Rangers were now eating and packing what they would carry with them on the second leg of their journey.

Elladan and Elrohir sat beside the fire, forehead to forehead as they took comfort from each other and gained strength for whatever lay ahead of them. Elrohir reached up and put a hand on Elladan's shoulder.

"El, sometimes I wonder if all this is really worth the effort we are putting into it – what we do, that is."

"Of course it is, brother. We have always taken great joy in each day and in each breath we have taken. It is always worth it."

"But what of the days of sadness, Elladan? What of those?"

"We take those as well, for it is duality and the way things have always been. They both give us strength – and if we never lose respect for life, we will never forget how to love it."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The larger group of elves, the Rescuers, were mounted and preparing to leave. Erenol would ride in front of Bansil – Anayah would never be able to say what exactly caused her to make that decision, but it turned out to be a very wise decision.

As the group finally began to move, Rahan looked at everyone then sighed, more resignedly than anyone had ever known him to.

"I am a large elf and have always held to the notion that because of my size I stand a greater than average chance of surviving under any of a number of different circumstances. However, on this day I think all my large size means is that I will probably be the first to die for other than the dragon, I present the largest target."

As everyone laughed, Anayah caught his eye and tapped her heart twice, for her Captain had managed to do just the right thing to ease her mind as well as the tension in the rest of the group.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The group made good time for the first few hours of the nightlong journey and as she was wont to do during long trips, Anayah spent time thinking over the near past. Seeing that she was frowning intensely over something, which probably meant she had a question that needed answering, Gandalf rode up beside her.

"Would you like to share your thoughts with an old grey wizard before you implode, young elf?"

"Well … I was thinking …"

"So I observed."

Anayah gave him one of her "who me?" looks then continued with her thoughts.

"Why did the attacks on us stop at dawn?"

"Legolas asked a similar question of me. I think the most simple way of explaining it is that for evil there is more to fear in the time of light than in the shadow of night for evil cannot hide his intents or purpose in the light nor does evil even have the courage to try."

She was still frowning.

"I understand that, Gandalf. But why doesn't he just blast us out of existence – why don't you just blast him out of existence?"

"As you well know, young one, the Valar have forbidden me to match power with power and while the defensive action I took the night of my confrontation – our confrontation – with the Witch King was understandable and acceptable, to aggressively apply my Istari skills would not be acceptable. It's a grey area that might be a little hard for you to understand, but essentially, and to put it in a way you will understand … defend, yes; blast, no."

"Oh. Ok."

Knowing the young she-elf as he did, Gandalf knew with certainty that her quick mind had already heard, dealt with then had moved on to another topic. He just chuckled as he dropped back to his place in the line, for such was life around Anayah.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Shortly before the moon would be directly over their heads, the horses in the group began to get restless. Each rider peered intently into the shadows around them and Rahan at one point had even risked sending Súrion and Saeros out a distance ahead to see if they could find anything out of the ordinary but the two stealth experts of Anayah's Guards had come back with no new information for them.

They were all moving cautiously, as they would continue to do until the new danger finally presented itself. Unfortunately, the danger was about to present itself in a form nobody expected.

Anayah held up her hand and everybody stopped.

"What is that sound?" Banion looked at his Guards but though they were looking around them carefully and listening intently, could not hear anything.

"Are you talking about that high pitched … almost a whistling sound?" Lieutenant Duilin of the Avari Guards had an extremely heightened sense of hearing, his specialty among his Thurin Tirith Unit.

Banion nodded then, when Anayah called out, looked to where she was pointing. High overhead, a great ball of fire was falling towards them. When the horses, who were naturally afraid of fire started dancing and rearing, their riders were hard pressed to keep them in one place. In truth, the nerves of their riders weren't far behind those of their rides and they all began to entertain the notion of scattering in an attempt to get out of the way.

"Hold!" Gandalf and Rahan yelled at the same time. Rahan nodded in deference to Gandalf.

"Keep your position until the last possible moment then when you are sure of where the thing is going to land, then and only then do you move. Move before that time, or move in a blind panic and the chances are high that you will inadvertently move right into the thing's path."

Luckily, they were not in the path of the great ball of fire but when it did finally impact with the ground, it literally exploded into flaming shards, which quickly ignited the forest around its impact bed. Before anybody could react two more of the balls of fire hit the ground until, all too soon, the rescuers and their dragon Charge were surrounded by fire.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_It cannot be! Oh, sweet Valar, what have I done?_

Elias threw his great head into the air as he reared, slamming back to the earth near the body of his fallen rider. It had been an accident … he had slipped … he had panicked when a large, fiery ember had hit his shoulder and when he had reared, his hind hooves had slipped out from underneath him and he had fallen backwards. Anayah had not thrown herself free and had screamed in pain when he had landed on her.

He had done what he could to rise quickly but when he had nuzzled her, she had not moved and when he had snuffled and nudged her face, had been alarmed to find the breath of life was no longer there.

_What have I done? Help me! Help my rider! Please!_

He frantically looked around at the fire that completely surrounded him, its acrid smoke choking him and burning his eyes as he desperately tried to find someone who could help his downed rider. He whinnied until the smoke he was inhaling burned his throat and he could call out no more.

"Elias?"

The fire disappeared – well, it almost disappeared.

"Elias, what's wrong, old man?"

Anayah had felt Elias plant his feet and when he didn't move further she had begun to become concerned. Looking around her at the advancing fire line she saw that the one small avenue of escape they had found was getting smaller even as they sat there looking at it. They could spare no time in making their escape, but for the sake of her friend, she had to try to find what troubled his great heart and had caused him to freeze as he now was.

She dismounted and walked until she was in front of him then gently pulled on his ears, his personal sign to lower his head. Anayah stroked his velvety soft nose comfortingly, leaning her forehead against his, while the next horse and rider in line, Bansil with Erenol riding in front of him, stopped close to the big stallion to give aid if necessary.

"I don't know what troubles you, my friend, but if it is of concern to you then it is a concern I will personally address. I think maybe I don't understand the reason you have stopped, Elias, so if you would tell me why you are fearful, maybe I can help. Please tell me what it is that troubles you."

_I am afraid._

"Of what, Elias?"

_I am afraid that I will cause your death._

"Afraid you _will_ cause my death? Like it hasn't happened yet - well of course it hasn't happened yet if I am asking you if it hasn't happened yet." She frowned, until realization finally dawned upon her. "You had a vision, didn't you?"

_Yes. And in this portent, I caused your death. If I were to do something, make some mistake and you were to die because of what I had done, I would not, could not continue._

"Listen to me, Elias. We don't have a lot of time to discuss this although I do promise that when we are through the fire we will discuss it at length. You have not yet caused my death and the chances you will are so small they almost don't matter at all. Every time you and I ride together, it is with the foreknowledge that anything can happen and one or both of us could die. However, I do not get the sense that this is one of those random moments for us. Your vision probably comes from the Witch King and was meant to weaken you by causing despair.

You are a powerful ally in this venture, my friend, so it would only make sense that that half-dead freak of nature would attack you the same as he has attacked others among our number. You may feel that your courage is failing you, Elias, but in those times when you feel weakened, rely on those of us who care about you to share our strength. I also am afraid but even so have not lost my confidence in you. Remember who you are, my friend. You are a Prince, and full brother to Shadowfax, Lord of all horses, and just like your brother, you are mighty in spirit and in strength, and nobody can take that away from you unless you let them - and I just can't see you doing something like that."

_We have known each other a very long time, my Lady, and I have counseled you many times, even telling you that if the worst should happen and you were to fall that I would be there to carry you home. At this moment, I am by your side and by your side is where I will stay if I am allowed by fate to do so. I have heard your words and have felt the love you have for me, and for now and forever, that will be enough._

You are correct that I am full brother to Shadowfax and that in my own right I am a Prince.

He lowered his head further until he could look her in the eye.

_Perhaps it is time that I quit acting like a fearful weanling and start acting like a Prince. Shall we?_

"That's my horse!"

After Anayah had once more swung herself into the saddle, she wheeled until she faced the others and from the expression on their faces, knew that her conversation between she and the stallion had been shared with the others. It was an inspiring lesson for all of them to hear a great heart like Elias admit to a weakness as well as well as tell Anayah that he was willing to work through that weakness. When the she-elf and horse once more turned around and rode through the narrow breach in the fiery ring, there was no hesitation before the others rode through as well.

TBC


	26. Dragonflight Part I

* * *

A/N: I spend a great amount of time writing a 20,000 plus word chapter, (its still not completely done) break it up, spend until 4:00 a.m. (sometimes) in the morning editing Part I, proof it 3 or 4 times... and the only way I can post it is in a Notepad Document then format it AGAIN! Puts my knickers in a knot, it does.

My thanks go out to my muse for the idea on how to put out the fire … I blame it all on her! (Not our wonderful site's problems.)

* * *

Before a midnight breaks in storm,  
Or herded sea in wrath,  
Ye know what wavering gusts inform  
The greater tempest's path;  
Till the loosed wind drive all from mind,  
Except Distress, which, so will prophets cry,  
O'ercame them, houseless, from the unhinting sky.  
A Midnight Breaks in storm  
- Kipling

* * *

Chapter 26

Dragonflight, Pt. I

From some miles distant, both units of Rangers watched the descent of the three great balls of fire. It was difficult for them, young or not young, seasoned veteran or untried warrior, to stand and watch the destructive and potentially lethal power heading right to the very spot where they knew their friends and kin now traveled. Though it was their hearts' desire to immediately head towards the group to lend what aid they could, they knew they couldn't, for they had a responsibility that was bigger and more important than any of them … than any of their lives or desires of the heart.

It was when they began to hear from afar, the faint and almost indistinguishable sounds of screaming as well as the sounds of battle and the cries for help, that their resolve began to waver. It was during one of their few rest breaks, when young Soron saw his Captain gazing into the west, a sad yet determined look on his face, that he decided to intrude on the elf's solitude, something that he would not normally do but would this time, for good cause as well as out of respect. Though the elf didn't look at the young man as he walked to his side, he did smile and Soron saw this but remained quiet, waiting until his Captain was ready to speak. Finally, Greyfell sighed.

"There is dark magic at work here, Soron, of that you can be assured. We are going to face things that we have never faced before and may never have to face again in any of our lifetimes, and as such, nothing we see, hear or otherwise experience can be trusted to be real. We must suspect everything, trust nothing we see or hear and must exercise an extra portion of vigilance at all times.

"Do you think we should move closer to the main group so if aid is needed that we will be within distance to actually hear if we are called?"

Greyfell spared the young man a small glance. "And how would we know if the call is real? No, Soron, I don't think we should move closer even though it is my heart's desire to do so. The task set for us is far more important than you, me, or any of the others and no matter how difficult it is for us to do so, we must follow the plans we made and stay on course. If our friends over there die," he gestured to where they had all seen the fireballs hit the ground, "then they will be in a better place than us and their responsibilities will be at an end; we cannot leave our posts to save them. Besides, they have a wizard helping them so they will be better armed and more able to deal with whatever that mad Úlaire may think of up to throw at them!"

"Yes, Merith?"

Merith, who had been standing behind his Captain and Soron with a group of others and did not realize his Captain had been aware of his presence, blushed, still not comfortable with being the center of attention or asking questions of his leader.

"Sir, what if we stay here and do nothing when we know the main group needs our help? What if we do nothing and somebody dies … what if the lady elf dies?"

"Then she will be waiting for me in the Halls of Mandos and when I finally arrive, she will ask me why it took me so long to get there." Greyfell's eyes grew sad for just a moment before he sighed, then continued in a softer voice. "You have reasonable and legitimate concerns, Merith, and I am sure that the other Rangers are asking themselves some of the same questions that you are, so I will try to answer them the best that I can."

He turned back to the path and together the group walked on, talking to each other as they did.

"First, since we are nowhere in the vicinity of a volcano, we can be reasonably assured that the three 'lava balls' originated as a result of magic and not as a natural occurrence. We can also assume that since there is magic involved that even if we were only half the distance away from them that we are now that whatever is happening at this moment would be over with by the time we reached our friends."

There were murmurs among the Rangers as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"However, that doesn't make the 'seeing' and 'waiting' easier for any of us to bear. Many of you will question whether you have the deep down, emotional strength to make a choice to walk away, or in this case do nothing, knowing that the ones we hold so dear might die."

He looked at the young faces in front of him and his heart almost broke, for he knew with certainty that before everything was finally over, a measure of that special youthful innocence would be gone forever as well as some of the youthful lives.

"If it would make any of this easier to understand or bear, blame it on me, for that is what command is really all about, the ability to make the hard decisions even knowing that such decisions would result in a death, and in the end to take upon our shoulders the consequences of the orders we give. I wouldn't have allowed any of you to come on this mission if I had the least little doubt about your abilities to handle what might happen before we see Imladris again."

He put one arm around Soron's neck and one around Merith's as well.

"I have faith in each and every one of you …" he squeezed the younger Rangers' necks. "so let's start acting like Rangers. Soron, call in the scouts and send two others out. And the rest of you … get every sense going … we don't want any surprises!"

Greyfell continued on ahead and so missed the look of respect in the eyes of his young Rangers, his men. They were undergoing their rites of passage under the most trying of conditions but if they were still alive at the end of it all, then they would be able to say with certainty that they had left their childhood behind them forever and were now men to be admired.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elladan and Elrohir had been alternating their time between Aragorn's Rangers, to keep an eye on their little brother, and Greyfell's Rangers to encourage the younger Rangers, many of whom were seeing their first serious duty since they had joined their unit. When he saw how quiet Aragorn had become and the looks of concern that Halbarad was wearing more and more often, Elladan decided to try and see if there was any way he could ease his brother's burden.

"We're not that far away from them, Strider."

Aragorn had heard the twins approaching him but had kept the main part of his attention and thoughts on what might be happening in the Rescue Group. He knew there was no way that they could intervene, but that didn't mean that he had to stop worrying for everyone's safety.

"You know better than that, Elladan. We must hold our position at all costs – the distance between us and the rescue group is important."

Elladan on the left side of him and Elrohir on the other side, both put an arm around his shoulders then squeezed him between them. Halbarad chuckled and Aragorn glowered.

"Will the two of you stop, already? Some of us must remain a good example for the others."

Elrohir reached out with his other arm, snagged the older Adan around his neck and pulled him close.

"Yes, Strider, and I'm sure Halbarad will do a splendid job. However, I think he could do a better job from … let's say … from over there."

Aragorn looked to where Elrohir was pointing, then back.

"That would put us almost 3/4ths of a mile off course."

"Oops." Both twins said in unison.

Both Rangers shook their heads but after some moments of silence, Aragorn nodded his head.

"Halbarad, send a runner to the other group and have them adjust their position. I'm getting a feeling that being a bit closer to the other group might help expedite matters if it comes down to it."

Both twins looked off into the nearby timber then back at their little brother.

"He's not …"

Aragorn frowned.

"No, he's not doing well at all."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

None of those in the Rescue Group had any idea what they would see once they passed through the breach in the fiery ring. Though they would no longer be ringed by the fire, they would still have to run the fiery gauntlet burning on both sides of the trail before they could say they were beyond the danger of the flames. Each rider held his horse tightly in hand, for no matter the bond between each pair, there was a primal fear, a natural fear of fire that would bypass any relationship and which could cause any of the horses to panic in an instant and possibly flee right back into the flames that had closed behind them.

The air was quickly heating beyond even elven tolerances and many of the Rescuers were having problems catching their breaths. Anayah had been keeping an eye on Erenol, for the Captain was already in a weakened condition and their present situation couldn't be making things any easier for him. Seeing his head suddenly sink to his chest, she pulled Elias back until she was beside Bansil's horse and after a quick examination of the elf, determined that he had lost consciousness. She looked up at Bansil.

"He's out of it, Bansil, although I don't think there's anything any of us can do for him until we get away from this heat." She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her forearm.

"I'll keep trying to get him to stir."

"I think that's about all we can do."

Their heads snapped toward the back of the column as their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of an elf and a horse screaming in fear.

"I'm on fire! Help me … I'm on fire!"

When everyone looked, they saw the horse Legolas rode rearing to its full height, its eyes widened in fear while Legolas patted at his arms and body. When the horse hit the ground with its forefeet, Legolas was jarred from the saddle and fell to the ground where he started rolling around, screaming in pain and fear while he tried to put out a fire that only he could see.

Anayah dismounted and ran to the back of the column where others had gathered in a circle around the screaming elf on the ground, trying to confine his struggles to a certain area but being unsure of what else they could do for him. They could all smell burning hair and flesh but saw no flames for there was no fire anywhere on his body. His horse had sensed the ethereal flames as well as his rider's distress, panicked then had thrown his rider; the whole incident was but another piece in a very bizarre puzzle that was beginning to pick away at the last nerve that any of them had. And now this ... Legolas acknowledged none of them but continued to suffer a torment the others could only imagine, leaving everyone uncertain as to what course of action they should take. Rahan looked at Anayah.

"What do I do?"

Anayah only hesitated a moment before she almost tore her own cloak off herself, ran forward and threw her body on top of the thrashing elf whose panic was giving him a strength that even the largest of their number would have had a hard time trying to match. She and Legolas were mismatched in both size and strength but she ignored the difference and did what she knew needed to be done.

In his panic and hallucination, Legolas was trying to tear his tunic off his body, thinking it was on fire. Although blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth, the others knew that it was probably from burst blood vessels in the Prince's throat and was not a life threatening injury. Anayah tried to grab one of his arms and Legolas lashed out, catching her on the bridge of her nose, throwing her backward and causing her nose to bleed.

Undaunted, she allowed Rahan and Súrion to help her to her feet then right after, took a deep breath and ran forward again. Throwing her cloak over the distraught elf, Anayah began to pat at it, talking to her friend as she did so, trying desperately to calm him.

"Legolas, listen to me. I threw my cloak over you and I am putting the flames out."

Anayah continued to "put the flames out" as the other elves looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Look, Legolas, the flames are going out." She continued to put the flames out, watching his facial expression and frantic body movements and noticing as she patted him that he was beginning to calm.

Anayah may have been successful in convincing Legolas that the flames had been extinguished but just as she had successfully managed to grab his other arm there was the sound of another fireball hitting the ground next to them although this time the illusion was only auditory. It was much too real for Legolas, however, and he began to scream once more and again knocked Anayah away from him.

Anayah regained her feet once again and this time when she turned to Gandalf, there was anger in her eyes.

"That bastard is watching us, Gandalf, so blind him; I don't care how you do it; just blind him!" When the wizard turned away to do what he could, Anayah turned her attention to Rahan. "Get the liquid anesthetic out of my healer's kit, Rahan, and have it ready. MOVE, Captain!"

It was seldom that Anayah ever raised her voice to her Guards in this fashion, and though they didn't take it to heart, they did take her need seriously. Bansil had the liquid inhalant out of her kit and held it out to Rahan before the Captain had even reached Elias who was standing next to the Avari Guard's horse.

With a nod of thanks, Rahan took the bottle then ran back to where Anayah was sitting on her heels watching Legolas roll around on the ground and scream. His screams were becoming fainter and she knew that it would soon be too late for any of them to do anything to ease his distress. She didn't even turn around when Rahan walked up behind her.

"My elves and Gandalf know how to use the anesthetic, so I don't have to advise them about its use. However, I am not sure if the same holds true for our Avari allies, so Banion … the range of the anesthetic depends on the presence, speed and direction of any wind. When Rahan uncorks the bottle, cover your mouth AND nose … the fumes will travel."

Banion nodded then looked to his own Guards who nodded that they had understood the precautions.

"Rahan?"

"Ready, Anayah."

Anayah nodded and for another moment or two remained perfectly still, never taking her eyes off the elf in front of her. When she finally moved, it was so sudden and so fast that the elves standing on either side of her jumped. She had been waiting for Legolas' back to be turned towards her and when it finally was, she sprang forward, wrapping her strong legs around him from behind and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders.

As soon as Rahan saw her hold out her hand he poured a small amount of the inhalant on a piece of linen, put it in her hand, and not long after she had placed the linen over Legolas' mouth and nose, he went completely limp. She held the linen in place a few moments after that until she was sure that he would stay unconscious for at least a couple of hours – long enough for him to rest a bit and recover his nerves.

"This stuff is making my eyes water … Rahan, come and get it before I'm forced to take a breath."

Rahan rushed forward. Anayah's voice without breath behind it sounded strange but also sounded "strained;" she was indeed on the verge of having to take a breath. In one smooth move, he took the linen, put it in the drawstring bag and closed it.

"Done." He called out.

Anayah took a deep breath then leaned her cheek against the back of her sleeping friend's head as she tried to even out her breathing and heart rate. When she felt strong hands on her arms, she looked and saw the grey wizard kneeling beside her.

"Let me see to Legolas, Anayah. I have blinded Carn-dûm so for the moment I do not believe we have any more to worry about. I must remind you, however, that while I am able to blind him, he has NOT been disabled."

Anayah had been helped to her feet by Semoro and Súrion but refused any of their attention, batting their hands away, until she discovered her bloody nose.

"Oh." She said softly as she staggered sideways.

Rahan would have had her sit but she refused.

"I'm fine, Rahan."

As an alternative, while Súrion braced himself behind her, Rahan had her tilt her head backward and pinch the bridge of her nose while he cleaned the mess off her face and chin. There was as indistinguishable mumble and Rahan desisted his cleaning for a moment so that he could hear her better.

"I'm sorry; I didn't understand what you said."

She gestured in the direction of the flames around them.

"I said, the flames around us aren't real, as was just proven, but I smell something burning in there somewhere." She once more motioned toward the false flames with her free hand then glowered in the direction of Carn-dûm. "I don't think a certain someone was as in control of his magic as he thought he was."

"I can put it out."

Everyone turned their heads as Gandalf walked toward them. Behind the wizard, they could see Banion kneeling beside the sleeping Mirkwood Prince and their hearts were eased that he was still being taken care of. Gandalf raised his staff and within a very short time, the fire was gone … not out and smoldering … just gone.

Anayah had been correct however, for about 10 feet off the trail was a small burning bush. As the elves watched, the bush next to the first one caught fire and began to burn as well. Everyone saw the problem immediately, that there was no way any of them could get to the fire for they were all much too large … including Anayah, for once. Not even Gandalf could use his magic to put the fire out because he did not want to give Carn-dûm back its vision any sooner than they all had to. The trees in the stand and boulders between the trees were taking away all access to the fire – and none of them had a clue what to do about it.

"Please allow me to assist you." A deep voice said from nearby.

The elves jumped back as a shadow fell over them, then as he walked by her, Anayah patted the dragon's shoulder.

"Our immortal thanks to you, my friend!"

The dragon winked at her then turned back to the business at hand, turning his side to the fire, which caused a communal gasp as everyone realized how their salvation was going to arrive. Rahan almost hurt himself running to Anayah's side where he put his hand over her eyes and after which she kept trying to move his fingers apart so she could see what was going on. Unfortunately, all she knew of the events going on around her was the loud hissing noise she heard.

The big Captain removed his hand just as the dragon was lowering his leg. Anayah turned and glowered at her blushing Captain then turned back to look and see if the fire was out; it was. The elves and wizard stood around for a moment, staring at the "smoke" coming from where the fire used to be. Then the breeze turned in their direction and as one, they put a hand over their noses and mouths and turned away, quickly putting distance between them … and what was left.

As she passed the dragon, Anayah glowered in his direction as well.

"What?" The dragon said. "No thank yous? No accolades … no well-dones?"

Anayah couldn't resist a parting shot, even though her voice sounded somewhat distorted from behind her hand.

"Well at least it sounded impressive!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The next few hours passed without incident. Legolas had woken from his nap and other than a few bruises and more than a little mortification at what he had done, including giving Anayah a bloody nose, nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Even though it was full night, the elves could still make out the features of the landscape around them.

"What's that over there? Does anybody know?"

Banion was pointing to a large niche in the mountainside, so large it could almost be called a cave with an overhang which protected the entrance from whatever was falling from overhead.

"Ah yes … it never had a name, but it does have a legend attached to it." Gandalf looked over at Anayah. "Your father knows of this place, young one, and would be happy to retell the tale to honor those involved but I will share the story with all of you as well."

The elves moved their horses a little closer to Gandalf so they could all listen to the story.

"It happened sometime back in the Second Age, I believe, and about this time of year. A group of humans had heard that there was good farmland to the south, land and was relatively free of the Orcs and Wargs that had been terrorizing them in the small settlement they had just recently left. Somewhere along the path of their travels, the people started falling ill but whether it was due to the season of the year, bad water, or bad luck, nobody could say for sure.

To add to their misfortunes, it started to snow and the temperatures began to drop dramatically; they knew they were running out of options and had to find shelter. As they were passing this place," he gestured with his hand, "they saw the cave and decided that they would stop and rest and it was not too long after they had stopped and set up camp that an elf courier found them. He tried to do what he could for the people but soon concluded that they needed stronger medicine than that which he carried with him, for even under his care they continued to worsen and had even started to die. The courier told them that he would ride to Imladris to get help and promised on his honor that someone would be back for them as soon as they could.

The elf rode hard through wind that brought the temperatures down below what even an elf could tolerate and through snow that was being blown sideways. His faithful horse was plowing through chest-high drifts as he determinedly pressed on toward the elven realm and it was only because he had been to Imladris so many times before that he was able to make his way there now. The horse was mighty in spirit but though it did its very best, as it stepped into the courtyard of Lord Elrond's home, it sank to its knees then fell over onto its side, its great heart burst from its effort.

The elf courier was not that much better off, for he could not even walk and had to pull himself hand over hand to the steps then up to the doors. No elf was outside, for they had had not been expecting any visitors, and none were anywhere inside where they could have heard him if they had been expecting him. The snow had been so thick that the border guards had barely been able to see him riding by and had not been able to tell that he was in trouble.

He finally made it to the top of the steps where he began to weakly tap on the door with frostbitten hands that were too cold to feel the heavy wood of the door. Finally, a servant passed by the door and heard him and after helping him inside, ran to find Lord Elrond.

The elf died soon after his arrival, but not before he told Elrond everything he needed to know to find the humans. The Lord refused to let anybody go to the aid of the humans in his stead and a short time later, riding the strongest and swiftest of the horses in his stable, Elrond and an escort rode out to give what aid they could to those who were waiting for help back in the cave.

But fate did not will it that Lord Elrond would arrive in time though he did his very best. When he finally set foot inside the cave, all the humans had died except for one, the leader, who lay on a blanket near the tiny fire, quite near to death.

Elrond knew the human was dying and that there was nothing he could do other than to ease his passage and so, determined to do what he could, he gathered the man into his arms and wrapped warm blankets around him, more to comfort the man than to bar the chill of the cave. Towards the end, the human opened his eyes and looked up at the elf and smiled, then spoke in the barest whisper of a voice.

'He kept his promise … you came!'

'Yes,' Elrond replied as he gently caressed the man's head, 'he did, and gave his life in the attempt. I am so sorry that we couldn't get here sooner.' There were tears in the elf Lord's eyes.

'That's all right.' Was the quiet reply. 'At least he kept his word – and for that alone, we will forever be in his debt. Besides, the others have gone on ahead and await me in the new land which I have heard is warm and sunny with soil that is dark and rich. We will do well there, I think.'

When the man saw the grief on Elrond's face, he frowned in puzzlement then did what he could to ease the elf's distress, for he was not only a good leader but was a kind man as well.

'Don't let your heart be saddened for us, my Lord. The others are in a better place, as I suspect I will be, in a short time; I am not afraid to make the journey.'

The man's eyes closed and he said no more. Then his breathing began to slow as did his heart, and for a few moments, Lord Elrond thought he was gone. But he was not for there was business left undone and that was something that just would not be acceptable. He opened his eyes and with a weak and shaking hand, reached up and took Elrond's hand in his own.

'My manners seem to be lacking, my Lord. My name is Mika, and it has been a pleasure meeting you.'

Elrond smiled and nodded his head.

'I am Lord Elrond, Master of the elven realm of Imladris, and it has been a privilege and an honor to meet you as well.'

The human nodded then sighed, as if satisfied that the courtesies had been given and met and that it would finally be acceptable for him to rest. He smiled then closed his eyes and after taking two shallow breaths, failed to take a third. He had finally gone on to be with the others."

"That is so sad." Anayah said as the others nodded in agreement.

Not more than a few moments later, there was a small, audible pop to break the solemnity of the moment.

"Ow!" Anayah complained as she rubbed a spot on her head.

Looking down she saw something resting between her leg and the saddle. Picking the small round object up with forefinger and thumb, she looked at it, studying it closely for a moment, and then with a heart that was suddenly as cold as what she held in her hand, she looked up into the clear night sky then immediately after, at the others.

"He's at it again – it's hail!" She wheeled Elias smartly around until he was facing the direction they had all just come. "Back to the overhang everybody."

Without question nor hesitation the others immediately turned their own horses and set out for the overhang and its sheltering cave at a fast gallop. When they finally reached their destination, and only after receiving reassurances from the dragon that the hail could not hurt his thick hide and that the forest would provide adequate shelter, the elves and Gandalf led their horses into the immense cavern. Bansil had slipped off his horse to help get the two nervous packhorses into the cave, but only after adamant reassurances from Erenol that if he could do nothing else, he could ride a horse into an enclosure.

Anayah was the last elf to enter the cave and once inside, Gandalf put up a magical barrier that would keep the damaging hail and frigid winds from blowing into the cave, for it almost seemed that the hail was directly assaulting the entrance as it hit the magical barrier with great force then bounced away. She was taking a head count when she frowned, recounted everyone as well as their horses, and frowned again.

"We are one elf short." She said to herself quietly, then looked around her once more.

All the horses were accounted for … but Erenol was not! She frantically scanned the entire inside of the cave but found nothing, not in the shadows, behind other elves or even behind the horses … he was not in the cave. Anayah knew that could only mean one thing … running to the entrance she stared hard through the hail that was falling so heavily not more than two hands width in front of her.

"Oh sweet Elbereth …" She saw the Avari Captain curled into a small ball beneath the pitiful branches of an all too small tree.

Gandalf had his back to the entrance and so did not see what was going to happen next, but Rahan somehow sensed his Charge's intentions and turned towards the entrance in time to see her drawing an invisible door in front of her with her hands.

"ANAYAH - NO!" Rahan yelled.

Everybody turned at the sound of the Captain's voice and saw Anayah outside the cave, covering her head with her hands as she ran to where Erenol lay.

All the elves then looked at Gandalf.

"I didn't know she could do that – I never taught her that!" He shrugged his shoulders in exasperation.

Semoro tried to reassure his brother as he stood and stared at where Anayah had knelt beside the Avari Captain with her hands and upper body over his head in an attempt to try and shield the elf from the damaging hail.

"She knows what she's doing, Rahan."

"Sure she does, little brother, she knows she's going to die!"

Rahan shrugged away from his second-in-command then walked a distance away from everyone, but after watching what was going on outside and seeing that the hail was not letting up at all, he rounded on Bansil who was standing beside Banion. He was about to say something but when he saw the guilt and turmoil that was written all over the elf's much too pale face, he thought better of it and turned away once more.

There was nothing anybody could do but stand there and watch as Anayah and Erenol continued to get battered by the damaging hail. Then a shadow fell over the front of the cave and soon fell over the two elves lying on the ground. Ever so gently, and taking great care not to disturb them, the dragon laid himself down, unfurling one great wing and draping it over his elf friends, determined to protect them from further injury.

Not long after the welcomed intervention by their dragon Charge, the hail stopped … just like that. It did not gradually slow down or float away, or as Anayah would have put it … it was not a "poof be gone kind of thing." It just wasn't there anymore, no sound effects and no drama. As the group charged out of the cave and ran to the two elves, they did notice that there was no moisture on the ground … no damp soil or balls of frozen rain – nothing. But then, after what they had been through so far, that fact didn't really surprise anyone.

The dragon rose to his feet then backed away a pace to let the elves get to the two injured and unconscious elves that had been lying at his feet. As he was running by, Súrion stopped in front of him then after a moment, put a hand on either side of the dragon's jaws.

"Don't even entertain the notion, Lieutenant!" The dragon rumbled a warning deep in his great chest.

He may as well have been talking to a tree, for the Silvan Guard ignored him completely and kissed him on the end of his nose before moving off to join the others. Not wanting to suffer further humiliation, as he would call it in later tellings, he walked off, wiping his nose with one of his front legs and spitting mightily on the ground.

TBC


	27. Dragonflight Part II

_

* * *

_

_"It is said that our anxiety does not  
empty tomorrow of its sorrows,  
but only empties today of its strength."  
- Charles Haddon Spurgeon_

_

* * *

_Chapter 27 

Dragonflight, Pt. II

Responsibilities and Reality

Rahan was the first elf to reach Anayah and Erenol and after carefully checking his Charge for broken bones or actively bleeding wounds, lifted her off the Avari Captain then felt under the elf's jaw for a pulse. When Banion finally reached them, Rahan raised his eyes and looked at the Prince.

"He lives, Prince Banion, and I don't think all is as dire as we first expected it to be."

Rahan carefully regained his feet, then walked toward the cave, taking great care not to jar the unconscious she-elf in his arms, and flanked by his other three elves. Duilin and Eglamar of the Avari Guards helped get Erenol to his feet then half carried the semi-conscious Captain back to the cave, followed by Banion. Every elf was carefully scanning their immediate surroundings for any sign of danger, for in truth, it would take some time before any one of them could look around them and NOT look for something suspicious or dangerous.

As Súrion and Saeros saw to Anayah's care, Semoro, Rahan and Banion joined Gandalf for an impromptu meeting.

"It is my advice that we stay here for our sleep stop. We need to check on the others and it will give the dragon a chance to rest and Anayah and Erenol some time to recover from their recent experience. We are nearing our home and it will be fairly soon that the Witch King will make his last and probably strongest attempt to stop us and take back his prize. I have managed to counter most of his magic before it even got to us, although what did make it through my magical barrier was a horrific experience for all. Perhaps if we were all rested and alert we would stand a better chance of surviving whatever dangers the remainder of our journey might present to us."

Rahan looked at the weary elves around him. They had been through much since they had left Carn-dûm not more than two days before, for they had had to kick, scratch and claw for every inch of ground they had gained in their travels. Yes, it had been a hard fought battle, and they were weary and yes, the rest would do them all good. Satisfied that the decision was a sound one, he nodded his head.

"I believe stopping for the day would do us good as well, Gandalf. I trust that you will send the appropriate messages to the Rangers?"

Gandalf nodded then left the cave.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

There must have been a dozen or more bees … or maybe even a thousand or more. She sighed, for she truly hated bees, and especially those that disturbed her peaceful rest. As the din in her head separated into separate voices instead of the bees she had first thought she had been listening to, Anayah realized that she wasn't dead and so must have survived the hailstorm. She also decided that since she didn't hear the sound of weeping elleths or the sound of one elf trying to kill another elf for the sake of revenge that Erenol must have survived the hail incident as well. If she hadn't hurt so badly, she might have groaned, but decided she didn't even have the strength or the will to do that much. Then the sound of the voices of two elves sitting behind where she lay penetrated her somewhat befuddled and weary mind.

"I tried talking to him, Banion, but all he says is that he doesn't deserve my forgiveness."

"Did he say anything about resigning? We can't let him do that, Erenol. This wasn't his fault and somehow we have to get him to see that."

"I tried to tell him that but he isn't listening to me." Erenol sighed in exasperation. "All he will say besides what I said before is that as soon as the mission is over he intends to resign his commission in favor of another elf who will not almost get his Captain and another elf killed."

Anayah had felt her heart clench when she thought of Bansil leaving. If he resigned his commission, it would mean that he would return to the Halls of Mandos, there to be judged by Námo for what he had done. She shook her aching head; Bansil was just another victim of the lunacy they had all been in the middle of during the past two days. He could not be allowed to resign … and wouldn't, if she had anything to say about it.

She opened her eyes … and waited for the room to quit spinning … then she sat up … and waited for the room to quit spinning … by the time she had started to rise to her feet, the room had actually quit spinning but every spare inch of her body that had been hit by the hail was hurting her.

Her little chorus of "ow, ow, ow," brought her four Guards running to her side although they hesitated then stopped their advance at the force of the glower she sent in their direction. When Saeros, who was closest, made as if to stop Anayah as she hobbled by, bent over and with one hand on her hip, Rahan laid his hand on the Guard's arm.

"Wait." The Captain said quietly.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Bansil was sitting on a small rock at one side of the cave, staring despondently at his hands. When he finally noticed Anayah standing in front of him he looked at her sadly then back down at his hands but otherwise did not speak. Not being the type of elf who could be put off by such things, his attitude only made her more determined.

"Bansil, I would like to talk to you, please."

The Avari Second-in-command stood up and turned away from her. There were some who would later say that if the seeds of friendship hadn't already been sown by the two elves and if Anayah hadn't been the compassionate elf that she was, she would probably have damaged Bansil for turning his back on her. The cave went silent as everyone watched the developing confrontation.

Anayah sighed and with hardly a moment's hesitation, walked around until she was once more in front of the tall elf who stood staring at a point directly over her head. But then, Anayah being the ingenious and spontaneous elf that she was, made use of the rock Bansil had been sitting on. Having gotten tired of staring "up" at the silent Guard, she stepped onto the rock then grabbed the front of Bansil's tunic, dragging him until he was standing as close to her as was possible. He crossed his arms and tried to look away but she took hold of his face and turned it until he was forced to look at her.

"Yes, I was eavesdropping, Bansil, and for that I apologize to you as well as all of our Avari allies, but I am young, so I can use my tender years as an excuse for my lack of manners. Now … I hear that you plan to resign your commission at the end of this mission because Erenol and I got hurt and you think it was your fault. Is this a pretty fair assessment of the situation?"

Though he still wouldn't look at her, Anayah saw that his eyes were filled with tears and the muscles in his jaws were clenching and unclenching as he did his best to control his emotions.

"First, my friend, it was the command decision of your Captain that sent you into the cave – not your fault. He fell off his horse, which did not wait for him to regain his feet, and entered the cave without his rider … the horse's fault, not yours. I made the decision to go out there and try to save your Captain and I am pretty sure that there was not a whole lot you could have done to stop me. But for me to hear that you want to leave us because of what happened is hurtful to me. You are a good elf, Bansil …"

Bansil turned to leave but Anayah grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and pulled him backwards. When he turned toward her once more, his eyes held an angry, intimidating look that would have made most full-sized elves think twice about confronting him. However, he found out quickly just how little attention Anayah paid to elves who tried to intimidate her.

"I knocked you on your ass once, Bansil …" she pointed at Súrion without even looking at him. "Not a word out of you about my language, Master Elf!" Anayah then turned her full attention back to the elf in front of her. "As I was saying … try walking away from me in the middle of a serious conversation again, my friend, and we will more than likely have more than words."

She sighed then shook her head.

"You are emotionally strong under most conditions, an intelligent, respectful elf who has a surprisingly warm and compassionate heart and who is an example of the kind of elf that others often aspire to be. But … and this is a big problem for you … you are good to everybody except the one who matters the most."

She poked him in the chest to emphasize her words.

"And the one who is the most deserving and gets the least notice and care is you. I don't understand how this could be, how you could care so much for others and so little for yourself. I know that the Thurin Tirith are all about duty and obligation, but you have continually shown that you fill more than just the minimum requirements; you do the Order proud, my friend, every day and with every breath you take."

She reached up and wiped a tear off the elf's cheek and when she spoke again it was with a quiet voice and a compassionate glance.

"Nobody wants you to leave, Bansil, and it would break our hearts – it would break my heart – if you did. Do you really want to do that? Do you really want to break our hearts?"

He finally looked at her.

"But I almost got you and my Captain killed, Anayah. How can you say these things about me after what I did? A Thurin Tirith is not supposed to make mistakes like that … we are supposed to be above that. How can you even want to be around me, much less work with me?"

"Because I respect you and …" she tweaked his ear, "… I have seen your heart and I liked what I saw."

Anayah put her arms around the Avari Guard's neck and when he did the same to her, her heart could have soared.

"Stay with us, Bansil. Please." She whispered into his ear.

When she looked into his eyes once more and he nodded that he would stay, she kissed him on the forehead. Then the she-elf who had just managed to talk an equally stubborn elf into seeing the good in himself, forgot that she was standing on a small rock and stepped off into what felt like nothingness. Rahan had been walking towards the two to retrieve his Commander and escort her back to her sleeping pallet and so had been close enough to catch her and prevent her from further humiliating herself by falling flat on her face. Rahan looked up into Bansil's eyes, noting that the effort not to laugh was causing the elf's eyes not only to water, but also made them look about the size of teacup saucers.

"I meant to do that … wanted to loosen up the mood around here … it was putting me to sleep! Rahan, get your hands off of me before I hit you!" She snapped as she started to stiffly hobble towards her pallet, pushing away all the helping hands as she went.

"Anayah, I want to put this ointment on your bruises which, by the way, cover most of your back."

She waved her hand at him.

"You are imagining things, Rahan, you were just seeing shadows. Now leave me alone."

She almost missed a step again as she was suddenly swept off her feet and taken towards her sleeping pallet, but when she looked up to reprimand her Captain, saw that it was not her Captain who was taking her to task over her stubbornness, but the second most stubborn elf in the group around her. Bansil smiled down at her.

"Walk away from me again, Miss Elf, and we may have more than words."

Anayah smiled back at him.

"Whatever you say, my Lord."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

All the elves in the cave had decided that the more pain Anayah was in, the more and faster she talked. After Bansil had finished putting the ointment on her bruised back, she had finally fallen asleep with her head resting against Rahan's shoulder causing everyone to shake their head and sigh – with relief. As the sun rose and warmed the land around the front of the cave, the others started to relax and more than a few wondered if there was some spirit in that place that kept the darkness at bay. They could only hope, for it would mean a much-welcomed respite.

After the watches had been set and light meals eaten, the elves laid themselves down for a rest. The daylight hours were only unremarkable because they lacked the din of conflict and all the elves knew that evening would come all too soon for their liking. They also understood that it would be a little easier to face the dangers that lay ahead of them if they were less fatigued.

As the daylight waned and the shadows in front of the cave began to lengthen, Anayah finally woke from her much needed rest. Seeing Saeros smiling at her from where he sat beside the fire, she nodded her head towards the entrance of the cave and after stiffly rising from her bed, met with the Guard and stepped outside.

"So … you are going to accede to your Captain's wishes and not go somewhere without an escort?"

"Smart ass!"

"I'm telling Súrion on you."

"I'm sorry." She said in a sarcastic, elfling-type voice.

The two elves laughed as they slowly walked, arm in arm down the narrow path just outside of the cave.

"Saeros, I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time."

The Guard looked at the serious expression on her face and turned to give her his full attention.

"Ask your question, my Lady, and I will try and answer it."

She thought carefully about what she wanted to say.

"Why do you have blonde hair if you are a Noldor elf?"

The elf stopped, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say. He had been expecting a question that required an enlightened answer, some counsel on an important matter, anything other than the question she had just asked. He frowned.

"Anayah … my young friend …"

"Uh oh."

He hugged her before he spoke.

"Seriously, Anayah … I have noticed lately that you have been doing more than your usual amount of joking around and goofing off and while I always find these special moments of yours to be entertaining, I suspect that there is something amiss, that something dark and mysterious is lurking in the background of your mind." He turned and after putting his hands on her shoulders tried to get her to look at him. "Baby Girl, what's really bothering you?"

This time it was Anayah that found herself unable to speak. As she tried to continue down the path, Saeros gently took her arm and once more turned her body toward him.

"Anayah, look at me."

He was surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"I'm just living for the moment, Saeros."

"Why? Why do you feel that you have to do that? Please tell me, for I'm just getting more and more confused."

Though her back was to her Guard and her arms were crossed over her chest, Saeros surmised that it was more of an emotional defense rather than a stubborn one and sadly enough, he found that he was correct.

"I see only darkness in my future, my friend."

"Have you seen something? Have you had a vision?"

"No. It's more of a feeling of nothing being there. I know that I have felt somewhat disjointed since I first heard the dragon's call … Ederyn's call to service … and I am just not understanding it. I spoke of it to Gandalf back in Imladris before we left and he tried to reassure me as best as he could, but I still feel as if I was standing on the edge of an abyss."

"What do you think this means?"

Anayah turned back towards him and passed him on her way back to the cave.

"It means that someone we know is going to die."

He turned to follow her.

"Who do you think …"

She was gone. The Guard stopped and didn't move another step, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to call it into service for his Charge, every sense on alert. Saeros looked around him then sat on his heels and carefully looked at the path that he and Anayah had been walking on just moments before. From where he now sat and for another five feet further up the path, he saw their footsteps, two sets of footsteps, coming toward him. The difference was that Anayah's footsteps going the opposite direction just stopped and after another five feet did not disturb the soil again.

After one last careful look around him, he took off at a run back to the cave to summon the others.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah instantly knew that something had changed, was different, was very, very wrong. She knew this fact in mid-word, in mid-sentence, and instantly fell silent and stopped walking. Every sound that had been a part of the lengthening shadows of early evening had suddenly disappeared, creating a vacuum that could not be ignored.

Only her eyes moved as she looked around her at everything in her immediate vicinity, covertly trying to ascertain the danger source. Though she did not immediately see anything that might have caused the present phenomena, Saeros as well as the sounds of the forest disappearing, her warrior instincts would not allow her to ignore the situation.

Ever so slowly she lowered herself until she was sitting on her heels, presenting the smallest possible target to whatever potential enemy was out there.

"Let her walk quietly; let her listen intently and observe all that is. To do so with diligence will lead to success and will then present the best possible chance of survival." She half whispered to herself.

"Anayah?"

Her head twitched to the left although she otherwise did not move her body, nor rise to her feet.

"Know your enemy before reacting." She whispered as she closed her eyes to focus her senses on the being approaching her from behind. "One of the first rules any novice warrior learns."

"Anayah, what's wrong?"

She sighed.

"Why are you here, Estel?" She remained where she was, listening carefully.

"Gandalf called us in closer and since we were this close, I thought I'd stop by and say hello."

Ever so slowly, Anayah began to stand, never once letting her focus stray from her target as she gained her feet then turned to her brother, listening … watching … smelling the breeze … and allowing every sense she had reach out, not only to the man walking toward her but everywhere else as well. While she was prepared to see anything, another person, an Orc or even one of the Úlaire, what she was not prepared to see was her brother with his sword already out of its scabbard and in his hand.

"If you're only stopping by to say hello, Estel, then why is your sword already in your hand?"

Though the Ranger frowned, he kept walking toward her.

"Because all the sounds of the forest just disappeared and I thought I heard something in the bushes back there. Girl, what _is_ your problem? Do you think I have come to cause problems?"

Anayah finally allowed herself to relax a bit although part of her still remained on alert.

"I'm sorry, Estel. Saeros was right behind me one second then he was gone the next; I guess I'm just a little spooked."

She frowned and looked behind her brother.

"Where's your escort, Estel? I thought we had agreed that the Unit leaders wouldn't go anywhere without at least one other person being with us?"

Aragorn kept slowly walking towards her and in turn Anayah began to back away. Her senses had just gone on alert again in a big way and until she could figure out what it was that she felt threatened by, she was not going to let down her defenses.

"Why are you backing away like you're frightened of me?"

The expression she saw on her brother's face concerned her for it was one she was unfamiliar with – arrogant and contemptuous with an aura that seemed almost detached, like he didn't really belong in this place. The man before her was her brother but the fact he didn't seem to be, was confusing her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Estel, merely cautious." She shrugged her shoulders. "But for the sake of argument, if I do not draw my sword – what would happen next?"

He smiled sarcastically.

"Then I would say that only one of us would survive the upcoming duel."

Anayah's hand began inching toward the hilt of her sword.

"I'm not understanding, Estel. Why would I want to duel with my own brother and what does that have to do with you coming for a visit?"

She was lucky that she was an observant elf, for she saw her brother's muscles bunch, just before he sprang forward, closing the distance between the two of them with his sword already descending for the first blow. In turn, she stepped back a distance that equaled the length of her sword, the correct distance to draw it and prepare for a defensive parry. Their blades met then each slid to the cross-guard of the other.

"You're slipping, Estel. The tip of your sword drops just before you move forward to strike."

He gave a half-smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm young, I'll get it right eventually."

She shoved him away from her then after rotating her head to loosen up her shoulder muscles, swung her sword in two slow circles with her right hand.

"You won't live to get anything right if you keep acting like you are right now, brother."

The two began circling each other.

"Well, _sister_, you know what they say."

Anayah loosened her knees and switched her sword to her left hand then back to her right.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what do _they_ say?"

"Practice makes perfect."

"That saying is older than the two of us put together, Estel."

Aragorn twitched his head in agreement then sprang forward once more, clashing blades with his sister who surprised him by hitting him in the temple with her left fist. He paused and wiped a trickle of blood off his cheek then looked from his hand back to his sister, this time with a look of fury in his eyes. He pointed at her before he once more walked forward.

"That one is going to cost you, dear sister."

Anayah backed up, lowering the point of her sword.

"Estel, I will not kill you, but I do promise that I will kick your ass until you start showing some common sense and tell me what all this is really about."

"It's about you dying and me walking away. Now let's get this over with – shall we?"

They each raised their swords in a military salute, then the two equally determined siblings, sprang towards each other, and the duel began in earnest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

For an elf that was in perfect condition, even for an elf, Saeros was flushed and out of breath when he finally ran through the cave entrance. His condition concerned everyone and Rahan ran to him as he leaned over with his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

"What is it?"

Rahan reached for the water flask that Banion handed him and after opening it wrapped the tired elf's hands around it then helped him drink. It was about that time that Rahan realized that Saeros had returned alone.

"Saeros, where is Anayah?"

The elf waved his hand in the direction of the entrance then raised himself, and after clearing his throat told his Captain what had happened from the time he and Anayah had left the cave for a walk, through the time that he finally returned.

"Then I ran, but couldn't seem to get anywhere. You know my abilities, Rahan, and you know that I can run a fair distance before I get winded and need a rest, but this …" he looked at the entranceway behind him while shaking his head, "… there is no understanding it … Anayah and I were not that far from the cave entrance, but when I attempted to return to tell you what happened, I seemed to repeat distances, often passing the same tree or rock formation time and time again. I honestly don't know what to say."

Rahan frowned as he looked to the entrance of the cave where the dimming light of early evening was still filtering inside.

"Rahan?"

Rahan once more turned his attention to Saeros.

"Rahan, I came back as quickly as I could because Anayah disappeared into thin air while she was no more than a few feet in front of me."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell's Ranger Unit had been breaking down their camp and packing for some time. Though he had been doing what he could to assist the Rangers, Elrohir had also been trying to keep an eye on his twin who had been staring off into the west for some time without moving or otherwise acknowledging what was going on around him. It was when his brother began to sweat that Elrohir had begun to worry, but it was when he saw Elladan's breath frosting the _warm_ air around him that he finally decided intervention was needed.

Catching Greyfell's eye then nodding to where Elladan stood, the two elves walked slowly to him then came to stand on either side. Elrohir raised his hand and was about to put it on his brother's shoulder when he saw the Captain shaking his head "no."

For a few moments Greyfell watched Elladan, stared intently in the direction the twin was facing, then stared off to the south, in the direction of Imladris. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind of facts, figures, Rangers, deployment, worry, and the bits and pieces of things that, in the present would prove a distraction, then "listened" to what nobody else would be likely to hear, other than possibly another elf, and that only if he took the time to do so.

There was activity going on around them of an unseen nature and Greyfell knew instantly that it was not all bad. He opened his eyes and spun, signaling his watching Rangers to sit on their heels and be silent then turned and motioned Elrohir to step back and away from his brother. The two elves then sat on their heels and began their wait.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elves of Imladris were beginning to gather for the evening meal and while waiting for the two remaining "elder" elves to arrive, had been standing around visiting and sharing the news and events of the day as well as discussing the impending arrival of the freed dragon Lord. Then without warning, and even though not one among their number could or would even attempt to explain why they did so, they all fell silent; fell silent and turned in the direction of the guest quarters and to where the two late-arriving elves had been staying since their arrival from Lórien.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood had just been about to step over the threshold of the doorway of their quarters when Galadriel suddenly stopped, put a shaking hand to her forehead, then swayed. Celeborn reached out and steadied his beloved, and because he knew her so well, remained silent until she had once more regained her center and had turned to him. For a moment she just stood, looking at her husband, then with tears in her eyes, stepped back into their room and walked towards the balcony.

Celeborn followed her closely, holding the curtain aside so she could exit the room without hindrance. Galadriel walked to the railing and placed both graceful hands on the carved stone then after taking a deep, calming breath turned her physical and mental attention to the north.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Both Aragorn and Anayah were sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Aragorn was getting frustrated with the fact that he had been unable to accomplish what he had come to do. He looked to where Anayah was standing still and silent, watching him … studying him … she was beginning to make him nervous.

Anayah studied her brother carefully and for a moment let her attention wander to the future, wondering what her brother would be like in … She shook her head, clearing her mind, knowing that allowing herself to let familial emotions enter the conflict could very well weaken her ability to defend herself.

Suddenly Aragorn sprang at her and she barely had time to raise her sword to meet his. Finding herself being pushed steadily backward as her brother kept the distance between then as small as possible, she was finding it more and more difficult to raise her sword to block his blows. He was one of the most skilled swordsmen that she had ever fought and once more she found her thoughts straying ahead to the time when he would become … She shook her head again to get her attention back into the game.

Then in a move that would have caused even her Thurin Tirith Captain to raise his eyebrow, Aragorn tossed his sword into his left hand and when Anayah's attention followed it, drew his dagger from its scabbard hanging at the back of his tunic and spun, slashing across her stomach from her left side to her right. The pain distracted her for a moment and so she almost didn't see the sword coming that was aiming for the side of her throat.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elves and Gandalf were gathered around the small open space in front of the cave entrance, drawn there by the sound of voices and the clashing of swords. They were puzzled because they could see nothing and Gandalf was frustrated because he was unable to do anything for Anayah or against whoever she was fighting.

They had heard her say her brother's name on more than one occasion and were suitably surprised, for they had not thought that Aragorn would have had time to make it from the Ranger encampment to where they were staying, nor even why he would have come for a visit. Though they had all correctly surmised that what was happening was devilry originating from Carn-dûm, there was not one of them that knew what to do about it. Apparently, the Witch King was stepping up the intensity of his attacks, perhaps sensing that they were nearing the point where they would be safe from him – and he would do his best not to allow that to happen.

"Look!"

Everyone looked to where Legolas was pointing.

"It is faint, but I can see them … over there."

Erenol was sitting on a small, downed tree and was leaning up against Bansil. Although he was still exhausted and weak from his shoulder wound, there was no way that he would have stayed behind in the cave when a friend was in trouble.

As all of them kept careful watch, they began to faintly see both Anayah and Aragorn as the two fought each other. The fact they were fighting each other at all was a puzzlement to them, but the dark and spreading stain on the front of Anayah's tunic was alarming them as well. Rahan tried to grab Anayah, but when his hands could not close on her arm, he hung his head in frustration.

"I don't believe there is any way any of us can intervene until the battle has been concluded – one way or the other."

Gandalf's voice was soft as he spoke for he knew that this was one magic he could do nothing about. It wasn't that the Witch King's magical attack was more powerful than his own, but was evidence that it was an attack on Anayah's mind and spirit, something that could have lethal consequences. Be that as it may, it was apparent to them that all they could do was wait it out.

TBC


	28. Dragonflight Part III

_

* * *

_

Let go of all you cannot carry  
Because you need new wings to fly  
And there are smiles and even laughter  
To dry up all those tears you've cried …

If your dreams lie there in pieces  
Don't let regret just overflow  
Your heart needs a bit of mending  
Just walk away and let it go …  
-Let It Go

* * *

Chapter 28 

Holding On To Illusions

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Estel, please stop and think about what you are doing."

Brother and Sister circled each other warily, one looking for a vulnerability and the other trying to find an answer.

"Stop what, Anayah? Anayah?"

Anayah had paused because for a moment, for something behind her brother had attracted her attention although it was gone soon after she had turned her attention to it. She frowned, then not understanding her next action, only understanding that it was the right thing to do, she became more aggressive in her attack. Putting both hands on the hilt of her sword, she used a two-handed strike and powered one blow after another onto her brother's sword, forcing him to take one step backwards, then another and yet another as he met then turned each blow of the ebony bladed sword away from his body. Finally, shifting his weight and planting his feet, Aragorn managed to stop her and the two once more locked swords, cross-guard to cross-guard, then locked eyes, defiance in one and sadness in the other.

Off to one side of the small area in which they were fighting, something moved again and once more caught their attention. Though they still held their ground against each other, brother and sister both turned their heads and looked. It was a figure … an amorphous shape that became the figure of an elf … the figure of an elf they both knew well; it was Elladan.

At first, the two could only faintly make him out and though his lips were moving they could hear no sound. It was only when he was nearly solid that they heard him say two words.

"The ring."

Anayah frowned, looked back at Aragorn then down to his hand which wore the ring of legend, the token of the house of Isildur and his heirs. She didn't understand what he was trying to tell her but it was when she saw him point to the finger that bore the ring of Barahir that she finally understood what he was trying to tell her.

Her head snapped back to the being in front of her. Although at first glance everything appeared as it should have, she realized that there was no ring on any finger of either hand, and the only way this would have been so was if Barahir had come to her or if she had "called" to the ring.

She leaned into the hold she had of her sword to maintain the force that was keeping her opponent's sword away from her body while with the other hand she reached behind her back for her dagger. In one smooth motion, she drew it, brought it around the front of her then plunged it at an upward angle, underneath the ribcage and into the heart.

"Go, foul creature. Go join your master in the void."

She twisted the dagger and with a final look of surprise, the thing exhaled and closed its eyes. As it died, the façade faded away leaving behind its true face, the face of an Orc. It was over. Anayah looked back to the vision of Elladan and just before he faded from sight, he smiled.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

In the Ranger Camp, Elrohir and Greyfell both rose to their feet and stepped up to Elladan's side, steadying him as he almost fell.

"El?" Elrohir asked quietly.

The exhausted twin turned to Elrohir and for a moment rested his forehead against that of his brother.

"It wasn't him." Was all he managed to say.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Celeborn steadied Galadriel as she stepped back from the railing and almost fell. He did not speak, however, for he knew her mind too well and knew that she would tell him what had happened in her own good time. Instead, he helped her back into their room and sat her on the edge of their bed then got a glass of cool water for her to drink. After a few sips, she put the glass down on the table beside the bed then turned her pale face toward her husband.

"Elladan did well, husband."

When it appeared Celeborn was about to say something, Galadriel raised one delicate hand and one perfect eyebrow.

"You are not to tell him that I assisted him in this first use of his new skill, Celeborn, for I fear it would bruise his confidence."

Celeborn hugged Galadriel and sighed.

"I will not tell him, my wife, although I do believe he has the strength of his grandmother and would have managed quite adequately on his own. We males know these things, after all."

Galadriel's musical laughter filled the room as she lovingly swatted at her husband's arm.

"Let us go to dinner, husband, for I fear that I have acquired quite an appetite."

"Yes, my love, and somewhere on Middle-earth, some small bird will go without food this night."

There was more laughter, then with their arms around each other's waists, they left their room and went in search of their evening meal.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Outside of the formal dining hall, the conversations had resumed, discussing what had just happened. There was no speculation, only acceptance that once more the tenuous balance between light and the encroaching shadows had been maintained; and for a while, it was enough.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas had a lingering headache, the aftereffects of the sedative inhalant. Erenol had a lingering fever and infection, the aftereffects of Morgul poisoning from the arrow wound in his shoulder. Anayah had a shallow gash across her stomach, the aftereffects of not jumping back far enough to avoid the dagger. Everyone else had a bad set of nerves, the aftereffect of trying to get Anayah to sit still long enough for Rahan to stitch her stomach.

When their travel had recommenced, it was accomplished without incident although nobody could venture a guess as to the reason why Carn-dûm had chosen that particular time to go silent. It was unnerving to all of them for they were more used to expecting all manners of contrivances from the north and when nothing seemed to be forthcoming, when the tension they had become so used to wasn't there any more … for a moment, they all lost their balance.

Legolas came up with what was perhaps the only reasonable explanation (in any degree) for the occurrence, even though the explanation was somewhat confusing as well as bizarre. He had suggested that perhaps the Witch King was exhausted by everything he had done up to that point, not the least of which had been creating and maintaining of the façade of Aragorn. There had been a lengthy silence among the Rescuers as everyone spent some private moments thinking about what had just been suggested.

"I didn't know the Úlaire could get tired … I mean if you aren't truly alive, or dead, for that matter, how could you feel something like exhaustion? It seems to me that condition suggests life, and 'true' life does not … cannot live in shadow. Gandalf?"

"Yes and no, Anayah. The Úlaire does not actually live, but then, he is not really dead. I personally do not know of a being who has spent any amount of time in the shadow realm so there are no first hand accounts to draw answers from."

He shifted his weight in the saddle before he continued.

"I agree with Legolas that the Úlaire is probably tired. I think this is the case because I know from a personal standpoint that using magic over a prolonged period of time is an exhausting experience."

Legolas nodded his head.

"I think I understand this a bit more, Gandalf. Exhaustion is neither evil nor good and therefore can be experienced in both shadow as well as light and by both those with good intentions as well as bad but as such would exist on the same level as the individual and therefore might not be a concept understood by those of us who walk in the opposite realm. In other words, evil can feel exhaustion but in a way that really isn't understandable to a being who is not evil."

"Shut up! You're confusing me!" Anayah threw a small twig she had been playing with at the Mirkwood Prince who promptly reciprocated by returning the gift back to its original bestower.

After everyone had quit laughing at the antics, they once more grew silent, with thoughts of encouragement going out to their dragon Charge while at the same time beginning to question their present pace and the reason for it. Gandalf somehow seemed to sense what the others were thinking and decided to broach the subject himself.

"I can almost hear your thoughts, everyone, and you are correct, for we are traveling more slowly than usual in order to match the pace at which Lord Asgorath can travel. It is my closest estimate that we will be about a day behind schedule by the time we reach Imladris territory although this delay cannot be helped, for the dragon is steadily weakening with each passing hour; he needs rest and quiet, which he cannot get while on the run and under the present stresses. However, I would like to propose this to all of you … it is the deep of night, and if we stop now, taking advantage of Carn-dûm's silence and inactivity, the Lord can rest himself for our final sprint. This will not hinder the overall timetable we are trying to follow, and will give both Captain Erenol as well as Anayah a chance to recover a bit faster. Time is precious and we should take advantage of any extra that we can."

The elves looked at each other, and when it seemed that everyone was in agreement, decided to stop approximately five miles distant where there was a defensible clearing with a small stream running through it. Gandalf said that he would have Sauros notify Imladris of the delay, and he would contact both Ranger Units and let them know of the plans as well. Rahan was also pleased with the plan to stop and rest, for he sensed that something was troubling Anayah and even though he could guess what it was, knew that she would need some careful handling and prompting before she would speak of her concerns.

By the time they had reached the clearing, had begun to set up camp and take care of the horses for the evening, Anayah had disappeared. Rahan wasn't too concerned because he knew that she had enough common sense not to go far or put herself into any kind of a dangerous situation, but when he had last seen her she had seemed troubled and so decided that he and the other three elves should find her.

Semoro was the elf who found her, sitting propped against a sleeping Asgorath's shoulder, talking to the dragon as if he were an active listener. Though it almost broke the elf's heart to hear her finally give voice to her concerns, he stayed back in the shadows to give her a little bit more time before he intruded on her solitude.

"I wish someone could feel what I felt, my Lord. They just don't have any idea what it's like to have to fight then kill the only blood kin a being has – someone who is a big part of my heart. It was my worst nightmare come true … that I had to fight him at all, but when I drove my dagger into his heart then twisted the blade to finish what I had begun … a part of me almost died with him … with the illusion … even though I realized that was all that it was … an illusion."

Anayah burst into tears and hid her face against the dragon's warm shoulder then jumped when she felt arms take her from the dragon and turn her, and when she finally raised her eyes, saw a concerned Semoro kneeling beside her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she burst into tears and cried as if her heart had been broken in two and in turn, her Captain's brother and Second-in-command completely enfolded her into his arms and rocked her soothingly. After she had quieted a bit, but still didn't seem to want to talk, Semoro decided to draw her out by sharing an experience with her, knowing that if he could prove that they had a common bond, she might be more inclined to share her concerns and feelings with him.

"It was uncommon to have two sons become Thurin Tirith and it was even more uncommon to have both those sons assigned to the same unit. Rahan petitioned the council for me to be assigned to his unit and his request was granted although I still think he worries about me as much as I do for him."

Semoro sighed.

"I won't tell an untruth and say that I know even a portion of what it would be like to have to fight a duel to the death with him or that I have wondered what it would be like to have to shove a dagger into his heart but I can tell you that I don't know if I would be strong enough to deal with it with half the grace and dignity that you have shown.

There's an ego thing that happens in battle and those who fight have a tendency to try and kill the most skilled and/or the biggest warriors around, that being the Thurin Tirith, and so we sometimes get wounded more than a warrior not of the Order. While we are trained to regulate our body functions – heart rate, temperature – skills that we can call upon to help us survive, well … sometimes things happen that are just out of our control, like what happened to Erenol. I think Rahan and I have almost frightened millennias off each other's lives on more than one occasion but have learned to lean on our Thurin Tirith brothers until we can again walk on our own, if you know what I mean.

Anayah, what you had to do was something that usually only happens in nightmares, but honey, that's all that the fight was … a nightmare, and just as a nightmare can distort reality, so did the black magic of the Witch King distort reality for you. That was NOT your brother; it was only a façade – just keep telling yourself that and eventually, your heart will start to believe you."

He looked down into Anayah's face thinking she might have fallen asleep but even though she was uncommonly quiet, he saw her blinking and knew that she was awake.

"Are you going to be ok?"

She nodded then sat up straighter and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"It is a nightmare that I don't think I will ever be able to forget, Semoro, although I thank you for sharing your thoughts for they are truly a comfort to me. I think that many people think they are the only ones who experience these kinds of things when there are actually many who do. I can't imagine having to live with the possibility that I would have to watch Estel die every time I look at him like you do Rahan. You are a part of a heavy combat unit, and you don't get a break and so you have to live with the possibility of your brother dying every single minute of the day."

She leaned her head against Semoro's shoulder.

"You are so strong, my friend, and if you will allow me, I wish to use you as an example that it is possible to endure these nightmares and survive them as well."

"Live your life as if each breath was special, Anayah, like it was an experience that you couldn't do without. The love you have for your brother will always be in your heart and will follow you all the days of your life and into the next if you truly want it to, and even when his grace is gone from this place. As far as the rest of us go … I think you know that we will be more than happy to listen if you need us to."

He rose to his feet then helped Anayah to hers, noticing that she winced when she stood. Semoro looked at her with concern and noticing this, she laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm just a little sore."

"Then let us go back to camp for I believe there is an analgesic with your name on it."

"I think I will not argue with you on this one."

As Anayah preceded him up the path that led back to the camp, Semoro looked behind him although he did not know what made him do so. When he did, he saw a great pair of amber eyes looking at him, then one eye winked just before both eyes slid shut – this time in "true" sleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas saw Gandalf sitting with his back against a tree just outside the light of the fire and could tell by the way the wizard was sitting that he was exhausted. He shook his head, for it was totally in character for the wizard that he put the needs of the others before his own, a fact that none of them should have lost sight of. They should have realized that it had not only been the Witch King who had been expending energy in the use of his magic, for the Úlaire and Gandalf had been fighting a Wizard's Duel since the confrontation between the two the first night of their return journey.

Much of what Gandalf had been doing, he and the others had not even been aware of. Yes, they had all had to contend with life-quenching heat, imaginary fires, Orcs, damaging hail and shadowy figures that had been meant to unnerve them and force them to lose their focus when it was so important to maintain it. However, what none of them had realized was that Gandalf had been protecting both them AND the dragon Lord in every way and to the best of his abilities.

He had guarded their path, their physical selves and their spirits as well, encouraging, pushing them onward, and pointing out the best possibilities for handling each situation as it had been presented to them. Legolas wondered if anybody had even thought to thank him for his efforts on their behalf. He chided himself for his thoughts, for as he stood and watched, everyone in their turn took the time to walk by where Gandalf was sitting, sometimes for a kind word or to offer him an extra cloak, a cup of tea or even an apple. Legolas filled a bowl with the stew from a kettle over the fire and after picking out a piece of way bread, he walked toward the wizard – their silent guardian and devoted champion.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

While Duilin and Eglamar, the two "old elves" of Banion's Thurin Tirith Unit took their turn on Sentinel Duty, as they called it, the Avari Prince, his Captain and Bansil sat on their pallets and talked about the upcoming sprint. They knew that nothing they had experienced to this point would compare to what was coming. There wasn't an elf in the entire Rescue Group that wasn't fully aware that they were going to have to literally plow their way through the Orcs and Uruks who had been stationed outside the borders of the Imladris realm since they had first left that place to free Asgorath. The enemy hadn't gone anywhere and would now be waiting for whoever would be coming back – and they would be rested. Their group would be battle weary but determined and when the two groups met, they would have some serious sword work to do.

They all agreed that there were two areas of concern for them. The first, of course, was that they needed to see to the safety of Asgorath who was not able to fly or change into a human form, two assets that had been taken away from their cause right from the beginning. The dragon Lord's condition had been deteriorating which they all felt was the result of building up a tolerance to the sedative antidote. However, there was nothing any of them could do about it until they got the dragon back to Imladris so that Lord Elrond could find a suitable alternative or could adjust the dosage of the antidote.

The second area of concern was that there were two units of unhorsed Rangers who could not move as fast as could those warriors on horseback. The resulting dilemma was one that they hoped Anayah, as Commander, would be able to handle. It was a given, although an extremely sad given, that their priority was the dragon and if it came down to it, the Rangers would be left behind. The Rangers had known this from the beginning although it was a hurtful realization as there were friends and family interspersed in all three groups.

Anayah knew that she would more than likely have to make some hard choices, which could well mean that some of those under her command would die, but also knew that making these decisions fell well within the framework of command. Both Princes, Banion and Legolas knew what making the hard decisions was like for they were both heirs to their respective fathers' realms and as such were their fathers' Captains in times of peace as well as war. Both Rahan and Erenol had had to make hard command decisions in the past and could well understand the pressures involved. They all hoped with all their hearts that Anayah's motto, "Nobody gets left behind," could be applied when the time came to make the choice.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Loki had thrown another shoe, and Rahan was mumbling irritably at the stallion who was nickering as if in response and laying his ears back. It was almost as if the two were arguing, one saying that more care should have been taken and with other trying to get the point across that it was not his fault.

Banion chuckled as he walked to the stallion's head and began stroking the horse to calmness. Loki raised his head and tickled Banion's neck with his lips, obviously saying thank you for the elf coming to support him in his "hour of woe."

After a bit, when it didn't seem that Banion was not going to initiate a conversation on his own, Rahan decided to give him a little nudge.

"You are well, Banion?"

Banion nodded.

"Yes, Captain Rahan, I am. I …"

He frowned as he tried to put his thoughts into words, and in response, Loki rubbed his cheek against Banion's shoulder encouragingly.

"I'm sorry, but I am not often found trying to find my own tongue."

Rahan patiently waited the elf out.

"Captain, my people, the Avari elves of Middle-earth, have been an isolated people for millennia and it has been our experience, unfortunately, that when we have involved ourselves in the affairs of others that we have been looked upon as what we have been called from the beginning … the Refusers, and as such have suffered ridicule and rejection by other races, Adan as well as Eldar. My father's advisors argued against this venture, but even though my Lord knew in his heart that there was no way we would refuse this summons, he was concerned that we might face rejection or judgment again – our loyalty to our oath would have bittersweet rewards.

The reception we received from Lord Elrond and the others has been most gratifying and I think our past fears can now be laid to rest. But most importantly, I wanted you and your elves to know how much my Thurin Tirith and I appreciate what you and your Unit have done for us and that the respect with which you treat us has not gone unnoticed."

Rahan had finished shoeing and grooming Loki and he and Banion started walking back to the fire.

"This is not the beginning times, Banion, and the race of Eldar have grown and learned much since the awakening in Cuiviénen and even though I cannot promise you that all elves have forgotten what happened, or have forgiven their kinsmen for willingly sundering themselves from their kin and staying behind, I can promise that Anayah as well as my elves and I looked first at your heart – and we all have liked what it is we saw."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah and Semoro had returned to camp, though the others had glanced earnestly at the two, when they saw that Anayah seemed to be a little more at ease, they had all sighed with relief. She was a very private elf, a skill that she had been forced to learn at a very young age and even though she was slowly learning to turn to others during the times when she was feeling overwhelmed, it was still hard for her to fully trust anyone with her deepest feelings.

After making her way among those gathered around the fire, greeting everyone and inquiring if they had been able to rest at all, had received reassurances that they were comfortable and felt they could rest – and soon. She filled a bowl with stew then went to check on Captain Erenol, for he was still quite weak and unless the issue was pushed, still did no feel like eating.

She carefully knelt beside the sleeping elf and after setting the bowl down on the ground, felt his forehead with the backs of her fingers and frowned. He was still much too warm and she was beginning to become concerned for him although, as Súrion had mentioned earlier, the Avari Captain could not realistically be expected to jump out of his sickbed and start running around like an elfling. Perhaps his rate of recovery would have been a bit faster, Súrion had said, if his sickbed had been stationary and not moving here and there on four hairy legs. That remark had earned the Silvan Guard two leaves and a twig although he had considered the rebuke cheaply earned because Anayah had managed a small smile that time.

Sensing that someone was near, Erenol opened his eyes and blinked twice to clear his vision, then seeing who it was, smiled at his devoted healer.

"How are you doing, Anayah?"

He frowned when he saw her drop her eyes and laid a comforting hand on her arm.

"What is it, child?"

She began checking his bandages and mixing some fresh tea for him while talking about how he was improving but would still need to take his medicine for some time.

"Anayah, stop it."

She looked at the Captain then looked away from him, putting a hand over her mouth as she fought for her self-control. Finally, she turned back to him and caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Always the observant friend, Captain Erenol. I apologize, for you do not need to be burdened with my negative feelings."

The Avari Captain had always been a keen observer of others and could accurately judge, in most cases, what most other beings were feeling as well as why. Some might have said the Captain had an empathic talent, while those who knew him better would say that underneath that stuffy and seemingly arrogant attitude beat the heart of a compassionate elf.

"You can hold tightly to those who care about you, young elf, but have to learn not to hold on to what you know isn't really there – remind yourself that it wasn't your brother."

She smiled as she helped him sit up so that he could eat.

"Am I really that easy to read? You are the second elf this evening who has known my mind in this matter."

He winked at her then after he had taken a couple bites of stew and had laid the bowl down, looked at her seriously.

"Although we got off to a somewhat awkward start, I do feel that at this moment we can consider each other as a friend. Is this not so?"

When Anayah shyly dropped her eyes before nodding, Erenol reached out and took her hand in encouragement.

"No, you are not that easy to read and the fact that I can, is my biggest concern - your sadness is much too plain to see. However, since I have come to know you a little bit better and know how you think, I would expect that sadness would have been a normal reaction after what happened. For you not to have been marked by having to kill your own brother, even though he was just an illusion, would have been very much out of character for you."

Anayah picked up the bowl and put it back into the Captain's hands and he dutifully took two more bites before once more putting it down.

"Anayah, I am going to tell you of an experience I had about a millennium ago and maybe after the telling you will understand a little more of what you are feeling and the life lesson that it was. There was an elf in the court of Banion's father whose job it was to tend the flowers that were growing all around the palace. This elf, a twin, had been "disadvantaged" a short time after his birth when an inattentive nanny had dropped the elfling and he had suffered a severe head injury.

The parents suffered great guilt about what had happened, for they blamed themselves for the accident, and did everything in their power to see that the injured twin was cared for and given every chance at a semi-normal life. But what they didn't notice was the effect that all the attention lavished on the injured twin was having on his healthy brother. The twins grew up but in the process, the normal twin came to hate his brother with every fiber of his being.

He passed up no opportunity to make trouble for his injured brother and was once even caught trying to put a substance in his brother's food that would, at the very least, have made him seriously ill if it had not killed him. Finally, one day when the two were about a millennium old, everything came to a head and the normal twin attacked his deficient brother and began to beat him with his fists. Nobody knew this was going on for it was happening in one of the unused greenhouses.

Even though the twin's mind was simple, there were those who held with the notion that on the inside, the twin lived as he would have if the nanny had never dropped him. I personally believe this was so. Banion and I heard the fight going on and ran into the greenhouse to try to pull both twins apart, but before we could reach them, the deficient twin picked up a nearby hand-spade and plunged it into his own chest. The eldest twin was horrified at what happened and seemed to come to his senses for a bit. He picked his dying brother up and held him in his arms, apologizing for everything he had ever done to him.

Just before he died, the youngest twin reached up with his hand and touched his brother's face then spoke in the halting way that he was known for. I will share his words with you just as he said them and perhaps you will know the young one's heart as we all came to know it on that day.

'You don't cry for me, brother. Don't be sad anymore. If I not here then you can be happy again and not have to be angry like now. You was always loved – especially by me – and now I give you a gift to make you smile … I go away. I love you, brother – forever.'

And with those words, he closed his eyes and began his final journey into the West. His brother had been haunted by the notion that he was being punished because he was in some way responsible for what had happened to his brother and that because of what he had done that his parents had quit loving him. He had held on so tightly to the illusion that he had been blamed for his brother's accident and because of it had forfeited the love of his parents, that it had literally driven him mad. It was not long after the younger twin's death that the eldest twin was found hanging from a tree in the courtyard, although in truth, we all knew that the eldest twin had died centuries before.

Don't hold on to your illusion, Anayah; it was not your brother."

She picked up the bowl of stew.

"It is my hope that one day I may have just a small portion of your wisdom. Now," she held the bowl out to the Captain, "finish your dinner."

Erenol just shook his head and laughed … right before he took the bowl from "Nana" Anayah's hand and finished his dinner.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Bansil had felt eyes watching him for some time but had continued practicing with his daggers anyway. There were times when he would repeat certain moves, or slow them down a bit, for he knew the reputation of the watcher and knew that it had been her habit for years that when she wanted to learn a new skill, she had found someone who she could covertly watch, learning what she could from them, then in a private place would practice until she owned that particular skill.

As Rahan had told them before they had even left Imladris, Anayah had had instructors over the years, Gandalf, Haldir of Lórien, her brothers, and even Lord Glorfindel, but it had not been until they had been assigned to her that she had any kind of sustained formal training. They had put her through her paces, demanding paces, and she had risen to the occasion until there were few elves that could match her with any of the weapons she had and which were more than most warriors ever learned to use in a lifetime. He smiled and turned to where he knew she was hiding.

"Anayah, wouldn't you be more comfortable out here rather than standing in the shadow of that tree?"

He had never seen her blush before but when she finally stepped into the open, there was a definite blush spread across her cheeks.

"Sorry, Bansil. I didn't want to disturb you." She said quietly.

He reached up and wiped the sweat off his face and neck with a cloth he kept in his tunic pocket.

"You are not disturbing me. Does dagger work interest you? Would you like to learn some of the basic moves?"

He was secretly gratified to see the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes, the first that he had seen since the battle in Carn-dûm.

"If you wouldn't mind teaching me, for I have to admit that I have been watching you for some time now and find the patterns the daggers follow, as well as how the blades always seem to be in motion, most fascinating."

Her hands were expressively emphasizing what she was saying and Bansil somehow knew that she and double dagger fighting would be a perfect match. He took two spare daggers out of his weapons pack and handed them to Anayah, handles first. When he saw the surprised expression on her face, he smiled.

"No, we will not be using blunt-blades or practice sticks. We are both seasoned warriors and as such should be able to practice patterns or even spar without injuring each other. Are you ready to begin?"

She looked at each dagger and their ornately engraved handles then back at Bansil.

"These daggers are much too fine to be trusted to a novice, Bansil. Perhaps you have something more simple?"

"Not for a friend, and especially not for someone who took the time to convince a certain stubborn elf that he was still wanted and needed. The blades are a gift. Now … shall we begin?"

TBC


	29. Dragonflight Part IV

* * *

I want to thank everyone who is following this story for your patience. I have had some health problems lately and am having a fourth operation this coming Tuesday. I will continue to _try_ and get these chapters out on a more regular basis.

A/N: Nyxe, son of Chimera, is solid black with eyes that are tinted a slight red color; he has a very regal bearing, and random scarring on face and body. Nyxe belongs to Spades who most graciously gave me permission to use her dragons in this story.

Thanks, Spades … you can be proud of all your babies!

Xymor, son of Velcan is deep jade-green with dark yellow-gold eyes. Xymor is one of the older dragons, is a veteran of many of the old battles of the first age and is known for his great strength. Xymor is one of my dragons.

* * *

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood_

* * *

Chapter 29

Dragonflight Part IV

Strength and Valor

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Bansil knew that even though the slash across her stomach was not a significant health risk, Anayah still needed to keep things simple for a bit and not put undo stress on either the wound or the stitches. Because of that, the two practiced the basic moves of double dagger fighting at a sedate pace until they flowed evenly and smoothly. Soon, she was so comfortable with what she was doing that she began talking while they practiced. The Guard was secretly pleased that she didn't seem to find the repetitious patterns to be boring; but then that was also an attribute of a serious warrior; and she was that.

"The daggers are wonderful weapons and I wish that I had learned to use them a long time ago."

She practiced double figure eights, double cross-cuts as well as crescents and reverse crescent slashes using both blades at the same time. When done correctly the practice patterns were as beautiful and as fluid as a well-practiced dance.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Bansil, but I think the dagger is meant to slice just as a sword does but because it is a smaller weapon, can be wielded in a much smaller space, making them almost as lethal as a regular sword or even long knives. There is much more flexibility in the length of the strike, especially in close quarter fighting than there would be with a sword … and combine that with the "no-mind" philosophy … I think I am going to like the daggers as much as I do my bos!"

Both elves chuckled as they continued to work.

"In theory, Anayah, if the fighter is in good shape with flexibility and strength, they should be able to slice more frequently than with a sword and from many directions not only because the daggers are a shorter weapon, but because they weigh so much less than a sword. As quickly as you are learning, it will not be long before you will be quite proficient at what you are doing."

The two stopped for a few moments as a rabbit darted out from underneath a nearby bush and ran across the area they were practicing in and when they returned to their work, it was with even more energy than before. Without even breaking the rhythm of what they were doing, Anayah told the Avari Guard how honored she had felt when her Guards had offered to train her and how doubly honored she felt to have him train her as well.

The two elves stopped for a rest and after sitting on the ground, drank deeply from their water flasks.

"You are ideally suited for the daggers because you are smaller and therefore quicker than other larger fighters."

When he saw her open her mouth to protest, he held up his hand.

"I know what you are thinking and I don't want you to even entertain the notion because I am in no way referring to your stature in a derogatory manner. In most species, two legged or four legged or even birds of prey, the female is sometimes a much fiercer fighter than the male because her motivations are stronger; she fights for her mate, her young and often for the food. Yes, the male has the muscles, but the smaller and lighter female often has more endurance over the long run than the male because she has less weight to carry. To be an effective fighter, you need to focus your skills for the maximum effect – which you do quite well. You are already fast but if you dedicate yourself to developing the art, few will be able to match your skill with these weapons."

From one side of small clearing the two had been practicing in, a twig snapped and when Bansil and Anayah looked in the direction of the sound, saw that it was no enemy who was coming upon them, only Anayah's Guards. Bansil turned pale and jumped to his feet for he had completely misinterpreted the look on Rahan's face and immediately began to apologize for breaking protocol because of cross-unit training without the Captain's permission.

"Peace, Lieutenant. My elves and I have been standing here … without notice, I might add," he turned his head to Anayah and raised an eyebrow, "and I only find myself pleased that you have taken the time to teach her a skill that could very well save her life."

As the two elves clasped forearms, Anayah let the breath out that she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Though there had been no way for her to know, Rahan had felt a measure of relief that someone had found a way to bring a spark of life back to her. He, for one, had sorely missed seeing her smile.

Anayah play punched him in the arm and he turned to her with a look of mock-pain on his face while he rubbed his arm.

"By the way, Rahan, Súrion has a small pebble in his boot that is making him put the weight on the wrong side of his foot when he walks. That's why he stumbled when the four of you first got here."

Rahan, Semoro and Saeros turned and looked at Súrion who had the good grace to blush.

"I wouldn't give him too bad of a time about it, my Captain." She said as she brushed imaginary motes of dust off his tunic before she turned the bottom of his tunic up and removed a sticker twig from the hem. "This makes quite a noise when you are trying to sneak up on somebody! I heard all four of you coming … so don't raise your eyebrow at me!"

She poked him in his chest with her finger before she struck an arrogant pose then took Bansil's arm and walked back to the campfire. Behind her, there were some moments of silence before Semoro, Saeros and Súrion pointed at Rahan and laughed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Úlaire stumbled backwards and when he did so, the Orcs around him did their best to pretend they all had somewhere important to be – somewhere else. If someone _would_ have been able to see his face, they would still have had a problem determining whether he was "mad, glad or sad." Evil always seemed to wear the same expression all the time so when the Witch King stumbled backwards a few steps nobody could tell if he had stumbled accidentally (unlikely), if he had meant to almost fall down (unlikely), or if he had stumbled from fatigue (uncertain).

Then he shrieked. The darkened cowl of his robe swung first in one direction then another and the gloved hands clenched and rose slowly in the direction of where his head should have been as he poured his fury into the deafening crescendo of sound. And as the sound continued to climb in pitch, cracks began to appear in the walls around him, every Orc in Carn-dûm covered their ears as their sensitive hearing was assaulted and three of them who hadn't left the vicinity quickly enough, dropped dead where they stood. Yes, it could be safely assumed that the Witch King had been unsuccessful in accomplishing his goals and was suitably enraged.

Those around him, who had been talking among themselves before the tantrum had begun in earnest, had been discussing just why the Witch King was keeping up his efforts when such a length of time had passed without the expected result having been achieved. While some had thought that the General had been trying to make things difficult for the elves and Rangers so they would give up the dragon to save themselves, others had proposed, and perhaps rightly so, that most of his motivations came from the fact that he wanted to punish those who had dared enter his home and take something he had claimed for himself. The discussion continued as they grabbed their dead friends by their legs and drug them to where the three hungry fell beasts stood with partially spread wings as they eagerly anticipated the upcoming feast – such being the level of camaraderie among those who served the Witch King.

After he had finished his screaming, the Úlaire stood for a time, thinking his dark thoughts and hatching insanely dark and evil plans. Finally, he turned to the entrance of the caverns, giving a mental call to one of the fell beasts. The creature argued, raising his head and making his own voice heard, but his Master's command finally overrode his appetite and dropping the Orc leg he had been about to swallow, walked toward the entrance to join his rider.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Both Ranger groups received Gandalf's message that the Rescuers would be setting up camp for the rest of the night as well as the next day, and had decided to do the same. The extra hours of rest were much welcomed, for even as battle hardened and rugged as they all were, they had their limits and if the truth were to be told, they were weary, for the journey had already been long. They maintained such a high degree of alertness at all times that even when they laid their heads down during their rest periods, they weren't resting, as they would have been if no danger was near.

The watches had been set and kept and the others had settled down for some well-earned sleep, but as such things happen, dusk had once more fallen, and the time had come to move on. The scouts were coming in, and everyone was grabbing some quick travel rations and eating them on the run as they began breaking down camp. There was not one among them who did not know that if anything serious was going to happen, then it would do so at any time. They were almost to Imladris territory and somewhere between where they were now and the border, the Witch King and those who served him would make their last and probably strongest attempt to take the dragon Lord away from them.

Greyfell was standing with his back to his Rangers, staring intently off into the forest. The last scout, Gwerin, had not yet come in and this fact was beginning to worry him. He listened … with mind, ears and heart … and heard only a watchful silence. Something was about to happen and he was getting a bad feeling that it was not going to be anything any of them would like.

Behind him, the young Rangers as well as Elladan and Elrohir continued to pack up the camp as quietly as they could for even though there seemed to be no imminent danger, they sensed that not every shadow around them was friendly a fact which called for quiet observance and stealth. The sounds around them had faded away until not even the breeze could be felt or heard and even though the sparse grasses still waved their slender bodies back and forth, the Rangers heard nothing, not the voices of the animals or birds nor of the trees of the forest. It was as if they had all been suspended in time and place where all they could do was wait for whatever was going to happen to begin.

Footsteps were muffled and conversations were whispered as they continued to both pack their belongings as well as wait for their Captain's order to move on. One of the young men dropped a metal container and even though it barely made a sound, the small ring of metal against a nearby pebble was as loud to their nerves and sensitive ears as would have been a peal of thunder during a furious summer storm. All heads turned to the Ranger who quickly picked up the container then mouthed the word "_Sorry!"_ Many of them wondered why there was a need to whisper even though none of them would do other than keep the silence.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell heard the footsteps approaching him from behind but paid them no mind, for he already knew that it was the twins and his Second, Soron, coming to ask why they still tarried. He sighed as the others stopped beside him, also peering into the darkness that had held his attention for some time.

"What is it, Captain?" Elladan spoke quietly as he stared into the shadows in front of them.

Still remaining motionless, not even turning his head, Greyfell sighed once more then folded his arms across his chest.

"One of my Scouts has not come in yet."

The three looked around them at the other Rangers to try to determine who was missing. It was Elrohir who determined who the missing Ranger was.

"Gwerin."

The Captain nodded his head but remained silent … and vigilant.

Suddenly the silence of the night was broken by a loud cry from some distance away.

"Orcs!"

Greyfell's sword was drawn before he had taken three steps and if he had had a chance to look behind him, he would have seen that like him, every Ranger under his command was right behind him, swords at the ready. The twins took to the trees, where they ran among the branches, trying to see the enemy so that the Rangers didn't blunder into their midst.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When he heard the pain filled scream, Greyfell's heart clenched painfully in his chest. Faster he ran, leaping over the exposed roots of trees, downed timbers and plowing his way through bushes. To his right he heard as Elladan and Elrohir came down out of the trees and when they did so, he spared the eldest twin one glance.

"Just beyond those trees in front of us."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

They heard the sounds of raucous laughter and smelled the stench of their enemies before they ever saw them. The Rangers were prepared to meet them in battle, but what they weren't prepared for was to see a large Orc standing over Gwerin with one foot on the hilt of the dagger that was protruding from the young adan's abdomen.

With a loud cry, Greyfell raced through the middle of the surprised Orcs and barreled into the vicious brute that was standing over his Ranger. For his part, when the Orc saw the enraged Captain coming at him, he raised both hands in front of his face and began to turn away, for such was the expression of Greyfell's fury.

The momentum of his rush took both he and the Orc beyond the downed Gwerin and to the ground. In one smooth motion, the Captain rolled, immediately regaining his feet then facing his enemy, as did the Orc to him, although more clumsily than the Ranger he faced. The two closed on each other but when the Orc reached for his dagger, remembered that it rested in the stomach of the human laying on the ground behind him. He barely had time to take a step forward before a hand found the front of his throat. The Orc felt no pain, only a rush of warmth as his life's blood flowed down the front of himself, a momentary sensation at best. His last thought before he died was that the Ranger in front of him was holding his throat in his blood covered hand. Then his body hit the ground and he knew no more.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell stood for a moment, motionless and panting as he fought to subdue his rage and put it back in that place in his heart where it would wait until it would next be needed. Finally, he noticed the silence and when he turned, saw the others standing and staring at him and it was then that he realized he still held the trachea of the dead Orc in his hand. He threw the mess away from himself then ran to where Gwerin lay with Elladan and Elrohir kneeling on either side of him. When Greyfell looked at the two, all they did was sadly shake their heads before they got up and walked away to give the Captain time to say his goodbyes.

With a shaking hand, the Captain caressed the head of the young man and was rewarded for his attention when the Ranger's eyes came open.

"I'm sorry, sir." Gwerin wheezed painfully.

"What on Arda for, Gwerin?" He said softly as he gently wiped the blood away from the corner of the man's mouth. "You alerted us in time and because of your brave actions, we were able to destroy this group before they got too far past us. You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, it is I that should be begging your forgiveness."

Gwerin frowned but rather than letting him expend what energy he had left in trying to speak, Greyfell smoothed the hair back off his forehead then took one of his hands in his own, desperately trying to comfort the young man in what he knew were his last moments.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come looking for you sooner and I'm sorry that I didn't get to you in time to stop all this from happening."

Gwerin smiled.

"That's all right, sir. We both know you couldn't leave the others."

"Do you feel pain?"

Gwerin's breathy reply was faint … almost too faint to hear.

"No. I only feel peaceful."

He sat holding Gwerin's hand and when he saw his eyes close and heard the final sigh, he hung his head and let his tears fall.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He paid no attention when he heard the whisperings behind him but he did jump when he felt the gentle hand on his shoulder. He raised his tear-filled eyes to see who it was, then quickly rose to his feet, for if the body of the young man wasn't laying in front of him, he would have sworn that it was Gwerin who now stood at his side.

The long dead brother, the beloved twin who had always lived in Gwerin's heart and whom they had all met once before, had come to take his brother home. Guilin knelt beside his twin, spent some moments just looking at him, then kissed his fingers and laid them on Gwerin's cheek. Standing among the Rangers, Elladan and Elrohir put an arm around each other's waist then stood, temple touching temple, in mute affirmation of the love of one twin for another.

"Wake, brother. It is time to go home."

As the others took a step back from where Gwerin lay, they saw an amorphous figure rise from the cooling body – Gwerin's fëa. The fëa did not speak but looked at his twin then back at his own body, then at those with whom he had served his Ranger duty. Finally, he looked at his Captain and nodded his head respectfully.

"It has been an honor serving with you, Captain Greyfell." He said at last.

Greyfell found himself without words but tried to smile at the young man anyway. For his part, Gwerin spared one final moment looking at those he was leaving behind then turned, and after wrapping his arm around his twin's waist, the two walked away, fading into the shadows of the forest. The normal night sounds then returned but even they seemed subdued as if they, too, mourned the passing of a man far too young to die.

Later, there was no ceremony, only a few moments spent around the freshly turned earth, the resting place of a young man who had died in the line of duty. Finally, Greyfell turned and began to walk away and behind him, the rest of his unit did the same.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The younger Ranger Unit made swift time of the short distance to the place in the forest where rested the dragon Lord. As was their custom, both groups would meet before they began the day's journey to assess the dragon's condition and make the appropriate adjustments to their routine if such was necessary for any reason. Greyfell knew that something was wrong the moment they arrived, for Aragorn, Halbarad and several of his Rangers stood around the gigantic dragon in silent observance. Aragorn looked up as the others arrived but when he frowned and looked at his brothers, they just silently shook their heads. Aragorn sighed, for he could count just as easily as anyone else and when he had counted, had come up one Ranger short. One of their own was no longer with them.

They all stood around, staring at Asgorath.

"He's sleeping." Elrohir looked at his younger brother. "Estel, why is he not on his feet?" The youngest twin peered intently under one of the lids of the nearest eye." No, no, no! This can't be happening; we're almost home; he's got to wake up. What are we supposed to do – carry him?"

Elrohir realized how ridiculous he sounded when he finally noticed everyone looking at him strangely and that Elladan and Aragorn were giving him the patented Peredhel "look."

Aragorn and Greyfell walked a complete circuit around the dragon, trying to determine if something had happened or if he had finally succumbed to the cumulative effects of the sedative that had been forced on him during his captivity. They were all aware that Asgorath had been having an increasingly difficult time trying to wake up then stay awake. Finally, when they were once more at the dragon's head, they looked at each other then Aragorn made the decision they had all been dreading.

"This is it, then." He sighed and after looking at the dragon one last time, turned to Greyfell. "Send your runner."

Talath was already walking toward his Captain before he had fully turned to face him. He smiled.

"I'm ready, sir. You can count on me, for I will see my duty met or die in the attempt."

Greyfell nodded then had to look away for a moment before he could master his emotions, for the pain of Gwerin's passing was too fresh and too deep. Finally, he laid a hand on Talath's shoulder.

"Run swiftly; run silently; and may the Valar protect you as you go."

After nodding in reply, Talath tied his hair back, tied his belt around his cloak then took off. He was quickly lost from sight.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Rescuers had just mounted and were beginning to make their way down the well-worn trail when Eglamar of the Avari Guards called out that a runner was coming in. Anayah's heart skipped a beat when she heard the Guard call out to them, for if a Ranger was coming in at a run then it could only mean one thing – the dragon Lord was down. It had been a wise decision that they had made to put the harness on Asgorath some time before, for they knew that if he went down there would be no way that they could move him to put it on after the fact. Everyone dismounted and waited for the Ranger to meet them.

As soon as the man entered the small clearing, they recognized him. It was "Talath the Swift," as everyone had come to call the swift footed Ranger, for the times that he had been called to special service, other than the time he drew the maps of Carn-dûm, his deeds had been done at a run. He was truly swift and just as he had claimed on more than one occasion, could probably outrun an Orc if the occasion called for it.

Talath came to a stop in front of Anayah and Gandalf then bent over his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Anayah looked at Rahan and with a nod, he handed the young man his own flask of water then stepped back to give the young man some room to recover himself. Finally, after a few moments spent trying to relax and slow his breathing and pulse, he stood upright and faced Gandalf and Anayah.

"It has happened, my Lady. The dragon is down and Strider says that you must send a message to Imladris."

Anayah sighed as she nodded, for she had hoped for a better outcome to the rescue. But they had what they had and none of them could spare the time to complain about something they had no control over. She turned to Sauros who had just come out of the trees to one side of where they all now stood.

"You need not even ask, Anayah."

They all watched as Sauros walked a short distance away. He gathered himself, his great chest expanding as he took in tremendous amounts of air. Rising on his hind legs then spreading his wings wide, he roared as only the Lord of Arda's dragons could – with unequaled power, deafening sound and an undisputable authority. The trees of the forest seemed to sway then shudder as they drew in upon themselves in response to the mighty cry of the dragon, which echoed off the mountains and seemed to split the very air around them. Not even the oldest of their numbers remembered such an occurrence ever happening before. The elves all covered their ears for the sound was almost too painful to endure. Far to the south, the call was heard – and was answered.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond and the other elder elves were having a late night tea on the balcony off the Sitting Room when the Imladris dragons suddenly began to roar. The hearts of the elves sank, for such a display by the dragons could only mean one thing – the call had gone out. They maintained their silent vigil but it wasn't until they saw Nyxe, son of Chimera and Xymor, son of Velcan, two of the largest and most powerful of the Imladris dragons, rise into the air and begin to wing their way north that they all rose to their feet.

"Safe journey." Elrond whispered.

Behind him, the other elves bowed their heads in silent and solemn agreement.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah turned to Elias and after the stallion offered her his knee, she took it and vaulted to his back. Reaching down, she offered her hand to Talath who took it then swung up to sit behind her.

"Rahan, Banion and Erenol … with me." She pointed to the others. "The rest of you stand down for the moment and take the time to prepare yourselves for what is to come. The four of us will return as soon as I make sure that the Rangers all know exactly what is expected of them."

She then wheeled Elias and galloped off into the darkness.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elves were the first to hear the approach of the four horses but the Rangers, with the heightened senses of their Dúnedain ancestors, were not far behind them. All of them had their swords in their hands and had ranged themselves in a complete circle around the unconscious dragon Lord. They were relieved, however, when they heard Rahan call out to them.

"Guards coming in!"

Though they hadn't lowered their swords, they had relaxed somewhat and when the four horses entered the small clearing they finally let out the breaths they hadn't realized they had been holding. Talath quickly dismounted then held his hands up to Anayah. Rahan, who was watching things closely, realized that the young Ranger was just being polite, as he lightly caught her around the waist as she dismounted. Anayah turned and smiled her thanks before walking to where her brothers and the others were standing.

She stood for a moment, just looking at the dragon, then knelt in front of him and placed her hand in front of his nostrils before raising her hand to her nose and inhaling, frowning after she did so. Looking up and noticing the others looking at her like she had just eaten a bug or something worse, just shook her head and smiled.

"Oh behave … the lot of you!" She laughed softly. "Any healer knows …" She frowned at her three brothers. "Any healer knows that the patient's breath is often a good indicator not only of general health but can also be an indicator of an ingested poison or in this case, of the sedative that he was given. When I inhaled, I smelled the sedative – he is exhaling it – he's purging his system, a natural reaction to an overdose, although in this case, he doesn't seem to be purging it fast enough to keep himself awake."

Anayah walked to the dragon's side and laid her ear against his thick hide, listened to his heartbeat, then walked to his flank and put her hand at the juncture of his hip and abdomen. She turned to the others.

"This is the easiest place to check for breathing – the easiest to see." She patted his side. "I think it's safe to say he is fast asleep."

When she again looked at the others and saw all of them looking at her with puzzled expressions on their faces while Rahan was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, she couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"Oh come on … what is the matter with all of you? Look …" She grew serious. "We have all just run naked through the middle of Mordor and have come out the other side alive and for that we have to be thankful."

Anayah paused as she saw Greyfell turn and walk away, then turned back to the others.

"Anyway, we have come out in one piece because we decided that we were not going to let anything stop us … to keep us from our goal. Things didn't quite turn out the way we wanted it to and because of that we've got some sword work ahead of us and I can't, I won't, lie to any of you … any of us could die … but I swear, as should all of you, that I will face what is ahead of me with as much grace and dignity as I have inside me.

I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit but unfortunately, I think this was one of those times that I should have paid more attention to what I was saying. I can plainly see the grief in your eyes, my friends, and on this matter I will give you the advice any seasoned warrior would give you … don't take this feeling into battle, for it could easily distract you and get you killed."

She stepped back and pointed off to the south.

"The call has gone out so start watching the sky to the south, for it is from that direction that the Imladris dragons will come. Call out when you see them. Now if you will all excuse me for a bit, I have someone I need to talk to."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell was staring off into the forest toward where a certain young Ranger lay in a fresh bed of loam and leaves. The look on his face was unreadable but when he felt the hand on his shoulder and turned to see Anayah looking at him with tears in her eyes, he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, taking in the comfort only a good friend could give. The two seated themselves beneath a nearby pine tree then spent some moments with their arms around each other until Anayah finally broke the silence.

"Of all the millennia you have lived, you have fought great battles, both personal as well as for the causes of others. And of all the things you have experienced and learned, there is one thing that you missed out on; you have finally been fully initiated into the society of _our_ kind, of the mighty race of Eldar. Now you have discovered one of the things that can wound us to the depth of our very hearts and spirits. You lost an innocent, elf-man; you lost a _worthy_ innocent, someone you respected, loved and guided as a parent would have their own child. That young Ranger was not an _assignment_ or one of Ostara's prisoners or even a slave. He was a mortal, an adan, and was of tender years. Now you know just why it is that we elves feel the way we do about death. It hurts us to the depths of our hearts when someone we know and care about … especially an adan … passes on to another place."

She put a gentle hand on her friend's cheek and turned his head until he was forced to look at her then kissed him on the end of his nose. She knew that she had reached his heart when she saw the shadow of a smile cross his face.

"I will miss him as well, Greyfell, for I can already notice his absence in the spirit of this place. I think it is that absence that disturbs us and causes us to feel the loss of life so deeply. Every life on Arda has a place in the singing of Ilúvatar's song, of a particular note that is sung by them, alone … a unique and utterly precious voice singing a note as unique and precious as the voice. We hear each sweet note that is sung whether it is by one of the four-leggeds, the winged or even elf or human, and we rejoice in the experience. Now there is one less voice – we notice the empty place in what is … and that is a tragedy that is almost too hurtful to contemplate although we know we must."

She gracefully gestured to the land around them. 

"Gwerin would not want you to let your grief get you killed, Greyfell; you know this. So put your sorrow back into your heart for a time, and prepare yourself for what lays ahead of you because there are more 'innocents' who are going to need your experience and guidance before this business is finally concluded. I do promise that when we get back to Imladris we will talk again and I will do what I can to help you deal with what you are feeling."

Greyfell looked off into the distance for a few moments more then sighed deeply.

"You are right, my Princess … my Rangers need me."

"I need you elf-man." She smiled at him and tenderly brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead. "You are my strength, my conscience and the only elf who has ever been able to get me to wear a gown!"

He chuckled a moment before putting an arm around Anayah's shoulders and hugging her tightly to him. He rose to his feet then helped Anayah to hers.

"Then let us go and do what we must so we can go home."

With their arms around each other's waists, they turned and began walking back to where everybody was waiting.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

They had just arrived back where the others were waiting when Aragorn walked up to the two.

"We saw them about ten minutes ago."

When Anayah and Greyfell looked to where the others were focusing their attention, they saw the two dragons following the tree line along the mountain range, almost skimming the stately pines with their bellies. It wasn't long until the pair first hovered overhead then back-winged as they landed. The elves and Rangers were surprised at how silently and carefully the two landed and how little dust and debris was raised. Anayah walked up the two.

"Lord Nyxe, Lord Xymor, I would like to thank you for answering our call. I trust your flight was uneventful and that you are both well?"

Both dragons bowed their heads in acknowledgement of the courtesies.

"Lady Anayah … a pleasure as always." Nyxe said, politely.

A small amount of time was spent in introductions then Aragorn and Greyfell for the Rangers, with their Seconds and she and Banion for the Rescuers with their respective Seconds finally got down to the business at hand. While the younger Rangers were boosted onto the dragon's back to attach the large carry-straps, Anayah let the two dragons check them out then made sure that the large loops that would go around their necks as well as the loops that they would hold with their feet were properly fitted.

Finally, there was nothing left to explain. Anayah walked up to the heads of the two huge dragons and laid a hand on each of their noses. She was just about to speak when Gandalf rode into their camp.

"Anayah, it is time. There are almost 500 Orcs and Uruk Hai heading in our direction. We must meet them in battle."

She turned back to the dragons and kissed each of them on the tip of their noses then stepped back so they could easily see her.

"My Lords, you are both mighty in spirit as well as strength, and because of this, a dear and blessed burden has been entrusted into your care. This dragon behind me is precious beyond all measure, so fly straight; fly swiftly; and be well."

She backed away and after bowing, turned to the others and touched her forehead in respect before turning to Elias and leaping into the saddle. Looking at the Rangers, her brothers and Greyfell she began her last instructions to them.

"Form a line between the dragon and the oncoming horde; no more than 50 yards between each of the three groups, less if you see that it is necessary. My group will close ranks with you on your right. Even though the dragon will be in the air, we must still protect his retreat until he reaches the borders of Imladris territory. You know what to do. When it comes down to it, we will do what we can to see that all of you make it to Imladris as well. My motto is that nobody is left behind, and my friends, that includes all of you. Now, I must go. Luck in battle."

She kissed her fist, tapped her heart twice then pointed at the Rangers and her brothers before wheeling her horse and riding away, followed by the others.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time Anayah and the others had reached the Rescue Group, she could hear the din of the oncoming horde. The Orcs and Uruks knew they were approaching the elves and Rangers and being the arrogant foot soldiers that they were, were beating their chests, stomping their feet as they marched and clashing their swords and daggers on what passed for their armor. They knew that they outnumbered the defenders and this fact fueled their arrogance even more.

There was still enough of the moon overhead to give some light to the landscape and with their keen eyesight, the elves had no problem seeing the approach of their enemies. Elias was dancing, his front hooves coming off the ground in his eagerness to be about the business of the battle. Finally, having seen all she wanted, Anayah's head snapped around and she looked at the elves and wizard on either side of her. Her stallion wheeled so that he and his rider faced the others. She sighed.

"Well, this is it, my friends. We did our best to get Lord Asgorath back to Imladris, but it just wasn't meant to be. Now, however, we are faced with yet another challenge. We must still guard the dragon's retreat and in the process must prove to these creatures that though we are few … we are mighty. All of you … are the best of the best of the _very, very_ best. I know this. You know this, and by all that is good on Middle-earth, we are also going to show them," she pointed toward the oncoming horde, "that we are the best of the best."

She rode her stallion to the end of their defense line and back, for Elias was getting a little too eager to join the battle and was working up a lather. Behind her, Banion leaned over towards Gandalf.

"She sounds like she has been doing this for millennia!"

Gandalf nodded.

"Arathorn's blood runs true in both his children."

Banion nodded as well.

Anayah once more came to a stop in front of the others.

"I cannot stress enough just how important it will be to occupy the enemy until Asgorath reaches Imladris. Lords Nyxe and Xymor are both powerful dragons, but Lord Asgorath is larger than either of them and since he is unconscious, is also a dead weight. The two will have to fly slowly and carefully, probably all the way to the border, and hence the need for our protection."

"What happens after he crosses the border, Anayah; it's less than 20 miles away? What will we do then?" Legolas asked.

"Then, Prince of Mirkwood, we are going to hike up our robes and run like a bunch of elleths." She turned and winked at Erenol and Bansil who smiled back at her.

"I cannot ask any of you to follow me after Asgorath is safe, but if you do want to ride with me, Elias and I plan to do what we can to assist _our_ foot soldiers – the Rangers. I will not leave them behind. When our duty has been met and Asgorath is safe, then I will lend my sword to their defense."

"You know that we will be with you." Rahan said softly.

"Do you think we want to miss out on all the fun?" Banion winked at Anayah.

"I wouldn't leave your crazy brothers behind." Legolas added.

When everyone turned their heads towards Gandalf, he just looked at them with a wide-eyed look of innocence.

"Don't look at me … I need to stay so I can try and keep all you children from doing anything too terribly crazy!"

They all chuckled.

"Look!" Duilin of the Avari Guards said while pointing off to the south.

When everyone turned their attention to the south, they finally saw their enemy and Thurin Tirith, experienced Captain, or old grey wizard, their hearts still clenched at the sight of what was approaching. Then, the horde stopped … and everything grew deathly quiet. There were no night sounds whatsoever, for even the creatures native to the area had gone elsewhere for the night. There was no breeze, no insects … nothing but a cold, still silence. The only sound in their own area was the creaking of saddle leather or occasionally, a horse nervously stomping its feet. Anayah frowned then without taking her eyes off those in front of them called out to Gandalf.

"Gandalf? Explanation please!"

"I have no idea why they have stopped … unless …"

Anayah thought she was going to be sick when she saw Gandalf looking above him in the night sky. Understanding what he was looking for, the others started doing the same. Then, without warning and from where could only be hypothesized, the air began to vibrate as the huge, leathery wings of the fell beast finally broke the silence as it descended out of the clouds and circled slowly over the heads of its master's army.

"Plan A, everybody."

Rahan turned and started waving towards the forest.

"Asgorath, get back into the timber … you will be safe there."

From the forest, there was the sound as if something large was moving quickly away from the Orcs and Uruks. Trees swayed and some even cracked; dust rose and debris from the forest floor was tossed high into the air. The fell beast turned its body toward the disturbance taking place in the forest.

"Protect the dragon … we must not let the Witch King have the dragon. Be prepared to give your lives to his cause."

"You're laying it on a little thick aren't you?" Súrion whispered loud enough for Anayah to hear. "It's bad enough that 'you-know-who' is back there playing with sticks and twigs … don't antagonize the enemy any more than you have to.

Anayah scanned the tree line.

"Where is …"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before the loud screech of the fell beast interrupted her and when she looked to see what had disturbed the creature, saw the two Imladris dragons taking off with the unconscious dragon. She hung her head dejectedly for a moment before looking back to the Witch King and his fell beast where she saw the Úlaire's head turn towards the west. They had all gambled that they could hold the Witch King's attention long enough for the Imladris dragons to be able to take off and get a distance away before any action was taken.

"I think we can safely assume that our secret is out and the General now knows we switched dragons."

The elves watched as the fell beast made one more circuit over the head of his Master's army then began to angle towards the airborne dragon. Anayah reached behind her, grabbed Huan's case and was about to assemble the great longbow when she felt Gandalf's hand on her arm. She frowned, wondering why the wizard would do such a thing at such a time.

"Wait." Was all he said.

The fell beast had completed his final circuit of those below him and swung his head right as he started to bank off toward the dragon Lord and his two carriers. All anyone could say with any degree of certainty about what happened next, was that they saw a gigantic blur pass over their heads before it barreled into the unprotected front left shoulder of the fell beast, knocking it sideways and at an angle. On the ground, every Rescuer cheered, for Sauros, Lord of the Arda dragons, had entered the battle in defense of _his_ Lord.

Taking advantage of the disorientation of the fell beast, Sauros swung his taloned hind feet forward, not only to rake at the beast's exposed shoulder, but also to propel himself upward where he used the downsweep of his own wings to gain altitude to better position himself for another strike. As it fell to one side, the ugly head and long, sinuous neck of the Witch King's mount, whipped around, its massive jaws seeking the blood red body of its attacker but when its jaws clamped shut on nothing, it screamed in frustration and wheeled sharply towards where it thought Sauros had gone.

On its back, the Witch King tried to regain control, but seeing a dark shadow on his ride's back, looked up in time to see the red dragon stooping from a great height, wings folded close to his body and talons extended. Realizing that nothing was to be gained by remaining where he was, the Úlaire released his hold on the long reins and disappeared from the fell beast's back.

The Úlaire had no sooner disappeared than Sauros sank his talons into the fell beasts neck, then in a surprise move, rolled in a complete loop, one moment his own weight pulling at the creature's body through his hold on its back, then when he had completed his loop, pushing the dazed beast towards the ground. With a scream of fury, the fell beast, itself a seasoned warrior, back-winged, throwing Sauros forward and forcing him to loose his hold.

Sauros rolled left, although his move was not quite fast enough and his right flank was scored deeply by the talons on the beast's left foot. Muscles straining and vibrating from the effort, Sauros continued his roll until he once more had room then winged high above his opponent. Again he stooped, folding his wings tightly to his body until at the last moment, he unfurled his wings and swung his talons forward. This time the fell beast banked away and by the time Sauros had unfurled his wings to stop his dive, the beast was beside him, then above him. It was Sauros that roared in pain as the fell beast grabbed his neck and shoulder with its jaws while it sank its talons into his hind quarters.

Down the two dropped, swiftly approaching the ground below them until Sauros finally managed to roll onto his back. His position having been reversed, and not wanting to be the first one to hit the ground, the fell beast released his hold and rolled away from the red dragon. After the two had regained the correct flight attitude, they circled each other, each seeking an opening to again attack.

The battle may have continued for some time until one or the other was finally killed except for one small intervention. There was a high-pitched sound that continued for some moments until a certain black shafted arrow finally imbedded itself in the neck of the fell beast. Though the wound was not fatal, having missed the jugular vein by at least two inches, it did serve to discourage the creature. After uttering one more shriek, it turned towards Carn-dûm and was soon lost to sight.

Sauros also turned away, and when he did, those on the ground breathed a sigh of relief. As Anayah lowered Huan and began disassembling him, she spoke, without looking at anyone.

"Well, Mirkwood … I guess we're even … I missed."

Behind her, Legolas smiled.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elves and wizard then turned their attention back to the massed army in front of them. As they waited for the battle to commence, Gandalf brought something to their attention that none of them had thought about.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, everyone, but did anyone besides me notice that there were no burn marks on this fell beast's face?"

They all may as well have jumped into the frigid waters of the Anduin, for the effect on them was the same. Their hearts plummeted to think that the Witch King could very well be coming back before they reached the safety of Imladris. More than one warrior uttered a soft but vehement epithet at the prospect of another confrontation with the Úlaire.

"Then I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we were in elven territory before he can get back here with one of the other two beasts! Now, let's form up and get this party started." Anayah told the others.

Everyone nodded their heads, then following Anayah's lead, formed a line then began to move forward. Though they were too focused to take direct notice, to the west of where they were, the Rangers were closing ranks and moving in their direction.

"If we can hold them until dawn," Gandalf called out to the others, "then I think we will lose about half of them, the orcs at least, and dawn is but a short time away. Do not lose hope, my friends, for it is entirely possible that we will survive the next few moments."

"Archers ready!" Anayah called out. "Quick fire … NOW!"

A rain of arrows began to descend on the soldiers in front of them and though many dropped, many more took their place. When the supply of arrows had been exhausted, everyone had no other option than to go to their swords. Though he had said nothing, Rahan had been secretly worried about Anayah fighting from horseback, for she was not that tall, her horse was, and her sword being proportionate to her height and reach might have been a little ineffective. However, he had no reason to worry as he saw the enchanted ebony bladed sword first flame, then _lengthen_, then split in two. Anayah seemed to sense that he was looking at her and she turned her head then winked at him before once more turning her attention to the horde in front of her.

"Hm." Was all Rahan said before he entered the battle as well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The battle was a melee from the beginning as there was too much of a disparity in numbers for there to be any chance whatsoever of conducting an ordered campaign. They had all known this and other than try to stay together, keep the forward momentum going and try to watch each other's backs, there was no battle plan, no strategy in place for what they were going to do. Stay alive. That was what they were going to do their best to accomplish. Soon, all that could be heard was the grunt of effort, cries of pain and the screams of the dying.

The jerky body movements of the Orcs and the blustery swaggers of the much larger Uruk Hai did not fool the Rescuers as they closed the distance between them, their horses going from a sedate walk to a trot, and finally to a determined canter. From the corner of their eyes, the elves and wizard caught sight of the Rangers as they ran to close the distance between them. Anayah nodded her head as she realized just how savvy a Commander her brother was and Greyfell as well, for the two had seen the main body of the horde and knew that on foot or not, their Rangers would be an aid to the mounted warriors. The two Ranger groups, having signaled each other, began to close with the other group and soon were well within the 50-yard perimeter originally set for their deployment.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares, I have already come;_

Anayah was pulled off Elias by one of the Uruks who died mere moments later when Elias reared then came down on him, his hooves striking the creature's head, caving it in quite handily. The sight was not pretty, but it didn't have to be … the end result was what it was meant to be … death. Though she didn't have a chance to remount, Elias stayed by her side, his battle fury a match for his rider as he bit, stomped and crushed skulls, flesh, bones or anything else that he could reach or that came too close to his Lady.

Rahan kept one eye on his Charge, as did the others when they had a chance. Anayah had her own style when fighting, always moving with a fluid, non-stop grace that only a smaller fighter could attain and maintain. He saw her duck beneath a scimitar that would have taken her head off while the sword in both her right and left hand continued moving, striking soldiers on either side of her.

Rahan sliced with his own sword, a diagonal left to right cut that opened up the front of the Orc whose eyes still blinked, even as he slid to the ground in the middle of his own intestines. War was never pretty, never clean, neat or decisive. War was a gut-wrenching, butt-kicking bitch and she was more than willing to bite whatever came within reach of her ravenous jaws … friend, ally or even the enemy – it mattered not to her.

Though Prince Banion of the Avari was a royal, his Thurin Tirith had trained him well and he fought with almost the same degree of skill as did his Guards. Legolas, a seasoned veteran of many battles, was deadly with his long knives, once more proving that in battle, either from the back of a horse or on foot; the blades were as deadly accurate as was a sword. Then there was Gandalf … what was there to say? The wizard may have seemed ancient, but he still displayed strength, agility and skill as he used both sword and staff with deadly accuracy, breaking bones, heads … whatever a foolish Orc or Uruk chose to put within his reach.

Gandalf watched the right flank carefully, the Rangers watched the left flank and the Thurin Tirith and their respective Charges guarded the middle of the long column as they fought their way forward, pushing the enemy line before them. Why weren't they overwhelmed from the beginning? What gave them the courage to face odds that would make the most seasoned warrior cringe? Perhaps their motivation was the sick dragon that was being transported to Imladris even as they fought their great battle. Perhaps it was nothing more than an instinctive urge to want to live, death being an unsatisfactory alternative. Or perhaps it was because they were good beings and in that basic goodness, held the power to inspire each other beyond what should have been possible. Perhaps.

The battle continued while overhead, the sky began to take on the first blush of the new day. On the field, blood had been spilled on both sides although through some miracle, none of the elves or Rangers had lost their lives. Side by side fought both Ranger and elf, both mighty in battle, swords quenching their thirst in the blood of Orc and Uruk alike.

As the battle progressed, the brave Rescuers were finding themselves more and more hard pressed to hold their line and keep the enemy in front of them. Finally, the inevitable happened and the line was broken, the screaming horde moved through the breach and rounded on the rear guard of the defenders.

"They're through! They've broken the line!" Gandalf called out in a voice easily heard from one end of the field of battle to the other.

It was at this time that Sauros once more entered the battle and even though sorely wounded, the mighty dragon was determined to do what he could to aid the exhausted and hard-pressed warriors, his friends.

"Anayah … to your left! Greyfell is in trouble!"

Anayah's head swung toward her Captain and when she also saw Rahan pointing, she looked and her heart clenched as she saw Greyfell go to his knees before an onslaught of Orcs. Though he was completely surrounded by the enemy, with no hope of escape, he determinedly tried to regain his feet and almost managed to do so, until the handle of a scimitar hit him above the right temple and the powerful blow sent him to the ground.

Turning to where Elias was busy flattening the head of an Orc with his deadly front hooves, she whistled and instantly the stallion came to her side. An Uruk warrior attempted to once more pull her away from the stallion but the palm of her hand drove particles of the creature's nose into his brain and discouraged him from any further thoughts of laying hands on her – forever.

Vaulting to Elias' back, she turned the stallion's head towards the downed Captain and when the two reached him and those who surrounded him, she dove out of the saddle and in a move that scared a millennium off her watching Captain's immortal life, grabbed two of the brutes around the neck and used both her momentum and their bulk to take them to the ground and break a hole in the circle around Greyfell. After regaining her feet and reaching behind her, she drew both daggers from their back sheaths and immediately went to work.

The speed and intricate patterns of the two short blades mesmerized the soldiers and it was this hesitation that resulted in their death. They were so surprised by the appearance of the she-elf in their midst and by her choice of weapons that they failed to raise their own in their own defense and soon … it was too late. Telling her stallion to watch her back she rushed to Greyfell and after making a cursory examination and finding nothing more than a few minor battle wounds and a severely lacerated scalp wound above his ear, turned to signal Elias to kneel.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw several Orcs moving in her direction and she was about to stand and draw her daggers once more when Soron and the rest of Greyfell's Rangers walked into her field of vision. Greyfell's Second smiled at her then nodded to where the stallion was just settling himself on the ground.

"See to our Captain, my Lady." Soron nodded his head at the others. "Me and the lads will see that you are not disturbed."

With a smile and a nod, Anayah turned back to the injured elf and after much effort and more than once glance in the direction of their fierce defenders, managed to get the unconscious elf onto the stallion's back. After he had once more regained his feet, Elias rumbled deep in his chest.

_Help comes._

Anayah's head snapped around, finally noticing how much headway they had made since the beginning of the battle as well as how much lighter the sky was.

'_Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far …_

She scanned the forest around them for they were no more than five miles from the borders of Imladris territory. Unfortunately, they would probably be the hardest five miles of the journey. Then she heard them, although it was not from the forest that they came. As they had assisted both man and elf in every righteous battle fought in the name of all that was good about life since they first came to Middle-earth, they arrived to lend aid in this battle as well.

They screamed their own battle cry as they stooped from the overhead clouds, great golden wings folded close to their bodies, opening to break their momentum as their razor sharp talons swung forward to clutch, impale, shred and otherwise deal death in any fashion they could to the Orc and Uruk horde. Though there were only two, to the weary warriors who witnessed their arrival, it may as well have been the entire elf army.

"The Valar have truly looked upon us with mercy, my brave Captain." Anayah settled Greyfell back against her chest then turned the stallion to head back to the battle. "Yes, merciful they are … the eagles have arrived."

Even with the aerial assistance of both Sauros and the two eagles, the battle was still not heading towards an ending favorable to the valiant defenders. The elves, Rangers, a wounded Sauros and Gandalf as well, had been on a great journey, had fought both darkness and sorcery and were weary beyond what most of them had ever experienced before. They would fight until they could fight no more and even with their last breath, would stab one final time at the heart of the enemy. But if death was what they had thought would be the outcome of the battle, even in this they were wrong.

_And grace will lead me home._

The ground began to tremble and both the Rescuers as well as the army of the enemy paused and looked to the south. Just as the first brilliant rays of the sun gently kissed the land around them, a great cheer went up. Two great banners came towards them carried by warriors of two great elven houses. The banner of the Imladris realm flew proudly next to the banner of the golden crowned black swan of the Avari. One hundred fresh warriors were riding towards them at a run.

Anayah quickly turned to the others.

"Form two corridors then hold … NOW!" She yelled.

The elves and Rangers quickly moved to comply and had just finished moving into their formation when the two armies rode through their midst and plowed into the enemy horde. The Orcs and Uruks attempted to flee but only a few managed to make it to the shadows. All too soon it was over and silence once more fell over them all.

Anayah rode up to where her brothers were standing beside Legolas.

"Mirkwood, if you wouldn't mind riding behind your fellow wood elf …"

Legolas nodded and after walking to Súrion's horse, leaped up behind the elf.

"Elladan."

The eldest twin's head turned toward his sister.

"As the eldest son, command goes to you."

Elladan took the reins of Legolas' horse and after making sure that all the Rangers were mounted behind another rider, spoke three of the sweetest words that anyone had heard in some time.

"Let's go home."

Without a word, the Rescuers turned and began the short ride home. While some might have questioned why nobody stopped to see to the wounds suffered in the battle, nobody said a word aloud for their hearts knew why they didn't stop. They wanted the sweet peace of Imladris to surround them, to sweep away their pain, their fears and the nightmare of what they had just gone through.

Silently they rode the final miles until finally, without a word, they all stopped. Elladan turned to his sister then motioned her to his side.

"Together, my sister."

Anayah's eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head.

"Together." She softly replied.

The two took each other's hands then as if they knew their riders' minds, the two horses stepped forward and passed the barrier, invisible to all but those who had the right to know that it was there. As they passed into elven territory, the air suddenly smelled sweeter, the breeze was cool and gentle and the songs of the birds welcomed them home.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond had been examining Lord Asgorath when the border guard ran up to him, then went to one knee, breathless and sweating. Though his heart beat madly with expectation, he patiently waited for the guard to catch his breath and deliver his message. Finally, the elf stood and after begging his Lord's pardon, took a deep breath.

"My Lord, they're home!"

Elrond put a steadying hand on the elf's shoulder.

"My Lord … they're only two miles out!"

He thanked the elf then turned back to his task, dashing a tear of relief off his cheek. He would have finished what he was doing had Ederyn not lowered her great head and looked at him with one great eye.

"You are the Lord of Imladris, are you not?"

When Elrond did not reply, she continued.

"My mate is but asleep, Lord of Imladris, but if he were awake, he would want you to go to our returning warriors. These are your children as well as friends and allies … go to them, my Lord. Go welcome our brave warriors home."

TBC


	30. Crises of the Heart

A/N: I'm coming off a serious illness but even though I didn't plan to start writing again until the second week of the month, this chapter just kept nagging at me ... ergo ... Chapter 30.

* * *

_Why are we  
So blind to see,  
That the ones we hurt  
Are you and me?  
- Coolio  
Gangsta's Paradise_

* * *

Chapter 30

Homecoming - Crisis of the Heart

Elrond jumped as Thranduil stepped out of the Hall of Fire and intercepted him on his way to meet their returning warriors. The two stopped for a moment, Thranduil with a calming hand on his friend's shoulder and Elrond with a hand held firmly over his madly beating heart.

"Thranduil ... I ... I."

There was a devilish twinkle in Thranduil's eyes.

"Elrond, they are almost home. Are you going to spend the interim time schooling me on how stately Lords of elven realms meet their returning heroes, or are we going to go see our children home?"

After Elrond had finally caught his breath, it was his turn to have the devilish sparkle in his eye.

"No, Thranduil, this particular Lord is going to exhibit some unlordly-like conduct ..."

Without warning, and grabbing Mirkwood's Liege, and his own good friend by the upper arm, he lifted his own robes with his free hand so he would not trip on them then he and Thranduil ran like elflings toward the door leading to the courtyard. They had not taken their positions any too soon, for it was plain from the sound of many horses on the pathway beyond the gate that children, friends and allies, were just out of sight.

Elrond spent the next few moments making sure that his attire was just so, that he was standing just so and that the expression on his face was just so. A nudge on his arm put him off balance although the glower he shot over his shoulder was not intended to be as severe as it looked.

"Relax, Elrond. These are exhausted and wounded elves and Rangers, and it would be soothing to their spirits if the Lord that greets them does not appear as if he were chiseled out of stone. Let them see your heart ... let them feel welcomed as they ought to be welcomed."

Elrond nodded then quickly looked toward the courtyard gate as the first of the riders passed through it. Elladan with Prince Banion of the allied Avari elves were first through the gate, followed by Legolas on Súrion's horse with Aragorn and Elrohir on the same horse riding beside them. Anayah and Gandalf were followed by both Thurin Tirith Units with the rest of their warriors following in an orderly fashion.

The two great banners were the last to come through the gate and rightly so, as many felt. The two grand banners, in combination with the sound of thunder from the hooves of 100 elvish horses carrying fresh warriors more than willing to take the fight to the enemy had announced their arrival on the field of battle. Both warriors and banners had struck fear into the hearts of Orc and Uruk Hai alike and now that it was over for the moment, these two great symbols of two great houses acted as the opposite cover of a great book. When the elves and warriors had passed under the stone archway of the courtyard, followed by the banners, the book closed and the rescue campaign officially came to an end.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

There were few smiles on the faces of the elves and Rangers before him and Elrond did not wonder at this, for other than the Imladris, Mirkwood and Avari elves that had ridden to their fellow warriors' aid, those before him had lived a nightmare that would take a bit of time for them to recover from. The warriors before him were beat down in body and spirit and needed to ground themselves, to refresh both body and mind, so they could get on with the next stage of their life-journey. Elrond stepped down two steps and held out his hand to those before him.

"Welcome home."

His breath hitched and he had to take a moment to calm himself and school his features before he could continue.

"Welcome home to all of you ... my children, my friends and faithful allies. Imladris and her elves as well as the visiting Lords and Lady of the neighboring realms of Mirkwood and Lórien honor you and convey a most deserved and heart-felt well-done.

I understand that you are wounded and exhausted and to that end, Imladris has tents set up down on our practice fields where elves with healing experience are waiting to see to your physical needs. The community bathing rooms are staffed and there are plenty of fresh towels and anything else you might need along that line. There is also a special tent down on the field that has been set up for anyone who would like a real hot meal that they don't have to eat on the run – I am sure none of you will have trouble finding this particular tent."

There were many smiles and head nodding as stomachs reminded them of the truth of the Lord's words. Elrond turned as two long lines of elves walked toward them.

"Ah yes ... please allow our stable keepers to see to the needs of your animal partners. Rest assured that they will be treated with all the respect and care that their elf or Ranger partner will be receiving."

Lord Glorfindel dismounted and walked up the steps until he was three below where Lord Elrond stood. He then turned and faced the mounted warriors.

"Lord Glorfindel ... If you would be so kind."

Glorfindel stood tall and proud as he faced those he had fought with not that long before.

"Honored warriors ..." he nodded towards Anayah, "and honored warrioress ... you may all now stand down."

It was over for the moment and with the command to stand down, there was a release of the military discipline that had been holding them together, and with more than a few, holding them up. It was an exhausted group of warriors that dismounted then handed the reins of their horses to the waiting stable keepers. More than one warrior was supporting another as they made their way to the tents on the practice field.

Anayah had waited for a few moments before she did anything, for Greyfell had regained consciousness as they had entered the courtyard but had not been alert enough to stand on his own. As a warrior, he also knew protocol and so did not try to dismount before Lord Glorfindel had released them.

The elf's behavior was puzzling her, for he had neither looked at her nor had he spoken and now that he was dismounting, was doing his best to avoid both her eyes as well as her assistance in dismounting. To his credit, however, he did not fall on his face although when he began to walk away, it was more often than not sideways than forward.

"Greyfell, wait a minute!"

Anayah jumped off her stallion's back then handed the reins to the Stable Master and kissed his cheek in thanks for his offer to see to the stallion's care personally, after which she ran after her disappearing friend. She couldn't for the life of her, think of why he was acting the way he was.

_Perhaps that second knock on the head has scrambled his reasoning abilities._ She thought to herself although she was getting the sense that there was something else amiss.

She caught up with him halfway to the stable and after taking his arm, fell into step with him, unobtrusively guiding him in something that resembled a straight line down the path before him. When it appeared that he was not going to start the conversation, she decided to do it herself.

"Talk to me, Greyfell. Tell me what it is that is bothering you so deeply?"

Greyfell stopped and whirled angrily toward the she-elf then grabbed his head with both hands as the resulting pain and dizziness threatened to steal his consciousness. When the fog had once more cleared, he found himself sitting on the ground beside the path with Anayah looking at him with eyes full of concern.

"Anayah, I don't really feel like talking about it, so if you don't mind, I would really like to be by myself." He started to rise but sat back down hard when Anayah grabbed his arm but when he tried to jerk his arm away from her, he almost fell over.

Putting a hand on his cheek she made him look at her and when she saw the look of tragedy in his eyes, instantly knew just as surely as she knew her own name, just what it was that was troubling her friend and making him act so irrationally. Jumping to her feet, she looked down at him with her hand over her mouth and tears filling her own eyes.

"In the name of Ilúvatar … You're upset because you regained consciousness, aren't you, Greyfell?" Her words were so quiet that Greyfell had to listen closely to hear what it was that she said.

The elf wrapped his arms around his knees then looked away from her lest she witness the tears in his eyes and read the answer to her question.

She knelt and tried to wrap her arms around him but he pushed her away from himself so hard that she fell backward onto the ground. There was no way Anayah was going to let the little push deter her efforts to give comfort and she quickly crawled back to the elf, trying again to wrap her arms around him with the same result.

This time when she crawled back to him she grabbed his shoulders and tried to force him to look at her.

"You wanted to die, didn't you? Tell me, Greyfell ... tell me the truth! You can't abide the loss of that young Ranger's life and were willing to give up your own life's grace as payment of the debt you felt you owed him. Isn't that the truth? ISN'T IT! Those Orcs didn't trap you. You let yourself be surrounded, but didn't count on the fact that your brothers and sister were watching you - did you?"

Greyfell rose to his feet then turned to Anayah and looked at her with the shadow of death in his eyes.

"Leave me alone, Anayah." He turned and walked away.

She was still not ready to give up the battle for his spirit and followed behind him and off his left shoulder so she could watch his facial expression and gauge what he was feeling.

"Greyfell, we have come so far since Hoth. I know that you have never had close friends or loves in your life and that all of this is new, but deep down, you are a warrior and a damned fine Ranger and you will have the strength to get through this. But above all, and something that I don't think you see is that you are a wonderful, caring elf who is grieving ... for the first time in your life you are experiencing genuine grief for a cause of the heart. Sadness, denial, fear, anger ... you will feel all this and you will find that you do have the strength to get through it and that it will make you a better elf. It will make you a _stronger_ elf for the trial and pain."

She stopped and grabbed the elf's arm and spun him toward her and though his face didn't show it, the strength of her grip would probably leave their mark as bruises. Her eyes sparked with ire and the intensity of her feelings.

"Now I know that I'm going to sound selfish here, and for that I do beg both your indulgence and forgiveness, but I am just going to come right out and say it ... if you leave me, after all we have been through together, then I will have lost a piece of my heart and a brother that I hold just as dear as I hold my blood and adopted kin. Don't leave me, elf-man ... don't you dare leave me."

She turned and began to slowly make her way back toward the main house, and as she went, Greyfell saw her shoulders begin to shake as she finally let her tears fall.

With a final look, one filled with regret, Greyfell turned and made his way toward the stable.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan and his elves had been following Greyfell and Anayah at a discrete distance and had heard and seen everything that had gone on between the two. The Captain shook his head. He had known, probably before Anayah had finally realized it, just what Greyfell had done. He wondered if in life ages after their time if warriors who grew weary of battle would do the same thing and give up their lives in awe inspiring, glorious and really, really, stupid acts of battle-suicide. Would these acts become a tradition? Would the fact that these warriors lived and breathed death desensitize them to life and the glories that survival held? He could not honestly give an answer to that. However, there was something that he could do about the sad situation that was happening in front of him. He turned to Saeros.

"Saeros, I want you to go find Lord Elrond and explain what is going on and that if he is able that a father's strong shoulder might be just the right kind of medicine for a certain young she-elf."

Saeros took off at a run then Rahan turned to the other three elves.

"I told a certain elf once, not to hurt our sister and that if he ever did that he would have to answer to us." He witnessed the serious looks on Semoro and Súrion's face and knew they felt as he did. "I think that the time has come to redefine relationship parameters ... it is my belief that a certain elf would benefit from the counsel of Anayah's brothers."

Rahan rolled his head, stretching his neck, popping muscles and ligaments, then with purpose, he and the remaining two Guards started to make their way to the stables.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell was leaning on the gate to Amarië's stall, just looking at the mare. It was apparent from her magnificent girth that she would come to term and foal within a month, if not before. The mare nickered her thanks as she took the small apple that her elf-friend offered her.

"I will miss you, old girl."

_Why will you miss her, elf-man? Do you plan on leaving this place without her? Do the friendships of those who live in this place mean nothing to you?_

Greyfell whirled around, this time holding tightly to the gate so that he wouldn't fall to the ground from the dizziness that resulted from his injudicious move. He looked everywhere for an elf or Ranger or even one of the twins trying to pull a prank but could find nobody.

_Is it your habit to ignore honest questions asked in an honest manner? Goodness ... now I'm beginning to sound just like her!_

When he turned again, the only live being he could see was Elias, looking at him over the top of the gate to his stall. The great Mearas stallion had locked eyes with him and there was no longer any doubt in Greyfell's mind that it was the stallion that had mind-spoken to him.

"Why do you concern yourself with matters not related to your rider?"

_But this does concern my rider, Greyfell. I may call you by your given name?_

"Of course ..." He put his hand to his forehead. "I'm having a conversation with a horse ... I am now fully convinced that I have lost my mind." He shook his aching head and turned away.

_Those who were friends with the first of my kind did not think themselves without mental resources just because they found out that we understood the speech of men. In those days, we shared our wisdom with the two-leggeds and they with us and we were both the richer for it. But I digress ..._

_Her observances were correct, Captain Greyfell, for you truly expected ... and wanted ... to die in battle. I know I am being blunt, but perhaps that is what is needed in this instance ... a neutral observance. You wanted to die ... and she is refusing to let you go ... and you want that, whether you are willing to admit it or not. You are confused and want guidance ... a calm mind and an understanding shoulder to vent your grief upon._

The stallion turned his head to the far door.

_Others come who also want to impart wisdom to you ... maybe not in as kind of a manner as I have, but you will soon get the point. Give yourself time and be honest with yourself and to my Lady. All else will come round right - elf man._

The stallion withdrew his head back into his stall and all was quiet once more. Greyfell turned back to his mare and was once more lost in his thoughts when he heard his name quietly spoken.

"Captain Greyfell, if we may have a word with you."

Greyfell turned then felt his knees go weak as he came face to face with Captain Rahan. He had been up close to the elf many times but for some reason, at that particular moment, the Captain seemed more like 10'6" tall instead of 6'6". He felt the blood leave his face and had to reach out and grab on to Amarië's gate once more.

"Yes, Captain. What can I do for you?" He did his best to sound nonchalant.

Rahan just smiled and shook his head.

"You know why we have come, Captain. I warned you once to never hurt Anayah, yet you seem to have chosen to ignore my warning. You hurt her just as badly as you would have had you driven a dagger into her heart. You are not thinking clearly, Captain. You need to start thinking clearly.

What she said, though a little emotional, was correct. You need to give yourself time. Don't do the stupid thing and throw away this life and go back to the kind of life you were being forced to live before and don't even think about doing what you tried during the battle because we elves have really long memories ..."

Rahan reached out and brushed imaginary motes of dust off the Captain's battle stained tunic. Greyfell jumped when Súrion, who was standing by Elias' stall, broke a twig in his hand, making it snap loudly. The Silvan Guard smiled evilly at Greyfell, as did Rahan before he continued.

"As I was saying, we elves have really long memories and we will meet again, whether in Mandos or in Valinor, and when we do, we will finish our conversation at that time. Do I make myself clear?"

All Greyfell could do was nod his head yes, for the big Thurin Tirith Captain seemed to have grown in stature and mass over the preceding minutes and Greyfell wasn't taking any chances that it was only his guilty conscience playing tricks on his weary mind.

"Good." Rahan said then motioned to Semoro who stepped forward and handed his brother a medical kit and a water flask.

The three Guards helped Greyfell sit then showed him both honor and respect, as a fellow warrior and as a friend as they began to personally see to the wounds he had received in the battle, the worst being the second gash on his head. As Rahan saw Greyfell looking at him with wide eyes, he couldn't resist a parting shot, and after leaning closer spoke as if in confidence.

"The whole idea is to duck, Captain." He then winked at the elf, and broke the spell.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was relieved to not have met anyone she knew on her way to her room for to do so would have just embarrassed her further, as if running through the house with the blood of battle still on her, crying as she went wasn't humiliating enough. What wouldn't have been in her best interest would have been to meet someone who would kindly ask her what was wrong, for such an act of kindness would have caused her to melt into a puddle on the spot – of that she was quite certain.

When the door of her room was finally stood in front of her and she stepped through it and into the darkened and comforting environment of her favorite sanctuary, she was quite ready for such comfort as it offered. Finding the furthest darkened corner of the room, she slid down the smooth wall until she was finally seated on the floor.

She was in an emotional turmoil. Letdown from the completed rescue mission as well as from the final battle was sapping her strength causing her to feel that if she even looked at her bed that she would immediately fall asleep, even if she were standing in the doorway of her room when this happened. But she couldn't do that or risk that quite yet, for there was some unfinished business – brother business – that needed her attention. Before she could finally lay her head on a pillow, she needed to know that her friend was in less of a state of despair than he had been in when last she had seen him.

Starting with the facts at the beginning of her confusion, it quickly came to mind that elves did not commit suicide ... or did they? There had been instances, the most notable being when Elwing had stepped of the cliff rather than let the Silmaril be taken by those who had long before swore an oath to recover the famous jewels.

She shook her head. Deluding herself that elves never took their own lives and that such a thing wouldn't happen to her friend would solve nothing. The present situation screamed loudly for action although she had no idea just how she was going to make this happen so that Greyfell could once more find his emotional balance.

Memories of their first meeting flashed through her mind ... their fight, their roll down the embankment, her rolling into the tree and knocking herself out then his gentle care. The fact that she had not known he was an elf still amazed her, for all the normal instincts and behaviors were there; she just had never looked for them. To her own discredit, she had seen the rounded ears and had thought him to be an adan and had gone no further with her thinking or attention. After that hard-learned lesson, she had vowed not to be so quick to judge others by their appearance.

He was truly a paradox. Over the years of servitude as a slave, then service as a mercenary then as one of the Ostara's Captains, he had learned to be vicious and brutal in battle. His skills and elven reflexes had stood him in good stead and had kept him alive. But how, and this fact was one that had confused her for some time, could such a skilled and brutal warrior be so soft and caring in his dealings with those who truly needed a champion? How could he have been so tender with young Hyadar and before him, Aglarion? How could the same elf who almost ran from fear rather than meet her father, be the same elf who had served Ostara for so many years?

But what had gone wrong? Had the error been hers all along? Should she never have tried to bring him home with her? It was all "water under the bridge," as the old saying went, but she still had to wonder if she had shown him the kindness and caring she thought she had or had she inflicted the ultimate unkindness on him in taking him from the only life he had ever known? Was her faith in him justified or was she just deluding herself? 

_No!_ She told herself. _Greyfell is a good elf ... he has just lost sight of that fact for a moment._

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself sadly. "Where would he go if he were to leave Imladris ... if he was to leave his Rangers? Would he live in the Wilds? Would he go back to being a mercenary?"

She shook her head, for her heart told her that there was just one ending to this story, _could_ only be one ending if the elf left his adopted family. Her heart told her that Greyfell could never go back to his former life. He would either have to make his journey to the Havens or ... Her hands caught her attention at that moment and she looked closely at them – bloody, cut and bruised from all the abuse she had heaped upon them ... almost like Greyfell. He was bloody, cut and bruised from all the abuse life had heaped on him. Her tears fell then and her body shook with silent sobs as she hid her eyes on her knees and sobbed out her own hurt and confusion.

There was a soft knock on the door and she heard her father call softly to her. When she didn't answer, the door came slowly open and the elf Lord walked quietly into the room. Anayah hastily swiped at her tears, not realizing that the act only served to smear the grime across her cheeks, making her look more like a pitiful waif than the appointed champion of two great dragons.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond's heart twisted in his chest as he entered the room. He had heard Anayah's distress and that fact, together with what Saeros had told him on the way back to the house, had almost made him cry. It was oftentimes difficult to know what to say at times like these that would be a true comfort and not sound condescending ... to say something that had been said far too many times before.

He sat on the floor beside her and after setting the bowl of warm water and the healing supplies onto the floor beside him, first kissed her lightly on the forehead then took one of her hands. Dipping the piece of clean linen into the water, he began to clean the grime off her hands and arms. Anayah put one graceful hand over his and stopped his movements.

"Ada, don't." She said quietly. "You have far more important things to be doing than sitting in a dark room with a weepy elfling. There are two of the greatest dragons of any age out there that need your attention, not to mention many fine warriors who could benefit from your healing skills. Please, I can do this myself in a bit ... I just have to get my emotions under control."

Elrond took the hand she had placed over his and put it back in her lap.

"Your name is counted among those fine warriors of whom you speak. Besides," he nodded his head, "you are my daughter, and your Captain Rahan sent Saeros to tell on you."

He looked sharply at Anayah as she looked away from him.

"Talk to me, Anayah."

Anayah started to cry. There was something about understanding fathers and how all they had to do was look at you and the dam of emotions would burst. She began to cry harder and Elrond put the linen down and took her into his arms then held her and rocked her as he had done to his own twin sons and Aragorn on so many occasions when they had been distraught over something that had happened to them. It helped ... it always helped.

After a time, when the sobs had quieted and the hiccuping had stopped, Anayah began to talk softly.

"I always hiccup after I cry – don't I?"

Both elves laughed for a bit.

"Ada, Greyfell lost his first, righteous innocent on this trip and it is destroying his spirit. He lost a Ranger that he thought of as a son ... well he thinks he's the father to all those young men ... but that's another story." She sighed. "He's finding out what loss is all about and I don't think he knows what to do about it. I don't think he has the first idea on how to let the spirit of that young Ranger go."

Elrond helped Anayah sit up then picked up the linen once more and after dipping it in the warm water, first cleaned the splotches of soil off her cheeks then began cleaning and sewing the different cuts and tears that she had suffered during the battle. He had been silent, as he tried to put his own thoughts into a form that would not only be pertinent to the present situation, but would be of comfort to his daughter as well.

"Anayah, you have to remember that Greyfell _has_ known loss ... too much of it in his life, and he has come to almost fear it. To him, any loss would be tragic. Let me explain. He lost his parents. He lost those who raised him, and he knows that one day he will lose Tathrin, Aglarion and even young Hyadar. He is all too familiar with loss and has been living all the stages of grief ... anger fear, denial and sadness, for his whole life. It has been all he has known, although you are perfectly correct in your assumption that this time is different. Unfortunately, this is life as it should be, the true cycle of life that we all have to learn to live with, elf or adan.

He has been among us only about a year and is still an elfling in a lot of ways and needs guidance and understanding. We must do our best to let him know that what he is feeling is normal and he has the right to feel that way but that he has those he can lean on during his time of weakness. We must never make him think that because of what he says or does or how he feels will in any way cause our love for him to diminish. This is also what I told the young Ranger our border guards found sleeping under a tree just inside Imladris territory. I said ..."

"What?" Anayah looked at her father with hope blossoming in her heart, her eyes fairly sparkling with the emotion. "Ada his name doesn't happen to be ..."

Elrond frowned, for he was not understanding Anayah's excitement.

"Why is this young Ranger's name so important?" Anayah jumped to her feet then ran from her room, but ran back in a moment later and grabbing her father's hand, pulled him after her as she ran from the room. "Ada, there is something that we need to do ... and quickly."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the two elves had run down the stairs and into the Common Area, she stopped and after putting her hands on both sides of her father's face, first kissed his cheek then told him what needed to be done. When he had nodded his understanding then had hugged her to him tightly, he pushed her in the direction of the door. With a final wave, she bolted out the door like an excited elfling.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The three Guards had left the stable after they had cared for Greyfell's battle wounds but before they had gone, Rahan had told him that if he needed to talk that they would be available for him at any time. He was puzzled as to why such an offer should feel so comforting to him when he had felt so horrible about how he had treated Anayah after she had tried to give him the comfort of a friend. All he had seen before him was the elf who had betrayed him by pulling him back from the edge of the abyss and who had kept him from attaining the peace of release from this life.

It was going to be difficult for him to face everyone who had been around at the time of Gwerin's death and who had also seen him act so disgracefully towards Anayah. He had been unable to keep his Rangers and the twins from watching as he reached Gwerin too late to prevent his death but the most heinous act he felt he had committed was that he had let them see a side of himself that he had never before shown either friend or ally and especially not to those under his care and command. He had unleashed the beast inside of himself and those he had held dear, his surrogate family, had seen that part of him in all its ugliness.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder but this time when he looked up it was not an extremely large Thurin Tirith Captain standing before him. Rather, it was a diminutive she-elf looking at him with eyes that were begging _his_ forgiveness. She sat beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I walked away from you, my friend. You were hurting and I shouldn't have left until you had found some sort of resolution."

He put a hand on her lips to quiet her.

"First, you didn't walk away from me – you ran."

"I did not ... I just walked very quickly."

"Where do you come up with some of the things you say?" He shook his head ruefully.

"It's all I could come up with on short notice. So don't bother me about it. Besides, Gandalf says that I am becoming an expert at prevarication."

"Aye, there is no arguing that fact."

Anayah lightly slapped his arm after which they sat in silence for a time.

"I understand that my really big and ugly looking brothers paid you a visit."

"Yes they did and they truly made their point. Did you know that Captain Rahan's upper arms and biceps are almost as big around as my head?" When he saw Anayah looking at him in a strange fashion, he felt that he needed to clarify his statement. "And no, I do not make a habit of looking at other elf's upper arms. He and the others did give me some excellent ideas on coping with all this, however ... as did Elias."

There was a nicker from the stallion's stall, which made Anayah laugh.

"What did he say?"

"He said that even he has faith that you have the strength to get through this." She sighed. "I know that now is not the appropriate moment to ask my father questions about his own experiences or the right time to ask the twins or Estel about theirs, but I just want to let you know that you have some excellent resources to draw from in this place."

She reached over and removed a piece of straw from her friend's sleeve.

"When Aunt Celebrian sailed into the West, this whole family was devastated. Ada loved his wife to the very deepest depths of his heart and the twins lost someone who should have been there for them until they had reached maturity but now, never will ... if they ever do mature."

She chuckled a moment before she continued.

"Ada withdrew into himself and so didn't see just how much the twins and Arwen were hurting. Arwen eventually left Imladris to go live with Grandmother and Grandfather, but the twins lived on, in this realm of peace – or so the sham went for a bit. Peace of mind was never really theirs after that ... and for hundreds of years after my Aunt was attacked and she sailed, both father and children lost track of each other. They all get along better now, but upon occasion, I still see the grief in their eyes."

When she noticed him staring down at his hands and frowning, she reached up with her free hand and made a show of checking the stitches on his head. He finally looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You were getting too serious, my friend. I had to do something to break the mood." She looked at the elf sitting beside her. "Just tell me what is on your mind, Greyfell, and we can sort the words out afterwards."

The elf had to try twice before he finally found the words that fit the turmoil in his mind.

"Why?"

She took his hand in both of hers and lightly kissed it in encouragement.

"Why what, my brother?"

When he looked sharply at her, she couldn't resist herself and explained.

"You mean you haven't figured it out by now that the elves of the House of Elrond adopt anybody and anything that needs a home? Why just look at us ... we adopted a jackass, so why wouldn't we adopt you?"

Greyfell couldn't help himself and started to chuckle then finally laughed, his voice filling the stable. With one arm, he caught Anayah around the neck and drew her to him then kissed her on the temple. After a time they settled into a comfortable silence and Anayah knew that the first hurdle and been passed and Greyfell wouldn't be so tense about speaking about what was on his mind – they had both achieved a small victory.

"I understand that there are elves that care about me ..."

"As an elf and as a brother ..."

"Yes, as an elf and as a brother." He lightly ruffled her hair before he continued. "What I don't understand is why I fell apart like I did. I'm strong, Anayah, a veritable rock of stability. I have had to be to survive what fate handed me after my parents were killed."

Anayah sighed then once more leaned her head against his upper arm.

"Well, I am just a young elf and do not have adequate life experience to answer you with any depth of knowledge, Greyfell, but I will tell you what I saw and felt as your friend and sister."

She sighed again as she gathered her thoughts.

"You did your best to get to Gwerin and save him from being killed – you did your _very_ best. But you failed ... you were not in time to save him and because you were not, you had to watch him die after which you looked up and saw everyone looking at you – they had witnessed your failure as well as your savagery. But, my friend, your perception of what you saw was flawed.

What you saw in their eyes was grief as well as awe that you would go to such an extent to try to save their friend and fellow Ranger. But you misinterpreted what you saw in their eyes as condemnation instead of what it truly was, as grief for a lost warrior-brother. Then when you thought they had condemned you for your failure, you condemned yourself as well."

She heard footsteps approaching the door of the stable and knew she had to quickly finish with what she was saying.

"You were wrong about what you saw and you were wrong to condemn yourself. Your Rangers don't think less of you; the other elves don't think less of you for what happened and _you_ shouldn't think less of yourself for what happened."

Anayah got to her feet then held out her hand to Greyfell, who took it and rose to his feet as well.

"Now, I hear someone approaching this place who would like to welcome you home. I will go so that I may bathe then eat and sleep for a time. We will talk more later."

He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him one last time before turning and walking away. He heard her speak to someone on the other side of the door and so wasn't surprised to see Lord Elrond walking toward him in the dimming light of the stable. He unconsciously straightened his tunic then made sure that there was no straw or dirt still attached to his leggings from sitting for so long on the floor of the stable.

Elrond didn't speak as he approached but when he was about five feet away he stopped and for a moment, Greyfell thought he had done something wrong. It was when the elf Lord stepped to one side and he saw who was walking behind him that life once more came round right.

A young Ranger stepped forward then touched his forehead in respect, just as he had seen the other elves do to each other on so many previous occasions. He saw his Captain hesitate and knew that he would have to take the initiative.

"Ranger Gwerin reporting for duty, Captain Greyfell ... Sir."

Greyfell just stood, staring at the young man. The hair, the eyes, the hands ... he looked at each in turn, trying to determine if this was some elaborate ruse by his mind to play further tricks on him. He looked at the young man and when he saw the permission in his eyes, carefully opened his tunic. It was there. The garish, recently healed scar of a jagged Orc dagger. He looked at the scar, tracing its path on the young man's abdomen. He looked at Gwerin who just shrugged, then looked up at Lord Elrond.

"How can this be, my Lord? He bears the scar of no more than a day, or 3 days if you account for Gandalf's travel spell. Yet the wound is healed, and Gwerin does not suffer from Morgul poisoning or blood loss ..."

Both Elrond and Gwerin laid a comforting hand on the Captain's shoulders. It was Gwerin who once more took the initiative to explain.

"I know not how this came to be, Captain, and neither do I question it. All I have knowledge of is that the gift of my life was given back to me."

Elrond knew that the time had come for him to leave.

"The two of you have much to talk about, Captain Greyfell, and I have guests and children and dragons and more children to see to before I can rest this night." He looked at the two severely before he turned and walked away. "Whether the two of you want to acknowledge it or not, you need to eat then rest ... for life goes on tomorrow and you need your strength to face whatever the the new day decides to bring with it."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elf and young Ranger just looked at each other for a time then Gwerin took Greyfell's arm and led him outside to a sunny rock where they both sat. As he gazed off into the distance he saw what perhaps nobody else could ... a flash of Ranger green, the shadow of a smile, or maybe a hand raised in final farewell ... even with the aching loneliness that he still felt in his heart, Gwerin still felt able to smile. He spoke without looking at the elf beside him for no matter the joy at the second chance for life, there was still a shadow just beyond the furthest reach of the sun.

"We were walking along ... my twin and I ... just glorying in the feel of the warmth of the sun and the peace of our surroundings. He told me that our lives would be like that where we were going ..." He sighed and looked down at his hands. "But it was not to be - at least not for awhile."

Looking down and picking up a nearby twig, the young man twirlingit between his fingers, using it to calm himself so he could order his thoughts as well as his emotions.

"There was no great flash of light, no great mass of boiling clouds or booming peal of thunder. All I remember was this breeze that seemed to ruffle my hair." He looked at Greyfell, a look of awe in his eyes. "I knew it was him ... I just knew it. He spoke then ... spoke to me ... and I remember him telling me that it was not my time and that there was more for me to do before I could finally rest."

Greyfell looked into Gwerin's eyes and saw awe, faith and just maybe the promise of better things to come.

"He told me that I was to give you a message." He frowned as he did his best to get things right – the way the message had been given to him. "He told me to tell you that your strength of character would see you through many hard times if you could always remember to face the East for from that direction will come the promise of life." He frowned again. "I don't know exactly what he meant by that, Sir, but he said that you were to be one of the caretakers of something precious and if he was going to trust you with this task then you had to ... had to ..."

"Had to what, Gwerin?"

"Oh ... yes ... he said that you had to accept your calling and the challenges that it would present to you." He looked at Greyfell then his face suddenly lit up as he remembered the rest of the message. "I remember ... he said that whenever you feel your strength waning that you were to face the sun of a new day and it would give you the strength to do whatever you had to."

"He knows." He almost whispered to himself.

"Sir?"

Greyfell sighed then after putting on his best smile put an arm around the young Ranger's shoulders then when they stood, both started walking toward the house.

"I feel my appetite returning, my young friend. Why don't we go and see if between the two of us we can eat our weight in roast boar, fruit, and some of Elurin's famous pastries ... if Anayah hasn't already beat us to them and greatly diminished their numbers!"

The two of them walked toward the food tents, both with more strength than they had had not all that long before.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After Elrond had left the two beings in the stable, he quickened his steps as he tried to catch up with Anayah, but try as he may, he did not catch up to her until she had reached the bottom of the steps in front of the house.

"You are not going to stop at the food tent?" He said as they both entered the house.

"I'm full, Ada. I already ate."

"When did you eat? And for that matter, _what_ did you eat?" He frowned at her. "And stealing two pastries from Elurin as you flew by him does not count as a hot meal. You are getting much too thin!"

He grabbed her by the collar of her tunic and led her toward the kitchen and a glowering Elurin who stood in the doorway with a plated sandwich in one hand and a glass of fruit juice in the other. Anayah did her best to glower back at the loose-mouthed elf but he wasn't all that impressed with the look that would have withered most other elves.

"I am not getting thin ... I am just slimming down and toning up." She tried to head back toward the stairs that led to her room but the hand on the collar of her tunic prevented her from doing so.

When Anayah was seated at the table, grumpily wolfing down the sandwich, Elrond kissed the top of her head then turned to Elurin.

"Please see that her meal is finished and her mouth is empty before she leaves the table."

Anayah gave him her best "Uh uh, not me! Why are you picking on me?" look before she turned back to her already half-eaten sandwich.

"I am well aware of the games that young elflings can play, my Lord. Please ..." He motioned the Lord toward the door in a way that only he was allowed to do. "You have obligations, Elrond. I will see to your youngest. Rest assured, she will behave herself."

As Elrond left the kitchen to go and check on Lord Asgorath and Lady Ederyn, he smiled. The back and forth banter between his butler and his youngest was something that he had missed. He would revel in the peace and good feeling of this moment, for he had a feeling that the days to come would not be quite so peaceful or kind.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

To be truthful with herself, she did not have even a mote of the energy she had tried to convince Elurin she had, and to be more truthful yet, Elurin probably knew just how rotten she was feeling as well. There wasn't a muscle that didn't hurt, there wasn't a bone that didn't ache, and her shoulder that had been broken was aching as if it had finally decided that since all the other nonsense was out of the way that it was finally going to get its moment of attention.

In truth, she had not been healed before they had all left on their rescue mission, and she had abused herself in just about every way on the trip to Carn-dûm as well as the trip home from that accursed place. She sighed as she gathered clean sleeping tunic and leggings and a fresh towel then headed toward her bathing chamber. She stopped just inside the door and for a moment, couldn't think or move for the wonder that she saw.

Fragrant pillar candles ringed the foot of the bathing tub and were already lit, their mingled fragrances of jasmine, hyacinth and lilac filling the chamber as did the gentle flickering light. She trailed her hand in the water ... hot, but not too hot ... and full of the funny, fragrant soap bubbles that her father had long before created for Arwen's bath time and which she also had fallen in love with.

But it was not just the scene before her or the beckoning comfort that it offered her after too long away from such things. It was when she saw the vase sitting on the small table beside the bathtub ... the vase with three roses in it, two red roses, twins of each other, and a single pale pink rose, the same as the others but slightly different, all three tokens of familial love. She smiled then for it was truly good to be home.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Súrion had finally laid himself down for a rest. Rahan and Semoro had night duty so he and Saeros had taken the luxury of a long hot bath then had retired for the evening. The silence of his room was soothing and for the first time in awhile was absent of the sounds of the snoring of many other males. He sighed again and settled himself deeper beneath his blanket.

Then he froze. There was someone in the room and without opening his eyes, he tried to determine just who the intruder might be and if the being meant him any harm. Snuffling in front of his face and the warm fragrant puffs of air tickling his eyelashes caused him to smile and he slowly opened his eyes.

The big, sad brown eyes looking back at him tugged at his heart and it was all he could do not to scoop the being up into his arms. The eyes did not look away and continued to stare at him plaintively until finally, he threw back the covers and sat up.

"Tinu, would you stand there all night if I did my best to ignore you?"

The baby, not so much a baby anymore, but still young to the big Silvan Guard, started dancing in place, a habit he seemed to have picked up from his _much_ larger friend. He might have continued to dance all night, but finally his elf friend picked him up then settled him into bed beside him.

Tinu settled his velvety muzzle in the crook of Súrion's neck then with a sigh that would have done Elias proud, closed his little eyes. With a smile, Súrion caressed the downy head until both finally fell asleep.

The large figure that came to stand in the doorway a short time later just stood there, shaking his head. Two babies who couldn't bear to be parted ... now lay sleeping the sleep of the innocent. Quietly walking into the room, he carefully uncurled the tiny hoof that was pressed uncomfortably against the sleeping elf's bare chest. He then took an extra warm blanket and carefully covered the two, making sure that the tiny donkey's head and muzzle were free to breathe. After looking at the two fondly for a few more moments, he turned and quietly walked toward the door. He had just reached for the door and was pulling it shut behind him when a soft voice spoke from the vicinity of the bed.

"Softie!" Were the half whispered words.

A half-hearted growl was Rahan's only response as the door clicked shut behind him.

TBC


	31. A Day Of Rest Part 1

* * *

A/N: For the most part, this "chapter" was fun to write and some parts even made me laugh. Serious things are going to start happening so my little family had to rest a bit before they continued their journey. 

I was just writing away and all these ideas were just jumping off my outline and begging to be written. My laptop doesn't have a word counter and since the majority of this chapter was written on it, I had no idea what the length was going to be. I put it on my flash drive and after loading it into my big computer, checked the word count … Ooops! Unedited, it sat at over 21,000 words. Well it is going to take a minute and a half to edit but I'm working as fast as I can although I can tell you that Chapter 31 will be in four parts.

On another note … I had a pulmonary function test done on my lungs and have lost another 7 percent of both lung's function since my last test and am now down to 82 percent. But heck … I still have many more stories to tell before I shut down this old computer for the last time. Anyway, whether I feel good or not, I will still do my best to continue to give you a story that you will remember and if I can teach you to look more closely at the world around you and listen for things you have never listened for before, then as a writer, I have done my job.

I thank all of you for having such patience with me – the number of people that are reading my story – there are no words to tell you how good that makes me feel. Hannon-le.

* * *

_I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest day  
But now the winds I feel are only winds of change  
I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain  
But I'll be fine  
-Faith of the Heart_

* * *

Chapter 31 

A Day Of Rest - Part 1

He stood facing the east where the sun of a new day had just begun to chase away the shadows of the previous night. It was a curious game that took place on a regular basis in the gardens of Imladris where it was almost more of a tradition than a game. The spirit of the day and that of night changed the guard, one slouching away for a well earned rest while the other spent earnest time awakening blossoms and coaxing the birds to break into joyous song. The two did not pass without each giving the other a slight caress, a gesture of acknowledgement, or perhaps even affection between two sentient spirits who at the very least knew each other well.

In this garden, the plants and flowers flourished, for they were tended by elves and even a human now and then, who loved each plant, each leaf and each twig and saw to their care almost as tenderly as they would have their own children. The plants and flowers flourished in Imladris, blossoming without interruption by the changing seasons and existing in combinations not to be found in any other garden on Middle-earth, natural or cultivated. The peace and serenity of the place was often sought by resident and visitor alike for its ability to soothe wounded spirits and sometimes even broken hearts.

So it was at this particular moment for Greyfell as he did what had been suggested to him – he was facing the sun of a new day and was indeed feeling strengthened by its warm embrace, as it helped him to once more find his center, his inner peace. He smiled as he felt the approach of another, for company at this time was much welcomed and his heart was considerably lightened by the prospect of both good conversation, and wise counsel, especially with the Lord of Imladris.

It was a tradition both elves looked forward to keeping whenever they were both in Imladris at the same time. It was often difficult for Greyfell to find an opportunity to travel to his adopted home for a bit of a rest, for his duties as the Captain of his Rangers kept him always busy and on the move. The times in the world outside the elven realm were becoming more and more perilous and it was becoming ever more difficult to keep pace with the dark shadow that was steadily creeping outward from within the realm of Mordor.

He knew that the Lord of Imladris would not intrude upon his solitude until to do so would be welcomed, but by that same reasoning, he also respected the Lord too much to make him wait longer than would have been tactful, no matter that he could have stood in the warm sun all day.

"Good day to you, Lord Elrond." Greyfell said as he turned to face his mentor then bowed slightly to show his undying respect.

Elrond inclined his head just a bit in acknowledgement of the greeting then smiled, for he had grown fond of this enigmatic elf who had spent his whole life deep in the darkness of deceit, of trying to hide from others what he truly was. The Lord had seen the light begin to shine again in the elf, that light being not just his natural "glow," but the light in his eyes, as well. He had watched Greyfell slowly come back to life, and it always gladdened his heart to see him taking delight in things that should have been part of his life all along.

"I was on my balcony and when I saw you coming out here, and thought I would extend an invitation for you to join the elder elves and myself for breakfast."

This time it was Greyfell who nodded his head in acknowledgement of the courtesy shown to him.

"I would be honored to enjoy a meal with the elder elves and yourself, my Lord."

He turned and would have begun the short walk to the house but Elrond put a staying hand on his arm then gestured toward another path.

"I was hoping to go for a short stroll before I joined the others and was hoping that perhaps you would join me, for it has been long since the two of us have had an opportunity to walk together; I have sorely missed our talks."

"As have I, Lord Elrond. You have been both teacher and friend to me during some very difficult times and for that I will forever be in your debt."

The two began making their unhurried way down the sculptured pathways, both enjoying the comfortable silence. It was Elrond who was the first to break the silence.

"We still have a bit of time before we have to leave for Annúminas and it has been wisely suggested that we should use a portion of this time to physically and mentally heal from our wounds. There is much to do before we can leave and though it may seem like we have many days to accomplish what we must, even with Gandalf's Travel Spell, we cannot be foolish and leave the planning until the last moment."

Greyfell nodded.

"I quite understand and agree wholeheartedly with such wisdom, my Lord, for my own head is full of tasks I know must be accomplished. Have you any idea when you would like to call the first council meeting?"

Greyfell seemed to be revitalized as if he welcomed the challenges that lay ahead. Elrond found himself almost overwhelmed by the elf's infectious enthusiasm and laughed, his voice carrying to the far end of the path where a gardener had just knelt beside a bed of flowers with a trowel and new sprouts and who now looked up as the two walked in his direction.

"You are the eager one, Captain. Perhaps it would be in both of our best interests if we at least ate first – don't you agree?"

He took the Captain's arm and guided him down a path that led back to the house and to the prospects of one of Elurin's delicious, morning meals.

"I did have two thoughts that I would share with you, however. One is that you could encourage your Rangers to begin formulating possible plans for defense, offense and stealth, something I understand they are quite good at – all suggestions will be most welcomed at our planning councils."

Greyfell nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye, Lord Elrond, I will see to that after I eat for I will need all my strength to deal with _their_ enthusiasm which oftentimes exhausts me beyond what I can endure!"

Elrond, father of twin sons, an adopted human son who could keep up with his adopted brothers with ease and a foster-daughter who was only still when she was sick or injured … nodded in agreement.

"I would also like you to meet with Anayah and Prince Banion and see if they and their Thurin Tirith would be willing to school and condition as many of the horses as they are able then teach others what they would need to know to do the same. This is a vital task and needs to be started as soon as possible, for only time and hard work can physically condition and train our four-legged partners.

I do urge you to be tactful when it comes to the physical condition of those who will be involved in this task – it is to be a priority the importance of which I cannot overstress. An example of what I am telling you is Captain Erenol of the Avari Thurin Tirith who is not as healed as I would like him to be and should not be allowed on a horse at all for just a bit longer."

Greyfell nodded.

"But he could perhaps supervise and in this way take an active part in this phase of the preparations. Maybe if we offered him that he would consent not to ride."

Elrond nodded in agreement.

"Aye, Captain, I do believe that would work. There are others of course, yourself in particular, who are wounded and weary in both body _and_ spirit and need at least some time to rest and replenish your strength. Any being going on this journey to Annúminas must be as close to being 100 healed as possible or they will prove a danger to themselves and ultimately to the great dragons we will be escorting. I do not tell you this to rebuke you, Captain, only to emphasize the fact that you must take this time or even just a small piece of it and relearn how to be kinder to yourself."

He saw Greyfell drop his eyes and he laid a compassionate hand on the elf's arm in response.

"I am correct in my thoughts on this matter, am I not, Captain Greyfell?"

"Aye, Lord Elrond, you are correct."

There was a period of silence while Greyfell tried to put form to his thoughts. He stopped at a nearby stone bench and sat, looking down at his hands in stern contemplation and concentration. Lord Elrond sat beside him and remained silent, patiently waiting for the Captain to speak.

"I unleashed the beast from a place inside my heart where it had been banished forever – or so I had thought, anyway."

He sighed and shook his head.

"No, my Lord, it was raw, unreasoning fury that I showed to my Rangers and your sons and for that there can be no forgiveness. It was not a good leader who stood before them with the throat of that Orc in his hand, because a good leader teaches those under his command by sound and reasonable example, the skills they need to survive and achieve to their fullest potential, and I did not do that. No, my Lord, I was not a good leader that day, for what I showed them was an emotion that could easily get them killed. Raw fury has no place in the heart of a Captain or any Ranger, for that matter, for such excess dulls both reaction and reasoning ability." He sighed deeply. "To that end, Lord Elrond, I am considering resigning my commission."

Elrond frowned and when next he spoke, there was a spark in his voice. He spoke first as a counselor, then as a mentor and finally as a friend, experienced in the ways of warring and what living those ways on a continuous basis was capable of bringing out in either elf or human.

"Captain Greyfell, I want you to stop entertaining those thoughts right now – just put them back from wherever you just took them. It was not fury that you showed at that particular moment; it was passion. Those young Rangers and my sons saw you exhibiting an emotion that surprised them, yes, but after they did see it, then had time to catch their breaths, saw it as proof of the depth of your feelings. That you would bare your heart to them in such a fashion made them all proud young men that day for you showed them that you cared for them deeply and that you would protect those you care about by any means necessary. This was something that has been lacking in their lives, Captain, but with that one action, you erased every doubt they might have had about you and a lot the doubts about themselves as well, for you showed you thought them worthy to share the deepest feelings of your heart.

Besides, Anayah told me that is was your men who held the Orcs at bay long enough for her to get you onto Elias' back and away from the conflict and certain death. They were willing to give their lives to make that possible for it was _they_ who had enough confidence in themselves and what skills you had taught them to do that. Timid or uncertain men might not have had the courage to face the Orcs as they did - nine against many – and in this one act, it was they who then proved just how deeply they respected and cared for you, Captain. So do not fear that you have driven them away with your display of passion for you did not – you drew them ever nearer."

He saw the tears in the Captain's eyes and patted his arm.

"Truly, Captain. Besides, if it is a true example of unleashing the beast that you want to hear about, then ask Anayah about that scarred circle on her neck and shoulder." The Lord thought about it a moment then sighed. "On the other hand, you are recovering from some substantial injuries ...perhaps it would be safer for me to tell you about _that_ particular incident."

Greyfell frowned, for he had seen the mark of which the Lord spoke, but Anayah had not told him what had caused it and courtesy forbade him from asking. However, if his friend's father wanted to ease his curiosity about the mark, he would not refuse such counsel, for he was indeed curious.

"It happened some time ago, shortly after Anayah came to live at Imladris. We were planning for war ..."

"The war in which the three elven realms and Rohan fought many times your own numbers and, if the stories are true, even the beasts and birds fought for your cause? That conflict is legend, my Lord."

Elrond looked at the elf.

"I didn't know news of our conflict had reached so many lands." He nodded to himself before he continued. "Anyway, we had many guests under this roof, kin, friends as well as allies. The pecking order between my household and guests had not yet been fully worked out and Anayah had been mistaken for a female member of my household staff. She had been denied entry into an ongoing council meeting of warriors by two door guards who were newly appointed to their position from among the ranks of our allies."

"Oooo." Greyfell cringed at the picture in his mind of what the Lord was describing. "I take it that what then happened was not fun for any of those involved?"

Elrond rolled his eyes at the remembrance.

"Of that you can be assured, Captain. We were discussing logistics for the conflict as well as the possible location of a cave we needed to find. In a fit of temper at being barred from the meeting, Anayah took it upon herself to go out and do what we males were doing in theory behind the doors she couldn't get passed.

When she finally came home, she was torn up, bloody, bruised, and more than a little disgusted and angered with the lot of us for she had managed to find the cave without our help. We males had spent most of the day unsuccessfully trying to hypothesize a location for it on a map – an ill-spent day as we were later informed. We were somewhat surprised when a bloody dagger was forcefully thrust into the map in the exact location that _she_, an able and worthy _female_ warrior had gone out and found by herself through hard work, diligent searching and the shedding of more than an ample amount of personal sweat and blood. No, Captain, I can truthfully say that it was not a fun time for any of us including Haldir who followed her to her room to try to reason with her and who soon found himself flat on his back on the floor looking up at her.

She settled just a bit when the Captain threatened to tell her Grandfather of her unacceptable behavior but I can tell you truthfully that there were many of us who later admitted that they had felt like checking to see if there were any small _feminine_ footprints on their backsides. Well, I went to tend her wounds and try to apologize for the way in which she had been treated and after I had done so and was leaving to return to the council meeting, I noticed this oddly shaped wound in the crook of her neck."

Elrond giggled like an elfling as he remembered the incident. Greyfell was intrigued by both the story and the Lord's actions and waited patiently for him to finish. After Elrond cleared his throat then had taken a deep breath to calm himself, he continued.

"I asked Anayah about the marks," he chuckled once more, "and she then admitted that she probably deserved the wound because she had bitten the creature first."

Looking at the elf out of the corner of his eye, Elrond saw that Greyfell was now looking at him with an expression on his face, reminiscent of someone who has just bit deeply into a piece of rotten fruit.

"Ah yes ...the look of dawning comprehension. I see from the expression on your face that you now understand what happened just a bit better. Yes, Captain, Anayah had lost her temper, jumped upon an Orc then had bit the foul beast on his neck. The favor was returned, the Orc was killed and the rest is Legend."

The two elves got up and once more moved toward the house and their breakfast.

"That is one beast that I, for one, do not ever want to run afoul of." Elrond shivered.

Greyfell nodded in earnest agreement.

"By the way, the expression on the faces of her brothers and Legolas – something not unlike your own – was priceless! I laughed about the incident off and on all day which caused my family and the assembled allies to seriously wonder if I had gone mad."

He turned to Lord Elrond with an unreadable look on his face.

"Our sweet, mild-mannered young she-elf jumped on an Orc then bit it? Truly?"

All Elrond did was nod – and shiver once more.

When the two elves finally stepped inside the house, Greyfell was still laughing.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Those at the table were enjoying a leisurely breakfast, tended to by Elurin who kept fresh food always on the table and teacups full. He would occasionally join in the various conversations for he was at ease with everyone present and had an open invitation to dine with the family at meals whenever his duties permitted him to do so. When he could not sit with the family and guests present, he would at least visit for a bit on one of his many trips to the table with the delicious fare for which the House of Elrond was famous, for he enjoyed everyone's company as much as they enjoyed his.

The elves at the breakfast table had been lightly discussing the upcoming journey to Annúminas as well as the different preparations that needed to be made before the journey was even begun. Although they had not dwelled overmuch on any particular topic, they had all agreed that a suitable time should be spent recovering from wounds suffered during the rescue and the ensuing battle. It was also decided that a diligent effort should be made soon after to begin preparations for the journey and that a good place to start would be with the training of as many horses as possible. A mounted warrior was only half a warrior, and maybe not even that, if the horse he was riding was fretful, poorly trained or unfit for what he was being asked to do.

It was also agreed that the best teachers they could get for this particular task would be the two Thurin Tirith Units and their respective Charges. To that end, Greyfell agreed to speak with Anayah and Banion as soon as was possible under the present circumstances for exhaustion and battle wounds had almost incapacitated both Guard Units as well as their Charges and they were all now enjoying the first uninterrupted and restful sleep than had been theirs for too long a time.

The previous night had been a tense one for all of them, for try as he may, no words, heartfelt pleas or promises had been able to get any of Anayah's four Guards or Prince Banion's three healthy Guards to take rest in their own beds. Even when Elrond had promised to post Imladris Guards outside both Anayah's and Banion's doors they had just politely reminded the Lord that a Guard's duty did not cease just because he was within the borders of a protected realm. Their wounds and exhaustion were of little significance when compared to the safety of their Charges whether danger was a valid concern or not – duty was duty.

Gandalf finally proposed a compromise, which was grudgingly accepted by Captain Rahan for Anayah's Guards and Lieutenant Bansil who as the Avari Second in Command, was standing in for the wounded Captain Erenol. He said he would put a magical barrier around Banion's and Anayah's rooms to insure their safety so that all eight Guards could forgo guard duty for at least one night and get a full sleep cycle of rest, something that was sorely needed by all of them. It was then agreed by Elrond who so informed his staff, that the elves were not be disturbed until they awakened naturally.

The definition of "naturally" apparently meant different things to different beings some of whom had a natural talent for testing limits and boundaries whenever they had a chance. Breakfast was interrupted by a dull thud, followed by three or four rhythmic thumps, which were followed in due course, by a final, tiny "Ow!". They were all now fully alerted to the fact that "somebody" had just fallen down the last few stairs on the staircase that led from the family's living quarters to the Common Room at the bottom of the landing.

They had all recognized the voice of the elf who had fallen and when more than one of those at the table began to rise to their feet, it was Elrond who motioned them to remain seated then volunteered personally to go see exactly how many bones had perhaps been broken in the mishap. Sitting closest to the door, Greyfell volunteered to accompany him and assist in any way that he could and whether he just wanted the company or if the prospect of facing a bear coming out of hibernation had stolen his last nerve, Elrond rolled his eyes and accepted the elf's offer.

However, everything was past tense, for by the time the two had reached the bottom of the steps, the _accident victim_ was already limping through the door and pulling it shut behind her, obviously on her way to see to the medical needs of the wounded Sauros as well as Asgorath and Ederyn. However, knowing his daughter's mind as well as he did, especially at such an early hour of the morning, Elrond just shook his head, and then followed by Greyfell, returned to his breakfast as well as his guests. It was unanimously decided that Elrond had made the correct decision, for there was not one among them who was not aware that Anayah in the morning was …well, there were just no words to adequately describe the horror of confronting the young she-elf before at least her third cup of tea.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Three hours later, Elrond was in his Sitting Room with Celeborn, Círdan and Thranduil, discussing the upcoming trip, when Elurin politely knocked on the door to inform him that Anayah had not yet returned from tending the dragons. Elrond sighed deeply and hung his head for a moment.

"I am, after all, the Lord of this particular elven realm and because of my station am afforded certain bodily protections. Therefore, my friends, I will be the brave elf that will now go see why Anayah has not returned from her healing duties with the dragons to go back to bed. Perhaps Sauros accidentally sat on her."

All heads turned to Elrond and as one, every eyebrow was raised in reproach. He raised a hand in a conciliatory manner, then stood and turned to leave.

"Point taken. Sorry. I will return, in one piece – or maybe not. Regardless, my fate is now in the hands of _all_ the Valar."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond was halfway to the dragon's lair when the elf who had spent the previous night keeping watch over the unconscious Asgorath, ran up to him to report that Lord Asgorath was finally starting to wake. Thanking the elf, he told him to report to Elurin for a hot meal and a rest, then continued his small journey.

After finally reaching the lair where comfortable nests had been made for the three injured dragons, he looked around the area but was surprised to see no evidence of Anayah anywhere. He scanned the path from where he stood to the stables then followed the path with his eyes to the healing tent, but there was no evidence of his missing daughter anywhere and he was beginning to get just a bit anxious until a small huffing sound from Sauros caught his attention. When he approached the Lord of the Imladris dragons, he saw him pointedly looking down at a spot between his front legs.

"Awww!" Elrond said quietly when he saw Anayah curled up, fast asleep with her head resting against one of Sauros' talloned front feet.

He was carefully reaching to pick her up when the stomach of the dragon standing over them, rumbled in hunger. Anayah sat bolt upright, clutching her healing kit to the front of her.

"I'll get that!" She said without opening her eyes.

Elrond and Sauros looked at each other then Elrond shrugged his shoulders. Anayah took this particular moment to open her eyes and when she did, found herself looking into an eye that was almost as big as she was. Still half asleep, she sat and stared for a moment, not quite aware of what she was looking at – until the dragon blinked. She squealed in fright and tried to move away until coming in contact with her father's protective arm, then finally realizing where she was and what she had just done, she was mortified by her actions and hung her head.

"I am so embarrassed." She said quietly.

"What on Arda for?" Her father asked.

Still groggy from too little sleep and still being quite ruffled by her own embarrassment, Anayah then took great pains to make sure she still had her healing kit in her hands, and after rising to her feet, informed everyone that she had to finish her work.

"Child, you finished your work quite some time ago." Ederyn said quietly and soothingly. "You cared for us gently and with great competence."

Anayah could not quite meet the eyes of any of the dragons and kept looking down at her hands.

"You're not just saying that? I did do an adequate job – truly?"

Asgorath chuckled.

"You did more than an adequate job, Master Healer Anayah, and I dare say that my muzzle has not felt this soft in some time."

The dragon looked pointedly at Elrond and winked, then the elf Lord and brave father, took his cue from the dragon, and after putting his arm around Anayah's shoulders, began encouraging her to walk in the direction of the house.

"Anayah, for the rest of this day, either myself or one of the many, and I do put particular emphasis on the word _many_ healers of Imladris will see to your healing duties and you will do nothing more strenuous than rest, eat and find new and highly ingenious ways to bedevil your brothers."

He looked at the three dragons whose eyes were twinkling.

"Did I just say that?" He shook his head at his own untoward use of ironic humor. "Anyway, daughter, I say this to you as your father, as a fellow healer and as the Lord of Imladris which should, in and of itself carry some weight and merit. You are going to make yourself ill if you do not rest and to that end I am confining you within the parameters of leisure for at least one full day."

Anayah turned to him.

"But Elias ..."

"The Stable Master has already volunteered his services – he spoke to me earlier for he, too, could easily see your exhaustion."

"Shakir ..."

"The Bird Master."

"The wounded warriors ..."

"We do have healers here, daughter."

"But I have to check on my Guards and Greyfell."

"You may check on your Guards, but Captain Greyfell had breakfast with us and is doing much better."

"My brothers ... Legolas ... Banion ... his Guards."

"All are doing well and resting comfortably."

He looked at her to make sure he had her full attention, for he was trying to reassure her that the world would not fall apart if she went back to bed and slept the day away if such was needed for her continued well being and most cheerful nature. And if he was going to make such a great effort at a well-intentioned and heartfelt plea, he wanted to make sure she was awake and at least partially listening to him.

"Daughter, I must remind you that I am yet Master of my house and as such regularly check to make sure the needs of family, guests and staff are adequately and regularly met."

When no further arguments seemed to be forthcoming and after a momentary silence, Elrond looked into Anayah's eyes and was not at all surprised that his worst fear had been realized for had she had indeed fallen asleep standing up. After bidding his farewells to the three quietly laughing dragons, Elrond steered Anayah in the direction of the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond was not sure if Anayah would remember the walk back to the house or not and in fact, when they reached the front of the house had to prompt her up each step until they finally reached the front door and walked inside. The warm, herbal scented air of the interior of her home seemed to rouse her and she finally became more alert, just as Rahan walked up to the two with a look of concern on his face.

After discretely looking in her room to check on her and finding her gone, he had then searched everywhere in the house he could think of where she might have been. When he continued to find no evidence of her anywhere, he had almost reached the point of calling in his trackers when the front door had opened and Anayah and her father had walked into the Common Room.

He quickly checked Anayah for injuries but when he looked up and saw her father looking at him strangely, realized what he was doing and apologized to Lord Elrond stating that he had not meant to usurp his position as father and healer. He then picked up a weakly protesting Anayah and started up the stairs with her while reporting to the Lord that he and his elves were feeling much improved. Elrond nodded his head in acknowledgement and after taking the glass of juice from Elurin who had suddenly appeared beside them, he followed the Captain up the stairs, all the while explaining, or trying to anyway, his personal theory on how his daughter had managed to walk through Gandalf's magical barrier.

After Rahan told Lord Elrond the tale of how Anayah had drawn a door in Gandalf's barrier at the cave entrance during the hailstorm then walked through it, the Lord understood how she had accomplished her earlier feat. He also made a mental note to have a talk with her and urge her to use discretion and not frighten her Keepers half to death by disappearing right out from under their diligent noses.

Rahan sat Anayah on her bed and while she tried to open her eyes, Elrond handed her the glass of juice, carefully wrapping her hands around the chilled glass then making sure she was not going to drop it. He turned to Anayah's Captain.

"Though you were still asleep, Captain Rahan, rest assured that in the course of my daily rounds, I checked in on you and your elves as I did with Prince Banion and his elves." There was a twinkle in his eyes. "Since the Avari Thurin Tirith, their Charge as well as the five of you were still breathing and seemed to be resting comfortably, I decided that you would continue to grace this life and were not in imminent need of my healing services."

Rahan frowned in puzzlement then his eyes widened as he realized what Lord Elrond had meant by "the five of them." He hid his eyes in embarrassment, which caused Elrond to laugh.

"Yes, Captain, the five of you, for young Tinu does seem to have your Silvan Guard well trained. I might hazard a guess that all that sweet creature had to do was look sadly up at his elf friend and suitable accommodations would have immediately been made for him in the bed. When I looked in on the two, all I saw were two ears, a muzzle and a tiny hoof on Súrion's chest."

"Lord Elrond, if Tinu's presence in your home is unacceptable then I will speak to Súrion as soon as he wakes ..."

Elrond held up a hand.

"Young Tinu is a part of this family, Captain, and his diminutive size makes his presence inside this house more than acceptable just as long as he leaves no more surprises for Lord Erestor to step in. Besides, Master Hyadar has taught Tinu to ask to be let outside and has given his oath that he will discretely supervise the training of your Silvan Guard about what to do when Tinu has been his guest all night. That young human is quite gifted with animals."

He patted Rahan's arm.

"But I digress, for there is another member of my family that needs my attention."

When the two turned back to Anayah, they found that the juice glass was empty and that she had once more fallen asleep, this time sitting up with her chin resting ever so softly on her chest. The two helped her lay down but when Rahan started to take off her boots, the Lord placed his hand over the Captain's and stopped his movement.

"I believe I should do this, Captain Rahan. When Anayah was leaving the house earlier to care for the dragons, she was too exhausted to be paying close attention to where she was going and fell down the last three or four of the steps leading down to the Common Room."

Rahan nodded then watched closely as the healer carefully removed first one boot then the other. Both elves hissed sympathetically when they saw the puffy and bruised right ankle. Elrond looked at Rahan who then retrieved a soft bandage from Anayah's healing kit and after handing it to the Lord, he securely wrapped Anayah's ankle.

"I would be willing to say with certainty, Captain Rahan, that if I had not heard Anayah fall down the stairs this morning that we would never have known about this injury. It is not a significant wound and if bound should heal quickly and well. It is, however, an indication of something that we should both try to break her of."

"And that is, my Lord?"

"Even after all this time of living among this family, she still relies too much on herself, especially when it comes to her health. Her independence and stoic manner should be respected, but she must also learn that there are times when it is good to have family and friends to lean on for just a bit."

"My elves and I will watch her carefully and try to tactfully suggest just such a thing if another occasion presents itself, my Lord, but your daughter is stubborn and cannot be expected to unlearn the habits learned and set in her early childhood too quickly. But fear not, we will do what we can to help her learn this new skill."

"That is all I can ask, Captain. Hannon-le."

After retrieving the juice glass and after Rahan had covered Anayah and gently kissed her forehead, the two elves quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The large healing tent set up on the practice fields of Imladris was quite subdued considering the breakfast hour was well past and all the occupants of the pallets were awake and alert. They could not be otherwise, for the vision of loveliness that was walking from pallet to pallet, quietly visiting, soothing fevered brows and offering what comfort she could was preventing all of them from falling back into a restful sleep. In truth, they seemed almost incapable of taking their eyes off Lórien's Lady.

That they should have the honor of being under the same roof as Lady Galadriel was something they would not soon forget. But to have her stop and give them individual attention, speak to them and sit and hold their hands in encouragement, made them as giddy as babies and as unable to form words into speech as if they had never before spoken.

Galadriel was well aware of the effect she was having on both Edain and elves alike, but though her eyes were twinkling, she still did her best to let the wounded know that it was _she_ who was honored to be in the presence of such gallant warriors. When Círdan mentioned this behavior to her, she laid a gentle hand on the mariner's arm and whispered into his ear before turning away to the next convalescing warrior.

"It's quite charming."

Círdan just softly chuckled and went on about his rounds.

Just as those on the pallets were awed by the beauty and grace of Galadriel, so too were they all in awe of the Lord of the Grey Havens. Here was an elf most only knew about from stories they had heard others tell. The Rangers, who carried the blood of Númenor in their veins, like all who had come before them had a latent love of the sea in their hearts and knew of the Lord mostly as a ship builder and mariner. The elves also knew of the Lord as the one who had seen many of their friends and family off on their final voyage into the West. Through lore and legend, both elf and Edain also knew that Círdan's role as Lord and Master Shipwright of the Grey Havens had not always been his sole occupation.

He was a Telerin elf, and had long ago been Lord and Master Shipwright of the Havens of Falas. So the story had been told, after the Battle of Nirnaeth Arnoediad, after Fingon, High King of the Noldor had been slain and the sons of Fëanor had been scattered, many of the survivors of that horrific conflict had fled to the Havens of Falas and sought the sanctuary with Círdan and his people, among whom was numbered Ereinion Gil-galad, son and heir of Fingon.

The warriors in the great Healing Tent had heard it told that the Mariners of Falas, often including Círdan, had sailed up and down the coast nipping and biting at the heels of the pursuing army of Morgoth. Finally Falas, itself was brutally ravaged, the walls of Brithombar and Eglarast were brought down and the people of Círdan were forced to flee. It was a tragic fact that most of Círdan's people fell, those who survived sailing with the mariner south to the Isle of Balar where they created a refuge for any that would come.

The convalescing warriors, who had the honor of talking to the great Lord, were also aware that the elf before them was a respected and much loved leader of his people as well. The morale of all those resting and recovering in the tent was lifted by the presence of both Galadriel and Círdan. Rather than dwell on the past conflict or what lay before them on the journey to Annúminas, their thoughts now rested upon the fact that an elf who had actually lived in Valinor and had seen that realm's two great trees, Silpion and Laurelin, and Lord Círdan of the Grey Havens, were spending time with _them_.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell's heart was lighter, and though he knew he still had much to work through, he knew it could wait until after he had visited his pregnant mare, Amarië. The frustrated voice of the young boy, Hyadar, could easily be heard even before he stepped through the door and Hy's four-legged companion, Orion, was adding emphasis to his human-friend's words with occasional yips and many admonishing barks. Greyfell chuckled as he listened.

"Tinu, you must stay still so that I can groom you. What would Lord Súrion say if he saw you behaving in this fashion?"

Greyfell watched as the tiny donkey sped around the end of the barn and correctly deducted that the young one was not trying to escape but was just trying to stay out of reach – he was more interested in playing than being groomed – typical for one so young. As Hy followed the sound of Orion with his head, the donkey kicked up his heels at the dog and after slipping and almost falling on the straw, playfully butted the dog as if to tell him everything was his fault then sped off in another mad dash in a circle around Hy. Clearing his throat to make sure Hy knew he was there and so wouldn't be startled, Greyfell walked to the boy, then knelt in the straw beside him. He put a companionable arm around his shoulders and in turn, the boy turned his head toward his elf-friend.

"Hello, Captain Greyfell. I'm sorry for making such a fuss, but Tinu will not settle enough for me to groom him – and I said I would take care of him until Lord Súrion wakes up."

Greyfell smoothed Hy's hair down for him then leaned close and almost whispered into his ear.

"I think I may be able to help you, young one. Do you remember what Lady Anayah first taught you about listening?"

Hy thought about the question for a moment then nodded his head.

"Yes sir. She told me that you first had to quiet your spirit and if you could do that you would have completed the first step in the listening pro ...pro ..."

"Process?"

"Yes, sir. ...the first step in the listening process. Then when you are quiet inside, you pick one sound and listen to it. Then you pick another sound and add it to the first. And then before you know it you are listening to things you would have normally missed."

"Well, Hy, she was correct. And I know she told you that you had to also be patient when you listened, didn't she?"

"Yes, sir, she said just that." Hy nodded as he remembered his conversation with Anayah the first day he had met her.

Greyfell continued.

"Now I am going to teach you how to catch a lively little donkey baby. First you have to quiet your heart."

He placed his hands on both sides of Hy's head then helped him follow Tinu's noisy movements.

"Get up on your knees." He whispered and Hy quietly complied. "Listen for Tinu's movements."

Hy giggled.

"Sh. He's coming 'round again. Now wait ...listen ... then POUNCE!"

Both elf and human pounced on the baby donkey at the same time but not one to willingly be made a fool of, Tinu scooted away, easily avoiding both beings, flicking his tail and otherwise letting it be known that he was having nothing to do with the capturing business. Orion shook his head then twirled in a circle, happily barking. For his part, Tinu shook his head and continued to play in the warm sun as Greyfell and Hy did what they could to capture him. For the most part, however, they were all just having a good time.

After a bit, when even Tinu seemed to have expended his daily allotment of energy, the elf and young human sat with their backs against the wood of the stall behind them while in the case of Tinu and Orion, both collapsed onto their sides, panting from their exertions. When the silence stretched beyond what could have been attributed to the previous playtime, Greyfell looked down at Hy and saw him picking at the hem of his tunic, deep in concentration.

"Hy? What is it ...you seem to be troubled ...is it something that I can help you with?"

Hy just shrugged his shoulders and continued to pick at the hem of his tunic, tilting his head first one way then the other as he struggled to find the words to express what he was feeling. Finally, he turned to the Captain and reaching out a hand, lightly touched him over his heart, just as easily as if eyes had guided him.

"Does it hurt, Captain Greyfell?"

Greyfell frowned as he tried to understand what Hy was trying to tell him.

"I don't understand, Hy. I was not wounded there."

He put an arm around Hy's thin shoulders and drew him closer to give comfort for the obvious turmoil the boy was suffering from. Hy looked back at him with eyes that still held a great measure of innocence.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, sir, but you were. I was passing by Lady Anayah's room yesterday and I heard her crying. I was just about to knock and see if I could help when I heard her father talking to her." Hy lowered his eyes. "She thought you were going to die and leave her and that made her very sad." He looked away. "I've never heard her cry before."

He adjusted his tunic before continuing.

"When I heard her cry, it made me think of when I was back in ..."

When Hy hesitated and Greyfell tucked the boy's hair back behind his ears so that he could better see the expression on his face, something that would help himself better determine what was upsetting the boy. He frowned when Hy's voice hitched and he reached up and wiped a tear off his face.

"She was afraid you were going to do something to make yourself die. If you are both such good friends, sir, why would you do something like that? Why would you want to go away ...why would you want to die?"

"I don't think you would understand, Hy; what would you know of such things? It is not my intention to sound harsh, but you are much too young to have such sad knowledge in your heart and on your mind."

Hy's head jerked around and there was no doubt that the boy was serious about what he said and in retrospect, Greyfell would later realize that the boy had been put in his path to help _him_ heal just as fate had led him to the stable at just the right time.

"I mean no disrespect, sir, but I understand more than you think I do. I know I'm not old like you, but I do know exactly what it's like to have someone you love with all your heart just disappear – to die and leave you alone."

Hy jumped to his feet then stood with his hands on his hips and stared at where Greyfell was sitting.

"You might not have meant to make her cry, but you did, just like my mother and father made me cry when they died."

When all the color suddenly left Hy's face and he quickly looked away, Greyfell knew that the young boy had just opened up a door he hadn't meant to and was finally telling someone what he had never been able to give voice to since the incident occurred. It was the reason he was failing to thrive in Imladris; it was the reason he was still having nightmares; and above all, it was the reason why he had consciously isolated himself from just about everybody but Orion. Guilt – he was feeling guilty.

"What happened that day, Hy? What happened the day your mother and father died?"

Hy's knees buckled and he fell to his knees in the soft, clean straw of the stable. Sensing that the young human needed encouragement, Orion sat on the usual left side of his friend, bodies touching, while Tinu lay in the straw and rested his downy head on the boys thigh. Hy reached out with both hands and began to caress the respective heads of his four legged friends as he talked.

"My mother and father had been sad for a very long time ...probably since the time when they finally realized that I was never going to be able to see again. My father quit talking and would just sit at the table for hours and even when our master would come in and would beat him and kick him, he wouldn't defend himself – he just sat, or laid very still – he didn't even cry out. I heard my mother telling another woman slave that father blamed himself for not doing more to protect me ...that if he would have just done something a little bit different that the Master wouldn't have done what he did and make me go blind." Hy hung his head. "She said that what happened to me just broke his spirit.

Then just before the city disappeared, our Master left and didn't come back. There was no food in the house or medicine or anything, but when I said I would go for help, my mother begged me not to leave her ...and I couldn't. I am ashamed of my weakness and can't help but think that if I had just been stronger, if I had left for help ...but I didn't." His breath hitched and he wiped a tear off his cheek before he continued the story. "She was so sad. One day, it was the next one, I think, I heard this big crash and when I called out to my mother, she didn't answer me."

Hy started to cry then did his best to stop. He angrily brushed tears from his face and Greyfell reached out, enfolded the boy with both arms, and pulled him closer to his own side. Hy continued.

"I called to my mother but she didn't answer me so I got on the floor and crawled until I found her."

His voice trailed off for a moment.

"I found her laying on the floor with one hand on my father's arm and the other hand on his heart." The boy's hands unconsciously copied what they had felt that day in Hoth, one hand where his mother's arm would have been and the other hand over a heart that no longer beat. "I felt her move," he continued, "and I thought that maybe she had just fallen and hurt herself."

His voice got softer.

"Her body moved in a funny kind of way ... I kept trying to get her to say something but she wouldn't ...she couldn't – ever again." His voice was so soft that Greyfell had to lean close to hear what he was saying. "She had killed my father, had given him mercy as the slaves used to call it, then had done the same to herself ...the knife was still in her heart! She left me ...she left me ...and took my father with her."

He started to cry harder until Greyfell almost couldn't understand what he was saying. His voice broke as he forced himself to finally admit what had really happened.

"I lied. My parents weren't just outside or in the field or ...or ...anywhere! They were dead! They took their own lives then left me just like you were going to leave Lady Anayah!"

Hy balled up his fists and hit Greyfell in the chest and in turn, Greyfell just held him as closely as he could, soothingly rocking him.

"How could you think of doing that? How could you make her cry like that?" He yelled. "Your city didn't disappear into the ground. You can see ...you're not blind like me with nobody to care for you or about you." His voice grew softer again as the reality of having survived once more both frightened him and soothed him. "But I got out of the city. I lived. I will live tomorrow because now I have Orion and Lady Raina and Lord Elrond and the others. I will never on purpose make anybody cry and you shouldn't either."

Though Hy could not see them, tears were rolling down Greyfell's cheeks.

"Oh, Hy. You shame me, child." He gently kissed the top of Hy's blonde head. "That you should have such inner strength when I showed such weakness ...You have truly shown me much about honoring life and friendships. But ..." he coontinued, "we must also tend to your wound."

It was Hy's turn to frown.

"My wound, sir? I am not hurt."

He carefully wiped the tears off the boy's cheeks.

"Ah, but you are, young Hyadar. You have kept this story in your heart for much too long and because of that are sad beyond what your tender years should have to handle. There is not an elf in this realm or any other that would +not have listened and tried to help you. No being would have sat in judgement of you ... on that you have my most solemn vow. Lord Elrond has long been noticing that you are not thriving – not getting stronger and happier." He began.

Hy interrupted.

"But I am, sir. I'm happy – most of the time ...and ... and... I am strong! I can do any chore that you ask me to do. Is Lord Elrond angry with me? Is he going to send me away? Please tell me what I must do ..."

Greyfell hugged the boy to his chest to quiet him and try to reassure him.

"Hy, listen to me very closely."

Hy frowned and turned his head toward the Captain.

"Yes sir, I will listen carefully."

"You are not in any trouble. Lord Elrond was just concerned that something was bothering you."

He stood then helped Hy to his feet.

"Lord Elrond is a wise elf, young Hy, and there will come a time that the two of you will sit down together and talk and I guarantee that talking with him will be as easy as if you had been doing it all your life. Unfortunately, at this moment, he is busy with other matters and so I am going to take you to visit someone, a very beautiful lady, who will listen to you and give you the benefit of wise counsel and who can probably put your heart more at ease than it is at this moment. Come with me."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Not long after leaving the stables, Greyfell left Hy and Orion with the wise and beautiful lady he had been talking about. Hy stood silently for a moment then after taking a deep breath and holding out his hand, he stepped forward.

"Miss Lady? My name is Hyadar and my friend's name is Orion ... and ...and Captain Greyfell says that you can explain things to me about my parents dying and help me feel better. Miss Lady? Where are you?"

Hy listened closely but could detect no movement. Then the lady spoke to him.

"I am here, young Hyadar. Just put your hand out and you will be able to touch my shoulder."

Hy's head turned to the voice ...turned "up in the air" at the voice, then with one tentative hand reach out and felt the softest hide he had ever touched.

"Oh my." Was all he could softly say.

Lady Ederyn chuckled softly.

TBC


	32. A Day Of Rest Part 2

* * *

_It is not the position, but the disposition.  
J. E. Dinger _

* * *

Chapter 32 

A Day Of Rest - Part 2

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The two elves walked slowly beneath the eaves of the trees, deep in an easy conversation. At a glance, one could see the familial resemblance even though the elder elf was taller and fuller through the shoulders, but being one of the Sindar, the size was to be expected.

Thranduil was mighty in thought and deed, but he had learned, as of late, to be gentler in his dealings with those he was responsible for and he had also learned to value the time he was able to spend with his son. Whether Legolas was gone on some grand adventure with his heart brother, Estel, or the twin sons of Elrond, he was never far from Thranduil's heart.

Now the two were enjoying a stroll through Elrond's gardens, catching up on all that had happened since Legolas had left with the others to travel to Carn-dûm to rescue the dragon Lord. The Lord of Imladris had declared that the next two days would be dedicated to nothing more than resting and healing, but after the grand feast that was to take place at the end of those two days, the many council meetings to be held before they set out for Annúminas, would commence.

For the moment, however, the woodland King was enjoying listening to his son's voice. There came a time in the course of their conversation when Legolas fell silent and sensing his son's turmoil, Thranduil took his arm and guided him to a nearby stone bench but even after they had seated themselves, Legolas still seemed reluctant to speak.

"Ada ..."

"Yes, Legolas?"

There was another long silence and after a time, Thranduil finally decided that his son needed a small nudge towards what he was trying to say.

"Speak to me, my son – just let the words out and we will worry about putting them in order at another time." He smiled though Legolas did not.

"Ada, on the trip back to Imladris, there was an incident."

"What kind of incident?"

"There was a mystical fire, a magical attack by the Witch King. I did not know the fire was mystical at the time and actually thought that my body burned, for my senses were overpowered by searing pain as well as the smell of both singed hair and flesh. I threw myself from my horse and rolled about on the ground trying to put the fire out, screaming in anguish as I did so – the incident felt like a dream at the time; a terrifying dream that I was powerless to wake from."

The last words were whispered and Thranduil laid his cheek on top of Legolas' head in encouragement.

"I disgraced myself in front of everyone, Ada." He looked up to see if there was judgment in his father's eyes and was surprised to find none. "I wept and rolled about on the ground acting quite unlike a Prince until Anayah used the sedative inhalant to subdue me."

He looked down at his hands.

"I gave her a bloody nose."

He looked up to see an expression on his father's face that he could not interpret, although his first thought was that the expression was one of either surprise or maybe even shock at his un-Prince-like behavior. But he was incorrect in his assumptions for his father suddenly broke into great booming peals of laughter, which continued until he was nearly breathless.

Thranduil had almost mastered himself and was wiping the tears of laughter off his face when he chanced to look at his son and saw the stony expression as well as the "royally" raised eyebrow both of which caused him to break into laughter once more. His laughter was infectious and finally Legolas could no longer contain his own emotions and began to laugh as well. After a bit, the two finally fell into a companionable silence, which lasted long enough for both to dry their eyes and compose themselves. Thranduil gave his son a heartfelt hug.

"Son, at your age I thought I would already have given you this lecture, especially in light of the company you keep."

"Ada! There's nothing wrong with me spending time with you!"

The two laughed again.

"That was not what I meant, son, and you know it!" Thranduil said after the laughter had died away once more. "Young Estel could find a pebble or a twig to trip and fall on even if he were trying to walk on a sheet of ice ..."

When he saw Legolas looking at him with an ironic look on his face, he nodded.

"Of course you are correct - that was a bad analogy – my apologies. I will amend that statement by saying young Estel wouldn't be able to walk on a sheet of ice if there was _nothing_ on it. Anyway, I digress. Legolas, royals are no more different from any of the beings we are responsible for. We breathe air, eat, lay with our loved ones, fight, cry and many times even bleed for a righteous cause.

There really are no differences in most of our basic ways, if you will. But where we _do_ differ is with control, and that means control of matters outside of ourselves as well as within. We control our territory and protect our elves through the use of exceptional warring skills, diplomacy, knowledge and well-developed personal discipline."

He held up his hand when Legolas looked as if he were about to speak.

"Bear with me for a bit longer, Legolas. The elves of Mirkwood, in some ways are like children in that they often look to us for guidance in times of trouble and expect us to make sure our realm is safe enough for them to lead as normal of a life as is possible during troubled times. They expect us to protect them and we do everything we can to do so, to see that there is food and shelter available and to counsel them when needed and appropriate – this you already know. They need to know that we are, as Anayah would say, big enough and bad enough to get the job done, no matter what is asked of us or even when it is asked.

But here is the biggest difference between us and the elves of the Mirkwood realm. We don't have the time to indulge ourselves in a good cry whether we think we need it or not, nor can we stand idle just because our nerves are raw. We must always do what is best for those we are responsible for first, before we consider our own needs – I cannot over-stress the fact that we need to _look_ strong for our elves and to _be_ strong for our elves at all times. That is what a good leader does and that is what our elves expect. We have not been indulged all our lives and especially not just to sit at banquet and drink fine wine and dine on boar and pheasant. No, we have studied; you from me, me from my father and he from his father and so on.

_We_ are the ones who comfort the sick and injured at all hours of the night and day even though we might be sick as well or exhausted almost beyond what we can endure. _We_ are the ones who settle arguments and make the hard decisions no matter if it is in the middle of the night and we have just laid our heads on our pillows after a hard day's toil. _We_ are the ones who have to live with the responsibility for the results of bad decisions or decisions that don't work out for us as we wanted them to. That, my son, is what being a royal is all about – hard work and toil."

Legolas and Thranduil rose from the stone bench and continued their walk.

"Now here is the heart of the matter. No matter the hardships that our realm suffers from or what good fortune we have, in the course of our duties, if one of us bleeds, our elves see it, they understand it and for just a short space of time they understand us – and that makes them feel good, like they are in control of their lives and not just being led about by the hand like an elfling. While this may sound like a paradox, Legolas, it is not. It is all about balance – something all rational beings crave in their hearts – and when our elves see that balance, they see that underneath it all we are the same – and that is a comfort to them. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, Ada. Then you are really not ashamed of my actions?"

Thranduil whirled so fast that Legolas involuntarily took a step backwards.

"Ashamed? Son, I could never be ashamed of you. I am just thankful for two things."

"And what might they be?"

"That the fire was mystical and you were unscathed is the first thing."

"And the second thing?"

Thranduil smiled and looked at Legolas out of the corner of his eye.

"The second thing is this – I am much relieved that Anayah didn't bloody your nose in return for you bloodying hers."

Legolas play punched his father in the arm and in turn, Thranduil did his best to pretend he was mortally wounded.

"On another matter, a much smaller matter, Legolas, and I am asking this as King first and father second, do you understand why the grand banner of Mirkwood was not carried into the battle when the Rescuers were met by the Imladris reinforcements?"

Legolas smiled then put both hands behind his back in an unconscious imitation of one of his father's own mannerisms. It took a great deal of restraint not to burst out laughing once more so instead, Thranduil schooled his expression into his best imitation of "kingly" attentiveness and gave his son his full attention.

"Actually, I do understand for you have taught me much just by example and I have always watched you carefully even when it seemed I wasn't paying attention."

Thranduil clapped his son on the back and Legolas continued.

"I came to Imladris as an emissary and at your request, my Lord."

Legolas bowed slightly and Thranduil inclined his head.

"As you had requested, when I arrived in Imladris, I pledged Mirkwood's sword to Lord Elrond, through his sons, for at the time of my arrival the Lord lay in an unnatural sleep. During the battle when our able Commander saw the reinforcements approaching and ordered us to form up and hold and we did, and when only two banners came upon us, I was not surprised.

It was appropriate for the Imladris banner to be present for they are both host and Champion to Lord Asgorath and Lady Ederyn. When Prince Banion arrived in Imladris, as was proper and at his King's request, he pledged _his_ sword to Lady Ederyn. The Avari were allies to the dragons first then to Imladris as host and Champion of the dragons and because of that fact their banner was carried into battle next to that of their allies. This battle was just a skirmish although if it had been an open-field campaign, all banners would have been present."

Thranduil beamed at him.

"Son, have I told you lately just how proud I am of you? I am, you know."

Legolas assumed his best royal "attitude."

"As well you should be, father, for am I not, and in truth, a strong, young sapling, having sprung from a truly and magnificent, mighty oak?"

Thranduil looked at his son and frowned.

"Just how much time have you been spending with a certain young she-elf, my son?" He shook a finger at Legolas in mock-seriousness. "I want you to know that the first time you call me Tand Galadh, I will pack up my belongings and sail into the West! I swear!"

The sounds of "royal" laughter filled the gardens and even the trees thought the sound to be glorious.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan leaned slightly over Anayah's bed, laid the back of his fingers on her forehead, then nodded to himself, a satisfied expression on his face. He had been concerned, for it was almost the lunch hour and she had yet to wake. He shook his head, for when he had spent some moments accounting for the length of time she had gone with little or no sleep and with that sad portion coming to her while being in a continual state of battle readiness, he was amazed. He knew she would have continued to drive herself until either the deed was done or she passed out and fell off her horse, for she was indeed a stubborn one, especially when it came to duty. Just as he was about to quietly leave, he saw the glaze of sleep leave her eyes. She reached out a hand, patted the edge of the bed and he sat as she blinked her eyes, trying to throw off the last vestiges of sleep.

"So, how are you feeling now? Much improved, I hope?"

She smiled at him but had to clear her throat and try twice before she could speak.

"I can't remember the last time I felt this good."

After stretching then sitting up, Rahan helped her on with a lounging robe then gently pushed her into a more upright position when she began to tilt slightly to one side. She giggled.

"I'm sorry, Rahan, for it seems that my body is having a hard time waking up."

He nodded his head.

"I would expect that you would need about three more weeks of these nights of untroubled rest to make up for all the sleep you missed out on during our trip. As Gandalf has explained it, there are always consequences for magic and the consequence for the travel spell is that three for one applies to metabolism as well as speed. You expended three times the normal amount of your 'boundless' energy on the trip to and from Carn-dûm."

She frowned.

"No way!"

He nodded.

"Not to worry though, your father is applying to Gondor, Rohan, Mirkwood, Lórien and anybody else who has any extra hay or grain for that stallion of yours – he is more than making up for what he missed – and not just times three either."

She slapped his arm.

"You are truly an evil elf, my Captain!"

"Then you are truly feeling much improved?"

"Actually, Rahan, I think I am suffering mightily from an overdose of bliss, for I have slept in a real bed and am presently going to eat food _not_ cooked by Súrion – that elf just cannot cook!"

"I heard that!"

All Anayah had to do was take one look at the cute dimples and the merrily dancing eyes of the elf peeking into the room through the door and she burst out laughing, her heart full of love for her friends and brothers. The five of them had been through much together since their first meeting years before and she could now not even imagine waking up and not having her "brothers" around her.

She beckoned to the Silvan Guard and he entered, followed by Saeros and Semoro. They hadn't been in the room but five minutes when there was a knock on the door and Elurin appeared with a large tray adorned with a multitude of sandwiches, pastries and tea, a fitting "snack" for that time of day. After settling everyone in chairs on the balcony, the butler kissed Anayah on the cheek then left.

After a sandwich, a pastry and at least two cups of tea had been consumed, Anayah looked at her Captain.

"Rahan, I understand what bonding is in the classical sense, where beings and their pets or such get close, something like the bonding between Legolas and his favorite pet, also known as Estel ..."

Rahan reached out and ruffled her hair and in turn, she made a show of glaring at him while she smoothed the mess down – not that it helped her hair much in its current state.

"Seriously, Rahan, how does the bonding work between a Thurin Tirith unit and their Charge?"

Rahan thought for a moment and after sighing, tried to explain a concept only a bonded heart could truly understand.

"Well, it's quite simple to explain although understanding it takes a bit more time. When a Thurin Tirith Unit bonds with their Charge, an emotional attachment is created between them that exists apart from their duty. We feel all the emotions common to strong relationships just as keenly as we would feel battle rage. It is quite an intense feeling, and bonding was rightfully discouraged in the past because in too many instances the intensity of the emotions interfered with the duty, those of the Order had taken an oath to fulfill. You would be perfectly within your rights to request that we be retired and another Unit take our place."

Rahan may have been a Thurin Tirith Captain with sharp reflexes and lightning fast speed, but even with all these skills, he wasn't quite fast enough to escape the small pillow that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the side of the head. The five of them laughed for a bit until finally, Anayah sighed and adopted a mock-serious attitude.

"Does being bonded mean that now you will do _anything_ I ask you to do?"

Rahan thought a moment.

"Aye, it does, although we usually do that anyway – don't we?"

Súrion captured the small pillow before it could again be used as a weapon.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He winked at Súrion then leaned close to Anayah. "However, young one, 'anything' does not necessarily mean chasing and/or hurting your brothers, remember that."

She dutifully gave her best imitation of a "Who, me?" look then sighed, this time contentedly.

"For so many years I had nobody in my life and now ..." She motioned to all of them with her hands and with tears in her eyes. "I don't care if Grandmother and Grandfather did request your services as babysitters. I just feel so ... honored."

Súrion hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"You have earned every good thing you have in your life many times over, Baby Girl – just remember that. Now ..." He grabbed a pastry off the platter. "Let us see what we can do about some of this food."

For a time the five of them just ate, talked and laughed much – and for a time it was enough.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After she and her Guards had all finished eating, they left to go tend their horses and Anayah bathed and dressed. She planned on going to visit Erenol to see how he was getting on and perhaps give him both company and encouragement. His rate of improvement since he had been wounded was not what she had been hoping for although she realized that the hard ride, long and stress-filled hours, then fighting in the great battle, had undone any healing there had been to that point.

He had torn his wound wide open during the battle, but adrenaline had prevented him from realizing the amount of damage he was doing to himself until after the battle when the adrenaline spike had receded and he finally noticed the bleeding. He had almost passed out and if it had not been for Bansil who had been shadowing his Captain for the entire battle, Erenol would, at the very least, have fallen off his horse. She was worried that he would try to do too much before he was physically ready yet still wanted to encourage his emotional state as much as she could for she was of the mind that a being needed positive thinking to heal well from battle wounds.

She knocked softly on the door to his room, just loud enough that if he was awake he would hear her knock but softly enough that if he was asleep, would remain so. When there was no answer, she opened the door a fraction, looked inside and saw him sleeping although somewhat restlessly. Just as she was about to turn around and leave, she heard the Avari Captain mumble and even though she could not make out all his words, could tell that he was dreaming of some distressing event that had happened on their journey back to Imladris.

Her heart would not let her leave him to his nightmares and so she decided to stay with him for a while. Sitting quietly, she just watched the elf sleep, wondering not for the first time, just what he was like outside of his duty to both his Unit and his Charge. She could sense his fëa, and it was light, but guessed that he had spent such a long time learning to school this part of himself to stay hidden that he had almost forgotten it existed.

Erenol was a large elf and because of her association with her own Thurin Tirith Unit, she had long before come to the conclusion that their great size was meant to be a part of their arsenal of weapons, something used to keep safe those they had sworn an oath to protect. Big enough to be able to accomplish whatever task was set before them under any conditions, yet calm and kind with those they knew, they were truly the gentle giants of the elven world they lived in.

The day was warm and sunny and the room in which she sat was bathed in the gentle rays of a fall sun. All this served to make her drowsy, and soon her eyes began to get heavy, making it increasingly difficult to stay awake. She was loathe to leave Erenol, for on the two occasions she had tried, he had begun to get restless the moment she had risen to her feet but had quieted when she once more seated herself. Finally, there was no more fighting the drowsiness and after pulling her chair as close to the bed as she was able, sat back down and relaxed. Within moments, her own eyes glazed over and she fell fast asleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though he felt no threat, he did sense the presence of another near him and felt the next course of action, the proper thing to do, would be to open his eyes and greet whoever was sitting next to his bed. His body ached fiercely, for the pain medicine had evidently worn off long before his eyes had opened. Looking around his room, he finally saw Anayah sitting in the chair beside him, fast asleep and when he looked down at his hand, which he found he could not move, he saw that the reason for its immobility was not that there was something wrong with it but that she was holding it. He smiled at this, marveling not for the first time at the young she-elf's capacity for compassion. She barely knew him, yet she sat beside his bed, giving him comfort even as he slept.

"Thank you, Baby Girl." He whispered so as not to wake her.

Whenever he and his elves had gone on an assignment with Banion, it had always been his habit to study not only the environment around him but also the beings with which his Charge and Unit would be interacting. With everything happening at such a swift pace, he had not been able to study the young she-elf for any length of time and decided to do so now for it was one of the few times that he had seen her still and silent.

He studied her physical characteristics, the flawless, porcelain complexion, the fine bone structure, high cheekbones and long dark eyelashes of her natural beauty. Comparing these observations to the warrior who had fought beside him and the others in battle, the merciless and savage being who had sliced open bodies and cut off limbs as well as more than one head, left him shaking his own at the two separate and distinct sides of who Anayah was.

Erenol looked closely at her arms and hands, noting the long, toned muscles that moved ever so slightly whenever she shifted her weight in the chair. Again he shook his head, for he well knew, from a personal standpoint, the physical strength needed to power a blow completely through the body of an enemy. It was not a stroke made by a novice warrior but by one who had spent long hours every day physically conditioning their body, a warrior who had truly dedicated himself, or in Anayah's case, herself, to the art of war.

When he had first come to Imladris, and after settling into the rooms next to the Avari Prince, he had taken the time to study the elves around him and in particular the young she-elf he had found out they would be working closely with. At first he had thought she was a joke for he would always see her doing the strangest things, running here and there, hopping up and down in place, doing fast and fancy footwork from one end of the house to the other while everyone seemed to ignore her strange behavior. Yes, he understood that she had been somewhat subdued because of her previous injuries, but what he had seen had reminded him of an undisciplined elfling who had eaten far too many sweets.

At the time he had groaned at the fact that he and the others would be under her command during the rescue of the dragon Lord. Even Banion had agreed with his reasoning for they had all been of the opinion that she was just too small and immature to be an effective warrior, not to mention a Commander.

However, his mindset began to change when his Thurin Tirith had confronted hers and she had ended up hip-rolling him as easily as could have an elf three times her size. He had finally begun to understand what she was all about, especially after witnessing her ride as the Black Rider on a battle stallion that she looked tiny in comparison to; and who led them in the subsequent battle as if she had been doing so all her life.

Erenol knew without question that she was not an elf who thought of herself as being invincible, she was just extremely focused, and when it came down to the moment, she actually forgot all about gender and stature and experienced the emotions of battle as any highly trained and dedicated warrior would have. Like any of them, she had one goal in mind – to get the job done and survive in the process. Yes, he was beginning to understand her although, he admitted to himself, eternity probably wouldn't be long enough to understand her fully, even though it would be a start.

Like her brother, she had a brilliant military mind, and loved to sit down and discuss the strategies for hypothetical battles over a cup of tea and a pastry. There was definitely a talent for being able to think of many things at the same time, and for her size, her warring skills were far above what one of her gender and stature should be capable of accomplishing.

Her elfling-like behavior he could now say was _not_ the behavior of an immature elf, but were conditioning exercises – the hopping, running, swift footwork and flips training her body in balance, strength and endurance. He could now easily see that the reason all the elves seemed to ignore her strange behavior was not because they were indulging her but because they had accepted that she had boundless energy and a desire to take every opportunity to further tune and tone her body.

What had amazed him the most about her was how quickly she could switch roles, going from fierce warrior one moment to a compassionate and tenderhearted young she-elf almost in the same breath. It was no wonder that everyone felt protective of her, for she had this charming way of endearing herself to most everyone she met - eventually, that is. He did imagine that there were some beings who hadn't … couldn't … and never would understand or care for her and who would feel threatened by her intrusion into the male dominated arena of war, but then he also had to admit that it would be a good thing if neither Thurin Tirith Unit was around if and when that happened.

Anayah was truly a child of two worlds, the world of the Dúnedain, her father's world, as well as the world of the elves and she truly possessed some of the finest qualities of each. He sighed resignedly. Now all they all had to do was get her to see the same Anayah that everybody else saw.

"I am so very sorry that I misjudged you." Erenol whispered quietly.

He sighed, for he had exhausted himself once more and not wanting to obey him and stay open, his eyes slipped shut and he once more slept.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Avari Captain hadn't been asleep for more than a few minutes when the glaze of sleep slowly slipped from Anayah's eyes. She smiled at the sleeping elf and after carefully putting his hand underneath the covers, she pulled the blanket up higher on his shoulders then bending over him, she gently kissed him on the cheek.

"And I care for you as well, Captain Erenol."

Turning away, Anayah quietly walked to the door and exited the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

She thought her heart was going to stop from fright when she stepped through the door and almost ran into Banion and Bansil as they came to check on their friend. She leaned against the nearby wall with her hand over her wildly beating heart and even though Bansil had a definite twinkle in his eyes, it was Banion who had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle the chuckle so he would not wake his Captain.

"I'm sorry, Anayah, for I truly thought you would still be sitting beside Erenol and resting."

He put a hand on her shoulder to still her apology.

"Not to worry, my young friend. Bansil and I were here about half an hour ago and saw you sitting in that chair while holding Erenol's hand." Banion bowed slightly. "I wish to express my gratitude for your compassionate care of that lazy lay-a-bed who calls himself my Captain."

Anayah frowned then playfully punched Banion in the arm.

"Now if you were just a little nicer to him, Banion, then maybe he would get better faster." She joked. "He is not as pale as he was yesterday and seems to be breathing easier as well. I am much pleased at this for I had feared our battle yesterday might have taken too much of his strength and set his healing time back by more than it has."

"Aye, he is stronger, my Lady, and in fact, Bansil and I are planning to take him outside for a short walk after lunch and would consider it an honor if you and your escort would accompany us."

It was Anayah's turn to bow.

"It would truly be an honor, my Lord." She turned to walk away then looked back over her shoulder one final time. "I look forward to our next meeting, Prince Banion of the Avari."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Halfway down the long hall leading from Banion's guest quarters to the Common Room a somewhat uncomfortable pain sliced through her abdomen. Stopping for a moment with one hand on her stomach and the other hand on the wall, she waited patiently for the annoyance to subside. She had not taken more than another five steps when the same thing happened again and because of this, when she reached the end of the corridor she turned left and headed to where worked the best healer for this particular malady that lived on all of Arda.

Elurin met her in the doorway of the kitchen and seeing her hand on her stomach and her less than perfect pallor, he immediately knew not only what her problem was but also what to do about it. Escorting her to the table then seating her, he had just turned away when there was a soft rumble. He looked at the embarrassed she-elf with a barely suppressed smile on his face.

"Sorry." She said contritely as she blushed a very pretty shade of pink.

"It appears that it is not only the stallion whose appetite has sprung forth with _great_ vigor!"

With a grand flourish of his hands, he turned away and began to assemble a suitable meal for his ravenous young friend while behind his back Anayah mimicked him sarcastically.

"I saw that, young elf." He said without even turning toward her.

Anayah rolled her eyes yet remained silent, in acknowledgement of the superior force and in his turn, the old elf just smiled and shook his head.

"Elurin, I thought I heard thunder just a second ago. Has the sky darkened? Has a vicious storm happened upon us? Or has there been a great landslide nearby that might have been the cause of such a loud noise?"

When Aragorn tried to take a pastry off the tray the elf had in his hands, Elurin quickly lifted it out of reach then with his head, motioned toward the table and a glowering sister.

"And good morning to you as well, Estel." She snapped at her brother.

"Afternoon."

"Good morning, good afternoon, good day before yesterday ...whatever."

Ignoring her foul mood, her brother sat down next to her and kissed her on the temple, and when he did, all her resolve to be as cranky as possible just melted away. She sighed, shook her head then put her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him. The two were otherwise silent until Elurin had put both food and tea in front of them then had left to go about his other duties. Anayah kept stealing glances at her brother as she dutifully made her way through the food sitting before them. Finally, Aragorn could stand neither the silence nor suspense any longer.

"What?" He asked between mouthfuls of his roast boar sandwich.

She sighed and put her sandwich back on her plate.

"I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated what you and the twins did for me last night. The bath, the candles, the roses ...everything was just so perfect and so thoughtful. I was feeling so horrible and the three of you did just the perfect thing for me. That you could give me back my femininity with a simple thing like a hot bath ...after all that time to Carn-dûm and back ...it was just glorious and oh so thoughtful. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Aragorn smiled and for a moment leaned his temple against hers.

"Elladan and Elrohir are going to thank you later, but your gift to us ...I just have no words that seem right to say. When I first picked the small globe up, I had no idea what it was. Then the warmth of my hand brought it to life and suddenly, right there in my room was the night sky and every star that I would see if I was standing on my balcony."

He sat for a moment in silence and when he finally continued, there were tears in his eyes.

"Sometimes when I am away from home, I yearn for the peace of Imladris, and the grace to be able to stand on the balcony outside my bedroom and do nothing more than stare up into the sky at the beauty of the heavens. Even when I am with the Rangers or the twins and even Legolas, I still yearn for the one spot that I can stand and feel no fear, no danger and no sadness for even though there is always a sky above my head, it is somehow not the same as the view from home."

Anayah ran her fingertips down Aragorn's face and smiled tenderly.

"We must seek our comforts while we can, my brother, for there is still much for both of us to do before we can rest."

She paused then frowned as she moved aside some of Aragorn's unruly hair at his temple to better see a large bruise he had been attempting to conceal.

"Estel, you have not had this tended? And why not?"

Her voice rose in pitch and volume and Aragorn began to move away from her, smoothing his hair back over the bruise as he went.

"It's just a little bruise! Now stop it. Go away."

"Estel, you of all people should know that bruises can lead to blood clots, especially when they're as bad as the one you have." Her eyes got more and more 'squinty' and she started inching closer to her brother. "What else are you hiding?"

He kept trying to scoot away from her and Anayah kept following, trying to see if there was any other injury that he had not reported to either her, the twins or their father. It was only Elurin who realized just how close they were getting to the end of the long bench they had been sitting on, but before he could open his mouth to give warning, there was a high pitched scream and the two disappeared from his sight. After a prolonged silence, the butler was just about to step into the room to see if either of them had taken hurt when he heard a giggle.

"Estel, you scream like an elleth and in fact I don't think even Súrion could go that high!"

There was another short silence.

"How did you get that wound?"

Aragorn looked down at the forearm she was pointing to and at the long row of fine stitches.

"This thing? Well let me tell you. Two ...three orcs, twice my size jumped on me and tried to tear me apart. I fought them off with nobody's help and was wounded horribly before the last beast fell."

"Sure you did." Anayah's voice fairly dripped with sarcasm. "You probably rubbed up against a tree and a branch did that! Three orcs ...sure Estel. Knowing you, it probably wasn't even a tree branch. You probably fell into a bush and got that tiny thing. Now let me show you a _true_ battle wound."

She rolled over, sat up and began to pull the leg of her leggings up toward her knee. An ugly, dark bruise and short row of stitches rested on her shin. She held up her hand and displayed five fingers.

"Five orcs had me surrounded and I thought for sure I was going to die. I fought them off using only my boot knife." She grabbed her brother by his arm and looked seriously into his eyes. "Twice I went to the ground and twice I fought my way back to my feet, slashing and hacking until finally they all lay dead. One of the crude creatures, in his death throes, reached out with an ugly clawed hand and inflicted this wound upon me."

There was a silence.

"Oh for the love of ...I was there when this happened, Anayah. You stepped in a rabbit hole and tripped, cutting your shin on a rock when you fell!"

Elurin was standing on the far side of the room with his forehead pressed up against a nearby wall, doing his best not to burst out laughing. There was another prolonged silence, which was soon followed by the sound of a fight. The two siblings rolled out from under the table, grappling with each other, rolling over and over until ...there were boots. Soft leather boots died the green of the forest of Mirkwood. Anayah and Aragorn looked up, Anayah's arm wrapped around her brother's chest and he with a great hold on her uninjured leg.

Legolas was gazing down at the two of them with a look of paternal indulgence on his face. He sighed then looked over to where Elurin, still standing motionless, was still almost hurting himself with his effort to keep from laughing.

"Elurin, I was not aware that Lord Elrond was fostering another set of elflings. Why was I not told this?"

That was all it took. Elurin burst out in great peals of laughter, and when he finally left the room, was almost bent over double, holding his sides.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After helping Anayah to her feet then turning back and helping Aragorn to his, the three then moved toward the table and the waiting tray of food. Brother and sister just couldn't let it go and after almost knocking each other off the bench at the table with play punches – which almost caused another fight – Legolas finally had to sit between the two in an attempt to maintain some semblance of civilized decorum. They both had once more worked up an appetite and after offering Legolas the tray, applied themselves to their meal in earnest. Finally, when none of them could swallow another mouthful, Aragorn turned to his friend.

"I thought you were spending the afternoon with your father."

Legolas took a sip of his tea.

"The elder elves are visiting with the dragons because they want to get some idea of what we could expect to happen during the journey. There are only 25 days left to get them to Annúminas and the plans for the journey are already being made."

"That's probably a good idea for anybody that has the energy for it." Anayah said in a whiny voice. "I'm grounded for a day – Ada forbade me from even visiting Elias."

"Well, you've earned it, Anayah. My advice is for you to enjoy your rest while you can for I fear this will not be over nor can we relax our vigilance until the dragons are safely away to Dragonhome. Besides, you will get your chance to go back to work soon enough and probably sooner than you would like."

"So, Legolas, what do you have planned for your day of rest?"

In answer, the Mirkwood Prince rose to his feet then faced both Aragorn and Anayah.

"Lord Aragorn, I have come to ask permission to take your sister for a walk. I give you my vow that we will not be unescorted so you need not fear for her safety."

Aragorn reached out and nudged Anayah's arm, which was paused halfway to her mouth as she stared at the Mirkwood Prince. Startling her out of her trance of amazement, she looked wide-eyed at her brother who just smiled at her then turned his attention back to Legolas.

"The proper courtesies have been observed, Prince of Mirkwood, and so I gladly grant your request. Besides," he rose to his own feet and after stretching and patting his full stomach, started to leave, "this small snack has given me enough energy to handle a set of twins – I hadn't wanted to leave until the nanny got here, for my sister is just too young to be left unsupervised."

Legolas was quick enough to catch Anayah by the collar of her tunic, which gave Aragorn his best chance at escape – and life.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was a game with rules. The two of them had to sit back to back so that neither could look into the other's eyes and either coerce an answer through body language or by glance. Questions were being asked, the rule being that the question had to be answered truthfully and if one of them disagreed with the answer of the other then a suitable defense of the dissenting opinion must be offered. "Put up or shut up" was what the children of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood liked to call it. In between each "thoughtful" answer, they were consuming a juicy, red apple, a parting gift from a smiling Elurin who looked after the two fondly as they walked away.

"So why do they call them warrior braids?"

Legolas shrugged.

"I've never really thought that much about it, Anayah, only that they are like a reward for the traditional rite of passage. The warrior is no longer an elfling or even an adolescent, but a warrior that has learned the skills necessary for him to assume additional responsibilities for protecting others – they are well deserving of respect and you know it just by looking at them.

Let's say an elf walks up to you and greets you – if he is young and you are familiar with him, you may ruffle his hair then invite him inside your home for a hot meal and good conversation. But if an elf wearing warrior braids walks up to you, you look him in the eye with respect and ask how you may assist him."

"That's not the only reason they're called that." She replied. "Warrior braids are what everybody calls them just to make themselves look special." She paused a moment before she continued. "Well, in a way you're right and they do signify a rank of sorts but it's my opinion that you can't say they don't have a more practical reason for being worn by a warrior."

Legolas elbowed Anayah in the ribs and she turned slightly to glare at the elf sitting behind her.

"Well, that's my opinion."

"Then if you think warrior braids are just an affectation, why does every warrior wear them, yourself included, I might add?"

Anayah sighed deeply as if she were reaching down inside herself for her last bit of patience.

"I didn't say they were an affectation – entirely – I just pointed out that there is another reason for their existence. Actually there are two reasons that they are called warrior braids, Legolas, and it's not just because a warrior has come of age, although that does vaguely have something to do with it."

"So defend your opinion."

"I will – now hush."

Legolas chuckled and took another bite of his apple as he waited for her explanation.

"You're in the middle of this big battle and the wind starts to blow."

"I told you to keep your mouth closed. OW!"

He rubbed his ear which Anayah had just tweaked, smiling as he did so.

"Now I said hush – this is my point of view ...those are the rules - I have to defend my point of view. Anyway ... you're in the middle of this big battle and you've gone to your long knives but no matter how well you fight, you find yourself surrounded."

"What does this have to do with the wind?"

This time he covered both ears and moved his head out of the way. Anayah sighed in exasperation.

"Anyway ...all these orcs come rushing at you and you set your feet and raise your knives to meet them."

Her hands made the same motions as what she was describing and it was only Legolas' quick reaction that saved her apple. He politely handed it back to her and she took it.

"Thanks." She said, continuing as if nothing untoward had just happened. "But just as you bring the first knife down for a strike this breeze lifts your hair and blows it into your eyes. You are going to be dead because you don't have any hands free to pick the hair out of your eyes."

"You have a valid point. Now what was the second point?"

"You and I are both archers so you should be able to 'identify' with this point as much as I do – unfortunately. Have you ever released your arrow and find out too late that part of your hair accidentally got wrapped around the string?"

He frowned a moment before answering.

"Of course I haven't."

There was a long silence until comprehension finally dawned on him.

"Oh. That happened to you?"

He felt Anayah shift her weight behind him and remembering the teasing she had done over him missing his first shot at Carn-dûm, he smiled to himself.

"It has, hasn't it?"

He once more put his hands over his ears to protect them from being tweaked but couldn't move fast enough to get away from the gentle cuff he received on the back of his head.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" She chuckled. "It happened back when I was really young ...and don't raise an eyebrow like I know you're you thinking of doing! I have eyes in the back of my head – I will know."

She took a bite of her apple and after chewing it carefully then swallowing, continued with her story.

"I continually and all too conveniently, I might add, would forget to either pull my hair back or braid it even though Haldir had reminded me to do so time and time again. He always told me that experience was sometimes the best teacher and since I knew absolutely everything about absolutely everything, he decided to let me have my way and let experience teach me what he could not – I was always so stubborn – imagine that!"

Both elves laughed at the notion.

"Anyway, Haldir must have had a vision or something because he seemed to know what was going to happen but let me shoot anyway. I was using the first arrow I had ever fletched and I dearly loved it. When I released the string, I didn't know that some strands of my hair had gotten wrapped up in it. It wasn't much, only five or six strands, but they were yanked out and in the resulting clumsy attempt to grab the arrow, the bow and my hair, the strands were jerked right out of my head and my arrow got broken.

I was something like twelve years old and I was crying like I was two. Haldir gave me a hug and when he was wiping the tears off my face and massaging my scalp which felt like it was on fire, he said that now I would understand why he had always told me to pull my hair back or at the very least tie it whenever I was shooting."

She paused and smiled at the remembrance.

"Haldir braided my hair for the first time that day which was an experience that I will remember and treasure to the end of all things. After he finished, he told me that now I was a true warrior and whoever saw me would soon learn to respect that part of me – and I have spent from that day until this one trying to prove myself." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish it was all a bit easier."

"That's so sad. And your favorite arrow."

She shrugged.

"It wasn't a very good arrow, but it was the first one I made and I was proud of it. In fact, I still have the two pieces."

She took another bite of her apple.

"As a gift for my becoming a warrior and braiding my hair for the first time, Haldir gave me a quiver full of arrows that he had fletched himself. I still have most of them. And, I might add, I never again made the mistake of forgetting to braid my hair or at the very least, pulling it back."

"Haldir's a good elf."

She nodded.

"And my first, true and faithful friend. Not once has he ever asked or demanded anything of me that I was not capable of accomplishing. He has shown patience with me that probably has all the Valar shaking their head in wonderment ...and he was the first elf I remember being kind to me after I had found my way back to Lórien."

She shook her head to dispel the momentary melancholy mood.

"Anyway, it's your turn to ask a question."

"I already have one in mind – something I have always wondered about."

"And what would that be?"

"Why do you call Huan a Great Longbow instead of a War Bow? He is a War Bow you know."

"I call him a Great Longbow because he is that, and _not_ a War Bow, or even weapon of war."

Legolas frowned.

"I'm not understanding the distinction."

"Well, let me explain, and this is something that is just between you and me."

"Agreed."

"I consider Huan to be a bow of peace. I do not wage war with him but bring about a peace through death or the prospect of it. Some might consider that to be a contradictory concept but I don't. I shoot from afar and so in the death of an enemy, bring about peace. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"I can see what you mean. But what about his true name?"

"I was somewhat shorter than I am now when he was gifted to me, not to mention much younger, and at the time didn't really understand the significance of the bow or the intricacies of the long shot and only understood him in comparison to the bows of the Galadhrim who you know all use traditional long bows. Anyway, I was in total awe of his size, which was great in comparison to my own, and to me he was a 'long' bow. When I finally learned just how good he was at what he was made for, I began to think of him as a 'great,' long bow. It's kind of like Elias' name. It was a mistake that stuck."

There was a prolonged silence and when Legolas felt Anayah's back start shaking and heard the soft sounds of crying he became concerned then turned and wrapped his arms around her. Even though he had no idea what was causing her distress, he did know it had to be related to something they had just been talking about – not that knowing that fact was of any help to him. Finally, when her sobs had quieted, he wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"What has upset you, Anayah – was it something I said? If it was, please tell me so that I may never cause you distress in this fashion again. Please tell me."

She pushed herself a bit away from Legolas and seeing that the shoulder of his tunic was wet from her tears, tried to dab at it with the cuff of her own tunic until he gently took her wrist and held it.

"Talk to me, Anayah. We are friends and you know you can tell me anything."

Looking up at him and seeing the look of compassion in his eyes, she turned her head away.

"I am so sorry about crying in front of you. You always seem to be around whenever I get all weepy and need a friend to talk to."

"Then as your friend, I am asking what it is that has caused you distress."

"I'm short."

Even before Legolas had time to think of trying not to laugh she burst into tears anew and once more he comforted her until her tears subsided.

"You've always known this about yourself, Anayah, so I don't understand why it is distressing you now?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and off her cheeks.

"I had a talk with Gandalf earlier today, and we were talking about the euphoria an elf feels after it finally settles into their head that they have survived a great battle."

When she was silent for a moment, Legolas prompted her to continue.

"Well, what did Gandalf say?"

"Tinu had found the two of us and was dancing around, having mock battles with other imaginary stallions and we were laughing at how tiny he was and how we knew he probably wouldn't get much bigger but that he would fill out a bit before he reached full growth. I made the comment that I would be glad when I reached full growth because it has been such a hurtful experience for me to be as short as I am – no elf is as short as I am."

Anayah sniffed and almost cried again but when Legolas took her hand and held it, managed to calm herself. She looked up at him with such a look of tragedy in her eyes that he felt his heart twist in his chest.

"I said that I had until I was about 1,000 years old to reach my full height and I asked him how tall he thought I would eventually get because I was hoping for at least another five or six inches." She paused as her breath hitched. "He told me that I was taking after my human half and had already reached my full growth."

She burst out in sobs again and this time Legolas had to lean closer to her to be able to understand what she was saying.

"Gandalf said I would be 5'6" for the rest of my eternal life – well maybe not exactly those words but he did say that I would never get any taller." She threw her arms around her friend's neck. "I'm always going to be short!"

He shook his head, for he had always known just how sensitive Anayah was about her height but had no idea that she was still holding onto the hope that she was continuing to grow.

"You have the right to worry about your height, Anayah, because you are the one that has to live in your body but I cannot over stress the fact that inside where it counts, you are 7 feet tall and that fact should be of comfort to you."

Their conversation was interrupted when Elladan stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"What is this I see, daughter of Elrond? You are sitting on the ground with someone of questionable character while you are unchaperoned? Really, sister, such conduct is quite unbecoming" Elladan was doing his best to look serious.

"Do we need to defend your honor?" Elrohir stepped out of his hiding place and stopped beside his twin, his hand on an imaginary sword.

Suddenly an apple flew out of the tree the twins were standing under and hit the eldest twin in the head.

"OW!" Elladan cried out as he gingerly rubbed his head while looking up into the tree. "Súrion, that was not funny!"

There was an elfling-like chuckle from somewhere within the foliage.

"Perhaps it is the Prince of Mirkwood we should be defending, for he is evidently here alone – perhaps we need to demand satisfaction in _his_ name."

"Who says that the Prince is here without an escort?"

The Mirkwood guard slowly lowered himself to the ground from the branch he had been sitting on. Even while they were engaged in the good-natured banter between themselves and the twins, neither Tilion nor Súrion took their eyes off their Charges but even as quick a they both were – both being Silvan elves, of course – neither of them was fast enough to prevent what happened next. Anayah and Legolas looked into each other's eyes and after Legolas winked at her; they both mentally counted to three then launched themselves at the twins and took them to the ground.

In later recountings of the great battle, there were many ... maybe two elves ...but many, who would say that for a few moments it was impossible to tell which pair of boots belonged to which combatant. After many "ows" and "let go of my hair" and "That's my leg Elrohir – we're on the same side," the four elves rolled over and over until ...there were boots. Soft leather boots dyed black in a fashion particular to the Avari elves. All four tousled elves looked up at the three Avaris standing over them.

"Prince Banion – your wishes in this matter? Erenol began. "Should we help ...I mean should we intervene or shall we pretend that we don't see a Prince, a Princess and two Lords rolling around on the ground like a bunch of elflings?"

Anayah frowned as she wiggled out from underneath the great pile of brothers as well as the Mirkwood Prince.

"Oh hush, Erenol. You're just jealous because you can't join in the fun!"

Erenol conceded the point by bowing.

The four young ones rose to their feet and after brushing themselves off then picking missed twigs and leaves out of each other's hair the twins bowed to the others.

"At your convenience, Prince Legolas, Estel and the two of us want to go hunting tomorrow to try and replenish the cellars and wondered if you would want to join us later to plan our trip. Considering the present tensions there will need to be additional security and Lord Elrond has insisted that we plan exactly where we are planning to go to do our hunting. If the worst should happen while we are away then Imladris would know where to start looking for us – may the Valar see to our safety before that would happen."

"It would please me much if I could accompany you, for it has been quite some time since the three of us have had a chance to see who can bring home the fattest buck or boar." He bowed to the twins. "Until later then."

With another bow to Prince Banion then to the others, the twins turned back toward the house. Erenol took that moment to weave unsteadily on his feet and Súrion, Legolas and Bansil helped him walk to a nearby rock to sit and rest while Banion offered Anayah his arm so they could follow.

"So are you enjoying your day off, my Lady?" Banion had a definite twinkle in his eye.

Anayah laughed.

"I had forgotten just what it felt like to laugh and have a good time." She hugged Legolas's nearby arm. "Of course the company helps."

All heads turned to Legolas who just smiled benignly.

Banion shook his head.

"Every time I have seen you since first we met, you have been so occupied with wars, battles, rescues and other brave deeds, that I almost didn't recognize you midst the pile of arms and legs. It does please me to note that you and your escort were holding your own – and quite tidily, I might add – against the sons of Elrond."

When he saw Anayah rotate her shoulder then wince, he motioned her over to where he sat on his own rock and after having her turn around, massaged her neck and shoulder muscles, noting the small twitches that attested to the fact her shoulder was still not 100 healed.

"If I were a feline, I would be purring – I don't know what your are doing, but the ache is receding."

Banion kept up his work.

"If you already know this then I apologize ...but if the muscles are overused while they are still tender, they spasm and become so rigid that they pull severely at partially healed tissue and bones which is what has happened here. Your broken shoulder should have been rested but because you have had some serious obligations to see to that prevented you from doing what was best for yourself, your shoulder is still tender and is protesting the second great battle of the day it has been asked to participate in."

Anayah turned her head to look at the Prince but he just turned her head back to the front, stating that she must be still, for her movements were undoing all his hard work.

"How did you know about Estel and me?" She frowned as she realized who had spread the tale. "Elurin has a big mouth! I swear I am not going to speak to that devious elf for the next ..." She looked at the others out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not going to speak to him ... until the next time he makes a batch of those sweet berry pastries! I swear!"

They all laughed at the joke for every elf there knew just how close Elurin and Anayah really were.

"Actually, my young friend, Lord Glorfindel had witnessed the whole incident as well, for he was out on the balcony going over some correspondence from some friends of yours."

"Oh ...am I in trouble?"

"No, although he did say he thought he was going to have to summon your father to treat Elurin, for the elf was laughing so hard that he could scarce breathe. Of course Glorfindel was having trouble keeping himself from laughing as well. Not to worry though, for he said it did his heart good to see that the youth of Imladris had not forgotten how to laugh and have a good time."

"So this is how the Crown Prince of the Avari conducts himself?"

The head of every elf snapped toward the speaker and Súrion and Tilion rose to their feet as did Legolas and Bansil. Erenol laid a hand on Bansil's arm and whispered just loud enough for all the "friendly" elves to hear.

"The Prince will handle him."

TBC


	33. A Day Of Rest Part 3

* * *

A/N: This is a repost. I was trying to beat a local lightning storm last night before I shut my computer down and didn't finish the post-edit, edit. It is finally done, so here it is.

* * *

_The responses of human beings vary greatly under dangerous circumstances.  
The strong man advances boldly to meet them head on.  
The weak man grows agitated.  
But the superior man stands up to fate,  
endures resolutely in his inner certainty  
if ignorant both.  
I Ching_

* * *

Chapter 33 

A Day of Rest - Part 3

Banion gently pushed Anayah behind him and into the protective circle of Legolas, Tilion and Súrion. He then rose to his feet and looked seriously at the approaching elf who bore a strong familial resemblance though an inch or two shorter and slighter in build.

"Prince Ereb, my brother, you have journeyed far. Let us not start our conversation on a harsh note although I would remind you that as your own words acknowledged, I am the Crown Prince and as such am free to conduct myself how I will. I bring no dishonor to the house of our father by visiting with worthy friends and allies."

Ereb looked Anayah up and down as he would have looked at an orc - and with as much distaste.

"I must ask, my Lord, why it is that you choose to make your private matters so public." He motioned toward Anayah, "Would it not be better if none of our warriors knew that their Prince, the heir to our father's throne, was seeking pleasure with such a pitiful excuse for an elf? If nobody knew what you did with your private time they could not then carry the tale back to Hirilorn - and our father."

Before Banion could reply, and hoping that she could help ease the present tensions and in the process possibly save the elf's life, Anayah stepped forward then bowed low before the younger Avari Prince. She was just about to begin the greeting courtesy when Ereb brushed passed her on his way to where his brother stood. Though it was not his intention, he pushed just a little too hard and when Anayah stepped backward, hooked her heel on a half buried stone and fell to the ground. There was a screech from overhead as a furious falcon launched himself from where he had been sitting, watching the events unfold. He quickly gained height then folding his wings to his side, stooped on the younger Avari, his razor sharp talons swinging forward at the last moment to tear at the being who had attacked his lady.

Not having time to signal the falcon off, Anayah pushed off from where she was sitting and slammed the closest shoulder, her injured shoulder, into Ereb's knees, knocking him to the ground. Having missed his target, the falcon quickly gained altitude and made ready for another pass. Before anything else could be done, she rolled over and managed to give Shakir his hand signal to abort his attack just as he stooped for the second time. The angry bird banked away then landed on the lower branch of a nearby tree where he sat, wings at flight readiness, his angry eyes fixed on his target.

Jumping quickly to her feet, Anayah was attempting to help Ereb to his while the others stood in silent shock, not knowing how to handle the outrageous conduct of a Prince who also happened to be the brother of a faithful ally. The furious Ereb was on his feet in an instant, and backhanded Anayah, causing her to whirl in a complete circle. It was only through a great effort on her part that she did not go to the ground once more. Ereb took an aggressive step toward her.

"You dare to touch me, she-elf?"

There was the sound of running feet and the others looked up to see Rahan, Semoro and Saeros swiftly approaching, all with serious looks on their faces. The younger Avari had his back to the Guards and so didn't see them as he drew his hand back for another blow. He was stopped in mid-swing when his wrist was seized in a painful, vice-like grip and when he looked up, surprised that someone would dare to interfere with what he was about to do, saw that it was Súrion who had laid hands on him. Anything he would have said died before it was spoken when he saw that the Silvan Guard's eyes had turned jet black. He felt his heart thump painfully in his chest for until that moment, he had failed to notice the Thurin Tirith insignia pin the Guard wore on the collar of his tunic.

He knew something of Thurin Tirith lore from being around Banion's Unit, and knew that the Silvan Guard was on the "blood trail," the Warrior Order's traditional Right of Retribution, and had given himself entirely to the blood rage, which usually resulted in a brutal and bloody ending. Though lore told him that the "blood trail" had not been walked in millennia, the right was still one the Thurin Tirith could exercise if they so chose. Súrion, or any of the other Guards, Banion's Guards included, could kill him for what he had done and no council, either elf or human, could pass judgment on that elf for doing so, not even the King of the Avari elves, his own father.

Súrion felt Banion's calming hand on his arm and while touching a Thurin Tirith while they were on the "blood trail" could have been an act resulting in severe consequences, the calming hands of Erenol and Bansil on his shoulders as well, as they offered him their silent support, helped him withdraw from what his instincts were telling him to do. It also gave Rahan time to reach them and while Semoro and Saeros formed a restrictive barrier around the younger Avari, Rahan made Súrion look at him.

"Stand down, Lieutenant. We are here now and will prevent this from happening again. Prince Banion cannot act for he is on quest and cannot respond to this incident as he would like but I am sure that he has other ways of dealing with his brother."

Rahan kept Súrion moving steadily backward as he talked to him quietly and calmly. Finally, he spoke, and the others noted that though his eyes were still black, they had begun to lighten back to their normal coloring.

"Anayah. He slapped her, Rahan."

Legolas had been standing behind Anayah with a supportive hand on her shoulder, while she stood still and pale, an ugly, dark bruise starting to blossom on the right side of her face.

"I saw, Súrion. The Stable Master came to me and told me that Prince Ereb had been in the stable, admiring Elias and when the stallion snapped at him for coming too close, picked up some refuse off the ground and threw it at him. From what I hear, it was only the relationship the Stable Master has with Elias that prevented the horse from going after the Prince himself and we all know how that would have ended up."

Banion's head snapped toward his brother.

"You are here, in this realm of peace but a short time and you have already alienated half of the inhabitants and have assaulted a Lady of the House of Elrond, an able warrior and champion to the great dragons under this realm's protection. You then continued your rampage by throwing refuse at a stallion who is himself a Prince among the legendary Mearas as well as the full brother of Shadowfax, Lord of all Horses."

Ereb's head turned sharply to Anayah.

"Her a warrior? And a 'Lady' of the house of this realm's noble Lord? Really brother ..."

He fell silent when he saw Banion raise his hand, calling for silence. The look in his brother's eyes told him with certainty that he was nearer to a good thrashing than he had been in some time. Ereb also understood the intricacies of being on quest and knew that a being's conduct must be of the highest quality and that being could not take part in any type of punitive action not directly connected with the matter at hand. He swallowed hard, for his brother had a Thurin Tirith Unit and while punitive punishment might not come from Banion, there were six elves present who were not so constrained and from the looks in their eyes, would have enjoyed their task of delivering punitive punishment greatly.

Banion looked hard at his brother.

"Why are you here, Ereb?"

Ereb swallowed hard, now feeling somewhat diminished by the presence of the elves around him.

"Father sent Brennus and myself here with 150 additional warriors. There is a message which I was on my way to deliver to you."

"And the message was what?" Banion's tone was sharp.

Ereb shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other but when he attempted to move past the two elves in front of him, found that they would not give way which meant that he had to speak from where he was standing.

"Father says that what is happening will never happen again. The time of the great dragons is coming to and end and every possible precaution must be taken to insure the success of what you are doing. To that end, he has sent his blessing, both his remaining sons and 150 more of our finest warriors to aid in your endeavor. That was the message."

Banion nodded.

"Your duty has been met and for that I thank you. However, your conduct cannot go unanswered and so you will return to your guest quarters where you will bathe, eat and rest. After you are rested and have thought about your misdeed, you and I will meet with Lord Elrond at which time you will explain just why you felt it was necessary to strike his 'daughter' and throw dung at one of the two most famous horses on all of Arda."

All the color fled from Ereb's face as he realized that he had not only struck Lord Elrond's daughter but had publicly accused her of an impropriety. He would have to think of a way to justify what he had done for he knew without doubt that if he was sent home in disgrace that his father would more than likely send him into exile.

Duilin and Eglamar, the final two of Banion's Guards had just arrived, being alerted to the possibility of trouble by the Stable Master. Banion motioned in his brother's direction with his head and the two stepped to either side of the younger Prince.

"Duilin and Eglamar will now escort you back to the main house and will stay with you until the time comes for our meeting with Lord Elrond. Now go from my sight."

He then turned his back on his brother who left with his appointed escort.

After he was gone, Banion turned to Anayah who would not meet his eyes and when Rahan tried to get her to look at him; she totally ignored him and started walking toward the stable.

"I think we have a problem." Rahan said quietly.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_I am a neutered warrior ...an assaulted and insulted neutered warrior._ She thought to herself.

She kicked angrily at an innocent yet conveniently located bush beside the path to the stables but even though she connected with it, did not feel any better. The others had let her walk on ahead to give her a chance to work out some of her anger before they tried to give her comfort.

"Anayah?"

"What!"

She whirled angrily toward the speaker but when she saw who it was, stopped and lowered her eyes in respect.

"I'm sorry; I had no call for sounding cross with you."

The being laughed.

"That is all right my young friend, for I quite understand how frustrated you are at not being able to respond to the attack upon you."

"He was just so ...just so ..."

Anayah clenched her fists at her side and stomped one of her feet in frustration.

"Arrogant?"

"Yes."

"Egotistical?"

"Yes, definitely that."

"An elf who thinks all females should be wearing gowns and confined to household duties with 20 or 30 elflings trailing along behind her?"

Anayah looked at her friend.

"I've use that line before, haven't I?"

Her friend nodded his head.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't come to see how you are doing - am I not allowed?"

"Yes you are allowed and you know that, but since I know _you_ better than that, I must again ask why you have come."

Her friend sighed, then putting his arm around her shoulders began walking toward the stable.

"I have come to give you a warning and urge you never to lose hope."

Anayah stopped and looked over at her friend.

"A warning?"

"You have sensed a darkness in your future ..."

"Gandalf has a big mouth ...the old sweetie ...don't tell him I called him that for it would ruin my reputation for being a bitch."

"Anayah!"

"Sorry."

"Your transgression is forgiven." He sighed. "Although I cannot give you the particulars ..."

"As usual."

"Well you do know the rules, young one."

"I'm sorry for interrupting - please proceed."

"This feeling of darkness that you have sensed in your future is to be taken seriously. Be as careful as you can and don't take any unnecessary risks if you don't have to."

Anayah raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken. Anyway, never lose sight of the fact that there is always hope and always good beings around you that you can lean on - and one last thing. There is an unknown factor here that must be taken seriously."

He rose from where he had been sitting on his heels, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"I must go but before I do, I have one more admonishment. Do not think overmuch on your size, for your mind, your skills, and your magnificent and cheery disposition more than make up for what, no matter how much you wish for it, will never be yours. Your size is a great portion of your charm, Anayah, and is a great source of ..."

"Amusement?"

"Don't interrupt, this is my time."

"O-tay." She said in her best tiny elfling voice then stuck her tongue out at her friend who just smiled at her.

"As I was saying, your size is a great portion of your charm and is an example to others who need the lesson that even the small of stature are capable of great deeds and must never be underestimated."

He leaned down and kissed Anayah on the forehead.

"Be careful, Anayah, and by all means look to the north for an approaching storm."

Anayah frowned and looked to the north to see what her friend might be talking about. She turned back to ask what he meant but found that he had gone. Shaking her head, she had turned to leave when suddenly a warm breeze, smelling of delicate honeysuckle and lilacs swirled around her and ruffled her hair.

"I love you too even when you annoy me!"

She was going to proceed to the stable when something on the ground caught her attention. Her friend had been drawing in the dirt with a small twig and while at first, Anayah thought that he had been "doodling" to pass the time, now that she was looking at it from another angle, saw that it was no doodle, but a word. Her heart clenched as she remembered him saying that she was to look to the north for an unknown factor. Lightly hitting herself on the forehead with the heel of her hand, she hurried toward the stable to check on Elias before going to find her father and tell him about what she had learned.

After she had walked past the word traced out in the soil, a soft breeze sprang up and erased the word. It could not, however, be erased from Anayah's heart. She shuddered.

_Just why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be ... Zoraht?_

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

She heard someone in the stable the moment she walked through the door.

_This time, quest or not, I will react, for I will allow no being to further abuse my friend._

She strode forward with purpose in her step but slowed before she was halfway to her stallion's stall for there was something strange about the speaker's voice. Far from being abusive and angry, this elf's voice sounded soothing and from the sound of Elias' nickering, he was enjoying the interaction he was having with his visitor. Anayah stopped and from the shadows, listened.

"I bet it feels better to have that awful mess off you, my friend. Such a handsome stallion as yourself shouldn't be forced to suffer such ill treatment. You are such a magnificent animal ...your rider should be very proud to keep company with you."

"His rider is."

The elf in the stall with Elias jumped and dropped the damp sponge he had been using to bathe the stallion's shoulder. He watched with wide eyes as Anayah approached but finally regaining some composure, hastily picked up the sponge he had dropped, as well as the bucket of water.

"The water was warm and I put a bit of a fragrant herb in it to soothe his nerves. He seemed to be comforted by it. I tried ..."

He stopped as Anayah bowed low to him.

"Prince Brennus?"

The nervous young Prince nodded his head then remembering his manners, bowed in return.

Elias turned his head toward Anayah and locked eyes with her.

_He is quite charming, my Lady, although I sense a certain unrest, almost a sadness in him. He may prove to be a valuable ally but more than that, the young prince may need a friend. It is only a guess, but both you and he may have something in common in that he also, is largely unappreciated though he has many valuable skills. If nothing else, the kindness he has shown me has at least earned him a compassionate ear._

"I have had my full dose of compassion this day, my friend, and I don't know if there is anything left at the moment."

She happened to glance at the elf, still standing and holding a bucket and a sponge and who was looking from Anayah to Elias and back again and realizing that he was only hearing one side of the conversation and she must sound somewhat unbalanced, decided to take one more chance. She walked to where he was standing and took the bucket and sponge from him and laid them aside then took his arm and walked him out of Elias' stall.

"You are a guest in Imladris, my Lord, and should not be bathing my friend. I am afraid that I have neglected him horribly today and thank you for the kindness you have shown him."

"It was my honor, my Lady."

"Anayah will do."

"As you wish ...Anayah."

Taking the elf's arm, Anayah began walking him toward the door, passing the stable Master who had been discretely watching from the other end of the long building. He winked at her as he passed and she knew that Elias would not be left unattended again.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the two elves stepped out into the bright light of the afternoon sun, Brennus finally saw the bruise on Anayah's face and stopped, gently turning her head so he could look more closely at it. His grey eyes were snapping with ire, even as he reached into a kit he was wearing over one shoulder, and not even giving it a second thought, took out a tin of fragment ointment and began to gently dab it on her cheek. The skin where the medicine had been placed tingled and it wasn't long until the pain receded to a more tolerable level. She had been focused on the healing properties of the ointment and hadn't realized the youngest prince was muttering to himself. She touched his arm with her hand.

"As soon as you reach your house, you must see a healer at once so that your bruise can be treated as it should be, for what I have done is only temporary at best." He looked at her discretely. "Since I have already witnessed the serenity and grace of the elves of this realm, I will say that this injury could only have come from an outside source."

He frowned when he saw Anayah drop her eyes and turn her head away.

"Oh, no." He said softly. "My Lady ...Anayah, answer me honestly, if you would; did my brother do this?"

His eyes immediately began to spark, for in Anayah's silence he received the answer that he was expecting and dreading at the same time.

"Anayah, I want you to tell Banion what happened. He will see that proper consequences are meted out in due fashion."

She sighed, but still could not meet the eyes that reminded her so much of the eldest Avari Prince.

"Rest assured that Banion has handled the matter and has confined your brother to his chambers until they can both meet with my father. I must apologize, for I am afraid that I am not proving to be a very good host or example of ..."

Brennus held up his hand.

"It is I who must apologize, Anayah. Every family has at least one difficult child and I am afraid that Ereb is that in my family. It is my sincerest wish that you do not judge Banion and myself by the actions of Ereb for he is but a poor example of who the Avari elves can be - please give us a chance to prove our true qualities."

He paused and took a step back as he saw Banion and Legolas approaching, followed by both Thurin Tirith Units. Anayah stepped away from the younger Prince so the two brothers could greet each other. She could tell that there was a great affection between the two and also knew that the family dynamics of the royal family of the Avari had more than one chink in its armor - the love between the oldest and the youngest with the middle Prince holding himself aloof from affection. Great love and its opposite - it was always a tragic story. She was distracted as Rahan and Legolas both stepped to her side and as Legolas held her hand to comfort her, Rahan gently took her face and turned it so he could once more look at the bruise. There was an unspoken question in his eyes but he sighed with relief when she smiled back at him.

"All is well, my Captain, and you may feel much comforted by the fact that this time it was I who was charmed right out of my bad mood."

She turned to Banion.

"I must admit that I am much impressed with your youngest brother, for I found him bathing Elias - an act that speaks well of both his character and his diplomatic skills."

She laughed when she saw Brennus blush.

"I suggest that we all retire to the house for refreshments?" She looked at Erenol. "Perhaps sooner than later might be a good idea, Banion, for I fear that your Captain has exhausted himself and after a small meal might want to rest and regain his strength."

The Avari Captain reached out and ruffled Anayah's hair and she dutifully glowered at him as she made a show of smoothing it down. Then after taking Legolas' arm, she and the others began a walk back to the house at a pace that didn't further tax Erenol's returning strength.

"Anayah, I have a question for you if you wouldn't mind."

Anayah looked at Bansil, not usually one to do much speaking around others.

"Yes, Bansil?"

"I would know why you chose the daggers when you rescued Captain Greyfell during the battle? I would have thought you would have wanted to use either your sword or your long knives."

"The Orcs were too close for either their scimitars or my sword to be effective and it was much easier to reach my daggers. I apologize if you felt I did not do honor to the time you have spent teaching me how to use them. I promise that I will work diligently to bring my skills to a more acceptable level."

Everyone laughed and Anayah immediately quieted, looking carefully at the elves around her, thinking that she had somehow erred in her explanation. Bansil just shook his head. "Your skills are not in question here, young one. I was just curious as to why you chose them at that particular time. You did quite well actually."

"Oh. Sorry. I mean thank you." She said and this time it was her turn to blush.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He had just risen from a short rest, after spending most of the previous evening and night in council with the other elder elves discussing what lay ahead of them. The Lord of Lórien was now on his way to the healing tent to take over for his Lady so that she could rest if indeed he could persuade her to do so. As Celeborn made his way through the Common Room toward the front doors, he saw a forlorn little figure sitting silently and alone on one of the many chairs in the room, his hands folded neatly in his lap while at his feet lay his faithful canine companion, his eyes moving this way and that as he kept track of the comings and goings. The elf Lord was greatly disturbed by what he saw, for he and Lord Elrond had hoped never to see such behavior from the young human ever again.

It had been a little over a year since the slave rebellion in far away and almost forgotten Hoth and this was the first time in many months that anyone had witnessed Hy regressing back to the slave habits that had been his for most of his young life. Kind to a fault and always willing to help others, to see the boy so diminished at this moment was hurtful even to an elf that had lived as long as he had. Though few knew it, Celeborn had always had a soft spot in his heart for young children and the challenge Hy presented to him was one challenge that he was going to gladly accept. He would do whatever he could to restore the boy's spirit and prove to him that life had more to offer than sorrow and pain.

He sat in a chair next to the boy then cleared his throat to discretely let him know who it was that had seated himself next to him. Hy immediately sat up taller then smoothed his hair down and straightened his tunic, but when he felt the hands that were laid so gently on his shoulders; he quieted his nerves and sat attentively.

"It is such a beautiful day outside, young Hy, and I would think that both you and Orion would be out in it enjoying yourselves."

Hy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hy?" Celeborn prompted.

The boy turned his head toward Lord Celeborn.

"Neither Orion nor myself can think of taking pleasure in this day when there are still warriors recovering from the battle."

Celeborn frowned.

"But Lord Elrond told me that most of them are well on their way to being healed and it is only by his wishes that they still lay abed."

He could tell just by the way the boy was sitting that there was something serious troubling him.

"Tell me what is really bothering you. Are we not friends? After all, I heard you sing to young Tinu when he was lonely and you made me cry. I think that two beings who have shared such deep emotions should be able to tell each other everything - don't you?"

Hy thought about it for a moment then nodded his head.

"I suppose they could at that, Lord Celeborn."

"Then tell me what is troubling you."

The boy sighed deeply.

"I know there is much to do with the wounded warriors and with the new Avari warriors that just arrived. But the thing is that I have been sitting here waiting for someone to ask me to go with them to help and nobody says anything ...and yes, my Lord, I did ask many elves if I could help. Why, I was even at the healing tent asking if I could help and nobody even listened to me, they just nicely pushed me out of their path."

"Hm." Celeborn said as he reached over and brushed a tear off the boy's cheek.

"I am strong and I can do any chore anybody asks me to do but nobody will give me a chance."

"Could it be that they didn't understand that you wanted to help and maybe thought you were there for another reason? Maybe they thought you were lost or were just curious about what was happening in that tent."

Two more tears tracked their way down Hy's cheek and his breath hitched before he continued.

"I know why they don't want me to help, my Lord."

Celeborn put his arm around the boy's thin shoulders in support.

"Why do you think this is so, Hy?"

"They don't want me to help because I am blind and they think that because of this I am in ... in ..."

"Incapable?"

"Yes, incapable of doing things. They think I will just be in the way."

"But ..."

"I am sorry for interrupting, Lord Celeborn, but I know exactly what you are going to say. You will say that they just don't want to embarrass me by asking me to do something I can't do."

"Well, don't you think this might just be so?"

Hy frowned as he thought.

"Maybe, but I don't understand why they won't give me a chance - they never give me a chance."

"What do you mean?" It was Celeborn's turn to frown.

"The elves here in Imladris are wonderful, gentle and caring elves. But whenever a new elf is around me, they always finish what I am doing for me and don't let me finish my chore. They put books back on the shelf. They don't know that Lord Elrond and his sons put special bumps on the books so that I would know where each book goes. They finish cleaning the glass or take my load of leaves from me or put my garden tools away or ... "

Celeborn gently caressed the boy's head and like most young ones, the boy quieted.

"I just want a chance to be like everybody else. But nobody but Lord Elrond's family will let me be normal. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I am incapable of doing things."

When Hy began to quietly cry, Celeborn held the boy tightly with his arms and rocked him, just as he had done with his own children and with his grandsons when they had become distraught and had run to their grandfather for comfort. Finally, when it seemed that Hy had calmed himself, he sighed and rose to his feet, taking Hy's hand and pulling him to his.

"Here is what we are going to do, my young friend. I will have a talk with Elrond later and who I am sure will have a nice talk with the elves who live here. They are not bad elves, Hy, they just don't understand how to treat you like a normal young boy.

You and I are going to walk right in that healing tent as if we belonged there and are going to help where we can by offering water, smoothing blankets, visiting with the young men and elves ...things of that nature. I can guarantee that when the other elves see you working with me that they will rethink how they have been treating you and in the future will ask you to help them. Does this sound agreeable to you?"

Celeborn was taken by surprise when Hy broke out in the most brilliant smile he had ever seen on the boy. The young human straightened his tunic and brushed his hair down flat on his head. Finally, he was ready.

"Are you ready?"

Orion woofed once as he walked to his place at Hy's side then looked up at the tall elf expectantly. Both elf and human laughed at the dog's eagerness.

"I guess, we both are ready, my Lord."

"Then let us be on our way."

Celeborn smiled to himself for as they exited the building, he could already see a difference in the boy and had to admit that it was a very good thing.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Many of the elves and humans looked up when Lord Celeborn walked in the tent, for such was his presence. Many had heard of him and the gallant defense he and his elves always made to keep the Golden Wood safe from the encroaching darkness, but few had ever had the chance so see _him_, for it was one thing to hear or read about a myth or legend and quite another to experience it first hand. Galadriel looked up from the book she had been reading to a young wounded Ranger who was not as far along in the healing process as he should have been and who was still running a fever.

When she saw that it was her beloved husband who walked through the tent's door, she begged leave of the young Ranger then walked to where her husband stood with young Hy at his side. As she approached, Galadriel looked first at Hy then at her husband and being gifted with keen perception, knew without words that Celeborn had intervened in an emotional episode with the boy and had arrived with him in a support capacity. She was just about to greet the boy when Hy surprised her and bowed.

"My Lady." He said respectfully.

Galadriel looked at Celeborn who just shrugged his shoulders.

"And just how did you know that it was I who walked toward you, young Hy?"

Hy blushed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other for he thought that he had erred in his manners but when he felt Lord Celeborn's hand on his shoulder he relaxed.

"I can feel your energy, Lady Galadriel, almost like a warmth. Then I smelled the most beautiful scents of honeysuckle and hyacinth. There is only one other elf who carries such beautiful scents with her and that is Lady Anayah."

"Unless she has been around her horse, then it would not be hyacinth and honeysuckle you would be smelling." Quipped Aragorn as he walked by just out of reach of his Grandfather's hand but not out of reach of his Grandmother's reproachful glance.

Celeborn got his wife a stool and Galadriel sat on it so Hy wouldn't have to look up to her while they talked.

"And would you like to know what I look like?"

Hy frowned, for he wasn't quite sure what the Lady meant.

"It's quite alright, Hy." Celeborn said quietly.

He turned his head toward Lady Galadriel but still jumped when she took his hands with her own then put them on her face.

"You can tell what a being looks like with your hands, young one. Their nose, their brows, their mouth - almost like what you did with Lord Elladan that night, only more."

She moved Hy's hands around her face as she explained how to tell, by touch, just who a person was and even the mood they were in. What Hy couldn't see was how closely everybody was watching them.

"What do you feel, Hy?" Galadriel asked quietly.

"I feel your beauty, my Lady. It's ...it's gentle ...and warm like when you walked toward me. I think this means that you are truly who you are and don't have to pretend - most people like that kind of person. Thank you for this wonderful gift."

She finally took his hands and after kissing each one then his forehead, she rose from the stool and stepped to her husband's side, giving him an opportunity to tell her why he had brought Hy with him. She could already make a pretty fair guess as to the reason, for she had seen the boy's red rimmed eyes and knew that he had been crying.

"My young friend and I thought we would work together this afternoon to do what we can to care for these valiant warriors."

Galadriel nodded as Celeborn turned back to Hy.

"Directly to your right is a table with a water bucket and a ladle, Hy. If you would be so kind as to retrieve it, perhaps you and I could make our rounds and see if any of these elves and humans might like a refreshing drink. While we work, we could perhaps make sure that blankets are straightened and pillows fluffed if necessary."

Both Celeborn and Galadriel were pleased with the diligence with which Hy went about his duties. He would ask if the elf or human would like a drink of water and those who said they would, were served promptly. What surprised all of them was the fact that the boy not only poured the ladle of water in the cup but also didn't overfill it. When asked how he did it, he showed them how he would tap the side of the metal cup and how the sound changed when the level reached where his finger was tapping.

"It's all about listening." Was his modest reply.

One of the humans Hy was helping reached for an apple that was sitting on a nearby stool but the fruit was just slightly beyond his reach and all he could do was tap it with the tips of his fingers. The fruit rolled across the short expanse of the stool's seat and started to fall. Those nearby fell silent when Hy reached out and deftly caught it before it hit the ground.

"Thank you." The Ranger said softly.

Hy couldn't see the other house elves watching him closely, but both Celeborn and Galadriel who had received a brief summary of the situation were much pleased for they could tell that attitudes were already changing. Celeborn had been correct that the elves just didn't know what he could do and didn't want to embarrass him. However, they now knew they needn't have had that worry for the boy was well capable of carrying out most everything he did.

As the afternoon wore on, both Hy and Orion endeared themselves to many of the convalescing warriors, especially Orion who would cavort like a puppy, stand on his hind legs and walk then sit quietly, patiently waiting for small tidbits that were shortly to come his way. It was quite evident that those still convalescing were enjoying the company of the two.

Círdan had come in the tent to begin his shift at helping take care of the injured. He stood with the others and watched a young human most of the recovering elves and Rangers had never seen before, as he went from bed to bed doing what he could to help wherever it was needed.

"I'm crushed." The tall mariner said. "I am no longer the talk of the tent."

"Fame is fleeting, is it not?" Galadriel said.

Celeborn nodded in agreement.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though she did not flinch, her father could tell that her jaw, beneath the large dark bruise, was paining her greatly. He had been about to offer her an analgesic but one look from his daughter closed his mouth - and mind - on that particular manner.

"If you are still uncomfortable later, Anayah, do not be stubborn. Come to me and I will gladly fix a special tea for you ...and since I'm reading your mind, it will not put you to sleep, even though that is rightfully where you should be. Your fatigue is still readily apparent."

She slid off the bed she had been sitting on then standing on her tiptoes, and after placing her arms around her father's neck, gave him both a hug of thanks and a kiss on his cheek.

"I believe that when I talk to Prince Ereb you should not be there." Elrond said.

"Why? Can't I even have the satisfaction of being there and looking into his eyes when you pass judgment on him and sentence him to death?"

"Anayah! That is precisely why I want Captain Rahan to stand in your name and not you." He turned away to put the different ointments and medicines used to treat Anayah's bruise back in the different drawers where they belonged.

Anayah bowed her head.

"I will respect your wishes, Ada, but I do wish I could be there."

Elrond kissed her on her undamaged cheek then walked her to the door of the healing room.

"Now go, daughter, for you yet have some hours of daylight to enjoy."

"I will talk to you later, then."

Elrond bowed slightly as Anayah left the room. As soon as she was gone, he lifted the veil he had put over his own emotions. There were times when he regretted the obligations he had as Lord of the Imladris elves, for as such he needed to many times put aside his own needs and desires, and become the Lord who could be fair in his dealings with others. At the moment, he would have liked nothing more than to take Prince Ereb aside and bruise him as he had bruised his daughter and was truly frustrated that he could not. He shook his head, once more acutely aware of how his daughter felt - how frustrated she must be at not being able to defend herself because of her responsibility to her vow as champion of the dragons.

He was angry as a father and somewhat uncertain how to proceed, for this was an occasion unlike any other. The Avari were new allies, something they had been to no other race since the time of the great Awakening. The assault could not go unanswered, but he also had to take into consideration the sensitive nature of the alliance as well as the fact that Ereb was a Prince and brother to Banion. He shook his head, once more wishing that things could be more simple. When Glorfindel looked into the room at his friend, Elrond nodded.

"Please inform those involved that I will convene an informal council meeting in my Sitting Room in one hour. Captain Rahan will stand for Anayah and Prince Banion will stand for his brother."

"I will also attend."

"Of course, Glorfindel, I would not have it otherwise."

Glorfindel then turned and strode purposefully from the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was walking slowly along the path, peering into the deepening shadows as she looked for her feathered friend. She jumped and squealed when she felt arms come around her waist and a kiss was placed on her cheek. If it had been any other elf but Greyfell, they would probably have received at least one good punch, but when she saw her friend smiling at her she settled.

The smile slipped from his face when he saw the bruise on her cheek and since she had not left Imladris, could make a reasonable guess that the injury had been received at home. His grey eyes mirrored his anger as he gently turned her face to get a better look at the bruise.

"Anayah, there are knuckle prints in this bruise. Who struck you? Does your father know this happened? Do your Guards know this happened? Where were your Guards when this happened? I thought you and Legolas had gone for a walk?" There was a pause. "He didn't do this, did he?"

She laid a gentle hand on Greyfell's cheek.

"Hush, elf-man, and I will tell you what happened. It is quite complicated, really."

"What's so complicated about it? Someone struck you, you can't fight back because you are on quest, therefore someone needs to have a 'discussion' with this individual. And you did it again, didn't you?"

She smiled and nodded her head and Greyfell just hung his head and sighed. He hugged her tightly then after pushing her away, shook his head.

"I hate it when you redirect my attention like that."

"Sorry."

He took one last look at the bruise, frowning as he did so.

"Well, please explain."

"Prince Ereb took exception to me being a female and helping him up off the ground."

"Then the story I heard was not a joke?"

"I'm afraid not."

Greyfell nodded in understanding then dropped the issue for he sensed that it would have been inappropriate for him to inquire if the Avari Prince was still in possession of both of his arms. He knew that things would be handled in due course but pitied Lord Elrond anyway for he had seen the middle Prince and had taken an instant dislike to him. Anayah took Greyfell's arm and continued walking down the path.

"I'm looking for Shakir in case you were wondering what was so interesting about the shadows."

"The thought did cross my mind that you were looking for something. Have you not seen him today?"

"He attacked Prince Ereb after he struck me and I wanted to find him and make sure he had calmed down."

"I see."

When Anayah remained silent, he took her hand and kissed it.

"I am angry that you were put through this, Anayah, especially when you cannot return the deed in-kind."

"I am quite sure that Ada will be more than fair in his judgment."

Greyfell would have said more, but something in front of him had caught his attention. He stopped and put a hand on Anayah's shoulder to stop her as well.

"Did you see that?"

Anayah had caught a hint of movement on the periphery of her vision and was shading her eyes as she looked off into the timber ahead of them.

"I saw something but it was moving too fast and I couldn't make out any details."

They were still trying to determine what they had both seen when they heard the sound of something large hitting the ground. There were two powerful snaps and ahead of them, they watched as two large trees began to lean sideways before gaining momentum and falling to the ground. The two elves sprinted toward the meadow they both knew lay just beyond the trees in front of them, not at all sure of what they would find but knowing that with the past invasion of Imladris by the animals, they needed to find out if whatever had made the noise posed a threat to any being who lived within the borders of Imladris.

They stopped as a large black dragon lifted off from the meadow, fanning his large wings in an effort to get off the ground.

"Bellas?" Anayah said quietly to Greyfell.

"What on Arda is he doing? Did he crash? Dragons don't crash do they?"

They were once more distracted by the sound of another dragon-voice calling out to Bellas.

"You can do it Bellas. Once more. This is it. This is your time!"

They peered through the trees and when they saw the beautiful copper coloring of the dragon, instantly knew who it was. Greyfell looked at Anayah then spoke softly.

"Isn't that young Griffin, Bellas' new friend?"

The two elves then clamped a hand over their mouths to keep from crying out as their legs were butted from behind, startling them mightily. When they looked, however, they saw it was not some ravenous or insane creature from the shadows of the forest, but tiny Tinu, having come to see his friends and see what all the fuss was about. Anayah and Greyfell knelt next to the tiny donkey and greeted him then explained the need for discretion. Tinu seemed to understand for he placed himself behind his two friends and peered out at the meadow with one eye. Smiling down at their diminutive friend one last time, they then turned their attention back to the dragons.

"Look!"

Greyfell looked to where Anayah was pointing and saw Bellas angling for the meadow. Anayah held her breath with a hand over her mouth when she saw the dragon perform his first roll but when he drew nearer the meadow and the ground and did his second roll, she grabbed Greyfell's arm.

"He's going to do it again - he's too close to the ground, Greyfell!"

Greyfell pried Anayah's fingers off his arm, knowing with certainty that he was going to have bruises before long.

"Anayah, he's too close to the ground!"

"That's what I just said!"

"He's going to crash!"

"I know! Now quiet, we don't want to distract him."

When they both saw Bellas begin, his third roll they held their breaths but when they saw his wing tip touch the ground and his big body begin to tilt to one side, Anayah hid her eyes on Greyfell's shoulder, Greyfell closed his eyes and Tinu hid his eyes behind Anayah's knees. There was a large crash as the dragon hit then the sound as his body slid twice its length down the meadow before coming to a halt. Both elves finally looked.

Bellas was laying on his back with his wings stretched wide, his belly lifting and falling as he panted. His eyes were open, looking around him and when he saw Griffin galloping up to him, he blinked for the first time. Anayah was surprised when a large black falcon detached himself from a nearby tree and glided down until he could perch on the dragon's chest and peer into his eyes. The falcon "talked" to the dragon and though they couldn't hear all that he said, knew that there were both words of encouragement as well as reproach. Anayah's eyes were twinkling as she put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle that almost escaped. Tinu looked up at her, just as puzzled by her behavior, as was Greyfell.

"Well, what is he saying?"

"He asked him how many crashes it was going to take before he learned how to correctly judge his distance from the ground."

Both their heads snapped around as Bellas gave a mighty grunt then turned over. There was a loud squawk and Shakir disappeared from sight, a feather slowly floating down to finally settle on the meadow floor. With Griffin jumping from one foot to the other, wings spread in encouragement; Bellas crouched then once more leapt for the sky.

"No." Anayah said. "No, no, no."

She turned to Greyfell.

"That bird is going to get a piece of my mind - making him try that again when it is clear that he is exhausted."

"Bellas is young, Anayah, and full of youthful enthusiasm - he will do fine. Besides ..." He turned Anayah's head until she could look at the meadow. "I really think Bellas made his point - didn't think he had it in him although I am glad I have been proven wrong."

The two of them began to laugh at the pitiful sight of the falcon, more dusty grey than black, as he shook his body to rid himself of the dirt and a miscellaneous, loose feather.

_I think we have to work on that takeoff._

The falcon cocked his head and seemed to look right at them as they hid in the shadows. The eye nearest them seemed to wink before he lifted off to once more sit in the branches of a nearby tree.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The two elves watched closely for the dragon and were soon rewarded when they could just make him out at the far end of the meadow. Thinking back on it later, Anayah would admit that owing to his great size, the dragon was probably much further away than he first appeared to be although for what he was doing, should probably have been somewhere near the southern tip of Mirkwood.

She nervously shifted from one foot to the other as the dragon approached. He made his first roll.

"One. Come on Bellas, come on. You can do it." She said half to herself, never taking her eyes off the dragon as he flew toward the meadow.

Then he made his second roll.

"That's two. Greyfell, I don't know if I can watch."

Greyfell wrapped his arms around her although he was perfectly aware that she was looking through the slits in her fingers. The dragon came ever closer. They could see his powerful wings pumping the air then tucked them tightly to his sides as he began his third roll.

"Come on, come on." Anayah said over and over.

Then it was over. As the young dragon reopened his wings, gained some altitude then banked proudly away to circle the meadow, Anayah and Greyfell looked at the meadow, at each other then both started dancing like elflings as they cheered the victory then charged out onto the field to greet the dragon when he landed. Anayah was surprised when Greyfell did a complete no-handed flip then yelled as he continued to cavort like an elfling. Not to be outdone, Anayah did one of her own flips then laughed as young Tinu kicked up his hind legs and did his little donkey dance, just to be like his big friends.

The two elves stopped next to where Griffin lay on his back, kicking his legs into the air, dragon-giggling and clapping his wing tips on the ground.

"Who does he remind you of, Greyfell?"

The tall elf looked at the dragon for a moment longer then answered.

"There can be no doubt. He is the dragon equivalent of your brother - a winged Estel."

"Indeed." Anayah replied.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After Bellas landed, Anayah and Greyfell ran up to him and while Anayah hugged his nose, which he had obligingly lowered for her, Greyfell clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well met, young Bellas. That was a wondrous feat of flying."

The dragon hung his head shyly and blushed. Greyfell's eyes opened wide.

"I thought it was but a tall tale when I heard that our young friend here could blush but now that I have seen him do it with my own eyes, I will have to defend his honor the next time I hear someone tease him about it. Rose tinted black becomes you, Bellas."

Bellas obliged the elf's good-natured teasing by blushing again.

Anayah was walking around the dragon, carefully checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine, Miss Elf - thank you for your concern." Bellas said politely. "Dragon hide is quite tough and well able to handle such a small thing as a missed roll."

Anayah gently slapped his shoulder.

"What were you thinking, Bellas!" She scolded. "You could have seriously hurt yourself."

"Aw ...I wasn't in any danger, Miss Elf, really I wasn't. Master Shakir has been teaching me some fighting techniques and he said this was a good way to evade an enemy."

"For a falcon maybe, but not for a dragon."

The heads of both dragons raised at the same time and their wings lifted as if ready to take flight at a moment's notice. They were peering around them intently which caused both Anayah and Greyfell to do the same. Then something quite large flew so close to her head that she felt the hair move. It was almost full dark and so it was difficult to see what had both alerted the dragons to danger and had almost hit her in the head.

Then she heard it. It was a sound she had heard once before and had hoped that she would never have to hear again. She turned to both dragons.

"I've heard that sound before. I want the two of you to fly back to the lair immediately and help Sauros secure the dragons."

As both dragons complied without question, she bent over and reached for Tinu. Greyfell stopped her then picked the tiny donkey up into his arms where he hid the tip of his nose and eyes between the elf's arm and body.

"What is it, Anayah? What have you heard."

As they started to run back in the direction of Imladris, she answered her friend.

"Bats, my friend. Really, really big bats. Now RUN!"

TBC


	34. Chaos

* * *

Of the 160 species of fruit bats, 60 of the larger species make up the flying foxes, the largest of which has a wing span reaching five feet. Fruit bats, including the flying foxes, rely on a keen sense of sight and smell to locate their food unlike other species of bats who rely on echolocation. The Samoans call the flying foxes "manu lagi" or "animals of the heavens." In Sindarin, that would translate as Levan Uin Menelath. 

These bats were introduced in my story _Possession_. As to their size, they truly are as large as I have stated above. I am 5'4" tall which would mean that with outstretched wings I would only be a mere 4" taller than their total wingspan. That's downright spooky.

A/N: This chapter was too long so I had to split it. Chapter 35 is in the can and will be posted 2 days after Chapter 34.

* * *

_You gain strength, courage, and confidence  
by every experience in which you really stop  
to look fear in the face.  
You must do the thing which you think  
you cannot do.  
-Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

Chapter 34 

Animals of the Heavens Return – Part 1

Chaos

Though it might appear to some that Elrond, Lord of Imladris, was engaged in a comfortable conversation with his friend and advisor, it couldn't have been clearer to any elf or human that knew him well that such was not the case and that something was troubling him deeply. Glorfindel had noticed his friend's unusual mood but when he had inquired what it was that troubled him, Elrond had replied that he did not know – it was just a vague feeling and he knew neither where it came from nor what it meant. He sensed darkness around him but whether this darkness had an origin in reality or fatigue, only time and patience could answer.

There was a light knock on the door and when Glorfindel answered it, Elrond saw that it was Elurin, coming to announce the arrival of Prince Banion and Prince Ereb of the Avari. It was when he set eyes on the younger of the two princes that he first knew for certain that the darkness that had been trying so hard to settle in his mind held something of a familiarity with the one who had assaulted Anayah.

Glorfindel could easily see that Elrond's attention was focused on the first of the two elves who were now approaching him. When there was a second, light knock on the door, the Gondolin elf was loathe to interrupt whatever was happing to Elrond by formally announcing the arrival of another. Instead, when he opened the door for Rahan he put a staying hand on the Captain's arm to stop him from entering the room and walking to the front, where all of them would be sitting for the council meeting. In his turn, Rahan could tell that something was happening and got the sense that whatever it was should be allowed to run its course.

Rahan looked at the golden-haired elf standing alertly beside him.

"What is happening, Lord Glorfindel?" He asked quietly, never taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

"I cannot answer you right now, Captain, for I do not understand it myself. Perhaps if we just observe, all will be made clear."

"He's having a vision, isn't he?"

Glorfindel looked at the big Captain, questioningly.

"How do you know this?"

"Whenever we are near and Anayah is having a vision, there is an energy about her that cannot be ignored or denied. The energy about Lord Elrond is very powerful – whatever he sees must be troubling indeed."

"He has not spoken of what is troubling him but I do believe it would be in everyone's best interest to pay close attention to what is going on."

Captain Rahan nodded his head and remained where he was.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Through a strong act of will, Elrond managed to keep a smile on his face as the two Avaris approached him to give the customary greeting. That the middle prince should precede his brother, the Crown Prince, spoke strongly of the arrogance of the younger elf. Elrond kept his thoughts to himself, however, for it was getting increasingly difficult to keep his mind clear of the vision that was trying to take hold of his consciousness – one must remain a secondary priority while the vision played itself out.

"Lord Elrond, I am Prince Ereb of the Avari. I thank you for welcoming me into your home and hope the alliance between our two realms remains a strong one."

When the elf extended his hand, at first all Elrond could do was stare at it while behind the younger prince, he saw Banion pale at the breach of royal etiquette. However, it was not just the fact that Ereb had reversed the greeting courtesy or even that he had not bowed that had unsettled him. It was not the omission that froze Elrond where he stood, rather it was the blood that covered the elf's hand, arm and clothing that held his interest and almost took his breath away.

Elrond shook his head, trying to rid it of the sounds he was hearing that just did not belong in his home – a house of peace. He frowned as the sounds began to focus and became the screams of warriors dying in battle as well as the screams of horses dying at the point of a sword – or arrow. He once more tried to focus on the younger prince but could not do so fully and saw that the elf's body had begun to take on a transparency of sorts while behind it a horrific battle raged. Gradually, any connection to the present was gone, leaving behind only the vision, and the far off sound of someone speaking to him until finally, that too fell away from his perceptions.

He took a moment to look around him and saw nothing but carnage, blood flowing from the dying and pooling under the dead, with the mortally wounded trying desperately to pull themselves away from the horror – looking for even a small private place where they could breathe their last in peace. Those who fought did not look beneath the hooves of their horses and did not question from where the blood had come that now coated their legs.

Looking up, Elrond saw the four Thurin Tirith standing at the bottom of a little rise and who were proving once more, why those of their Order were so feared in battle. So many had fallen to their swords and long knives that those who still lived were tripping and falling over the dead bodies of horses, elves and humans alike to try and get at the four great warriors who were so fiercely defending what was in the small niche of a cave behind them – or defending _who_was in the niche of a cave.

Elrond gasped and was momentarily distracted when an elf warrior ran through his body as if he wasn't there and when he noticed that many of the others still living were clothed in the black flowing robes of the Avari he could only assume that some treachery had seized reason and had somehow turned their allies against them. He looked up again, just as the last Thurin Tirith fell and for some reason, that particular fact was to him the very breath of doom … an icy fist clutching at his heart and squeezing without thought or mercy.

As he stood there, another sound came to him ...a sound that should not have been there …a sound that almost made him weep where he stood. He heard the sound of babies wailing and his heart, the heart of one who had children of his own and understood about the sanctity of the life of babes, bade him go to the tiny ones and save them from whatever terror now threatened them. Then as if time and distance meant nothing, he was standing over where they lay looking down at their tiny swaddled bodies. The two, identical twin boys, looked up at him and he gasped in surprise for the two should not have been able to see him unless … he felt as if he knew them.

He was once more distracted when he heard a cry of rage then saw a flash of light and knew in his heart and mind that a mighty sword was being wielded in the name of the young ones but could also sadly sense that it would not be enough this day. Elrond tripped and when he looked down, saw the banner of Imladris lying in the gore of the battlefield – so many had fallen … so many had died.

Then another scream was added to the sound of wailing children and when he spun around to see who it was that was in need of aid the cry of the little ones abruptly ended. There was sobbing but soon that sound also began to recede, as did the stench of the battle that had not yet occurred although the sadness in his heart remained as if it already knew that someday it would be ripped apart.

"Lord Elrond? My Lord? Are you well?"

Elrond blinked his eyes to dispel the last remnants of his vision then met Banion's concerned gaze. He tried to answer the Prince, but for a moment found that he could not and that fact was as disturbing as anything he had just seen, for he knew this was one vision that no matter how much he willed it otherwise, could never be revealed to anyone except to Glorfindel. It was when he saw his friend walking quickly toward him with an equally serious Captain Rahan close behind that he finally rediscovered his voice.

"Thank you for inquiring, Prince Banion, but yes, I am well."

Glorfindel stopped just behind the two Avari with his head cocked slightly to one side, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Lord Glorfindel, if you would please seat everyone, I believe we should begin this council, for I feel as if this night is passing much too quickly."

As Glorfindel seated the three elves, Elrond sat behind his desk, discreetly studying the younger prince. There was no doubt that he disliked the younger elf, for his arrogant and entitled attitude was both unnerving and annoying. That he should have presented himself before his brother, the Crown Prince, had greeted him was a behavior expected of an elfling – unless the prince was trying to ingratiate himself in an effort to sway his opinion - as well as his judgment Finally, the room was quiet and there was no more time to think about or reason out the character flaws of the middle prince – the time had come to proceed with the matter at hand. He sighed deeply before he began.

"Prince Ereb, it has been reported to me by witnesses that shortly after you arrived in Imladris, you knocked my foster daughter to the ground, backhanded her with your fist, and then accused her of inappropriate conduct. Did you do the things you are being accused of?"

"Yes, my Lord. But ..."

"And do you have a defense for your actions – a reason why you would strike and demean a Lady of Imladris, a Lady of my house and my foster daughter before you would even consider exploring other means of resolving the matter you felt you faced?"

There was a momentary silence as Ereb tried to put his thoughts in order. He had hoped to impress Lord Elrond with his importance as a royal and as a valued ally and was flustered that the Lord didn't seem to be impressed on either count.

"Prince Ereb? I require an answer to my questions."

"The she-elf ... my apologies … your foster daughter was attempting to seduce my brother and when I confronted her on my brother's behalf, she set her falcon on me, knocked me to the ground then attempted to continue the fight by laying hands upon me again. I merely struck her in my own defense."

He took a breath and completely misinterpreting the silence, continued.

"And I must insist that that vicious falcon be put down immediately, for if he would attack an ally, what would keep him from attacking an elfling or even you?" Ereb looked pleased with his argument to that point. "I understand that you have probably had problems with the she-elf in the past but I am sure that now that she has been shown her place, she will not be so quick to exhibit such inappropriate conduct again."

Rahan started to rise from his chair but Elrond raised his hand, signaling the Captain to stand down. Although he complied, it was easy to see that it would not take much more to set the Captain off – and if he did demand his Right of Retribution, there would not be an elf in the room who would have the power – or the right – to stop him.

Elrond looked at Banion and understanding the need for distraction, did what he could to dispel the mood in the room that was getting uglier by the moment.

"My Lord, Anayah's shoulder was bothering her a bit after her wrestling match with the twins and Prince Legolas ..." He began.

"She cavorts upon the ground? With males? And with the Prince of Mirkwood?" Ereb seemed to be incensed by this new information. "King Thranduil must be told of this incident immediately!"

Elrond looked to Rahan for clarification.

"It was Anayah and Legolas against the twins, my Lord."

He nodded his head.

"Who won?" He shook his head again then forced his own attention back to the distasteful matter at hand.

"Banion, would you please continue with your account of the incident?"

When Ereb opened his mouth to speak, Elrond once more held up his hand, again signaling for silence. The younger prince looked at the elf Lord, at Glorfindel who had risen from his seat, then at his own brother whose gaze withered him where he sat. He closed his mouth and looked away, clearly not at ease at finding out that he was not going to dominate the discussion or incur the favor of the Lord of Imladris.

Banion continued.

"I was massaging the spasm out of her neck and shoulder muscles when Ereb arrived, my Lord. My brother is not aware of the customs of either your house or apparently the customs of common decency and respect that should be shown a host and ally. Shakir stooped on Ereb because he had knocked Anayah down and not having time to hand signal the bird to abort his attack, threw her injured shoulder into Ereb's knee to knock him out of harm's way. When she tried to help him to his feet, he rose on his own then struck her. He would have struck her again before any of us could get to her but Lt. Súrion prevented him from doing so. My Lord," he looked at Elrond seriously, "the Lieutenant's eyes had turned completely black and knowing the ways of the Thurin Tirith as I do, understand fully what that means and what could have happened."

Elrond's head snapped back to Ereb.

"This does not happen to one of the Thurin Tirith Order without just cause, young prince, and you should know enough of the ways and laws of the Order to know that a Thurin Tirith who executes of the Right of Retribution is exempt from any judgment by either elf or human. You do know of what I speak, do you not?"

Ereb looked away from all of them, the muscles in his jaw working mightily and when he looked back, there was anger in his eyes.

"What I do understood, my Lord, is that my case will not be heard without prejudice while I am in your house for though I am a guest and an ally, you fail to come to my defense."

Elrond shook his head.

"That is not true, Prince Ereb, for I am saving your life and because I am saving your life, I _am_ coming to your defense for I could not do one without doing the other. The Lady Anayah is on quest as is your brother and neither of them can take you aside and personally _discuss_ this matter with you. However, I must remind you that Anayah does command a Thurin Tirith Unit who are not constrained by such rules of conduct and who would be more than willing to take you aside and beat you to within an inch of your life."

There was now a spark of fire in the Lord's eyes and Glorfindel would later think to himself that it should have happened earlier – less of a chance for a bitter stomach.

Elrond sat forward in his chair, locking eyes with the younger prince.

"I know my daughter's mind, and if asked what method of punishment she thought would fit your actions, she would more than likely accept an apology. However, putting aside my status as Lord and putting my status as Father in front of you, I will tell you this." He tried to rein in his temper but found that there were some words that still needed to be spoken. "If you touch my daughter again, Prince Ereb, it will not be the Guards you will have to worry about."

He looked at the others in the room and when he finally caught Banion's eye, the Prince winked at him ...and took the wind out of his temper. He sighed.

"What is said in this room and in this council meeting will remain here and nothing that is said among the five of us other than my final judgment will be carried outside these walls." He looked at Ereb in silence a moment before he continued. "You are welcome to stay in Imladris, Prince Ereb, although I must caution you that you have used up your entire store of chances and if you carry your unseemly conduct any further, I will send you back to your home in disgrace. Do you fully understand what I have said and do I have your word that you will conduct yourself in a manner more befitting your station for the remainder of your time in my realm?"

Ereb seethed at being called to task in front of his brother and the others yet he was at the same time relieved that he was not going to be sent home in disgrace to his father whose favor he had lost some time before and who would exile him for such a breach of royal etiquette.

"Yes, Lord Elrond, you do have my promise that I will behave ...and thank you for your mercy."

Elrond thought the words and attitude of the prince were repugnant and he was just about to go into the matter further when they all heard the screaming begin outside the walls of the house. Glorfindel was out the door in a moment and a second later, was back.

"Lord Elrond, you are needed. Imladris is under attack."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah and Greyfell with tiny Tinu in his arms, moved with as much haste as they dared in the gray light of early evening. Even Tinu sensed the danger, indeed the horror that now threatened them and their home and lay still in Greyfell's arms as the elf ran toward the safety of Lord Elrond's house. Overhead, great bodies, with wingspans of five feet or better, passed over them with only the muted vibrations of their leathery wings to mark their passing. It was odd to note that where the passing of one of these night creatures might have gone unnoticed and if noticed at all would not have caused undue concern, the fact that there was a continuous stream of the creatures heading towards the Healing Tent – and the main house – was of great concern – to them all. The two elves might have been running quietly and without conversation, but their minds were not idle and were already planning the best way to protect the sick and injured as well as everyone else who would be under attack.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn paused what he was doing to listen. Something had disturbed him, had tickled the back of his consciousness to alert him to something but when some moments had passed and nothing out of the ordinary occurred he turned back to what he had previously been doing – taking an inventory of the available medicines and supplies. Behind him, two of the realm's younger elves were diligently counting rolls of bandages and material for stitching wounds all the while carrying on a friendly conversation with each other.

"Quiet, please."

He held up his hand then once more listened to the silence around him. There was nothing tangible, just something that kept tickling his ears – begging him to listen closely. Frowning in puzzlement, he shook his head at his own nervousness.

"I must be more tired than I had thought I was." He said, almost to himself.

Aragorn turned and smiled at the young elves who were looking at him with concern.

"I'm just hearing things that are not there – I'm sure it's nothing."

When the two elves looked at each other nervously, he tried to console them.

"I know that we have had some problems lately, but I'm sure …"

Aragorn froze as "nothing" flew in the door and landed on the table in the middle of the room. Frozen where he stood, all he could do was watch as the great winged creature walk toward him, hissing, spitting and eyeing him evilly, its wings spread wide as it stayed prepared for either fight or flight. For a moment, Aragorn thought he was unable to draw breath until the logical part of his brain proved otherwise and forced him to take a breath …and another. Though the logical part of his brain told him that what he was seeing and hearing was only part of a distant memory, the illogical part of his brain still let him flash back to a time, many years before. His long-memory reminded him of his captivity and torture at the hands of a renegade band of orcs and showed him the face of an Orc named Shaglir. Then his memory let him hear the vile creature's words just before the brute had put two great, gray rats on his bleeding chest to feast on the blood left on him from the whips and the chains. The gray rats of the long ago memory and the great bat walking toward him across the table, both merged into a single memory that almost froze his heart.

"Tell me what you know, human!" Shaglir had demanded. "You will tell me what you know!"

He almost succumbed to the horrid memory of his captivity, but at the last moment, another voice intruded on his flashback with words, soft and soothing and which as they had many years before, now grounded his feet back in reality and gave him back his ability to move.

_Another race hath been, and other palms are won.  
Thanks to the human heart by which you live,  
Thanks to its tenderness, its joys, and fears.  
To you the meanest flower that blows can give  
Thoughts that do often lie too deep for tears._

Yes, he was human and yes he often felt fear more deeply than would have an elf, but his humanity was a gift and his humanity was accepted and he was loved, even more so because of his complexity. After his sister had shared the words with him when he had woken from a nightmare of his captivity with the orcs, he had used the words to help him regain his emotional balance and realize that his shortcomings were not that but were a strength that even the elves admired. In short, he let the words help him heal.

"Damn you! I will not let you terrorize me!" He said almost to himself.

He found his feet then and almost quicker than even the giant bat could follow, dashed around the table and after grabbing both young elves by the collars of their respective tunics, ran through the door of the supply tent.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Just as Gandalf was running by the supply tent, Aragorn emerged still holding tightly to the collars of the two young elves who had been in the tent with him. The wizard nodded to himself, for once he had determined the warriors in the present attack, an old nemesis who had visited Imladris once before, had worried what effect their presence would have on the young human. Seeing that all was apparently well in that respect, he continued running towards the Healing Tent, for it would be there that a concerted defense would have to be mounted by whoever was available. None of the recovering warriors was armed, as all were of the opinion that Imladris was a protected realm and the wearing of weapons would be unnecessary.

His mind was racing as he entered the tent where Galadriel and Celeborn were already helping to lower the canvas sides of the tent. The decision to secure the sides of the tent had come none too soon, for just as the last side of the tent had been lowered, the first shadows of the great bats could be seen flying by. There was complete silence inside the tent as those inside watched the bats fly right by the tent, hoping they would go unnoticed, but it was not to be for it soon became evident that the tent was to be one of their primary targets. Some of the large creatures hit the stout canvas sides, denting the fabric then bouncing away while emitting a strange, high-pitched shriek, a sound that was almost beyond the threshold of even the sensitive ears of the elves.

The wizard spun as the flaps of the tent were pulled aside, ready to begin the defense of those in the tent but was relieved when he saw that it was only two young elves who were almost bodily flung into the tent in an attempt to hold the door open for as brief a time as possible. He and Aragorn looked at each other then with a polite nod; the young human once more secured the doors of the tent then went on about his business.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn made his way towards the house, picking up elves from the ground where they had fallen in their panicked retreat as he went. It was becoming glaringly apparent that he needed something to defend himself with but when he looked around to see what others were doing in that respect, observed that there was a single, common thread among every being he could see in his immediate area – they were all unsuccessful in hitting the winged creatures who easily dodged whatever was flailed or thrown at them.

He frowned as he looked about him on the ground for something – anything – that he could use to defend himself and others and felt somewhat relieved when he found an empty bucket lying beside the path. Thinking that it was large enough and sturdy enough to be somewhat effective if one of the bats came within range, he picked it up then immediately had to duck as one of the bats flew close to his head, its sharp talons reaching for him. He sensed rather than saw or even heard as another bat flew at him from behind and possessing the reflexes of an experienced warrior, was beginning his swing with the bucket even as he spun to face the bat.

The bucket connected with a dull thud followed almost simultaneously by a crack and even though the bat was not killed immediately, it did fall to the ground then staggered around, running into things until another elf, passing by and seeing the fatally injured creature, brought a large rock down on its head, instantly killing it.

"No mercy! Good job!" He called to the victorious elf as he continued on his way toward the house.

He had almost made it to within sight of the house when he again sensed something coming at him from behind and again began to swing, even before he had fully turned to face whatever was approaching. His heart leaped into his throat from fear and he felt the flush of almost having done the wrong thing, not only because he had almost hit his own sister in the head with a bucket but also because a hand had just grabbed his arm. His consciousness was in full battle mode and could not easily tell friend from enemy although he was relieved when he looked to his left, and saw that it was not a bat that was attacking his arm but only Greyfell with a hand on his arm and looking at him with concern.

"Are you well, Estel?" The elf asked earnestly.

"Aye, I'm …"

He jumped then uttered a small, undignified squeak when something landed on his shoulder but when he turned his head and looked, saw that it was only Anayah's Silvan Guard who had placed his hand there. Súrion looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes as he apologized for giving him a fright. He was not insensitive and knew of Aragorn's great fear of the flying creature's but had also noted that the young adan seemed to be in control of his fear.

"I am very proud of you, young human, for there are not many even among the elves who would have the same courage you have shown in your willingness to look your worst enemy – and fear – in the eye." Súrion began. "You are well?"

Aragorn gave a short laugh, keeping a sharp eye on his immediate vicinity to see if there was any other elf nearby that needed help.

"Aye, I am well, although I cannot guarantee that after the present conflict has ended that I won't find some quiet shadows and vomit forcefully."

"Spoken like a true warrior."

All three elves nodded in agreement.

Aragorn looked around him at the conflict that was evidently escalating as more and more of the great bats continued to arrive.

"I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we all made our way to safer surroundings so that we may more easily see where our efforts need to be concentrated. Shall we?"

Gesturing towards the house in front of them, Aragorn, followed by Anayah, Greyfell still carrying Tinu, and Súrion carefully guarding their ordered retreat, made their run to the house, skillfully dodging the bats with as much care as the bats were taking to dodge the sticks, rocks and the occasional wooden buckets being thrown at them.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Thranduil was drawn to the balcony of his room by the clamor of voices, loud yells, colorful oaths in a variety of languages, and an occasional scream. He frowned as he surveyed the scene before him for it was chaotic, difficult to assess and most unlike the peaceful realm Imladris was known for being – some type of conflict had come knocking on the Lady's doorstep. As he watched, he saw elves and humans running this way and that as they dodged the thick cloud of bats that were still angling down from the sky. No self-respecting monarch would have stood idly by for any length of time and thought overmuch on what was happening. No, a good monarch would have been able to quickly take in what information was needed to analyze the situation sufficiently then would have immediately implemented some form of action – and this, Thranduil now did.

He immediately pulled his robes off himself, revealing the tunic and leggings he always wore beneath them. Even in his own kingdom, he was always ready to defend his elves at a moments notice, and a moments notice was all it took this night as well for it may not have been his realm but he was an ally and a faithful ally never questioned when another was in trouble. After grabbing the quiver holding his long knives, and laying a hand on the railing of the balcony, he vaulted over the side and into the tree that grew close by. Having lived among the Silvan elves for millennia, he had easily adapted to having trees all around him and had quickly become adept at using them when he needed to travel somewhere quickly or in a stealthy manner.

In no time at all, he had reached the bottom of the tree and was somehow not in the least surprised to meet Círdan there, also dressed in tunic and legging and carrying his sword.

"You're getting old, Thranduil. In the old days you wouldn't have bothered using the tree but would have jumped directly to the ground!"

Thranduil clapped the old Mariner on the back.

"Well hopefully with advanced years comes a little common sense, my friend. Now why don't we go see if anyone could benefit by having two more warriors helping rid this place of its unwanted guests."

Though it was but a blur of movement, Círdan swung his great sword in an arc from left to right then in reverse almost before the tall Sinda beside could raise an eyebrow. As the Mariner cleaned his sword on a bit of cloth that hung from his belt, they both looked on the dying bat at their feet. It was Thranduil's turn to strike and he did as the heel of his boot came down on the creature's head and put it out of its misery – by sword or boot heel, it mattered not as long as the end result was death. He then motioned to where seemed to be the biggest concentration of the creatures – around the Healing Tent.

"Shall we perhaps concentrate our efforts around the Healing Tent? Those inside are unarmed and though we are but two, I believe we could ease their burden if we but make an effort."

"Let's." Was Círdan's reply as both he and Thranduil raced toward the Healing Tent.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Once inside the house, Greyfell put Tinu down on the floor then patted his small bottom.

"Go hide, young one. Somebody will see to you later. You will be safe if you hide quickly."

Tinu turned a sorrowful glance upon his friend but when Greyfell motioned him on into the room, he turned then began his search for a hiding place.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah ran towards the stairs leading upstairs to the family's sleeping quarters with an alert Súrion following closely behind and Greyfell catching up to them quickly. The Silvan Guard knew what Anayah was after and so wasn't surprised when he met her running back in his direction with her sword, Guruthos, in her hand. As they ran back down the stairs, meeting Greyfell as he finally caught up to them, Súrion just shrugged his shoulders at the Ranger's puzzled look.

"While I realize that swords are almost totally ineffectual against these agile, flying creatures, a sword that can become two burning torches if it so chooses, might be of some benefit."

Greyfell just nodded in understanding as he turned to follow the other two back down the stairs and across the Common Room.

Anayah began to yell as she ran back through the house on her way to the outer doors, calling out to Elurin, the rest of her Guards, her brothers, the Mirkwood Prince and to all of the Valar, telling them that if they valued their collective asses then they must make all haste to secure the house. To say that when she wanted to be heard, she could be, from one end of Imladris territory to the other might have been an understatement as both Súrion and Greyfell covered their sensitive ears, thinking to themselves that a small bird sitting in a tree somewhere on the other side of Middle-earth had probably heard her stentorian yell and had fallen dead from his perch as the result of the din. As the three left the house, though it seemed like chaos within, it was ordered chaos as everyone did as they were bid to do and began to close windows and doors in an effort to keep out the unwelcomed guests that were invading their home.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

To say that there was bedlam inside the Healing Tent would have been an understatement if anybody had been so bold as to even try to describe what it was actually like. Two elves had become tangled with each other, tripping each other up when both had tried to come through the door of the tent at the same time the end result being that they had both fallen heavily to the ground their bodies keeping the canvas flaps of the door from falling back into place. Before anyone could reach them to help, bats had begun pouring into the tent, some snagging wings or talons on the door until finally, it had been completely torn away from its bindings. Although another door had been immediately fashioned out of the old one, the damage had already been done and now the air inside the tent was full of the creatures.

Elves ran everywhere, trying to elude the talons or vicious fangs of the bats and if matters hadn't been so dire, those in the Healing Tent would probably have laughed at the myriad and various weapons that were now in use as the elves and humans did what they could to protect themselves and those still recovering from their wounds. While Lord Elrond might have been ready to release the warriors from their beds, they were still far from having regained full health and strength.

The young human who was having such a difficult time healing from his wounds and who was still running a fever had been sitting on the edge of his pallet trying to find the strength to get to his feet and aid those around him. He heard someone cry out his name and when he raised his head and looked about him saw a bat flying directly at him from across the room. However, before he could act, Lady Galadriel courageously came to his defense and stepped in front of him, putting herself in the bat's attack path. What he did not see was when she held her hand toward the bat, palm down, and after giving a slight tug to the sleeve of her gown, exposed a ring that shot forth a flare of light, blinding the bat and making it turn aside to fly blindly into the post of the tent. It was dead soon after as a young Ranger took advantage of the bat's moment of weakness and killed it.

One of the elf warriors hit a bat with a pillow and the thing screeched shrilly as it was flung into the back of another elf. When the second elf turned and glowered at the first, fully intending to say something, he heard a dull thud and whirled to see a "mussed" Lady Galadriel bringing a sitting stool down on the head of the bat she had just knocked out of the air with her pillow. While both young ones had the sudden urge to giggle at the sight of the extremely disheveled Lady of Lórien, they knew better and closed their mouths though their eyes watered from their efforts of maintaining the proper decorum. Understanding their predicament, the Lady winked at the elves before she turned back, pillow in hand to rejoin the battle.

On the far side of the room, Celeborn had just grabbed Hy and had shoved the young human underneath a bench that would afford him some protection. Though he tried very hard to be brave, two tears escaped the young human's eyes and rolled down his cheeks for he was only too aware of the screech of dying creatures and the ever-increasing stench of blood, but when Celeborn also got Orion to crawl under the bench, the boy seemed to feel much less frightened.

The besieged elves in the Healing Tent knew there was no alternative to their present predicament other than doing whatever they had to, to kill the bats, for opening the door and "shooing" them out was not an option as long as the creatures were still attacking.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Of the five elves that had been in the secret council meeting and had heard the screams then Anayah's yell to secure the house, Elrond had been the first to reach the Common Room and was the first to throw himself up against the wall, his heart pounding furiously, as a bat flew inches from his head. He realized just what it was that was attacking his elves and his home and knew an instant "bite" of apprehension in the pit of his stomach although it was satisfying to see that his elves, though extremely frightened, were following Anayah's order and were quickly doing what they could to secure the house.

Though still evidently frightened, while looking around their immediate vicinity for any bats that might be flying towards them, the elves living and working in the main house put their immediate fears aside for the moment and ran from window to window, closing them as they went. One elf closed one of the glass doors moments before a bat flew into it, slid to the ground then lay motionless, its neck at an odd angle to its body. The elf bowed to the recently deceased bat then with a sarcastic smile on his face turned away to help the others around him. Elrond turned to Glorfindel who was standing beside him.

"My sentiments as well." Elrond said with a smile before he and the Gondolin elf went in search of those who needed assistance getting to a safe shelter.

TBC


	35. Retreat

* * *

_Fear knocked at the door.  
Faith answered.  
And lo, no one was there.  
Author Unknown_

* * *

Chapter 35 

Animals of the Heavens Return – Part 2

Retreat

Though the elves inside the house had moved as quickly as they could to secure the open doors and windows, some of the creatures had already made their way inside. As in the case of the Healing Tent, the elves in the house could not open the doors and windows to let the bats out for doing so would only serve to allow more of the flying menaces inside. No, they would have to find new and inventive ways to not only defend themselves but also kill the bats.

When a she-elf who was one of Elurin's favorite kitchen helpers found herself being targeted and chased by a trio of bats, she ran screaming around and around the room, robes held high with one hand to prevent tripping on them while the other hand held tightly to a basket of freshly baked, berry pastries. Her scream was one continuous sound and the sons of Elrond and the Mirkwood Prince would later remark that not one of them heard her take a breath the entire time she was screaming and running.

Rolling his eyes, Elladan dashed forward, his brother and Legolas close behind him. He grabbed the panicking elf and turned her to face him while behind him, Elrohir and Legolas did what they could to hold the three attacking bats at bay.

"Lissuin, listen to me!" She continued to try and turn away to run but Elladan patiently turned her face, making sure her attention was fully on him. "Lissuin, they are fruit bats – get rid of the pastries!"

He needed to say no more as the she-elf threw the pastries away from herself and after lifting her robes away from her feet with both hands, ran screaming off toward the other end of the house. Legolas and the twins looked at each other once again then grabbing some nearby chair cushions went to war against the bats with much enthusiasm.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Conditions were getting more chaotic by the moment wherever the bats were attacking and though it seemed every Imladris elf, all visitors as well as the Rangers had joined in the battle, neither they nor their winged adversaries were getting the upper hand. The conflict was more of a staying action – no more than that – and the bat deaths that had occurred had been more the result of lucky hits rather than actual skill. Inside the Healing Tent, though some of the bats had been killed, the few that were left had much more room to fly in and were taking advantage of this fact by attacking more frequently and with more focus. They were becoming much more dangerous if such was possible because now they were not just flying around trying to avoid the pillows, stools, buckets and various other objects that were being launched at them as they had done at the beginning of the battle.

Gandalf had been watching the bats closely from where he stood laying into whatever bats came within reach of his staff, and was beginning to notice a pattern to their behavior. While some of the winged creatures did bite and scratch, and while all of them by virtue of their great size were capable of inflicting serious if not fatal wounds, their hearts didn't seem to be in to what they were doing. More than one bat raised its talons instead of digging into the flesh of an elf or Ranger and some even seemed to be looking for a way out of the tent.

Such was not the case with all of the bats, however, as Celeborn quickly found out. He had grabbed a bat by the wings and neck and after pulling it off a young Ranger's back, had killed it by breaking its neck while shaking his head, for that particular bat _had_ been serious in his attack and _had_ meant to do the Ranger harm. From where he was watching, the grey wizard shook his head in puzzlement as well, and like Celeborn decided that such marked discrepancies in the behavior patterns of the bats was a fact worthy of further thought – just not at the present time.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond and Glorfindel had been working side by side, both doing what they could to get the elves caught in the open to the relative safety of the main house. If they could just get their charges to the house unscathed, there were rooms in which the rescued elves could safely barricade themselves against the bats. Regardless of where they chose to hide in the house, they would be less vulnerable and would stand a better chance of surviving the night than if they were outside in the open air and in the dark, which the bats could negotiate and fight in as easily as the elves and humans could in full daylight.

He had just finished putting a young mother and her son inside the house when he saw a flash of light and a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye and when he had turned fully toward the motion and looked closer, saw that Anayah had just split her sword. Both swords were now flaming like torches and doing an adequate job of holding the bats at bay while Greyfell and Súrion helped the elves retreat behind this flaming shield. Seeing more movement at the periphery of his vision, Elrond looked up and saw a bat circling above Anayah's head and who now dropped toward her, swinging his talons forwards as he came ever closer.

It was clear that neither Anayah nor the other two elves with her saw the oncoming bat and Elrond had just opened his mouth to call out a warning when there was a blur of movement from the left then an elf barreled into Anayah, knocking her out of the path of the attacking bat and to the ground. Seeing that the situation was once more under control, Elrond turned back to the other elves he was assisting.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah looked up at the elf who had saved her, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Arminas?"

The new elf smiled.

"It is truly a pleasure to see you again, Lady Anayah."

He looked up at Súrion and Greyfell, the first who had a twinkle in his eye and the latter who was growing more suspicious by the moment.

"I believe that your friends would probably appreciate it more if I got off the top of you."

He jumped nimbly to his feet then helped Anayah to hers. Anayah then turned to Greyfell.

"This elf's name is Arminas, Greyfell. My Guards and I had the privilege of assisting him some time ago. It has been long since we have seen each other."

The two elves bowed to each other then Anayah put a hand on Arminas' arm.

"While nothing would please me more than to be able to sit down together and catch up on old times, perhaps interests would be better served if we would consider doing so at a later time."

"Indeed, my Lady. We can only participate in a good conversation if we are both alive, so let us be diligent in our efforts to remain so." He bowed. "Until later, then."

Anayah returned his bow.

"I look forward to that time."

Anayah noted in passing that the young elf she and her Thurin Tirith had saved from a death sentence for something he hadn't done still held a shadow of sadness in his eyes. It had been much too long since the two had seen each other and Anayah made a mental note to do something about that fact for it was apparent that the past was still haunting the young elf.

After Arminas had gone back to assisting other elves where he could, Anayah, Súrion and Greyfell did the same as they made their way along the main path that connected every place in Imladris to each other and which was now the path of choice for many of the elves seeking the shelter of their homes. By walking this path, they hoped to find as many of the elves that had been caught out in the open as possible when the attack had commenced and get them to safety. Already some elves had been resistant to the idea of going to the big house and had insisted on traveling the much longer and more dangerous distance to their own homes, and even though this was their choice to make, those of Elrond's house still had a responsibility to see these elves safely home.

Meeting with Círdan and Thranduil along the way, and after telling both elves of their plans, the two older elves said that they would see what elves they could find, safely home and by doing so would free the three to see to the elves caught in the middle distance between the elves' dwellings and the main house. The defense of Imladris was starting to become more focused and they all hoped this fact could serve to prevent injuries and, Ilúvatar forbid, any deaths.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Behind you!"

Of all the elves in the Common Room when Elladan yelled, Elrohir instinctively knew the warning was meant for him and ducked low for it was obvious that his brother had seen what he could not – an attacker coming at him from behind. A large embroidered seat cushion flew over his head and knocked a bat out of the air just moments before it would have sunk its talons in the back of Elrohir's neck. Legolas grabbed the younger twin by the back of his tunic just before he would have fallen face first on the floor.

"Thank you, Legolas." He said as he adjusted his tunic and once more picked up his pillow.

Legolas just smiled then pointed to an area of the Common Room where three she-elves were standing and holding onto each other fiercely as a group of bats dived at them, deeply scoring the arms that were making a pitiful attempt to protect their heads. Waving their pillows fiercely, the sons of Elrond and the Mirkwood Prince managed to drive the bats away from the weeping elves.

Legolas made contact with the bat he had been aiming at and with a soft "thump" it was thrown backward until it came in contact with a small decorative table standing by the outer doors sending the delicate vase that had been sitting on it to the floor where it shattered into a myriad of sharp, colorful shards. For the space of a breath, it seemed there was an uneasy silence in the common room until the spell was once more broken and the noise began anew.

Legolas stood with one hand clutching the offending pillow he had retrieved while the other hand covered his mouth as he looked down on the shards that lay all about his feet. He looked at the twins who were looking at him with identical unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry about it, Legolas." Elladan put a consoling had on his friend's shoulder. "It was only Ada's favorite vase."

Elrohir frowned at his brother.

"You can be such an annoying nit sometimes, Elladan."

Elladan looked at Legolas with a look of "feigned" innocence on his face.

"El's using big words again, Legolas. Tell him to stop before I start to cry."

Legolas just shook his head as both he and the twins moved off to help other elves. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, their glance conveying satisfaction that their playful banter had served its purpose and that Legolas seemed to be in an easier state of mind over the breaking of the vase. Bats or vases, the atmosphere inside the house had started to take on a surreal and unnerving cast but with the innocent accident, the three once more regained their focus and turned back to getting the panicked elves into more defensible areas of the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

In the area immediately outside the house, the chaotic atmosphere had not improved even though the two units of Thurin Tirith, minus Súrion, were doing everything they could to reassure the elves that the Lords of Imladris as well as what warriors were healthy enough were doing what they could to get rid of the bats. At one point, they had considered sending the elves to the dragons for sanctuary but had decided against such an action for the bats so far had been ignoring the dragons and everyone was hoping this would continue to remain the case. The last thing they wanted to do was draw attention to Asgorath and Ederyn.

Rahan had rescued two young elves who panicked then had run off towards the open field on the other side of the Healing Tent. The three Thurin Tirith had pursued the elves and after scooping them up had turned back towards the main house and safety. The two couldn't really be faulted them for being as frightened as they had been, for there were not many – other than a Thurin Tirith – who had courage enough to stand their ground while one of the ugly creatures flew directly at them.

The sounds of distress coming from behind a nearby bush caught Rahan's attention and when he looked, saw a very young elfling hiding behind the bush shaking and crying. He was reaching for the elfling to give him comfort and try to take him to safety when one of the creatures dropped from its hiding place in the branches of a nearby tree and landed on his arm, digging its filthy talons into his unprotected forearm and sinking its sharp incisors into a sensitive area near his wrist.

A low growl was all that those nearby heard and even the bat had a portion of intelligence as it seemed to sense that it might have bit the wrong elf and immediately launched itself into the air in an attempt to escape a "force" greater than itself. It didn't get half a wingspan away before Rahan plucked it out of the air then with a cry of rage and very little effort, tore its head completely off then threw the twitching mess into the nearby bushes. He took a deep breath to calm himself then looked up to see Semoro looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just a bat, brother – not an orc!"

Rahan rolled his head on his shoulders to loosen up his tense neck muscles before he answered his brother.

"Sorry. I was caught up in the emotion of the moment."

"Your arm?"

Rahan looked at Saeros who had stepped to his side and was wiping blood away from the gouges and bite to get a better look at the damage the bat had inflicted. He gently lifted his arm away from his Lieutenant and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Saeros." He turned back towards his brother. "I will be fine for the moment, Semoro. I want to let the wound bleed and flush out any toxins that might have been on the bat – not telling what filth has been on or near that foul creature."

"Captain?"

Rahan turned back to Saeros then looked upwards to where the elf was pointing and saw Shakir flying and fighting his own battles in the air over their heads, slashing and tearing as he dodged and ducked the talons and fangs of his airborne enemy.

"He is a brave bird, but is vastly outnumbered."

Rahan looked around his immediate area until he saw Anayah, Greyfell and Súrion who were trying to convince two elves that they would be safer at the house.

"Anayah!" He called out.

She turned to him then looked up in the air to where he was pointing, nodding in understanding, as she gave the falcon his command to come in, two long and one short whistle. Shakir immediately broke off his attack and dropped out of the night sky, landing on a rock close to his Lady where the two looked deeply into each other's eyes, making mental contact.

"You are flying well, my friend. You have not taken hurt?"

_I am well. None of these creatures has yet harmed me. You are well, also?_ He turned his head from side to side as he looked closely at his Lady.

Anayah smiled and stroked the falcon's head.

"Yes, brave Shakir, I am well. I do have a request of you, though."

_You have but to ask – you know that._

"Yes, I know that without question – your skills are needed elsewhere and so I would ask you to do this thing for me – I want you to go to the house and do what you can to help those inside. Someone inside will let you in if you cannot find an entrance on your own, but if you can find neither, then get the attention of one of my brothers or Legolas and they will gladly let you in for they know your skills and would consider you a formidable ally."

_I go._Was all the bird said before he took off to do his Lady's bidding.

With the immediate crisis having been taken care of, the two groups of elves turned back and once more did what they could to protect the elves of Imladris.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Erestor loved his office because it was situated in the part of the house that assured him of almost complete silence, which was necessary to preserve one's sanity if one lived and worked in the same house as the family of the realm's Lord. Not one to be easily distracted, he was so at this moment for he kept seeing flashes of movement out of the corner of his eye but when he would look out the great window that was the entire outer wall of his office, there had been nothing there. Quickly becoming irritated, he was determined to find out what it was that seemed intent on working his last nerve and so walked to the window and lay in wait for whatever it was to fly by again. He did not have to wait for long before there was another blur as something once more flew by the window.

It was Shakir. Erestor frowned, for the bird seemed agitated and desperately searching for something, both very uncharacteristic behavior patterns for the falcon. He put his head against the window and looked as far as he could down the long wall of the house but couldn't see where the bird had gone. Erestor would later swear to Elrond in private that he lost at least two millennia off his life when the falcon suddenly appeared right in front of his face before banking off to circle and come back. It was clear to him that the bird was asking to be let in and had searched until he found someone who could accommodate his need.

Quickly walking to a nearby window, the elf opened it and the falcon flew in. Unfortunately, and owing to the fact that he was unaware of what was going on all over the immediate area, he did not close the window right away and a great bat flew in, hard on the heels of the falcon. Erestor quickly closed the window with a shaking hand just as two more bats flew towards the opening – the second and third bats were shut out but the damage had already been done.

The elf Lord was not without recourse or champion as Shakir immediately banked hard and attacked the bat, scoring it deeply on its shoulder and in turn, it followed him as he flew to the other end of the room to begin another attack run. Like two warriors facing each other down, bat and falcon locked eyes as they flew at each other then in a move Erestor had never seen the bird do, Shakir began to roll – once … twice …

The bat was confused as to a defense and began to backwing for he had come to the correct conclusion that retreat would better serve his purpose, especially if he wanted to live. However, he had made his instinctive decision much too late for the black falcon had begun his third and deadliest roll. The bat's momentum carried him over the top of the rolling falcon, exposing his vulnerable underside and while halfway through his third roll, Shakir extended his talons and opened the bat's belly, killing the creature almost before it had hit the floor.

Shakir circled the room once and called out.

"Go with my gratitude, Master Shakir."

A moment later the bird flew out the door of Erestor's office and was gone.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though some elves thought that Erestor often showed what they liked to call "less than warrior-like qualities, such was honestly not the case – he just had an overdeveloped sense for preserving his own immortal grace – he never lacked courage. Though wary of what might be going on, he was of the mind that he had better check out why Shakir had entered the house in battle-mode and what one of the great Levan Uin Menelath was doing in Imladris.

He was stunned when he stepped out of the relatively silent hallway leading to his office and into the chaos of the Common Room. Pillows, stools, pots, pans, and other miscellaneous objects were flying through the air while elves were screaming and running frantically here and there. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were taking turns among themselves between resting, swinging at the bats and defending others who couldn't seem to get away from the dozen or so creatures that were flying overhead, just beneath the great domed ceiling.

Movement close to him caught his eye and when he looked closely, saw tiny Tinu running as fast as he could with a bat in close pursuit. One shoulder of the donkey was bleeding and for some reason, when Erestor saw that the tiny one was wounded and fearful, immediately felt protective of him and looked around his immediate area for something to use as a weapon in the young one's defense. His eyes finally came to rest on the large book he held in his hand and he threw it with force, connecting with the bat and knocking it away from Tinu who he scooped up into his arms while on the run. Finding a large overstuffed chair in the corner of the room, he and the donkey hid behind it – it was poor protection at best, but better than being out in the open.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The situation in the Healing Tent was getting desperate, for the convalescing warriors were fast approaching a state of extreme exhaustion and because of this fact, more and more injuries were occurring. Celeborn knew they had to do something – and quickly. He caught Gandalf's attention.

"Can't you do something?" He called out over the din.

The wizard had a frustrated look on his face.

"I cannot, Celeborn, for the elves and humans are in a blind panic and my magic could easily harm them if they happened to get between me and a bat."

Gandalf turned away for a moment to swing at a diving bat and so didn't see as an exhausted elf stumbled into Celeborn and accidentally knocked him to the ground. The Lord's head hit a corner of the bench Hy and Orion were hiding under, opening a deep gash and stunning him in the process.

Hy had heard Lord Celeborn's body hit the ground beside his hiding place but when he had called out to him the only answer he received had been a weak moan. Then Hy's head twitched in another direction as he heard the sound of a bat as it back-winged and landed on the ground near the body of the stunned elf. As he listened, he heard the soft rustle as the creature folded his wings then the sound of its hissing and the slight clicking noise the thing's talons made as it walked toward them.

Once more Hy called out to Lord Celeborn, trying to alert him of the danger he was in but this time received only silence as an answer. Hy quickly made up his mind and thinking no more of it quickly crawled out from under the table and to the downed Lord's side with Orion right behind him, growling mightily at the bat. Hy felt all around Lord Celeborn's belt until he found his dagger then drew it and held it in front of him with both hands, blade pointing down.

"Quiet, Orion, I have to listen."

Sensing his friend's purpose, Orion fell silent though he remained alert, eyes never leaving the ugly creature walking towards them leaving no doubt that he would come to the aid of his human partner if the need arose.

Hy remained absolutely still and silent as he listened to the bat come ever closer while beside him, a partially conscious Celeborn watched through blurry eyes, unable to move or even offer the boy encouragement. The Lord did vow that if he lived through this horrible incident that the boy's valor would be rewarded for not many elves would come to the aid of another when they couldn't even see the enemy.

The bat came closer to the three beings in front of it, its tiny mind not understanding why none of them was retreating, leaving behind the stench of their fear like so many others had. No matter – it would take the younger being first then the injured being. The four legged was no match for it and so did not concern him overmuch which unfortunately proved to be its undoing for arrogance among any being was never a strength and often resulted in death as it did so now.

Still holding the dagger, blade raised but point down, Hy waited, listening carefully to every sound the creature before him made until he could almost picture the thing in his mind – what size it was, where its head was and where its most vulnerable point would be. He had always listened carefully whenever Lord Elrond's sons or Lady Anayah had tried to teach him how to defend himself then had practiced by sitting on his favorite rock by the orchard and listening to and trying to identify whatever he would hear. Hy put everything he had learned into practice until he heard the one sound he had been waiting for – something that would tell him _exactly_ where the bat was – something that would tell him that it was finally within range of his dagger - one talon had snagged the arm of Lord Celeborn's tunic. Lunging forward, he grabbed the creature's head then drew it to his left, shoving its face into the ground to prevent it from trying to take flight while he brought his blade around with his right hand, driving it deep into the creature's back near the neck, severing its spine and killing it instantly. Feeling the hot blood flowing over his hands, Hy threw the bat from him then tried to clean his hands on his tunic.

Celeborn had finally regained his senses enough to sit up, then after his head quit feeling like it was going to fall off his shoulders at any moment, he threw his arms around the human boy and drawing him to his chest, rocked the trembling child while Orion licked both of their faces in relief.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Erestor and Tinu had so far been lucky for in the short time they had been hiding behind the chair, for none of the bats had paid them any notice. Such was not going to remain the case, however as a bat flew by them, banked and returned then banked away again, calling to it brothers in a shrill voice.

"Oh drat." Erestor said quietly as he caressed the head of the trembling donkey he was holding on to.

He looked down into the trusting brown eyes and found himself falling under the same spell that most elves did when they met Imladris' smallest ambassador.

"Why, you're not so bad, are you?" He continued to caress the tiny head.

"Even though my first experience with you…"

He ducked out of the way of an attacking bat.

"… wasn't what it could have been, you have more than made up for your …"

Erestor held Tinu tighter as another bat came dangerously close to them.

"…misdeed with your sunny disposition."

Tinu hid his eyes against Erestor's chest and when the elf looked up, saw three bats coming at the two of them and knew that there was no way to get out of the way of all three. Erestor curled his body around Tinu as best he could, stroking the quivering donkey's head as much to console himself as it was to console the small one he was holding in his arms.

"I won't leave you, my tiny friend. I promise I won't leave you." He said over and over as he waited for the first bat to reach him.

However, what Erestor expected to happen did not. Instead, there was the sound of an elvish blade cutting the air then the multiple sounds of something hitting the floor and when he looked up to see who their champion had been, saw Elurin taking a rag from his pocket to clean his sword. The butler bowed low to the speechless elf then turned and walked back in the direction of the kitchen.

Feeling tickling on his wrist, Erestor looked down then fought back the urge to giggle, for all he could see was a set of donkey lips trying to get his attention. He then realized that he was holding his four-legged friend in a death grip and loosened his arms, then sensing that disaster was no longer imminent, Tinu just sighed and remained with his eyes still hiding against Erestor's chest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The three elves, fast approaching exhaustion had been taking turns resting – one resting on one knee while the other two elves fought – for as Lord's of Imladris and as Prince of an allied realm, the three had a responsibility to the elves of the realm to defend them without thought to their own comfort. However, they could not defend anybody if they were dead and even though exhausted, they fought on though they did, taking a brief respite whenever possible.

It was Elladan who first noticed the change.

"Look at the bats."

He motioned to the air over their heads and to the bats that were angling for the doors and window then banking away only to repeat the action. It was easy to see that they were no longer attacking the elves in the Common Room and wanted more than anything to be able to leave where they were at – it was they who now felt trapped.

"Open the doors."

Elrohir and Legolas looked at Elladan for a moment then ran to the large front doors and opened them. The surviving bats took advantage of the obvious invitation to leave and took off, soon disappearing into the darkness. It was over.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The dragons watched as the bats flew by their nests, heading back in the direction they had come from. Possibly out of curiosity, three bats broke off from the main group and flew toward the dragons who watched them approach with their own measure of curiosity. Just as the three had almost flown among them, Asgorath unexpectedly yawned, causing the lead bat to almost do himself an injury trying to turn back – which he finally managed, flying right into the two bats that were following him. The three became tangled and fell to the ground where Sauros quickly took advantage of the situation and stepped on the things, putting an end to their curiosity – forever.

Giving Asgorath a cautious glance, Sauros addressed Ederyn.

"Not minty fresh."

Ederyn rolled her great eyes.

"Indeed." Was her only reply.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aftermath

There was much for everybody to do to clean up after the most recent attack. Though the most serious injuries had occurred because of small accidents as in the case of Celeborn's head wound, there were still the nerves to treat as well. Even the stoutest of heart had been affected by the latest invasion and needed reassuring so Elurin and what staff he could put together brought large cauldrons of hot tea and small sandwiches – comfort food the old elf had called it. Those in the Healing Tent who partook of the simple meal started talking to each other of their experiences, giving voice to their fears while healers circulated among them, cleaning, stitching and bandaging a myriad of slashes, gouges and punctures.

From where he was stitching Lord Celeborn's head wound, Elrond noticed when the voices started laughing more – the whole atmosphere was becoming more relaxed. Galadriel adjusted the blanket around Hy who had cried himself to sleep in her arms.

"It is good, is it not, Elrond, that they come back from this so quickly?"

"I can only hope that Hy is not marked too badly by this experience, Celeborn."

Galadriel smiled then kissed the sleeping boy's forehead.

"Steel is tempered by fire, Elrond – not destroyed by it. Young Hyadar is strong and is finding out each day that he is so much more than he thought he was. First blood is traumatic for any warrior – you know this - he will be fine. I do believe, however, that the Avari princes are in need of your counsel – and intervention." She nodded towards the opposite side of the tent.

Elrond put down the needle and thread but when he reached for the bandages, Celeborn glowered at him and when he pictured Anayah with the same expression on her face, couldn't quite suppress a giggle. Celeborn just shook his head.

"I won't even ask what that was about. Go to them, Elrond, before Avari sheds Avari blood!"

Bowing to both Lórien's Lord and Lady, he took his leave and walked to where all three Avari princes were engaged in a spirited argument. He listened closely to the three as he approached them so he could offer the correct counsel. Apparently, Ereb was upset that Brennus was helping tend the injured for such was supposed to be beneath his station – in the middle prince's opinion, of course. Banion was arguing that an ally helped where he could with the skills that would be of most benefit and if Brennus felt he could help in a healing capacity then such could only put him in a good light in anybody's eyes, their father's included. Ereb thought that a prince doing menial labor was demeaning and put his hand on Banion's arm to stress his point but when he saw Banion's Thurin Tirith take a determined step forward, immediately removed his hand. It was at this moment that Elrond stepped in, bowing low to all three princes.

"I wish to thank the three of you as well as your warriors for the assistance you gave us in this recent conflict. However," he turned his attention to Ereb, "Prince Ereb, you are just recently arrived and are probably greatly fatigued by your long journey. Perhaps you might be more at ease in the comforts of the house rather than out here in the cold night air. We have just a bit longer before we will retire to the house as well."

Ereb opened his mouth to argue but Elrond interrupted him.

"You may avail yourself, within reason, to any of the amenities that Imladris has to offer."

There was just enough of a bite in Lord Elrond's eyes as well as his words that kept the younger elf from pressing his position. With a final glare at his brothers, he turned around and started stomping off toward the house, dutifully followed by Banion's Lieutenants Duilin and Eglamar.

"Banion!" He said crossly as he glared at his oldest brother.

All Banion did was hold up one hand. Ereb looked up at the much larger elves then stomped his way toward the warmth and fire of Lord Elrond's home.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After he had gone, the remaining elves turned back to do what they could to order the Healing Tent and tend those who needed it.

"Light duty only, Captain Erenol!" He called out to the Avari Captain.

In turn, the Captain bowed politely then turned back to what he was doing.

"Lord Elrond, I would like to apologize for my brother's conduct and would also like to thank you for your most tactful intervention. It was much better than having me ask Duilin and Eglamar to pick him up and carry him to the house."

"You are most welcome, Banion."

When the Lord offered nothing further on the matter and after looking at him twice out of the corner of his eye, Banion decided to confide in the Healer.

"Every family has their difficult child."

"Yes they do."

Banion sighed.

"If we are to be allies then you must know everything."

"As you wish."

Banion smiled, for he sensed that Lord Elrond was trying to lighten the mood with some extremely subtle humor. He grew serious once more.

"If anything were to happen to me or my son then my father would appoint Brennus as heir or as regent to my son should he survive. Ereb knows this and it sits heavy on his heart. However, my father has a good reason for handling matters in this fashion. Ereb is illegitimate – the child of an affair with the daughter of a nearby Lord. Our people would not accept him as a ruler because of this and while my father has acknowledged him and he was raised as our brother, he will never be King – not if he were the last Avari male on Middle-earth.

Family dynamics can be most political and most uncomfortable as in the case of the Avaris and I apologize for this problem landing in your realm. I will do what I can to keep my brother out of trouble for the remainder of his time here. His valor is not in question, Lord Elrond, and you will be able to count on him when the time comes."

"I have faith that all will happen as it should, Banion. Now if you will excuse me, I must return to the house to see what needs to be done to secure it."

Prince and Lord bowed to each other then Elrond turned around and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Elrond stepped inside his house, he saw Ereb sitting on one of the long couches in the Common Room, obviously having a royal pout. When the Prince saw Elrond enter the house, he rose to his feet and began walking off toward his rooms with Duilin and Eglamar following closely behind him.

The second thing Elrond noticed was Legolas kneeling on the floor beside a decorative table, picking up shards of what used to be his favorite vase. Legolas looked up as he approached.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Elrond. It was an accident."

When Lord Elrond turned around and walked away, Legolas was crushed for the last thing he had intended to do was destroy the vase and incur the Lord's ire. His eyes filled with tears as he went back to picking up the pieces.

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming toward him and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Lord Elrond walking toward him – with a vase in his hands identical to the one whose many pieces lay on the floor around him. After placing the vase on the table then signaling to one of his household elves to come clean up the mess, he helped Legolas to his feet then walked a pace away and began dabbing at a cut on the palm of the younger elf's hand. Elrond looked at Legolas who was frowning.

"Speak, young Prince, for I do not bite."

"Sir, I am confused."

"Be at peace, Legolas. Yes, the vase was my favorite, but I am the father of twin sons and that fact has made me somewhat practical. I commissioned a matching pair of the vases but hid one because if my sons had known there were two of them, they would have broken both long ago."

He looked deeply into Legolas' eyes.

"These are just things, Legolas, and whether one or none sit on that table, the sun will still rise at dawn and life will go on."

He patted Legolas' arm.

"Now I charge you with finding all three of my sons and seeing that all is well with them then I want the four of you to sit down to a hot meal which I will request Elurin to fix for you then you will rest. There are enough eager hands to help this night. Tomorrow will be another day. Now go."

"Thank you for everything, Lord Elrond."

The Lord's only reply was to make "shooing" motions with his hands. When Legolas was gone, Elrond sighed. Things might just make a turn for the better after all.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was making her way to the healing room where she had been told three of her Guards were trying to keep Rahan still long enough for someone – anyone – to clean, disinfect then bandage his forearm and wrist, which had been damaged by the bat. Rahan was not cooperating and finally Semoro had sent one of the apprentice healers to ask her to come to the healing room to help. She was just passing the kitchen when she happened to notice Elurin sitting alone at one of the tables, in the dark, with his head resting on his forearms. Frowning, she entered the room then sat at the table beside him. She slipped one hand around his waist and put the other on the hand nearest her. Leaning her head against the elder elf's shoulder, she began speaking.

"I want to be … a big tall tree … but I am … only me."

Elurin raised his head and looked at her. She shrugged.

"I just made that up – sorry – I just wanted to say something outrageously stupid and cheer you up. Did I succeed?"

The elf chuckled then wrapped both arms around her and hugged her to him.

"You rejuvenate me, young elf." He sighed deeply. "This night has stolen my strength from me although now that such a gifted poetess has regaled me with her talent, I feel much refreshed."

"You are well, my friend? You did not take physical hurt this night?" Once more serious, Anayah looked her friend over carefully.

"No, I suffered no hurt – I am fine physically, although my spirit has been somewhat bruised by this experience." He earnestly looked into her eyes. "Each time we are attacked in this place, a protected realm, I begin to wonder if we will be able to get the dragons to Dragonhenge – to use your words, are we big enough and bad enough to get the job done?"

"You must never doubt that we will, Elurin – you must not doubt. Tonight was but an obstacle and we successfully negotiated our way around it – we were big enough, bad enough and above all, smart enough to do this successfully. We will do the same with any obstacle that we are faced with anywhere along the path to Annúminas. We are strong and we are of the race of Eldar, the Firstborn and favored by Ilúvatar. We will do what we must – have faith with the rest of us."

Elurin was about to reply when several of the kitchen staff came in to help prepare a hot meal for the hungry and tired workers. Kissing her on the temple and assuring her that they would talk more later, he rose from the table and joined his workers. Anayah smiled as she walked from the room.

As she continued to make her way to the healing room, she caught sight of Erestor sitting on the floor on the far side of the room. Frowning at the Lord's odd behavior she made her way to where he was sitting.

"Aw!"

She smiled as she sat herself next to the elf who was sitting with Tinu's head resting on his leg, eyes closed as his new elf friend dabbed at his wounded shoulder with a clean piece of linen dipped in soothing lavender scented water.

"He was slightly scratched on his shoulder and more than anything, needs reassuring." Erestor said without looking up.

"Do you need any further assistance?"

Erestor finally looked at Anayah and smiled.

"Thank you, but no. We will be fine."

"Then I will leave you to it."

She suddenly leaned over and kissed the elf on the cheek.

"I always knew there was a heart in there somewhere."

She rose from her seat on the floor and walked away, not seeing as the elf touched his cheek where she had kissed him then smiled.

TBC


	36. A Very Bad Day

* * *

The _Slow Walk_ that the Thurin Tirith do is difficult for most people to visualize so I have decided an explanation would be in order. There are three times that the Slow Walk is used by the Thurin Tirith warrior order. The first instance is during a burial ceremony, the second is for ceremonial purposes, and the third is during a Rite of Retribution when the Blood Trail is being walked. 

The first instance when the Slow Walk would take place and the inspiration for instances 2 and 3, is during a burial ceremony. Imagine pallbearers at a modern-day funeral as they are carrying the casket. They walk slowly, taking small, measured steps, their arms moving ever so slightly in unison as the motion of the casket shifts in time to their steps. In the military, from what I have been able to find out, when a soldier dies in battle and his body is not or cannot be recovered the pallbearers or casket carriers, if you will, will march in step as if they were still carrying the casket. When I saw this done the first time, the hair stood up on the back of my neck. It is truly eerie.

The second instance of the Slow Walk is performed for ceremonial purposes and is significant of their highly trained and lethal nature.

The third instance of the Slow Walk is done as part of the Rite of Retribution as a means of military intimidation and is meant to send the message, "Death is coming for you!"

* * *

_For every thing there is a reason  
and a time for every purpose under heaven._

* * *

Chapter 36 

A Very Bad Day

Her lungs burned and her chest labored to rise and fall, making the simple act of drawing one breath then another a task almost beyond her power to perform. Around her in a darkness even her elven eyes could not penetrate, a great battle raged and as she ran, she listened to the cries of rage, pain, sorrow and misunderstanding. There was even the sound of the heavy tread of Death walking among those warriors on the field of battle, calling out to them to take their place at his side. Any feelings of compassion she might have otherwise felt was quickly overcome by her own suffocating need to escape ... to run blindly towards ... anywhere.

She knew Asgorath and Ederyn were behind her but did not know why she was running away and betraying her oath to keep and protect them even if it meant she had to forfeit her life's grace in the process – an all too probable possibility. She also knew that somewhere out there in the darkness something was hunting her, its great wings carrying it down out of a sky devoid of the beauty of the stars as if it was already mourning what was about to happen.

Then the very air about her began to vibrate and though she could not see the ground beneath her feet, could sense a shadow there, just beyond her field of vision, if such was what it could be called. Ever closer the shadow came, seeking her, just as she sought it now, looking over her shoulder then above her, again finding nothing but a smothering sense of foreboding.

Finally, the inevitable happened and her worst fear was realized as behind her she heard the thing's great wings change rhythm as they swept backwards then forward to check it momentum. Once they swept backwards then forward ... she stopped and turned to look. Twice they swept backwards then forward ... she realized the folly of stopping as she had and turned around to resume her flight. She heard a scream of rage and triumph, then on the periphery of her vision saw a flash of red as a great taloned hand came at her out of the darkness.

She gasped as she felt a blow, a heavy thing that drove the breath from her body and brought tears to her eyes. For a moment, she felt neither pain nor life itself and wondered if the end had already come and she had missed the beginning of the game. But the absence of pain was not to continue and unless the gift of flight had recently been given to the race of Eldar, then she was still alive and the mortal blow she had just received was carrying her to a place she still could not see.

Then the reality of life claimed her full attention as her head hit something cold and hard, a rough stone that abraded the skin from the side of her face until her shoulder hit the same stone and stopped her body from traveling further. A scream tore the air around her and this time she knew it was her own as she cried out both her pain and fear of dying. She felt her body begin to bend and twist, the momentum of the blow she had received still trying to carry the rest of her body passed her shoulder, which was adamant in its resolve that it would travel no further.

Something in her head cracked, then in her shoulder and finally in her back as well, as her physical frame was forcefully pushed into an unnatural position. As her body finally stopped its forward momentum and the pain began to recede, she heard the sound of footsteps, a heavy, vibrating tread not familiar to her, and which belonged neither to her Guards nor to her family. She became more frightened and began to wonder if her end of days had finally come. Were the footsteps coming ever nearer those of Death? Was this how it happened?

Then she started to cry, quietly mourning the lost chances of a future unlived, the children she would never get a chance to have, of never knowing the happiness of seeing her family ever again. In truth, it would not be Death who would first overcome her, rather it would be Despair for she was far too young to loose her hold on life and the fact it was even now slipping through her fingers and out of her control was dousing the flame of her spirit. Then the thought passed fleetingly through her mind that if this was how it felt to die then it was taking much too long – she no longer wanted to fear pain, loss, despair or even fear itself.

When her body hit the ground, she was confused for it seemed that she had already lived a lifetime waiting for Death to reach her only to find out she had not even reached the end of her physical flight through the air. She tried to sit up but could not move and could not understand why or how she had come to be where she was now and why she was injured.

Far off in the distance a light caught her attention and she turned her consciousness toward it for her head would no longer physically move. The light was warm and beckoned to her, promising peace … and mercy. When strong arms picked her up and smoothed the bloody hair out of her face, she was distracted and pulled her consciousness away from the light of the next life and turned to look at who had come to comfort her in her final moments.

Her eyes filled with tears for there was no being holding her in their arms soothing away her hurts, both physical and emotional; she was still alone with the realization that it had only been her imagination giving her what she wanted most at that moment. When her senses started to dim, she started to panic, for in truth, she had changed her mind. She didn't want to go, didn't want to leave this life, even though the far off light in the darkness was once more beckoning to her and telling her that there was no dishonor in letting go. Did she or did she not want to leave her pain and doubts behind her and travel on?

Then a voice called her name … ever so softly and she smiled for it was a relief to know that at least one being had come to bid her farewell. Reaching out with shaking hands, and surprised that she could, she tried to reassure whoever was there that she was fine, that she wasn't afraid to make her final journey.

The voice called to her again and she panicked thinking it could be the voice of Death who called to her for that fell demon often spoke with a hint of honey on his foul breath. She began to struggle as she could and though her body refused to obey her wishes and move, her mind just would not accept that she couldn't and kept screaming at her to get up and run.

"Anayah, wake up! Baby Girl – it's just a dream."

Slowly Anayah opened her eyes and looked around, wondering why she was not in her bed but on the floor, tangled in her sheets and drenched in sweat while her worried Captain held her gently in his arms. It was truly a mystery to her, but one that would have to wait for further thought until she had slowed her madly beating heart.

Seeing that Anayah was waking up, Rahan sighed then adjusted his hold on her so Súrion could untangle the sheet, an act which he hoped would ease some of her distress. After the Silvan Guard had removed the sheet then had tucked a light blanket around her to keep her from catching a chill he stepped back and waited.

Anayah raised a shaking hand and motioned toward a small silver tin sitting on the table beside her bed and after Súrion had brought it to her, she tried to open it with hands that were shaking so badly she couldn't even hold onto the tin, much less succeed in opening it. She began to cry softly in frustration but Rahan was loathe to loosen the hold he had of her and so motioned to the tin with his head indicating that Súrion should perform the task for her.

The lid was tight fitting, but when Súrion finally got the tin open, both he and Rahan were somewhat surprised to see that the container was full of a fine, moss-like substance. A story had once been told to the four Guards, soon after their arrival in Imladris, about how Anayah used to use the moss to treat the headaches she always got when she experienced one of her powerful visions. They had also been told that when Gandalf had taught her how to retain control of the visions the pain she suffered had lessened until it had gone away altogether.

Saeros ran into the room with a glass of fruit juice in his hands and sat it on the bedside table while Rahan guided Anayah's shaking hand to her mouth with the moss. While Semoro kept watch over all of them, Saeros and Súrion helped Rahan stand and after he had walked to the bed, helped him sit so Anayah would not be jostled. The Captain looked down into her pale face but knew that even though her eyes were closed, she was only waiting for the sedative and pain relieving qualities of the moss to take effect and was not sleeping. He frowned.

"Anayah, I want you to tell me truthfully … how long have you been having nightmares?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Rahan." She opened her eyes and looked up at her Captain. "I'm fine … really I am. I just tripped and fell while on the way to the bathroom."

When he looked at Anayah, his eyes were snapping – something that was as out of character for him as it was for Anayah to tell a lie.

"Anayah, you have never lied to me and I don't want you to start now – no matter the reason." He shifted the hold he had on her. "Now, I am going to help you sit up, after which I will help you take some sips of juice. When you have spent a few moments gathering your thoughts I want you to tell me just what is going on with you."

Rahan looked at the other three Guards and without further words, they left the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

Anayah patted the bed with her hand and Rahan helped her sit up then snagged an extra blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her trembling shoulders.

"Talk to me, Anayah. Please."

She looked at her Captain sadly then back down at her hands which were holding tightly to the edges of the blanket. After a bit, she spoke in the barest whisper of a voice.

"I am having serious self-doubts about what I am doing with the dragons, and these doubts are beginning to haunt my dreams."

Rahan reached out and smoothed her hair out of her eyes but otherwise remained silent and let her gather her thoughts. Finally, when it seemed she needed some encouragement to continue, he gave her a small, verbal nudge.

"Self doubts? Like what?"

She turned loose a dark look upon him, full of sadness and a secret too terrible to share and he knew in an instant that she was not going to tell him everything and that it was the story untold that was hurting her the most – it was bleeding her spirit dry. He put his arm around her then rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"That you should feel you cannot share your deepest fears and doubts with me is troubling, for as your Captain, your friend and as your brother, I _want_ you to share everything, for our combined strengths will help you get through whatever dark times you feel you are facing. This goes for Súrion, Semoro and Saeros as well for they know you are hurting and they hurt too because they don't know what they can do to make anything better for you.

I was on duty tonight, the other three were in their rooms fast asleep, and they still heard your distress ... in their hearts ... and came running without being summoned. You must never doubt our willingness to be here for you at any time and you must never doubt that we want to listen. There will never be judgment for anything you say, Anayah, because that is what bonding – unconditional love – is all about."

Anayah kissed her fingertips then reached up and touched her Captain's cheek, causing him to smile.

"I will not intentionally pry but will tell you that anytime of the day or night, if your heart tells you it is time to unburden itself then seek one of us out – please?"

His heart thumped heavily in his chest when he felt her nod her assent. Of all his elves, Anayah was sometimes the hardest to reach and sometimes what worked best was silent support as was apparently the case in this instance as well.

"Can you at least share your self-doubts with me?"

This time it was Anayah who sighed heavily then entwined her fingers with her Captain's as if to gain strength.

"In my dream I am running away from where Asgorath and Ederyn are waiting for me. In my dream I have broken my vow to serve and keep them even at the expense of my own life and I am ashamed that I have done this."

Her next words were no more than mere whispers of sound and Rahan had to listen closely to hear her.

"I am so ashamed."

Rahan thought briefly about what she had said then came up with what he thought might be a plausible explanation.

"Could you perhaps be drawing the danger away from the dragons? Is your sword in your hand?"

"No."

He nodded to himself.

"The wounded bird."

Anayah sat up straighter and looked sharply at her Captain.

"The wounded bird? What is that?"

"It's a common military strategy based on animal behavior in the wild."

"Hm." Was her only answer.

He hugged her then continued.

"In the wild when a mother bird senses a dangerous predator is near her nest she will run a short distance along the ground dragging her wing as if it were broken which entices the predator to turn away from her nest and follow her, for he has sensed her weakness and knows that she will be the easier prey. Now when the predator is far enough away from her nest the mother bird takes to the air and flies out of the creature's reach.

I'm thinking that the fact you don't have a sword in your hand would liken you to the mother bird with the broken wing – and this is why I think so. Baby Girl, you don't drop your sword and you never leave it behind so you had to have done it on purpose because whatever danger you were drawing away may not have followed if you would have had your sword in your hand. You didn't have your sword, the danger perceived this as weakness and turned away from the dragons and went after you. You weren't running away in fear but were running to draw danger away from Asgorath and Ederyn – an extremely courageous act."

"And what happens if the mother bird isn't good enough or fast enough?"

"Reality."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well that fact just made me feel a whole lot better!"

Rahan tipped her chin up so she would have to look him in the eyes.

"But such is the life of the warrior, Anayah – you know this just as well as I do and have accepted it just as I have. The day will come when you, me or any one of the others, your kin and friends included, will meet that predator, the one who is faster and more skilled than we are, and we will face _our_ reality. But until that day comes, we will continue to try to be the best warriors we can be. Don't read too much into your dream – sometimes a dream is just a dream – and no more than that. My heart tells me that when the time comes, your courage will not be questioned."

When he received neither an answer nor an acknowledgement, he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. After carefully laying her down and covering her with soft blankets, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead then quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had been awakened by the first birds of morning singing their greeting song to the sun who was only just then beginning to add the barest hint of a blush to the eastern horizon. She had risen, bathed, dressed then had gone to the gardens to do some thinking about her dream for she truly believed that there could be no greater solace for a burdened heart than sitting among the late fall flowers whose soothing scents were their own way of saying hello. Sitting on one of the many stone benches, she had taken a deep cleansing breath and after slowly exhaling, was ready to once more look at her dream through a mind that had promised to be a bit more objective and dispassionate in its analysis.

She was having serious doubts about whether she was skilled enough to fulfill the requirements of her appointed position and hence if she was worthy of her title of Champion to Lord Asgorath and his mate Lady Ederyn. There were many warriors staying and living in Imladris at that very moment who were older, wiser, bigger and much more skilled than she was – including a certain balrog slayer. If this was the case then after both dragons had been reunited within the boundaries of Imladris, a protected realm, why hadn't her father released her from her vow in favor of a more able warrior? The answer to that question was only logical – if he had so desired, her father could have released her from her duties but the dragons would have had the final say – ultimately the decision to keep or release a champion rested with Asgorath and Ederyn – and they must have told her father _not_ to release her.

But why did they want her to remain their champion? It couldn't be because she was the only female warrior, for her grandmother was in Imladris and would have been a good choice unless the dragons didn't want Nenya to be placed in harm's way any more than was necessary. Why then? What could she do that nobody else could? Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with Gandalf many days before and her eyes widened. Was that it? That had to be it! The far sight of the dragons had seen a need for ...

"Lady Anayah?"

She jumped then quickly turned toward the speaker, breaking into a smile when she saw who it was. Holding out her hand to the old elf, he took it then sat beside her. Her smile faded away and was replaced by a look of concern for it was plain that he had come bearing sad news.

"What is it, Elurin? What has you troubled?"

She put an encouraging hand on his shoulder and when he raised his eyes to meet hers, they were filled with tears.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news which I have put off telling you because things have been a bit difficult for you lately."

"Just tell me, Elurin, please. Don't keep this news to yourself if it is so hurtful."

He took a deep breath then spoke without looking at her.

"While you were away with the others rescuing Lord Asgorath, little Chubby passed away."

Anayah's eyes filled with tears and she placed a hand over her mouth and even though it was her heart's greatest desire to cry, she kept silent and let the old elf tell his story.

"I was in the kitchen one morning, preparing the breakfast meal when this small black squirrel, no more than a weanling, came bounding into the kitchen, squeaking, trilling and chattering, making it quite clear to all that she wanted help immediately. Her courage at seeking help among the tall ones she didn't even know impressed me, but before I could go to her, she ran right up my body until she could sit on my shoulder and hold fast to my ear. She would not settle and kept tugging on my ear, clearly wanting me to go somewhere with her although I had no idea where this 'somewhere' might have been.

I reached up and took her off my shoulder and after I explained that I would be more than happy to assist her, but that she would have to show me where to go, I put her on the floor. She immediately took off, setting quite a pace, but always waiting for me to catch up if I fell too far behind."

He paused to wipe a tear off his cheek and Anayah leaned her head against his shoulder in encouragement.

"I was too late to do anything for him for he was already gone by the time I got there although his body was still warm. I sat on the ground and just held him, stroking his head. Little Lady," he looked at Anayah and gave her a small smile, "just sat there watching me but after a bit I think she finally decided I wasn't going to be able to do anything for her Ada and laid herself down and was silent though she never took her eyes off me.

He was old for a squirrel, Anayah, and I think it was probably just his time to go, for I had been noticing as of late that he was grayer than I remembered him being and was walking a bit stiffer than he used to. Chubby was more than just a pet to us – he was a part of this family – and so I decided to give him the burial he deserved. Little Lady followed me around as I gathered linen, spices and a hand-carved wooden box. I spoke to the stonecutter and requested a stone marker for the grave and because it was to be so small, he said it would be finished in a day. Even he was saddened by the news of our loss." He paused and looked at Anayah. "Would you like to see where he lies?"

Anayah wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I would very much like to say goodbye – thank you."

Both elves rose, then walked off to pay their respects to a friend.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The tiny squirrel was quite frantic, for she could find her elf friend nowhere even though she had been diligent in her searching and had looked everywhere he could possibly be, in drawers, behind doors, upstairs and even downstairs. The elf she sought was nowhere to be found and that fact was frightening her for it had not been that long since her own Ada had left her.

Then she remembered seeing another elf, one with silver hair who had actually looked at her and winked. As she had sat and watched him walk away from her, she had gotten a good feeling from him and decided to seek him out and see if he would help her. She ran through the door of the kitchen and with a flick of her tail, disappeared from sight.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Súrion knew without even opening his eyes that someone, or something, was watching him and as any good Thurin Tirith would, he sent his senses outward to determine if there was any threat associated with whoever had entered his room while he had been asleep. The only information that his "probe" had produced was that this being was patient and wasn't going anywhere until he woke up.

Cautiously he opened his eyes then widened them in surprise.

"You're not Tinu!"

Indeed, he had expected his visitor to be his tiny donkey friend and was surprised to see that it was not. A tiny, black squirrel sat on his chest, staring at him intently and as he reached out a hand to stroke the tiny creature's head, remembered her from some time before when he had passed her on his way to the warrior barracks and had made eye contact with her.

She started to trill slowly, deep in her throat, as he stroked her head with one finger. A quiet chuckle from the open door alerted him and he looked up to see Captain Erenol of the Avari Thurin Tirith looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It is perhaps fortunate that she who now sits so lightly upon your chest is not the diminutive Tinu for that young one has put on a bit of weight as of late. It seems everyone here is enamored of him and thinks that if they feed him enough tidbits that he will grow larger – they are incorrect in their assumptions for the only thing he is doing is getting fatter."

The Captain laughed as he began to walk off.

"I think I will go find the Lord of this House and inform him that you are in your quarters keeping company with a beautiful female."

Little Lady trilled at the compliment.

"So you are susceptible to flattery? I understand you now, my beautiful young friend." He paused as a thought came to him. "Why are you not with Elurin?"

He rose from bed and began gathering a clean tunic and leggings and when he did, the young squirrel began to nervously pace the bed, squeaking and chattering at him until he sat back down and picked her up.

"I promise I will help you, young one, however, I require a bath first, then clean clothes." he put her down, "After this is done, then you and I will go find your elf friend. Do you find my terms acceptable?"

It was apparent that the tiny squirrel did, for she lay down on the bed and was still ... until he disappeared into the bathing chamber ... at which time she jumped down off the bed and ran after him. A few moments later, Súrion re-entered his sleeping room and sat the tiny squirrel down on the bed then looked at her admonishingly.

"I realize that you are but a tiny squirrel and a young one at that, but there is something about having a female – of any species – watching me while I bathe that embarrasses me so I want you to stay in here on my bed until I return." He turned away but had an additional thought and turned back. "And don't you dare tell Anayah that I was embarrassed to have a squirrel watching me take a bath."

When thinking about it later, he would swear, to himself at least, that the young she-squirrel gave him her best "who, me?" look before he turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elurin had taken Anayah to the tiny grave of her long-time friend and after giving her a hug and a kiss on her temple, turned and walked back to resume his breakfast duties in the main house. Anayah stood for a few moments just looking at the last physical reminder of her friend then sank to her knees and put her hand over the freshly turned soil.

"Hello, my friend." She began. "I guess it is now a given that we are going on no more adventures together." Her breath hitched at the memories. "We have had a few of those, have we not? But I guess you were tired and felt the need to rest; I just wish that you had waited for me to get home before you went to sleep for the final time. I will forgive you if you will forgive me for being away."

She paused as tears began to make their way down her cheeks. Swiping at them almost angrily, she continued.

"I am so sorry that I was not here to ease your passing and for that I have no excuse, but I do promise to see that no harm will come to your daughter as much as I am able and if it is Ilúvatar's will that that be so. Chubby, you were never a pet to me – you were an able partner and a friend and will remain so in my heart and memory for as long as I draw breath. And thank you for letting your daughter come to us for she will always remind us of you."

Anayah paused her farewell to her friend as she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She heard the footsteps stop then felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"I see Elurin told you about Chubby."

Anayah nodded silently and Elladan kissed the top of her head.

"I grieve with you, sister, for he was a friend to all of us, giving us strength and courage to face our trials – and he was very brave as well. Do you remember when that fox came down to the house and tried to come in? I don't think I have ever seen a squirrel get that bushy before or jump up and down quite like he did – it was quite an experience – and the noise he made! I will miss him ... we will all miss him."

Anayah hugged her brother back.

"Thank you for not laughing at me, Elladan."

Elladan frowned.

"Laugh at you? Why would I do that? Chubby was just as deserving of our respect as any of us or any other creature because he was a creation of Ilúvatar and we honor him for that."

He took her hand, brushed the dirt off of it then kissed it. Anayah smiled at him.

"Now … Ada has sent me to summon you to a small council meeting he is holding in the grand dining hall. He wishes to reassure the elves of Imladris that they are safe as well as answer questions they may have regarding our most recent attack."

Anayah rose to her feet.

"I had a feeling he would." She blew one last kiss to the grave of her friend then turned back to her brother. "Well, let us be off then – we do not want to incur the wrath of this realm's Lord so early in the morning."

They rolled their eyes, both well remembering the hard look their father had given them for being late to a council meeting once before. As they walked toward the house they were both lost in their own thoughts about the recent happenings until they saw Súrion walking toward them. They stopped and stared for his head looked quite odd – almost misshapen – but when he stopped in front of them and they had a chance to take a closer look at his blushing face as well as his head, Elladan had to turn around to keep from laughing. Anayah, however, did not exercise the same portion of control and pointed – then laughed, for the Silvan Guard didn't have some wound, bandage or even growth on his head, rather, he had a small she-squirrel sitting there. Súrion took the squirrel off his head and looked her in the eyes.

"You do know how embarrassing this is for me, do you not?"

He put her back on his shoulder and she promptly scampered back atop his head where she gathered up 4 or 5 strands of silver hair to hold on to. Anayah took his arm then with all three of them laughing, walked on toward the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan met them as they walked in the door and did a double take when he saw the squirrel sitting on his Guard's head. Quite out of character for him, he began to laugh but when he saw the "droll" look Súrion sent his way, cleared his throat and made a mighty effort to regain his composure. When they met Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel on their way to the meeting, the two Lords broke out into great peals of laughter while Lady Galadriel hid her smile behind one demure hand. Finally, the object of the squirrel's hunt was spotted from her lofty perch and with a final trill of thanks, Little Lady ran down the Silvan Guard's body and took off across the room, dodging other elves and furniture then ran up Elurin's body, chattering all the while, evidently giving him a stern lecture for causing her such a fright.

From across the room, Súrion remarked to the elves around him, "Now that just hurts me to the quick – to just leave me like that after all I did for her ... what's an elf to do?" The others just shook their heads and walked on.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Just outside the great room where the council meeting was to be held, Anayah stopped Rahan and with as serious an expression on her face as she could put there, looked into his eyes.

"You said that now that we were bonded you would do anything for me. Is this the truth?"

"Absolutely – other than chasing and/or hurting your brothers."

"That's no fair!" She began and when it looked like her Captain was going to say something further she held up a conciliatory hand. "Peace, Rahan, I was not going to ask you to chase and/or hurt my brothers."

Rahan gave her what was as close as he could come to her own "squinty-eyed" look.

"Then what _are_ you going to ask me to do?"

She looked at him innocently.

"Would you eat a bat for me if I asked you to?"

Rahan stopped so quickly that Semoro ran into the back of him. Not wanting to be caught witnessing his brother's discomfort, he moved passed him. He could not, however, pass up the chance for one final comment.

"You remind me of a fish, caught out of water, when you do that, brother."

Rahan's mouth snapped shut and Semoro wisely moved on before his brother could assign him to stable duty for a month.

"Well? Would you?" Anayah looked at her Captain with a look just short of full-blown glee.

Rahan schooled his features.

"Of course I would." He lied.

"I knew you would." She said as she walked away.

Rahan let her get a little bit ahead of him.

"Not if you were the last Charge on Middle-earth." He whispered.

"I heard that!"

"I meant unless you served it with one of Elurin's tasty sauces all over it."

"I thought so." With fists waving in the air over her head, Anayah walked into the council room while behind her, Rahan shivered mightily before he followed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The informal council meeting was just that ... informal. The elves stood in a loosely formed semi-circle in front of their Lord and his honored guests and asked their questions for they badly needed reassuring.

"I mean no disrespect, my Lord, but Imladris is a protected realm so how can these attacks keep happening?

Lord Elrond held up his hand to stay the murmurs that followed the question.

"Imladris is a protected realm and will remain so. However, even though the Witch King is using the innocents – the animals and birds – to attack us, Imladris _will never_ break procedure and bar the innocents from crossing its borders, for if we bar one species we must bar them all – four legged, winged, or two legged. These creatures, even though dangerous by virtue of their sizes or wild natures, are not evil and it is only evil that is forbidden entrance to our realm."

"Will there be any more of these attacks?" Another elf asked.

Elrond turned to Glorfindel who answered.

"We have set extra watches and patrols and while we can't promise that the animals and birds will quite attacking, we can say with a degree of certainty that we should have at least a little more warning. There will be someone in the bell tower at all times so if you hear the bell toll in pairs, seek shelter immediately."

The elves in the crowd nodded their approval of the actions their Lord was taking to try to secure their safety. They knew they lived in difficult times that would become more so as Sauron became stronger and knew it was not realistic to think or say they would never see trouble again. However, they were gratified to know that steps were being taken so they at least had a chance of surviving the troubled times they were facing now.

As Elrond watched and listened to his elves discussing their concerns, his mind went back to a meeting held between he, Glorfindel and the rest of his advisors earlier that morning as they prepared for the present council meeting. Glorfindel had touched on something, the knowledge of which needed to be kept between a select few, his family members, Lórien, Mirkwood, as well as the Avari Crown Prince.

"The elves of Imladris need to be reassured, my Lord," Glorfindel had said, "but we _must not_, indeed, we _cannot_ tell our elves that in this last attack that the bats were never after the dragons – they were sent after the elves. The Witch King is trying to force the elves to move the dragons to save themselves."

Elrond had nodded his head in agreement then had made the comment that at least they could be assured that no living creature of any sort would remember any details of where they had been – Vilya would see to that. The Witch King would not be able to use the animals to locate Imladris, a fact that had done much to reassure even his own advisors. An elf in the crowd raised his hand to get his Lord's attention.

"My Lord, in light of what is happening, should we consider taking the dragons to Annúminas early?"

"We?" Elrond asked.

The elf before him bowed low.

"Yes, my Lord, I meant that statement literally. You are our Lord and have always done everything in your power to protect us and now, if you raise your sword in defense of another then so will any of your elves, male or female that has a sword or can even borrow a sword."

Elrond's breath hitched as he saw every elf in the crowd nod their heads.

"You all do honor to Imladris and her Lord." Elrond touched his forehead.

"If it is your wish, my Lord, you have but to ask."

Elrond smiled at the elves before he continued.

"To answer the original question of whether we should take the dragons to Annúminas early, the answer is that we cannot because it would put them in mortal peril to have them out of protected territory too early. Even with the attacks, they stand a better chance of survival within our borders. However, we are going to start sending out scouts in preparation for the trip who will seek the temper of the land beyond our borders so we may plan for as painless a trip as possible.

To that end, Anayah and Banion, I would like to request the services of your Thurin Tirith in this matter. We will call a meeting in the next day or so to discuss the particulars."

Though she nodded her assent, Anayah would have sworn at that moment that it was indeed possible for one's heart to fall into one's stomach. How could her father have asked such a thing of her knowing that her vow to the dragons would keep her homebound and that her Guards would have to go without her? Though she did her best, to keep the expression on her face as neutral as possible, she couldn't quite keep the tears from her eyes and when she felt Rahan put his hand on her shoulder she almost burst out crying. Feeling eyes on her, she looked across the room and saw Prince Ereb smirking at her as if he knew the nature of the pain her father had inflicted upon her with his request. When Rahan and his three elves looked to see what had caught her attention, the errant Prince was facing forward with a neutral expression on his face.

He turned back to Anayah then said just loud enough for her to hear. "We serve only you, Anayah, remember that."

She nodded as she patted his hand then turned her attention back to her father.

"That will be all for now – you will be kept informed of any further developments." Elrond said as he dismissed those at the council meeting.

Anayah was just turning to leave when her father called out to her.

"Anayah, a moment of your time in private, please."

"We'll wait right here, Anayah."

"I shouldn't be long, Rahan." Anayah said as she walked away.

Just as she was about to step into her father's study, her brother's and Legolas ran towards her with their hunting bows and packs in hand.

"Going hunting." Elladan said before he kissed her forehead on the run, his brothers doing the same.

It was a surprise to her, however, when Legolas kissed her forehead as well. However, when the Mirkwood Prince turned to follow the others he almost ran into a glowering, 6'6" Thurin Tirith Captain who was standing directly behind him with his arms crossed over his massive chest. Rahan couldn't keep up the charade because he feared that if he did the Mirkwood Prince would pass out and fall to the floor. Patting the pale elf prince on the arm he turned away. Legolas looked at Anayah and rolled his eyes then turned away to follow the others.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah entered her father's study, he was standing at the window with his back to her and his hands laced together behind him.

"Ada?"

Elrond turned to her and when Anayah saw the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his complexion knew that she was not the only one whose shoulders were bowing beneath the weight of their responsibilities. The Lord smiled and walked toward her then after giving her a hug, walked her to a nearby overstuffed chair. He laid the back of his fingers against her forehead then frowned as only a father was allowed to.

"You still look exhausted, daughter, are you not resting?"

"I'm fine, Ada, really. I just need a little nap."

Elrond looked at her silently for he had seen three of her Guards with unbound hair, clad only in sleeping breeches running up the stairs to her room in the middle of the night, and though he had not inquired at the time, knew that whatever had happened would eventually be brought to his attention. That did not mean, however, that he couldn't discreetly watch her whenever he could. He nodded then got to the matter at hand.

"I called you here to inform you of my decision regarding Prince Ereb."

Anayah sat up straighter.

"Prince Ereb has been brought to task for his actions and will be allowed to stay in Imladris although he has promised to behave for the duration."

Anayah waited for more but when she finally realized that there would be no more, an icy fist clutched at her heart. She had to try twice to speak – a fact not lost on her father. Gathering her dignity as best she could and after folding her hands demurely in her lap and taking a deep breath, she looked at her father.

"I am quite sure the middle Prince was appropriately grateful for your mercy, my Lord. I thank you for your attention to this matter, but now if you will excuse me I have other duties to attend to."

Her father frowned.

"Are you alright with this – with my decision, Anayah?"

She smiled.

"Of course I am, for you are my Lord and I accept the wisdom of your decision. May I please be excused?"

"Of course."

Elrond rose and when Anayah did the same and turned away he laid a consoling hand on her arm but took it away when she halted stiffly and looked at his hand with an unreadable expression on her face. He wisely did not follow when Anayah left the room. Glorfindel took that moment to walk into the room from the balcony where he had been patiently waiting to either pick up the pieces of a certain Lord's body off the floor or offer a shoulder for a friend to cry on – a she-elf friend that is.

"She did not take that very well, did she?"

Elrond looked at his friend seriously.

"How could she, Glorfindel? She is assaulted in her own home then is told that the one who harmed her got a stern lecture – that's all. How is she supposed to take it?" He rubbed circles in his temples in an attempt to hold an oncoming headache at bay. "Why did I say that what we said was going to be kept in that room and mustn't leave? What WAS I thinking?"

"Things will work themselves out as they should, Elrond. Have faith that they will."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Glorfindel." He cast a glance at the door as if he could see through it. "That is exactly what I'm afraid of."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan was standing with his back to the room when Anayah left her father's study and when she didn't even pause to tell him what had happened, he became concerned.

"Anayah?"

She just held up a hand and kept walking.

"Rahan?"

Rahan was just about to turn to his Second when movement on the far side of the room caught his eyes. Though his back was to them, The Guards could tell from not only Ereb's body language but Anayah's as well as she paused slightly before beginning to ascend the stairs to the family's sleeping quarters, that the middle prince had said something to her. Though they could not hear him from where they now stood, they knew that the exchange had not been pleasant. All three of his elves looked at him.

"Just give the word, Rahan." Súrion's eyes were beginning to darken and Rahan knew he had to say something before it went too far.

"Just stand down for the moment – we must have more to go on than just a shrug of the shoulders or a nod of the head."

The others nodded as they all began walking toward the steps. Ereb turned and came towards them, a gleeful smile on his face that all four of the Guards wanted desperately to erase.

"Captain Rahan – how nice it is to see you today!" He said happily. "I just saw your Charge pass by – she didn't seem to be in a very good mood. Perhaps she just found out that I wasn't going to be drawn and quartered like she wanted – too bad. I think she went off to have a bit of a pout so perhaps the four of you had better run after her to see if she needs a clean cloth to blow her nose on or to blot the tears from her eyes."

He started to chuckle although any thought of merriment quickly disappeared off his face and he began to back away as he saw the eyes of the four Guards coming at him from across the room turn black, one after the other. When they began the _Slow Walk_ he knew that he was in serious trouble for the Right of Retribution had been invoked and the blood trail was being walked for the first time in millennia. His backward movement stopped when he accidentally backed into Erenol but when he looked around for Banion, the Crown Prince just turned his back on him, signifying that he would not help – even if he could. From where he was watching while standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Elurin could tell that the situation was dire and after flinging his cleaning cloth away from himself, ran for the stairs.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Just before Rahan and his elves reached the terrified Ereb there was a blur of movement and almost knocking Banion and Erenol down in passing, Anayah entered the ever-narrowing circle and stopped in front of Rahan. Her heart almost failed her for she had never seen him while on the blood trail, but after a momentary pause, said a small prayer petitioning the Valar to give her the wisdom to do what most failed to do – to interfere and hopefully stop what was about to happen – then placed her hands on her Captain's chest to try to stop his forward progress.

Nothing happened and no matter what she did or said, he would not stay his forward progress and pushed her before him as he walked ever closer to his prey. She was at a loss as to what to do for her size was working against her and pulling on his arm or pushing against his body with her shoulder did absolutely nothing. It was not until she moved behind him, grabbed his waist length braid, and braced her feet against the stone floor that she got any reaction out of him at all. He stopped, his eyes never left Prince Ereb's face, and his Guards turned to look at her as well. Having lost her angle, her feet slid out from underneath her and she plopped down on the floor, still holding fast to his braid.

"Give me a reason, Anayah. Give me a reason not to execute this poor excuse for an elf. He has demeaned you, assaulted you, made fun of you behind your back when he was warned what would happen ..." Rahan's voice was almost unrecognizable to her, guttural and grating.

"You weren't supposed to say what was said in that council meeting!"

From where she sat on the floor, Anayah looked at Ereb, at Rahan then back at Ereb. Locking eyes with the middle prince, Anayah made a point of letting Ereb see her turn loose of Rahan's braid, but before the Captain could resume his walk, she sprang to her feet. This time is was not the four Guards he had to fear but the barely contained fury of a certain she-elf, walking toward him while forming an evil looking red fireball in her right hand. Ereb looked from the fireball to Anayah's face and back again, once more too frightened to move.

"I am Anayah Dúnedhel, foster daughter of Elrond, Lord of Imladris, granddaughter of Galadriel, keeper of the Golden Wood and of the lineage of Melian, one of the divine. I bid you heed my words, Prince Ereb of the Avari ..."

She was directly in front of the Prince and stopped, glaring at him mightily.

"I am having a very bad day, you are an insolent turd and if you bother me further or if I catch you baiting my Guards again, I will personally petition Lord Asgorath and Lady Ederyn for leave from my duties to thrash you to within an inch of your lousy life."

She let the fireball fizzle out in her hands then brushed imaginary motes of dust off the pale prince's tunic.

"Have a nice day, my Lord."

The tension of the moment was broken by a stentorian call from the direction of her father's study.

"What is that stench? Anayah, how many times have I told you not to play with fire inside the house? Now take it outside!"

"Yes, Ada." She called out to where she knew her father had secretely been keeping close track of what had been going on.

"Anayah?"

Anayah neither paused nor turned around at Banion's call.

"Not now, Banion, for I am late tending the dragon's injuries. Please meet my Guards and myself in the upper pasture in an hour to begin selecting horses for training."

Banion nodded to Duilin and Eglamar who once more escorted Ereb to his quarters for a "time out." This time the middle prince did not protest as he left.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Your Charge makes a worthy adversary, Captain Rahan."

When he didn't receive an answer Banion looked at Rahan then at the other Guards. He immediately turned to Erenol and Bansil.

"Pair up. These four need the support of their brothers."

The seven of them then made their way to the balcony off the kitchen where the three Avaris seated the Noldor Guards. An ever alert Elurin appeared with a cup of tea for each of them. He made a point of stopping next to Banion.

"Make sure they get the blue cups, my Lord. The tea will help make their transition back to us a bit easier."

Banion thanked the old elf then he and his elves got the tea into the shaking hands of Rahan and his elves. The adrenaline spike that had sustained the four after they had invoked the Right of Retribution was rolling back and they were literally going through withdrawal as they would from any addictive drug only at a much faster pace. Elurin's compassion would make things easier for them as they came back to normalcy.

When a Thurin Tirith committed himself to the rage of the blood trail, he did so with mind, body and spirit. He was transported back to a time when emotions were uncontrolled and primal and though they were given much training and counsel by their training officers when they were but young warriors, it was not until they first walked the trail that they finally realized just how far they would go for their Charge. When they came back to the normal world, it was often difficult for the elves to reconcile their disciplined, professional world with the world they had just left. In the old days when there were many Thurin Tirith Units on Middle-earth, it was quite common for one Unit to care for another – as only a brother could. It had been much too close of a call and Banion just prayed that Ereb realized just what he had almost done – and what he had almost lost.

TBC

A/N: In the next chapter entitled _The Golden Horn_ many things will be explained. Very, very seldom will I ever put something into a story that doesn't have meaning and while some have thought certain elements of my story were superfluous (ain't that a kool word?), I can honestly tell you that they are not and were meant to add depth and mood. Until next time ...


	37. The Golden Horn

* * *

A/N: This chapter gives form as well as reason to the existence of the dragon's known as the "Old Ones" and what their function on Arda was. Hopefully, the chapter will also explain other things as well and will put to bed, once and for all, the notion that Anayah's existence is superfluous to what I write. The _Black Rider Chronicles_ were always meant to be the story of what _else_ was going on while Aragorn was growing up – a behind the scenes look at the beautiful and complex culture of the elves.

While many philosophical arguments could be made about timeline corruption, the will of a Supreme Being and even the negative connotations of influencing fate, I urge all of you to read this chapter in the vein in which it was intended, primarily as entertainment but also as possible and probable "what if" scenarios.

* * *

_Do you ever wonder  
how the things so familiar to us  
got their start?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 37

The Golden Horn

Anayah was in a mood that continually wavered between wanting to behead a certain Avari Prince with her bare hands to wanting to burst into tears and spend a day or so doing nothing but cry. Though she maintained tight control of her actions and emotions, or so she thought, when she arrived at the dragon's lair, Asgorath, Ederyn and Sauros all knew that something had happened. They had inquired as to what it was and while Anayah gently tended their healing injuries, she told them everything – except for her dream. Speaking of her anger didn't help until Sauros growled deep in his throat and offered to fry the Prince in her name. They all knew she was calming when she gave them a small smile. Knowing that the young she-elf had the need for dragon counsel, Sauros excused himself then ambled off to spend time with his own mate, the beautiful Aurora.

Ederyn looked at the young she-elf seriously.

"What is it that is really bothering you, child?"

Anayah sat on a rock next to Ederyn's nest and spent a few moments in silence, gathering her thoughts.

"I'm just having a bad day – that's all. My squirrel friend, Chubby, died while I was away at Carn-Dûm and my heart grieves that I was not here to ease his passing … he was my companion and strength through many dark times yet I was not here for his. " She shrugged her shoulders.

Asgorath lowered his great head until one of his eyes was but an arm's length away from her. He was completely silent as he regarded her gravely and Anayah would later swear that she didn't think he took a breath the entire time he was studying her. Finally, he withdrew his head and turned toward his mate who gave a gentle dragon smile as she nodded her consent, then with the blessing given, he turned back to Anayah.

"You have been given a task that requires dedication, discipline and honor, my young friend, and you have met and exceeded the requirements of all three with distinction. In return for your hard work and sacrifice, I am now going to take you into my confidence and share some of my thoughts and feelings that to this moment I have only shared with my mate."

He settled himself more comfortably in his nest.

"From the very beginning the race of Eldar was meant to have the perfect existence, for such was the love of the Valar for the Firstborn. Their minds and hearts were nurtured then guided in whichever direction they wished to go and whether it was lore, crafting, music, or any other skill they wished to learn – it was always there for the Firstborn to sample and develop as they wished – and those first elves did just that – all too well.

But something my Lord has always insisted on was that all sentient beings on Arda have the freedom of choice – to make choices and live with the consequences of those choices without any type of interference or coercion from anyone. The elves – all sentient creatures – had the right of free choice all along but the problems didn't start until they _realized_ they had the freedom to make choices for themselves and you know how things went after that! Now all any of us can do, is our best, to fix the problems as we encounter them and take care not to create any more. Sometimes we are successful at this and sometimes we are not but no matter the pain we suffer emotionally when we encounter something we cannot do anything about, we still see the balance and know that the successes we encounter could never live without the failures – there must always be balance."

Anayah nodded her head in agreement.

"Things have got a bit rank around here, first with Melkor then Sauron and now with a certain Avari Prince!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I know you are going to point out the balance even in this and I would have to agree, my Lord, but what I would like to know, what I need to know, is why does the short end of the balance scales always end up in _my_ pocket?" Her eyes teared up with the remembrance. "Where's the balance in Chubby dying?"

"His daughter, Little Lady – as well as the invaluable lesson that all things change ... and move on."

"Tinu?"

"You really are reaching with this one, Anayah." The dragon chuckled. "But on the other hand, if you didn't push things to the very edge you wouldn't be the charming young she-elf that we all do our very best to tolerate." Asgorath's eyes crinkled as he laughed. "Yes, child, there is even balance and reason for the tiny one's presence."

"I know he's cute and funny, my Lord, but what exactly is the reason for his presence among us?"

"You truly do not see, do you?"

Anayah shook her head and Asgorath sighed, stirring up the dust at his feet.

"Tinu is among us to soften the hard edges of our lives before they begin to drain our spirits. He is a part of the balance for sadness and he is here to show all of us that those of small stature are just as worthy of respect and dignity as are much larger beings."

Anayah nodded.

"I understand. But what about my father's judgment regarding the Avari Prince?"

"Power."

"Power?"

"Yes, child – power – even in this. Your father has the responsibility to put the use of his power as Lord of Imladris even over how he would have wished to use it as a father. His tactful use of his power was a counter for the middle Prince's disruptive intentions. You do understand this, do you not?"

"Yes, my Lord, although it still hurts that he would do nothing else ... not even procure an apology for me." She glanced at the dragon. "But yes, my Lord, I do understand."

"Your father is responsible for every elf in Imladris and being part of Lord Elrond's family, you and your brothers' needs will always be subordinate to the elves of this realm, just as your father's needs are subordinate to those he serves. No, Prince Ereb is not an Imladris elf, but there were Imladris elves watching and paying close attention to how your father handled this situation and they saw your father pass judgment in a way that was as fair as possible without adding to the tensions of the present. You heard the elves swear fealty to your father without a request for such coming from him and when loyalty like that is shown unbidden ... it speaks much of he who has inspired such in those he serves.

And you forget, young one, that your father is also a champion of my mate and I, just as you are and as such must hold his own conduct above the standards to which he wished he could have lowered himself to."

"Asgorath!" Ederyn said while shaking her head in disapproval.

Asgorath's head came off his front feet as he turned to look at his mate, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, it's the truth, my faithful mate. You and I were both listening in on that council meeting and we both heard what was said and because we were out here and technically not in that room we are not bound by the edict to not carry anything said beyond those walls. Therefore ... I can ... hint ... at what was said."

Anayah was frowning and looking from one dragon to the other. Finally Asgorath turned back toward her.

"Though I cannot quote word for word what was said, Anayah, your father made it quite clear that it was his wish that Prince Ereb not lay hands upon you again for the duration of his stay in Imladris because if he did, there would be consequences ..." Asgorath's great eyes flicked toward his mate, "... consequences of the fatherly sort."

Anayah's eyes widened at this disclosure.

"No! My father said this?"

"He did indeed, Anayah." Lady Ederyn nodded her head gracefully.

Anayah opened her mouth to speak ... twice ... before she actually got her mouth to form words that could be understood.

"Well." She began. "Well."

Both Asgorath and Ederyn chuckled softly for it was indeed a rare occasion when Anayah couldn't find something to say.

"And?" Asgorath finally prompted.

She looked at the dragon a moment before she answered.

"Again you put a great responsibility into my keeping, my Lord. When you took me into your confidence and told me that there was an order given to keep what was said in that room ... in that room, you bound me to silence just as tightly as my father's edict would have although I thank you for this kindness."

A small wrinkle appeared between the dragon's brow ridges which was the only indication of his small frown.

"You thank me?"

Anayah nodded.

"Yes, my Lord. I thank you, for your disclosure has done much to ease my heart with regards to Prince Ereb as well as to teach me that as Lord or father, my father's heart will never be far from his family. How great must be the burden he carries as Lord of this realm."

Anayah once more fell silent and in that silence, Ederyn sensed a deeper, underlying problem.

"I sense that there is another issue bothering you, Anayah, something that perhaps requires dragon wisdom to ease your heart. Tell me what it is that troubles you and together we can attempt to find the answer you seek."

Though Anayah acknowledged Ederyn's offer with a nod of her head, it still took her a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"I still don't think I quite understand just why I always seem to attract problems to me. I don't expect my life to be totally uncomplicated, but why can't something happen to me that doesn't twist my stomach into knots?" She hung her head dejectedly.

"I fully understand how having such darkness always haunting your existence might be somewhat trying and disconcerting to you, Anayah. Perhaps if my mate and I can explain things to you as _we_ understand them to be, you might feel better able to deal with an issue that will probably be your constant companion for the rest of your immortal life." Asgorath sighed and thought a bit before he continued.

"There's a common thread that runs through many of the problems you face, including the present dilemmas with being champion to my mate and myself and the fuss with the Avari Prince."

"Gender?"

"That's part of it." Asgorath replied as he nodded his head.

"Size?"

"Also a part of the problems you face now and will face in the future."

"Anayah, I will share this thought with you as one female to another." Ederyn turned her head gracefully in Anayah's direction. "You are a female who has chosen a lifetime of service as a warrior, an occupation I really don't believe you could live without. However, to this point, the responsibility for war and its consequences has belonged to the male of the different races and whatever we may think of that notion, it is still the way of things – men fight and women stay at home, bear children and take care of their mates.

But now, things are changing and there is an occasional invasion by females into male territory and the males resent it. Asgorath and I have discussed this problem many times and are of the opinion that this is not a problem that will ever entirely go away. We both believe that life ages will pass and the female warriors will still find males trying to make things difficult for them. Why is this so? Because the male recognizes a disruption of the balance of what he believes should be and resents it, hence the male making things difficult for any female who straps on a sword – I'm sure you see the cycle."

"What to do about it ..." Asgorath sighed, his dragon breath again stirring the dust at his feet. "Remember this, Anayah, that every idea and concept has a price, a price that has been paid for in sweat and blood and you and your chosen field are no different. I fully believe, and my Ederyn agrees with me, that you have started a thread that will have far-reaching effects on service in this field by female warriors. Though you may never see it before you make your final journey into the West, your efforts will be worth the price asked for and paid, for there will come a time when female warriors _will_ find themselves accepted and the male will neither fear an intrusion into the profession nor having to fight at your side."

Anayah nodded her head.

"I know I will never give up what I do and I will always work to make myself better – but that's not really the problem. It's just ... gender bias really, really annoys me."

Asgorath laughed.

"Then it is _you_ who must defend _your_ arena. I have confidence in you, child, that you are tough enough and mean enough to do so quite competently!"

It was Anayah's turn to laugh as she lightly slapped the mighty dragon's unwounded shoulder.

Ederyn smiled.

"Anayah, you are a large part of what is good about these trying times we live in."

"I agree wholeheartedly with my mate." Asgorath nodded. "Ederyn and I have been keeping track of the lights – the inner fire – of many beings over the millennia. We have watched Gil-galad, Elendil, Arathorn, Galadriel, Elrond and even young Estel and can truly say that these beings were and are truly everything that has ever been good and right about the Firstborn and Secondborn races.

But my young friend, there has been one light, as of late, that has caught our attention and held our hearts. The light of which I speak, while just as bright as all the others, has a uniquely interesting quality about it. It flits here ... flits over there ... and flits way over there!" Asgorath gestured with his nose toward an imaginary far distance.

The two dragons chuckled and Anayah blushed and hung her head modestly.

"This light is so full of energy, love, compassion ... so full of honor ..." "So full of ..."

"ANAYAH!" Admonished both dragons.

Anayah giggled and hung her head.

"As I was saying before you so colorfully interrupted ... This particular light has all these qualities and a dash of both humor and fire as well. You are a wonderful counter against the shadows because you have not yet lost your ability to see beyond the madness ... and we hope you never do."

Ederyn touched Anayah gently with her muzzle.

"There are few who still possess the ability to think beyond the borders of their own existence and see the truly grand scale of what Ilúvatar has created. If others could see the magic all around them, if they could even, upon occasion, just look to the heavens and marvel at the complexity of our Lord's work then they might realize just how petty their contrivances on Arda are ... Prince Ereb included."

"But we are who we are and can only think of what we know."

Asgorath nodded.

"Exactly, Anayah, and isn't that truly sad?"

He shifted his weight, trying to get more comfortable, and noticing his discomfort, Anayah, rose and after getting a tin of numbing/healing cream from her healer's kit, began to apply it to his shoulder while they talked.

"I truly wish that Ederyn and I had met you before now, for you would have made a wonderful student. We will both soon be leaving your life, but before we do, we would like to give you a gift. Like gardeners, we would like to plant a seed – of knowledge – then we will charge you with passing it on to others at a time and in a fashion that pleases you."

"You have already given me a lifetime of things to think about, my Lord. A gift? I already consider myself blessed with what you have shared with me."

"Stand before me, Anayah."

Anayah felt her heart flutter as she did as the dragon Lord had requested. She knew what Asgorath wanted her to do and while the curious part of her mind wanted ever so much to embrace the experience, her spiritual heart, the same spiritual heart that beat in the breast of every elf, shrank away ... recoiled from the most holy of holies, something that should not be sullied by the touch of another.

Asgorath sensed her uncertainly.

"There is nothing to fear, child, for even in this there is the freedom of choice – you can accept my gift or not. Just know that whatever choice you decide to make will not displease me."

"My apologies for appearing so timid, my Lord. Please continue."

"As you wish." He cleared his throat. "The Old Ones, each with their own unique gift, was given the choice, a choice blessed by Eru Ilúvatar, to pass their gift on to another, if in their lifetime they were ever lucky enough to find the ... the perfect gardener ... for their particular offering."

The dragon's great head turned slightly so he could look at Anayah.

"You are the perfect gardener for my gift, Anayah, and if you choose to accept this gift, nurture it carefully and eventually share this gift with others, then this world and all life, on into the days yet to come, will be changed forever."

"No pressures there."

Anayah looked at Asgorath seriously.

"Sorry, my Lord – just a bit of nervous humor. I do have a question though."

"And that would be?"

"How will I know when to use this gift and who to share it with?"

Asgorath chuckled.

"The gift is like your favorite boots, Anayah, your heart will know when to put them on as well as when to take them off."

Having made up her mind, Anayah sighed mightily then began to reach her hand toward the golden horn, hesitating now and then as her nerves occasionally chilled her determination.

"My Lord, I'm frightened."

"Of what, Anayah?"

"Of the unknown, my Lord ... of the responsibility and my ability to live up to your expectations."

"I have faith in your abilities, Anayah, or I would never have considered you for this position. Now close your eyes and touch my horn, child."

The dragon's tone was like a soft caress from a dear friend and her eyes, in response to that verbal caress, slipped shut.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The sons of Elrond as well as the Mirkwood Prince were in high spirits. It was a welcomed respite for their somewhat raw nerves to be able to participate in an activity they all enjoyed and one which was rich in the memories of good times and good company. But even though there were many stories and much laughter, it was all colored by an underlying apprehension over what was currently happening as well as worry for the future.

Elladan's attention was brought back to the matter at hand when Aranel, his favorite mare and companion, began sidestepping and lifting her feet while switching her tail and bobbing her head up and down. The eldest twin called her to task, but only half-heartedly, for he was sure the white mare was just happy to be out in the sunlight with friends while doing something that made them all happy.

Aragorn smiled impishly.

"So, brother, when are you going to put that fine mare of yours into the stud pasture?"

Elladan's head snapped around and he looked at his youngest brother with narrowed eyes.

"And I suppose you had a particular stallion in mind to be the mate of my Aranel? It wouldn't be ... oh I don't know ... Elias perhaps?"

Aragorn put his hand on his heart and did his best to look aggrieved.

"Are you accusing me of matchmaking? Really, Elladan, I would do no such thing to such a fine mare as you are riding." He looked at his oldest brother out of the corner of his eye. "Although you have to admit that the few matings Ada and Anayah have allowed have produced some fine horses."

"Give it a rest, Estel." Elrohir said. "I think he knows that Lady Aranel is too delicate to suffer the rigors of bearing a young one, especially the foal of a great Mearas Prince such as Elias."

Aranel reached to her left and gently grabbed Elrohir's leg. She applied no pressure for it was a game she had played with the twins many times before, the end result always being the same. The three elves and the young adan took one look at the laid-back ears and the eyes that were mere slits as she shook the youngest twin's leg, and burst out laughing. Elladan cared deeply for Aranel, for the two had been partnered on many adventures, and in truth he had been considering approaching his father and Anayah on the matter come springtime or whenever the mare's next mating cycle began. Aranel had the bloodlines, had nearly perfect confirmation, was in excellent condition ...

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a crashing in the underbrush to their right and all four horses stepped sideways then looked right, ears up, breath coming in nervous pants, their legs quivering as they looked into the shadows of the nearby undergrowth, hyper-aware of something the two-leggeds couldn't see. All four riders looked at each other then without speaking, unslung the bows from their backs, drawing a single arrow from the quiver as they did so. While they were hoping the sound was coming from their next day's dinner, considering the freakish attacks by the animals that had been invading Imladris at the Witch King's bidding, they had to entertain the thought that it might be some creature about to make _them_ its next day's meal.

When no further sounds were heard coming from the nearby underbrush, the four gently nudged their horses forward, eyes and ears on the alert for any further abnormal activity.

"I'm hoping that we can get our game and go home, for this whole area reeks of wrongness and while I am not usually fearful while out hunting ..."

"Much, anyway." Aragorn said, half under his breath.

Elrohir reached out and punched his brother in the arm and while Aragorn rubbed his arm and pretended to be mortally wounded, Legolas just smiled and shook his head.

"If the three of you would put a little of that energy into the finding of game, perhaps we could all go home, bathe, have a glass of wine, a bite of dinner then ..." Legolas began.

"As if we don't know the real reason _you_ want to go home."

"Estel, that is enough. I think you are entering an area that is not yet any of your business." Elladan was gentle in the way he spoke to his youngest brother but firm in his intention.

"My apologies, Legolas. It is not my intention to intrude upon your private life."

Legolas nodded his head gracefully yet said nothing further on the matter. Aragorn had his horse gracefully sidestep until he was sitting next to his long-time friend. The two locked eyes, and as only true friends could, reaffirmed their friendship with both apologies and forgiveness given freely – all without a word being spoken.

The emotion of the moment was broken when rustling in the nearby bushes once more alarmed the horses who planted their feet, breathing heavily in alarm while their riders again scanned the bushes for any sign of what could be alarming their horses, bows held lightly in their hands, arrows nocked and ready to be released. Again, their attention proved fruitless as the forest once more fell silent.

"Elladan?" Elrohir put a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Do you sense anything?"

After a short pause, the eldest twin shook his head.

"We are being watched, as you can probably feel as well, but other than that, I cannot sense by whom or what their intentions may be – good, evil or otherwise. It is my suggestion that we remain vigilant but continue with our hunt – as long as we are this far from home and have no firm evidence of evil intentions toward us then I think it would only be right that we do what we came here to do."

"You will get no argument from me." Aragorn said quietly.

The four friends continued onward, never forsaking their vigilance and remaining alert to everything that went on around them.

"I overheard a conversation while I was on my way to the stable this morning that is of concern to me only because it is of concern to the elves of Imladris."

Seeing that he had the attention of the others, Elladan continued.

"It seems that there is a growing fear that the animals, birds and other creatures that have attacked Imladris as of late will inadvertently give away the location of our realm. Though everyone knows the creatures are but innocent pawns in the Witch King's plans, our elves still think that the content of their memories will give us away."

Legolas nodded.

"It is truly tragic that your elves feel this way about their woodland friends."

Elrohir frowned for a few moments before he spoke.

"Maybe it's just the faith of another innocent or the faith of a son, but I always just accepted the fact that through our father, Vilya would protect us in that respect and so have never reasoned the exact method that such a thing would be done." He shifted in the saddle, idly patting his horse to reassure it as well as himself. "The silent creatures of our realm and the land around our realm all have form and function given to them at birth and live their lives according to that edict. Birds fly, fish swim …"

"Wily boars avoid noisy hunters."

"Estel! I'm trying to make a point here." Elrohir continued.

Legolas reached over with a foot and 'tagged' Estel then frowned at which time the young adan settled and waited for the youngest twin to continue.

"As I was saying …" he frowned at the two who returned his frown with benign and feigned expressions of innocence, "as our dear sister once put it … and I paraphrase here … 'something may have been touched by evil and may have been encouraged by evil but that doesn't mean that _they_ are evil'. And if they are not evil then I don't believed that they can be compelled to give away the location of our realm. Their intelligence is quite elegant in its simplicity but simple nevertheless and I think the Witch King may be slipping if he thinks that one of the creatures he has sent to attack us is going to sit down and draw a map to our front door then deliver it to him."

"I agree with you, brother." Aragorn nodded his head. "We know that some deer pass through our realm in herds as do birds in flocks but what I have never seen is herds or flocks of any kind just outside of our border. Have any of you ever noticed that?"

The others shook their heads and Aragorn sighed in frustration that he could not make his point understood.

"I truly believe in the magic of the elves and even though I am many generations removed from my elvish ancestry, I still believe in the Valar. While anyone on the 'outside' would think I was daft for saying that I believe in magic, I can't help but think that's what this is and so is not something that we were ever meant to question – including in this case. Maybe those animals, birds or whatever, step across the border of our realm while in herds but instead of stepping _into_ a particular patch of sunlight on the other side, they find themselves in a forest many miles away. They don't question why this is so just as I don't question how this can happen. What I do believe is this: if Vilya protects our realm from evil invasion then that protection must extend to the protection of the _knowledge_ that could be extracted and used by evil to locate our home. Even if the Witch King _was_ watching them closely, he would probably not remember exactly where he saw the animals disappear. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"What I _do_ understand, little brother, is that sometimes you give me a headache." Elrohir kneaded his temples as if his head hurt.

"Be quiet." Elladan didn't turn to his brothers, only spoke to them quietly while gazing intently into the shadows at the edge of the clearing.

Elrohir turned to his brother to inquire if their conversation had offended him in some way but stopped when he saw the alert expression on his face. Elladan held up his hand.

"Listen." He said softly. When he saw that he had their attention, he spoke again. "What do you hear?"

The softness of the eldest twin's voice provided a point of reference for the others, making it quite clear as to what exactly it was that had drawn his attention.

"The forest as well as our forest kin have gone silent." Legolas said seriously as he raised his bow.

The four positioned themselves so none of them was in the shot path of the others. It was coming right at them, "it" being the smell of evil or perhaps an evil command. But whether or not it was a benign force fueled by the evil intent of another was one debate that would serve no useful purpose and so the sons of Elrond and the Mirkwood Prince emptied their minds of such useless bits and pieces of distracting thoughts and became the seasoned warriors they all were, preparing themselves for whatever was coming their way. The natural light around them dimmed as an unnatural, concealing mist rolled towards them from the shadows of the forest.

"Nobody shoot unless you are sure of where the others are." Elladan cautioned. "Now ready yourselves."

Their horses began to lather as they snorted, danced and stomped their hooves and it was only the close bond they shared with their riders that kept them from bolting to the safety of anywhere else.

"Steady." Elrohir said calmly as Aragorn's horse accidentally moved into his own, the impact jarring both riders. Aragorn expertly used knee pressure to signal his horse away, all without loosening his grip on his bow or taking his eyes off the unnatural mist.

Then as if a damn had burst, the small clearing they were in was suddenly filled as animals of all sizes and descriptions suddenly poured out of the mist. A buck slid to a stop in front of the group then cut right as it instinctively tried to avoid a collision. A pair of foxes darted between the legs of the horses then sped off into the nearby underbrush. Squirrels, game birds, owls and even a pair of wolves charged past them, ignoring the four horses and their riders as well as those fleeing beside them.

The four friends felt that the worst part of what was happening might be behind them, so after a large bear galloped by, ignoring them completely, they made a mistake that would end up costing them dearly. Thinking their ordeal to be over, they sighed deeply then all but Legolas relaxed their grip on their bows. It was Elladan who was closest to the mist, who turned his head to speak to the others and so missed it when a large male, feline predator, heavily muscled and ill tempered, ran straight at Elladan's mare. Not even the steady and faithful Aranel could hold her ground in the face of such aggressive rage and as the tawny cat leapt at her, its huge paws spread and all claws fully extended, she broke ranks and rose high into the air, screaming in fear – then in pain as the big cat opened her shoulder to the bone.

As he felt the white mare's center of balance shift as she began to fall backwards, Elladan kicked free of the stirrups then just before the mare's body hit the ground, he threw himself off her back and rolled away. He heard three arrows fly close over his head then the snarl of big cat abruptly ended.

Elladan had just regained his feet and was turning to go see to Aranel when his brothers and Legolas cried out a warning and when he turned to look at the three, saw them pointing to a place directly behind him. He spun around then his eyes widened as he saw ten wild boars running at him out of the mist. He was quickly separated from the others who were trying to bring their own panicking mounts under control so they could go to his aid.

His elvish reflexes served him well as he nimbly avoided the first few boars but his luck did not last long as he stumbled over a half-buried rock and fell to the ground, rolling this way and that as he barely managed to avoid both tusks and feet. A blow from behind drove the air from his body and for a moment, he could neither move nor breathe. He heard his brothers and Legolas call his name but he did not have the breath or the time to answer them as the boar that had attacked him backed away then pawed at the ground as he prepared to charge once again.

Elladan knew he couldn't avoid the boar and prepared to roll himself into a ball to present the smallest target possible and hopefully avoid being killed. A scream of fury coming from his left caused him to raise his head just in time to see a bloody and battered Aranel put herself between her beloved rider and the charging boar. High into the air she rose, screaming in a futile attempt to intimidate the animal in front of her and force him to break off his attack.

Unfortunately, the boar was not intimidated and driven by an unfamiliar but compelling inner voice, the creature ran forward and when Aranel came down from her rear, the boar used her descending momentum to sink his tusks deep into her belly, fatally wounding her. As if the tragedy was some prearranged signal, the other boars came to a halt then turned and retreated into the mist, which rolled back into the forest and quickly disappeared from sight.

Elladan didn't bother getting to his feet but crawled to where Aranel now lay, her life's blood soaking the ground beneath her. When he reached her, he took one look at her wound and instantly knew that nothing could be done to save her. Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas dismounted then stood a respectful distance away so the eldest twin could have some privacy to say goodbye to a dear friend.

The mare was moaning in pain but when Elladan reached her, she nickered weakly and tried to nuzzle him. When he had seated himself he took Aranel's head and placed it in his lap then began caressing her comfortingly, not bothering to wipe away the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

"My dear friend … faithful to the end although I wish that you hadn't tried to save me. I could have done it myself, you silly thing."

Aranel weakly raised her head then took his hand gently with her teeth, a final game between friends. Elladan's breath hitched when she let go and laid her head back down on his lap.

"I'm sorry … it is not my intention to make light of your sacrifice."

He was silent for a moment as he tried to think of what he wanted to say to Aranel in her last moments.

"My heart doesn't want you to go even though I know that to stay much longer would just prolong your suffering. I will miss you, sweet lady, and until the ending of all things and beyond there will never be another who could take your place in my heart.

Go, Aranel – you have my blessing. Go to that far green country where the air is crisp and cool and the water is always fresh and sweet. There will come a day when you will hear a familiar voice and when you raise your head you will see me walking towards you – we will find each other again – I promise."

He looked up when he felt a consoling hand on his shoulder. Elrohir had trouble speaking, for his own chest was tight with grief.

"Brother, she's gone." He said quietly.

Elladan's head snapped around and saw that Aranel was no longer drawing breath. Without speaking, he removed her bitless bridle and forcefully threw it into the forest then after drawing his boot knife, cut a few strands of her snow-white mane and tenderly put them into his pocket.

No words were spoken as the four covered the mare's body with large rocks so that her final sleep would be undisturbed by those who would feed off her if they could. After Elladan kissed his fingers then touched the mare's cooling forehead in a final farewell, he placed the final stone on the grave, cutting her off from his sight, then turned and began walking away.

He ignored all offers of a ride and kept on walking as if he had not heard them at all. Behind him, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other then as one, dismounted.

"If Elladan does not ride then neither do we." Aragorn knew the others felt just as he did and after their heartfelt show of support, joined the eldest twin and began their journey home.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

She knew the exact moment that her hand touched the dragon Lord's golden horn, for she instantly felt as if her entire body had been touched by warm silk. At the same instant, all her other senses went dead and she reacted by opening her eyes and reflexively reaching out with her hands as her equilibrium, disrupted by the lack of sensory input, made her feel as if she were falling.

Then she felt a gentle, steadying touch as someone put an arm around her shoulders and took her hand. She was shocked to see the bronze-robed being standing at her side and the twinkle in his amber colored eyes confirmed what her heart had already told her.

"Lord Asgorath? How ... but I thought ..."

The dragon/Lord smiled down at her.

"You are not expected to experience this journey without a guide, young one."

He gestured to the panorama around them.

"This is my gift to you, Master Gardener, Anayah."

The two began walking and though her first steps were timid, when she found that she was in no actual danger of falling, grew more confident and began to look at the wonders before her as she walked along. Everywhere were points of light, almost like the stars in the sky – a whole field of stars – with each light being connected to one or more points of light by thin gossamer strands, connected to another and another and so on. But even though she and her escort walked among the points of light, passing through the thin, connecting strands, they remained undisturbed and unchanged.

"What are these things?" She asked as she ran her hand back and forth through a strand without disturbing it.

"Think of them as historical repositories for the manifestation of the dreams and desires of every sentient being since Arda's birth."

When he once more looked at the she-elf walking at his side he noticed that she was looking at him with the patented raised eyebrow look so common to all members of the family and extended family of the Lord of Imladris.

"What?" Somehow he knew something profound and uniquely Anayah was coming his way.

"Under most circumstances I would bow to your greatness and wisdom, my Lord, but at this moment I can honestly say that the energy normally spent on such a task has been untimely spent in trying to figure out what you just said."

He was silent a moment then when he realized that his verbal joke had been turned back on him, began to laugh, hugging Anayah mightily. In turn, she pushed herself away from him and with squinty eyes glaring at him, made a show of straightening her clothing and smoothing down her hair. Finally, she laughed as well and after once more taking the dragon/Lord's arm, hugged it, then encouraged him to continue with the tour.

"Some of these lights represent opportunities which are connected to the consequences of those opportunities. We will explore a few together. I must caution you, however, that while you may nurture or share the _general_ knowledge of things and thereby keep the consequences alive, you are forbidden to share the particulars – you will shortly understand what I mean."

They walked for a bit in silence, the dragon/Lord looking this way and that, his brows furrowed in concentration. Finally, his face lit up.

"Ah, yes ... here's the first one I wanted to show you."

He touched one of the points of light and it grew to the size of a book. Anayah watched it for awhile then her face lit up in recognition.

"That's Elias running with a group of mares!"

As she continued to watch, she saw Elias racing, fighting, resting and playing. Asgorath put a hand on Anayah's shoulder.

"Now the consequences."

The two followed the gossamer strand to another point of light connected to another then to three others. In the first of these lights, she saw magnificent white stallions performing side by side in an enclosure. While those watching clapped wildly, the white stallions performed complicated maneuvers such as dancing in place, rearing and posing. When one stallion leaped into the air, lashing straight back with his hind legs, Anayah gasped then quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Elias does that!" She said excitedly.

Asgorath smiled.

"I see you recognize these horses performing some of skills you have taught your own talented Elias."

Asgorath touched the next five closest points of light and Anayah saw 5 different horses, all shown winning races to the applause of thousands. Asgorath spoke the names as he pointed to each horse.

"Man of War, War Admiral, Sea Biscuit, Affirmed and Seattle Slew. The heroes and inspiration for future generations of horses' ... and all noble descendents of your Elias. What would people think if they knew the great speed and heart these horses possessed came from the 4-legged partner of an elf?"

Anayah nodded.

"What we know, what we think and what we do all have consequences, the children of ideas and the grandchildren of dreams."

Asgorath nodded.

"Exactly. Every breath is accounted for, every action written down by _our_ Lord in this garden of lights." He gestured to the points of light that surrounded them. "And herein lies the lesson – everything we do will have far reaching consequences in the life ages that come after us – our children will take what we do and add to it and their children after them and so on.

Orion … young Hyadar's faithful companion is the predecessor of dogs that give willing service as companions to the physically challenged, the sightless as well as the lonely.

The Rangers, whose name, skills and way of life lives on for life ages to come.

The Thurin Tirith whose size and skills evolve and live on in the military of the future. Their concept of chaste chivalry gains strength and respect in another warrior order called the Knights Templar."

They walked on and Anayah looked at many things, in awe of all that she was witness to. She noticed, after a time, that Asgorath had fallen silent.

"My Lord? Are you troubled?"

The dragon/Lord bent over and kissed her on the temple.

"I was but thinking of how to present what is perhaps the most important aspect of all this." He stopped, momentarily frowning. "The things you have witnessed … have glimpsed ... are things that have happened in both the past as well as the future ... they are things that have already happened. What you must learn is how to recognize things in your own time – opportunities, if you will – and nurture those ideas, forever aware that they are opportunities for future consequences."

"You are making my brain hurt again!"

She hugged the dragon/Lord's shoulder and in turn he laughed.

"Seriously, my Lord, I do understand what you are trying to teach me. In my lifetime, I will encounter opportunities that I can choose to nurture into _new_ points of light or I can choose to walk around them."

Asgorath nodded his head.

"I knew you would understand. Even if you never have another chance to visit this place, you will have its memory in your heart and will know that your garden is forever growing." He grew serious. "Anayah, the people of Arda cannot be allowed to slumber through any of these present wonders, or any of the wonders yet to come and while I understand that this may seem like a daunting task, I have faith that you will always be the best gardener I could have ever found."

"And in turn, I can only work as hard as I possibly can to live up to the faith you have in me, my Lord. I will truly do my best."

Asgorath smiled at her.

"I know that you will, Anayah." He sighed deeply, as if he felt his torch had been successfully passed on to his successor. "Now, there is one more thing that I wish to show you."

Anayah barely had time to take a breath before one field of light was exchanged for another, these particular points of light without any connecting strands. She looked around her in awe for she found herself standing among the stars.

Stars grew old and died while others sprang forth from the debris of worlds that had given up their spirits before Arda had even been born. She jumped when Asgorath spoke.

"We have always protected Arda from physical stagnation of both the spirit and mind, but now the time of men is upon us, Anayah, and these people must be encouraged to see new opportunities to make their lives richer. This place will always have its Saurons and Witch Kings in any of a number of incarnations but if the people choose, your garden will always grow for there will always be those who refuse to give ground before those who would extinguish the light of 'hope' forever. If you ever begin to doubt your purpose in all this, look to the heavens and let their true scope and grandeur soothe your heart."

He sighed.

"Well, I think it is about time to go back now."

Without another word, the two beings began walking. Asgorath noticed an expression of intense concentration on Anayah's face.

"Speak, child, before you explode from all that contained energy of thought."

She was silent for just another moment.

"My Lord, will the race of man grieve for the passing of the race of Eldar?"

"For a time … yes they will … but even after the concept passes into legend and myth just as memories of my kind will pass into legend and myth, our lives and memories will live on in other ways – remember … opportunities and consequences."

They talked of other things then – more opportunities and consequences – until their words and physical forms faded away, leaving the heavens as they had been before they had passed through. In the garden of light, unseen by a certain she-elf, another light blinked into existence and was quickly connected by a gossamer strand to another point of light far off in the distance. In that point of light, in another time, a writer sat at a computer, busily typing a story … a story of elves and dragon Lords and the wonders of exploration and discovery … opportunities and consequences realized.

TBC

35


	38. A Bad Day Part II

A/N: A long time ago, somewhere near the beginning of the _Black Rider Chronicles_ I researched a fighting style for Anayah that would suite her stature – that is, something that a smaller fighter could _own_ … an equalizer, so-to-speak. I chose the Philippine art of Kali, a martial art, used by both males and females with deadly results, that was ancient before Magellan made his fateful stop in the Philippines and was killed by a native hero named Lapu Lapu.

It bears mentioning here because I have recently found reference to Kali being used in several Hollywood movies and while most Kali Masters, don't particularly respect the Hollywood version of the art, it does deserve some merit for its fluid style, speed and effectiveness under most circumstances.

To validate this fighting style as a serious martial art, I might mention that in its true form it is used by Force-Recon Marines in the Philippines, by the Philippine National Police and also by the Army Special Forces and the Navy Seals.

Many of the weapons that Anayah uses are based on actual Kali weapons.

Movies using Kali: The Bourne Supremacy; The Bourne Identity; Chronicles of Riddick; Matrix: Reloaded; Blade II; Scorpion King; Under Siege and Rambo III (To name a few.)

* * *

_It's been said by those who ponder  
That it surely is a sign  
That a life touched by the stars  
Is now running out of time.  
Overture  
Beethoven's Last Night._

_

* * *

_Chapter 38 

A Bad Day – Part 2

She was loathe to open her eyes and leave behind the world of the garden and the stars, but refusing to step back into Arda's light only postponed the inevitable and such an act of avoidance wouldn't get the living done. And so, with a final sigh she opened her eyes, pushed herself away from the dragon's great head then continued in that direction until the backs of her knees came in contact with a flat rock. Seating herself, she then spent several moments quietly contemplating her hands and thinking about what she had just experienced.

"Anayah? You are well?" Asgorath said after a few moments when it appeared she wasn't going to start the conversation.

When he gently nudged her with his muzzle, she finally looked up and smiled.

"I am better than just 'well,' my Lord." She said. "What I have just seen and experienced on my short journey will take much thinking about to understand if understanding comes at all, but I am an immortal, and have all the time I need to do exactly that."

The two dragons and Anayah turned as Sauros returned to the infirmary nest he had been occupying since Asgorath and the rescuers had returned from Carn-Dûm.

"Lord Sauros." Both Asgorath and Anayah greeted the dragon then Anayah settled him in his nest, fussing over him and making sure that he had taken no additional injury on his little walk. Sauros just looked at her and smiled indulgently.

Anayah faced the three dragons.

"I must leave you now for my duties require me to go to the horse pasture and start picking out horses for the journey to Annúminas. Be well … and Lord Asgorath?"

Asgorath looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"I will be back later to give you your medicine."

Asgorath rolled his eyes even as he nodded his head, acknowledging that he would accept his fate in whatever foul tasting form it was presented to him in and regardless of whether the particular form fate chose for him made him gag or not. With a final smile and after kissing all three dragons on their muzzles, Anayah turned and walked away. Sauros sighed as he gazed at the retreating she-elf.

"I may never wash my muzzle again."

"Sauros!" Lady Ederyn chided, with a smile, which quickly faded to a look of dragon-worry and it was a moment before she spoke again. "I wish to address my concerns regarding the state of affairs between Anayah and Prince Ereb."

She laid her head on her front feet and looked away from the other two dragons.

"To be so tormented as is our Anayah by the middle Avari princeling is truly a shame, especially considering that under any other circumstances our young she-elf would have given his bad attitude right back to him on the toe of one of her boots. I wish that the standards of conduct for a champion were otherwise so she could resolve this particular situation to her own satisfaction. Unfortunately, reality dictates that we have what we have, as Anayah would put it, and to have regrets for what cannot be, would be counterproductive and a waste of time and energies better spent elsewhere.

I will tell you both this one thing, though." She looked seriously at the other two dragons. "If Anayah were to find an opportunity to bring that arrogant young elf down, right here at my feet, I would find something interesting to look at in the opposite direction of the conflict."

"My Lady!" Both males said in unison, their eyes wide in mock-amazement.

Asgorath looked at Ederyn, sensing a deeper concern in his mate's heart on another matter entirely.

"Something else troubles you, Ederyn?"

Ederyn sighed … again.

"Yes, my Lord, it indeed troubles me greatly that Anayah is having nightmares – and both you and Sauros know of what the dream speaks. We could truly giver her wise counsel and even comfort or encouragement if she only had enough confidence in us to talk about the dream, this portent. Her distress was so great last night that it woke me from my slumbers and if her Captain had not gone to her when he did then I would have woken her Grandmother." She looked at her mate sadly. "Asgorath, this thing will haunt her to the very end – you know that it will. It will slowly and methodically eat away at her spirit until there is nothing left inside that child's heart to give to herself, or others."

The dragon/Lord nodded.

"She is tormented by many things and it is only her strength of character that sustains her from the hurt and sorrow of it. Perhaps we should bring this situation to the attention of her father?"

"No!" Was Ederyn's short reply. "We cannot let Lord Elrond know of this situation any more than we can go to Anayah and let her know that we are aware she is having this nightmare. You do understand this, do you not?"

"Aye, my love, I understand. She must willingly come to us for counsel, we cannot offer our aid. My heart is heavy, Ederyn, but that is the way of things – _she_ must come to _us._"

Ederyn sighed.

"If we only had more time."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As she ran by the healing tent, Anayah waved to Brennus who smiled and waved back. She was fast gaining a great respect for the youngest Avari prince for she had yet to catch him playing the entitled regal being as his brother, Prince Ereb was doing. Prince Brennus had spent the majority of his time since arriving in Imladris in the healing tent, seeing to the needs and comforts of those wounded in the battle with Orcs and Uruk Hai of some days before. It was her opinion that Prince Brennus would truly have made a great king and leader of his people if times had been different and there had been a kingdom for the youngest Avari Prince to rule. And even considering the present circumstances, if he never got to do nothing other than act as aid to Banion if he became king, he would truly be his brother's righteous right hand.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah knew she was passed her own deadline for arriving at the horse pasture, and even before reaching the area, had prepared an appropriate apology to those who should have been waiting there. When she arrived, she stopped still.

"Oh." Was all she said as she looked around her … at nothing.

Taking into consideration that she, herself, had been tardy in arriving at the pasture, she decided to wait a bit before getting upset at everyone's no-show. Sitting on a rock with her chin in her hand, she watched the horses, looked at the clouds, mentally began separating the horses that looked fit from the others who looked a little grass fat, and after a suitable amount of time … sighed. Some time was spent again counting the horses in the pasture in front of her … followed by another long sigh. She looked in the direction of the house, hoping to hear the approach of horses or the voices of the Guards – Rahan's deep bass or Súrion's musical laughter and was sorely disappointed when she saw nothing and heard only silence … she sighed again.

She was once more studying the horses in front of her, again mentally separating the horses she liked from the ones she felt would be incapable of keeping the demanding pace the journey would require when she felt a warm exhalation of breath on the back of her neck. Jumping to her feet and spinning left, she came face to face with Shadowfax, with Elias standing behind him with the same twinkle in his eyes, as was in the eyes of his Lord. With one hand over her wildly beating heart, she backed up two steps while in front of her, she could swear both stallions were doing their very best not to laugh outright.

_You have work that needs to be done?_ Shadowfax looked at her with his ears flicking back and forth. _The others are not here, but we would be willing to help where we can. I believe that the Lord of all Horses and his brother, the Prince, would be good judges of the qualities of these brothers and sisters we see before us._

She kissed the two stallions on their noses then once more looked at the pasture with all the Imladris horses in it, eating, sleeping flat out on the ground or just standing slip-shod, dreaming whatever horses of leisure dream about.

"It disturbs me that the others have not come as they were requested to do, for this task would have been so much more simple if there were ten beings doing it instead of just the three of us."

Opening the gate, Anayah motioned the stallions inside and after he had entered the pasture, Shadowfax paused and turned to her once more.

_Before you think too badly of the others for what you consider to be insubordinate behavior, make sure you fairly weigh all the facts._

"You have sensed something, my Lord?"

_All I sense is that a great misunderstanding has occurred. Don't let your anger and hurt blind you to what is really happening._

She looked fondly at Shadowfax and Elias.

"I am truly wounded that the others would not come to help as I asked them to especially considering this day has been planned for since we came back from Carn-Dûm, but I could not have received more able companions and workmates than the two of you nor wiser counsel. Hannon-le, my Lords." She smiled when Shadowfax seemed to nod in acknowledgement of the courtesy.

Elias nuzzled her neck as he walked past her and through the gate into the pasture.

_My heart is always yours, my Lady._

Her breath hitched as she tried to speak and she spent a moment looking at the pasture, gathering her composure, before turning back to the stallions and the work that needed to be done.

"We need horses with steady nerves, and absolutely no mares in season or about to come in season – that requirement is not up for debate, no matter how good the horse is, because we don't want our stallions to be distracted or to become quarrelsome. The horses we do choose must be sure on their feet and able to cut to either side quickly and without thought with only slight cues from the riders. While I am sure that some of these horses are already skilled in these matters, either naturally or through training from their riders, some are not and will need to be schooled. I don't want horses that have been too long in the pasture because we only have a short time to get them fit so if their conditioning is already good then that is one less task we will have to contend with.

Let's start by moving them around a bit then have them cut right, then left, then after that we will cut out any heavy breathers. We will ignore these horses for the moment but won't rule them out entirely because if we can't get what we want from the second cut, we will go to the herd for more. Does that sound fine to the two of you?"

The two stallions nodded their heads up and down then turned and ran for the herd. The next two hours were physically taxing – for Anayah. She would later say that both Shadowfax and Elias probably did themselves an injury laughing at her because she spent so much time on her hind end and on her back from slipping in the "doo" of the pasture. It wasn't bad enough that she had horse manure in more places than she thought she had places, but to add grief to misery, the ankle she had sprained while coming down the stairs the day before was getting more and more unstable and when she fell the final time, she just lay there on her back, looking up at the sky while trying to catch her breath.

She heard footsteps and when she moved her head slightly, saw that the Avari Guards as well as her own had finally arrived. When Rahan moved to her side to help her up, she just brushed his hands away then got up by herself, wincing as she inadvertently put too much weight on her bad ankle. Without speaking to anyone, she gave two short whistles to let the stallions know that the work was done for the day and after they had come to her and she had kissed them both on their muzzles as a thank you, she opened the gate then sent them to the stables to be groomed and fed. As Shadowfax passed the others, he turned his head slightly and the others were a bit unnerved to see his eyes flash a faint red – or so it seemed – sometimes guilty minds played tricks on guilty-feeling elves. Either way, it was truly disturbing to think that the Lord of all horses, was annoyed with them.

None of the Guards nor Banion had spoken since arriving at the horse pasture but as she limped out the gate, Anayah paused to speak to Rahan.

"If I had any sense at all, Captain, I would make the four of you walk to Annúminas. Make no mistake … there will be consequences for your no-show, but not until I am less angry and have a little less horse crap on my favorite boots. You are relieved of duty for the remainder of this day."

Saying nothing further and not waiting for an answer from the elf, she limped away. Banion finally called out to her but she ignored him and continued walking toward the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After the dejected Guards had left, Banion was leaning against the gate, watching the horses in the second pasture. Erenol joined him and spent an equal amount of time admiring the horses.

"She and those two stallions picked out some good horses."

Banion turned to Erenol.

"They did, indeed, Erenol." He motioned towards the second pasture. "I particularly like that bay mare with the white blaze – she moves well."

Erenol looked at his Charge, frowning.

"You are troubled by all this?"

Banion nodded without looking at his Captain.

"Yes, I am. Anayah is showing a complete lack of caring for what her Guards went through in her name and in fact, seems to be punishing them for it – why else would she have worked the horses by herself? Yes, I am troubled." He paused. "Yet there seems to be more to all this, an underlying reason, almost like neither Rahan and his elves nor Anayah quite understands what is motivating the actions of each other – like they are out of step. Do you think I am seeing this situation wrongly?"

"No, Banion, I don't think you are, although to that end I would like to know what you think we should do?"

The Avari Prince sighed then finally turned to face his Captain.

"I think I know what is going on. More than likely, Rahan is guilty of omission – he has never taught Anayah what happens when a Thurin Tirith commits themselves to the rage so when she saw it, it frightened her and she didn't know what she was supposed to do – during or after."

"I agree with you, Banion. And since Rahan rarely makes a mistake, this one has got to hurt. So again … what do you think we should do?"

Banion looked at Erenol and after a moment smiled.

"I know that tone, my Captain. You want to meddle and while under most circumstances that might help, this is a Thurin Tirith matter so I will go with my instincts and say that we should leave things alone and let Anayah and her Guards work things out among themselves. That girl is a sweet lady but since I first met her, I've found that when she's hurting emotionally she tends to push everyone away and in that regard, our assistance might not be welcomed. Just leave it alone … I'll watch things closely and make sure things don't go too far."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah managed to make it to the house without running in to anybody that would inquire about how she came to have such an alluring odor about her or why she was limping although more than one elf on the opposite side of the Common Room began searching the area around them for something that had died. Blushing with embarrassment, she continued on towards her room wanting nothing more than to take a hot bath, change into clean clothes then sit on her balcony with her feet up, a soothing cup of tea in her hands and think about what had happened to her since she had gotten up this morning. Her uninterrupted trip to her bedroom … and bath … was not going to remain uninterrupted … such was what happened to someone who was having a very bad day.

"Anayah?"

She cringed then slowly turned to face her father.

"Ada!" She did her best to sound cheerful but the look on her father's face told her that he was one father who could not be fooled by a smile that was not really meant.

"Anayah, please join me in the healing wing." He turned and walked away with Anayah following him as best she could.

When the two reached their destination, Elrond motioned to the nearest bed and Anayah seated herself while her father assembled the disinfectant wash, ointments and bandages that he would need to treat her ankle.

"I must ask you if this unique bouquet I detect wafting about you is perhaps a new bath fragrance? I must say that it is certainly interesting – perhaps you might share the recipe with me?"

Red-faced, Anayah looked at her father and was about to reply when she saw the twinkle in his eye and the smile he was not very successful at hiding.

"Sorry, Ada. I was hoping to bathe before I saw anybody."

Elrond patted her knee.

"Lady Ederyn spoke to me and told me what had occurred and also mentioned that your sprained ankle needed to be tended."

He interrupted Anayah as she was about to speak.

"The Lady was just concerned, daughter. She is quite fond of you and it disturbs her to see you so distraught. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

With a look of distaste Elrond removed Anayah's boot and after using two fingers to set the soiled thing to the side of the bed, began to gently clean and rewrap her ankle.

"None of the Guards showed up to help even though I told them to be there in one hour. They missed the appointed time, and did not even bother to send a message explaining why they weren't there, so Shadowfax, Elias and I made the first cut of the horses – without any help from the Guards. As far as my delightful odor and the abused ankle … it was used and abused in the act of separating and working the horses."

He nodded but remained silent as he gathered his thoughts. Finally, he spoke. "I see – you couldn't find another horse to ride – even at the horse pasture? Daughter, I must point out that there was no need for you to work the horses by yourself or on foot, as Imladris is at this time, full of able-bodied elves who would have been more than willing to assist you and may have even enjoyed a little non-orc related exercise. Perhaps you did this thing, suffering hurt and more than a little … dirtying … to punish your Guards? Maybe you thought that if they saw what you had suffered, they would feel extra remorse for not being there as you had asked them to be?"

"But they could have at least sent word that they were going to be late – they know we are on a timetable."

"Yes, they do, Anayah. However, you seem to forget what they had gone through earlier – the blood rage that they had committed themselves to, and in _your_ name I might remind you. I cannot educate you about what they go through emotionally, but as a healer, I can tell you about the physical part and I believe that this is something you need to know and understand.

Adrenaline floods into the blood, the heart thunders forcefully at more than twice its normal rate, pigmentation changes in the eyes, all five senses become heightened and muscle tissue stretches suddenly and painfully as it is pumped full of oxygen and adrenaline. When it is over, all these changes reverse themselves – all at once. The whole procedure is quite painful, and emotionally traumatic so it was indeed fortunate that Prince Banion's Thurin Tirith were there to ease their return."

Elrond knew the instant the words were out of his mouth that he could have said things differently – could have sounded less harsh and less like Anayah's Guards would have suffered irreparable damage because of her neglect if Prince Banion's Guards had not been there. He had not had such a wonderful day himself although as Lord of Imladris, or as a father, having a bad day did not excuse his lack of tact – he was the elder elf, after all.

"Anayah … I'm …"

Anayah didn't let him continue. With tear-filled eyes, she got down off the bed and without another word, picked up her boot and without taking the time to put it on, turned and limped out of the room. Behind her, Elrond sat on the bed and began kneading his temples.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time Bansil reached Anayah's room he still had no idea of what he was going to say, only that he was going to try to heal a breach that should have never happened in the first place. He knocked lightly, almost tentatively, with part of him hoping that there would be no answer and when he heard the soft invitation to come in his heart skipped a beat.

He chided himself for his timidity and knew that he would probably receive a reprimand from his Charge as well as his Captain for what he was about to do. But in the past 30 minutes, every time he had almost talked himself out of doing what he felt was right, a vision would appear in his mind of a certain young she-elf standing on a rock in a cave so she would be tall enough to look him in the eyes while she tried to talk to him and soothe the guilt and turmoil he was suffering at having got his Captain as well as her injured. It was of no import that it had not been his fault. What was important was that she had not given up on him … just as he would not give up on her.

He marveled at the change in himself since he and the others had met her. That he should no longer think of her as an undisciplined elfling was a mindset he never thought he would change. An undisciplined elfling she was not – definitely was not. What she was, was a young elf who wore her emotions and heart on her sleeve, something that often resulted in hurt feelings.

He almost felt like a brother who was going to his little sister to encourage her through a trying time, a time when she needed someone to talk to who understood her emotional turmoil and who wouldn't judge her but would help her figure things out. He shook his head. Bonding with the Charge of another Unit was an inconceivable concept … although he couldn't think of a compelling argument for why he couldn't be her friend.

He was so deep inside his own thoughts that it took a moment for him to realize that the door was open and Anayah was standing there looking at him.

"Your thoughts are almost loud enough for me to hear, my friend." She smiled as she took his arm and led him into the room then sat him in a chair at the table serving him a cup of tea from the teapot sitting in the center.

"How did you know that I needed someone to talk to?"

"I got this overpowering sense of sadness from you, Anayah, which has apparently grown stronger since I last saw you at the horse pasture. It is my sincerest hope that there might be something I can do to help you feel better."

"You make me feel better just by knocking on my door, Bansil."

"You and I both have to follow protocol as far as explanations and apologies, but what I _can_ do is listen to your thoughts on what started all this and maybe between the two of us we can find a way to make all this more understandable – at least that."

When he saw her eyes fill with tears, he moved his chair closer and took her hand in silent support.

"My father suggested that in my ire at all of you not showing up at the horse pasture that I hadn't considered what my Guards had gone through physically and he hinted at a lack of understanding on an emotional level as well. He also asked me if my working the horse herd alone might have been done to punish my Guards by making them feel more guilty. His words were harsh and hurtful although I have to admit that they probably hit pretty close to the mark and unfortunately, as much as I hate to admit it, were probably pretty much deserved."

Bansil was silent a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"Anayah, it is not my right nor would I be so presumptuous to nay-say your father, but I can ask what you thought and what you felt when you first saw your Guards after they committed themselves to the blood rage?"

When she looked at him, the tragedy in her eyes almost broke his heart.

"I can't remember ever being that frightened before, Bansil. For the first time since we have been together, I was afraid of them … and for them … and all I could think of at the time was that I was going to lose them when another Avari came to Ereb's aid and shot my Guards dead."

Bansil shook his head.

"Not to worry on that one, Anayah, the Avaris, like the elves of the other three realms, know better than to interfere with Thurin Tirith that have committed themselves to the blood rage – remember that it has always been stressed that the Thurin Tirith can not be judged by either the laws of elves or men at this time. While Rahan and his elves may have dealt harshly with anyone who tried to interfere with what they were doing, your Guards would never have harmed _you_ and I'm sure that your heart knew this even if your instincts did not."

He looked into her eyes to make sure she could see his sincerity.

"You did something that has never been done before – at least that I know of – you stopped them from carrying out their Right of Retribution. That act alone proves the depth of your love for them – that you would attempt such a thing – as well as the depth of their love for you – that they would abandon their task because you wanted them to."

He took a sip of tea before he continued.

"Banion and the four of us were talking about this situation and are of the opinion that you have never been taught what happens during and after so when it happened, you didn't know what to do. Am I correct in this assumption?"

A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away almost angrily.

"It is embarrassing to admit, but no, I didn't know what to do, and yes, it was a good thing that Banion and the four of you were there, Bansil, because if you had not been I could have hurt them severely. How can I beg their forgiveness for being both cruel and childish – how can I make this up to them?"

He smiled softly at her.

"Why don't you start by talking to your Captain?"

He nodded toward the open door and when Anayah turned to look, saw Rahan standing there with such a look of sadness on his face that she could barely stand it. Erenol stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder in support.

Anayah dropped her eyes.

"No. No. No. You never have to drop your eyes around me, Anayah. Nothing is so bad that we cannot look at each other when we talk." Rahan said as he entered the room.

Bansil quickly rose and allowed Rahan to take his place at the table. The Avari Guard then quietly left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He and Erenol turned to go back to their own quarters but stopped suddenly when they almost collided with Banion who was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. The two Guards blushed and shifted their feet nervously, feeling like elflings caught doing something they weren't supposed to.

"Ada thinks his elflings have been very, very naughty. I thought I told you to leave things be for the moment?"

He let both Erenol and Bansil try to speak but when it appeared that neither of them could get a complete sentence out of their mouths, he held up his hand. Regarding them silently for a few moments, he then sighed deeply, and just about the time his own Captain was going to ask him why _he_ was outside Anayah's room, the Prince spoke.

"Well, did it work?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Her uncertainties and hurt feelings – indeed, the entire bad day – caught up with her and she began to cry, at which time Rahan wrapped his arms around her and just held her until she had cried herself out and there was nothing left but hiccups. Then after she had taken a few sips of tea, even they were gone.

"Rahan, I am sorry for being so neglectful of you and your elves after the incident earlier. Truthfully, for a time I was afraid of you as well as for you and when it was over, I didn't have a clue as to what I was supposed to do and I am doubly ashamed that my actions since then have not honored your sacrifice. My father pointed out to me just what you go through physically and he suggested that I had worked the horse herd by myself just to punish the four of you and also said that it was a good thing Banion and his Guards had been there to take care of you."

"Your father said this to you?" There was a bit of a spark in Rahan's eyes.

Anayah looked sharply at her Captain.

"He was just pointing out my mistakes, Rahan, and you know I cannot improve myself if I don't know that I am doing something wrong! Besides, I think you have to admit that there was just cause for his assumptions."

Rahan leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Anayah, you are just having a bad day and I think it was keeping you from seeing things as clearly as you normally would. You are a naturally compassionate elf and wouldn't have hurt us on purpose."

He served them both another cup of tea.

"Erenol told me that I had made a mistake by not teaching you about the blood rage long ago and since I take great pride in always being perfect …"

Anayah lightly slapped his arm and he chuckled.

"Erenol was right when he said the fact I had made such a grievous error must be eating at my heart. He was right – I had never taught you anything about that part of our lives and that is what started this thing off – you didn't know what to expect or do, and you can't be faulted for that. However, this is a good indication that I must include lore and traditions in my teachings – the unspoken things that can't be found in any book of lore.

As far as working the horse herd by yourself … well … we should have at least sent word that we would be late in arriving. To that end, we will gladly accept any disciplinary action you wish to mete out … and by the way, I don't think you worked the herd just to punish us but because you were angry and forgot that you could have asked anyone here for help. This is a skill you may want to work on and my elves and I will help any way we can for you to accomplish this.

I don't think any of this would have happened if you had just understood what was happening, and for that _I_ apologize to _you_.

"Then you forgive me for being cruel and childish?"

Rahan sighed.

"Sometimes we forget just how young you really are, Anayah. You were lacking information necessary to help you handle this situation appropriately – not your fault. Pulling my hair … now _that_ was childish!"

"I couldn't think of any other way to stop you – you _are_ very large and I _am_ very small."

For a few moments they both laughed at the memory of Anayah trying to stop her Captain's forward progress, then Rahan once more grew serious.

"Anayah, you never have to be afraid of us. We would gladly kneel at your feet and pull a dagger across our own throats before we would hurt you – on that you have my most solemn vow."

Looking deeply into her Captain's eyes Anayah saw only truth in their depths, then nodded her head in satisfaction.

"May that vow never be tested, my Captain. I do have one question for you though. Why does it seem easier for one Guard to abandon the blood rage but when all of you are involved it is an extremely difficult and painful task?"

"One is just one but when all four of us are involved, we are a unit and the rage is four times as powerful and lethal. To abandon our task is also four times as hard – for each of us. Did I confuse you further?"

She shook her head.

"Actually, you did not – I understand. However, I will look forward to learning more about some of these customs of yours. The Thurin Tirith Order is fascinating and I am just beginning to realize that there is quite a bit I don't know about them. Please teach me what you can so that I don't make this same mistake again when something else comes up that I don't know about.

Now as far as disciplinary action goes … I have something particularly devious in mind … a challenge really. The next cut we make on the herd, I challenge you and the others to work the herd on foot." She grinned impishly. "We'll see just how good you really are. You say any terrain under any condition? Let's see if those conditions include horse poop!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The message from the border guard had been decidedly odd. The hunting party was returning, they were all foot and they only had three horses for the four of them. None of the four appeared to have sustained an injury although from their posture and rate of speed, appeared somewhat distraught.

Being quite familiar with the sons of Elrond and the Mirkwood Prince, the border guards would have expected animated conversation, joking with each other and at the very least a wave of greeting as the four passed by. The Guards could tell that something had happened – something bad – because not one of the four even looked in their direction. They did their duty and notified Imladris that the four were coming in while hoping that whatever had befallen the four was something the healing powers of Imladris could mend.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond called loudly for Glorfindel as he hurried towards the front door. His heart was beating madly in anticipation of the arrival of his sons and Legolas. Something was wrong – he had sensed it even before the message bird had arrived from the border guards and he was hoping that whatever was wrong was something he could do something about either as a father or as a healer.

He and Glorfindel were standing at the bottom of the steps when Elladan walked through the entranceway followed soon after by the other three. Elladan had almost walked by when Elrond caught up with him and laid a staying hand on his arm.

"Elladan?"

Elladan spoke quietly and without ever meeting his father's eyes.

"Not now, Ada. Please."

Elrond removed his hand from his son's arm and watched his oldest as he slowly continued down the path to the stable. He turned back to the others who were busy talking to Glorfindel.

"Where is Elladan's horse? Where is Aranel?"

Elrohir turned to his father.

"Aranel was wounded by a feline predator then received another wound – this one fatal – when she placed herself between Elladan and a wild boar that had attacked. She lived only long enough for Elladan to say goodbye."

The youngest twin's voice broke and his eyes filled with tears at the memory. Elrond hugged his son then gently pushed him away, looking him over carefully for any sign of injury. Elrohir managed a small smile.

"None of us were injured, Ada, although Elladan took a hard blow to his back when the boar charged."

Elrond nodded.

"I want the three of you to go bathe, eat and rest then I want all of you to come to my study so I may learn the details of this tragedy – you will all feel better for the telling."

After turning their horses over to the stable hands, the three bowed to Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel then slowly walked up the steps of the house.

Elrond turned to Glorfindel. "Though my father's heart bids me go to my eldest, my instincts tell me to leave him alone for the moment."

Glorfindel nodded. "I agree, Elrond. Elladan needs some time alone to grieve and come to terms with Aranel's death. Those two were very close and her death is going to leave a hole in his heart. He just needs some time alone."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Elladan reached the stables, he went directly to Aranel's stall, stopping in the doorway and looking around. Memories flooded his mind as he walked into the stall, picking her hoof pick off the floor and putting it back in the tack box, smiling sadly as he remembered how he would pat the leg he wanted to work on and she would pick up the opposite leg.

He picked up her rag doll, remembering the game she would play with it, shaking it then throwing it up in the air. He held the doll to his nose, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply of her scent. Though the toy would disintegrate with age, the memories he held in his heart of his time with his precious friend would never fade and disappear.

It was when he gently caressed her winter blanket as it hung from a hook just inside the door of the stall, that the finality of it hit him – hard. Pulling the blanket off its hook, he seated himself with his back to the far wall and began to rock himself as the tears threatened to fall. Finally, he could deny his grief no longer and after burying his face in Aranel's blanket, he began to sob.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_My Lady_?

Anayah's head jerked up and turned toward the stable.

"What is it?" Rahan asked.

She just held up her hand, asking for silence. Rahan was not offended, for he instantly knew she was communicating silently and needed to concentrate. He sat back in his chair and waited patiently for the communication to be concluded.

_Yes, Elias, I am here._

_The oldest of your brothers came home without his friend._

_Oh, no._ She sighed. _What happened? _

_She gave the greatest gift she could – her life for that of her Lord._

_Where is my brother now?_

_He sits in the shadows of her stall and grieves._

_I can't help but feel that if he would accept company at all that he would prefer that of our father, one of my brothers or even Legolas._

_Under other circumstances perhaps this would be so, but I sense that in this case the softer touch of a sister might be more welcomed._

_I'm on my way. Watch him carefully – and tactfully – until I get there._

The mental contact was broken, after which Anayah jumped to her feet.

"I am needed at the stable – Elladan lost Aranel on the hunting trip. If you have to follow, be discrete."

"As you wish."

She had forgotten about her injured ankle for the moment but the second she put her full weight on it, it gave out on her and it was only Rahan's quick hands that kept her from falling.

"Well … that will pretty much take the twinkle out of my eye!" She grimaced.

She patted her Captain on the arm and after taking a few test steps, decided it would be fine for the moment, then giving Rahan a quick kiss on the cheek, limped out the door. Behind her, Rahan sighed before he followed. Once more, he found himself amazed at his young Charge's uncanny and oftentimes unnerving ability to change "speeds," so-to-speak, almost in the middle of a thought. She had just recently suffered a major blow to her self-confidence then justified or not, her feelings had been walked all over by her father. She had been crying like most young ones would have done but when she was called upon – when it mattered the most – she immediately switched from one mind set to another and without effort … but such was Anayah.

He walked down the stairs from the family's living quarters to the common room and when Súrion caught his eye, he gave the Silvan Guard the hand signal to follow discretely. Súrion knew what that meant – he was not to be seen – one of his Thurin Tirith specialties.

Then he saw Lord Elrond looking in his direction and while he really had no desire to speak to the elf Lord, he also knew that such a mindset would get neither of them anywhere. Besides, even elf Lords had bad days where they could put one or both of their feet in their mouths. Perhaps a little diplomacy was needed – perhaps an encouraging word might serve the situation better. He decided to test the waters and walked to where Lord Elrond was standing.

"You are looking quite pale, my Lord. Are you not well?"

Elrond smiled wanly.

"I am exhausted and a bit overwhelmed by my own lack of tact, Captain, but I cannot – will not – rest until I put right what I have injured with my poorly worded counsel." He glanced at the door. "Anayah is well? I just saw her leaving – limping all the way."

"She will be fine, my Lord, although some productive personal time between the two of you might make her heart feel better. As to where she was going … I believe Elias bespoke her and told her that Lord Elladan might benefit from her presence. Súrion follows and will let us know if additional assistance is needed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah hurried as fast as her ankle would permit until she reached the stable. Even before she arrived in front of Aranel's stall, she could hear the soft sound of her brother giving voice to his grief.

She remarked to herself just how odd it was to hear him crying. Knowing that he had inherited his father's skill as an empath helped her understand just how much more vivid his sorrow was at this moment for the loss of his four-legged companion. Elladan was a passionate and sensitive elf under any circumstances – loyal to a fault and loving to those he knew and had accepted as friends and extended family. He celebrated life every day and in every way that he could. But now, a breach had been created between his values of passion and sorrow. He had lost his balance and it would take the concerted effort of all those who held him close to their hearts to help him find his way once more.

Seeing him sitting in the shadows at the back of the stall with his face buried in Aranel's blanket made him look so very young, almost like an elfling of less than a millennium. But young he was not, while worthy of dignity he was and while under most circumstances she would have let him have his solitude, this time she would go to him. If Elias thought this was important, for some reason, then she would respect that. There was something to be done here.

She entered the stall and quietly walked to where her brother was sitting and when she knelt in front of him, he raised his head and looked at her with red-rimmed and puffy eyes. Neither of them spoke for some moments, but when she finally reached for her brother, he did not object. He let her hold him then as he once more sobbed brokenly, and in turn, Anayah just rocked him and caressed his head, much as his mother would have done if she had been there. Elias had been right – Elladan needed the feminine touch for he would not have gotten the relief that his tears were giving him if it had been his father, brothers, or Legolas that had gone to him. Tears would not wash away the memories of the tragedy or his grief, but they would cleanse away the darkness in his heart that would prevent him from dealing with Aranel's death in a healthier manner.

"How did you know?" He said after a bit when the tears had stopped.

"Elias is honoring Aranel's sacrifice by grieving with you but like me, believes that there are times when loss is not as hurtful when it is shared with somebody who understands. I do, Elladan. I understand what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest then handed back to you in tiny pieces. I know what it feels like to miss someone so bad that it hurts to breathe and I think you know that we are kindred spirits in our sorrow – and know also that you will survive." She laid her temple against that of her oldest brother. "But if ever you feel overwhelmed by all this, Elladan, you know you have somebody to go to. I had Haldir when I had nobody else just as you will have me when your sorrow gets to be too much."

She settled herself beside her brother then took his hand.

"I have encountered various cultures over the years that had a very interesting custom regarding death. When someone they know dies, they sit together, remember that person's accomplishments, laugh, and maybe share a few tears over things they had done together, serious, funny and otherwise. Though there is a hole in your heart right now, Elladan, but perhaps you and I can begin to fill that hole with memories."

Elladan smiled softly and clasped Anayah's hand with both of his.

"Aye, little sister, perhaps we can."

The two of them sat and talked for some time, alternating between laughter and tears until Elladan's heart was much calmer. Anayah suggested that a hot bath, a cup of wine and a hot meal might help as well. Elladan kissed her cheek then rose from the stall's soft floor and began walking slowly toward the house. His heart would not be well for some time but at least he had taken the first step in the healing process.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah watched her brother walk away and even after he had passed from sight, she continued to stare as the beginnings of a certain thought began to take form in her mind. After a moment, she turned and walked to her stallion's stall.

"Elias, I need your advice."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Before she carried out her new plan, Anayah had to go and administer the dragon Lord's medication because he was still having problems with falling asleep, most of the time at inopportune moments and without warning. Her father had told the two of them that this condition would persist until the anesthetic worked its way completely out of his bloodstream. The vile creatures had no idea what they were doing when they tried to keep him sedated and were very lucky that their clumsy efforts had not kill him.

When she had run out of the house earlier, she had taken two of the leaves coated with the antidote with her because she knew she would eventually have to pay the dragon Lord a medical call. Now she was on her way to the little stream where he had gone to get a drink of water and to stretch his legs.

Ederyn just shook her head. She wouldn't tell the young she-elf that Asgorath was actually trying to hide from her, for she knew her mate needed the medicine. It was just that he had recently taken a strong dislike to the taste of the medicine for it had changed since he had arrived at Imladris. He had said something about it tasting like "nasty orcs" before he had ambled away, leaving her to stare at his retreating figure while shaking her head. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Lord Asgorath? Where aaaaare you?" She playfully sang while pretending that a dragon the size of a house was not trying to hide in the forest in front of her.

Finally, exasperated with the dragon Lord, and knowing that she had another appointment after this one, she stomped to the forest where she grabbed a large bush and pulled it aside to reveal a very large head resting on very large front feet. Only the eyes moved – then he tried, only somewhat successfully to charm her with his dragon/smile.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elder elves had gone to the dragon's nest to speak to Asgorath. It had been their intention to discuss what the next step of their plans would be or at the very least discuss a time when they could meet to plan the series of council meetings they would need to have before they began their journey to Annúminas. The dragon Lord had not been there but like Anayah before them, Ederyn had given them the general location of where the dragon/Lord was. The only information she hadn't given them was that Anayah had gone in the same direction not that long before. She smiled.

_Who says I don't have a sense of humor?_

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil and Círdan arrived at the little clearing by the stream where Lady Ederyn had told them the Lord had gone to get a drink of water. While they expected to see Asgorath relaxing in the sun beside the stream, they were totally unprepared for the sight that did greet them.

What they saw when they arrived was neither the dragon/Lord relaxing nor the picture of a contented dragon. What they saw was Anayah about ten feet in the air, upside down, long ebony braid pointing to the ground, her arms wrapped around a dragon incisor, her legs around his muzzle and the leaves coated with the antidote tucked in her belt. The five elves froze, not quite believing what they were looking at – or hearing which was the equivalent of a dragon conversation without said dragon moving his lips.

"I refuse to eat one more leaf of that foul tasting concoction – your leaves were minty fresh … these are not!" He said slowly and indistinctly.

His voice was strained and while it would have been within his power to open his mouth, twitch his hide, shake his head and rid himself of an annoying little gnat, he did none of the above. He was too fond of Anayah and did not want to cause her to injure herself.

When the two finally noticed the elder elves standing at the edge of the clearing, staring at them and at Anayah in particular with disapproval, he tried to smile – without dropping Anayah. When he finally spoke it was in a somewhat quiet, strained and distorted voice.

"Young one, you WILL remove your foot from my nostril."

Anayah complied – and immediately plummeted to the ground. When she rose to her feet, brushing herself off, she immediately saw the disapproving expression on the faces of her Grandmother and father and dropped her eyes guiltily. The other elves wisely remained silent although if she had looked closely, she would have seen the tears in her Grandfather and King Thranduil's eyes and wouldn't have had to wonder just why Lord Círdan had to turn away at that moment.

"Anayah, I can't but wonder if a little more respect might be shown to our guest."

Her Grandmother's voice was quiet but in the few words she did speak she expressed her disapproval of her granddaughter's conduct which was the worst punishment Anayah could have ever received. She was suitably crushed.

"Lord Asgorath, I can see that this is not a good time to visit. We will leave you now but will visit you in your nest later this afternoon. Perhaps then you will be more rested."

"That would be acceptable." His tone was formal but polite and after he had finished speaking, the elves bowed then turned around and walked away.

Asgorath immediately turned his head to Anayah.

"Anayah …" He began.

"My most sincere apologies for humiliating you in front of the elder elves, my Lord."

Asgorath just shook his head.

"You did not humiliate me, my young friend. You have fought for me, protected me and I can't remember the last time I have laughed so much. If the others seem to have lost their sense of humor for the moment, then that is their loss. You have not offended me – and in the long run, that is what counts."

Not yet out of hearing range, a fact not lost on the dragon/Lord, the elder elves looked at each other then almost as one guiltily hung their heads.

"Perhaps we were a bit harsh on the young one." Celeborn diplomatically suggested, even though he had not been one of the harsh-sounding elves.

"He did have a point." A wise Galadriel added.

Elrond sighed.

"I think I lost my sense of humor about the time the twins learned to walk."

Thranduil took that moment to lose his composure, bending double as he began to roar with laughter and the others, taking their cue, began to laugh as well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was an hour and a half later when Elrohir knocked on his twin's bedroom door. Elladan opened it and invited his brother in.

"Brother, I just got a message for you from Anayah asking that you meet her at the bottom of the steps as soon as you can."

"Did she say what she wanted?"

Elrohir shrugged.

"Actually, the messenger said he was unsure what she wanted but said that it was important that you meet her at the bottom of the steps in front of the house."

"Hm." Was Elladan's only reply as he and his twin left the room and headed toward the front doors.

The two were standing at the bottom of the steps when Aragorn and Legolas joined them. They had heard the messenger deliver his message and got the sense that something was going to happen and were curious as to what it might be. The elder elves were just returning from a stroll in the gardens and were talking to the young ones when they all heard the sound of approaching horses.

They turned to the sound and saw Elias and Anayah coming around the bend in the path from the stables. Anayah was walking at the side of her stallion but it was the second horse, the one she was leading that caused mouths to drop open and more mature eyebrows to raise.

Of all the horses sired by Elias, the three-year-old white mare dancing at her side had been Anayah's favorite. Her confirmation was perfect, long, strong legs, a proportionate body with a broad chest that spoke of a greater than average lung capacity and endurance. The large, dark, expressive eyes spoke of intelligence and alertness as she intently looked at everything around her. Knowing that this was a matter between Elladan and their sister and friend, the others stepped back. Elladan's eyes filled with tears, and Anayah reached up and wiped a tear off his cheek then placed a kiss there, and the roped attached to the mare's halter into his hands.

"No tears, brother, not for the start of another journey. She will never be Aranel, Elladan, but she is willing to accept you as her friend and Lord if you will but give her a name. Perhaps she can help you begin to heal?"

"But you love this mare, Anayah. Why would you do this for me?" He asked quietly.

She looked at him then winked.

"Because you are my brother and because you never laughed at me when I grieved for Chubby."

The eldest twin looked at her silently, for a moment, then gently kissed her forehead before turning to the mare who nuzzled his neck and nickered softly.

"She will be called Lalaith."

He laid his forehead against that of the mare for a moment then without another word, began to lead her toward the stable.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The sunset was magnificent – shades of red, orange, yellow and the dark indigo of far off shadows, indeed, all the colors from the palette of the greatest artist of them all and the perfect balm for one tired in both body and spirit. Elrond shifted his weight as he tried to make himself more comfortable in the place where he had been standing for the past few hours. In theory, being an elf, he should have been more than capable of standing in the same place and position for days, but the bones he had broken when he had been buried in the slide still ached unmercifully and the concussion he had received in the same incident had left him with a headache that never quite went away.

He was distracted by the sound of a small, soft thud followed almost simultaneously by a dwarvish curse and the rattling of teacups on a tray. He smiled.

"You are well, Estel?"

Not questioning how his father knew it was he, the blushing, young Ranger walked up beside him and after kissing his father's temple, set the tray down on the table and began pouring a cup of his favorite, evening blend.

"Aye, Ada, I am well." He settled his father's teacup before the elder elf before he continued. "I saw you standing here when I walked by earlier and when I passed by a short time ago and you were still in the same place, I thought that a cup of tea and pleasant company might help soothe your spirit."

Elrond took a sip of his tea, sighed deeply and for a moment closed his eyes as he tried to find his emotional balance.

"Ada? What troubles you?" Aragorn prompted softly.

After another moment, Elrond opened his eyes then without removing them from the beauty before him, spoke of what was in his heart.

"I contemplate death, my son."

Sensing his youngest son's rising disquiet, the elder elf put an arm around the young man's shoulders and drew him close, noticing not for the first time that his youngest was growing, fast approaching adulthood when there would be some serious choices to be made regarding his future and the role he would be willing to play in it. He sighed then resigned himself to the fact that Aragorn was well old enough to hear what he had been recently thinking however dark it might be.

"No, Estel, I do not contemplate my own passing unless it is as part of the grand scheme of what must eventually come to pass. The elves, as you well know, are tied to the heartbeat of this place … of Arda … and until that grand lady passes into oblivion, we are doomed to walk her paths. Would that we could follow mortals to whatever ends they go when their time here is ended and experience pure peace and contentment, which is their gift from Ilúvatar. Alas, such is not to be, for the race of Eldar." He sighed deeply. "We must walk in memories and twilight until the final ending, but never again in the full light of the sun."

When he saw his son frown in confusion, he smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I do not refer to Valinor, Aragorn, but to the vagaries of what we have learned to hold dear since the Great Awakening. These things are precious to many of us … the hard work, the sweat and both sorrow and laughter. What we have amassed over the life ages in lore and crafts and the interactions with other races is more precious to our spirits than is mithril."

Aragorn nodded.

"But you have always known that this is the way of things, father, so why does this contemplation cause you such turmoil now?"

Elrond took a sip of his tea before he continued.

"As you know, it has been foretold that the final battle between the fallen Vala and the son of Manwë will take place in Valinor. But even in this Melkor is attempting to force his will – is attempting to rewrite the grand masterpiece sung by the choir that brought this beautiful world into being."

Elrond gazed at the panorama before him but for once felt only a sense of urgency instead of the peace he usually felt.

"This may very well be the end of days, and if we are not successful and cannot get Lord Asgorath and Lady Ederyn to Annúminas and through the gate so they can sing it closed, then Melkor _will_ come through. The final battle will be fought here, for the Valar will do what they must, at whatever cost, to prevent his return. They will not allow Melkor's dark malice to once more bespoil what they have cherished for so long – they would rather see it back in the hands of Ilúvatar.

But regardless of where the battle is fought, on Arda or in Valinor, life as we know it will be changed forever – no race will ever be the same again, if Arda survives at all. Arda may be the prize, but she may also be the silent victim. It saddens me greatly that the old ones, indeed the oldest of the old ones, will be the pawns used by Melkor to further his goal of returning to this place and to power."

He looked at his son with all the love he had in his heart.

"I want to know that there will be something left – for you and your people – for all of humanity. I have often thought back to my time of confinement in that mudslide where I was so injured." He rotated his shoulder to ease the ache brought on by his memory. "It was a very humbling experience, believe me. I may have been the Lord of the Realm of Imladris and may have been Second in Command to the High King of the Elves, but when it came down to it, the soil, dirt, rocks and other debris gave not a whit for any of it. If circumstances had been different, that slide would have taken my immortal grace just as quickly and as violently as it would have taken the life grace of the lowliest of the race of Man, Orc or Troll. In death we are all equals, my son."

Aragorn once more filled his father's teacup, letting him talk and hoping that by doing so he could find some comfort.

"When the race of man sees the race of Eldar, they see a race of beauty, intellect, skill and sometimes even magic. Our deeds will live on in myth and legend and we will be remembered for all of these things … and for our arrogance as well." He took a deep breath. "Be that as it may, if the race of man knew of my thoughts as I lay half-buried in that slide, such myths and legends might disappear altogether. And if they knew and understood the import of Melkor's return …"

He shuddered, and this time it was Aragorn who held _him_ close.

"The final music sung by Ilúvatar's great choir has already been written, Ada, and whether we are successful in our task or not, the end result was always meant to be and nothing we do or say can change that fact. Yes, we must look deep into our own hearts to find every portion of courage that we can and we must call forth every skill and talent we have to make sure that we do _not_ fail – and we will be successful at that – I have faith that this will be so, just as I have faith that you will lead us all to where we need to go with all the skills that made you the worthy successor of the great Gil-galad. There is no doubt in anybody's heart."

He smiled lovingly at his father.

"Have a little faith in yourself."

Elrond gave a great sigh as he felt his heart lighten at his son's words and he hugged his son to himself once more.

"You may be considered the hope of man, my Estel, but you are my hope as well. Hannon-le."

TBC


	39. The Watchful Wait

* * *

A/N: I have been battling a particularly nasty herniated disk problem and have had three steroid shots in the spine meant to bring the inflammation under control and take the pressure off the nerves. Keep your fingers crossed for me. Yes, it is extremely painful … the shot as well … but the numbness has progressed into my face so I am running out of options. 

A/N: Yes, the bottom of little mouse feet are pink. Also, there are one or two bad words used in this chapter.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to:

My ever-so patient readers …

and to …

Harry -  
the true-life inspiration for the  
Mousecapade  
at the end of this chapter.

* * *

_You must be prepared and know the reason why you dance._  
--Thomas Yellowtail, CROW

* * *

Chapter 39 

The Watchful Wait

The youngest Avari Prince sat beside the bed of the young Ranger who was failing to recover from his wounds received some days before in the great battle he had fought in just before bringing Lord Asgorath home to Imladris. All the other elves and humans also wounded in that battle were now back on limited duty but the young human before him, lay in a fevered doze, his hair matted to his head with sweat, his breathing raspy and labored. To this point, neither he nor Lord Elrond had been able to help the young man and both he and the Lord of Imladris were almost at their wit's end trying to find either a cause or a solution to the Ranger's dilemma. Brennus turned to one of the nearby healers' assistants.

"How long has it been since he was given his medication?"

The elf's brows furrowed in concentration.

"He was given his medication not more than an hour ago, my Lord."

"Hm." Was his reply as he continued to search his mind for a possible solution.

A thought came to his mind that demanded his attention.

"Master elf, I want you to think hard on this question … what was this human's physical condition just before he was given his medication? I need to know every detail, so please do your best to be accurate – to the finest detail."

The assistant nodded his head then spent some moments thinking. Finally, he turned to Brennus.

"I came on duty about mid-afternoon, my Lord, and this young human was the first being I checked on since he is still the one most ill." The elf paused a moment to gently wipe the sweat off the Ranger's face with linen he had dipped in cool water. "I remember that he had been sleeping deeply and so was difficult to wake but when he finally did, was lucid and did his best to comply with what I wanted to do for him which was to give him his medicine, help him bathe, then change his bedding. We talked and I remember him telling me that he was extremely discouraged at his lack of progress and that it was his earnest desire to return to his Ranger Unit. He went back to sleep and within the hour was as you see him now."

The elf frowned.

"I just don't understand what I did, my Lord." He looked up at the Avari Prince. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Brennus sighed.

"No, Master Elf, you are doing nothing wrong although it is your attention to detail that is giving me an idea. Please carry on with your present duties … I must speak with Lord Elrond before I proceed."

When Brennus left the healing tent, he was almost running.

"Why didn't I think of this before – what was I thinking?" He shook his head as he continued on toward the main house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was busy at the far end of the healing wing of the main house. Lord Asgorath had finally taken his medicine but after learning that the taste of the medicine had become distasteful to him, was personally preparing his next dosage by soaking the large leaves in the detoxifying solution, flavored with mint in an attempt to make his experience with taking his medicine less traumatic.

As she worked, her mind wandered, thinking of everything that had happened to this point in the grand adventure and everything that needed to be accomplished before both the elves and the dragons left for Annúminas. Her mind finally came 'round to her nightmares and when it did, her hands began to tremble and when the disturbing memories of the nightmare overwhelmed her, she put one hand on the counter before her and one hand over her mouth and almost broke into tears. She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders and when she turned to the being, saw who it was and after burying her eyes on the being's shoulder, began to cry.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Lord Celeborn had just returned from a walk in the gardens and had just stepped foot inside the main hose when he was almost overwhelmed by some being's sense of sadness. The signature on this particular feeling was familiar – and feminine - and Lorien's Lord sensed that it was his granddaughter who was in need of his counsel and so had gone in search of her. Grandfather's oftentimes had such insights just as often as gifted Grandmothers did and often over the years, his Grandfather's heart had been called upon to ease young elflings' hearts - this being one of those times. He heard the call and he would answer. Elurin had told him that he had last seen his granddaughter walking slowly in the direction of the healing wing. After Lórien's Lord had turned and walked away, Elurin nodded his head - perhaps the comfort of a grandfather was just what the young she-elf needed at that moment – sometimes older elves had insights as well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After a time, Anayah finally regained control of her emotions and after pushing herself away from her grandfather, dried her eyes.

"It's been a long time since I have done that!" She said.

"And what is so wrong with seeking the comfort of a grandfather?" He smiled at his granddaughter and kissed her forehead.

"I have responsibilities, Grandfather, and mustn't give in to my weaknesses … too many beings are counting on me - the dragons are counting on me." She sighed deeply. "I am fine now, though."

Celeborn favored her with the family's patented "raised eyebrow" look then gently took her hands and looked at them, remarking only to himself that they were trembling.

"Again, Anayah, my definition of 'fine' doesn't seem to be the same as yours." He took her arm, walked her to a nearby chair, and after seating her, pulled his own chair over so he could sit facing her. "Now tell me what is bothering you. Perhaps you will find comfort in just talking about it."

Anayah looked into her Grandfather's eyes and saw the same thing she had always seen since the first time she had looked into his eyes after her return to Lórien when she was eleven – unconditional love and understanding. She sighed.

"Well, earlier today was a point-in-fact."

"How so?"

"It showed just how far I will go to get a job done, even when the job is as simple as getting a cranky dragon to take his medicine." She looked at her grandfather sadly. "I don't think I needed to take it that far."

Celeborn laughed and after only a short pause, Anayah smiled as well.

"I guess it was amusing, Grandfather, now that I can look back on it objectively."

"Why were you hanging onto the dragon/Lord's tooth, while ten feet in the air and with one foot jammed in his nostril?"

She shrugged.

"He had refused to take his medicine and I was willing to do whatever it took to get him to comply with a treatment that was in his own best interest."

"In other words, it was a pissing contest."

"MY LORD!" Anayah giggled and after leaning forward, gave her Grandfather a hug. "I guess it was at that. First, he tried hiding from me then refused to take the medicine. I don't have a lot of options when my patient is about the size of the house I live in … well you get the picture. He finally ate the leaves for me, but I think it was only because he didn't want me to slip further from grace than I already had." She sadly looked down at her hands. "I made a mistake - I had not seen the effort Lord Asgorath was making to eat something that was abhorrent to him – and he was doing it just to please me - and so I had no idea that the healers had not been adding the mint to the medicine mix the leaves were soaked in. I did learn something important from the incident, though."

"And what might that have been, Granddaughter?"

"That even in duty one must look beyond the structure of that duty to the personal."

"Indeed. You have learned an important lesson, Anayah, although I would ask you a small question."

"You know you may ask me anything, Grandfather."

Lord Celeborn took her hands and after looking down at them, looked into her eyes … looking for honesty.

"Why do your hands tremble?" His voice was soft and soothing.

Anayah dropped her eyes a moment before she once more found her courage to answer the elf sitting in front of her.

"These hands have done much in the short span of years that has been my life but never before has the responsibility that has been heaped on them been so great. I am feeling a bit overwhelmed by the responsibilities I am now being faced with and have been having some self-doubts as to whether I am worthy of the faith Lord Asgorath and Lady Ederyn have in me - it seems that as of late, all I can do is cry. I question whether one who is so talented in this regard can possess the maturity to fulfill the functions of protector and champion of beings as great as the Lady and Lord who have been place in my care."

Celeborn once more hugged Anayah then sighed.

"Do not ever be ashamed of your ability to shed tears in response to the feelings you have in your heart, Anayah. At least you have the courage to cry where the rest of us hold our feelings in until we fairly implode from the effort of doing so."

It was Anayah's turn to look at her Grandfather with a raised eyebrow. Celeborn smiled at her before he continued.

"Not all tears are bad, nor are all tears a sign of weakness within a being. For some, as I expect is the case with you, tears are cleansing in nature and help rid your heart, or nearly so, of uncomfortable, confusing and sometimes non-productive feelings which may serve to weaken your ability to see to your duties."

"They make me feel better." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Indeed. They make you feel better. They do, do they not?"

Anayah thought for a moment then nodded her head.

"I believe they do, although in my case, the need to see to my duties far outweighs my need to cry. There is just so much that needs to be done before we leave."

"Just remember that there are many who wouldn't mind sharing the burden of your tasks. So ask, before things begin to overwhelm you – please."

He rose to his feet then extended his hand to Anayah.

"When I last saw Elurin, he was just taking some fresh pastries out of his ovens. Would you care to have a cup of tea and a pastry with an elder elf?"

Anayah gracefully bowed to her Grandfather.

"It would be my honor, my Lord."

When the two left the healing wing, many of the sad thoughts were left behind – for a time.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond looked up from his work when he heard the light knock on the door of his study then smiled and rose to his feet.

"Prince Brennus … please come in."

The moment the youngest Avari Prince entered the room, Elrond caught his excitement. He seated the young elf in a comfortable chair then sat in another, close by.

"You have news?" He prompted the youngest Avari Prince whose eyes were beginning to twinkle with his exuberance.

"Yes, my Lord … perhaps … well, I probably shouldn't be so presumptuous … maybe I …"

"Slow your thoughts, young one. Perhaps then your words will make sense to both of us."

Brennus did pause, then broke into laughter. Finally, he mastered his emotions and continued.

"I'm sorry, Lord Elrond, but I am a bit excited because I believe I have found the reason the young Ranger in the healing tent is not improving."

Elrond leaned forward in his chair, for he was fast catching the younger elf's excitement.

"Continue, please."

"My Lord, I believe the reason the young human seems to be doing better then relapses so quickly has more to do with his medicine than with his physical condition."

"And?"

"It is my belief that the symptoms we are seeing are related to the medicine and not his wounds – I think he is allergic to his medicine. As a courtesy, I felt it only right to hold council with you before I implemented a new plan of care. His demise is not imminent and I believe further care can wait until we discuss this."

Elrond thought a moment on the matter then nodded is head.

"Now that you have presented this idea to me, I can clearly see that an allergy is the probable cause for his present condition but since it is your diligence in seeking a solution to the problem that has provided us with a solution I will leave the new treatment up to you, Prince Brennus. Thank you for your persistence, then bringing this situation to my attention."

"Then I will be about my duties, my Lord." Brennus got up to leave.

"You do know that you are a guest in my house and do not need to spend your time working here, don't you?" There was a twinkle in the Lord's eyes.

Brennus was quick with his reply and he did so with a twinkle in his eye as well.

"Thank you for that thought, my Lord, but I will leave the shirking of duties and obligations to those members of my family who are so good at it."

With a bow, he turned and left the room. He could still hear Lord Elrond's laughter when he was halfway across the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The early full dark of an autumn evening had fallen over the realm of Imladris and those who lived there were beginning to assemble for the evening meal. While usually not so formal, since so many guests were assembled in that realm, the evening meal would be held in the formal dining hall. Members of Lord Elrond's family and honored guests would be seated near the Lord while those who desired to be less formal and who did not wish to be under the intense scrutiny of the Lord and who did not wish to be compelled to employ the grand manners required of a formal dinner, would sit further away.

As was customary, guests, family and staff assembled a small span of time before the meal to socialize and visit, all apart from duty and function. The Hall of Fire, where they had gathered for their before-dinner glass of wine, rang with laughter as both elves and humans circulated from one group to another, getting to know those who they had previously not had an opportunity to meet.

It was this assembly that Anayah passed on her way to her room where she intended to bathe, gather her healer's kit then visit the dragons and give Asgorath his medicine before she joined the others for dinner. Watching her discretely, from across the room, Ereb saw her turn and speak to her Captain and he to her. She nodded her head at whatever was said and after kissing the elf's cheek, continued on her way to her room.

Ereb shook his head with disgust. Such conduct … from a female … and in front of everyone. He just couldn't understand why everyone put up with her and didn't just put her in her place … with the other elleths of the Lord's house where she belonged. Warrior, indeed … or so she was deluding herself. Seeing that none of her Guards or anyone else in the family was following her to her room, he looked around and when he determined that nobody was paying him any attention, he slipped away from those assembled and followed Anayah up the stairs.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Looking both ways in the semi-darkened hallway of the family's living quarters, and determining that no one was about, Ereb raised his hand and knocked on the door before him. He was surprised when the door quickly opened and Anayah stood before him with an unreadable look on her face. For a moment, Ereb thought she was going to close the door again without ever having said a word but finally, she spoke.

"You should not be here unescorted, Prince Ereb of the Avari. What do you want?"

He was taken aback by her response, but only for a moment.

"I saw you coming up here and I thought we could talk before we dined."

"I have nothing to say to you so again I ask … what do you want?"

Ereb smiled, an act that only served to make him look more arrogant.

"I heard about what happened earlier with the dragon. Everybody is talking about it … about how you couldn't get the dragon to take his medicine and about how you attacked him to try and force him to comply with your demands."

Other than raise an eyebrow, Anayah didn't react or respond even though his accusation that she had attacked a dragon the size of a house almost made her laugh. Seeing that his verbal jibes were not achieving the effect he wanted, he decided to take the conversation down another turn so after once more looking up and down the hall, an act not lost on Anayah, Ereb continued.

"See, you can't even get one dragon to take his medicine yet everyone trusts you to keep two dragons safe all the way to Annúminas. You are useless for just about everything you attempt and are no more than a little mongrel bitch dog, good for nothing more than having elflings and slopping the hogs … but I guess you would be something of an expert on pigs … am I right?"

Ereb knew that he had finally scored a point for even though Anayah still did not physically or verbally respond to his verbal assault, he did see all the color leave her face at the mention of the pigs.

"Are you finished, Ereb?"

Ereb did not fail to notice the missing honorific that should have been spoken before his name. He also knew that he had wounded her and that, after all, was what he had come to do.

"No, I am not, she-elf. We will speak again. Just remember that more elves than just your precious Guards can be stealthy. By-the-way, we can talk about how you behave around them later. Before I finally leave Imladris, you will know your place."

"Have a nice evening."

Anayah quietly closed the door in his face.

Ereb had a smirk on his face as he began to turn away from her door and it was because he was feeling so empowered and was so focused on what he had just done that he failed to see the fist coming towards his face until it was too late. Though he was never completely unconscious, it was a close call, especially when he could remember nothing between the time the fist hit him and when he raised his hand toward his bloody nose while sitting on the floor of the hall with his back against the wall. He turned his head toward the being who now sat on his heels in front of him.

"Captain Greyfell." He said in a monotone voice.

Greyfell gasped and reached toward the Prince to check him for injuries.

"My Lord! I am mortified by my actions! I thought you were some vagrant who meant harm to my Charge."

"No, you're not and no you did not."

Greyfell shrugged.

"Well, you kind of have me there."

Ereb took the piece of clean cloth Greyfell handed him and held it to his nose then with his other hand felt his left temple and the large lump that was now there. He turned and glared at the elf.

"You hit me twice?"

Greyfell smiled at the Prince in a way that reminded Ereb of a wolf he once saw just before it leapt upon and devoured a wild hare … not that he was equating himself with a frightened bunny. Greyfell, in turn, made a show of straightening his own tunic before he answered.

"Damn, I'm good! You didn't even see the second one coming! No, young Prince, I didn't really hit you twice - it's a trick the little 'bitch dog' taught me, a fist followed by a forearm to the temple. Free sparring with her is quite invigorating."

"I bet it is." Ereb said sarcastically.

"In a way, I'm glad I asked for Guard duty tonight – it gives us a chance to have a little chat."

Ereb made a point of trying to rise to his feet and leave but Greyfell put a hand on his shoulder and none-too-gently pushed him back to a sitting position on the floor. From the grip of the Ranger alone, Ereb got the feeling that whether he willed it or not, leaving was not going to be an option for him.

"I don't think we are finished with our little chat yet, my Lord. Please stay – you just might find our little conversation to be enlightening."

Ereb sneered.

"Guard duty … you're no Guard, just like you're not really a Ranger … and for that matter, you're not really an elf either. You're nothing but a hired barbarian who worked for a crazy woman who looked like a man. You have never fit in anywhere in your entire life and won't ever fit in, here included – it makes no difference who your father was, elf or not. The little bitch should have let you kill yourself during the battle."

His voice died away when he saw a look in Greyfell's eyes indicating it might be his own life's grace that was on the wane.

"You are plucking at straws, young prince, so it might be better if you would be silent and listen to what I have to say." Greyfell's voice was quiet and undoubtedly sincere. "It matters not one whit to me what you think of me because I know who I am and where I am at this point in my life and I certainly know who my friends are. However, growing up as I did and working as a mercenary then for Ostara, I developed a unique perspective on life in general and unlike you, am capable of learning from my mistakes. I also learned that when I do have a friend, I should cherish that friendship and do whatever I can to keep that friendship intact. It wounds me deeply whenever someone I do call friend is abused – verbally or physically – in fact, it makes me righteously furious.

Now … it is time for us to end our little 'chat' and so I will give you a small bit of advice to take with you." He looked seriously at the Prince. "Anayah and Prince Banion are on quest and their Thurin Tirith will honor their wishes and the code of conduct they both must follow for those so occupied. I, on the other hand, am not on quest and will be watching you very closely so be ever so careful how you conduct yourself around Anayah from this point on. And you are right … there are more beings than just Anayah's Guards who can be stealthy."

The Captain then rose to his feet in one smooth and graceful motion and soundlessly walked away, seeming to disappear into the darkness of the hallway right in front of his eyes. Ereb involuntarily shivered.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Having finished her bathing, Anayah had just finished lacing her boots when there was another knock at the door. She was pleasantly surprised when she opened the door.

"As yes, my elf-man has arrived to escort me to dinner!" She threw her arms around her friend and hugged him fiercely. "Welcome back to Imladris, my friend - your patrol went well?"

Greyfell hugged her back, discretely noticing that not only was she losing weight but was also trembling slightly. Rahan had discretely told him about her nightmares and in turn, he had told the big Captain that he would discretely watch her. Both elves would be glad to see the present business done for it was truly taking its toll on Anayah both physically and emotionally and the two of them were not the only ones who were becoming concerned.

Finally, the Ranger pushed Anayah away from him.

"Yes, my Princess, the tour went well but I am ever-so glad to be home." He motioned toward the open door and offered her his arm. "Now … I have come to escort you to dinner."

Anayah looked disappointed.

"Unfortunately, Greyfell, I must go see to Lord Asgorath before I eat and since getting him to take his medicine is a highly personal matter as you probably heard, I must go alone. You do understand, do you not?"

The elf leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Aye, I understand, but I do hope that you will at least let me escort you to the front door? In that way it will at least look like I am seeing to my duty as chaperone."

She looked at the tall elf … with squinty eyes.

"You have guard duty tonight?"

She also got the impression that the "whys" and the "wherefores" were something that were going to remain between her Guards and her friend so instead of asking him questions that were probably none of her business, she took his offered arm then both left the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the two were descending the stairs to the main level of the house, Anayah held up her hand and when Greyfell looked to where she was pointing, saw young Hyadar and Orion in one corner of the Common Room.

"What is he doing?" Greyfell asked quietly.

Anayah paused for a minute as she watched the boy try to take a stitch then almost cried with frustration when he accidentally pulled the thread from the needle. She nodded her head toward the boy then she and Greyfell walked the rest of the way down the stairs and in his direction.

As the two neared the young human, they struck up a conversation, which was the polite way of telling him they were drawing near. They were both distressed to see him wipe tears of frustration from his eyes then politely fold his hands in his lap.

"Good evening, young Hyadar."

"Captain Greyfell … it has been awhile since we last had a chance to visit. Lady Anayah … good evening to you as well."

Anayah and Greyfell sat on either side of the young boy while Orion did his best to divide his doggy kisses between the three of them.

Anayah reached over, gently took the needle and thread from him and while they sat and talked about this and that, managed to sew up the small tear in his tunic.

"It is not my intention to be disrespectful of your efforts to perform this small task by yourself, Hy, so just think of it as one friend helping another with a difficult task. I am very willing to teach you how to sew but I believe that a growing young man such as yourself should not miss supper and I am concerned that you will become so focused on your task that you might do just that. You do understand, do you not?"

Hy nodded.

"Yes, my Lady, I do understand. I am not very good at sewing and I do want to learn how and would be ever so grateful if you would be kind enough to teach me."

She stood and after taking Hy's hand, helped him to his.

"I have noticed that you are finally starting to grow and put on some weight, my young friend, and so I have asked our fine tailor to make you several new outfits, which should be ready within the next few days. Will that be satisfactory to you?"

"I have nothing to give in return, my Lady, although I am happy that at least you thought of me."

Greyfell frowned then knelt in front of the boy.

"Now, Hy, you mustn't think that you have to pay for everything you receive."

Hy interrupted.

"I know we aren't in Hoth, Captain Greyfell, but I must still be able to support myself as I can. I know nobody is going to put me out … I understand that now … but I would still feel better if I could take care of myself."

Greyfell looked at Anayah who he noticed had tears in her eyes. The Captain gave the young boy a hug.

"But you can and do take care of yourself, young Hy. You are living in the realm of the elves, and in this realm, the Lord … like Lord Elrond … makes sure that those he is responsible for have food and clothing and whatever else they need to grow tall and strong. You do your part, your fair share of tasks … everyone knows that. You rake leaves, put books back on the shelves in the library; you do a wonderful job of cleaning the windows and have done an amazing job of taking care of young Tinu and teaching Súrion how to let the young one out in the morning. You have done all your chores with much diligence so new clothes is the least we can do for you."

Hy suddenly broke into tears and both Anayah and Greyfell hugged the boy with Orion trying to insert an inquisitive nose in between them to see what was going on that would make his two-legged partner cry.

"What have we said that causes you this distress?" Anayah asked as she smoothed his hair down then tied his boots.

"I'm just so happy!" He said through his hiccups. "I can work hard just like anybody else and I can earn my own way. I'm just so happy."

Greyfell kissed the top of the boy's head.

"Then why don't you let me escort you to dinner, my friend. Lady Anayah has an errand to run then she will join us. Would that be satisfactory?"

Hy straightened his clothing, carefully putting the needle into his pocket, then after taking Orion's harness in his left hand, turned his head toward the Captain.

"I am ready now, sir. I look forward to seeing you a little bit later, Lady Anayah."

"As do I, young Hy." Anayah turned to Greyfell. "Please let my father know that I will be a bit late, Greyfell."

The three of them then went to their respective destinations.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As she, Greyfell, Hy and Orion were passing the pre-dinner gathering, Galadriel left her husband and intercepted her, pausing long enough to kiss Anayah's forehead before she went back to stand at her husband's side. Anayah beamed at Greyfell.

"I am forgiven."

Greyfell just smiled. He had heard the correct version about what had happened between Anayah and Lord Asgorath from one of his young Rangers and was glad to see that the breach between Anayah and her grandmother had been healed. The three were about to part company when Lord Círdan appeared in front of them.

"I can tell that you are probably on your way to see to the dragons before dinner, Anayah, but I was wondering if I might have a short moment with Captain Greyfell and yourself after we all dine?"

She was in awe that the tall mariner was even speaking to her, this legend who was almost as famous as her father, and for a moment or two was incapable of speech. It was finally Greyfell who spoke for them both.

"Speaking for the Lady as well as myself, Lord Círdan, we would be honored to meet with you after dinner."

Círdan smiled at the two.

"I will see you then."

The Lord was almost back to the assembled elves by the formal dining room before Anayah finally found her voice.

"It was an honor to speak with you, my Lord."

She glowered at Greyfell and punched him in the arm.

"What did I do?" He said in a mock-hurt tone of voice. He was fooling nobody, for even young Hyadar couldn't quite suppress a giggle.

All silliness aside, when the two elves, the young human, and his four-legged partner had reached the front doors, Anayah kissed Hy on the cheek and after giving Greyfell a heartfelt hug, left the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Lord Elrond was talking to Lady Galadriel and Gandalf when a house elf walked up to them, a puzzled look on his face.

"My Lord, if I might have a moment with you?"

Elrond put his hand on the elf's shoulder.

"How may I assist you, young elf?"

The elf frowned and thought a bit before he answered.

"Well, I was on my way here and I happened to be passing the front door. The tiny one …"

"Tinu?"

"Yes, my Lord, it was Tinu. Well, he was standing by the front door and was dancing up and down and staring at the door as if he was afraid to go outside, or afraid he wouldn't be able to get out ... I couldn't tell which one it truly was. Is he well? Has something frightened him lately that he would be afraid to go outside?"

"Did he finally get to go out?" Elrond was now frowning.

"No sir, he did not. His little door has all manners of potted plants in front of it but I thought you might have had a reason for doing this so I decided it would probably be better if I asked you about it."

Elrond frowned, wondering how such a thing could have come to pass. None of his housekeepers would be so mean spirited that they would purposely block young Tinu's door or that they would ignore his earnest pleas to be let outside.

"Hm." He turned his attention back to the elf who had delivered the message. "My thanks to you, master elf. Now go and enjoy the company of your friends before the dinner starts. I will go and see if I can lend the tiny one my aid ... and understanding."

"Elrond?"

Elrond turned back to his advisor.

"Yes, Lord Glorfindel, you may accompany me for I have a feeling that one who lives in my house may need a champion, and one who once fought a balrog would be an extremely formidable champion - young Tinu will be suitably impressed."

Glorfindel laughed heartily as he followed his friend from the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Tinu had committed the ultimate social error and whether it was his fault or not, he knew that there would be uncomfortable consequences for his misdeed. Though he hadn't understood the young human's words, he did know that it had been made quite plain he was to go outside for his "personal comfort" time. He had tried. He had danced the best that he could but nobody had come to help him nor had anyone moved the things from in front of the small door that he usually used when he needed to go outside and nobody was about. He had failed his human friend and he had failed his tall elf friend and so he did what most young ones would do when frightened and confused … he ran and hid.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It took some searching before the tiny donkey was found and then it was only because of a fortuitous accident the finding happened at all. Glorfindel had just righted an overturned chair while Elrond turned to Erestor, who had just joined them and explained what had happened and that they had so far been unable to find the tiny donkey. Upon hearing Glorfindel clear his throat, the two elves turned and saw the mighty balrog slayer daintily pointing to a nearby group of several indoor potted plants.

"Oh my." Elrond said as he muffled his laughter behind one hand.

Glorfindel was about as close as an elf halfway through his second life could come to giggling, and in truth, the sight was quite cute. Shaking his head at the antics of both elf Lords, Erestor pushed the two out of his way then knelt in front of the large potted plant that was barely hiding a shiny black nose and two tiny hooves. Very gently, Erestor reached into the greenery and pulled Tinu to him after which all four of Tinu's legs did their very best to carry him back into his snug little hiding place, moving madly in thin air as Erestor tried to hold his body in one place. After several moments of Tinu struggling and Erestor whispering comfortingly into his ears, the tiny one settled down, choosing instead to hide his eyes securely between Erestor's ribs and arm. The elf looked up and when he saw both Elrond and Glorfindel looking at him strangely, he just smiled as he caressed the baby's head soothingly.

"We have tea and a cookie together every morning and have become quite close."

Tinu timidly peeked up at Elrond. Taking his cue, Elrond knelt.

"As Lord of this house, young one, I forgive you. It was not your fault."

All three elves smiled as both of Tinu's ears stood up straight and he put one tiny hoof on the elf Lord's hand. Elrond gently rubbed behind Tinu's ears and was about to speak further when Erestor interrupted.

"Elrond, you have guests to see to. Tinu and I will take care of his little 'error' then I will join you after I see him settled."

Elrond patted Tinu's head one final time and after rising to his feet, walked away, chuckling at the turn of events. He and Glorfindel were almost back to the dining hall when he turned his head to speak to the elf walking at his side.

"Glorfindel, I think it might be a good idea to keep an eye on things and hopefully prevent a repeat of this incident. Those of my house would not knowingly harm the tiny one but we do have many guests, some of whom might not be so motivated to be as understanding and gracious towards young Tinu."

"Aye, Elrond, I will keep careful watch."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was hurrying toward the small clearing where Ederyn had told her Asgorath was taking his repose. She knew the Dragon/Lord was still suffering from the aftereffects of the sedative that had been used on him and the sound of the small stream that flowed nearby was soothing to his nerves. As she walked, she thought about how quiet … how much less … Imladris would be when both dragons were gone. Their great presence was unmistakable and well felt by all beings and creatures, anywhere within the realm's borders and when the two had finally departed for Dragonhome, everyone would miss them … some more than others …and some more than they would ever be able to admit. The female presence of Ederyn was something she cherished and the dry wit and humor of Asgorath, almost a match for her own, was something she looked forward to encountering each day … in truth, when the dragons left she would grieve greatly for them.

The dragon lifted his head from off his feet and smiled at her as she drew near the temporary nest he had been laying in. Anayah walked to his head and kissed his muzzle.

"I have come bearing great gifts, my Lord." Anayah began innocently.

Asgorath gazed at her with narrow eyes.

"It is time to take my medicine?"

"Yes, Lord Asgorath - it is time to take your medicine." She said gravely.

"But I don't want to." He said stubbornly. "I feel fine."

"Now we both know better than that, my friend. But …" She took the leaves from the healer's kit she had slung over one shoulder. "You will be happy to learn that I spent the afternoon making sure that these leaves are minty fresh." She held the leaves under the dragon's nose and let him inhale the minty fragrance.

The dragon's head came up and both eyes opened wide.

"You did this just for me?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I did, for until earlier, I had not realized that your leaves had not been minty fresh … my apologies."

Anayah frowned as she noticed that Asgorath kept twitching the hide over his shoulders. Running nimbly up his leg then leaping to his shoulder then to his back, she was soon astride his neck, gently feeling for imperfections near his dorsal plates. She frowned when she saw the dry, cracked and flaking hide.

"My Lord, why didn't you tell me that you had this injury? The chains from your captivity rubbed a spot on your hide raw and since it was never treated, it is now dry and cracked."

"It is insignificant, Anayah. It just itches a bit."

"Lord Asgorath, a dry, cracked hide can lead to infection. Besides, it is nothing to put a bit of healing ointment on it." Taking a tin of ointment out of her healer's kit, she began to apply it to the cracked hide. "I wish you had told me of this before it became a health concern, my Lord. Truly, I would not have minded tending it."

She did not notice the dragon's silence until it was almost too late. It was when he began to lean a bit to the right, and then a little bit more, then a bit more, that she finally realized the unthinkable was happening … he was falling asleep and she was astride his back, higher in the air than she really wanted to be under the circumstances.

"Uh … my Lord? Lord Asgorath?" She shifted her position, looking towards the ground, which was now coming at her at an advancing rate of speed. "Uh … don't fall over … please."

She shook her head at the silliness of her own words. For all intents and purposes the Lord was already asleep and now he was falling over … there was nothing she could do about it except try to minimize the resulting damage - to herself. Finally, when the angle of the dragon's tilt forbade her the further use of her perch, she jumped. Unfortunately, there was an awful lot of dragon still coming in her direction and no matter the speed at which she tried rolling out of the way, there was no way to avoid what was coming. When the dragon's body finally came to a halt and the dust had settled, Anayah found herself pinned under his neck from the waist on down - she was definitely in trouble.

Not that far away, someone else had seen what had happened for he had been keeping a careful but discrete watch over the dragon/Lord. The young dragon turned toward the main house … he might not be able to help either his Lord or his elf friend but he knew where to go to find someone who could.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Dinner was going well, the food was delicious, the conversation was friendly and the laughter easy. When Elrond had begun asking where Anayah was, Greyfell told him that she was going to see to Lord Asgorath's medical needs before she joined them. Elrond had nodded his head in understanding and Elurin, who had been standing nearby, told him that he would keep a plate of food warm for her.

After some time and she still had not put in an appearance and when others began inquiring about her as well, a small sense of foreboding began building in the pit of his stomach. Elrond just told everyone that she was seeing to the care of the dragon Lord and that even considering the present tensions, there was no place she could be that was more safe. Rahan finally told the Lord that if she didn't return soon that he and his elves would go look for her.

Elrond had nodded in approval then they had all gone back to their dining.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

She had begun by throwing a tiny pebble at the dragon's head … with no perceivable effect. When he had begun to softly snore, she used her magic to create a tiny tendril of smoke with which she had tickled the dragon's nostrils. That one had produced a horrible effect when he shifted his head … and had pinned her harder. Once more, she thanked all the Valar that both she and the dragon/Lord had landed in soft sand with her own body in a small depression and while an extended stay might cause her some significant harm, for the moment all that was happening was that the circulation in her legs was slowly being cut off.

"Oh for the … ASGORATH!!!!!"

There was no response from the sleeping dragon.

"Not that I thought you would hear me … but at least I tried … you big lump of … what do you eat besides meat? Hay, grain, cereal … full of fiber and oh so very good for you. Do you ever need any extra fiber? I bet you would be just so absolutely much fun if you were running low on fiber because I know how you are under the best of conditions."

There was a pause.

"I can't believe that I am having a conversation with an unconscious dragon about his fiber requirements. Oh, look … I just saw a shooting star. The sky is really quite nice to look at from this angle."

She started to sing softly to herself but after a bit, her voice fell away into a weighted silence.

"WILL YOU WAKE UP!?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elurin was busy in the kitchen setting up the dessert course of the meal, had just picked up a pile of small dessert plates and was turning toward the preparing table when someone spoke to him from the balcony.

"Excuse me."

Elurin turned, quite curious as to who would be on the balcony outside the kitchen at that time of night and wasn't at all prepared for what he saw - a jade green eye as big as he was. He paused … until the thing blinked … then he did what any elf would do when they come face to face with an eye as big as their own bodies … in the dark … on their kitchen balconies … he screamed and threw the whole stack of dessert plates straight up into the air, backing into the counter behind him while holding a hand over his madly beating heart.

By the time Elrond, Glorfindel and a myriad of others had reached the kitchen, Elrond was just in time to keep a worried Bellas from trying to physically come into the kitchen while trying to apologize to Elurin for frightening him.

"I'm so sorry, Master Elf; I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you well? Why are you holding your chest? Does it hurt? Can I get you some water? Speak to me, Master Elf."

Elrond walked quickly to the balcony and put his hand on the young dragon's muzzle. After getting him to remove the part of his head that he had managed to actually physically get into the kitchen, he did his best to convince the young one that he had not harmed Elurin, but had just frightened him a bit. By this time, Elurin had calmed himself and came forward where he formally bowed to Bellas, an act that surprised the dragon and did much to soothe him.

"My apologies to you, young Bellas. My thoughts were occupied on another matter and you startled me. I was not expecting a guest from the balcony entrance."

"May I ask the reason for this most welcomed but unexpected visit, Bellas?" Elrond said as he continued to stroke the dragon's muzzle soothingly.

Bellas shook his head.

"I almost forgot … I came to tell you that Lord Asgorath fell asleep and his neck has pinned Miss Elf to the ground. I would be unable to wake my Lord, but maybe one of you very nice elves could."

"Thank you, Bellas. Elurin …" He turned to the elder elf. "Could you please see to our young friend's comforts while I take care of this matter?"

Elurin nodded.

Elrond turned and almost suffered a fright of his own, for standing behind him were eight of the Thurin Tirith Guards and the Avari Charge.

"Captain Rahan, from this point on could you please not make a point of trying to give me a heart attack? Cough, sneeze … something."

"My apologies, my Lord. My elves and I would like to see what we can do to help free Anayah. Perhaps between the four of us we could lift his neck enough to get her out from under it. You have guests to attend to although I do promise that if she needs medical care that you will be summoned immediately."

"We have found ourselves much charmed by that little imp, Captain, and would consider it an honor if you would allow my Guards as well as my brother Brennus and myself to assist you."

Rahan turned to find that the kitchen was filling with both friends and allies as he greeted Banion and Brennus, behind whom stood the four Avari Guards.

"We would be honored to have you assist us, Prince Banion … Prince Brennus. Shall we?"

He motioned toward the door and all ten elves left. After they had gone, Glorfindel nudged Elrond with his elbow.

"I think I'm glad they left … they were using up all the air in this room. This is a big kitchen Elrond but did you notice how the ten of them almost completely filled it?" He shuddered. "I think I would rather face another balrog than that group …" He thought a moment. "Well maybe not."

The two Lords were laughing as they returned to their dinner.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was trying to occupy herself and for an elf whose mind never went slower than the speed of light, that task was proving somewhat difficult. She kept hoping that the dragon would wake but until that happened or someone noticed she had still not returned to the house and came looking for her it fell to her to keep herself entertained. She was presently making up words, most because she just liked the sound of them.

"Daft … probably pretty well describes me. Nuts … now that's better. Nuts, nuts, nuts … more nuts. Nuts to eat or nuts because I'm crazy. Why would nuts be considered crazy? What did a peanut ever do to anybody? Picket fences … pick at fences? No, picket … like picket line. Why not? If you can have picket lines why not picket fences? Hm. I'll have to think about that one. Peanuts … butter … butter … peanuts … peanut butter." There was a long pause. "Nah! That's nasty! Who'd ever eat butter made from peanuts?"

There was another long pause, followed by a long drawn out sigh.

"You never know … maybe a few life ages from now somebody, somewhere will say something that was said for the first time in Imladris, by an elf who had been PINNED UNDER THE HEAD OF AN UNCONSCIOUS DRAGON! Hello? Is anybody out there?" There was another long pause. "Here I am. Alone." She sighed again. "Alone. Here I am." There was another silence. "Why do birds sing? Why can't we see air? Why can't Estel walk two feet without tripping on something?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond and his sons as well as Legolas had been summoned to the clearing where the dragon lay sleeping with the promise that none of them would regret leaving their dinners for a short while. When they reached the small clearing, the first thing they saw was the huge dragon laying on his side, softly snoring and evidently fast asleep. The next thing they saw were all eight Thurin Tirith and Prince Banion … all deep in the throes of silently hysterical laughter. Banion was sitting on the ground with his head on his knees while his shoulders shook and Erenol and Bansil were standing forehead to forehead while they silently laughed. Súrion was holding his mouth while tears flowed freely down his cheeks and even the stoic Rahan was holding his sides while occasionally wiping the tears from his eyes. When the group saw them approaching, Rahan put his fingers to his lips while the other hand motioned them closer. Soon they fully understood what was proving so entertaining. Anayah couldn't be seen from where she lay on the other side of the dragon, but her voice could well be heard.

"I wonder how many bugs are now crawling about in my hair. Asgorath … you owe me big time for this one. Somebody told me that if you had to that you could live quite well by eating grubs and other insects … supposed to be very high in protein." There was a pause. "Nah! I think I'd rather starve. Speaking of starving … dinner tonight was supposed to be really good … maybe not as good as the feast will be … whenever we finally have it … but there was supposed to be roast boar and pheasant and all manners of good things … pastries and such. I would have really enjoyed it …" There was a pause. "IF I HAD BEEN ABLE TO ATTEND! Wait a minute. Asgorath? Asgorath are you finally waking up from your little nappy?"

Indeed, the dragon Lord was beginning to stir. His eyes opened and began to blink groggily. Anayah's voice was heard one final time.

"I am so glad you have finally decided to grace us with your presence, my Lord … it is not my intention in any way to be rude or disrespectful, but will you please get your BLOODY BIG HEAD OFF ME?"

Full of remorse but still a bit groggy from his nap, Asgorath rolled onto his chest. The others took their cue and rushed forward to find Anayah trying to get to her feet on legs that were half-asleep. Rahan took one arm and Semoro took the other and held her upright while she kept raising and lowering her legs, all the while saying, "Tingle. Tingle. Tingle."

It was at that moment that she realized there were more than just her elves standing around. Banion was now lying full out on the ground, roaring with laughter while everyone else was following suit in one fashion or another, no longer having to be stealthy and hold their laughter in. Anayah glared at them all.

"How long has everybody been here witnessing my humiliation? Hm?" She glared at everybody equally with the exception of the Mirkwood Prince who looked like he was about to hurt himself with his efforts to maintain his "Princely decorum."

Finally, her father reached her and after having Rahan and Semoro sit her on the ground, began messaging her legs although the task was proving difficult for him because he was among those laughing so hard that his tears were almost blinding him. He looked up to see Anayah glowering at him - with squinty eyes. Finally, she smiled.

"I am quite embarrassed that anybody had to see me like this but I promise that when my legs once more feel like they belong to me that I will laugh with all of you as well."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Asgorath was mortified that he had fallen asleep on Anayah and had caused her discomfort and humiliation and for the first time since the two of them had met, his eyes looked sad. Before she started back to the main house she walked to his head and laid her forehead against his muzzle.

"This is not your fault, my Lord. I was not harmed and while I did not have quite enough time to find answers to all the questions in the universe, I did manage to entertain myself for a bit …" She turned to glare at the waiting elves. "And I managed to entertain those who had come to my aid. It was damn hilarious and I want you to see the hilarity in it as well because I was not hurt and even if I had been, I would be proud to have been injured by one of the blessed of Ilúvatar - on this, you have my most solemn vow. You are my friend and will remain so to the ending of all things and that has got to count for something." She kissed his muzzle. "Now will you bless me with a big old goofy dragon grin before I leave …" She turned and glared at the others again. "… and return to the main house for my cold dinner?"

Asgorath, like many others could not resist Anayah's playful charm and finally smiled, only it was not a goofy smile as Anayah had asked for, but the smile of one friend for another.

"Go child, for I believe young Bellas will stay with me until I am able to go back to my nest and my worried mate." He nudged her with his muzzle. "Go."

After a final kiss on his muzzle she turned away and was surprised when Greyfell scooped her up in his arms. She finally got to see his bruised knuckles and she looked at him but all he did was smile.

"Do you feel like eating with us in the dining hall, Anayah, or should I have Elurin send something up to your room?"

"I think my room would be better, Ada, for I have dirt down my leggings, up my tunic and the Valar only knows what is crawling around in my hair so if you would give my excuses, I would appreciate it - I am not injured, just too dirty to come to the table. And if you would, please ask Lord Círdan to give me an hour or so before he comes to my room for the meeting with Greyfell and myself."

Elrond did not question his daughter, for he knew she would share the content of that meeting with him at an appropriate time.

"As you wish." He said as he and the others all made their way back to the main house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time Anayah had bathed then dried and rebraided her hair, Elurin had set a fine meal on her table. She sat down and half-heartedly picked at her food, her spirits sinking lower as the realization suddenly hit her. The dragons were going to leave and when they did, her world would have a vacuum in it that nothing could begin to fill … and that fact made her very sad. She felt fulfilled and content around them because there was always a challenge involved whenever she dealt with them where she could use her mind and all the skills she possessed and being able to do that made her feel good.

She was on the verge of tears when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, Lord Círdan and Greyfell stood there. Greyfell frowned but Lord Círdan spoke first.

"You are well, Anayah? I sense a certain amount of sadness about you and if I might make a guess, I think that you might be suffering a certain amount of separation anxiety - am I correct?"

"You read my mind, my Lord, for I am indeed already missing our guests before they even depart. It will indeed be a moment of personal growth - I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

"You do indeed understand separation quite well and in that respect, I give you this counsel. Even though their physical form will no longer grace our world, their true essence, their beauty, their love for all life will live on in our hearts to the ending of all things. You will never lose that, and that my young friend will be their parting gift to you. Now … may I come in?"

Anayah opened and closed her mouth. Greyfell interjected and of course only made matters worse.

"Our young lady is so in awe of you, my Lord, that for the first time in her life, she is speechless."

If Círdan had started roaring with laughter, Anayah may have inflicted harm on Greyfell for his teasing.

"My apologies for forgetting my manners and also for the lack of tact from Captain Greyfell. Now please come in and enjoy a cup of tea with me while we visit."

After the two entered the room and Anayah was serving them the tea, she paused by Greyfell, tweaked his ear then kissed his temple before setting down to her own cup of tea.

"Now, how may the two of us assist you, my Lord?"

Círdan cleared his throat then took a sip of his tea.

"I know that the two of you are close friends and so have asked that you be here as support for Captain Greyfell, Anayah, for what I am about to tell him may prove to be somewhat unnerving."

Anayah glanced at Greyfell who was sitting, passive but alert.

Círdan looked at Greyfell.

"Captain, I have come to tell you of your early childhood."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but I remember all there is to know about my childhood as well as about the death of my parents."

"I will be brief Captain, believe me, and I mean you no harm, but I think you should know what it is that I have to tell you."

"Please proceed." Greyfell's interest was piqued.

"Thank you. You are fully aware that your Noldor father and your Dúnedain mother were journeying to the Havens to visit relatives. Actually, your uncle and his family on your father's side of the family were to set sail into the west and your father was there to bid his farewells. But that was not the only reason for your parents' trip, and this is the part you have not known about."

He took another sip of his tea before continuing.

"Your father and mother were taking you to the Havens so they could introduce you to a training officer of the Thurin Tirith and discuss plans for your training."

Anayah looked at Greyfell and saw that all the color had fled his face. She took his hand in support and in turn, he took her hand and kissed it before putting it over his heart.

"Then …" He could not find the right words.

"Yes, Captain Greyfell. If all things had turned out, as they should have, at the proper time you would have been presented as a candidate for Thurin Tirith training. You were supposed to be one of the Order. Your parents, in a previous interview with this training officer, had told him of your special stealth talents, especially so because of your age, as well as your strength which was exceptional, especially for a young child. It grieved all of us to not only lose your mother and father but to lose you as well. But the Valar had other things in mind for you and they presented you with a life that proved, in its own way, just as challenging as would have a life as a Thurin Tirith."

He reached up and lightly brushed Greyfell's rounded ears, causing the elf to blush.

"Do not be embarrassed, Captain Greyfell, for you are just as special in Ilúvatar's plans as you would have been as a Thurin Tirith. You are the first of your kind, the bridge between the time of the elves and the time of men. The blood of the elves will live on and hopefully their passion for life, and everything it has to offer the mind and heart will live on in you and yours as well."

He rose from the table, as did Anayah and Greyfell.

"I must leave you now, but before I go, I will leave you with this counsel. You were truly blessed, Captain Greyfell, but what you do with this gift is up to you. Use it wisely … use it to inspire … just as you are using it to inspire your young Rangers. This world and the trying times ahead will need you … never forget that."

After clasping forearms with the Captain and kissing Anayah's cheek, the tall mariner quietly left, closing the door behind him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah spent some time after Greyfell left just sitting at her table and looking out the doors of her balcony. She was thinking over this and that, that had not only happened but what still needed to be done before the next stage of the dragon's journey. In addition, she now had this new information about Greyfell to think about.

The smile died off her face and she turned her head slightly to the right, her eyes flicking toward the end of her bed because she had seen something move just on the periphery of her vision. Waiting patiently for something further to happen, for the intruder to show himself or herself, Anayah was just about to return to her musings when she saw it again, the swiftest yet tiniest of movements. She smiled.

"Ok. Is that how it's going to be?" She whispered, almost to herself. "Let me see that again … I've got something for you! Come on, you little shit!"

It wasn't but a few moments later when the "intruder" made his next and final appearance. Like any great warrior, Anayah waited … patiently … biding her time … waiting for the best possible moment to … strike! Stomping her feet, pounding the table with her teacup and giving a loud "Yaaaaa," Anayah made a fake lunge toward the "enemy" who did what any creature would do when attacked in such a fashion by a much bigger - and scarier - being. He tried to run away and fell … on his face … the pink bottoms of his feet pointing toward the moon.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan and Súrion were in the process of walking toward the large shadow in the hallway that they knew was Greyfell's personal guard station when the strangest cries began coming from Anayah's room.

"Waaa … haaa." Came the long, drawn out cries.

The three looked at each other with looks of puzzlement on their faces but when they heard more long drawn out cries ... "haaa … haaaa!" followed by a loud BANG, the three ran to the door of the room and threw it open. All three elves stopped just inside the door, not quite sure what they should make of what they were seeing.

Anayah lay on the floor, on her back, where her chair had unceremoniously dumped her when she had been roaring with unrestrained laughter. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she held her ribcage, which ached from the force of her cries. Rahan and Súrion righted the chair - with Anayah still in it - while Greyfell rubbed her back soothingly, for now that she was upright, her laughter had her bent over her knees.

"Anayah, are you truly laughing, or are you ill?" Rahan asked worriedly.

Greyfell looked up at the other two Guards then knelt in front of Anayah and lifted her chin until she had to look at him.

"Let me be blunt, my friend … what is so funny?"

Anayah continued to laugh while she waved her hand in the general direction of the curtain on the right door to her balcony and when the three elves looked, were amazed to see that the bottom hem of the curtain was quivering just the tiniest bit. Being Silvan and more attuned to wild creatures, Súrion walked to the door and very slowly and carefully lifted the fabric.

"Awww." He said as he very carefully picked up the tiny mouse. As he tried to calm the tiny one, who was still quivering and looking at the elf woefully, he looked at Anayah. "What did you do to him?"

Now somewhat calmer, Anayah dried her eyes.

"He was flitting about where he's not supposed to be so I caught him when he was sneaking towards the closet and made all manners of loud noises. I have never until this night, seen a mouse fall flat on his face. It just struck me as funny."

"So we could tell." Greyfell looked at her carefully. "You suffered no hurt?"

"I'm fine and probably got no more than I deserved although I think it will be safe to assume that the mouse will think twice before coming in here again." She looked around. "Where did Súrion go?"

Rahan shook his head.

"I think it would be safe to say that he has gone to liberate your intruder into the garden."

Greyfell kissed Anayah on the temple then rose to leave.

"Since you were not injured and also since the hour is late, we will leave you now. Sleep well."

And on that night … she did.

TBC


End file.
